Gohan: The Untold Story Part 2 - Second Chances
by Wilmi
Summary: *sequel to Gohan:The Untold Story* Gohan narrowly escapes being dragged into Raphael's universe by a strange force, who somehow managed to send him back in time. He will finally be able to live the life he always dreamed of having... Or will he?
1. Chapter 1: Second Chance

_Heeey there old and new readers! As most of you already know, this is the sequel to Gohan: The untold Story, (if you didn't know, go check it out first before you read this!) _

_I hope you guys will like it, and please review; I enjoy getting feedback and criticism (good and bad :D), so don't be shy to tell me what you think! _

_Oeh, and guess what? It is my eighteenth birthday today! I thought it would be nice to publish the new story on the day that starts off my 18'th year of life! Bahahaha! :D _

_Disclaimer: I am poor, so of course I don't own DBZ… _

_*ENJOY! _

**CHAPTER 1: SECOND CHANCES **

_"I have one arm, and that is all I need!" I yelled, more as a motivation to myself as for anyone else._

_A silver aura surrounded me like a whirlwind as I transformed directly into my Super Saiyan four form; my right uninjured arm clenched in a stance as my damaged left arm hung loosely from my side, I hunched a bit to the left in pain._

_I created a golden shield around all my exhausted friends behind me, knowing that they wouldn't survive the aftershocks of the two massive waves when they connected._

_"Ka….." I started chanting, pulling only my one arm back._

_"Me…." I retracted my arm back further, it resided next to my right hip now, its usual location when I did this attack. Lightning started to thunder slightly around my arm as I shot all my power towards my right hand._

_"Ha…." The aura around my body enlarged three times in size, engulfing the whole area around me._

_"Me…." The lightning playing around on my body was wilder than ever before; the energy that emitted from my hand lifted my bangs up, making them levitate with my other straight hair above my head. I hesitated, stretching the syllable longer as what it really should be as I pushed more power in._

_"HAAAAA!" I let go of all the power I gathered in my palm, loosing myself in the frenzy of power that surged through my left upper limb._

...

_"It has been fun Gohan, but unfortunately this has to end!" He yelled and pushed all the power he had left in the blast, over powering me, and due to my injuries, I couldn't match his tremendous power. I growled an agonised growl through clenched teeth as I skidded back even further. His energy flew over my blast and engulfed it more and more, almost completely taking it over._

_I skidded back more, driven by the strong energy wind, until I stopped in front of the shield; the back of my feet pushing against it._

_"Gohan let go of the shield!" Piccolo yelled loudly. "We will be alright, use the power you put in this thing in your blast. If my calculations are correct, it will be enough to match him again."_

_My eyes widened in horror and I used all the muscles in my upper thighs to take two steps forward. "I can't!" I yelled horrified and strained. "I won't! You guys mean too much to me."_

_"We can be wished back!" Gomih reasoned in a soft voice._

_"You can't! You are already dead!"_

_She sighed. "Sacrifices have to be made."_

_"NOOOO!" I yelled and opened the vault to my hidden powers, releasing every fragment that was inside it, until it was emptied. I walked forward with the blast in my one hand, pushing the power at a higher frequency in._

_My wave slowly started to eat up and swallow his red wave, my blue Kamehameha being the prominent colour in the big ball now._

_"Never again you will hurt anyone… NEVER!" I yelled and my mouth opened broadly as an agonised scream escaped my lungs. I pushed everything I had and more into my wave, walking forward with it again._

_"What, no!" Raphael yelled panicky. "STOP!"_

_My wave completely engulfed his wave and consumed his entire body. His screams got lost in the immense power surrounding every fragment of his entity. But it wasn't enough. I walked over to the faint sounds of a cough… And he pulled me down into the ground with him, his blue and orange eyes piercing my soul…_

_Burying me alive…_

...

I woke with a start, clutching my blanket. My breathing came in gasps and I frantically looked around me, confused. Oh, it was that dream again. I ran my hand through my hair and frowned as my fingers hit the spiky wall that was my hair. Huh, I transformed in my sleep again, I noticed I was in Super Saiyan 2 form.

I jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some water.

"Hey Dad." I acknowledged my father's presence as I saw the silhouette of his body faintly in the shadows.

He stepped one pace closer, his body became visible from the moonlight that streamed through the open curtains. He held his arms across his bare chest, looking at me with a frown on his face.

I grabbed a glass from the sink, not even caring if it was clean, and pouring ice cold water from the fridge in it. Just when I was about to bring it to my mouth, the glass shattered under my grasp.

"Gohan, this is the fourth time this has happened in this month." He said pointing at my hair that was still spiked up.

"Yeah, I know." I said softly. "I guess I am just stressed of something."

"About?" He did the fatherly thing and fished for more information.

I sighed annoyed. "I don't know; life…" I said in an irritated tone as I averted back to my original state, brushing the stray glass together and throwing it in the garbage before Mom could find out about it.

"Sorry." I apologized, realizing that my tone was a bit snarky.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you start high school tomorrow?" He asked.

I groaned. "Don't remind me…"

Two years have passed since the whole encounter where I thought I was whisked to another dimension and came back somehow, having only a few faint memories of the whole ordeal, and the less I thought about it, the fainter it got…

"I think it would be good for you." Dad commented, sitting down on one of the kitchen stools; resting his chin on his open left palm.

"Yeah; we have to blend in with other people our age." I mimicked Mother's voice perfectly, making Dad laugh.

"You do a better Chi-Chi, than she does herself!" He complimented.

"Thanks Dad," I said with a half-smile, heading for the stairs. "I should better get tucked in, tomorrow is a big day after all."

Dad shot me a sympathetic gaze, got up from his seat and opened the front door, letting in the cold night air.

"What?" I asked as he stared at me expectantly, and then the ki's of my friends and allies flooded my mind.

'Not again,' I moaned with closed eyes and begrudgingly jumped off the steps I already climbed; rushing outside and waited for my approaching friends. Five familiar ki's rushing in my direction.

Here we go _again…_

Piccolo was first to arrive, followed by Vegeta, Trunks, Krillen and 18. They all landed in a straight line, alert apparent in their features.

"Gohan, what happened?! Are you all right?" Piccolo was first to speak and studied me thoroughly from head to toes, noticing nothing out of place. He stared at me with a confused expression, awaiting an answer.

I flinched. There is nothing more intimidating than one of Piccolo's stares; I swear it will send chills down the spines of even the toughest warriors.

"Well?" Piccolo started to get impatient.

Vegeta tapped his foot on the ground, causing the ground to shake a little. "The namek asked you a question, boy."

Think Gohan, think. "Uh, well, you see, uh someone broke into the h...house, and uh, I wanted to uh scare him so I transformed into a Super Saiyan. It worked! He ran away, whimpering like a baby." I put my hand behind my head, and let out a chuckle; a gesture famous in the Son-household. I crossed my fingers; I hope they buy it.

"Is that true Goku?" Piccolo asked a second opinion from my dad, clearly not buying what I was selling when I noticed his sceptical frown.

Not daring to shoot Dad a 'please help me' puppy eyes; it would give Piccolo more ammunition to know that I was lying through my teeth.

"Yeah, but boy, Gohan scared him off!" He covered my bodacious behind, convincingly, which was strange for him; he never was that good at fibbing.

I sighed a silent sigh of relief. _Thanks Dad…_

Vegeta grunted. "This is a waste of my time." He blasted off into the sky; flying at an incredible speed back home.

"It is always a pleasure to see you too, Vegeta." I yelled after him, resulting in me getting a private and intimate dance from his middle finger.

Trunks looked at me with a sympathetic expression. "I am sorry Gohan; you know how my father can be. Stay safe." Trunks smiled and waved goodbye.

I waved back. "Say hi to Bulma for me!"

"You sure you are all right, bro? You look a little shaken?" Krillen asked worriedlyafterVegeta and Trunks left.

I smiled. "I am fine Krillen, but I wish I could say the same for that thief." I let out a chuckle, making the lie more authentic. "You should have seen him run; it was hilarious!"

Krillen laughed. "I can imagine. But seriously Gohan, if you ever need anything, you know where to find me; your Dad here didn't make me your godfather for nothing." He did a little salute. "Willing and able."

I chuckled and returned the dorky gesture. "Sir, yes sir!" I forced a smile at Krillen. "I won't hesitate to ask you for help, buddy."

He smiled back and put his arm around Eighteen's waist. That was still strange for me to see; she was once one of my greatest enemies, and now all of a sudden she is Krillen's girlfriend and a permanent member of our group. Not that I got out much, but still, it was weird.

"Well we will be off then, it is kinda late…" Krillen said and blushed when Eighteen winked at him. Ugh, I don't even want to know.

"Yeah sure; see you!" I greeted as they retreated. I sighed softly and turned to my house again; surprised to sense Dad's ki inside. I smiled softly. He probably didn't want to risk doing something that would make Piccolo and the others more suspicious than before.

"Not so fast kid." I flinched as I heard Piccolo's 'full of authority' voice just as I begun retreating.

"Hey Mister Piccolo, I didn't know you were still here." I acknowledged; cursing myself for not being more attentive.

He nodded, "Clearly, and don't think I am buying that crap you told those morons."

I rolled my eyes at him."Piccolo please," I begged, "I am not in the mood; it is friggin 2 in the morning. I am tired and I have a horrible headache_and_I have school tomorrow." It sounded like my list was everlasting.

He shrugged indifferently. "So? Your mouth still works."

"You are a leech, you know that right?" I asked rhetorically, irritation apparent in my cold voice.

"A leech that cares about you; so spill it..." It was not a request; he made it sound like a full-blown command.

I sighed; he was not going to let this go. "I have been having horrible nightmares recently…" I gave in; I never could lie to him. "Each night it gets worse and in every one of them I am the one killing you guys. I am the bad guy."

He put a hand reassuringly on my shoulder. "Those are just nightmares Gohan; you will never do anything to hurt anyone."

I gave a fake smile. "Sure…" My voice trailed off; my thoughts pausing at the vague dream about an evil me, possessed by some force, blasting planet earth into oblivion.

"There is something you are not telling me." Piccolo retorted and I snapped.

I threw his arm off my shoulder violently and glared at him. "You don't know anything! You don't know what it is like to be me! You have no right to throw around these wild untrue accusations. You. Don't. Know. Me." I spat loudly at him and stomped off back into the house.

"I am not through with you yet." Piccolo stated coolly, as if I hadn't just insulted him.

"Yeah but I am through with you!" I spat without looking back and shut the door behind me with a loud clang.  
**  
"**That was harsh." Dad noted as I practically fell through the door.

I scoffed. "Of course you eavesdropped on my private conversation."

Dad frowned at me. "It isn't a private conversation, when you are yelling so loudly that everyone can hear you." He looked me over, halting at my clenched fists. "You have gotten very aggressive lately…"

"And you are very observant these days Father." I said in a mocking tone.

"Gohan, I would appreciate it if you show me a little respect. I am your father." His tone was filled with authority.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, steadying myself, and keeping myself from saying something that could have stayed.

"Sorry Dad, these nightmares are just starting to get to me." I admitted.

"What nightmares?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed. "Dad it is late; I am going to bed." I groaned, not in the mood to explain the whole spectacle to him too.

"Even if you go to bed now, you will not be able to get back to sleep and you know it."

"Ugh fine." I rolled my eyes and fell butt-first into the soft sofa; the leathery cushion curled around my behind, making my seat comfortable.

"What do you want to know?" I caved, watching his muscular frame as he plopped down next to me.

"I want to know what has been recently up with you." He started. "The last two years you were more distant and quiet than ever before." He tousled my already messy hair. "Where is the sweet little talkative body I raised?"

I got in an upright sitting position. "I am not allowed to change?" I asked in a harsh tone. "I just died, defeating freaking Cell after letting you, my own father die; of course I am going to have issues and trouble getting over it." I sat back, my arms crossed over my chest in fury.

"What are you talking about, son?" He looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "I didn't die," he paused, "recently."

"I know, I am not retarded, you are sitting in front of me without a halo." I said that more in the sense of convincing me that what I just dreamt wasn't actually real. "It is that blasted nightmare that haunts me night after night after night…" I paused, looking into Dad's kind brown eyes.

"It feels real Dad, like I really lived through it. I feel responsible for everything that happened in that dream… As if I actually did it…" I confessed the first time in two years at someone who wasn't just a wall or a stray wild-animal in the woods who was brave enough to near me.

"Tell me about it." He said, encouraging me with his genuine smile.

"Really?" I couldn't hide my surprise; I thought he was going to suggest that I see a professional to talk these things through.

He chuckled. "Well, yeah." He said slowly, as if he was offended that I didn't thought he would care.

Without further hesitation I turned my body towards my dad and placed my feet on the couch, to get more comfortable as I talked about the imagery in the dream that I have been carrying with me for almost two years.

I told my dad how the Cell Games turned out horribly, taking the lives of both of us. I told him about the years of training I underwent with Magisterial, the highest of Kai's. I spoke about Draco and me, at first hating each other, but growing into a bond as close as brothers, if not closer.

I introduced him to the guard, the twelve members that were professionals in the world of protecting others. I passionately described our adventures, and told some of the jokes I vaguely remembered my best friend, Reynard, telling with humorous dedication.

I re-told the legend of the Z-sword, the most powerful weapon in the known galaxy who allowed me to be its wielder.

And finally I told him about Raphael, I told him how he came to earth at the same time a martial arts tournament was held here on earth. I told him about Buu, and the demon king Dabura, who almost took their lives.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I relived the vivid memory of the dream where Gomih, as seventeen-year-old was killed and how that lead to Raphael gaining enough power over me to overtake my mind…

I announced with pleasure that I managed enough strength to allow me and my evil half to be split in two, each with his own identity and personality, yet physically exact.

I told about how I released them from Buu's body, after they have been imprisoned inside the vulgar being. I spoke of the defeat of the pink monster, soon followed by the epic long awaited battle with Raphael.

I told how I was on the brink of defeat, but how my friend's and family's support gave me the power to conquer even that, and narrowly escaped deaths lingering fingers, allowing them to take the destroyer of world's instead…

"But he was still alive…" My voice trailed off, and I saw with ease that Dad was hanging on my every word. "And he took me with him, to wherever. We never reached the destination. Someone warped me from him, somehow back in time…" I smiled at my dad grimly. "And the next thing I knew, I was back at the Cell Games… The moment just before the fatal mistake in my dream was made." I hesitated, staring at a blank space on the wall in absentmindedness. "As if I were allowed a second chance…"

I shifted my gaze back to my father who was awe-struck. I stared at him, waiting eagerly for some sort of a response.

Finally his mouth opened. "Wow, son." He smiled down at me. "I don't know what to say. I am literally speechless." His eyes met mine. "Those descriptions were too vivid to be from a dream."

I smiled. "I think so too Dad!" I exclaimed, happy that someone, other than me, agreed.

"Yeah, your imagination is spectacular!" He complimented and tousled my hair before he stood up.

_Huh?_ "You don't think it was real?" I asked with a frown.

He smiled at me again, that same irritating fatherly smile. "You should write some of that down; it will make for a great book." He walked over to the stairs and threw me a quick 'goodnight wave' before walking up to his room.

I stared at a random piece of space, not blinking. My heart's beatings and the creaks my father's footsteps made on the wooden stairs were in unison.

One step, one beat…

I heard the room of my parent's door softly creak open, if it weren't for my heightened Saiyan hearing I wouldn't have been able to detect the light sound. Itcreaked shut again and I was left in complete silence.

I sat in the quiet for a while, relishing in its beauty before a realization settled in, making nest in my mind. If my own father won't believe me, who will? How can I believe myself?

I sighed. Not that I can blame him; it must sound too far-fetched to someone who can't remember living it. _If it actually happened…_ I reminded myself grimly.

I got up and started walking towards my bedroom, the steps also singing underneath my feet as I walked. I walked through my already open threshold and closed my door softly, pausing for just a second with my forehead leaning against the entry.

Reluctantly I let go of the grip that made me somehow feel comforted and fell on my bed. My eyes caught a glimpse of my digital clock next to my bed. The neon blue light flashed 03:30.

I aimed my head at the ceiling, staring into its darkness, but not even that made me sleepy. But just as Dad said, I didn't sleep a wink. I just kept tossing and turning the whole night, or rather early morning, until a few gleams of sunlight started to stream through the slight opening of my large square window the curtain didn't quite catch.

I rolled onto my side and placed my open palm under my cheek, getting comfortable. The feeling of drowsiness ceased my being and I smiled as I felt my mind starting to drift off into the heaven that was sleep.

"Gohan!" My mother yelled loudly from the hall, making me want to kill myself. Really? Just as I started to fall asleep?!

I hate this world…

Right on time Mother's head peeked in through my barely opened door. "Time to wake up sweetie." She said in her normal indoor voice; I was surprised that she didn't yell like she usually did.

I groaned; my eyes heavy from the lack of sleep. "Do I really have to go Mom?" I whined. "I do not feel too shabby."

A frown, holding the mixed emotions of worry and suspicion she walked over to my side and placed her hand on my forehead.

"Ha!" She exclaimed. "Nice try mister, but you are going to school."

"It might be internal Mommy." I used my most innocent voice.

She shot me her death stare; the stare that made Piccolo's seem like a rainbow entirely made out of baby Labradors.

"You are going to school." She repeated and walked over to my curtains, ripping them open violently. I cringed and blocked my eyes with my arm from the overly bright sight.

"I am smart enough to go to college, Mom!" I reasoned.

"Intellect of a college student but social skills of a rock…" She moaned under her breath, but I heard her.

"That is unfair mother; it is not my fault I was raised in this environment." I defended myself.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "So you are blaming me for your lacked development?" Her voice sounded as if she were close to tears. Ugh, she can be such a drama-queen at times.

"No mother, I am just saying that I have social skills." I calmed her down, knowing that another insult, or something that just sounded like an insult, would cause her to break down.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow at me and turned around, showing off her muscular arms over her chest. "Name three of your friends that aren't over 25, an alien or a dragon." She challenged.

"Trunks." I stated without any hesitation.

Mom lifted one finger from her clenched fist. "That is one." She wiggled some of her fingers. "Four more to go honey."

"Gomih." She was my twin so I saw her as one of my best friends.

Mother shook her head slowly from side to side. "Uh uh, family doesn't count."

That pretty much means I am screwed. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I will go to school."

She walked over to me and grabbed my head between her arms, pushing it against her chest. "I will miss my little boy." She started crying. "I don't want you to leave your little nest, but it is time for you to learn how to fly."

I pulled myself loose from her almost inescapable grip and smiled up at her. "I am part Saiyan Mother; I have learned how to fly when I was four years old."

My joke caused her to smack me on the back of my head. "I was trying to build a nice moment and you ruined it!" She accused. "Now get yourself dressed and cleaned; I expect you at the table in no longer than half an hour, your Dad is making breakfast."

Hearing Mom talk about Dad made my empty stomach turn. I kind of felt betrayed by the way he reacted when I told him my deepest thoughts.

I kicked my legs off my bed and jumped up, heading toward my already opened closet. I sighed as I speculated what would be socially acceptable to wear at school. I decided on a comfortable pair of jeans and a plain greent-shirt with black sneakers.

Grabbing my backpack stuffed with books whose knowledge I have already attained, and throwing it begrudgingly over my shoulder, I walked through my door, stopped at the bathroom to wash my face and quickly brush my teeth.

I stomped down the hall, and without making eye contact with the rest of my household, I walked out the front door.

"Not so fast mister." My mother came running behind me, forcing me to look back. "Aren't you going to have breakfast with us? It is the most important meal of the day." She nagged.

"Not hungry mother." I breathed and turned around ready to jump into the her further calls, I blasted off into the sky, flying at full speed towards Hercule City; the city named after the saviour of the earth, Cell's killer.

I scoffed. It should actually be Gohan city. I cringed, no that just sounded awful.

"Wait up!" My sister's voice rang through the air.

I slowed my pace and she caught up to me. I noticed that she was wearing a pair of jean-shorts and a white comical t-shirt with a cow printed in the middle saying: 'I am utterly ridiculous.' I chuckled at that.

"So how excited are you to be joining the ranks of normal thirteen-year-olds?" She asked, flashing me her perfect array of white teeth.

"Super excited." I mimicked the stereotypical voice of a teenage girl, fluttering my eyelashes at my sister.

She laughed and playfully punched me on my arm. "I am actually." She confessed. "I think it would be nice to make friends with other girls my age." Her frown was filled with annoyance. "I am constantly surrounded by you muscle heads."

"That makes one of us." I retorted bitterly.

"Uh uh, I am not allowing this crappy negative vibes near me." She waved her hands towards me. "This is exciting!" She said convincingly.

"I guess…" I breathed.

"We're here!" She exclaimed and turned around a few times in the air, looking like a graceful dolphin doing tricks.

"That was fast." I retorted.

"Duh, we are Saiyans!" She did a dramatic pose. "Super speed baby!"

I smiled at her silly behaviour and we both decided that it would be best if we land on a deserted area, so we could walk like pedestrians into the school, without raising suspicion.

We found place which wasn't buzzing with human life and landed there, starting to walk into the direction of the school. After a few minutes we reached the school we would spend the next four of our lives in.

'Orange star High School' flaunted proudlyon the sign in bold lettering above the gate at the entrance.

"So this is it, huh?" I asked, eyeing the sign that was clearly mocking me. As if it said: _"Ha-ha, you have to go to school while I stay out here doing nothing."_Stupid sign. If it weren't for all the people walking about, I would have blasted it to oblivion with my ki.

"It is." Gomih squealed happily and grabbed my arm in her hand, dragging me through the entrance.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. Using the directions we read at the entrance door, we found our way to the admissions office to get our class-schedules.

Our sneakers made squishy-like sounds on the laminated tiles as we walked down the hall, until we reached our destination.

The door was entirely made of glass, allowing us to see through it before we office was small; a little waiting area withpadded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a bigclock ticking loudly all stared back at us.

Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greeneryoutside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers andbrightly coloured flyers taped to its front.

There were three desks behind the counter, one of which wasmanned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses.

The red-haired woman looked up, probably sensing our stared. "Can I help you?" She mouthed and we walked through the door.

"I am Gohan and this is my sister Gomih," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till shefound the ones she was looking for.

"I have your schedules right here, and a map of the school." Shebrought several sheets to the counter to show us.

She went through our classes for us, seemed like we followed the exact same schedule, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave each of us a slip tohave each teacher sign, which wewere to bring back at the end of the day.

She smiled at us. "I hope you enjoy Orange star." She genuinely hoped, smiling a sincere smile.

"I am sure we will." Gomih spoke on behalf of both of us before leaving the toasty room.

"Ready for our first class?" She gushed with a broad smile on her lips as I closed the glass door behind me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I returned the smile, lacking the high amount of enthusiasm hers held, but nevertheless, a trace of excitement lined my lips.

"Great!" She exclaimed and stared intently with squinted eyes at the piece of paper the lady at the admissions desk gave us.

"Looks like we have Mathematics first with mister Granger in room 304..." She folded the paper and placed it securely in one of the zipper-compartments in her backpack.

Using the map we were given, we slowly made our way to class 304.

The door was open and we both stared at the teacher, who was busy giving a fiery speech about discipline to the students.

I knocked on the door, just loud enough for the teacher to turn his head towards us. He was a short-ish person, looking like the stereotypical image of a professor with his pointy beard, grey hair and round glassed. He was wearing a brown tweed jacket with navy trousers and topped the ensample off with a light blue checked shirt and a red bow-tie, the combination awful.

"Ah, the son's!" He exclaimed and fidgeted with his spectacles, as if he were expecting us.

From my current view, I could see some students stretch their necks towards the door as they tried to see who stood behind it.

Mr. Granger cleared his throat before turning to the class again. "Today my young…" He hesitated, peeking at the class over his thin-framed glasses. "Scholars…" He finally finished his sentence, making a few students chuckle.

"Today we are being graced with two new class members, who actually know how to read." He turned his head toward us. "That is your cue, guys." He encouraged us to enter the class.

I hesitate for a split-second at the door, freezing on the spot. Gomih and I shared a look of nervousness before we entered the classroom together, me walking two steps ahead of her.

I scrutinized the room; it was pretty spacious. The ceiling was unusually high and there was lots of space left over in between the desks. An entire wall was taken by blackboards and the high, old-fashioned windows set at head level only to make it seem larger.

The students' desks are just standard wooden desks with a shelf underneath for books, matched with wooden chairs with metal frames. Simple and efficient.

I stopped walking when I reached the centre of the room, standing in front of the class, facing the other students.

"Oh, hi there." I flashed my most charming smile and gave a little wave, making a few guys in the class chuckle. A few statements of: "He is so gay," reached my ears, but I didn't let that bother me.

"My name is Gohan." I introduced myself and turned my head toward Gomih, expecting that she was going to speak next, but instead, she just stood still, with big petrified eyes at the other students.

"And this is my lovely sister, Gomih." I pointed to my sibling, who seemed to snap out of her frightened 'deer in headlight' trance, managing a smile at the class. "As you probably can see, if you remembered to put in your contacts today, we are twins." I joked, and was awarded with a few chuckles and smiles; especially from the girls...

"Gohan here made perfect scores on his entry exams." He smiled proudly at me. "English, math, chemistry…" His voice trailed off and he fidgeted with his glasses once more. "A few of you could learn from his example."

"Example this!" A random guy called and pulled his pants down; swaying his naked behind from side to side a few times before pulling them back up again. He must be a jock; I noticed when I spotted his football jersey.

The entire class joined in a frenzied fit of uncontrollable laughter. Gomih elbowed me softly in the side, trying to get my attention. "And I thought the woods near our house were filled with deranged animals." She whispered under her breath, making me chuckle.

"Silence!" The teacher yelled, but it didn't seem to have any effect on the other students. "You kids are an embarrassment to public school!"

The laughter ceased and the teacher turned to me and Gomih, an angry frown still embedded on his brow. "You kids may sit wherever you find an open seat." He stated and took a sip of his glass of water.

"Okay, great." Gomih made her voice heard for the first time.

I studied the class, trying to locate an open seat, but instead I notice a flash of dark hair and saw that someone was looking right into my eyes. A girl with really long straight hair that was very eye-catching smiled at me. I couldn't help but stare into her deep violet eyes and fair-skinned perfect face. Her lips were full, and her cheeks held just a hint of pinkness.

I found myself a space in the third row, fourth from the front. I saw in my peripheral view that my sister situated herself on the far side of the class, nearly at the complete back.

I took out my pencil case and a notebook out of my backpack and turned my attention to Mr. Granger who was busy erasing previous work from the blackboard.

I felt someone behind me exert a small amount of energy, clearly noticeable in a human's strength. I rolled my eyes and shifted my head about a quarter of an inch to the side, making the spit ball fly past me and land on the floor, missing its intended target entirely.

I sighed softly. Why am I not surprised?

My assaulter continued to haul little drenched paper bullets towards me, but soon gave up when he dispiritedly realised that he wasn't going to hit me; or maybe his ammunition just ran out.

I averted my attention to the teacher's boring, droning voice, explaining a lesson which I have mastered when my age was still available in a single digits, and before I knew it, my previous sleepless night caught up to me.

My eyelids slowly started to shut, burning in protest as I tried to force them to stay open; until finally they closed fully, making the teacher's voice drift away slowly and disappear…

"Dude, wake up!" An unfamiliar girly voice whispered urgently, tearing through my thoughts and bringing me back to reality. A soft touch on my shoulder alerted me and I shot up, my hand already curled tightly around the soft and feminine wrist.

My eyes met with kind blue naïve eyes, the similar colour as the sky. Her eyes were jolted wide open in fright and her eyebrows and lips quivering softly.

Her light-brown bangs blocked one of her eyes, hanging loosely like a silk curtain over her delicate features. I opened my palm quickly after I registered that there was no danger, and looked down at the girl's fair-skinned hand.

Red marks of my fingers were imprinted on her delicate wrist, turning blue at the corners. One of the bells on her charm-bracelet rang softly as she jolted her hand away quickly. Her soft blue eyes penetrated mine as she stared at me with question in her eyes.

Someone cleared their throat in a deep gruff voice. "Mister Son, what are you doing?"

My head turned instinctively at the mention of my surname. I flinched as I saw thirty, if not forty different arrays of eyes stare back at me, the same confusion in their expressions that the delicate girl with the caramel hair and soft blue eyes wore.

Mister Granger cleared his gruff voice again, making me shift my attention back to him. "Did you have a nice nap?" He directed sarcastically at me when I didn't answer him the first time.

Totally baffled by the situation and rendered nervous by all the glares of thirteen year old kids on me, I felt obligated to answer.

I shifted nervously in my seat. "I honestly don't know." I admitted slowly, not sure what was going on. "If you don't mind me asking, sir, where am I?" I asked politely in a confused tone, not remembering a where I was and how I got here.

Everyone burst into laughter, some punching their fists against the desk through the fits.

"Well mister Son, you are in math class." He said pointing at the black board full of different equations. "But if you cannot answer the next question, which I have been discussing for the past fifteen minutes, you will find yourself in detention." His voice was full of authority, making me gulp. He scribbled something, in a very messy handwriting, barely readable, on the board.

"Don't just sit there like a lost puppy, get to solving!" He ordered, snapping his fingers a few times. I reluctantly stood up, the metal legs of my chair screeching on the tiles as I shifted my seat back, just enough to get out without bumping into my desk.

_I was in a classroom? _But when my eyes met Gomih's raised eyebrows, I remembered that we were in school. What the hell, why did I just space out like that; my mind turning completely empty for a moment.

"Remember, detention…" The teacher crossed his arms over his chest smugly, as if knowing already that I was going to fail.

I approached the blackboard with determination, jumping gracefully up the little step that led to the board and graciously took a piece of white chalk between my thumb and forefinger. I took a step back to examine the sum and smiled; this was a piece of cake for me. I probably could have done this equation before I was properly potty trained!

I quickly jotted the answer below the question in my neat and legible writing, placing the chalk back on its resting place and clapping my hands together as I got rid of the leftover chalk on my palms.

I took a step back with my arms held smugly behind my back, giving the teacher room to examine my answer.

"That is wrong." He said in a monotone, crossing a bold 'x' over my answer. "The answer should be positive one, not negative one." He smiled deviously at me. "Detens…" He started but I interrupted him.

"No offence sir, but you are the one who is wrong." I politely stated, making the entire class gasp.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his cheeks flushing bright red.

"Yes." I affirmed and took the chalk out of his grasp, finding a clean place on the board and writing the sum over again. "See,?" I pointed to a specific place on the sum. "If you take this six over the positive turns into a negative, the simple rules of math." I declared. "And negative six divided by positive six is negative one; so 'x' is equal to negative one." I concluded.

"Class dismissed." He breathed through clenched teeth, staring at me. I fidgeted with my hands, uncomfortable under his glare.

"But sir, there is still ten minutes of glass left…" A pimply-faced girl with bleach blond hair braided into two pigtails, who sat in the first row, looked at her watch as she said this.

"Class dismissed." He repeated simply, louder than before, going to sit behind his desk, absentmindedly staring at some papers.

A boy with blond hair running past his ears was the first person who was brave enough to rise. Soon a choir of chairs scraping on the tiles, could be heard from the class as all the kids stood up, heading towards the exit with their bags over their shoulders and their books in their hands. But not a peep came from their mouths.

"Nice job nerd boy." The blond boy, who stood up first, shot me a thumbs up as he whispered this. At a total loss of what to do, I walked towards the masses of children to the door, but just before I could walk through the threshold the teacher called me back.

"Here." He said in a monotone as he tore a piece of paper off, extending it towards me. I took it hesitantly.

"Uh, thank you." I thanked him as I took the paper.

"I would expect these wisecracks from the jocks Gohan, but not from a future scholar; it speaks for itself that I am disappointed." He said as he stared at me with a disappointed gaze. "Detention is after school." He said and turned back to his desk. "That is all." He greeted, and I took that as my queue to leave.

As soon as I was out of the door, something hard hit me in my chest. "Oomph!" I exclaimed as I caught a schoolbag in my arms before it could fall.

"What was that?!" A familiar voice whispered annoyed. The halls were empty; the only sign of life was a kid who rummaged through his red locker.

My left foot suddenly turned into jelly as I took my next step towards my sister. I caught myself, using the wall as support as I leaned against it. My head started throbbing and white flashes blurred over and over in my mind, making me dizzy.

"Gomih?" I asked unsurely, not knowing if she was still there; it felt like all my senses went blank too.

"Yeah?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"What is happening?" I whispered more to myself, leaning with all my weight against the wall, but her heightened Saiyan hearing picked it up.

"Gohan?" She asked worriedly as she looked me over.

"I must go." I muttered under my breath and flashed into a random direction, hoping it would lead to the exit. For a change luck was on my side and a bright 'exit' sign flashed before me.

Making sure that I was out of sight for unwanted spectators, I blasted into the sky, having no direction, just trying to get my disoriented thoughts in order.

After travelling about a hundred miles, I slowed down, braking abruptly in the sky, just hovering above an empty space of land. I placed my hands on the sides of my head.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" My breathing became harder as I started to hyperventilate. "Images of who I remembered as Raphael churned around at my thoughts.

"What are you planning?!" I yelled aimlessly at the sky, hoping that Raphael, if he were real, would hear me.

_Silence…. _

"Answer me dammit!" I yelled louder, my voice on the verge of breaking, out of sheer frustration; two years have been long enough, I demand answers!

Without realizing it, I started transforming into my Super Saiyan 2 form. The maximum of this form was reached, making the planet shake a bit, so I pushed harder, remembering more complex levels of the Saiyan transformations.

I desperately hoped that my hair would grow trice in size, stopping beneath the small of my back. I wished with all my being that the familiar yet unfamiliar power would surge through my veins once again.

But it didn't, no matter how hard I pushed.

I pushed my power even harder, refusing to give in so quickly and released every fragment hidden in the extreme corners of my body. I rejoiced when I felt the transformation, but it was just out of my reach.

A sudden dizzy feeling entered my head, making me stutter through the sky as I averted back to my base form.

_What is happening to me…?_ The last thought that ran through my head before I lost consciousness.

_Helllloooooo…_ A voice called eagerly. _Earth to Gohan…_ A laugh echoed through my skull. _Feels weird to say that. _

_Who is there?_ I was on high alert in my mind.

Another laugh. _You_. He claimed in a chirpy voice.

_What?_ I retorted out confused.

_I am you…_ He talked again. A blurry vision of me appeared in my mind. _Hey me!_ He greeted happily, giving me a little wave. _Seeing is believing after all…_ He continued. _So why do you still look unsure? _

_What is happening…? _I repeated the question I have been asking for the umpteenth time this last hour.

He laughed again_. I will need you to keep an open mind here…_ He stared me dead in the eyes with, well my eyes. _What is the last thing you remember?_ He asked, his eyes penetrating the deepness of the inner mechanisms of my mind.

_I was in class and.._ I started but stopped as he stared at me with angry eyes.

_No not that, the last thing you remember happening on Magisterial's realm? He_ gave more specifics to his question, making me flinch.

_You know about Magisterial?_ I barely choked out the words in shock.

_Of course I do._ He said as if I should have found it obvious.

I took a deep breath, giving my mind the chance to untangle the barb-wire that was my current thoughts.

_Okay, my mind is so open my brain might fall out any moment now..._ He chuckled at my joke, but didn't say anything, giving me the chance to finish.

_Why am I looking at the eleven year old version of me? _

He chuckled. _Open mind?_ He asked again, to make sure.

I nodded curtly, eager to hear the reason for this madness.

_I am the future version of you…_ He hesitated. _Well, if your future continued the way it did..._ His voice held a major melancholy vibe.

_So everything I have been dreaming about… _My voice trailed off, I couldn't help but smile at the faint epic memories dancing around in my mind.

He smiled. _They were not dreams_. He confirmed and mimicked my smile. He turned his head askew as he stared at me with raised eyebrows. _What did you think they were?_

I shrugged. _Epic hallucinations caused by the heat during the Cell games._

He laughed. _You can't be serious, but now that you have mentioned Cell… _He fished for more information.

_I killed him without taking Dad with me. _I confirmed what he probably wanted to know.

He smiled. _Good, you did it right this time._ He breathed in relief.

_You are from a different time? _I asked, ignoring his previous statement.

_Correct._ He answered curtly.

_So you are the one that saved me? _

He smiled broadly. _Of course!_ He exclaimed, but it soon turned glum. _ I have no control in this time… It took me years of mental training just to channel some of your power to send you back in time._

I frowned. _Why didn't Magisterial and the others help you?_

He smiled, it wasn't a happy smile. _They can't; this world consists of utter darkness and evil, Magisterial's pure and bright energy cannot trace a place like this. Remember each time that Raphael suddenly disappeared off the face of the universe, and couldn't be traced?_

I nodded.

_That was where he hid and devised his evil strategies. It is another dimension, similar to the world you and I once lived in, just different. Here is no hope…_

He smiled as he noticed my weary expression. _Oh, and sorry about that._ He apologized.

_About what? _I asked with a frown printed on my brows.

_I tried to reach you earlier, you see, I can only communicate with you through your dreams; and you were technically sleeping, but I didn't realize that you were in class. _

_Why didn't you do that earlier?_ My voice was an accusation; I didn't care in the least that he was responsible for the blank-mindedness I felt earlier. I actually felt relieved that I knew what the reason behind it was; I wasn't going mad...

_It could have spared me a lot of drama and crap. _I continued in the same tone.

_I was occupied… _

_With what?_ A deeper frown was apparent on my features.

He smiled grimly. _Why tell you when I can show you?_

My head started spinning and the darkness of my mind transformed into a grey-walled chamber, smelling strongly like urine.

_I groaned weakly, my head falling to the side; it felt too heavy for my shoulders. I opened my eyes, they opened like old and rusty garage doors, almost creaking agape._

My mouth felt dry and tasted sour.

The grey image blurred in front of me, so intense that I had to close my eyes again, opening them once the spinning inside my mind ceased.

_I stared dead into a grey wall, rising several metres above my head. My head also resided on the same dead-coloured opposing wall. _

_I tried to move my limbs but I realised that they were bind together behind my back. I didn't know why, but I felt drained. It felt like all my energy left my body even though I had consumed a few healing potions, I frowned, how long have I been here? _

"_Raphael!" I yelled loudly in a hoarse voice; my voice cords begged me for water. I stomped my two feet that were bind together in a shiny white metal ring, hard against the brown-tiled floor; I did more damage to my feet than to the floor. A sting throbbed through my entire leg. _

"_So the monkey is finally awake…" A metal slicing sound echoed through the room as the door slot opened, Raphael's orange and blue eyes peering through. _

_I had the urge to throw a ki-blast at him, but I remembered my hands were restricted behind me. _

"_I am not your monkey…" My voice vibrated with anger. _

_He closed the slot and I heard his footsteps disappeared down the hall. _

_I sighed and leaned my head against the cold, soothing wall, closing my eyes, trying to sense what other presences were here, wherever this was. I opened my eyes with a frown on my brow; I couldn't sense anything… _

_I shook as the metal started clanging outside of the door. The large, grey door opened with a loud creak and Raphael walked in. This must have been the first time I have ever seen him dressed in casual clothing; he was wearing a blue t-shirt and a black, skinny-jean, showing off his lean legs. _

_He looked more like a normal teenager than a hardened evil villain I came to know. _

"_Miss me?" Raphael asked merrily as he hunched down next to me, his eyes at the same level as mine. _

_I turned my head to the other side, so I was out of his view completely, that made him chuckle. I flinched as his warm hands touched my palms. The rattling of keys from his pocket and my hands were suddenly free._

_I brought them in front of my face as I clenched and unclenched my fists. The same peculiar rings that were also on my feet, rested on my wrists… _

_He moved over to my lower limbs, still in his hunched position as he unlocked them from each other. _

_His hand bind around my torn gi, the same one I wore in the fight earlier, as he lifted me up like a cat would its young._

"Ups a daisy." He said friendly as he put me down on my feet.

"_Why are you suddenly so nice?" I aired my thought, making him snicker. _

"_If you knew what I did, you would also be in a chirpy mood." He smiled down at me, a sight I rarely saw from him. _

_He led me with his hand placed on the small of my back forward. "You really are freaking me out." I said with a frown. _

_He laughed. "Good." _

_He opened the door that I learned to hate. I closed my eyes as terror filled my entire being, not for me, but for them… _

_My ears were flooded with the annoying beeping sounds the complicated and complex machinery made, as if they were mocking me in unison. _

"_Please…" I wasn't the begging kind, but the plea escaped my heart and my soul, pleading that I wouldn't go through this again. _

"_Someone has to, so it might as well be you." He whispered, not a hint of compassion in his scarred features. _

_The ki-rings obstructed my use of my true power; so I was lead like a weak, sick donkey, without the ability to defend itself, to the cylinder-formed cage. They pushed me through it, my will too weak to fight for myself. _

_Automatic doors slid open, making a peculiar sound as a set of boots clicked on the surface of the tiles. The sound grew nearer and nearer until it was basically next to me. I scowled. _

_Vaughan… _

"_Is the machine ready yet?" He asked, his voice the living embodiment of the wicked. _

_The scientist character dressed in his long lab-coat locked the cage shut, shutting me inside it. All too familiar of what was about to happen, I closed my eyes and braced myself, more mentally than physically for the excruciating pain that is to come. You will get used to it, they say._

Bull!

_The machine's screams intensified at the level of me wanting to rip my ears off, but my face held an unbreakable pokerface; I wasn't going to give these vile creatures the pleasure in knowing they cause me pain. The blue jolt of pure electricity galloped on the silver cage barriers until it started to poke at me. _

_My shirt was ripped off and lay in dismantled ash on the small space of floor below me. The pain completely consumed me, poking on my chest and driving into my flesh and bones. I clenched my teeth so hard that I was surprised that they didn't fall off. Still, I refused to show these bastards that I was in utter anguish. _

"_Amazing, after just one use of the machine a week ago, he seems already used to it." Vaughan stroked the pointy part of his grey short beard absentmindedly as he stared me up and down. "Good find Raphael." _

"_Thank you; I have had my eyes on him since I saw him six year…" Raphael gasped, as if he said something he wasn't supposed to. _

_Turned to him, a grimace on his face and he stopped stroking his beard. "What?" His tone sent shivers down my spine. _

_Raphael ignored him, staring dead-like at my transformation. Vaughan flashed in front of Raphael faster than the speed of light, making the ever so calm destroyer of worlds quiver like a cane. He curled his hand around Raphael's V-neck shirt, creating a fist over it. _

_He stared into his eyes, Raphael broke down; he actually started crying. "I am so sorry uncle, I should have told you, but he wasn't ready back then, he only had about a year's worth of training!" _

_He threw Raphael to the ground, making him land flat on his back. He crawled using his hands and feet with big widened frightened eyes until he reached a wall, where he resumed the foetal-position, hiding his face from his uncle. _

"_I should have let this little runt kill you." He bent down to his nephew's level, whispering it menacingly into his quivering ear. "Heavens know that if I didn't teleport you back to get healed, in the midst of a battle," He looked away, apparently disgusted, "such a disgrace!" He spat down to Raphael. "You would have died…" The words stung in the air like a bad piece of cheese. _

"_I… I am sorry Uncle…" Raphael sobbed out barely audible. _

_Vaughan turned around and walked with his cane, ruby resting magisterially at the top of it, towards the group of other people whose names I didn't bother in learning. _

"_What is done cannot be undone Raphael." He sighed a disappointed sigh. "Just know this," His scowl faced Raphael again, who cringed as they met. "If this boy didn't have such a strong and pure will, too powerful for me to conquer manually, you would have been fed to the wolves." His attention shifted to the scientist sitting at the contraption controlling me. _

"_You may complete the transformation now, Keith." He said, looking into my screaming eyes the whole time. "And boost the volt up to 50%." _

_The scientist frowned at his master. "But sir, that is more than twice as much as before; I am not sure his body will take that force without exploding." _

_Vaughan shifted his squinted eyes to Keith for just a second. "I didn't employ you to give suggestions or defy my orders," he paused, the silence hanging thickly in the air. "Or did I?" He yelled it so loudly that the poor scientist fell out of his chair, rolling onto the floor." _

_He shifted his glasses to their natural position. "No sir." He breathed out quietly. _

_Vaughan stood up straight again, lifting his nose snobily in the air. "Good; now do your job or I will dock you a day's pay." _

"_You don't pay me sir." _

_A smile so terrifying trickled onto Vaughan's lips. "Allowing you to live sweet Keith is your payment, and I don't think you would survive a day's dock." _

_Keith curled his hand around a crystal lever, but hesitated before pulling it, just staring at it for a few seconds. "Yes sir." He breathed and pulled the lever. _

_My agonised yell echoed across the room and bounced from the walls back at me. My yells intensified as my body twisted and jolted into unnatural positions, as the jolt surged through my immature body. _

"_Not so tough now young hybrid, are we?" He cooed. _

"_Go. To. Hell." I spat through my clenched teeth and alarming level of pain._

_"Maybe for vacation this year…" He joked, his bastardly crooked smile the last thing I saw before the darkness completely drowned me…_

I was thrown out of the memory abruptly, my eleven-year-old eyes staring sadly at me. _I don't want you to relive the rest._ He said slowly.

_Why?_ I asked, eager to know what happened. _What did they do to you?_ I asked softly.

_They transform me into a demon, kill and destruction the only words in its vocabulary._ He cringed. _I have killed countless of galaxies and innocent people Gohan, without my consent!_ He yelled the words, making me flinch.

He placed his hands over his face, probably hiding the few tears I saw running down his cheeks. He gave me a forced smile. _But I didn't come here to tell you that, I came here to tell you that the Raphael in your time, was also shot back through time, just like you were, due to him having physical contact with you when the shift was made; but Magisterial and the others still know about you, they did not forget.  
_

_They still remember me?_ I wanted to jump up and down in joy, but I retained myself, focussing on the more important matters at hand. _But my family was affected and they weren't near me.  
_

_They are mortals…_ He explained briefly. _Continue your training, Raphael and Buu will still arrive in four year's time._ He smiled as he saw my worried expression. _But don't fret, Shin and Kibito will arrive as well, they will brief you in at that time._

_How am I going to get as strong as I used to be in just four years?_ I panicked. _I mean it took me nearly six years to master the fourth transformation, and that was under the vigorous training of Magisterial, I can't in this short time… _

He placed a finger over his lips, shushing me. _You really don't think your power, all you have worked for in your entire after life would just 'poof', be gone?_ He laughed a silly laugh. _No, you still have your powers; they are just dormant, hidden very deeply in yourself. You will fully regain it when Raphael comes at the tournament._

He smiled sheepishly at me. _I am actually using your powers to communicate with you, I am not strong enough on my own for that… _

I smiled warmly. _Don't sweat it; what's mine is yours!_ I joked, making him smile. _Just don't leave me hanging when Raphael arrives..._

He chuckled. _That is something I would not dare doing._

_Good._ I shot him a playful death stare. _You are warned little me…_

_I have to go. _ He smiled_. I sense that someone from your time is trying to contact you._

_Wait!_ I yelled at his form starting to get transparent. He paused and stared at me.

_Yes?_ He asked.

_How will I be able to contact you? _

He smiled. _You can't, I will contact you._ He gave me a little salute. _See you._

"Gohan?!" A panicked voice yelled; I was too distraught to identify its origin.

"Gohan?!" I continued when I didn't respond.

I slowly came to and my eyelids started fluttering as they were ready to open. A sudden splash of cold water abruptly made me rise; coughing out the water I involuntarily swallowed.

"What the hell Piccolo?!" I yelled at the Namekian who stood with a relieved expression on his face above me.

"Damn, kid." He breathed. "You gave me quite a scare!" He yelled and placed his arms under my arms as he helped me to my feet. "You were unconscious for nearly an hour and you weren't responsive. Your heart beat was also dangerously low. I was just about to haul you over to Dende if the water thing didn't work!"

I pinched his cheek and ducked under the fists he threw towards me. "Look who is worried about me." I said in a high-pitched baby-like voice.

His green face turned red as he fumed. "Excuse me for caring!" He yelled and stomped as he turned around, facing the direction of the lookout.

I gave him a tight hug. "Thanks Piccolo." I said in a sincere voice. "Sorry for yelling at you last night." I apologized and he nodded as he pushed away. He placed his hand on my head and tousled my hair with a smile on his features.

"Don't sweat it kid; you were upset, you didn't mean it."

I smiled. "I am glad you know me so well."

"So what are you doing out here?" He fished. "I thought you were supposed to be in school today."

I shrugged. "Yeah…" I made the one syllable word stretch out long. "I am going to hear an earful of it when I get home…"

"Why go home?" Piccolo blasted into the sky with a smile on his green face. "We haven't sparred for quite a while you know?"

I chuckled. "You really want to take on this?" I jokingly proclaimed and waved to my body.

He threw his turban and cape to the ground; making a loud clang. He didn't say a word; he got in a fighting stance and gestured with his fingers for me to attack.

I smiled and jumped into the sky towards my first mentor; I didn't need to be invited twice…

...

...

_Whooooooop! The first chapter is complete!_

_Hope you liked my new take, and plot on the story!_

_Remember to review!_

_Until next time…_

_-Wilmi_


	2. Chapter 2: The Gold Fighter

_Hey there my pretties! I hope you are excited to read what I have in store for you this week…_

Thank you for all the subscribers, and to: unwanted half Saiyan demon, Jochan 2005, SCstaff, nrvbndnb, gohanssj4, guest (who is a fellow south African *high5* :D ), Gohandominates, vienne, pinksparkles, ky111 and the best for last, bloodydrenith, for reviewing!

*enjoy!

**CHAPTER 2: The Golden Fighter.  
**  
The moon hung high in the sky, a perfect silver disk, bleaching the land into a ghost-like replica of daytime. I tip-toed in the shadows to the front door; my back slightly hunched as I stepped closer to the place I called home.

I curled my fingers around the round doorknob, and grinded my teeth together as I slowly started turning it, hoping that it wouldn't make a sound.

I smiled as the door greeted me with silence. I opened it wide enough for me to barely squeeze through and pushed it closed gently again with my open palm on the soft texture of the dark wood. It made a soft click sound as it closed, not nearly loud enough to be registered by my mother and father's extremely sensitive ears upstairs.

I didn't bother locking the door. No thief will dare to enter a house infested with Saiyans.

I continued to walk through the dark room, carefully avoiding bumping into the many tables and ornaments the living room held. I slowly and silently made my way up the stairs, knowing exactly after all these years where each creaking spot resided.

My smile exclaimed 'success!' as I stared at my closed door, waiting to be opened.

"Not so fast mister." I froze as I heard Mother's voice vibrating with soft anger behind me.

I turned my head towards her, flashing her my brightest innocent smile. "Hey Mommy." I said chirpily in a high voice.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "The principal called this morning," She looked at the clock on the opposing wall. "Which was exactly thirteen hours ago."

"Oh?" I played dumb.

From the limited light that seeped through the closed curtains in the hall, I could see her eyes squint. She sighed angrily.

"You were apparently only at school the first period, after making a spectacle of the math teacher, and mysteriously disappearing after." Her fingers tapped impatiently on her arm as she waited for a reply.

"Oh, that…" My voice trailed off, and I dared not to make eye contact.

"Yeah, that…" She mimicked my exact tone. "But, I am willing to let it slide." I lifted my head up, looking at my mother with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked shocked, expecting nothing less than the death penalty as punishment for my rebellious behaviour.

"But only this once…" She said strictly. "You are a smart kid Gohan, if you want to skip school at least fake an illness or something like I did."

My mouth fell agape. "You skipped school?"

She chuckled. "Don't sound so surprised squirt, your mommy was a wildcat back in the day."

"Firstly… Ew!" I exclaimed. "Secondly, awesome!"

"But unlike my father, I am strict, so it is never to happen again." Her eyes squinted. "Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good." She turned around. "You better get to bed young man." She shot over her shoulder. "It is already past midnight and you have school tomorrow." She shot me a glare. "Which you _will_ attend."

I smiled. "Which I will attend." I repeated as I walked to my room. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and jumped into bed, draping my dark blue covers over my body. Sleep took me as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I was the first to wake up, so I grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and downed the last few drops of orange juice from the carton before putting it back in the fridge.

I took a quick shower and got into a bright purple shirt and grey chino. I wore slip in shoes and ran a comb through my hair quickly; it had no positive results.

Leaving my mother a note on the fridge saying that I was off to school early, I grabbed my backpack and blasted off into the sky, heading for Hercule-city; it was about 250 miles from home; aka a forty-five minute flight.

I travelled through the mountain area, flying with my face faced to the sky above and my arms relaxing behind my head. I flew with closed eyes, dodging incoming birds effortlessly as I felt their life-forces.

The brisk fresh air calmed my mood, and the serenity gave me a chance to evaluate the past happenings the last two days. I worried about the future me, trapped inside his own mind, and I started strategizing about how I was going to handle things this time around when Raphael arrives… Not that I can remember much about him, except for his penetrating eyes and aggressive evil nature…

Hmm.. Future me said that I still had all my powers and techniques inside me, they were just hidden deeply. Maybe there is a way I can access these dormant powers…

My thoughts were interrupted when a flurry of thousands of ki's and life-forces flooded my mind. I spun around and rested my arms tightly next to my sides as I stared down at the quiet city; only a few people walking about on this early hour.

I landed in the park, seeing that no one was near it now; it was seven am; everybody was probably still getting ready for school and work.

After walking around aimlessly for a couple of minutes I found a bench between two tall trees. I sat on it with my feet crossed on the seat, stretching my arms as I relaxed. I closed my eyes, relinquishing in the calming sounds of birds chirping and leaves rustling in the slight wind; a perfect scene to continue my thoughts in.

My eyes shot open as I heard a woman scream. Instinctively I jumped up and landed in an automatic fighting stance, resulting in a few questioned stares from random pedestrians. I extended my ki-barrier, trying to sense what was out of place, but I didn't feel any ki that particularly stood out.

I stood upright, getting out of my fighting stance, but still stood with a precautious clenched fist. Another scream.

Not hesitating another second, I darted into the direction I heard the scream. I paused when I turned around the corner and saw that a bank was being robbed by men wearing ski-masks; they were also holding a middle-aged woman hostage as they carried the bags of cash out.

I sighed angrily and looked around me as I walked deeper into the alley, making sure the coast was clear as I transformed quickly into my first Super Saiyan state.

Nobody will recognise me now…

I placed my backpack securely between some shrubs and got out of the shadows.

There were seven crooks all and all; four armed with guns, while two carried the money out and one holding the woman hostage with a knife.

A police squad car was already at the scene, but the officers were rendered helpless behind the vehicle as the armed men kept shooting at them, making it impossible for the arms of the law to retaliate.

My lips twitched up in a half-smile; but not impossible for a Saiyan…

I jumped from my hiding place, high into the sky and quickly punched one of the gunmen down before he could even see me and quickly hit the remaining two armed robbers' heads together, making them collapse intertwined to the ground.

I was careful not to use too much force; I didn't want to kill them, as humans are extremely fragile.

"Who's that?" I heard the curious whispers of some spectators.

I jumped onto the back of the truck the other gunman resided on.

"You little…" He started. "Eat lead!" He yelled and started firing his gun at me. I caught every single bullet with ease in my palm, without breaking my eyes away from his, leaving the man speechless when his ammunition was emptied.

He stared terrified at me as his emptied gun fell out of his shaky hands, which he now held above his head.

I stood straight-up; opening my palm, making the crushed bullets fall to the ground with clinking sounds.

Before he had time to think about running, I shifted all my weight to my left arm as I kicked my feet up, kicking him through his face. He fell on his back on the ground near his other friends, clearly unconscious.

"He… He's a monster!" The driver yelled fearfully. The tires of the truck screeched on the pavement as they sped away.

I directed my right open palm towards the speeding vehicle, and uttered a low yell as I channelled some invisible ki towards it. The car rolled a few times before it came to a standstill.

"Don't move, or I will plant a bullet in her head!" The remaining goon threatened as he pointed the gun to my chest.

I walked arrogantly with my arms hanging loosely from my sides, towards the goon.

"I mean it!" He yelled in a panic-stricken shaky voice.

"Go ahead." I stopped walking, crossing my arms over my chest. "I dare you." I challenged with a raised eyebrow.

He hesitated, sweat pouring off his forehead. "You are not a killer." I said slowly, soothingly. "Give me the weapon and we can all just get on with our lives."

His breathing came in gasped as he stared frightened at me.

I walked closer, with my arm outstretched, my palm facing up, giving him room to place the knife in. "You don't want to hurt her." My voice and eyes softened.

He wavered momentarily but let the knife fall to the ground, making it roll off the steps. He pushed the woman away from him, and I caught her in my arms before she could fall off the steps.

After securely placing the woman away from the drama I turned to her captor, who was sobbing on one of the steps.

"I didn't sign up for this shit." He wept, his whole body shaking. His voice sounded so vulnerable and young.

"We can get you some help, man." I soothed as I helped him up.

"I don't think so!" He whispered and I felt something cold press in my side. As I stared down at it, I saw a knife residing there, no matter how much force the kid pushed in, it didn't budge.

"What are you?" He breathed shocked under his breath.

"Wrong move buddy." I hissed, angry at myself that I fell for his theatricals.

I pulled his arms behind his back and lead him towards the policemen who just rounded up the other crooks.

"I am sure you guys can take it from here." I directed to the stunned officer next to me as I shoved the criminal towards him.

He gulped and barely gave me a nod. I shot him a reassuring smile before fazing away, leaving him with an even more stunned expression.

I transformed back into my original state back in a nearby ally and grabbed my backpack from the shrubs I hid it in.

I walked by the sidewalk next to the bank, trying not to look suspicious and mustered my best _'what just happened here'_ look. It seemed to work; I had to keep myself from smiling when they shrugged as they met my 'confused' expression.

Just as I turned around, someone unexpectedly stood behind me, making me flinch.

"You!" My eyes met with the beautiful violet eyes I distinctly remembered seeing in class.

Her hair were bind in two low pigtails today and she was wearing a long lose white shirt with black leggings and converse sneakers.

"Tell me who did this." She continued in an angry voice. "It hardly looks like police work."

I scoffed. "It sounds like you have faith in our city's men in blue."

"Who did this?" She repeated, more aggressive.

"How should I know?" I asked annoyed. "I just happened to walk by, that doesn't mean I know everything that happened here this whole morning." I ranted. Who does this girl think she is; demanding information from a random stranger like we all owed her something

She stared right in front of her, barely blinking as she beat her fists against each other. It doesn't seem like she even heard my rant.

"I can't believe I missed it." She growled. "I should have been the one who stopped them." She declared heroically and continued to one of the policemen, probably going to interrogate them to death too.

Giving the scene one last look, making sure I didn't leave any evidence behind, I walked the short mile towards school.

I walked through the gates and entered the building, which was buzzing with the life of all the other hundreds of students.

I started walking to class in a studious pace, not attracting any attention. I stared at the rhythmic movement of my feet as I walked. I sensed that Gomih was already inside, so I went into my first class directly, following her ki to finds its location.

_ENGLISH_ was printed in bold letters on the door, I noticed as I entered the room.

The walls of the class were painted an eerie yellow; random books and dictionaries decorating the windowsills, giving the class a boring high school vibe.

I haven't been in here before…

This classroom's desks were lined in a college fashion, in long straight horizontal lines instead of the separate desks all the other classes seemed to be having.

Not daring to pick a seat, because I didn't know which were already taken, I walked towards Gomih, who was idly chewing on the eraser on the back of her pencil as she stared out of one of the tall windows.

"Boo!" I yelled when I reached her, making wild dramatic movements with my hands as I crept on her.

She tore her face away from the window, and looked at me with wild annoyed eyes.

"Where were you this morning?" She asked. "Dad and I sensed that you went super." She whispered.

I shrugged. "I wanted to feel the rush of the transformation while I flew to school." I lied.

She frowned as she scrutinized my face. "Liar." She said with a scowl. "What happened, did you sense a new villain?"

"No, some losers were robbing a bank." I confessed, smiling broadly. "So I decided to help out."

She pouted. "You got it so lucky." She moped. "You training me, is long overdue." She declared. "You promised you would over two years ago."

I pinched her cheek. "Someone wants to have the option to go blond without hair dye too?" I teased, resulting in me getting a death stare.

"I can just ask Vegeta." She said.

"Nonsense." I smiled at her as I grabbed her in a headlock. "You are my sister, so it is my duty to train you."

She scowled at me as she wiggled out of my lock. "You make it sound like a chore." A tad bit of offence clung to her voice.

"Chores can be fun."

She laughed. "You can count on me for making it hell for you."

I chuckled. "Believe me, I know."

"But…" Just as she started her angry protest the bell rang, and the teacher stepped into the class. She wore triangle shaped glasses and a very long skirt, stretching to her ankles. Her lime-green jersey made her blond hair look golden.

"Talk to you later." I greeted and went to the teacher's desk.

"Excuse me miss?" I asked, trying to get her attention.

She stared up at me through her glasses, her green eyes meeting mine. "You are?" She asked with a frown when she didn't recognise my face.

"Gohan." I answered with a smile.

Her eyes widened slightly. "The first student ever to get a perfect score on their entrance exams…" She gushed, making me blush slightly.

"That's me!" I exclaimed.

"You weren't in class yesterday." She observed. "But you sister was."

I nodded. "I apologize for that miss, I felt overwhelmed yesterday, being that it was my first experience with kids my age." I tilted my head to the side. "And I am not quite cool and collected as my sister."

She nodded with understanding in her small face. "That is understandable, and you weren't exactly blessed with the kindest class in this school. They are animals!" She admitted, followed by a small smile. "Just don't tell the other students that." She winked at me.

I smiled. "I promise."

"Excellent," She smiled at me and pointed to the array of long desks. "You can sit wherever you'd like mister Son."

I stared at the class, not finding any space open with all the scattered students cluttering the class.

The teacher whistled, getting all the students' attention. "Could you all get to your seats please; I will be with you in a moment." She walked out of the class with a pack papers stacked in her arms.

The class came to order, but I still couldn't see any open seats.

"Yoo-hoo, new boy…" A petite girl with fair skin and short blond hair stood up from her seat and waved at me. "Here's an open seat." She pointed to the seat next to her with a smile.

As I walked I could feel everybody's stares boring into me, but I shook the uncomfortable feeling settling in my stomach off.

I walked up the long steps to the back of the class and sat down on the end of the long desk the girl pointed out for me.

"Thank you." I said gratefully to the blond girl.

I noticed that she was quite pretty. Her eyes were bright blue like sapphires and her short hair had an unusual shine and bounce to them. Her face was round and baby-like, making her resemble a cute pixie. I noticed that she was wearing a bright green tank-top with a purple pair of skinny jeans.

She smiled girly at me, with a slight blush painting her delicate cheeks. "You're welcome; I am Erasa by the way, with an 'E'." She properly introduced herself when I sat down.

She pointed a finger behind her without losing my gaze. "And this is my friend Videl." She introduced and the passionate violet eyes shifted to me for a moment. Ugh, it is that girl from this morning, who thinks she owns the place.

I smiled at the two females. "Nice to meet you." I said sincerely.

The muscular boy sitting next to Videl ran his fingers through his long thick hair, making Videl's eyes widen slightly, as if she just remembered something.

"Hey, Sharpener, don't tell me _you're_ the Golden Fighter?" Her voice trailed off as she stared at him.

A slight smile tickled his lips. "Oh spare me." He said dramatically. "I don't have time to be a superhero; I spent all morning working on my biceps." He ran a finger through his hair again arrogantly, showing off his toned arms.

"So Videl," Erasa asked her friend, cradling her chin in her open palm as she spoke. "Do you think this guy may be stronger than your pops?" She asked intrigued.

A nerdy-looking boy with curly brown hair and dull brown eyes spun around in his seat, leaning his arm on the back of his chair as he talked to the ladies.

"What a joke." He exclaimed, exposing his braces. "We all know Videl's dad is the strongest there is, he will take out this golden boy without flexing his biceps." He laughed at his own joke.

"Who is Videl's dad?" I asked; curios to know who the people were worshipping now a day along with Hercule.

Erasa's hands fell on the desk with a loud thud as she stared at me with shocked eyes. "You don't know who Videl's dad is?"

I shook my head from side to side slowly. "Should I?" I asked, shocked by her outburst.

"Of course!" She nearly shouted. "She is the daughter of Mister Satan, the hero responsible for killing Cell!"

My mouth fell open a little. "You are Hercule's daughter?" I asked surprised.

"The one and only." The retorted annoyed.

"Well that must be neat, being a celebrity's daughter and all." I commented, trying to make small talk.

When Videl didn't answer Erasa sprung right into the conversation. "Our Videl is a special gal." She smiled lovingly. "Of course being a friend of a daughter of a celebrity is pretty good too, you know." She boasted.

"You are the guy!" She exclaimed out of the blue before I could comment on Erasa's statement, making me flinch. What did she mean; does she know I was the guy who really beat Cell?

"You are the guy I talked to outside of the bank this morning." She stated. "And didn't you like enrol here yesterday?" She asked with an accusing tone. "But just disappeared after first period?"

"I had some personal issues to sort out." I answered truthfully.

"Wow, right after the golden fighter vanished?" Erasa asked with big eyes, ignoring my previous statement completely.

"The Gold Fighter?" I asked curiously. "Is he a celebrity too?"

"Where are you from, you are out of the gossip loop!" Erasa exclaimed. "He is a crime fighter with super strength and magic powers." Her bangles rattled on her thin wrist as she explained passionately. Her smile turned excited. "They say he looks like a teenager, but he has glowing gold hair. Everyone is talking about it." Her voice trailed off.

Oh uh… It's been two hours and they have already made a legend out of me.

As I turned back towards the girls I noticed that Videl was staring at me with a frown on her face. Her violet eyes pierced mine, as if she was trying to read my mind. I couldn't help but wonder… _Does she know?_

"Now, let's see who can identify the unessential clause in this sentence." The teacher stormed back in the class, book already open in her hands. "Page 204, please."

My eyes still didn't dare to leave Videl's penetrating scowl.

"On the bus, I told my friend that knew me well a very important secret." The teacher drummed aimlessly in the background.

"Gohan…" Videl spoke, making me jump. "I just remembered something…"

She stared at my clothes. "What the Gold Fighter was said to be wearing."

Crap. Crap. Crap…

It was a purple shirt, a black vest, and grey pants…" She raised her eyebrow challenging at me. "Sound familiar?"

I stared down at my attire. How could I have been so stupid? A change in wardrobe wouldn't have taken me too much time.

Erasa chuckled. "Hey that's funny; you and the gold fighter dress alike." She observed.

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah… funny."

"You three in the back, pay attention!" We all flinched simultaneously as the teacher strictly called upon us.

"Good, now then… The unessential clause in that sentence was '_that_.'" She concluded her previous question.

Sharpner lay back in his seat with his arms behind his back as he snickered. "Come on Videl." He scolded playfully. "You know he can't be the Gold Fighter." He sneaked a side-glance to me. "Who has ever heard of a little book nerd being a superhero?"

"You're right…" Videl begrudgingly breathed.

Erasa smiled at me flirtatiously. "Ignore them; I bet you can fight crime if you wanted to."

I smiled broadly. "Damn straight." I said in a joking tone, making her chuckle.

Erasa turned a lock of her hair around her index finger. "So, did you just move to the city?" She fished for more information about me. "Maybe we could study at your house some time?" She bit her lip.

"Well, actually I commute here."

"Oh that's cool, where from?"

"The 439 mountain area, see it's pretty small."

She almost got out of her seat as shock paused on her features. "What, oh get out of here!" She exclaimed. "The 439 area is like 400 miles away!"

"Excuse me miss, but I am trying to teach a class here!" The teacher scolded the blond haired girl.

"Oh, sorry!" She apologized and sank back into her seat with a blush on her cheeks. Some of the children laughed at that.

"How in the world do you get here?" She whispered from under her book she used to shield her face. "That's got to be close to a five hour car drive."

I smiled. "That is just how dedicated I am about my education." I chuckled.

I can't believe I just said that; dedicated to my education?!

"Now let's move forward shall we?" The teacher asked at no one in particular. "To the complex sentence." Her eyes scanned the class. "Can I get a volunteer to read the sample paragraph?"

I paged through the book until I was at the same page as the others and stifled a laugh. Amazing, they even talk about Hercule in the grammar exercises!

"Anyone?" She asked again, no one complied.

"Hey brains." Sharpner directed to me. "Volunteer and show us how good you read." He said loudly, making some of the kids laugh.

"I think that is a marvellous idea Sharpner; well Gohan, the floor is yours." The teacher encouraged with a soft smile.

I growled internally and begrudgingly rose from my seat, holding the book firmly in my hands.

"Mister Satan then went to the city that was called Orange star City, and started a happy family. After he beat Cell, who was very evil, the city changed its name. Even though the world in now safe, Mister Satan still maintains his fitness routine, which include running laps and breaking heavy rocks." I read flawlessly and sat down again.

_What the fudge did I just read?_ I asked myself as I stared blankly at the pages. My IQ dropped by 10 points just looking at this crap, and that is what they call eight grade education?!

As if reading my violated mind, the bell rang. Without hesitating I grabbed my belongings and rushed out of the door with all the other demented students.

"Did you hear that crap?" I asked my sister when I met up with her in the hall.

She chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand as she laughed harder. "I know…" She gasped though the laughs. "I cannot believe all those morons still believe that _he_ "defeated" Cell." She made inverted commas with her fingers. "When the true hero is standing right in front of me..." She winked.

"Shhh!" I panicked. "Someone might hear you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever; out next class is history by the way." She explained after she got a quick look at our schedule. "Meet up for lunch?" She asked as she took in a seat in the front of the class.

"Sure." I smiled at her and found an open seat at the near back of the class.

The teacher immediately began with her lesson about world war one.

The rhythmic clashing of chalk against the blackboard seems to synchronize perfectly with the ticking off the clock. The teacher went fierily about in writing today's lesson on the board. I started to copy down the simple statements I already knew by heart, just to pass the time.

After what felt like an eternity the bell rung, making lots of students rush out of the classes and chatting merrily while they walked to their next class.

"Lunch!" My sister exclaimed happily and pulled me by my arm into a random direction. The smell of food suddenly engulfed my nose and made my stomach turn in excitement.

Gomih and I walked to the short line of students waiting for their chance to get food. After the four kids in front of us were finished, she went first, taking only a sandwich, an apple and a small carton of milk.

I stared at her with a raised eyebrow. She looked flightily over to me. "What?" She asked annoyed and moved over, giving me space to take what I want.

"That is all you are going to eat?" I asked and grabbed three sandwiches and two juice boxes.

"Really Gohan?" She looked over at me, one triangle piece of a chicken and mayo sandwich already hanging loosely from my lip.

"What?" I replied with my mouth full of food.

"You promised to be normal." She whispered.

"I tried being normal... It was the worst five minutes of my life." I retorted with assurance in my tone, making her roll her eyes.

I took another sandwich from the pile and threw it on Gomih's tray. "Be yourself, sis." I advised and walked past her, stopping as I stared at the different array of tables, each seat describing a gang. I smiled as I saw the table Videl and her friends resided on.

"That is terrible advice and you know it." Gomih whispered venomously to me.

I walked with determination in the direction of their table, Gomih shooting me panicked looks as we walked over.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" She asked panic-stricken under her breath, my sensitive Saiyan hearing able to pick it up.

"Socializing." I whispered back with half a smile.

(Videl's POV)

"Hey girls." The new boy, Gohan, if I can remember correctly, flashed an attractive smile to me and Erasa. "Boy." He said in a monotone, nodding towards Sharpner.

He slid into the open seat, pulling a girl down in with him. I couldn't see who it was; she was hiding behind a thick blanket of her black hair.

"I don't know if you guys have met, but this is my twin sister Gomih." He placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, making her look up and expose her flawless heart-shaped face. She was very pretty and I could see the resemblance between her and Gohan instantly.

They both had the same face construction; the same deep brown eyes and shiny raven hair. Hers were also spiky but not at the ragged intensity of her brother. The only difference I noted between the two was their skin tones; Gohan had a pale-like peach-coloured skin while his sister's was more tan and caramel-coloured.

"Sis, this is Erasa, Videl and," He smiled as he pointed to Sharpner. "What's his face."

Gomih flashed a charming smile at our little gang of three, showing off her attractively straight pearly white teeth. "Hi Erasa, Videl, What's his face."

Erasa and I couldn't help but chuckle at her tease.

"It's Sharpner." He said irritated while staring at Gohan who shot him a smile as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"My bad." He didn't sound sorry.

My eyes travelled down to his tray when he grabbed another sandwich. "How much do you eat?" I exclaimed with big eyes as my pupils met with four sandwiches, two hamburgers and two hotdogs.

He stared down at his plate and chuckled when he looked up again. "Yeah," He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I eat a lot."

"Define a lot." I challenged and he shrugged.

"Probably three cows a day." He said in a calculating tone of voice, making Erasa giggle like a guppy.

"You're so funny!" She gushed. "So where did you guys go to school before anyway?" Erasa started a conversation.

"We were home-schooled." Gomih answered with a slight smile. "But it was lots of fun; we live in the mountain and forested area, so there are a lot of wildlife and woods to irritate and explore…" Her eyes shifted to her brother's. "Let's say, I didn't study too much."

"And I bet Brains did the honourable thing and did his homework?" Sharpner mocked.

Gohan raised his can of Pepsi in the air, as if he were making a toast. "Recognise." He said in a gangster-like voice, making me smile.

Erasa giggled. "I am so jealous!" She ran her fingers quickly through her hair. "Public school really has done a number on my complexion."

Gohan laughed a vibrant laugh that encouraged any listener to join in. Erasa continued to chat with the duo, asking them question and laughing at their jokes.

I couldn't help but stare at the new boy. There was something about his face that seemed recognisable to my mind, as if I have seen this face a few times before… His peculiar hair has also run past my eyes many a times…

But where?

"You look very familiar." I aired my thoughts, suspicion in my gaze.

"Of course I do; I am the new kid remember?" He winked playfully at me, making my frown deepen.

"No, it is more than that." I pestered. "I am sure I have seen you somewhere before we met in school."

"Maybe I just have one of those faces." He covered.

"Yeah, you do." I said slowly. "A face kind of like the golden fighter's." I ambushed him with the suspicion that has twirled around in my mind the whole day.

He choked on his drink and coughed violently for a few seconds before he stopped. "Cool, I look like a superhero." He said with a genuine smile.

I don't trust him…

"Videl, his hair is black. He cannot be that fag golden fighter." Sharpner retorted.

"Golden fighter?" Gomih asked at no one in particular.

"You guys are so uninformed!" Erasa squealed. "That's so cute; he is this mysterious teenager superhero who fights crimes. He has golden spiky hair and is apparently very hot."

Gomih shot a quick irritated glare her brother's way, her lips pursed slightly.

"You don't say… I wonder who it could be…" Her voice trailed off with fake interest.

Odd...

The loud scream of the bell, rang through my eardrums.

"Guys where are you going?" Erasa asked the twins who walked into the direction of the classes. "The gym is this way."

"Coming!" Gohan yelled chirpily after her, after giving Gomih a peculiar look.

Sharpner laughed. "Of course the nerd doesn't know where the gym is." He continued laughing at his lame joke.

I walked ahead of the group, not in the mood to listen to Erasa's random anecdotes I already have heard to death. I quickly changed into my purple tight-fitting gym-shirt and black shorts and headed out to the field.

I was one of the first people to be out on the field.

"What's up with you and Gohan?" I recognised Erasa's voice as she neared me.

I folded my arms over my chest. "I don't trust him." I answered simply with a frown.

"Why, he is such a sweetie!" She exclaimed and giggled. "And not bad to look at either…" Her voice trailed off dreamily.

"Don't tell me you are already in love with him E." I groaned as I saw her familiar blue eyes sparkle with excitement.

"I think he might be the one." She gushed and fluttered her eyelashes.

"You only know him for a day!"

She smiled. "A day is more than enough…." Her lips twitched up in a bright smile. Her gleeful expression suddenly turned suspicious as she looked me over.

"You don't like him, do you?" She questioned with big eyes.

"No offence, but I don't fall in love with someone after only knowing him for twelve hours." I snapped.

She placed her arms around my shoulders and gave me a little squeeze. "Don't worry, you will meet your true love someday." She encouraged with a smile.

"You know we are only in high school?"

"One is never too young for love my dear!" She waved her face with her hand, using it as a fan. "He's coming…"

I couldn't help but stare as Gohan walked from the changing rooms to the field. His raggedy hair was swayed softly by the slight summer-day breeze. He threw his head back and a slight smile played on his lips as he closed his eyes, enjoying the cool wind. His peach-coloured skin glowed as the sunrays bounced off his slightly muscular arms.

He was wearing a blue t-shirt with grey sweatpants, making his light coloured skin flush. I followed his steps as he walked over to our little gang, standing next to Erasa, who looked like she was just about to burst with excitement.

His sister followed, wearing an oversized red t-shirt and black ski-pants, making her look even more thin than she actually was. Her hair was restricted in a tight low ponytail now, exposing her cheekbones and making her eyes look bigger.

Mister Masimino walked over to us with his clip-board, shushing the quiet chit-chat that hummed under the students.

"Okay boys and girls, today we are going to battle it out in the great sport of baseball." He declared, a few groans were heard between the students.

"Brains, you know what baseball is?" Sharpner's voice asked with a mocking tone.

I saw Gohan roll his eyes in my peripheral vision. "Gee, isn't that the sport a golf ball is used in?" He asked in a baby-voice. I couldn't help but chuckle, making him flash a smile my way.

"Have you ever played it before?" He continued to challenge the raven-haired boy.

Gohan shrugged. "Well, no…" His voice trailed off. "But I have read a couple of books about it, so I am familiar with the rules." He defended.

Sharpner got a smug smile on his slender lips. "Oh, have you now?" He mocked and snickered. "Then I am sure you will be the next all-star on your team." His words were coated with sarcasm.

"What about you Gomih?" Sharpner directed to Gohan's twin.

"Huh?" She asked with big eyes, as if she was just lifted out of a trance.

"Do you know anything about baseball?" He repeated the original question.

Her smiled brightened her whole face up. "Of course." She grabbed the baseball out of Sharpner's hand. "I am quite a champ back home."

"And how did you get such a pro and your bro, well no…" He rhymed.

I smiled internally; Sharpner always rhymed when he was trying to flirt with someone…

Gomih chuckled. "I have a friend at Capsule corp." She looked at the ground as she smiled softly. "We usually play."

Oh I know that look; she has a crush on that guy. Tough luck Sharpner.

"Great you can play." Sharpner exclaimed, changing the subject. "Want to be on my team?" He offered.

She smiled brilliantly, showing off how pretty she really is. "Sure!"

Sharpner tapped on my shoulder. "Hey, you can have him, my team just filled up." He retorted as he pointed to Gohan.

I rolled my eyes annoyed. "Oh yeah thanks." I didn't want him on my team. I really didn't want to lose against Sharpner, and only one bad apple is needed to poison the whole tree…

"C'mon, give him a break." Erasa defended the new kid in a high voice. "I am sure he could think up lots of useful strategies and stuff." She winked at him. "He is such a smarty."

"Fine, I am putting you in right field." I sighed. "Do you know where that is?"

He placed his Orange Star High school cap securely on his head and peered with big playful eyes from under the hood at me.

"Yeah, on the right, right?" He asked whimsically; his brown eyes burning through mine.

A blush formed on my cheeks as I realised how retarded the question really was. I tore my eyes from his.

"Right." I said strongly, masking my embarrassment. "Just get onto the field."

I walked in after him and resumed my usual spot on the field as the pitcher.

That skinny light-brown haired girl was first up to bat. I smiled; send out the weakest links out first Sharpie…

The girl, I believe her name was Katherine, resumed an awkward stance with the bat swaying heavily above her head. Her extremely thin ivory-white legs poked like sticks out of her navy shorts. Poor kid isn't going to last…

I closed my eyes as I focussed, and lifted the ball in my hands above my head. I turned my hips to a 45 degree angle and lifted my knee to my navel instinctively. Using the force of my flawless stance to my advantage the ball flew out of my right hand, heading straight for its intended target…

Clunk!

I was surprised that Katherine was able to hit that blow. She threw the bat to the ground, making it subside into the loose sand, and ran with force, the muscles showing with each long stride she took, toward first base. But unfortunately for her, did her excitement not last long as Jimmy from our team caught the areal strike.

Her head was bowed to the ground as she took the walk of shame back to the bench. I felt so sorry for her.

The next few guys came and went, none able to manage to get all the way. I was starting to slack off, not one of the guys giving me a real challenge. My attention flared again when Gomih got on the starting pitch.

She resided on the left pitch and crouched down into a flawless stance. Her brown eyes breathed fire.

I pulled my cap tighter on my head and grabbed the ball in both my hands, feeling the rough texture of the ball between my fingers. I lifted my arms above my head, getting my hips and shoulders into place and stiffening my arm, I propelled the ball towards the raven-haired girl.

I saw her bite her lower lip in utter concentration, and wiggle her butt just before her bat and the ball collided with each other, making a loud clang echo across the field. The ball shot above my head; I stared helplessly at the extreme height it travelled in.

I turned my head to the pitch and noticed that Gomih hasn't started running yet, despite her team's encouraging yells. She just stood there with her hand cupped on her forehead as a form of a shade from the sunlight.

She smiled and threw the bat on the ground after seeing the long distance it travelled. My mouth fell open as I saw how fast she was running; it probably took her no more than ten seconds to run to third base. She literally left a dust cloud behind her as she sped through.

"Guys, where are you?!" I yelled frustrated at my teammates.

I flinched as the ball was flashing past my ear, making my hair swoosh in the direction the ball headed to. I was surprised to see that it originated from Gohan's hand; the person who I thought would be incompetent in the game…

Gomih laughed and leaped from the middle of third base to the final base, landing perfectly with both her feet on the last base. She extended her arm and caught the speeding ball in her left palm without blinking an eye.

"Not today brother." She smiled a devilish loving smile at Gohan who had a dispirited look on his face. She rolled the ball towards me, and I had to stop it with my foot if I didn't want it to roll on till infinity.

She did a little bow before walking to her fellow teammates again, who congratulated her with high-fives and slaps on the butt.

Sharpner walked up to the pitch with a smug expression on his square-shaped face. His eyes lit up with excitement as he swung the bat arrogantly in the air above his head.

The corners of my lips twitched up in an equally arrogant smile. "I hope you are ready for a strike." I retorted and crouched down as I got in position.

Sharpner laughed, but didn't say anything back; he just continued to stare at the empty space in front of him, waiting for the approaching ball with anticipation.

My hat actually falling from my head as I flung the ball with the energy I saved for Sharpner's turn. The ball approached him with lighting speed, making a loud whooshing as it travelled through the empty space of air, but he saw it coming and shot it up into the sky.

I let out a shocked gasp, his blow travelled higher and faster than Gomih's. I followed the ball's direction and jumped into the air trying desperately to curl the round object around my brisk fingers, but my attempt was futile.

"Whoa, what a hit!" Some of his teammates proclaimed with pride, making my mood sink.

Sharpner froze on his spot and I spun around with a wide-open mouth as I saw the ball landing in someone's glove.

_Gohan? _

He jumped about ten feet into the air, catching the ball, and then landing perfectly with bended knees on the ground with dust settling around his feet. He arose from the dust like a graceful gazelle, eyes entirely focussed.

It looked like his eyes were calculating something, but after a few seconds that peculiar sight was gone, and he pulled his arm back, releasing the ball.

The baseball travelled with lighting speed towards Benji at third base, who, when he caught it, fell to the ground, the ball still spinning in his mitt.

"Out!" As the coach proclaimed the ruling we all seemed to snap out of our shocked states and stared at the boy who surprised us all.

He ran with a proud smile back to the rest of us, but stopped with a confused expression on his face as he read all our dazzled gazes.

"What?" He asked slowly and carefully, but smiled. "Is there something in my teeth?" His voice was innocent.

When nobody answered him he walked at normal pace back to the bench.

"That jump was beautiful Gohan." The coach gushed. "You must have jumped over eight feet into the air. Way to go, son!"

Gohan smiled and turned to us. "I just got new shoes, you know, with the air cushions… "He laughed sheepishly. "Guess they work!"

"Right, it has got to be the shoes…" Coach retorted sarcastically. "Take five, everyone; the next team will have their chance to bat after the short break."

Everybody rushed to the restrooms or the water fountain, but my feet determinedly marched over to the boy who claimed to know nothing about baseball, but kicking ass in it, but his sister beat me to him and pulled him behind the pavilion, a frown deeply embedded in her delicate face.

I looked around to see if anyone would notice if I snuck up on them, nobody was around so I tip-toed to the pavilion, hanging loosely and out of sight on one of the poles as I spectated. I directed my ear to their location, but couldn't hear a thing.

I peered around the corner and could see that they were in a fiery discussion, waving their hands over their heads as they argued inaudibly quiet...

I jumped from the gravel to the grass and walked a few metres back. "Gohan, where are you?" I called, playing dumb. "We are starting again."

He came out from behind the pavilion walking towards me. "So our turn to bat?" He asked, trying to make small-talk, but still staring at his sister with an angry expression.

"Yup, you better be as good as a batsman as you are a catcher." I retorted, refusing to make eye-contact. "And don't think that I buy the crap about the shoe thing you sold to those morons." I eyed him up and down; Erasa was right, it was not a disturbing sight.

_Focus Videl! _

"There is something different about you Gohan Son, and I will not rest until I know what it is." I said in a threating voice, but to my surprise he didn't flinch like everyone else usually did when I threatened them.

"Sounds like you won't get a lot of rest then." He joked. "Because there is nothing to find, I am just an ordinary human being like you." He smiled playfully. "If you even are a human." He teased.

I tried to shove him with my shoulder, but as my shoulder collided with his stomach I winched at started to lose my balance due to the aftershock. I clutched the stinging burn in my shoulder as I went down; it felt like I just ran full speed into a concrete wall.

A strong hand circled around my wrist and secured me back into a standing position.

"Are you okay?" He asked with worried eyes.

I nodded, too shocked to form words in my mouth. "Your abs are concrete." I managed to breathe out.

He chuckled and sat down on the bench next to our other teammates who haven't had the chance to bat yet.

"Well a nerd needs some sort of defence to protect him from the bullies." He took a book out from under his shirt, making me frown.

"Videl!" The coach called, signalling my turn.

"Where are not done!" I yelled menacingly over my shoulder as I walked up to the pitch.

(Gohan's POV)

I watched her stomp off to the pitch and agitatedly grabbed the bat out of the umpire's hands. She shook her head a few times and then turned towards Sharpner, who was the pitcher.

"Hey dude, isn't that my physics book?" The guy next to me pointed to the book I held firmly in my hands.

"Oh, yeah." I said absentmindedly and gave the book back to him. "I just wanted to check something."

"Ask next time, okay?" He asked nicely and I nodded. This is my second day in this purgatory and I am already blowing my cover!

Sharpner propelled the ball towards Videl, who effortlessly sent it flying through the air. She ran full-speed, which was remarkably fast for a human and made it to second base, just in time. She panted slightly after the quick exertion but other than that she seemed fine. She must be extremely fit, I admired.

"Hey man, I think it is your turn to bat." A boy with tanned skin and auburn hair jolted my attention back to the real world.

"Oh yeah, right, I'm up!" I answered scatter-brainy and jogged to the starting pitch.

Videl shot me an annoyed glare as I took in my stance, mimicking those I have seen the other kids stand in.

"That's the left-handed batter box son." The coach said slowly, as if I were retarded. I had to force myself not to point and laugh as his moustache moved with the movement of his words.

"Is that bad?" I asked equally as slowly.

"Well no, it's just that most right-handed people bat from the other side." He informed me in a coachy voice.

"Should I move?"

His eyes were sympathetic. "Why don't you swing there and see how it works."

I nodded and focussed straight ahead of me. Sharpner was arrogantly throwing the ball up and then catching it, repeatedly.

"I hope you don't think that you can catch my hits brain-boy!" He yelled from across the field to me.

Ugh, this is frustrating! I don't want to show off any more of my powers, that frequishly high jump was already dodgy enough as it is… Mom and Dad told me not to show off my real power and I really am trying not to, but why should I hide it? This whole fitting-in thing is really weird…

I better not swing. I finally decided. I don't want to let my team down, but I really couldn't afford it to show off any more of my strength.

I saw the white ball spiral towards me quickly as Sharpner threw it towards me. I had to go against every single instinct I had in my body not to dodge or oblivirate the ball, but before I knew it, it was planted firmly in my forehead.

I was vaguely aware of Videl calling "Watch out!" from her base across the field.

The ball, taking my cap along with it, fell onto the ground and rolled off into a random direction. My stance was still perfectly in place; I didn't move an inch.

"You idiot!" Sharpner yelled loudly at me with wide eyes. "Why didn't you duck like a sissy?!"

"Son, are you alright?" The coach asked worriedly as he stared at the spot the ball hit me. I shot a quick look at my other classmates and they all stared at me with shocked expression. Oh, they probably are wondering why I didn't get hurt…

Time for the theatricals then!

I let go of the bat that was still tightly held in my hands and it fell to the ground. I clutched my head with my right hand and started to stutter backwards. I made myself trip over my own legs and fell to the ground, jittering like a fish out of water.

I forced an agonised little yell out of my throat. "My head…" I moaned as if I were in unbearable pain.

All the kids surrounded me the next moment and Gomih knelt beside me with a comical smile on her face which she hid from the others.

"Sorry bro, but it has to look believable." She whispered only for my ears and punched me so quickly through the face that nobody even saw the motion, to them it probably looked as if she just lightly placed her hand on my head.

I could feel a bump starting to form on my head, surfacing like an angry volcano.

"Move over!" The coach's voice rang, ordering the kids to expand away from me.

"Gohan, can you walk?" He asked worriedly as he looked me directly in the eyes.

The best course of action would probably to act like I have a concussion… I pondered in my mind as I felt the whole class' eyes on my body.

I giggled. "Gohan can talk and is potty-trained too." I stuck my tongue out at the teacher.

"Oh boy…" He flashed his fingers before my eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I didn't know a people can has sixteen fingers on one hand." I started clapping my hands like a retarded seal. "Bravo master magician." I turned my head dizzily from side to side before falling 'unconscious' to the ground.

"He probably has a concussion... "The coach panicked. "Sharpner, take his right side, we have to take him to the nurse."

The blond-haired and browned eyed boy nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he lifted me off the ground.

"Sir, wait." Gomih stopped us. "What will the nurse be able to do?" She asked firmly, placing her hands on her hips. "We already know he has a concussion; that is clear as day!" She pointed to me. "Clear as day…" She repeated dramatically. "But we don't know if he conducted any brain damage." She turned to Sharpner. "That ball travelled pretty fast."

Sharpner nodded. "Probably eighty miles per hour…"

"Then don't you think we should rather call my dad so he can take my brother to the hospital?" She asked, her voice vibrating with fake worry. If the nurse examined me she would notice that nothing is wrong with me, and then everyone will even be more suspicious or freaked-out.

"I guess, I will ask the administrators to give him a quick call." He declared and started to walk again.

"Don't worry," Gomih whipped her phone out. "I will call him."

"No use of cell phones during class times." Mister Masimino said strictly.

"But…" She pointed to me.

"We will handle this. Everybody get to your next class."

"Can I come along?" Gomih asked sweetly. "He is my brother after all." I smiled internally; if I were really injured she wouldn't have asked.

"Sorry Gomay, but I don't think it best if the infirmary is overcrowded. I will call for you when your dad gets here." He compromised.

She nodded. "Okay; and it is Gomih by the way." She corrected sweetly before heading back to the classes.

"Sharpner, I have reason to believe that you did that on purpose." The coach asked over my 'unconscious' body. "You are a good pitcher son; you rarely miss your target."

"Would I be in trouble if I did?" He asked.

The coach sighed disappointedly. "Why'd you do it son?"

"I just wanted to scare the nerd!" He defended himself. "I didn't want to hurt him…"

"I know son." He comforted. I felt a shadow fall over my closed eyelids as we walked into the building. A strong smell of medicine and chemicals hung in the air, making my nose twitch.

They placed me gently on a soft bed.

"Hey Sandy, would you mind getting mister Son's father on the line please."

"What happened?" Her matured voice asked.

"Sport accident." He said curtly and took the phone from the admissions lady after she dialled the number.

"Hello, is this the Son residence? I am Larry Masimino, P.E teacher from orange star high." Coach started over the phone.

"Yes it is, how's it going?" My acute hearing was able to pick my father's words up.

"Fine, thank you, but I have some unfortunate news about your son…"

"What?" I could hear a frown in Dad's voice. "Is he hurt?"

The coach hesitated for a moment. "Actually yes, could you come over to pick him up?"

"I am on my way." Dad hung the phone up without properly saying goodbye.

"You know they live about a five hour car drive away, right?" Sharpner chipped in.

I felt Dad's ki arrive outside of the school building. I sighed a relieved sigh internally, glad that he didn't teleport directly to the infirmary.

"What happened?" Dad's voice rang worriedly as he entered the room no more than a minute later.

"Uh, Mister Son." The coach frowned. "I was informed that your residence is quite a trip away; I am surprised that you got here so quickly…"

"I was in town." Dad answered flawlessly and placed his hand over my forehead. "What happened?" He asked again.

"Gohan got hit in the head with a baseball going over seventy miles per hour; we are pretty sure that he has a concussion."

"Is that it?" Dad asked and removed his hand from my forehead.

"Uh, we also think that it is advisable to take him to the hospital, just to make sure he doesn't have internal injuries." He quickly explained, slightly taken aback by Dad's previous question.

"Oh, I will be sure to take him."

"Do you need any help?" The coach asked.

"I got it." Dad picked me up in both his arms and walked into the direction mister Masimino pointed us to after muttering a quick goodbye.

"You have some explaining to do mister." Dad said as we walked down the empty hall.

"The coach just did; I got hit in the head by a speeding baseball." I curtly repeated what was said to my father just a few seconds earlier.

"Yeah, but that couldn't have hurt you, why do they think you have a concussion?"

"Because I acted like I had one…"

"Just to get out of school, again!" He sighed disappointed. "This isn't like you son."

"It is called fitting in Dad." I breathed irritated through clenched teeth.

"So the kid who gets to leave school early the most is the coolest?" He asked in disbelief.

"No…" I breathed annoyed. "What was the thing you and Mom forbade me and Gomih to do while we were in public school?"

"Not to openly display your powers." He answered right away.

"Do you think a normal human being could have walked injury-free from such a blow, which is, I know, like feather brushing against our cheeks for us Saiyans, but an actually fatal blow for humans…" My voice trailed off.

"Oh."

"Exactly." I answered. "So excuse me for trying to maintain the lie that I am normal."

He nodded, and opened the door to outside. "We should probably wait for your sister."

"You never believe me do you?" I asked, ignoring his useless statement.

Gomih skipped out of the door. "Hey Daddy; they sent me here. I can go home too, since we have such a long drive home ahead of us." She laughed. "Mortals…" She breathed under her breath.

I jumped out of my father's arms. "I guess we can go now."

Dad nodded and placed an arm on each of our shoulders before teleporting to our home.

"I am sorry for doubting you." Dad patted me on the shoulder as he walked back home. "Let's just not tell your mother about this, okay?" His eyes shifted from mine to Gomih's. As we nodded he turned around and walked away.

"Didn't he believe you?" Gomih asked; sympathy in her voice, referring to the question I asked our dad when she walked out of the building.

"He doesn't believe a lot of things." I retorted bitterly without tearing my eyes away from Dad's form, walking towards the house.

"Is that the reason why there has been this vibe between you and Dad these last couple of days?" She asked softly.

I didn't answer, I just continued to stare into nothing, the good mood I had this morning was dead.

"What didn't he believe?" She continued asking and plopped down on the grass, sitting cross-legged.

"The truth…" My voice trailed off.

"I would believe you." She said softly in a comforting tone.

"I don't think you would." I said sceptically and sat with my legs stretched out in front of me on the grass next to Gomih.

"Try me."

"And if I told you that I have lived an entire six years in this magical realm, training under a high Kai, just to be sent back by the future version of myself to this time, the happenings just vaguely apparent in my mind and nobody else, even you, having any recollection that they lived through it too?" I challenged with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled. "I would say that we live in a world where we can collect seven magical balls that, if brought together, would materialize a dragon larger than Godzilla himself, and make a wish come freaking true!" Her smile grew broader. "Anything is possible in this crazy world of ours little bro."

I chuckled. "We live in a crazy world, don't we?"

"Duh!" She jumped up. "I am in this world, and one cannot spell 'mental lunatic' without u and me! We are the masterminds of this world!"

I laughed, clutching my stomach as the laughs intensified.

She extended her arm down to me. "Let's go."

I frowned. "Where to?"

She got a quick look at her watch. "The day is still young!" She exclaimed. "It is barely two."

"So?.." My voice trailed off, eager to hear what she was planning.

"So, I say we sneak into Capsule Corp and 'borrow'," She made inverted commas with her fingers, "one of Vegeta's spaceships and see where it leads us." She smiled broadly, a contagious smile that made me want to smile too.

"You really are a mental lunatic, you know that right?" I asked playfully as she pulled me up.

She smiled. "And I am proud of it!"

We blasted up into the sky, feverishly speeding toward Capsule Corp to complete out diabolical mission…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_What did you think about the second chapter in the second instalment of my tale? Remember to leave a review! _

_Until next week my darlings! _


	3. Chapter 3: Space Jam

_Hey there dudes and dudettes! Ugh, that just sounds wrong… *epiphany* No matter what your gender is, I am calling you dude! _

_I applaud the nine dudes who subscribed this week (you know who you are :D), you have an excellent taste in reading material! _

_An epic Chuck Norris high5 to my gorgeous and totally awesome reviewers: 9thZFighter, SCstaff, guest (whatever your real name is ;D), dcp1992, unwanted half Saiyan demon, jrik23 (who reads this at his work, haha love that! :D), ky111, Sirius potter2, Milafox12, BloodyDrenith (:D) and selkadoom13 for reviewing! I cyber-love all of you! :D_

_**SCstaff:**__ Hey there my loyal corrector! XD .. I apologize for my ignorance; I literally know nothing about baseball (just cricket in my country :p), so I just assumed they had the same terms. It is changed, so thank you! _

_**Ky111:**__ Correct! Gomih and Gohan are 13 now and Trunks is 18 if you wondered. _

**Milafox12:** Excellent suggestion my dear! *suspenseful voice* But I have something different in mind… Buahahaha, I am going to drag out the reunion of Gohan and the others as long as I can! #evil

**S**_**elkadoom13:**__ Welcome to reviewing! Haha, yup there will defiantly be pairing! *suspenseful voice* I just haven't quite decided who is going to match up with who just yet…. _

_*Happy reading! _

_**CHAPTER 3: Space jam **_

(Gomih's POV)

I smiled at the intensity of the wind blowing all my hair back, massaging my scalp. I extended my arms in front of my body, the simple notion making my speeding frame spin through the never-ending sky. My brother chuckled next to me.

"So what is the plan?" He asked out of the blue, slowing down a bit.

I matched his slower speed and frowned at him. "Since when do we ever have a plan?" I asked rhetorically.

I turned my head toward him as I chuckled at his silence. "Exactly, and those many, many schemes turned out pretty good."

He smiled at me. "You're right; winging it is way easier than following a complicated script."

I returned the smile. "There you go." I taunted, making him roll his eyes at me.

"Heads up, we are almost there." He announced. "Start lowering your ki."

I masked my ki, so low that it would seem like I am just one of the other many pedestrians walking in and out of Capsule Corp.

"How do you do it?" I asked in disbelief at my sibling.

"How do I do what?" He asked, confused at my tone.

"I can't even feel you next to me." I admitted. "You ki is literally invisible."

He shrugged indifferently and pointed his index-finger below. "We are here." He exclaimed and started descending slowly. I followed and we landed between some shrubs in the front garden of the corporation.

I slowly opened a path through the thick leaves and branches for us to see, opening them gently like a curtain. A small stream of light surged the small opening I had created, making me have to squint my eyes to see better.

A sudden high-pitched ear-splitting yell erupted from next to me, making me flinch. My brother flashed through the bushes, making stray twigs and leaves scatter wildly around him. His agonised scream continued as he did an awkward little panic dance; kicking his feet up high and flurrying his arms wildly around his body.

"Gohan you are blowing our cover!" I whispered urgently to my twin; if we weren't currently in hiding I would have been laughing my butt off.

"Get it off, get it off!" He continued yelling, forcing me to get out of hiding too.

"Spider?" I asked as I slowly made my way to him with my arms held firmly over my chest.

He nodded, not daring to say another word. I placed my hands on his shoulder and looked right into his panic-stricken eyes. "Breathe." I instructed slowly, trying to calm him down.

He took in a deep shaky breath and slowly let it out again. "Just get it off, please..." He begged under his breath.

I dragged him behind the bushes again, hoping with all my heart that Bulma and Vegeta were too busy to hear my brother's thirty-second, extremely loud, panic-attack.

"Where is it?" I whispered, not seeing anything remotely resembling a spider on his body.

He pointed a quivering finger to his left upper-arm. "Gohan, you are imagining things." I said annoyed. "There is no spider on your arm; you probably scared the poor thing away."

"But why can I still feel it moving down on my arm?" He squealed and his eyes abruptly widened. "It is under my clothes!" He yelled in a high-pitched voice. I clamped my hand over his mouth, muffling his screams.

He broke free from my grasp, and to my surprise, silently removed his shirt and throwing it to the ground. He stared at it with hatred in his eyes, the look he usually gives his foe before a big match, the look I saw him give Cell many times...

He lifted his right foot high into the air before he stomped it down with so much force that a dent formed in the ground. "Die vile beast!" He exclaimed dramatically with a medieval-like accent I failed to recognise and continued to stomp his foot on his shirt a few more times.

"Gohan I think it is dead." I placed my arm on his shoulder, tearing him away from his shirt.

"One can never be too sure." He stated heroically and aimed him open palm at his purple shirt, firing a blast at it. The fabric caught fire and soon turned to ashes.

"Really?" I directed annoyed to my brother. "I can't believe one of the strongest entities in the world is afraid of an itsy bitsy spider." I said under my breath, earning me a scowl from my twin.

"A total of 130 people die annually from spider bites; I do not want to become a statistics." He defended himself.

"A spider will be able to dig through your extra hard Saiyan skin." I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Are we going to just stand here and trade out random spider facts or are we actually going to steal a spaceship, the thing we came here to do?" He asked irritated.

"Fine." I snapped. "But you better hope that no one heard your tantrum."

"It wasn't that loud." He instantly defended himself.

I shot him a look of disbelief. "Do you have ears?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yeah and they…"

"Hey guys." A chirpy voice interrupted my brother, making the both of us freeze on our spots. "I didn't know you were coming over today." I recognised Trunks' manly voice instantly.

I gracefully spun around, placing my left arm on my hip. "Hey Trunks." I greeted the most gorgeous Saiyan in history with a brilliant smile. He was wearing a tight-fitting blue v-neck shirt, making his blue eyes pop and seductively showing off a fragment of his muscular chest. He completed the ensemble with baggy grey jeans and black sneakers. My eyes melted at his sheer sight; those smouldering sea-blue eyes, strong jaw, luscious lavender hair I just wanted to run my fingers through…

A frown formed on Trunks' brow. "Uh Gohan, what happened to you shirt?" He pointed to the barely recognisable piece of purple fabric lying on the grass.

I started laughing. "A spider…."

"It was very uncomfortable and ugly." Gohan interrupted me, shooting me a death stare.

"So you decided to burn it?" He didn't seem convinced.

"Yeah…" My brother's voice trailed off as he stared at the shirt with a pout on his lips.

"Okay… So what are you doing here?"

"Just came to say hi." Gohan covered. "So hi!" He waved awkwardly to the Adonis.

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You are concocting another scheme or prank, aren't you?" His eyes bore into my brother's.

"Can't two hybrids casually fly 250 miles to greet another hybrid, without being interrogated like criminals?" He shook his head slowly. "Society sickens me, and you," Gohan pointed an accusing finger towards Trunks, tapping him on his chest a few times, "should be ashamed!" He scolded dramatically.

"But…" Trunks started.

"Shame!" Gohan interrupted with a disappointed expression.

Trunks burst into laughter. "I am not going to question you guys, but just don't drag me into this when you get caught like last time, okay?"

"There is nothing to be dragged into." Gohan stubbornly held to his story.

Trunks chuckled as he turned around and started to walk away, muttering _'if you say so'_ under his breath.

I flinched as Gohan uttered a sudden war cry. He jumped up towards Trunks, who instinctively spun around with a clenched fist already ready. Gohan easily dived under his fist and delivered a quick open-palm slice to the lavender-haired Saiyan's neck, before landing next to me again.

Trunks' bewildered eyes closed shut as his legs gave in under him. He fell face-first on the grass, unconscious.

"What did you do that for?" I asked irritated as Gohan walked over to Trunks' limp body.

"He was on to us." He quickly defended himself. "And I need a shirt." He flashed me a smile after he quickly yanked the blue v-neck from under Trunks' body and pulled it onto his.

"That was mean." I crossed my arms over my chest. "He practically gave us permission to continue with our plan and you..." I froze as my eyes met with Trunks' bare chest.

"Hey sis." Gohan said softly after he pulled the shirt over his head. It sat very loosely on him and almost looked like he was wearing a dress.

"What?" I asked dazed.

"You've got a little something," He wiped the corners of his mouth, implying that I have something on my face.

I absentmindedly wiped the corners of my mouth with the back of my hand. "What is it?" I asked confused, as I stared back at my clean hand.

"Drool." He chuckled as turned around and walked in the direction of Bulma's garage and work area.

My cheeks burned as they turned bright red. "You are just jealous!" I yelled after him. "Admit it, deep down you know that you will never really be as attractive as him."

He scoffed. "Yeah…" He stretched the word out longer than it needed to be. "I don't think that's it…" He said slowly and turned his whimsical eyes toward me. "You know you just insulted yourself too, right?" He chuckled. "If I am not attractive, then you aren't either my dearest _twin_." He said the last word louder, emphasizing it.

"We look nothing alike." I argued with a pout.

He chuckled gracefully. "Keep telling yourself that." He mocked and moved in between some trees just outside Vegeta's training area. I quickly jumped in after him, hiding my slim body behind one of the palm trees.

I turned my head slightly to the side, getting a glimpse of Trunks' still body in the front yard not too far from here. "Don't tell me we are just going to leave him there?"

A frown formed on my brother's brow. "Don't tell me you want to bring him with us?"

Honestly I wouldn't mind if he tagged along, but I knew for a fact that he would tell on us to his mother when he found out that our scheme was to steal one of her complicated and insanely expensive spaceships.

"Nah, I want to spend some quality alone time with my favourite sibling." I lovingly tousled his hair. "I was just wondering if we should get rid of the evidence…" My soft whisper trailed off menacingly, making my brother smile.

"No need." He assured. "We will be long gone when someone finally discovers his body."

"So we are really doing this?" I asked with an excited smile.

He turned his head to me with big excited eyes and jumped from his hiding space, sprinting over the small opening to the nearest wall to Bulma's scientific facility. I smiled and followed him to the wall, leaning against it like a spy.

I saw Gohan close his eyes and rest his head against the wall. A peculiar expression rested on his features before his eyes opened again. "Vegeta is in the gravity room and Bulma is at her mother's." He stated surely.

"So we have a clear go?"

"Not quite." He admitted. "There are seven scientists around the area."

"We can easily overpower those weenies." I speculated after I peered around the corner.

Without further thought I jumped around the corner and before Gohan had the chance to comment, I was creating havoc. Using my advanced speed to the fleeing scientists to my advantage I knocked each one of them out.

I placed the seven analysers in an organized heap and slapped my hand together when I was done. I flashed my dazzled bother a smile and walked casually up to the spaceship, staring with a confused frown at all the technical instructions and flashing buttons and switches.

"Now how are we going to figure out how this contraption works?" I asked as I poked the door, trying to probe it open.

"I don't know, maybe the giant 'open' button on the control pad will unclose the ship for us?" He asked sarcastically and pressed the button, making the door slide open smoothly.

"I am not the one who has travelled in this thing before." I defended myself, referring to the trip he had to Namek a few years back.

"This isn't the same craft." He noted when he entered the ship. "It is more sophisticated than the one we used to travel to Namek eight years earlier."

I followed him inside and gaped at all the sophisticated surroundings. The walls were chrome, and I noticed that the ship had a round construction as I noted the bended walls. Large windows, stretching from the ceiling to the floor occupied almost the entire control room. A massive area, at the front of the ship, was reserved for the beeping and colourful controls. A big blue and silver throne-like chair resided in front of the controls and navigation area, with two similar in design seats, just smaller, flanking it.

I rubbed my hands together. "Now we must just get this thing in drive."

My brother smiled. "Way ahead of you sis." He said slowly as he trailed his fingers over the slick keys of the controls. His hand hovered over a blue rectangle-shaped key.

"Bingo." He breathed and clenched his fist before he hit the button. The ship started to make some technical sounds and the door automatically closed.

"10…" The machine started counting down slowly in a female robotic voice.

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"6..."

"5…"

"3…"

"2..."

"1..."

I braced myself. "Blastoff." The mechanical voice called calmly and the ship zoomed upwards with incredible speed, rendering Gohan and me on the ground by its sheer gravity and speed. A crashing sound echoed through the ship, and I saw stray pieces of metal and wood scatter around from the view of one of the large windows. We probably should have opened the latch…

An involuntary yell erupted from my throat as the speed continued to increase and press my body tighter to the floor.

The ship's speed finally subsided when we were successfully out of earth's atmosphere, allowing us to get up and stand wobbly on our feet. I grabbed on to one of the seats for support as my legs failed to carry my weight.

"We probably should have buckled up in our seats." Gohan said as he brushed himself off.

I scoffed. "Where's the fun in that?"

He chuckled as his eyes met mine. "Ask the one who was screaming her lungs off." He mocked.

"Ha ha." I taunted. "So where are we going anyways?" I asked as I stared idly at the control panel which I had no understanding of.

"Hard to say…" He pondered. "We could be heading for Pluto as far as I know."

"So what do we do now?"

He smiled and walked over to the big window. "We enjoy the view."

I walked over to him, curious to see what he was staring at. My hand fled to my mouth as it clasped it shut in utter shock. I gasped. Our planet was staring back at us.

I felt like I was almost looking at a secret; it was so beautiful. My first reaction was to look away from it; feeling like my humane eyes weren't supposed to see this glory. This is not anything you're supposed to see. It's _too_ beautiful.

From space, Earth looks like a blue marble with white swirls. Some parts are brown, yellow, green and white. A glorious palate of colour...

It was the only colour I could see in the universe: the vivid blue, green and white colours of my home completely stealing the attention of the dull blackness of the universe around us.

I shot my thumb out; placing it on the view I had of my planet and closed my left eye. The planet we live on and think is so large disappeared behind my finger. In my life had I never felt so small, so small that a mere finger could cover up the planet billions of people reside on...

We are living on a tiny little dust mote in left field on a rather insignificant galaxy. And basically this is it for humans. It strikes me that it's a shame that we're squabbling over oil and borders.

The sheer beauty of it just brought tears to my eyes. If people could only see Earth from up here, see it without those borders, see it without any differences in race or religion, they would have a completely different perspective. Because when you see it from this angle, you cannot think of your house or your country. All you can see is one Earth...

One entity.

Up in space when you see a sunset or sunrise, the light is coming to you from the sun through that little shell of the Earth's atmosphere and back out to the spacecraft you're in. The atmosphere acts like a prism. So for a short period of time you see not only the reds, oranges and yellows, the luminous quality like you see on Earth, but you see the whole spectrum red-orange-yellow-blue-green-indigo-violet…

For just a brief moment I felt the hatred and wickedness residing on earth disperse, replaced with the peaceful and tranquil image of the silent blue sphere staring hopeful back at me.

"BUSTED!" I flinched as I heard Bulma's voice ring loudly over the intercom, tearing violently through my admiration. Gohan and I turned around simultaneously with tense shoulders and our backs were slightly hunched as we slowly turned to face the giant flat screen television above the control pad.

"Wow Bulma, the resolutions is so good," Gohan reached out towards the screen with his hand, closing it slowly, "it looks like you are really standing in front of me." He gaped.

An arrogant smile lifted the corners of her lips up in a full smile as she flicked her strangely mannish hand through her shoulder length blue hair. "I always make the best." She gushed. "You see if you adjust the pixels at…" Her excited gaze quickly turned to a scowl. "Gohan!" She scolded. "How dare you use my achievements to divert my attention, you know I am self-centred!" She growled. "Ugh, now I am even angrier."

"Why are you angry in the first place Bulma?" I asked innocently, making my brown eyes a liquid sea of chocolate.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you dare play dumb with me kiddo." Threat clung to her sweet voice. "Six of my lead scientist just quit because two black ghosts, their exact words, attacked them out of nowhere." She grimaced. "They claim that the work environment is not safe…"

"We seriously have no idea what you are talking about Bulma." Gohan firmly held to his story.

I stroked my chin. "That is quite the mystery Bulma… Sounds like something Vegeta would do." I claimed.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe this will ring a bell." She pressed a button on the remote in her hand and a video flashed on the screen, a video of Gohan and me scurrying around the ship. Bulma's face popped up again. "And that is the video I have of you two sneaking around in my garage…"

I scoffed. "That could be anyone."

Bulma's crystal blue eyes hardened. "Guys I am serious, get back." Her frown turned worried. "Space is not a place for a kid."

"If the kids were normal yes, I would have to agree, but we are Saiyans, we can totally take care of ourselves." Gohan said convincingly.

I smiled. "See you later Bulma." I waved as I plugged the TV out, making her image blur into darkness.

Gohan whistled. "We are in so much trouble."

I chuckled. "We sure are, so we might as well sit back and enjoy the ride." I fell down on one of the seats, leaning my head on my arms as I stared dreamily out of one of the windows, enjoying the view.

"So you seriously don't know where we are going?" I asked after we flew for about half an hour.

"I just typed in some random digits; let's just hope the place actually exists." He stood up from his seat and walked over to the control pad where he pressed on a green round button. An image I didn't quite comprehend appeared on one of the smaller screens.

I saw my brother trace his fingers across the black screen with sparsely aligned dots, until it stopped. "We are in the Western Quadrant." His voice sounded surprised. "I didn't know this ship travelled so quickly."

I got up and also looked at the screen. "So the flashing blue dot is our destination."

He nodded. "Yup; the yellow dots are other planets… And by the looks of it, we are going to reach it in the next hour or so."

"Wow, by this rate we will be home for dinner!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.

He smiled at me. "This was the best idea ever!"

. . .

"Descent begins in 10 seconds." The robotic voice made herself heard for the second time today.

"I think we better buckle up this time." He suggested, already heading to one of the seats. "Unless you want to get pushed up to the roof for an agonised few minutes..."

"I think I am going to pass on that fun experiment." I joked and clasped the buckle over my chest and stomach just before the countdown was over.

The two of us shook wildly in our seats. My hands clenched around the handles on the chairs, so hard that my nails actually dug through the leather. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, eagerly awaiting the blasted decent to be over, unlike my brother. He was enjoying the ride a lot, raising his hands above his head as he uttered adrenaline fuelled enjoyment yells.

The speed ceased to nothing and the shaking stopped. A tingly feeling spread through my body, which was for a moment not used to the stillness after all that violent movement.

"Destination reached." The robot-like voice rang cheerfully.

"Thank goodness." I breathed, a little nauseated from the ride.

Gohan jumped excitedly from his seat. "What do you mean; that was awesome!" He exclaimed and rushed to the window. A disappointed look filled his face.

"Aw, this planet isn't as pretty as I imagined it would be." He said sadly. "It looks like a never-ending desert."

"Maybe other parts of the planet are luscious." I suggested. "It's just like extraterrestrials land in the Sahara on earth, and presume that the rest of the planet is also dry and warm like it." I voiced my opinion.

"You make a good point sis." He complimented me and rushed over to the control pad. After momentarily staring at a specific section of the pad he smiled and rushed over to me.

"The planet has oxygen." He explained as his eyes rested on my confused expression. He eagerly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the direction of the door. "C'mon!" He urged. "We have some exploring to do!"

A smile formed on my lips; his enthusiasm was contagious, and I let him pull me to the door. He let go of my arm and pulled the lever, making the door slide open.

As soon as the door was completely open a few aliens, about ten, streamed into our spaceship with huge guns held tightly in their grasps. Totally shocked by their sudden presence they drove us against one of the walls, holding their ice-cold guns placed firmly on our chests, directly over our hearts.

They had the strangest appearance I have ever seen in my life. Their skin tone held an odd mixture of brown and green, stray black stripes apparent on their thick arms. I counted six arms all and all, each with a set of four strangely shaped fingers. Their faces also left much to be desired; their mouths ran in a long horizontal line over the bottom of their heads, with a tentacle-like nose and two large black eyes.

"It is not what you guys think." Gohan started in a calm voice. "We mean you no harm; we are peaceful creatures." He reasoned with them.

The largest one of the group, probably the leader, pushed his way through the little crowd over to us. "This is private grounds." He claimed in a gruff voice; it sounded like he needed water, stat!

"We are sorry, we didn't know." Gohan said slowly. "How about we get on our way and you forget this ever happened?" He flashed them his most charming smile, which by the look of their serious expressions, had no effect on them.

"No compromises." He said simply and aimed his large weapon at me. "Now come; all trespassers will be dealt with by Master." He roughly grabbed us by our upper arms, dragging us out of the door and into the harsh deserted area. His comrades followed suit with their gazes and weapons aimed directly at us.

"How many of them can you take?" Gohan asked under his breath, pointing with his eyes to the goons in the back, me the only person able to pick up the words.

"I don't know, maybe five." I guessed, equally as soft.

"Okay, listen up…" He started slowly. "I am going to transform directly into my second super Saiyan state, strong enough to blow them away from us. After you have been released from this guy's hold, instantly power up to your maximum and take down as many as you can."

I nodded, masking my distress.

"I have your back sis." He reassured me with soft eyes before a focussed expression occupied his features.

A short loud yell erupted from my brother's throat next to me, and before I knew it all the aliens scattered into random directions. Gohan's arm curled around my hand as he kept me from blowing away like the rest of them too.

"Gohan they are stronger than us." I panicked as I felt the combined magnitude of their ki.

"We can handle this!" He fiercely encouraged, not daring to take his eyes from our foes.

"Are they going to kill us?" My breathing came in gasps as I started to hyperventilate.

He put my hands on my shoulders as his eyes searched mine. "I won't allow it." He stated heroically.

"Go!" He ordered and shot random small blasts at some of the creatures who managed to get on their feet again. Their sharp screams filled the air as Gohan's piercing beams connected with their flesh, but some still managed to break free and run towards him. He turned from energy attacks to physical and started assaulting the aliens with his fists.

He instinctively went into combat mode and sprung forward, tackling the one in the front. The giant creature, approximately three times the size of my brother, fell down with a big bang, making his gun fire some stray bullets into the sky before he fell flat on his back, dust settling around his body.

Not wasting another moment I clenched my fists and placed my feet at shoulder-width. I took a deep breath and focussed as I reached into the deepest part of my body, bringing forth every fragment of power I had in my being. A bright white fire-like aura surrounded my body as I unleashed my power

I smiled as I felt the familiar warm feeling of my power flood through my entire body and strengthening my bones and muscles. All my senses heightened due to my heightened power level and I felt how two of the aliens were slowly rushing towards me.

A devious smile played on my lips. Big mistake fellas…

I bent forward, just enough for me to be able to land a decent punch to the ground. The ground shook, making the goon approaching from behind lose his balance and tumble to the side. In the same movement I kicked both my legs to the side, making the other two goons who have finally reached me fall to the ground.

More and more troops rushed to the scene, fury clearly marked in their stances.

Gohan sped to me and started bashing in some of the heads of the assaulters next to me, but just as we finished off ten, twenty more came in.

My brother was keeping his own pretty well, not showing the first sign of exhaustion, but I on the other hand was starting to get tired. My energy fell more drained by the second.

I was refusing to give up and jumped into the sky, kicking two of the creatures through the face in one swift movement, knocking them down instantly.

I froze and my blood ran cold as I felt a ki so powerful that it distorted my ki-barrier. I lost my concentration for just a moment, giving one of the aliens the chance to attack me, and attack me he did...

My body jolted limply back and forth from the creatures many fists. I tried to defend myself, but his many limbs proved a used disadvantage for me. All I could do was take the beatings full force.

My vision became blurry and I heard vaguely how my brother called for me as consciousness started to flee from my body. I stared up at the blurry vision of a caped warrior before everything turned black as he flashed his hand in front of my face…

(Raphael's POV)

I turned the orange beverage in my cocktail glass around, making the pink liquid churn around seductively. I looked up, my eyes meeting with the empire I had built the past couple of years without Magisterial's or his loyal baboon's knowledge.

A devious smile spread on my lips. They will never be the wiser; the knowledge of the army I am brewing up to destroy them will never reach their inequitable ears. My smile grew broader. Not until it is _too_ late...

_You were one of them once…._ A random thought popped up in my thoughts, making me flinch. A bitter expression formed on my features as I remembered how that worked out for me…

*flashback*

_I walked down the yellow-painted hall, the eyes of random persons I didn't know following my movement as they rested quietly in their frames in several paintings. The soles of my smart shoes tapped loudly on the ceramic floors, making a thick click, click, click sound emit from my feet. _

_I halted in front of the dark-wood door. I stared at it a few seconds hesitantly, feeling intimidated by its presence. _

_Finally I took a deep breath and ordered my curled up hand to come out of hiding from my pocket. I slowly lifted my right upper limb and gave the door three solid taps. _

_Knock. _

_Knock. _

_Knock. _

"_You may enter Raphael." The voice I feared more than death itself rang from behind the large chunk of a wooden door. _

_Swallowing my fear I curled my hand around the round doorknob and turned it slightly. The door made a click sound as it turned agape. But other than that, it was silent when it opened slowly, exposing the neatly decorated office inside. _

_I took one step forward, stepping over the threshold and standing with my hands behind my back in the office. A cool wind slightly blew the tips of my hair to the side and made goosebumps form on my skin. I focussed right in front of me; my eyes planted on the person reading through papers with his monocle resting on his right eye. My eyes moved to his cluttered desk as I waited for him to speak. _

'_Speak only when spoken to', as he always says... _

_He folded the papers in two and placed them in a neat stack on one of the divisions on his desk. _

"_I am very disappointed in you, boy." He said slowly with a sigh as he rose from his comfortable seat and lean with his back against his tall dark brown file cabinet._

I cringed, afraid that he would say that. "I understand Uncle, but…" He raised his chubby hand to me, signalling me to be quiet.

"_You had one thing to do, Raphael." He continued with his guilt-trip full steam ahead. "Just one thing!" He repeated and pointed his index-finger up. _

_An unbearable silence hung in the air as he stared at me. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to speak. _

"_What do you have to say for yourself?" He gave me chance to air my side of the story. _

"_I tried; I really did, but…" I flinched as I saw his oval-shaped face turn red from anger. _

"_Every single one of your sentences starts of ends with a 'but'!" He yelled; his loud volume making me cringe. He slapped me through my face, making my head abruptly shoot to the side. My hand flew to the sting his hand print made on my cheek when he turned around, staring at his sword-collection with his hands held firmly behind his back. _

"_What was your mission, boy?" He asked without turning away from his collection. "Please, enlighten me." _

_I cleared my throat. "To earn the trust of Magisterial and his guard and apprehend the Z-sword when the time came." I answered without hesitation. _

_He turned around and applauded me. "Good job, you remembered." He said slowly and flashed to me, making me flinch. He grabbed a bunch of my hair in his fist, pulling me down to his level. "Then why didn't you do what you were told?" He asked menacingly quiet. _

"_Answer me!" He screeched into my ear when I didn't answer him right away. _

"_The sword can only be wielded by a pure hearted person." I answered softly. _

_He pulled my hair tighter. "We already knew that, didn't we?" He asked rhetorically and let go of my hair, making me lose my balance and fall on my face. "And how did we decide you will unearth the magical weapon?" He asked, staring impatiently at me as he awaited an answer. _

"_Break the sword's holy pedestal's defences down with dark magic. It will then be weak enough to destroy and extract the sword from." I explained flawlessly. _

"_Gold star, my boy." He momentarily smiled at me, but it quickly turned into a grimace. "And you failed…" _

"_I tried my best." I defended myself. _

_He got on his hunches next to me and placed his ice-cold hands on my arms. His blue and red eyes met mine. "I am afraid your best was not good enough." His hardened voice proclaimed as he lifted my up roughly to my feet. He pushed me to a wall, making stray paintings fall to the ground and shatter. "A mistake you will pay for dearly!" He spat ruthlessly. _

"_Are you going to kill me?" I asked in a little quivering voice. _

"_Yes." He said with a slight smile and soft eyes. "I have no use for you." _

"_Please, don't." I begged. "I will do anything, please…" _

"_Don't grovel Raphael, it is beneath you." He stated simply and let go of me; walking to his sword-collection. _

_His fingers slid over the blade over his biggest sword. "I will give you a courtesy though…" His voice trailed off. "I will let you choose which sword you want to end your miserable existence though." _

"_Uncle, they grew attached to me, they trusted me… We could use that to our advantage." I strategized out loud, desperate to keep my life. _

"_I find it hard to believe that any person could get attached to you." He said absentmindedly as he admired his collection. _

"_It is true." I pestered. "When I went berserk over the Z-sword and Magisterial felt a glimpse of my dark powers, he tried to fight me off and did a pretty good job, but when he had me in a corner with me nowhere to go, he hesitated. He didn't kill me!" I exclaimed. "That's how I was able to get away…" _

"_You don't say…" His voice trailed off, as if deep in thought. "There might be use for you after all." He decided after a few moments of pondering. _

_I nodded, not daring to say a word. _

"_Well, my boy…" His eyes sparkled as he placed his hand warmly on my shoulder. "How would you like to be the general in an army?" _

*flashback ends*

My smile turned into a pout. I still have to find more elite warriors for our plan to reach success. Uncle gave me clear instruction to find and recruit more strong warriors for the army. We won't be able to defeat those mongrels if we don't soon find stronger fighters, stronger than these nearly useless purgers…

The sudden beeping of the intercom's ringtone echoed annoyingly to my ears, making me flinch. I quickly pressed the button, irritation apparent in my movement. "What?" I nearly shouted into the receiver, irritated that these mongrels interrupted my thoughts.

"Sire." One of the warriors formally addressed me. "Those two children we have come across have awakened."

"I am on my way." I said curtly and down the rest of my beverage in one gulp, coughing slightly as the alcohol ran down my throat.

I jumped out of my chair and landed with bended knees on the bottom of the few steps. I walked with a determined expression on my in the direction of the prison area.

As I walked I couldn't help but ponder over the fact on how these persons got here. No, not actually persons, mere children?! How were they, in all their ignorance and incompetence able to locate and effectively enter a realm which the elites of the magisterial guard couldn't even wish to find on their best days…?

Uncle Vaughan made sure that I could effectively hide here after all; he lined his extremely powerful black magic around this realm so the goody two shoes wouldn't be able to reach me. But yet, mere children… My thoughts trailed off.

Nobody but they will know…

My footsteps clinked against the metal floors as I headed towards the prison cells. After a couple of mindless minutes the tall and withered bricked building rose in front of me. This building isn't actually used a lot… I smiled. We don't take many prisoners.

"Whoa man, isn't it a bit harsh to get the death penalty for such a minor issue?" I heard an unfamiliar young boyish voice ask when I stood just outside of the door.

"You killed our men; the death penalty is _too_ minor." I recognised one of my guards voices instantly; all these vile creatures' voices sound exactly the same.

I threw the doors open and the two soldiers immediately stood on guard as I walked in. I walked towards the two persons whose heads were bowed down, not allowing me to see their faces. The boy's head suddenly shot up, a shocked and dazed look residing in his widened eyes as his gaze fell on me. I heard him mutter my name in disbelief.

"My reputation beseeches me." I bragged at his stunned expression.

His shock quickly turned to hatred as he stared at me with a scowl.

"So what are two little kids doing in my prison?" I stared at one of the guards, waiting for a reply.

"They are stronger than what they seem sire." The guard on the far side's voice quivered out of fear in my mere presence.

"So I hear…" My voice trailed off and I concentrated on their ki's. A strong-ish power radiated from their bodies, the boy's being larger than the girl's, but hardly mentionable.

"I hear you beat my men up." I walked closer to the duo with my hands held firmly behind my back. My gaze shifted back and forth from them separately, encouraging any one of them to answer.

The boy cringed at the sound of my voice. "Continue talking to me, and you will end up in the same place they are." He looked me straight in the eyes while saying that, without flinching. I chuckled, amused that a child showed no fear for me where grown-up quivered.

"Oh, I am going to end up in the same place?" I repeated amused.

"Keep talking." He threatened.

I sank down quickly to his level and curled my fingers around his throat. "No one shows me such disrespect." I leaned in closer. "No one!" I yelled loudly but let go of my grasp around his neck, making him cough. I rose up again, standing defiantly above them. "But I will let you off the hook this once."

"So tell me, how did you get here?" I asked the question about what I was wondering for the past hour.

He looked a little shocked by my question. "I just typed in random coordinates in the navigation of our spacecraft; it lead us here." He answered begrudgingly.

"I find it hard to believe; I don't believe in coincidences you know…"

He shot me an irritated glare. "I don't care what you believe." He spat. "Just let us go!"

I walked over to the girl, ignoring the boy's command. "She is attractive." I pointed to his shackled up female companion. "Take her; I am sure we could find some use for her…" I winked at the guards.

The boy lunged forward, making his shackles rustle loudly as he reached the limit of his restraint.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" He yelled, barring his teeth angrily at me.

A devious smile spread on my lips as I chuckled. "So you two are siblings?" I asked as I eyed them. "Brilliant." I muttered and grabbed her by her hair, making her shriek. Maybe this will inspire the boy to talk.

"I am going to architect a world of pain all over your butts if you lift your hands to her one more time…" His threat was coated with venom.

Our group of three laughed. "You are hardly in a position to do anything kid…" I mocked and slapped the girl through her face. She tried to defend herself, but with the two guards holding her tightly, there was no way for her to retaliate.

"That's it." The boy breathed and closed his eyes. A loud yell erupted from his hoarse throat all of a sudden. His sudden outburst made me flinch. My mouth fell open as I witnessed his hair transforming from black to gold, similar to the bright golden fire-like aura flashing wildly around his body. His muscles bulked up three times in size, turning his lean appearance to masculine and blue lightning started to play on his limbs. The chains disintegrated underneath his grasp and he leaped forward like an angry tiger to the guard holding his sister.

In three swipes the two guards fell to the ground, lifeless.

Completely baffled by the situation, I didn't notice the two of them speeding past me, until it was too late. I muttered a curse under my breath, angry that incompetent children outsmarted me. I turned to the door and with two large steps, reached the dull and boring landscape of the desert.

I looked left, and then right; they were already out of sight!

I closed my eyes and focussed on the area around me for their ki's. I smiled evilly when my senses detected the two, almost undetectably masked speeding ki's, heading north.

I closed my eyes and used instantaneous movement to teleport me to their location.

"And where do you think you are going?" I tauntingly asked the kids, who cringed and slowly turned around, staring directly into my frame. I crossed my muscular arms over my chest, staring victoriously down at them.

The boy, medium in length with brawny pitch black spiky hair, spread his arm wide as he pushed a girl, a little taller and with the same features as he, behind his body. He crouched down and resumed a flawless protective fighting stance in front of his sister.

"We mean no harm." He said coolly.

I arched my brown eyebrows. "The two guards lying on the cell floor would certainly beg to differ."

"They attacked first; I was only defending myself." He quickly retorted back.

I walked closer, smiling as I saw the hair on his arms stand up. "Interesting…" I muttered. "You have to be pretty strong to take out my men; they are highly skilled in training." My voice trailed off as I looked the boy up and down, scrutinizing his appearance. I was surprised that his blond hair and bulked muscles were gone so quickly… It must be some sort of power-boost transformation.

"Not skilled enough." He shot back arrogantly.

I chuckled; amused by his tone. "Indeed, so where do lovely kids like you come from?" I smiled lovingly down at them. "Without adult-supervision..." I added with a pleasant smile.

"You don't need to know the location of my home." He defended quickly. "I know you are purgers."

I laughed. "Oh do you, now?" I asked playfully.

"And I won't make my planet a target." He continued heroically.

I chuckled and undressed my robe, throwing it robe onto the ground. I quickly reached into his unprotected mind and saw an image of a blue and green planet swirl in front of me. A frown formed on my brow.

The gem of the northern quadrant? As far as I know did earth not harbour many strong warriors, to be honest, I am sure the planet has one of the weakest inhabitants in the entire universe. These kids surely can't be human…

"I will make you a deal kid." I started compromising, stretching my arms. "Fight me, and if you win, I will leave your beloved earth alone."

He gasped. "How did you know I was from earth?"

I smiled; you just confirmed it… "A little parlour trick called mind reading." I answered with a devious smile.

"I am not fighting you." He stated stubbornly.

"Oh yes you are." I said surely and rolled up my long sleeves. "I want to see for myself what your power is really capable of."

"Pass." He said curtly, eyeing me intently.

Getting annoyed with his constant refusal I quickly sped to behind him, so quickly that he didn't even see the motion, and aimed my arm to his exposed sister. A red beam started glowing menacingly in my open palm, making the boy noticeably clench his teeth in frustration.

"You are going to fight me or I am going to send your precious sister into a little place I like to call oblivion." I said threatingly with a smile.

He clenched his fists and his whole body started to shake slightly of anger as he stared at the ground. "Get it through your thick skull!" His head shot up as he yelled the words, his eyes breathing hate. "I am not your pawn or your freaking puppet; you can't tell me what to do!" He emphasized each word and started to reach for his sister, probably wanting to push her away from my aim.

"Too bad." I said slowly and mockingly as charged more power in my beam, enjoying the look of fright in the girl's features as the blast grew. I shot the blast to her stomach, strong, but not strong enough to kill the thing. She flew backward, before hitting the ground with a loud thud. She was rendered unconscious instantly.

An abrupt yell shifted my head to the side and my mouth fell open as I saw the previously raven-haired boy turn from lean to muscular in the blink of an eye yet again. A bright golden aura surrounded his body, so enormous that I staggered unwillingly a few steps backward. His now teal eyes met with my shocked ones as another yell erupted from his throat.

His black hair turned bright golden and spiked up on his head before it grew to the small of his back. Lighting started to play on his limbs and the yelling ceased.

He sped towards me and punched me in the nose, which was in my untransformed state forceful enough to make it bleed. I staggered a few steps back as he continued lashing an uncountable amount of harsh punches mostly to my face.

A feeling of utter frustration filled my entire being and I shot my arms out as I yelled, releasing an invisible wind of my powers, barely strong enough to blow him a few metres away, but not slow down, as soon as he recovered, more quickly than I had expected, he sped towards me again, frenzy in his eyes.

But this time I was ready, I stepped to the side, making him slide by past me and giving me the chance to plant a knee in his stomach. He coughed as the air escaped his lungs and I continued to apply more pressure to his breathing organ's location, until he had no oxygen source and actually turned blue with the lack of air until he finally fell limp on my leg.

I straightened out my lower limb, letting him slide onto the ground. I was surprised to see his golden hair shrink back to its original short length and turn black again as the gold flew from it. I knelt down next to the unconscious child, scrutinizing his appearance.

_Who is this? _

'_Saiyan_' was the first concept running through my mind, but I quickly dismissed it since their planet, planet Vegeta, got blew up almost thirty years ago, and this was a mere child, I would guess not a day older than thirteen, maybe even twelve. Every Saiyan was exterminated, not one was allowed to live… But still, this kid shows the signs that stood engraved in the legend of the Super Saiyan, the most feared species in the world. The reason for the extinction of the Saiyan race in the first place…

And he doesn't have a tail… I pondered on as I took a quick look at his behind.

I have never seen this person in my life before, but why does it feel like I know him, like I have fought with him before?

I quickly shook that feeling off. I have fought with many Saiyans before, and they all look alike. But I couldn't help but think that this one was different…

I got on my feet again, staring down at the boy. For the first time in a long while I was at a total loss of what to do. _I should kill him now._ I decided, raising my arm to aim directly at his heart. But still I wavered; I have never in all my years as a destroyer killed a mere child face to face, that just seemed too cold, even for me.

_And I am better than that, aren't I? _Many of Magisterial's speeches and wise telling suddenly sped through my mind.

I shook my head violently from left to right, trying to shake the feeling of remorse and pity I felt in my being at this moment.

_But uncle told me to bring strong warriors with potential directly to him._Another thought ran through my head, then I won't have to kill him...

But as I remembered how noble and heroic the kid acted, I knew with all my being that I wouldn't be able to make this one switch over to the dark side willingly. And that means that uncle will connect him to that ghastly machine…

A fate I would not wish on anyone.

A sudden wild cough abruptly tore my attention away from my thoughts and to the real world. I stared down, stunned, at the wide-open warm brown eyes of the strangely powerful boy. He used his arms to push him up, and jumped backward, without looking away from me, to where his sister resided peacefully on the hard ground.

He placed one of his arms on her back and closed his eyes. A look of utter concentration played on his expression for a few seconds before he suddenly dispersed into thin air.

I frowned, surprised that the kid knew instantaneous movement…

An uneasy feeling filled my stomach as I started to walk back to my chambers, thinking about the boy. _I will see him again._ I knew with all my heart that this wouldn't be out final encounter. And _that _will be his last…

…..

_Hey there! What did you think…? Ah so many possibilities for the next chapter! _

_Awh, I always wanted to write something from Raphael's perspective... Shame, poor thing! Having such a horrible family member..! _

_So, I shall see you next week.. Oeh and don't forget to review!_

_PEACE! _


	4. Chapter 4: Damage Control

_Whazzup *insert your name* ! Guess what? I am officially done with school! *YAY* Freedom tastes so sweet…. *happy sigh* _

_Anyway, welcome new subscribers and congratulations: jimthebear2, SCStaff, 9thZfighter, mks 12 98, Prince Goku, Ky111, dcp1992, unwanted half-saiyan demon, selkadoom13, Buckets full O' Sunshine (EPIC name btw! :D) and Sirius potter2 for being brave enough to review! XD _

_**Jimthebear2:**__ Welcome! I am glad you like the first part! :D I will try not to disappoint! *no pressure* _

_**SCStaff**__: The loyal corrector has struck again! XD Indeed, I meant 'stream' instead of 'steam', sometimes I just type so fast letters gets lost in the process. *sniff* Poor letters… You'll see that it is corrected, so thanks! You better take this job seriously! I am counting on you! _

_**9thZfighter**__: *blushes* I feel so flattered! Thank you for the compliments! :D _

_**Mks 12 98**__: Welcome back! I am glad you started reading the second part! _

_**Dcp1992**__: Haha, I briefly explained it in one of the chapters in part one, I think in one of Gomih's flashbacks in chapter 15. If you are too lazy to go back and read it, here's a short summary: Trunks came to this time just before the android saga in his time machine at age twelve. According to me, he is the lone survivor of this time, and due to the fact that he is her biologically son, despite the time change, Bulma adopted him. Baby Trunks, as in the actual anime, was never born, due to this change. Gohan and Gomih were seven at the time, making Trunks five years older than them. They are thirteen now, and 13 + 5 = 18 :D Therefor Trunks is 18.. Make any sense? _

***HAPPY READING! **

…

**CHAPTER 4: Damage Control **

I plopped down on a soft set of grass, Gomih falling limply besides me, clearly still unconscious. My breathing was heavy and my arm flew to my chest, putting pressure on my rib which was obviously broken. I stared with a confused expression at my new surroundings.

The dark woods and mountain range stared back at me_. I am back home_… I realized as I saw our well lit house standing out like a decorated Christmas tree in the darkness.

_How did I just do that?_ I asked baffled in my mind. Did I seriously go Super Saiyan three all over Raphael's ass, and teleported away using instantaneous movement in the same day? Weren't my techniques supposed to be dormant?

I clenched my fists in anticipation and I closed my eyes in concentration as I tried to use my advanced teleportation technique to move me to the lookout. I scoffed bitterly, figures…

_It must all be in the mind_… I realised. I just have to keep pushing myself to unlock more and more until I have everything back at my disposal.

It was late evening and dark outside. A gentle breeze made the trees sing in the darkness. The quiet beauty of the moon smiled back at me with billions of shining faces frolicking around her. The white glow of the moonlight shone through the trees and made their shadows dance ghostly around on the pathway.

My sister's sudden groan and stir made me flinch. I put my hand gently on her shoulder as I waited for her to return to full consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, but just as they saw the light she shot up, looking around her wildly for any sign of danger.

She flinched as she noticed that I was sitting in front of her and reached out to me, placing her hand on my face. "Gohan?" She asked unsurely in a soft voice.

I took her soft hand in my own as I led it away from my face and back to her body. "Yes it is me, genius." I patronized her, but my tone quickly turned to worry. "Are you alright?" I asked with big eyes.

She absentmindedly placed her hand on her forehead without looking away from me. "I think so." She said softly. "My head and stomach hurt a little bit, but other than that I am peachy."

I let out a deep relieved sigh at her assurance. I rose to my feet and extended my arm towards her. "I guess we'd better get back. Mom must be freaking out already." I said.

She wavered, staring intently at my hand for a few seconds before she spoke. "Gohan, who was that?" She asked out of the blue, her deep brown eyes meeting mine. "And how did we get back here, without the spaceship?" She continued bombarding me with questions as she frantically looked around her.

I plopped next to her on the grass again, sitting cross-legged. "Remember when I asked you if you would believe me if I told you that I was sent back in time, having lived an entire afterlife beforehand?"

Her eyes widened. "Was that someone you encountered in _that_ time?" She asked; her mouth slightly agape.

"Yes." I confirmed after a while. "He was the major villain I pursued over five years in that time." I absentmindedly pulled out grass from their roots with my hands, and placed them on my leg. "And now that he knows about me… Maybe he remembers, I don't know." My eyes met with her terrified ones. "And if he does, we are in trouble."

"Where's the power you achieved in that time?" She asked. "They cannot just vanish, can they?"

"That's the thing, they are still inside me, but buried very deep. I think I'll have to train very hard to bring them forward again." I pouted. "And…" I hesitated, scrutinizing her expression. "You actually believe me?" I asked with a frown, a little baffled.

"Uhm, duh…" She made it sound like I should have found it obvious. "You wouldn't lie to me." She stated with assurance. "Mom forbade you after you told me about rain being angel-pee." She crossed her arms over her chest as she recalled that memory. "I was way gullible back then." She criticized herself.

"Was?" I teased, earning me a light shove on the shoulder.

"Watch it." She shot back menacingly. "So what was this world of yours like, anyway?" She asked curiously. "More importantly…" Her voice trailed off. "What was I like?"

"Kids!" Mother's shrill voice yelled, making both of us flinch. "Where the hell are you?!" She asked loudly as she ran onto the front lawn. "I know you guys are out there somewhere, your dad sensed your ki's!"

"Maybe if we stay very still, she will go away." I suggested in a whisper.

"I think it is more afraid of us than us of it." Gomih joked.

"KIDS!" Her voice rang through the entire woods, making some birds flee terrified out of their nests and filling the skyline with their loud squawks, signalling danger for the other animals.

"She is going to find us sooner or later." I reasoned as I got up.

"Rather later than sooner." Gomih grabbed my arm, preventing me from moving any further. "Don't be a hero Gohan." She stated dramatically. "You won't be much use if you're dead!"

I took a deep breath. "We are Saiyans for goodness sake!" I said bravely. "Hardened warriors quiver at the mention of our mere race, and we quiver in the face of sheer a human?" My voice deepened.

"If you don't come out now…" Her voice turned silent, a rare occurrence for our extremely talkative mother. "I see you!" She yelled after a few seconds. "You are on that cliff!" She revealed our hideout openly.

I let out a silent squeal and jumped behind Gomih, adjusting my body so I was completely concealed behind her back. She wasn't the most ideal body shield, but in this dire situation she would just have to do…

"You go first." I nudged.

She scoffed. "Big talk after that heroic speech of yours, we are Saiyans remember."

"Whatever!" I shot back. "You are the older child; therefor you have to protect me, so go!" I gave her a little push and she tumbled forward, tripping over the edge.

I peered around the tree I was hiding behind, just wanting to make sure my sister made it safely to the ground. I saw her walk with determined steps towards our hostile birth giver, stopping when she was about a hundred metres away.

"It was Gohan's idea Mother!" She yelled across the field, slandering my name. Ugh, why didn't I see that coming?!

I gracefully jumped from my concealed spot, using my arms on the tree to my aid as I imitate a slingshot action, propelling myself over the cliff. I landed in a spiderman-like stance on the soft grass about fifty metres closer to Mother than Gomih.

"That is not the case at all Mommy!" I defended my honour. "This little devil-child you conceived before me is a blatant liar." I got up in a standing stance. "If I have to be completely honest, I would say that we are equally to blame for this, well uh, situation." My eyes met with Mother's, and I cringed.

"If you think that I am going down with you, you are making a giant mistake!" Gomih ran up to me, poking me aggressively on my chest.

I pointed a shaky finger forward. Gomih followed my finger and flinched as her eyes met with the most terrifying thing known to a Super Saiyan.

Chi-Chi…

Her eyes were red with rage and her bangs waved violently like a flag in a storm, above her head as she stared us down, a strange yet very familiar angry aura flashing around her small frame. Her mouth opened wide, exposing her ravenous teeth as a thunderous yell escaped her throat, the sheer volume making us fall back on our butts.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR DISOBEDIENCE!" The loud words streamed aggressively out of her lungs; making the ground we were sitting on shake a little.

"Chi, honey, calm down." Dad soothed behind her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She yelled venomously and reached into her apron, holding her secret weapon threateningly in front of her body. My eyes widened. Gasp. No… Not the…

_Frying pan of doom… _

A peculiar high pitched squeal ran over her lips as she flung the ghastly cooking utensil our way. Everything moved in slow motion. I saw with dread how the pan spun slowly, and so, so accurately towards my unprotected head.

My sister's yell playing dramatically and abnormally slowly in the background, I stared death in the face. A determined expression formed on my face. Not today death, not today.

At the last possible moment, my hands instinctively flew to my face, flawlessly catching the indestructible weapon between my two palms. "Ha!" I exclaimed victoriously, but my victory was short-lived when my brain registered an excruciating pain.

"Arrrrrgh!" I yelled and yanked my hands away, making the pan shoot back over my shoulder. Another yell echoed through the area.

"Gohan, what the hell?" My sister's high-pitch screeched hurt my ears. I turned around, doing a little dance while blowing frantically on my aching hands. I saw Gomih doing the same awkward dance as me, waving her hand frantically to her vermillion forehead.

I stared at my palms; they were actually glowing bright red!

"Mother, that thing was still hot!" I yelled out in pain, as I sank down to the grass, pressing my burning hands on the cool grass. A sizzling sound actually emitted from the grass, followed by a thin layer of smoke.

Mother ran over to us and threw her soft lavender-scented arms around our shoulders as she pulled us in one of her legendary hugs. She planted quite a number of kisses repeatedly on our cheeks.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean it." She apologized and wiggled us against her chest. She shot us a strange look when she pulled away; a mixture of anger, relief and gratefulness were mixed in her eyes. She pulled both of us in one of her hugs again, pushing our cheeks together.

"My babies are okay, grounded until infinity, but okay." She sobbed uncontrollably.

Dad sighed. "I am glad we don't have neighbours…" He said slowly as he walked back into the house.

"Mom, can kind of not breathe." Gomih squeaked out, and thankfully she let go of us.

"What happened to you guys?" She asked after drying her tears. "Bulma said something about you stealing one of her spaceships." She frowned angrily down at us and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who taught you to be such criminals; I raised you to be honourable and kind…" She sniffed loudly. "But you turned out to be delinquents. Where did I go wrong? What did I do to deserve this?!" She ranted on and on, not giving us a chance to speak.

"We went into space and ran into some purgers who took us hostage and took our, Bulma's ship. We miraculously escaped thanks to Gohan." Gomih interrupted, overpowering Mother's cries.

"Are you hurt?" She breathed with a panicky voice and examined us. "Maybe internal…" Her eyes widened as her worried thought was uttered.

I flinched as she pressed against my side, directly on the sorest spot of my injured rib. Her eyes scolded me. "You are hurt." She said slowly and pressed more intensely on my side. I pried her clingy fingers from my abdomen.

"Mother it is nothing; just a bruised rib." I said in a soothing voice. "I have endured much worse in my life."

"Now you are saying I am a bad mother." She accused as she got up.

I frowned at her. "When did I ever say that?" I asked defensively.

"Just now; you claim that you have been hurt much worse. It is clearly aimed at me lacking to protect you from harm." She ranted.

"Mommy, I didn't mean it like that." I said and pulled myself from the ground. "I just said that you don't need to worry about it, I can handle a little bruised bone any day of the week." I smiled and planted a peck on her cheek.

"Well okay." She said, her eyes still piercing mine. "But don't hesitate to tell me when you are in pain, you too Gomih." She peered over my shoulder at my sister. "Even though I am so livid at you I can literally drive you through I wall right now, I wouldn't want my babies to be in pain." She smiled lovingly at us and headed for the house. "Your food is in the oven, oh and I was serious about the whole grounding thing." She spun around, looking at us again. "For the next two months you will not set foot out of this house, except when you are going to school." Her eyes travelled from my sister to me. "Are we clear?"

We nodded simultaneously.

Mother frowned. "I asked, are we clear?" She repeated in a voice full of authority.

"Yes Mother." We answered her fully.

"Good; I will see you kids in the morning." She wished us a good night and headed back to the house.

"Why did you tell her the truth?" I asked my sister when our mother was out of earshot.

"I wasn't aware I was obligated to lie to her." She said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"No of course not, but you are usually not that blatantly honest."

She frowned at me and placed her hands firmly on her slender hips. "What is that supposed to mean, are you calling me a pathological liar?" A tad bit of offence clung to her voice.

"You usually just put a spin on the stories you tell, that's all." I admitted.

She sighed. "I am just sick and tired of all the lying. It is bad enough we have to lie about who we really are to fit in, in school… I just don't want to bring that fakeness so close to home, you know?"

I smiled. "Yeah; the truth will set you free, right?"

She chuckled. "Exactly."

As I opened the front door a flash of heat blew into my face, epically contrasting the chilly breeze outside. Gomih sat at the kitchen table, resting her head tiredly on her arms as I warmed up our plates in the microwave.

She sat up straight again when I put the warm plate of fish, chips and salad in front of her. She closed her eyes as she sniffed in the heavenly aroma of Mother's extremely delicious cooking.

"Mom outdid herself tonight." She commented dreamily with a mouth stuffed full with food.

I nodded. "This might be the space-lag talking, but this seriously must be the best meal I have ever eaten."

"Amen."

We finished every scrap of food on our plates in less than ten minutes and groaned happily as we reclined back in our seat with full bellies.

"You didn't finish telling me about the future, or actually your past, since Mother rudely interrupted us." She started making a conversation.

I chuckled. "Why don't I start at the beginning?"

She smiled. "Preferably."

"It all started at the Cell Games…" I started. "But in this version I didn't survive." My voice trailed off in suspense; I decided to leave out the part about me taking Dad down with me, unnecessary information. "Instead of being sent to otherworld, I was whisked away to a magical realm, none other than Magisterial's, the highest Kai in existence, even higher than the grand Kai." A smile played on my lips. "He was the one who trained me for," I wavered, counting the years on my fingers, "Six years. Thanks to him I obtained the third and fourth level of the super Saiyan transformation."

My sister gasped. "There is a more advanced level of super Saiyan than the second transformation?" She asked wide-eyed.

I confirmed her question with a smile. "Anyway, it was in that realm where I met Draco." I chuckled at the sheer mention of his name. "In the beginning we hated each other; we were constantly fighting and playing mean pranks on each other… But those shenanigans made us grow close, forming a bond as close as brothers, if not closer."

The loud ticking of the clock in the kitchen distracted me for a moment, before I returned to my telling. "Magisterial has a guard; a group of twelve extraordinary fighters, professionals in the world of protection." I smiled. "The thirteen of us shared marvellous adventures, especially me and Reynard the great," I shook my head slowly at his memory. "That was how he always introduced himself…."

"When I returned to earth, exactly six years and three months after my initial death, you were all grown up. Ugh, and you and Trunks were in a relationship!" I retorted in disgust. "But I wasn't allowed to make contact with you guys. I couldn't compromise my cover… I had a mission to do after all."

My smile twisted into a scowl. "And the last person I want you to meet, Raphael." Goosebumps popped up on my skin at the mention of his name. "That vile creature you met earlier today also goes by the destroyer of worlds." A grim expression coloured my face. "He lives up to his name…"

I stared absentmindedly at the flowery-patterned tablecloth. "You know I almost defeated him…" I made my voice heard again after a few seconds. "I was actually on the brink of defeat, but your, and the others support gave me the power to conquer even that, and I narrowly escaped death's lingering fingers, allowing them to take the destroyer of worlds instead…"

"But he was still alive…" My voice trailed off. "And he took me with him, to wherever. We never reached the destination, but later my saviour revealed to me in a dream, after he warped me back in time, that it was the world of darkness, opposite of the world I got to know with Magisterial. He also revealed a new enemy, the mastermind behind all the evil schemes, the reason Raphael is as he is. And I get the feeling we are going to meet him face to face someday…" I smiled at my sister grimly.

"And the next thing I knew, I was back at the Cell Games… The moment just before the fatal mistake I did previously was made." I hesitated, staring at a blank space on the wall in absentmindedness. "The future version of me, or as he stated: how I would have ended up if my future continued at that pace… He saved me; he allowed me to have a second chance." I lifted my head up. "And I am not going to let that go to waste." I beat my clenched fist against the table, making it shake a little bit.

Gomih let out an impressed whistle. "So you say Trunks and I had a relationship?" A blushed formed on her cheeks as she absentmindedly turned a random string of hair around her index finger while looking down.

"_That's_ what you took from that?" I asked in a rather loud tone, shocked that after all the wondrous thing I told her, she would choose the most trivial thing to comment on.

"Did we hold hands and kiss and stuff?" She asked shyly, ignoring my previous question.

"Now you're just being childish!" I accused.

"Did we?" She pestered.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeees." I answered begrudgingly. "And sometimes even in front of me." I cringed at the sheer disturbing thought. "It was disgusting."

Her eyes were sparkling. "Maybe I should ask him out; or maybe I should wait for him to ask me out!" She started squealing. "What do you think?"

"I think we have had a long and exhausting day, and should rather make important life decisions in the morning." Right on cue, I yawned.

She smiled. "You're right… A wonderful world awaits me in my dreams." She gushed idealistically, swaying from side to side as she walked up the stairs and to her room.

I put our used dishes in the sink, and quickly ran a soap-soaked sponge thoroughly up and down the porcelain surface of our dirty plates. I smiled at my face staring back at me from the shiny white piece of round porcelain and put them in the dish rack before I headed up the stairs, my fatigued legs barely carrying my up the height.

I gently pushed my door open with my right palm while rubbing away the sleep in my eyes with the back of my left hand. Not even bothering to switch the light on, I blindly made my way to my bed and safely fell stomach first, onto the soft heaven. Sleep took me as soon as I closed my eyes…

"Gohan!" My mother's sharp call yanked me violently from my dreams, and I immediately shot upright, staring dazedly at my surroundings. I groaned, still feeling groggy from the lack of sleep.

"Gohan!" She tried again.

"What?" I yelled back, annoyance apparent in my tone.

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me young man." She scolded. "Telephone."

I jumped out of my bed and leaped from the top of the staircase to the bottom on the first story, earning me the _'act civil'_ glare from my mother across the room.

I got a glance of the clock and frowned. Five-thirty, who would call so early?! I eagerly picked the communication device up and nestled it comfortably over my ear. "Hello?" I answered unsure.

"Gohan." I cringed as I heard Bulma's vibrant voice. "I hope you weren't still sleeping." She didn't sound sorry in the least.

"Bulma!" I exclaimed happily and leaned my arm against the table for support. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She scoffed. "Save it suck-up." She retorted bitterly. "Would you guys mind coming to Capsule Corp before school this morning?" She asked friendly, cutting right to the chase.

"We are kind of busy today Bulma…" I lied.

She chuckled. "Let me rephrase that kid, you guys _will_ be in my office before school this morning." Her voice was coated with venom.

"Okay, if you insist." I sighed a fake sad sigh. "I guess our education isn't that important."

"Damn straight." She replied in a peculiar accent before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Mother asked curiously as she flicked through the early morning news channels.

As if you don't know... "Bulma wants to see us before school." I answered with a yawn and headed for the stairs.

"Oh; and will it kill you to pack away the dishes once and a while?" She directed to me in an irritated tone. "I had to do it this morning."

"I washed and dried them Mother." I said slowly.

"But you left them in the rack." She sighed. "You only did the job halfway, next time I expect you not to slack off." She finally found a channel worth watching and placed the remote on a pillow next to her.

I frowned. Is she seriously going all mental over a pair of freaking dishes? I rolled my eyes; parents…

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to get any more sleep, no matter how much I tried, I jumped into the shower. For the most part I just stood there, letting the warm water rain down on my body and trickle down to the floor.

Five minutes before I decided to get out, I spent actually cleaning myself. I quickly ran the slippery bar of green soap all over my body, enjoying the soft, caressing texture the white foam created on my skin before it washed away with the current of water, flowing down into the drain as if they had never existed in the first place…

I massaged my scalp with the new shampoo Mother got and rinsed the soap away after I was done. A pleasant lingering smell of apple hung around my scalp.

As I got out I bound my white towel around my lower body in an inescapable hold. I walked over to the sink and grabbed my toothbrush. I vigorously brushed my teeth, making up for last night when I didn't brush. but stopped as my eyes met with the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in both my lives.

A giant red pimple stared back innocently at me from where it resided on my left cheek. I got closer to the mirror, wanting to examine the vile blemish more intently. It looked grosser, even dangerous, up close.

Trying to push the image of the volcano on my cheek out of my mind, I walked into my bedroom, my hair dripping the entire way as I walked. I released a small amount of ki, just enough to dry my hair. Hairdryers are overrated.

After pondering for less than five seconds in front of my open closet, I decided on wearing black shorts with a loose-fitting white t-shirt and a pair of slip-in shoes.

I was surprised that it was already six-thirty, almost time to go to school, or make Mother think that we are actually going to school today. I am probably going to be missing in action for another day of so, thanks to my 'concussion' and since we live so far away, Gomih isn't required to go to school, since I am not going…

I grabbed my backpack from the corner of my room and headed downstairs. The delicious aroma of bacon and eggs hung in the air, and I followed it to the kitchen. I immediately dug in to my plate in front of me, finishing it in record time and already asking for seconds.

After I finished my second plate, Gomih came down the stairs; cleaned and dressed. She was clothed in a pair of bootleg jeans, wearing a tight-fitting white tank-top underneath a buttoned-down red check-shirt. She topped the ensemble off with a pair of her favourite old sneakers and a silver-chain necklace with the lone pearl dangling down it in the middle she got for her birthday this year.

We finished our breakfast quickly and said our goodbyes before we blasted off into the sky.

"Bulma asked to see us this morning." I said as we were starting to speed towards Hercule City.

Gomih sighed. "Mom told me…"

It was silent for a while before she started talking again. "Do you think she is going to kill us?" Gomih asked in a small voice.

"Maybe she will have mercy…" My voice trailed off unconvincingly.

The rest of the forty-minute flight we flew in silence; the whooshing tune of the wind being the only sound between us.

We walked down the bricked path to the head entrance of the corporation. The doors opened automatically when we stood in front of it and we walked into the neatly decorated and toasty lobby.

"Gohan, Gomih, what a surprise!" The girl at admissions, I believe her name was Grace, exclaimed as she saw us. She was currently an intern here at the corporation, apparently having finished school last year.

Grace was quite pretty with her small, sweet round face and delicate features, her natural auburn hair handing in wild, yet stylish curls, flowing down to just below her ear, framing her face beautifully. Her hazel eyes were also very interesting to look at, and I could easily imagine someone getting lost in them.

"Yeah, we are here to see Bulma." Gomih answered the girl.

She frowned and stared at her watch. "We don't officially open till eight, but I am sure she won't mind if she sees it you guys. She is in her office." Her innocent voice claimed.

"Thanks; we will see you later." I greeted her and walked towards the elevator I knew so well.

"If we make it out alive…" Gomih added dramatically and followed me.

The elevator doors opened with a ring as we reached the third floor. We stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall until we reached glass, see-through door with a giant 'BULMA' nameplate resting in the middle; hard not to see.

I knocked on the door a few times and shot my sister a reassuring look when I heard footsteps near the threshold. The door suddenly swung open, Bulma holding it open and leaning against it with her left arm.

Her straight blue hair fell gracefully to just above her shoulders and shiny diamond earrings sparkled underneath the blanket her hair created over parts of her face. A short black dress clung like a second skin to her body, and skyscraper heels rested on her feet, making her even more taller and intimidating than what she usually was.

"Well, well, well…" Bulma stared at us with her arms crossed over her chest. "If it isn't the little thieves…" She eyed us with anger.

"In the flesh." Gomih joked and flashed Bulma a brilliant smile.

She scoffed, not amused by my sister's comedy attempt. "Admission is the first step." She turned around and walked over to her workspace, placing some papers in different compartments as she resumed in a seat behind the giant mahogany desk.

"We are really sorry by the way." I tried to salvage the situation early.

She laughed; a deep throaty witch-like cackle. "You already had the chance to make things right yesterday kiddo, but yet still you decided not to return to earth like I asked; I am the one talking now!"

"Sorry…" I whispered.

"Firstly, let me just say that I am glad that you guys made it back safely; a part of me is glad that you returned without any major scarring... A small part…" She whispered under her breath, but my heightened hearing was able to pick up the words. "Okay, now that that is said, where the hell is my ship?!" Both of us cringed at her venomously loud tone.

She extended her open palm towards the two of us, expecting one of us to place the capsule of the craft in her hand.

"We kind of don't have it…" Gomih admitted slowly.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked in an angry voice. "If you don't have it, who does?"

"Some extra-terrestrials… You see we left it on some weird planet, realm thing we discovered…" I answered truthfully. "We couldn't have gotten it, even if we tried. We were held hostage and barely escaped with our lives…"

"You what?!" She yelled. "That was my prized ship!" She wailed. "My baby…" Her expression turned confused. "If you left the ship there, how did you get back to earth?"

"Instant transmission." I answered flawlessly, hoping that she would think that Dad taught it to me.

She sighed, and ran her hand slowly through her hair. "Okay, since that was a two billion zennie ship, here is what I am going to do…" She placed her hand on her face. "I have one of two choices." She lifted two of her fingers in the air. "I can liquidate all your and your family's property, and use you as slaves until the debt of two billion zennie is paid off… But I can hardly punish your mom and dad for your mistakes, so I think the best course of action will be for you two bastards to get comfortable here because you are going to me build a new ship, while I drink martinis until I puke."

"Deal." I immediately spoke for both of us, relieved that the punishment wasn't that harsh. "To the second option.." I made it clear, just in case.

Her fingers curled around her cup of coffee, comically portraying a picture of: 'Best scientist in the world.'  
"I am glad we could reached a civil agreement." She eyed us with angry eyes. "Now off to school you two." She took a sip of her coffee. "I don't want to ruin your education." She winked at us.

"Yeah, we are kind of not going to school today…" I confessed.

One of her perfect blue eyebrows arched in confusion. "And why not? You don't look sick or anything." She observed.

"Let's just say I took a speeding baseball to the head, and I am supposed to have a 'concussion'." I made inverted commas with my fingers. "Mother doesn't know about the whole ordeal, so Gomih and I have to keep on the down low." I explained, pointing to the backpack on my back.

She whistled. "Why am I not surprised?… Well get along, I have some work to do, but remember, your punishments officially starts on Monday."

"Noted." Gomih said and headed for the door. "Oh is Trunks here by the way?" She asked, pointing to the house.

"Well, I am not sure, _thief_." She took a quick look at her watch. "It is too early for him to be off to school already, so he probably is still here."

"Good, I want to say hi." She smiled.

"If you don't have anything to do today, you might as well start helping me draw up some innovative new prototypes." She suggested.

"I actually have some business to discuss with Piccolo, but I am sure Gomih won't mind helping, she is an excellent artist."

Bulma smiled. "Sure I will ask her. Have a fun day kiddo, but not too fun, I am still mad at you."

I chuckled and waved at her as I retreated out of the door. "Sorry again Bulma!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I used the stairs instead of the elevator this time, and got to the lobby in record time.

"So how'd it go?" Grace's feminine voice asked concerned.

I smiled at her. "Not as bad as I had anticipated… But let's just say that you will be seeing a lot more of us in the near future."

She chuckled. "Well, I am glad that you survived her wrath." She turned to the computer again and the keyboard chattered merrily as she typed something. "Have fun at school." She shot me a last smile before I exited the building.

I made sure no one was near me before I blasted off into the horizon; luckily, since it was still early I had a clear range. The wind caressed my skin as I flew in the direction of the lookout. I turned to turbo speed, and a white flame-like aura swirled around my body as I travelled through the skyline.

In no time I reached the lookout and landed with a soft click of my feet on the grand pearly white tiles. I walked in the direction the medium-sized palace-like building residing at the opposite end of the ancient platform, a place I knew so well; the lookout was our base and practically our home during time of distress, especially during the whole Cell ordeal.

The shade of the palm trees was casted over my body as I walked on the pathway to the building, an array of tropical trees planted on each side of the aisle.

"Gohan!" I recognised the youngest guardian of earth's cry immediately.

"Hey Dende!" I exclaimed happily and gave my little green friend a tight hug.

"Wow, you grew." He exclaimed as he scrutinized my appearance.

I laughed. "I don't think it is possible to noticeably grow in two weeks, but thanks." I looked around the lookout, searching for _big_ green friend.

"Looking for Piccolo?" He guessed as he saw my expression.

"The one and only." I confirmed. "Do you know where he is?"

He chuckled. "He is in the back, meditating."

I smiled. "Figures." I sprinted off into the direction Dende pointed out. "Thanks!" I yelled and darted forward.

"Hey kid." Piccolo greeted me with closed eyes before I even turned around the corner.

I leaned casually against one of the nearby pillars. "Hey mister Piccolo."

He opened his eyes and looked me over. He got out of his meditational stance and stood up, walking towards me. "What's wrong?" He asked with a frown.

"How can you possibly know that something is wrong?" I challenged.

"Your aura feels disturbed." He answered without hesitation.

I laughed. "I guess one can say that…" I looked up, straight into his green eyes. "I want you to train me." I said bluntly.

He frowned and walked down the stairs to the front of the throne room. "You are the strongest being on earth, why would you possibly want to receive training under me… Again?" He smiled.

I chuckled. "I want mental training; I want to reach the inner mechanisms of my mind." I elaborated.

"What do you want to reach?" He questioned curiously.

I smiled deviously. "If I unlock it, I will show you." I continued mysteriously, earning me another frown.

"When do you want to start?" He asked, not pestering me with more questions.

"Right now, if possible."

He nodded and blasted into the sky, flying at a high speed in the direction of the Northern woods. I smiled and jumped up after him. I quickly caught up to him and we flew together in a comfortable silence until we reached the serene opening, Piccolo considered sacred.

We walked the short way to the waterfall and he resumed a flawless meditation stance on the soft, emerald green grass near the cliff. I followed him and sat in my own clumsy version of a meditational stance in front of him.

"Close your eyes and think about nothing except for your breathing and heartbeat. Concentrate on that." Piccolo's voice was so soft and soothing that goosebumps formed on my skin.

I did as he commanded and closed my eyes. I shut out the entire world, the rhythmic sound of my even breathing and heartbeat the only sounds audible to me. My body slowly floated up; it was like I was sitting in the air now.

Thump… Thump… Thump… Thump…

"Steady yourself with a few deep breaths, you are tense."

Breathe in… Breathe out… Breathe in… Breathe out…

"Good." Piccolo complimented. "Your mind is clear…" He breathed. "Now focus and find what it is you are searching for…"

I travelled as a third-persons spectator in my mind. I walked through the crowded halls that occupied my every thought. A flurry of images about my happiest days appeared in front of me, soon followed by the bad ones. I must have walked past my memories…

The next section I walked by was filled with information. Equations, facts, numbers, words; all hung in the space above my head, filling up the entire area. I had to squeeze tightly through all the knowledge to get to the next section.

Feelings swirled around me, overwhelming me with a set of positive and negative emotions at the same time. The slow pace I was travelling in turned to a run as fear involuntarily filled my body. As soon as I was out of the swirling feelings, I stopped and a neutral emotion paused in my system.

Without commanding my body to move, my feet automatically travelled forward, leading me despite my protests. I stopped moving when I reached a particular dark space inside my mind. I lifted my palm up, holding my hand near my face, and forming a small ki-ball in my palm. It radiated enough light for me to see the entire area clearly.

Gasp…

A huge metal box occupied the far back of the dark section. I walked closer and noticed that several chains and complex locks were intertwined around the crate, making it impossible to open… Except if you have a key, which I didn't…

I knew with all my being that this was where all my dormant powers and memories of my afterlife were hidden.

I curled my free hand over one of the locks and gave it a steady pull. The chains yanked back, as if they had a mind of their own, and made me fall on my back.

I quickly jumped up and made the light-beam float in the air. Using both hands this time I pulled on the chains, using my feet as leverage on the indestructible box, I heaved with all my might.

Nothing…

Frustration filled my entire body and tears of desperation started to drip down my face. I was so close! So freaking close… But yet so far.

A yell erupted from my throat as I transformed directly into my second Saiyan transformation. This time I grabbed a part of the metal and pulled and pulled until I felt my face turn red from the exertion.

I increased my power and I actually started to feel how the box bent under my grasp. I clenched my teeth and another agonised yell burst through my lips. My muscles screamed in protest, but I ignored them.

I felt how the metal shifted, creating a small opening. But it was enough. The memories flew out of the small hole, and flooded my mind. I fell backward at the sheer intensity of it.

Some of my dormant techniques like instantaneous movement and ki-manipulation also escaped. The power of my third Saiyan transformation also slipped through, but just barely.

I stared in anticipation at the silver metal box, but nothing more came out. The hole was too insignificant for my more complex techniques and powers to fit through, but nevertheless I smiled. At least I had some now…

My eyes shot open, and I was aware of Piccolo shaking me violently by the shoulders.

"Kid?" He asked unsure as his frantic eyes met mine.

I jumped up and held him in a tight hug out of utter joy. "It worked!" I yelled as I let go of the embrace. "Thank you Piccolo!"

"What worked?" He yelled back. "It looked like you were dying from my perspective out here… So please enlighten me." He said hostilely and crossed his arms over his chest.

I smiled brilliantly, exposing all of my teeth. "Let me show you." I loosened my arms and neck before I resumed a specific stance. I lowered my power to less than zero, and kept that shield around my body, not wanting to alarm the others with my power or damage the earth, especially this sacred sanctuary.

I clenched my fists next to my sides and stood with crouched shoulders. I closed my eyes and located the freed transformation effortlessly in my mind. I smiled and released the vast amount of power in mere seconds, standing completely still as I felt the warm and familiar energy spread through my bones and muscles.

I felt my hair extend in length and stop at the small of my back. My muscles bulked out a little, and I seemed taller.

I laughed as I saw Piccolo's baffled expression. If we were cartoon characters his mouth would have fall, literally, to the ground.

I smiled. "So…. What do you think?" I asked in a chirpy voice, eager to know what he was thinking.

"What… You? I don't understand." He stuttered out unintelligently.

I chuckled. "This is the third Saiyan transformation." I explained.

He blinked quickly. "Okay, but why can't I feel any power emitting from your body? It feels like there is just an empty space of air occupying the area in front of me."

"I lowered my ki; I don't want the others to freak out when they feel my powers." I elaborated and extended my arm. "Want to feel it?" I asked.

He hesitated, throwing me an uncertain gaze.

I shot him an encouraging smile. His hand slowly travelled to my arm, and after hovering his limb above my arm for a few seconds he grabbed on to it and his eyes widened.

He abruptly let go of my arm and rubbed it absentmindedly as he stared at me with an expression mixed with awe and confusion. "It is mindboggling." He stated simply.

I chuckled. "That is one way to put it."

"How?" He asked baffled. "You have trained since the Cell games, but not so vigorously for you to have reached another level of the Super Saiyan without anybody finding out about it."

I smiled deviously. "Have you ever heard of the Magisterial Kai?"

Piccolo's eyes widened, and for a moment I thought that they were going to pop out of his sockets. "How do you know about him?" He questioned with a shocked tone of voice.

"He was the one who trained me."

His mouth fell open. "You received training under the Magisterial Kai?" He exclaimed with a yell.

I nodded. "I will explain everything to you later Piccolo." I smiled broadly. "I want to test out my new powers."

"You do that. " He said with a stunned expression. "I am going to lie down for a bit."

"See you!" I waved at my Namekian friend as I blasted off into the skyline with incredible speed. I chuckled under my breath. Poor Piccolo… I thought. I caught him completely of guard today!

As I flew back through the mountain series I felt so proud of myself for achieving what I thought would be impossible. I flew down towards a lake, still at full speed and extended my index finger down to the water. A pathway formed in the liquid as my finger trailed through it.

I frowned as I felt a strange ki emit from behind one of the trees next to the lake. I stopped abruptly in my tracks, making my long hair tumble over my face. I brushed my thick blond hair out of my eyes and concentrated with more focus at the vibrating ki. I could distinguish four types of animals and human ki's mixed in with it.

That is one of the ki-manipulation techniques Magisterial teaches his students. I cringed. It must be Raphael!

Knowing that it is a lost cause to turn away and surprise him at this point, since he can already sense my presence, I decided to attack him directly with full force.

I landed in the valley between the reeds and walked slowly forward, wanting him to think that I didn't suspect that it was him behind the green growth, and just before I reached the tree I clenched my fists, ready for anything the vulgar being will throw my way.

I reached the tree and I heard the rustling of some bushes behind it. One more step…

I lunged forward with my clenched fist, hitting it against something hard.

I froze as I saw my fist completely embedded in the giant stump. The tree shattered under my grasp. My eyes widened as I sensed the peculiar ki behind me. I felt a hand against my shoulder, and instinctively turned around, flinging another fist with full force forward.

I noticed the person was wearing a brown trench coat, dark bug-like sunglasses and a bright blue beach hat. _Real discreet Raphael_, I thought as I stared at his ridicules ensemble. My fist was nestled cosily between the person's fingers as he caught my punch. I threw my other fist at him too, aiming for his face, but it had the same fate.

I saw the person expose his perfect white teeth as a brilliant smile form on his lips.

"So we meet again…" He said in a deep dramatic voice.

Seeing that his attention shifted, I used my position to my advantage and used all my strength to pick him up and throw him over my head. He squealed like a pig heading for the slaughter house as he travelled through the air, and crashed on the ground; a small crater formed under his body.

I jumped back a few feet, already in a perfect fighting stance and holding an already formed small ball of energy in my palm. I was surprised when he didn't get up; he just laid there between the leaves with a smile apparent on his face.

As he turned to me he let out a girlish yell. He immediately arose in a sitting position, waving his hands defensively in front of his body. "What the hell Gohan, I am offended!" The voice exclaimed.

I frowned; he was clearly not the destroyer of worlds. "Who are you?" I aired my curiosity.

He jumped up in one swift movement, making the stray leaves swirl angrily around his feet. He plucked his coat and hat off his body in one swipe, exposing his identity.

"Rey?" I asked in disbelief under my breath.

"Don't just stand there!" He scolded. "Give your bestie some sugar!" He extended his arms openly towards me. I powered down back to my base form and ran with a smile on my face to him and jumped eagerly into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a broad smile as he put me down.

He fell down on the grass, sitting comfortably with his legs extended in front of his body. "Your escapade yesterday caught Magisterial's attention." A frown suddenly formed on his brow. "One moment you were there and the next you just vanished, just to appear hours later on your planet again." He raised his eyebrow at me. "What is up with that?"

I smiled grimly. "You guys are spying on me." I accused.

"For your safety bro; you don't have access to all your powers now, so…" He defended. "It is just a precaution."

I took in a deep breath. "What would you say if I told you I know where Raphael is hiding?"

His eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly agape. "Seriously?" He asked with a baffled expression.

I nodded. "Gomih and I decided to take a spontaneous trip through space to unwind a little, and the next thing we knew, we landed on some dry and dull planet. We were immediately taken hostage by the inhabitants and later discovered that it was Raphael who operated the realm." I sat down next to Reynard. "He attacked us and was at the brink of killing me…." I shivered. "Probably sensing the direness of the situation, my hidden powers kicked in and I used instantaneous movement to get back to earth." I explained thoroughly.

He whistled. "Boy that is a doozy!" He exclaimed. "Can you take us there? If we can take him out now before he has the chance to complete his army, it would be golden!"

I pouted. "Not exactly…" My voice trailed off. "You see, I typed in random coordinates in our spaceship's navigation system, which I can't remember and to top it all off, the craft is still in his hidden realm." I explained.

He growled. "We never get a break, do we?"

My eyes lit up. "Bulma!" I exclaimed, earning me another confused glare.

"What?"

"Bulma." I repeated with a broad smile and jumped up. "She will know what to do." I extended my arms towards him. "Come on! Do you want to catch the destroyer of worlds or what?"

He smiled and eagerly took my hand. I pulled him up and we blasted immediately into the sky, flying at full speed. I was flying slightly ahead, so Rey could follow me.

"I have missed you." He said out of the blue. "Two years is a long time to go without your bestie."

I smiled. "I didn't even remember you at first." I admitted.

"The time shift made your brain a little confused?" He guessed.

I laughed. "Yeah something, like that…. But in this week actually, future me came to me in a dream and explained everything!" I exclaimed. "I was so relieved that I wasn't crazy, so relieved that you guys didn't forget, like everybody else."

He grabbed me in a sudden noogie. "Who could forget someone like you?" He asked playfully.

I chuckled. "Exactly!"

"Just one question though…" His voice trailed off.

I turned my head to him. "What?" I asked curiously.

"Not that I am not enjoying the view, but wouldn't it be quicker to use instantaneous movement to get to this Bull-chick of yours." He aired his opinion.

I chuckled. "I am not used to using it." I confessed. "Grab on; oh and by the way, it's Bulma." I said her name slowly. "If you call her the Bull-chick, it is the last thing you will ever say…"

He gulped. "Bul-ma." He practised slowly. "Damn, she sounds intense."

I nodded and grabbed on to his arm as I performed the technique I haven't done in two years, except for yesterday… "We are here!" I exclaimed, shocked that I did it correctly. I pointed down to the dome like building below when I saw Rey look all over, except for the actual building itself.

"The buildings on your planet sure are ugly…" He said in a disgusted tone and started descending quickly, but I grabbed his arm, restricting him from moving.

"The people on earth don't know about ki, you cannot just fly down there!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Then it is about time they learned!" He argued.

I shot him my serious eyes. "Dude, I really want to keep my real identity hidden."

He nodded. "Okay, so what do you propose we do?"

"Bulma created a safe landing spot for cases just like this." Using my arm to lead him forward, I flew towards a thickly vegetated area behind Capsule Corp. I let go of my ki, and dropped vertically until I was safely between the shrubs. Rey soon followed.

"So you say this Bulma person is pretty good?" Rey asked absentmindedly as he brushed some stray leaves off his clothes.

I smiled. "The best."

We walked out of the bushes and soon found the pathway that lead directly to the corporation. I leaned against the large heavy door, leading to the garage, and opened it by pressing all my weight against it.

The gigantic room was well-lit and many a scientist was actively busy with experiments and building mechanisms.

I easily spotted Bulma from the herd of scientists. She was standing with Gomih over one of her glass tables. Her short hair was bind up in a messy ponytail on the top of her head and she chewed on the back of a pencil as she studied some papers in her hands.

"Hey Bulma." I greeted with a smile.

"Hey kiddo." She said absentmindedly as she continued studying the piece of paper.

"Who is your friend?" Gomih asked as she walked over to us.

"Gomih, Reynard; Rey, Gomih." I pointed to the two entities as I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Gomih." Reynard said with a sincere smile as he shook my sister's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." She smiled. "So how do you guys know each other; I usually know all of Gohan's friends."

We looked at each other, not sure what to say. "He is kind of one of my friends from the previous time." I admitted with a whisper.

Her eyes widened. "No kidding." She said as she ogled my friend. "So you kind of already know me, from _that_ time?" She asked with an excited smile.

He nodded. "And I am glad to say that you are much nicer in this time!"

She frowned angrily at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" She nearly yelled.

"Scratch that." Rey said under his breath after her outburst.

"If I am scratching anything it will be your face!" She retorted back and I placed my hands on her shoulder, restricting her from mutilating my friend.

"He is just joking sis." I soothed. "You are very pleasant to be around with, right Rey?"

"Uh, yeah totally." Reynard stuttered.

"Whatever." She retorted annoyed and resumed her seat next to Bulma again, flicking through a random magazine.

"Uh, Bulma, can I bother you for a moment?" I asked, trying to get her attention.

After a few seconds she reluctantly tore her eyes from her documents. "Why not, I am not getting anywhere with this crap." She threw the piece of paper aggressively onto the table and stared at me with eyes bursting with irritation. "What?"

"Maybe I can help with that?" I suggested. A frown formed on my brows as I studied the paper.

_**INGREDIENTS: CHOCOLATE MOUSSE**_

_300g good-quality dark chocolate, roughly chopped_

_3 eggs_

_1/4 cup (55g) caster sugar_

_1 tbs good-quality cocoa powder, sifted_

_300ml thickened cream, plus extra whipped cream to serve_

_Grated chocolate, to serve_

_**Step 1**_

_Place the chocolate in a heatproof bowl over a pan of gently simmering water (don't let the bowl touch the water). Stir until melted. Remove bowl from heat and set aside to cool slightly._

_**Step 2**_

_Place eggs and sugar in a large bowl and beat with electric beaters for 5 minutes, or until mixture is pale, thick and doubled in volume. Fold in cooled chocolate and cocoa powder until combined._

_**Step 3**_

_In a separate bowl, whip cream until thickened (be careful not to over-beat). Use a large metal spoon to carefully fold the cream into the chocolate mixture, trying to keep the mixture as light as possible. Spoon into 6 serving glasses and chill in fridge for at least 1 hour. Remove from fridge 15 minutes before serving, then top with extra whipped cream and grated chocolate to serve.__  
_

"Bulma, don't tell me you're cooking again?" My voice trailed off as I stared at the recipe, remembering the last few horrible encounters she had with a kitchen.

"Don't you dare judge me Gohan… Besides I only have two days to prepare this dish from hell!" She pointed an angry shaky finger at the paper in my hand.

"Why don't you just buy something from the deli like you always do?" I asked.

She sighed impatiently. "Because I have been invited for dinner at the Mayor's house and they asked me to bring dessert! I surely can't arrive with a bowl of deli pudding; they are classy people, Gohan, they will know…" She explained.

"Maybe you can ask one of your maids to make it for you." I suggested. "It will technically be homemade, just not by your hands."

She clenched her brawny mannish fists. "That is just the thing!" She shouted, gesturing her arms wildly around her. "I want it to made by my hands." She placed her open palm in front of her eyes and stared at them. "This hands." Her lips started quivering.

Reynard cleared his throat. "Oh right, we came here to ask if you maybe could track the spacecraft Gomih and I… uh well, stole." I directed to Bulma.

"You are talking to a genius here Gohan, of course I can." She bragged, her previous sad tone gone as quickly as it appeared. "Are you kids going to get it back for me?" She asked with a frown.

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Well, that means you won't be able to help me built another one." A smile trailed on her lips. "But, then you will have time to help me design another ship and make this crappy dessert for me!" She clasped her hands together and darted off to her huge computer, her white lab coat flying behind her as she walked.

"Was that a yes?" Reynard leaned closer and whispered it into my ears.

"Coming from her, yes." I confirmed and walked over to Bulma.

She sat in her chair staring intently at her desktop for a few seconds before wheeling over to one of the keyboards. She started typing veraciously, her fingers moving over the keys at lightning speed, and a screen popped on. I placed my arm against the desk for support as I studied the words. I smiled as my eyes ran over the coordinates and quickly put a memo of that on a stray piece of paper I found on the desk.

"Great, thanks Bulma!" I thanked and hugged her around her neck.

I ran over to Reynard who was idly staring at a random scientist. "I don't know who you are kid, but you are making me very uncomfortable." He stared into Rey's eyes as he said that.

I pulled Rey from the man and muttered an apology at him over my shoulder. I pointed at the piece of paper in my hand, holding it in front of his eyes.

"You got coordinates?" He asked with a baffled smile and took the paper out of my hand, examining it more closely.

"No, I got that scientist, who you just majorly creeped out by the way, number for you." I said sarcastically.

"Grab on, we have a little trip to make!" He exclaimed with a bright smile.

I curled my arm around his, and waited. He closed his eyes, but after a few seconds we were still standing in the middle of the garage.

"I can't go there." He claimed with a deep frown. "It is like some sort of magic is propelling me from entering it."

I frowned. Of course, future me said something about Raphael's hideouts being undetectable for the guard members.

"How are you guys planning on getting there?" Bulma asked in a puzzled voice as she stared at us.

"Maybe we can borrow another ship." I suggested. "With your permission this time, of course."

"Sure." She agreed quickly. "You are retrieving the ship you actually lost in the first place, so I guess it is okay."

"Thanks!" I said gratefully and started to sprint into the direction of the shuttle launch area at the back.

"No so fast young man!" She yelled after me, making me stop.

"What?"

"There is no way I am letting you go alone." She stated and walked over to her white telephone hanging on the wall. I slouched my shoulders as I noticed her dialling our home number, probably wanting to contact my father.

"Hey, Goku!" She greeted over-friendly. "Yeah, I am doing great. Can you come over?" She asked bluntly.

"Of course not in an hour; right now!" She said in an authority like voice. "You can eat your lunch later."

"I don't care!" She yelled. "If you aren't here in the next five minutes I am coming to get you, and you know I'll do it." She threatened.

"Great!" She exclaimed chirpily and hung up the phone, only to pick it up yet again and dial another number I didn't recognise. "Vegeta, get your ass down here!" She yelled and immediately slammed it on its hook when she was finished talking.

Dad arrived in the next five minutes and Vegeta soon followed, his arms crossed over this muscular chest.

"What is it now woman?" Vegeta growled in his deep voice.

"Yeah, Bulma, what is so urgent?" Dad asked as he absentmindedly rubbed his stomach.

Bulma placed her arms around Rey and my shoulders. "These brave gentlemen here, volunteered to get my ship back, and since yesterday went so badly, I want you guys to escort them. Just to make sure they are safe."

"I don't see why I have to go along with Kakarot's brat to clean up his mess." Vegeta spat and turned around.

"We came across a powerful villain yesterday Vegeta." I started. "And if we cross paths again we could surely use your assistance as Royal prince of the Saiyans to defeat him."

Vegeta turned around, a challenging smile on his lips. "Since you put it that way." He reasoned. "But I am not doing it for you!" He yelled as he stomped past me.

"Gomih, do you want to come along too?" I invited.

She was already heading to the launch area. "Of course."

Bulma readied one of her other ships in a matter of minutes. We entered the craft and each of us resumed in separate seats. Bulma manually controlled the ship from outside, and just as we were finished buckling up, the female robot-voice started to count down from five.

"Blast-off." I braced myself for the impact I knew was coming, but was surprised to feel that the pressure wasn't that bad, definitely not as intense as yesterday's. It just felt like I was riding in a speeding car.

Everyone was calm, enjoying the ride, except for Reynard of course. He was screeching like a terrified banshee the entire time, until the ship slowed down after about two minutes.

"Don't you have a manly voice." Vegeta taunted Rey as he got out of seat.

"I was testing what effect a lack of gravity would have on a person's vocal cords." Rey stubbornly defended himself.

Vegeta chuckled. "Nice save sunshine, but this spacecraft has gravity." He pointed to the gravity generator at the back of the control room.

"Oh." Rey stuttered, not having a better comeback at the top of his mind.

"Gohan, I don't believe I have met your friend." Dad tried to make small talk as he unbuckled his belt.

"Where are my manners, Dad this is my friend from uh school, Reynard." I gestured a hand to him.

"Nice to meet you sir, you must be Gohan's dad?" He fakely guessed as he shook my father's hand firmly. "You guys look very much alike."

Dad smiled at me. "That's me." He said cheerfully.

"Do you need help unbuckling?" I asked my friend when I noticed that he hasn't even attempted to get out of his seat.

Reynard placed his hands defensively over the belt. "No!" He shouted. "I mean, I am comfortable like this." He said in a calmer voice.

Dad tapped me on my shoulder, diverting my attention from the frightened Reynard. "Son, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dad pointed to the back of the ship.

"Sure." I walked with him to the back and sat on the end of the bed in the small bedroom. "What's up Dad?" I asked curiously as I eyed him pacing back and forth in the room.

He paused and turned to me, facing me with a gentle frown. "Son, I don't know if it is appropriate for your friend from school to be joining us on this trip. I don't want him to get the wrong idea of our powers; the whole charade we built up with Hercule, has served us pretty well and…"

"Sorry for interrupting but I am going to stop you right there Dad." I said as I looked my father in the eyes. "Rey knows about ki." I said slowly, wanting the words to sink in.

"He does?" Dad asked with a questioning frown.

I chuckled at his expression. "He might not look like it, but he is actually a fighter." I stated truthfully.

Dad sat on the bed next to me with a baffled expression on his face. "I would not have guessed that." He said as he stared intently at the ground. "Is he an Earthling?" Dad asked with a frown. "Not many earthlings know how to use their ki."

I hesitated. "Well, no." I admitted. "But I am not quite sure where he is from."

Dad nodded, accepting my explanation. "Okay, if you trust him."

I smiled. "With my life."

He frowns. "Seems a bit extreme for a person you've known for less than a week, but I trust your judgement." Dad got up and started to walk back. At the last moment I grabbed his arm, restricting him from moving.

"Dad, wait."

He turned around and stared at me expectantly.

"I want to show you something." I said slowly.

"What is it?" He asked with a smile.

"Can you maybe sit down?"

Dad sat on the foot of the bed next to me again. "Just go with it, okay?" I breathed as I cupped his head in my hands and closed my eyes.

Using the meditation I did with Piccolo today to fuel my thoughts I pushed the memories from my mind through his skull. I felt how the images of my afterlife swirl around his head. I specifically pushed the memories of Raphael and Magisterial through.

Dad jolted away from me after I showed him what I wanted to. "What was that?" He gasped, looking at me with big eyes.

"Remember the stuff I told you the night I had another nightmare?" I asked, my eyes searching his.

He nodded. "Yes..?"

"Do you believe me now?"

He turned his head askew. "So this," He pointed to his head, ",you just played in my head, was your old memories?" He guessed correctly.

"Pretty much." I confirmed.

"But I saw myself in there." He noted with a vague expression.

"Of course you were there." I declared.

"But why can't I remember it, I surely lived through it, but why don't I have any memory of it?" He questioned.

"You are mortals." I started. "The only ones who can remember are Magisterial and his guard, and me…"

"I saw that kid in there too?" Dad made the statement sound like a question.

I chuckled. "Yeah, he was one of my comrades in that time." I explained.

"And I thought you were just making up stories, fantasizing scenarios in your head to deal with the trauma you went through with Cell." He looked at the ground. "I am so sorry, son." He looked up again, staring me right in the eyes. "I have been a terrible father, can you forgive me?" His brown eyes melted as they stared into mine.

"I guess I cannot blame you… I must have sounded far-fetched." I defended him.

"I believe you, now." He said the words I longed to hear.

"Guys we are going to land!" Gomih yelled from the control room. Dad and I walked out of the room and took in our seats. We all buckled up and waited for the descent. It was a bumpy ride, and Reynard yelled even louder than before, but nevertheless we made it in one piece to the ground.

I was the first one to unbuckle my seat and rushed to the door. I waited for everyone to line up behind me before I pulled down on the latch, opening the door slowly…

As I looked out, I noticed nothing but the brown desert-like sand. I gracefully jumped out of the craft, surprised that the aliens who attacked us earlier didn't do it again, they were nowhere in sight actually…

"I don't see what the big deal is." Vegeta retorted annoyed as he walked slowly with his arms crossed over his chest down the steps of the ship. "This is a desolated area."

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Reynard whispered to me as we walked a few steps ahead of the group.

"Positive." I assured; no doubt in my mind that we were on the same planet. "We just have to make our way to his chambers."

I walked ahead, with the others following me close behind. "Gohan this is the right place, but why can't I sense any of their ki's?" My sister asked as she caught up to me.

"I know." I said, looking straight in front of me. "But remember they possess the skills to lower their ki to the level that it seems like they are a vacuum in the air." I reminded her.

She nodded. "I guess we will find out now." She pointed in front of her. "Isn't that the building we were held in?" She asked unsure.

I squinted my eyes to get a better look. "That is it…" I confirmed. "Hey guys, you see that building?" I shot loudly over my shoulder. "That is where Gomih and I were held captive in." We walked past the withered prison and soon found ourselves walking on a stoned pathway.

Walking through a threshold, we stood in a large room, with Bulma's spaceship standing innocently in the centre of it. Our feet clicked against the stone floors as we made our way to the craft.

I noticed that a yellow note stuck on the ship and instantly grabbed it_. 'You didn't think I would stay here, did you? Don't worry, we will see each other soon enough, earthling._ _R_

My blood ran cold as the words registered in my brain.

"What is that?" My dad peered over my shoulder, and I abruptly pushed the note into the deepest corner of my pocket. I didn't want them to see it… I didn't want them to see the proof of my failure; I didn't want them to blame me…

"Just checking if the ship is okay." I lied.

Dad looked around. "We should probably get back. This place is giving me the creeps!"

"So much for needing my help." Vegeta retorted bitterly as he started walking back to the ship.

I pressed the small button on the side and the giant craft shrank down to the mere size of a capsule.

We hurried the short way back to the craft which brought us here, and quickly started travelling back to our home planet.

I was quiet the entire trip back; basically just speaking when someone asked me question. I was worrying about the future, if there was even a future…

"Are you going back?" I asked my friend from otherworld when we were almost at our destination.

A small smile twitched up the corners of his lips. "If you think I am leaving you alone here, you are crazy. Think of me as your bodyguard." He turned his head to me, exposing his teeth. "I have already enrolled in your school."

"What grade?" I asked.

"Eighth, like you, duh." He shook his head slowly. "It wouldn't be very helpful if I, as your bodyguard, weren't near you at all times."

"But you are seventeen; you can maybe pull sixteen off, fifteen at the most…"

He smiled a devious smile. His image blurred in front of me and his frame shifted from tall to my length and his face grew rounder, more babyish. "Convincing enough for you?" He taunted and turned back before the others could notice his change.

"I forgot about that technique…" My voice trailed off. "I guess a congratulation is in order; you are an eighth grader!" I playfully shook his hand.

My hand rested in my pocket as our descent to earth started, my fingers touching the paper Raphael scribbled on. I raised my head to look out of one of the large window, feeling comforted by the peaceful image of my home staring back at me.

I couldn't help but think: _will I be ready…?_

…...

Hey there! What'd you think? Don't forget to review!

_*announcer voice* When will Raphael make a surprise visit to earth, and will Gohan be strong enough to defend his planet, or is he going to need some help..? *suspenseful voice* Find out everything and more, in the next chapter of Gohan: The Untold Story Part 2! _

_(Ps. That recipe is a real, and EXTREMELY delicious chocolate mousse recipe… I have actually made it a few times!) _

_See ya! : ) _


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble in Purgatory

_Greetings readers from across the globe! My sincerest apologies for the late publish; I was finished with this chapter two days ago, but heavy storms and lighting showers the last three days prohibited me from sharing chapter 5! (#agony…) Oh well, here it is; and rather late than never, right? _

_Give a round of applause to all the new subscribers and reviewers: Guest, Milafow12, luv-ya-4ever-love, Bunnies-take-over-the-universe, mks 1298, person345 aka Molly, jimthebear, 2, 9thZfighter, Sirius Potter2, KY111, SCStaff, dcp1992, Selkadoom13, tim, vienne, dp3of5, Jrik23… *out of breath* Dang, a lot of reviews this week! __**I LOVE IT!**__ Keep up the good reviews guys! :D _

_Guest: Love the suggestion about the tail! Sounds like a fun idea; I shall think about it! _

_Bunnies-take-over-the-universe: Epic thought! I absolute love making Gohan jealous, so I will definitely write that in! Thanks. :D _

_Molly: Hahaha, sounds like a record to me! :D I usually update between Thursdays and Sundays, but you can always create an account and subscribe to keep better track! _

_Dcp1992: You haven't read the prequel yet?! READ IT! Hahaha, or don't.. No pressure… _

_Vienne: Of course I remember you! Glad to hear that you will read this to the very end! :D Can't wait for the epic review you will post at the end of this story! _

_Loyal Corrector: *falls dramatically to the ground* Omw, I cannot believe I made so many mistakes in the previous chapter! I got sooo sloppy, ugh! Again, thank you for your epic assistance, and I hope the list of corrections is much, much, fewer than that monstrosity! *Shame on me!* My apologies to all the readers whose eyes had to endure all those errors!  
Of course they are going to receive more training! I love writing training and fighting scenes, and I absolutely adore making up new techniques! :D  
(Good job in creating an account by the way! You are a true Fanfictioner now! *congratz!*) _

_Awwww, I noticed in some of the reviews that you guys miss Draco! :D Hahaha, I do too! So don't worry, he will make an appearance soon enough! ;) _

_Hope you enjoy! _

**CHAPTER 5: Trouble in Purgatory **

"Will you please stop screaming now; we have been on solid ground for more than a minute by now." I clasped my hands over my ears as I shouted the words, loud enough to reach Reynard's ears through his surprisingly feminine yells.

The unnecessary shouts subsided into nothingness and a slight blush coloured Rey's pudgy cheeks. "Oh, yeah…" He said in an embarrassed tone. He hesitated and shakily unbuckled his seat, falling dramatically to the floor; face first, as soon as he was loose from his restraint.

I walked over to my clumsy friend and helped him to his feet. "You think you can remember how to walk?" I taunted.

"Ha-ha." He said slowly and jumped, in one leap, from the middle of the spacecraft to outside, actually landing on his feet. He gestured his arms outstretched from his sides as he stuck the landing perfectly. "Ta-da!" He sung proudly.

"Nobody cares." Vegeta said slowly in an annoyed tone and walked over to his wife. "Thanks for nothing." He said as he trudged past the blue-haired scientist. "That planet was more deserted than the men's bathroom at a Justin Bieber concert."

Bulma chuckled. "Negative results are still results honey!" She yelled after her husband who just grunted in response as he stomped away.

I slowly walked down the ramp of the craft and shielded my eyes with my arm when the streaming sunbeams stung my irises.

"Piccolo?" I greeted in surprise as I saw my green friend leaning casually next to the exit of the craft with closed eyes; one of his feet resting heedlessly against the metal outer shell of the spaceship. His eyes opened and he got out of his stance the moment he saw me.

"You disappeared right after your psychotic, insensible rambles and the next thing I hear, you are off to space!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone. "I was worried."

I smiled and patted him on the part of his arm I could reach on his tall frame. "I appreciate the concern mister Piccolo, but everything is fine."

"You know you still owe me an explanation." He claimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will…" I started, but Bulma's calls interrupted me.

"There you are Gohan." She breathed as she walked over to me, her high heels clicking on the tiled floors melodic until she halted in front of me. "Did you find my ship?" She asked, a little out of breath.

I reached into my pocket and curled my fingers around the small capsule. I softly pulled it out and nestled it securely between my thumb and forefinger as I showed it to her.

"You got it?" Bulma asked with big eyes as she stared at the little device.

I nodded with a crooked smile planted on my features. "Why do you sound so surprised?" I winked and gently tossed the capsule to her. She instinctively extended her hand and caught the small cylindrical device safely in her right palm.

"Thanks kiddo." She tousled my hair as she walked past me, over to her lab. "I will examine it later today, but it doesn't look like it is damaged." She observed, scanning the capsule.

I nodded. "Still in one piece. " I confirmed; a little surprised that Raphael didn't trash the thing.

"Thanks!" She yelled over her shoulder when she turned away.

I looked around, seeing only Reynard and Piccolo with me. I extended my ki barrier and located the ki of my father near Vegeta's, raised in the gravity room and I located my sister's ki with Trunks inside Bulma's penthouse apartment.

"Rey, where are you…" I paused and a frown appeared on my brow as I saw my friend and comrade sniff one of the big potted plants next to the pathway.

"Rey!" I yelled, trying to get his attention.

"What?" He asked with an offended expression. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"At least try to be normal." I begged, seeing that Piccolo was already staring at the member of the Magisterial guard, funnily.

"I know, I know." He rolled his eyes. "I won't blow your dear cover." He said under his breath. "This plant just has an alluring scent, that's all." He defended.

"It's lavender." I filled him in.

"Lavender…." He repeated with awe and took another deep sniff. "The scent of the heavens." He stated dramatically.

"Okay, I am just going to pretend that that wasn't weird at all." Piccolo stated, waving his hands in Reynard's direction. "Gohan, what does this mean?" Piccolo asked with a confused expression as he neared me.

I turned to him and my eyes widened when I saw the little yellow note in his grasp. "Where did you get that?" I blurted out and ripped the note out of his hands.

He frowned. "I saw it falling out of your pocket." He explained slowly. "Who wrote this?" He asked again.

I froze, at a complete loss of what to do. I didn't want Piccolo to know what a failure I was. I wanted him and the others to feel safe on earth; I took the baton off Dad after the cell games after all…

"Someone from school." I lied.

Piccolo's frown deepened. "That is a strange use of vocabulary for some ignorant mongrel at your school to use." He stared at me expectantly, not buying my lame explanation.

"What's that?" Rey peered over my shoulder and grabbed the note out of my hands.

"Give that back!" I ordered in a stern voice, failing to get it back myself.

"A love letter, heh?" Rey taunted when he noticed the peculiar font and cleared his throat. "_You didn't think I would stay here, did you? Don't worry, we will see each other soon enough, earthling._ _R." _He read in an overly dramatic high-pitched female voice. A frown formed on his brow when he was done reading. "Why the hell do you have a note from Raphael without me knowing it?!" He demanded, throwing the piece of paper on the ground.

I stared at the small fragment of paper spiralling down to the bricked path; I did not even bother catching it when it flowed down past me.

"Damn it Gohan, how am I supposed to protect you if you don't tell me this stuff?" His green eyes pierced through mine as he pointed angrily down at the note.

"Wait, protect you from what?" Piccolo asked. "What is going on kid?" His voice was stern.

"Oh, I don't know, the most ruthless villain the universe has ever seen is after his blood, no biggie." Rey spoke and crossed his arms over his chest when I didn't answer.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me earlier?" Piccolo asked in a surprisingly calm voice. "Does this have something to do with the fact that you received training under the magisterial Kai?"

"I told you that I lived an entire other life, other than this one I am living now?" I asked, just to make sure.

He confirmed with a curt nod.

"Well, in that life I was killed in the Cell Games and whisked to the realm under the reign of the mighty Magisterial Kai, instead of to Otherworld. It was there where I received training and met his guard of protectors." I waved my hand towards Rey who was staring at me intently. "This is one of its members, one of my comrades."

Piccolo's mouth fell agape. "You were one of the protectors?" He asked me baffled.

I smiled broadly. "Of course I was, I am actually still one, right?" I directed to Rey.

"Once a protector, always a protector." He confirmed with a loving smile.

I chuckled. "Anyway, when I was still busy with my training I came across Raphael, the destroyer of worlds." I pointed to the little piece of paper on the ground.

"It was him who wrote the note; Gomih and I accidently ran into him during our random trip to space. He can't remember me, but_ I_ can remember him, and I will surely use that against him when our fists meet again." I stated surely, clenching my fists.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Piccolo asked a little hurt. "We could have trained and gotten stronger; we can help you face off this demon."

"What big of a difference can a few days of training truly make?" I asked rhetorically. "Besides, this is my battle; this is my fight. And intend on ending it on my own."

"You realise you are not alone?" Reynard asked with a kind smile.

"I will not hesitate to ask for your help if needed." I stated. "But Rey, you know this better than anyone, I have to do this on my own." I smiled at him. "Where are you staying anyway?" I asked, trying to divert the subject.

He chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "I actually don't know…" He looked at me from under his thick lashes. "I was hoping I could crash with my bestie for a while?" He aired the statement as a question.

I laughed and threw my right arm over his shoulders. "Why are you asking?" I questioned. "What's mine is yours…" I hesitated with a pout. "If my mother says it is okay."

Reynard joined in with his vibrant, contagious laugh. "Aren't you just a badass?" He joked and tousled my hair.

"The baddest." I confirmed with a smile and jumped on his back. I lifted my arm patriotically in the air. "Onward to my house!" I yelled.

"To your house!" He repeated with a yell in the same dramatic tone as me, and jumped into the air, before landing on the ground again. "I don't know where your house is…" He said slowly.

"Uh, I will give you directions!"

"To giving me directions!" Rey yelled and jumped back into the air, just blasting off into some random direction. He made it sound like we were going to war!

"Bye Mister Piccolo!" I looked over my shoulder and gave him a little wave as Rey and I retreated.

We laughed and frolicked for hours before we actually made it to my house.

"That has easily been the longest it has ever taken me to get home!" I exclaimed as I burst through the door.

Rey laughed. "I bet!" He said in a voice thick with laughter. He looked around the living room for a few seconds before plopping down on the couch stomach first. He curled into a small ball on one of the seats, making himself at home instantly.

"You are late mister." Mother retorted in a stern voice.

I took a quick look at the clock against the kitchen wall. "It is barely three Mother."

"You are grounded, remember?" She reminded me.

"Oh, right…" I breathed.

"Gohan where…" Rey came sliding into the kitchen on his socks. He stopped as he laid eyes upon my mother. "Oh hi!" He greeted chirpily, extending his arm towards my mother. "I am Reynard." He introduced himself.

Mother's soft hand met with Rey's. "Chi-Chi; Gohan's mother." She introduced and scrutinized the stranger in her kitchen.

"I can tell; I can finally see where Gohan gets his dashing good looks from." He turned on the charms full blown.

"Can Rey stay over for a few days?" I pleaded in my innocent voice, clasping my hands together as I begged.

"Gohan you know the rules." She said sternly as she poured herself a glass of water. "No visitors while you are grounded."

"But Rey has nowhere else to go." I continued.

"Don't be so dramatic Gohan." Mother scolded. "You boys are welcome to have a sleepover when Gohan's sentence has been expunged in two months; I am sure Reynard's parents would agree with me."

"I kind of don't have parents." Reynard's soft voice filled the area.

Mom and I turned our gazes to him; he was busy scarfing down a sandwich he probably just made himself.

"What?" Mother asked in a soft sad voice.

"My dad doesn't want me, he would practically rather have me dead than with him, and I have never met my mother." He answered truthfully; his chirpy tone vanished in the vast amount of sadness.

"You poor thing." Mother sympathised and I could actually see tears form in her eyes. She turned around, facing away from us. "You can stay in the guest room for as long as you need."

"Gee, thanks Ma'am!" Rey gave my mother a hug from behind and darted with me upstairs.

"I presume it is somewhere up here?" He asked, opening random doors as he passed them.

"Yeah, down the hall." I directed. "Is that really true about your family?" I asked in a solemn tone.

He sighed. "You know about my drab family history." He said bitterly.

"I know about you and your father." I contradicted. "I didn't know you don't know who your mother is."

"I don't blame her for leaving; I mean who wouldn't with a man like my dad in the same house?" He smiled softly at me. "But I really don't want to talk about my messed up life when I have such an epic afterlife!" He tackled me to the ground, pressing my face into the gruff rug. "I get to live with my bestie!" He exclaimed.

Using my legs to kick me up, I spun around and was the one who was pressing Rey on the ground now. "We are living the dream!" I agreed.

He brushed me off and sat cross-legged on the floor. "Have you been continuing with your training?" He asked with raised eyebrows. "Your fighting is a little sloppy."

"Of course I have trained." I said a little offended. "But unless there is a super villain heading to earth, the opportunities for training aren't that much."

"What kind of crap is that?" He nearly shouted. "You know Raphael is coming for you, and yet you sit here and braid your hair!"

I frowned. "That doesn't even make sense." I commented. "And besides, I found out that everything was real in this week! Excuse me for slacking off for five days." I defended myself.

"If Magisterial heard you now…" He said slowly and got to his feet. "In five days you could have made a lot of progress."

"Remember I have school." I reminded him. "It takes up more than half my day."

He frowned as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. "What is up with that by the way?" He asked confused. "I distinctively remember you telling me that your intellect could be compared to a college degree here on earth."

I nodded, remembering telling him that.

"Then why are you in school, if your intellect is so advanced for an earthling?"

"My mother." I explained briefly. "She fears that I don't connect with people my age on a social level, since all my friends are my dad's friends, and over thirty years old."

"That's not so old." Rey commented. "I am one hundred and eighty-six!"

I laughed. "Indeed, but don't worry." I put him at ease, sitting on one of the large boulders under the tree at the back of our house. "I still have access to all the powers I had in my previous life; it is dormant but there."

My hand flew instinctively to my warm cheek as a sudden sting spread through my face. "You slapped me." I said with a frown as I stared at my friend who menacingly towered over me.

"Thank you for the obvious update." He said sarcastically and bent down to get to my level. "If you really think you can rely on some dormant powers, you are seriously a dumbass!" He shouted, staring intently at me. "You know it is never enough." He sat down next to me. "Take the final battle between you and Raphael two years ago for example… Your powers towered over him greatly, and he still had the final say."

"That's unfair, I technically did defeat him." I defended.

"Yeah, and that is why you are sitting here right now, barely remembering anything you went through the past eight years." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." I snapped. "What do you suggest then?"

"Hard-core training of course." He replied almost instantly.

I chuckled at his tone. "And I guess you are going to be my sensei?"

He made some gangster expressions. "For sizzle." He jumped off the boulder and made a few summersaults in the air before he landed flawlessly on the open field a few metres from me. "And I think you are ready for a certain epic technique, only my people know about…" His voice trailed off with suspense.

"And that is?" I asked eagerly, sliding of the boulder and walking over to Rey with my arms held arrogantly across my chest.

He gestured his left hand toward me, signalling me to stop. "I will show you." He said with a devious smile. "But first, concentrate on everything around you…" His voice was seductive, actually making goosebumps pop out on the skin of my arms. "Everything you see, everything you hear and feel and taste and smell…" He continued. "Focus on that for me."

I took a deep breath and did as he instructed, really curious about what the technique was. My eyes ran over the picturesque landscape: the glorious blue mountain range in the horizon, the perfect alignment of trees in the woods near our house, the green grass and the crystal blue waters of the small stream next to the pathway… The scene made me feel peaceful.

The soft sounds of restless animals, especially birds and insects were first to reach my heightened hearing, followed by the almost untraceable melodies of the streams and wind blowing past my ears.

I closed my eyes and felt the heat of the burning sun brushing pleasantly on the outer shell of my skin, along with the coolness of the summer day breeze, making my hair sway to the side softly.

I took a deep breath and immediately let out a happy sigh, enjoying the smell and taste of pure oxygen pillaging my senses. I opened my eyes, flinching when I saw Rey at an extremely close proximity with me; his head practically touching mine.

He took two steps back. "Ready?" He challenged with one raised eyebrow.

I nodded, and the last thing I saw was Rey's devious smile before everything turned pitch-black. I opened my eyes as big as I could, but I still couldn't see. All the sounds around me also subsided into nothing, leaving me alone in the dark and silence. I basically shut down; I was barely aware of myself still standing. All I could feel was my body moving in side to side motions, not even pain registered.

I opened my mouth and screamed, not that I could hear any sound come out of it, but I was frustrated and quite frankly, terrified.

I gasped as all my senses came rushing back to my body, so intense that I fell back on my butt. A feeling of pins and needles filled my entire body and a raspy feeling settled in my throat.

Rey sat on his haunches in front of me. "What is going on out here?" I saw my mother run out of the house, staring just outside the door as she stared as us expectantly with worried eyes.

"Nothing to be worried about Mrs. S!" Rey yelled back. "Gohan just saw a spider."

A look of relief settled on my mother's expression before she walked slowly into the house again, shutting the door behind her.

"You are still afraid of arachnids, right?" He made sure.

"One does not simply get over the fear of spiders." I panted.

He chuckled. "So how awful was it?" He asked whimsically.

"What did you do?" I asked a little out of breath.

"I robbed you of all your senses." He answered as he got back to his feet. "I used a certain manipulation technique to take away your sight, hearing, taste, smell and feeling." He explained.

"Dude, that would be an epic technique to use in battle!" I exclaimed. "Why have you never used it against Raphael?"

He smiled grimly. "The aptitude is only effective on beings weaker than the one implementing it." He explained briefly.

"That's too bad." I said slowly. "But you can always teach me it; you said yourself that at my best I am stronger than Raphael, I just lack skill and experience. It would surely make killing him child's play if I could smack this manoeuvre all over his unsuspecting butt."

He pouted. "I am afraid that is not how it works…" His voice trailed off. "You see, one needs the Lurian gene, like me, to master this technique."

A confused frown played on my brow. "Why did you show it to me then?"

"Because I know for a fact that Raphael perfected this technique, and I want to teach you to become immune to it; I would hate it if in the future fight he has an unfair advantage over you."

"So Raphael has the Lurian gene?" If that is true, it means that Raphael is of the same race as Reynard.

"Something like that…" He answered vaguely. "Do you want to learn how to block it now or later?" He asked sincerely. "It looks like it took a lot out of you."

I rubbed my hands together eagerly. "Bring it on!" I challenged.

He smiled at my burst of enthusiasm. "Great; okay, what you will want to do when that feeling intrudes your entire being, is embrace it. Don't block it or try to shut it out; that kind of resistance is exactly the kind of reaction the technique feeds on."

"Sounds intense." I breathed.

"Yup; remember don't fight it." He repeated once more, and in a flash everything was black again, and I was left alone in a tiresome abyss.

I instinctively used my mind to try and push the force out of my system, but just as Rey said it got tighter…

_Don't fight it._ Rey ordered sternly in my mind.

_It's hard._ I claimed with strain. _It goes against all my instincts to ignore it._

_Duh, why do you think this move is so effective on its victims?_ He asked rhetorically. _Man up and just let it pass by you. _

I took a deep breath and forced myself not to fight the feeling of helplessness. I sat down in my mind and wrapped my arms around my legs as I hugged myself. I rocked back and forward in the same spot, until the urge to fight back vanished into thin air. The manipulation soon followed and I was awarded my senses back.

"I worked." I exclaimed happily, but Reynard did not seem impressed.

"You can do better." He noted as he absentmindedly stroked his chin. He flashed towards me, his sudden nearness making me flinch. "You must get so used to that feeling, that if it is used against you, you won't even notice it." He enlarged his eyes. "It must become an instinct." He said slowly and I sighed as the panicky feeling of knowing nothing surrounded my being once more.

Rey continued to bombard me with that strange technique of his until Mother came out to call us in for dinner. The rest of the evening progressed quite peacefully. After dinner I took a shower and immediately climbed into my bed, totally exhausted after all the torture Rey put me through earlier this day.

The next morning, judging by the scrambling of everybody's ki's, I was the last to awake. I dragged my feet across the rug lazily as I walked from my room to the bathroom next door. A giant yawn stretched my mouth open twice its original size and I absentmindedly scrubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I came to a standstill in front of the mirror.

I opened the faucet of the cold water and waited for it to make a little pool in the sink before I closed it tightly again. I slowly slipped my fingers into the icy water and sprinkled it onto my face; the coldness stung my warm cheeks and made the drowsiness disappear, replacing it with invigorating feeling.

I opened my eyes and studied my reflection in the mirror, noticing that I had a few bags under my sockets, but I nearly squealed when I witnessed the monstrosity on my cheek… Again.

_It grew_… I noted with utter disgust. Screw the boulder it was yesterday, it was a full-grown Everest now…

Not able to bear the thought of the red planet residing on my cheek, I turned away from the mirror and went to my room again, to get dressed. I decided on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a relatively closefitting clear black t-shirt and matching black shoes. I ran a comb through my raggedy hair a few times, not that it did much, and grabbed my backpack in one hand as I headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Every man for himself today." Gomih told me as she walked past me with a bowl of cereal in her grasp.

"Moring." I chirpily greeted my parents who orderly sat down at the kitchen table.

Dad smiled at me. "Morning son; had a good night's sleep?" He tried to make small talk.

I nodded and floated up to one of the top cupboards, getting out my favourite cereal I hid from my family. "I was out like a log." I commented as I poured in some milk with my cereal.

"That's great sweetie." Mom said lovingly. "Oh, and Bulma called earlier this morning, she was wondering if you could stop by before school."

"Sure."

"What is _that_?" Dad asked in horror as he pointed to my face.

"It is my face father." I replied without looking at him.

He chuckled. "I am pretty sure it's a pimple." He said; his voice thick with laughter.

Mom was in my face the next minute, pinching and squeezing my cheeks as she examined my face. The next thing I knew, I was firmly pressed against her chest without the ability to breathe.

"My baby is all grown up now." She said in an emotional voice.

I broke free of her grasp and darted with my bowl of breakfast to the living room before she started crying.

"SpongeBob; nice!" I exclaimed as I fell down on the sofa between my sister and Rey, looking with amazement at the screen as my favourite pink and yellow cartoon characters frolicked on the screen.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence." Rey commented with his nose held high in the air.

I frowned as I scanned his figure. "Is that my clothes?" I asked, pointing to his body.

He smiled. "Your mom said I should borrow some of your garments; hope it is okay?"

I chuckled. "What's mine is yours remember?"

"Pass." He said dramatically. "I definitely don't want that thing spawning on your face." He shivered out of disgust. "What is it by the way?" He asked, getting really close.

I turned away, facing the TV again. "Nothing." I replied curtly and finished my cereal.

"I am pretty sure it is acne." Gomih observed when she got within a close proximity off my face too.

"Well, aren't you just a good doctor." I retorted sarcastically.

"I must poke it." Rey said mesmerized and I saw how his extended index finger slowly got menacingly close to my face.

I swatted his approaching hand away. "What is wrong with you?"

"Poke…" He said in a child-like voice after he quickly touched the red volcano on my cheek.

"I will see you two wackadoodles at school!" I yelled and stormed out of the door.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Bulma's ki about three hundred miles away. I concentrated on her ki and imagined me being next to her. In a jiffy I felt the familiar pins and needles feeling mixed with the sensation one gets when one goes down in an elevator flood my body.

"Gohan!" I flinched when I heard Bulma's shrill yell of my name connect with my ears.

"You said you wanted to see me?"

She nodded and put out the cigarette she was smoking on one of the railings of the balcony. A peculiar expression rested on her features as she walked into her penthouse; I noticed she was still in her PJ's when my eyes lay upon her blue fluffy slippers.

"Hey Vegeta." I greeted the prince of Saiyans when I saw him sitting on the couch, staring intently at plasma screen.

"Gohan." He acknowledged; he stopped calling me 'brat' after the cell games.

"So what is this about Bulma?" I fished for more information as we went down the elevator.

"That ship you brought back from space." She said in a monotone.

"Was it damaged?"

She shook her head from side to side slowly, not uttering another word until we reached her labs.

I noticed that yellow warning tape was constructed all over the craft.

A frown formed on my brow. "What is going on?" I asked confused.

She pressed an orange button next to her and the door screeched open. She pointed to the open door. "See for yourself."

Shooting her another confused look, I walked slowly towards the ship, pausing just before I entered it and extended my ki barrier. Sensing and seeing nothing out of place I jumped up the ramp, my fists clenched as I entered the control room of the craft Gomih and I borrowed two days ago.

My hands instinctively flew to my mouth when my eyes connected with the mangled head of one of the aliens we encountered on Raphael's realm. I blinked repeatedly; trying to disprove the image I knew was authentic in front of me.

My legs moved automatically in the direction of the rusty pole his head was planted on. Blood dripped off it, sliding down the pole to the ground, forming a pool of dark red blood on the chrome floor; the blood was already dry.

I stopped about a foot from the half-corpse; the stench of decay clinging heavily in the air. I extended my arm towards my dear friend, without tearing my eyes away from its silhouette. As soon as I felt his cold flesh connect with my fingertips, I abruptly pulled my hand away.

I walked back out of the ship with a dispirited look on my face. "He is sick." I sneered.

Bulma nodded. "This kind of worries me Gohan." Bulma admitted, folding her arms over her chest. "Vegeta said that sending the head of a deceased warrior is usually the sign of war about to break out." Her voice was filled with stress.

I placed my hand soothingly on her arm. "I know Bulma." I admitted honestly. "But I will protect you guys."

She smiled and gave me a half-hug. "I know you will kiddo." She pulled away. "See you." She greeted and retreated back in the direction of her suite.

Noticing that school starts in a half hour, I decided to walk the short way to the purgatory. I met up with Gomih and Rey, who were standing just outside of the school building, chatting merrily like old friends.

"Where did you disappear to?" Reynard questioned as he noticed me walking towards them.

"Bulma wanted to see me; one of those aliens we encountered on Raphael's realm was inside the ship." I elaborated.

"Nasty." Gomih prolonged the word with a scowl. "Did you kill it?"

I shook my head. "It was already dead." I shivered out of disgust of the memory. "Only its head was there, stuck to a pole."

A look of dismay twisted on Rey's face. "Raphael probably wanted to give you a scare." He commented.

I shrugged. "Probably." I repeated with a sigh. "You know that is one of the signs of declaring war?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we must be on high alert." Rey looked around him. "He can show up any moment."

We walked next to each other into the building and I briefly explained where everything was located to Rey. "And remember, you can't show any of your ki around here in public." Gomih warned in a whisper.

Rey rolled his eyes. "For the millionth time, I get it!" He exclaimed in annoyance. We walked over to our lockers, pleased to see that Rey's wasn't that far from ours and got our books for first period; math…

I turned around when I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. "Brains, uh Gohan, how are you feeling?" Sharpner asked sincerely.

I smiled at him. "I am feeling pretty good, and you?" I asked as I fished through my locker, trying to locate my algebra book.

"Kind of suckish." He admitted. "I just wanted to apologize for hitting you with that baseball the other day, I feel very bad about it."

I took my algebra book out of the metal case and placed it gently in my backpack. I smiled up at the blond haired boy, who was a lot taller than me. "No worries Sharpner, it is not like you meant it."

He hesitated. "I did actually…" His voice trailed off with guilt. "I wanted to make you look like a sissy, when you ducked." He chuckled. "But the opposite happened; the whole class is talking about the tough nerd." He playfully punched my shoulder.

I smiled. "I appreciate your honesty; thank you."

"So you are not going to press charges?" He asked unsure.

"Nah."

He smiled gratefully at me. "You are pretty great, nerd."

I chuckled. "Thanks." I smiled when I saw Erasa and Videl walk towards us. I waved friendly at them. "Hey girls." I greeted with a smile when they finally reached us.

"Gohan, you are alive!" Erasa exclaimed and pulled me closer in a tight hug. I chuckled and returned the hug briefly before pulling away. "Barely, but I am still kicking." I joked.

Erasa giggled. "I hope Sharpner apologized." She shot a stern look to her blond friend.

"He did." I confirmed.

Videl scoffed. "You are very lucky Gohan, Sharpner rarely admits when he did something wrong."

I smiled and pulled Rey closer by the back of his shirt. "I want to introduce you guys to my good friend, Reynard." I pointed to the boy with the extravagant smile next to me.

"Rey, this is Videl, Erasa and Sharpner." I respectively pointed at each of the friendly faces.

"Welcome to Orange Star High." Videl greeted.

He chuckled. "It is great to be here." He said sincerely. "Especially in the presences of such gorgeous ladies." He winked at the two girls.

Erasa's cheeks turned a light pink. "Oh aren't you just a charmer." She gushed in a girly voice.

"So where are you from?" Sharpner directed to Rey in a gruff voice, jealous of all the attention my dear friend was getting from the girls.

Rey shot me a quick panicked look. "He is from a village on Papaya Island." Gomih came to the rescue.

Videl gasped. "Isn't that in the eastern hemisphere?" She asked shocked.

Gomih nodded. "Someone knows their geography." She confirmed.

"Wow, you are like from the other side of the planet!" Erasa exclaimed.

Reynard chuckled nervously. "Yeah, home sweet home."

"If you live so far away, how do you guys know each other?" Sharpner asked with suspicion in his voice.

Rey wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "We have known each other for a long time." He smiled lovingly at me. "Since he was eleven years old."

Sharpner frowned. "That's just two years; that's not a long time." He commented.

Reynard let go of me and jumped over to Sharpner, who flinched at his swiftness. I chuckled when he pinched the blond boy's cheeks. "You know what they say; time stops when you are having the time of your life."

Sharpner brushed Rey's hand angrily away from his face. "No one says that." He retorted, rubbing his cheeks absentmindedly.

Rey scoffed. "Sure they don't." He retorted. He suddenly fell to the ground, clutching his hands over his ears as the school bell rang.

"What's that?" He yelled with a terrified expression at me.

I circled my fingers around his arm and pulled him up. I forced a laugh. "Always the joker!" I exclaimed and Erasa and Videl chuckled at his dramatise.

I turned around with my arm held around Rey's shoulder as I pulled him with me. "It's the school bell." I informed him in a barely audible whisper. "It announces when classes are over or about to start; you will hear a lot of it."

He nodded. "Very primitive." He commented.

I led him into the classroom and he stared at the class with amazement. "This is a classroom." I explained. "You are going to sit in one of the desks, and listen to the teacher. He is the one who stands…"

"I know what a teacher is." He interrupted me with irritation in his voice. I found him a seat next to me, and communicated telepathically with each other through the entire lesson. I was surprised to see Rey act calm when the bell rang again, and we walked together to our next class.

"This is torture!" Rey exclaimed loudly after English, when we were changing into our gym clothes. "When will this horror end?!" He playfully hit his head repeatedly on one of the walls.

I chuckled. "No one said it would be easy." I commented as I pulled my shirt over my head, replacing it was a loose fitting white t-shirt.

He groaned. "Getting beat up by Raphael is seriously more pleasurable."

I smiled. "Don't worry; after gym we have a whole forty-five to rest, eat and basically do anything we want." I soothed.

His eyes lit up and he jumped over one of the long benches to my side. "You mean it?" He asked with big eyes.

I tousled his light brown hair. "Of course." I stored my clothes in the locker and shut it close before walking out of the room to the field. "And the same rules about ki-usage comply here." I informed him strictly. "Rather look like a wimp before looking like a sports-pro." I advised, making him roll his eyes at me.

"Your planet is boring." He moaned.

I chuckled. "And we are going to keep it that way."

We joined the other kids on the pavilion, waiting for mister Masimino, the gym teacher, to start today's lesson.

"We are going to focus on fitness today children." He stated; a few of the students moaned in protest. "Particularly on athletics." More groans.

"Videl, Sharpner; would you mind stepping down please?" He asked politely and the duo jumped from their spots on the seats second to last, to stand next to the teacher.

"Would you mind showing us how it is done?" He gestured to the track.

Videl got an arrogant smile on her lips. "Gladly." She said smugly as she stared Sharpner up and down.

"Great." He walked with them to the start of the track, where they got in position. "On your mark." Mister Masimino started. "Get set… Go!" He yelled and the two humans sped like cheetahs from the starting point, and dashing to the end. I couldn't help but gape at their tremendous speed.

It was a very close one, but Sharpner won in the end.

"Can't touch this." He sang as he stared down at the panting Videl. "You might have the advantage in combat, but speed is my game." He claimed with a smile, panting slightly.

"Whatever." She retorted annoyed and resumed her previous seat on the pavilion.

"Thanks guys." The coach thanked the two students. "Now," He clasped his hands together. ", the rest of you will do three laps around the field without rest."

Everyone got up lazily and made their way to the track. "You can start." The coach announced. "Remember, three times." He reminded us and picked his clipboard from the ground as he started to write something down.

"Let's do this!" Rey exclaimed and started darting forward, passing every student until he was at the front. I sighed and rushed over to him, speeding past my other classmates until I was next to him.

"Show off." I accused as I ran besides him, matching his speed.

He frowned. "You said not to show off my ki; you didn't say anything about showing off my speed."

"It was implied." I retorted, slowing down; making the gap between us and the other students smaller.

"You play it too safe." He claimed; shooting me a glare filled with irritation." He matched my speed and curled his fingers around my right arm. "Live a little." He motivated and pulled me ahead with him.

"Rey, I don't want to raise suspicion."

He threw me a look of disbelief. "You know for a real badass on the battlefield, you are a real wuss in actual life."

He let go of my arm and created a gap between us as he ran faster. I stared at his frame with a frown on my face; offended by his comment.

I'll show you who the real wuss is! I decided in my mind and darted forward, my arms swinging wildly next to my sides as caught up to him.

He smiled proudly at me as I passed him. "Challenge accepted!" He yelled and pushed more force behind his runs.

"Oh, it's on." I yelled back and used my strength to my advantage as I pushed forward. I won the first lap, but he won the second. It all comes down to the third…

"Yes!" I yelled triumphantly when my foot stepped over the finishing line first.

"No, no, no." Reynard contradicted. "I was first." He pointed a finger to his chest.

"In what world?" I exclaimed. "You were more than a millisecond behind me!" I protested.

"It wasn't _that_ much!" Rey exclaimed offended. "At the most a microsecond."

"So you admit you were behind me?" I challenged, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No!" He yelled almost instantly and rolled up his sleeves. "There is only one way to settle this." He stated, clenching his fists.

"Oh, you want to go?" I asked, ready for a fight.

"Oh, I want to go!" He yelled.

"Boys, whoa, calm down!" Coach hushed, placing a hand on each of our chests. "There is no need for fighting." He reasoned. "I am pretty sure you were equal; you both won that round!" He blew on his whistle. "Congratulations!" He exclaimed. "You boys are the holders of the new track record; completing three laps in a staggering fifty-three seconds! Totally oblivirating Sharpner's previous one minute and twenty five seconds record!"

"That can't be!" Sharpner cried. "How can these wimps beat me?!" He asked in disbelief, at no one in particular.

"Rematch, after school." I challenged Reynard, ignoring Sharpner's cry.

"Deal!" He shook my hand. We walked with our hands held over our chests back to the pavilion, sitting at the far side next to all the other kids who completed their laps.

A deep clearance of someone's throat shifted everybody's attention to the sound.

"Can I help you sir?" Mister Masimino gave his clipboard to one of the girls before walking towards the person. I tried to peer past the children next to me on the pavilion to see who the owner of the voice was, but I couldn't.

"Yes, I want to talk t the students if you don't mind." The voice rang.

"Do you have some sort of authorization?"

I heard the rustling of some papers and coach grunted in response.

"Come on in." The teacher said unconvinced. "Class, we have a speaker today." Some of the kids groaned but the hair rose on my arm as my eyes met with Raphael's. He was dressed quite cheerful; wearing a blue shirt with white pants rather than his usual black attires.

I looked over to my sister who sat in the seat behind me; she was already looking at me with a panic-stricken gaze.

_Crap, crap, crap_…. I didn't expect him to come so soon.

Rey shot me a peculiar panicked look. _I will call for reinforcements._ He confirmed telepathically.

_Wait!_ I said quickly. _We don't know what his plan is yet._

He frowned. _It is Raphael_. He said slowly. _His plan is to destroy, and his fists are yearning for your blood this moment._

_I can handle this._ I said in a slow and stern tone.

_You don't have access to all your powers right now._ He reasoned.

_I have enough._ I said in a determined tone. _And besides, how will it look if eleven random fighters burst in here and start bashing the face in of a complete stranger?_

_Who cares what these people think?!_ He nearly shouted. _Their lives depend on you exposing your true identity and you want to sit there and act like a little scared schoolboy?_

_I have a plan._ My eyes burned through his. _Trust me._

He sighed. _The moment you start screwing up, I'll blast ki all over this twisted planet of yours._

_Thanks. _

I felt him charging a blast in his palm as he turned to the teacher. My eyes widened as he flung his arm towards Mister Masimino. I quickly formed an invisible shield in front of the teacher, making the orange ball disperse as it collided with my shield.

He did it again, forceful enough to penetrate my shield and actually hit the teacher. I gasped, as did the other students, but I sighed a relieved sigh under my breath as I felt his life force radiate from where he was laying; he was merely unconscious.

The children's yells echoed harshly though the air and some tried to make a run for it as they jumped off the pavilion and darted for the door leading back to the school building. Without even looking at them, Raphael shot his arm to the door, an invisible energy shutting it.

"No one goes anywhere." He yelled menacingly, making the students whimper. "Now if you please get back to your seats, I would like to start over." He smiled warmly at us, making chills run down my spine.

"Gohan, I am scared." Erasa whimpered next to me.

"Me too." I replied truthfully in a monotone.

"Greetings younglings." He greeted us with a smile when everyone took in a seat again, the gesture growing broader when his eyes fell on me. "I am here to take over your planet, if someone in this particular class doesn't surrender and hand himself over to me…"

Some of the children chuckled, but most looked at each other with confusion in their expression.

He walked closer to the structure, standing directly in front of where I was sitting. "Unfortunately I do not know this child's name, so I cannot call him forward." He stared directly at me. "Won't that person be brave and come forward, so no harm can come to his classmates?" He asked innocently; his eyes scanned the rest of the class again.

"I don't know who you think you are mister, but this is my town and you will not harm anyone or anything in it." Videl heroically proclaimed as she got out of her seat, standing defiantly in a fighting stance, facing Raphael.

"Videl, get back in your seat." I whispered urgently to Hercule's daughter.

Raphael chuckled. "This is so cute." He gushed as he walked over to Videl. This is not good.

"Videl, get back in your seat!" I yelled with authority in my voice.

"Videl is it?" Raphael asked as he got dangerously close to the black-haired girl. He stroked her jaw with his index-finger. She instinctively punched him in his abdomen; her face twisted in agony as her tiny fist connected with his abs.

"You should have listened to your little friend." He said slowly, shooting a quick glace towards me while grabbing her arm and pulling it behind her back. She screamed in agony and I heard something snap.

"Someone call Hercule!" One of the panicky students yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Let go of her!" I yelled and jumped from my seat to the ground below.

"Luckily for you, I have no interest in fighting little girls who think they can altercate." He roughly let go of her and she fell to the side. I leaped forward and caught her in my arms before her head could hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

Her eyes burned with rage. "No!" She blurted out. "He is going to pay!" She yelled and tried to escape my grip, but I was too strong for her.

Knowing that Videl's fiery temper will not cease, I applied a soft pressure to her carotid artery; she quickly relaxed in my grasp and soon fell unconscious. I picked her up and placed her on one of the open seats, before sitting next to her.

_Gohan, I am going in. Your plan seems flawed._ Rey sounded concerned.

_No need._ I said briefly and closed my eyes as I used the multi-formed technique to create another Gohan; a mere reflection of myself. I used instantaneous movement to teleport the dominant me to outside of school and I transformed into my second Super Saiyan state over a desolated area. Remembering, this time, not to have the Golden Fighter be clothed in the same clothes as the real me; I undressed everything except for my pair of blue boxers.

I immediately teleported back to school again, and levitated in front of the pavilion with my arms crossed arrogantly over my chest, as I stared Raphael down. "I believe you were looking for me." I said presumptuously, making Raphael turn to me, staring questioningly at the other me sitting next to Reynard.

A pout formed on his lips. "I don't believe I was looking for a half naked teenage boy…" His voice trailed off.

"It's the golden fighter." I recognised Erasa's voice. "He's ripped!" She squealed, her fright momentarily forgotten as she stared at my abs.

"We can settle this, but away from them." I said in a whisper, not allowing the words to be detected by my classmates.

Raphael laughed, a deep laugh originating from his stomach. "And why would I want to do that?" He taunted and threw another blast the class's way. I neutralized the red blast with my ki, and stared at him with an irritated glare.

"This is _my_ planet and you will do as_ I_ say." I said slowly and venomously. When he still resisted I tackled him with all my might, and drove him into the dirt. Grass, sand and rocks flew all over as I ran him through the field.

He twisted under my grasp and threw me over his body, making me fly back up through the tunnel I had created with his head, but just before I could steady myself he appeared above me and shot a devastating blow into my lower back, making me shoot down again. I outstretched my arms in front of me, catching myself on the soft grass instead of crashing and did a few back flips, steadying myself on my feet again, already in a flawless fighting stance.

He chuckled and stood upright in a casual stance. "I don't believe I know your name."

"Gohan." I said curtly without blinking an eye.

"Ah, Gohan." He repeated my name in delight. "I don't believe I have heard it before; a very interesting name indeed."

"I am not interested in your small talk; what are you doing here?" I asked, cutting directly to the chase.

_Why are you still sitting there?_ I yelled at Rey. _Get them out of here while his attention is diverted!_

_Can't._ He said in a defeated tone. _He blocked every possible exit with a strong force field; I am not strong enough to unlock them. _

I sighed._ Of course he did… Stay put, and protect them if it comes to it. _I instructed_. _

He nodded simply. _Duh._

"Isn't it obvious?" I shifted my attention back to Raphael; he smiled a glorious smile. "I came to exterminate _you_."

I flinched at his cold words. "I am sorry for bursting your bubble, but if anyone is going to die today, it will be you."

He laughed. "Little boy thinks he can play with the men? How cute…" He chuckled. "You know what I think?" He asked with large eyes.

"I don't care what you think!" I yelled and charged him. I aimed for his legs and just as he jumped up, as I anticipated, I dived into the grass, skidding on the green growth for a few metres before firing my already charged Masenko at his unsuspecting behind.

While he was swatting angrily at the flames blazing around his buttocks, I teleported above him, my fist ready for a hit; I underestimated his speed, and got attacked instead. The fingers of his right hand curled around my neck, and my lower body fell paralyzed.

"I think you are in cahoots with Magisterial Kai." He aired his suspicion.

"What ma… makes you say… that?" I stuttered through the lack of oxygen.

"I had trouble finding your pathetic excuse for a planet, I had to kill one of my loyal followers and send him down to earth with you so could have a link to your planet; it seemed like someone placed a protective barrier around it." He growled agitatedly, showing off all his razor-sharp teeth. "And that has Magisterial written all over it."

He let go of his grasp around my neck when he noticed that my face started to turn blue. I gasped frantically when all the much needed air flooded my lungs again.

"You are one of them." He spat the words.

"And what if I am?" I challenged, not denying his statement.

He smiled. "Then I hope you have a nice funeral plan." He said in a monotone.

I rolled my eyes and leaped forward, transforming directly into my third super Saiyan state in the jump, and punched him through his face. He let out a surprised yelp and skidded backwards. I summoned two large blasts in each of my hands; charging them until they were the size of two large truck-tires, before I flung them directly at him before he even stopped skidding.

Somehow, due to his extreme flexibility, he managed to scrape by the two blasts, but while he was distracted by dodging the attacks I jumped in the sky and spun around a few times to get momentum. Just before I could hit him, I let go of my stance and extended my leg outwards, planting a decent kick in his side.

He grunted and flew back with amazing speed into a nearby tree, making it collapse. I was already at his side as soon as he crashed and punched him into the ground, making it crack.

A yell stormed out of his throat as he released his ki, probably trying to push me off, but I didn't give him the satisfaction. I refused to let the stream of his ki make me move; I clenched my teeth and released the last fragments of my power to counter his.

"Not today kid." He breathed through clenched teeth and an abrupt purple dome-like shield forming around his body shot me off, making me spiral up in the air a great deal before I stopped. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the dizzy feeling and quickly searched around me, looking for Raphael.

I found him sitting casually on the lowest seat of the pavilion my other classmates resided on. I floated down to him with my arms crossed over my chest; a wary expression coloured my face.

"Now you are careful." He teased; placing his arms around the two girls he sat beside's shoulders. "One wrong move and I send one of these dear girls to oblivion." He threatened; the females whimpering frightened next to him.

I recognised the extremely thin girl with caramel hair as Katherine, she sits next to me in math; but I didn't recognise the other girl with the bleach blond hair, I didn't have much to do with her after all.

"You or them?" He challenged with a smile.

"Get away from them." I sneered.

He smiled broadly. "Wrong answer." He said softy and my mouth fell open when I saw the life leave Katherine's eyes. They shot wide for a moment before shutting as she bounced on the hard ground. Her body fell limp, and resided in an unnatural position on the cold sand. Red spread like a wildfire over the chest-area of her white dress.

A high-pitched yell erupted from my throat as despair filled my body. I instinctively, out of utter rage, sped towards him, the killer, holding his throat in my hand. He clawed at my arms with his long fingers, making long red scrape mark appear on my upper limbs. I threw him with all my might back to the field, far away from my classmates. As I teleported to the far side of the field where he lay nestled in the ground, I noticed a baffled expression resting on his features.

"First mistake." I pointed my left index finger in the air. "Never let your guard down when you are in _my_ presence." I said in a menacing voice. My middle finger joined my index fingers as I signalled a two. "Second mistake; never provoke a Saiyan." I sneered the words.

"Impossible." He gasped. "Saiyans were exterminated decades ago; there are none of them left!" He yelled in denial.

"Looks like the exterminators missed one." I said in a monotone. He tried to scurry out of the hole he was embedded in, but I kicked him back in on his face.

"Any last words?" I taunted as my arm, ready with an indestructible blast in its midst, rested above his head.

His eyes widened, and I saw his chest move quickly as his breathing deepened. Seeing him suffer and frightened made me smile.

(Videl's POV)

I moaned as consciousness started to return to my system piece by piece; it was a very uncomfortable feeling. My eyes fluttered opened, and as I stared up I noticed I was looking at Erasa's chin. I quickly arose and looked around me with alert on my features.

My eyes widened as I saw all the damage in the field: trees were uprooted and random holes decorated the once prestige field. It looked like a giant mole had its way with the school's property.

I jumped from the pavilion to the ground, hurting my knee as I landed, but still trudged with determination to centre field where I saw two silhouettes of people hovering in the horizon, flatly ignoring Erasa's cries.

I halted when I saw the Golden Fighter, or I think it was him, who stood, still in his undergarments in the far part of the field, aiming, with intent focus, a large shiny ball in his palm to the ground below him. As I walked a few hesitant steps closer, I could make out that strange man who burst into the class a few moments' earlier head sticking out of the ground; the thing the mysterious golden fighter pointed his palm at.

I noticed with shock that his hair was longer than it was before; it travelled down to his back rather than the spiky style I noticed he previously wore it in.

My eyes widened and my feet moved instinctively forward as I saw the ball starting to gleam brighter in his palm. He was probably holding some sort of complex machinery in his grasp, and is about to shoot that man's brains out!

"Stop!" He noticeably flinched when he heard my voice behind him. "What are you doing?!" I yelled panicky in a high voice when he didn't lower his hand. My hands curled around his surprisingly large biceps and I tried to tug it away from him.

"Videl you don't know what you are doing." He addressed me on my name, slowly under my breath, only for me to hear. "_This_ is a very bad man."

My grip on his arm didn't lessen. "Then you are no better than him if you kill him." I reasoned. "Let the police take it from here."

He scoffed. "The police?" He asked in disbelief. "If I don't kill him now, he will kill a lot more." He stated truthfully in a more serious tone. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"I just want another chance." The man whimpered, and I saw tears gleam in his eyes.

"I doubt if you will get one." I said in a voice full of authority. I walked forward and stood between the man and the Gold Fighter. "No matter his bad deeds, I will not allow you to kill him."

"Get away from him!" He pleaded with desperation. "Can't you see he is lying to you?"

"What is your name girl?" The man asked friendly to me.

"Videl." I answered slowly, confused by his open smile.

"Well Videl, thank you, for you are solely responsible for my escape." He said softly and curled his hand around my feet, making me fall back, into his awaiting arms. I punched and kicked against him, but his grip didn't lessen. "You should have listened to the boy; I am a very bad man." He chuckled, making his whole body shake. The boy in front of me cringed at the mere sound.

"You have my permission to kill me now." His voice was filled with laughter as he saw the Gold Fighter's distraught expression. A victorious expression rested on the strange man's features. "Figures." He breathed with a smile and planted a kiss on my neck, making me shiver as his cold lips touched my skin.

"Now let me thank you by ridding you from this pathetic existence." He breathed into my ears, making me cringe.

"Shit…" I heard the Gold Fighter mutter under his breath, and jumped so quickly towards me, so fast that it didn't even seemed like he moved, and took me in his arms. I closed my eyes at the sudden contact and he pressed my head against his warm, bare chest.

He fell on top of me, with my back placed firmly on the ground. His strong arms curled around my middle as he pressed me closer to his chest. I felt a slight wind brush by my feet and made a few strands of my hair race upwards.

A loud boom sound assaulted my eardrums and after a few seconds it subsided, leaving only a slight ring in my ears as evidence that it was there in the first place.

The Gold Fighter pushed himself up with his hands next to my hips on the grass. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned; his teal eyes directly above mine.

Not able to form words in my mouth due to his closeness I simply nodded.

For a moment he looked relieved but that moment didn't last long; it was quickly replace with anger.

He pushed himself up with his hands and jumped up in one graceful movement. He extended his arm towards me, and I just looked dazed at it, while a blush formed on my cheeks.

"What the hell was that?!" He nearly yelled as he dragged me up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a loud defensive voice as I brushed the dust off my clothes. I noticed a giant crater being him, exactly located where I was standing with that vulgar man just a few seconds ago.

"I had that, I had _him_!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "And you ruined it." A deep accusing tone clung to his voice.

I crossed my arms defiantly over my chest. "How did _I_ ruin it, I saved your life!"

"You saved _my_ life?" He repeated in a sarcastic tone. "I saved your life!" He yelled, flashing his arms wildly around him. "How, in that little peanut of a brain of yours, do you think _you_ saved _me_?!" He asked, his eyes challenging me.

"If you killed him, you would have been sent to jail for decades!" I yelled. "Without the possibility of parole; your life would have been over."

"Do you know how long it took for me to track him down, and I had him! But then you showed up." He stated, completely ignoring my previous statement.

A knot formed in my stomach at his harsh accusations. "I thought you were a hero, turns out you are just another cold blooded killer."

He scoffed bitterly and walked in the opposite direction. "If you have lived my life, you would have been an assassin too." He jumped up, levitating in the air for a few moments before turning his head towards me again.

"Oh, and thank you for 'saving' my life by the way!" He yelled, making inverted commas with his fingers, before blasting up into the sky; the wind he left behind made me fall back.

"You're welcome!" I yelled back without sincerity. As I stomped back to the pavilion my mouth fell open as I realized something. _He can fly?!_

A frown formed on my brow as I recalled the glowing ball in the Golden Fighter's hand. Those other fighters in the Cell Games could fly,_ and_ they could make bomb-like energies emit from a simply ball in their palms…

I gasped as I remembered the little blond boy, who was with the other fighters there… He fought Cell for a moment before Dad did, before the television signal was cut off somehow… That is who the Golden Fighter reminded me of… That boy; the boy they dubbed the 'delivery boy', but who surprisingly held him own against Cell… I am going to have a talk with Dad when I get home. I decided.

I was almost certain that they were the same person; it is only logical… I am going to find out who you really are Gold Fighter. I vowed as I looked up at the sky.

_Soon…_

…

_Hello again! :D _

_So frustrating right? Gohan almost had Raphael! If Videl only arrived a few seconds later, the destroyer of worlds would have been no more… Hahaha; but you probably already know by now, that that isn't how I operate in my stories! XD _

_Oeh, and it looks like Videl is close to finding out the truth behind the Cell Games… Question is: How close? Stay tuned, and you will find out in no time! _

_Until the next publication! Oh, and don't forget to review! _

_PEACE! :D _


	6. Chapter 6: Little Truths

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! _

_By the looks of some of the reviews and PM's I got this week, I have a lot of new readers! *happy dance* A big welcome to my little world for you all! :D_

_Definition of epicness (AKA, the reviewers :D) : Buckets Full O' Sunshine, STEVE, Prue-best, Strawberry Maniac, person345 (It is my job to reveal secret identities, Molly! *insert epic evil laugh*), 9thZfighter, Sirius Potter2, Ky111, unwanted half Saiyan-demon, Selkadoom13, SCstaff, mks 12 98, GohanSsj4, Milafox and dcp1992. _

_**Prue-best:**__ Awww, so glad you like my fics! I update once a week, so keep your eyes peeled! _

_**GohanSSJ4: **__Gohan defeated him half power (Go Gohan!), Raphael underestimated his power, therefore not taking him seriously. And Gohan didn't give him chance to retaliate after he delivered the first blow! _

_**SCstaff:**__Hahaha, I put you out of your job the previous chapter! Bahaha! Let's hope (for your part) there is some correcting work to be done… Otherwise I would have to place a deliberate error in each future chapter… Oeh, and put your correcting talent to the test by making you find the mistake…_

_Omw, I came across a hilarious video on youtube! Search for: **Jalen transforms into Super Saiyan,** and laugh your butt off! HILARIOUS! XD XD_

_***Enjoy**_

**CHAPTER 6: Little Truths**

_An-ger_

_A strong feeling of displeasure or hostility; state of being mad or annoyed,_ according to the Oxford dictionary.

I chuckled bitterly. If only _that_ was the anger I was feeling now. If only the feeling of displeasure was pulsing through my veins right now instead of pure white rage, telling me to kill and tear apart anything that cross my path.

Anger is that feeling that drives us insane. It is like a light switch. All you need is to push that wrong button and something sends electricity down your spine; like unwanted energy.

I got tunnel vision, my muscles clenched, and my teeth grinded together, I got a bit of an adrenaline rush, my hands balled into fists. I grew hot, and I shut my thinking down as I relied only on my instinct, I become more animalistic, blood thirsty, and vicious. That's what anger was for me anyway.

Volcanic eruption meets earthquake.

I darted into a random direction, my eyes closed, not caring where I was going, my anger being my compass; I just wanted to get away. My mind was turbulent and cloudy; nothing was clear except for the feelings of loss, rage, hatred, regret and failure.

As I opened my eyes I saw that I was heading directly for a mountain, but I didn't have enough time, and quite frankly, not enough will to get out of the way. I crashed into it, flying through the hard rocks, head first, at full speed until I came bursting out of the other side.

I noticed that there wasn't a scratch or a bruise on my body as I emerged from the giant rock. My skin was harder than diamonds, if not harder, in my third super Saiyan transformation. Nevertheless I stopped my senseless flying and stood shakily on the cliff, staring in front of me with my arms held across my chest.

I had a magnificent view of the picturesque landscape; the green pastures, the blue surrounding mountains, the clear light-blue sky and several crystalloid lakes, but I didn't care for it, all I saw was black.

I clutched my head as I sank down to my knees, suppressing a yell. I resided in a turtle-like position with my head placed on the cold stones of the mountain and my knees planted in my abdomen.

Warm, unwanted tears flowed out of my sockets.

They dripped onto the grey rock, darkening the spot they touched with their wetness. My hands escaped their grasp over my head and resided with clenched fists in front of me. I banged my fists softly against the surface of the cliff, making it crack slightly.

A feeling of despair filled my body and I clenched my teeth and pressed my eyes shut as hard as I could, but the hot moisture still poured out of it like rivulets. My whole body shook as I sobbed.

I swallowed my tears and sadness and stood up as I felt my dad's approaching ki, coming right at me through instant transmission. I was just finished drying my tears as he appeared in front of me, a worried expression on his face.

"Gohan thank goodness!" He exclaimed and examined me. "The school called and I felt a huge energy..." He froze as his eyes fell on my frame. "Is... is that another level to the super Saiyan?" He stuttered.

I nodded, not daring to say a word. "That is amazing!" He exclaimed. "You look completely different, I barely recognized you! And your power..." His voice trailed off with awe.

Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Krillen and Piccolo arrived and landed with alert expression next to my father in a straight line. "Thanks for leaving us behind and teleporting alone, Goku." Piccolo retorted with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're welcome." Dad replied a little confused, completely oblivious to the obvious sarcasm.

I received confused stares from everyone except from my dad and Piccolo.

"Don't tell me that is another transformation?" Vegeta blurted out dispiritedly.

"Oh, Vegeta get over it." Piccolo shot annoyed. "There are much more important things happening than your ego." A frown formed on his brow as he looked me over. "What happened?" He asked; I saw his gaze fall upon my eyes, which were probably red and puffy from the tears.

"My past caught up to me." I answered vaguely with a thick voice.

_Raphael? _Piccolo mouthed.

I confirmed with a quick nod.

"Yeah." Dad joined in with a soft voice. "Out of nowhere we felt an evil power brewing with unimaginable strength over at your school, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't use instant transmission to get to you, it was as if some force was blocking me..." His voice trailed off.

"That force is called cowardice." Piccolo retorted.

"And now, not more than half an hour later, it is gone; did you defeat it?" Dad asked, brushing Piccolo's insult off.

I shook my head slowly. "One of the students intervened before I could finish the job."

"So he is still out there?" Krillen asked concerned. "Whoever he is..."

I nodded. "But I don't believe he will show up again soon." I admitted truthfully.

"Gohan, why, and maybe I should have lead with this, but why are in your underwear?" Krillen asked as he pointed to my body.

I shrugged indifferently, not giving him an answer.

They asked more questions whereto I had more vague answers, but soon they were out of things to ask and after another reassuring fake smile everyone took off in their separate directions. Only Dad, Vegeta and Piccolo stayed behind.

"How did you reach the third level of super Saiyan?" Vegeta demanded, staring me up and down with distaste.

I balled my hands into fists, forcing myself not to be violent. "Something called training, maybe you have heard of it?" I retorted annoyed and averted back to my base form, feeling uncomfortable under Vegeta's stares.

"Don't you dare patronize me boy." He spat. "How is it possible that a simple low-class warrior like you achieve such an advanced level, when I, the prince of all Saiyans can't even reach the second transformation?"

"Sounds like a question for your psychologist; not for me." I shot back and blasted off into the sky with a speed not any one of them could wish to reach any time soon. Before I knew it an icy wind blew down my chest and made me shiver and all my surroundings turned white.

I must be in the arctic.

I landed in a random opening in the white landscape and went to sit on the cold ice. I formed a layer of ki around my body to keep myself warm and stared idly at the landscape for a few minutes before I jumped up to my feet.

I stared at my open palm, seeing with amazement how a little blue ball of ki grew bigger and bigger in my hand until it was the size of an elephant. My reflection became visible in the energy ball and a little obnoxious little Raphael manifested next to me on my shoulder, dancing like there was no tomorrow and pointing at me while he laughed in a high-pitched tone.

I saw a deep frown form on my brow, creating crevices in my forehead and the space between my eyes. My teeth clenched before I threw the massive energy at one of the giant iced mountains. Rocks and debris scattered in every direction, some even brushing past me as the energy met with the landmark.

I lashed out on every imaginable rock until I started panting from exhaustion, but that didn't stop me from barricading any other solid I could find. Rocks, boulders, the ice, all fell victim to my wrath until there was nothing but smoke and small particles, proving that they existed in the first place, left.

Rage, trapped in a cage, tried to escape with my fists. All I could do was lash blindly at everything in sight until all my reason has gone out of the window...

(Videl's POV)

A set of delicate arms bound around my waist. "Videl!" Erasa squeaked and pulled back to get a better look at me; she still held a firm hold on my shoulders.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the pavilion. I flinched as pain spread through my arm and to the rest of my body as her grasp tightened around my injured fist, but I clenched my teeth and swallowed the pain as I followed her.

She let go of my hand as we reached the rest of the class. "You know CPR, right?" Erasa's big blue eyes bore through mine.

"Yeah?"

Erasa pointed to the centre of the little crowd gathering in a circular motion around someone. I pushed through the array of students and yelled at them to get away. I froze as I saw one of my classmates Katherine lying on the ground. Her homemade yellow jersey held a perfectly round tennis ball-sized hole, exposing a part of her extremely thin stomach. The skin under the teared sweater was also red, looking like a rash with a few purple spots under her skin.

I got down to my knees next to the thin brown-haired girl, and held my right hand over my left as I placed it firmly over the location of her heart over her chest. Using my advanced upper body strength to my advantage and ignoring the pain in my hand, I gave her chest three solid thrusts.

I tilted her head back and plugged her nose as I breathed two rescue breaths into her mouth. My hands travelled to her chest again and I started with the compressions again.

Gomih knelt next to Katherine, sitting oppose me and placed her hand on her arm. I stared at her confusedly. "What are you doing, get away; she needs air!" I panicked when she got closer.

My eyes widened as I saw a slight golden glow emit from her palm and spread through Katherine's arm. I felt a sudden heat under my hands and yanked them away when it became too intense.

I flinched as the girl shot up, her back making a cracking sound during her quick ascent. Her delicate left hand fled to her chest as she breathed heavily. On that exact moment tons of people clothed in red and white stormed through the doors and ran to the field.

"Hercule City Medical Services." The tall caramel-skinned guy with black hair and stubble on his chin whipped out a badge and flashed it side to side, showing it to everybody.

I jumped up, went over to the man and took the identification out of his hand. "Just a precaution, after recent events..." I explained as I returned the piece of plastic back to him.

He nodded, understanding. "Did someone get injured?" He asked in a professional voice.

I pointed to the hysterical Katherine, who Gomih was comforting and to coach, who the boys dragged into the shade, keeping him company there.

Without uttering another word, he sprinted into the directions I pointed to; a line of his comrades following suit.

"Are you okay?" One of the medical personnel asked as she moved over to me. They wanted everyone on the scene to get a mandatory examination, just to be safe.

"My hand is bruised, that is pretty much it." I answered in a monotone and looked over her shoulders to mister Masimino and Katherine being carried away on stretchers to the ambulance.

Her soft hands felt over my hand, the gloved exterior creating a smooth feel over my limb. She nodded to herself before getting a roll of bandage out of her kit.

"Luckily it is not broken." She smiled friendly at me.

"Luckily..." I repeated, not feeling lucky at all.

"There you go." She said in a chirpy voice after she bound the fabric tightly around my hand.

"Thank you." I replied gratefully and walked over to the pavilion, where everyone was said to take a seat and wait for the principal. Mrs. Ivy Marks walked in after a few minutes, wearing a grey professional-looking suit and bright green puffy shirt underneath. Her heals crunched on the gravel as she walked over to us.

"I understand that today must have been a very traumatic experience for you kids." She started her voice solemn. "Therefore, school is cancelled for the day, and will resume on Monday again."

Surprisingly no one wooed. "Messages have been sent to all your parents, and you are not to leave this school if one of your parents didn't come to sign you out. If you have a problem, come talk to me and we can make a plan."

We walked to the lobby in a straight line where many parents were already waiting. Some kids ran to their parents and hugged them, but my dad was nowhere to be found.

I saw Gomih sit on one of the blue and black chairs placed by the wall. Seeing that there was an open seat next to her, I walked over and planted myself on it.

"How did you do that?" I asked, staring at her.

Her curious big eyes met my gaze. "What do you mean?"

"How did you make Katherine bounce back like that?" I elaborated my original question. "I could feel her life slip from under my hands when I was performing CPR on her, but the moment you touched her, she was fine again, and regained consciousness."

She shrugged. "Your CPR was probably paying off." She covered. "I don't see how by me just simply touching her, she would get better."

"But I saw you push something into her with your hand; I saw that golden light spread through her body." I pestered passionately.

"Gomih!" I heard a friendly male voice call frantic, interrupting our conversation.

"Bye." She greeted as she stood from her seat next to me and walked over to a tall man, which was clearly her father. The man was a spitting image of his children; the big brown eyes, untamable black hair, tanned skin tone and facial features. I was surprised to see that he was clothed in a gi.

He put his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the building. That new kid, Reynard something followed.

One by one the children left with their parents, until I was the only one left.

"Should we give your father another call; I understand he is a busy man." Mrs. Ivy suggested as she sat next to me.

I shook my head. "That won't make him come faster." I reasoned. "Can't I go home Ma'am, I can after all take care of myself."

She smiled softly and squeezed my shoulder. "I am sorry Videl, but I am not taking that chance." She got up and waved her arm to the computer behind the administrative desk. "Feel free to play some games or use the internet while you wait. Just don't tell the other students." She winked at me.

I smiled. "Thank you Ma'am." I replied politely and walked over to the PC, spinning around in the desk chair a few times before I opened the internet browser.

After a few seconds of pondering, I typed 'the golden fighter' into the search bar of the most famous international search engine, Elgoog.

There wasn't many hits; mostly pictures of fat men dressing up in gold-colored spandex, but I found a few articles relevant to the new hero of Hercule City.

I read through the few articles, but didn't learn anything I didn't already know. Society saw him as a brave, noble warrior capable of being stronger than my father.

I clicked on one of the images of him, fighting off some bank robbers and zoomed in on his face. He had strong chiseled features; a tight jaw, wide forehead, high cheekbones and big eyes. He was standing with his arms held firmly next to his sides; one could actually see how the muscles bulked under his purple shirt.

A frown formed on my features as I stared idly at the teenage boy; where have I seen him before? After staring at the picture for a few more seconds my brain still didn't make the connection. I scrolled down the page to see what other interesting things I could dig up about him.

If only I had his real name...

_Gold Fighter the Delivery boy? _

My eyes widened and my mouth fell slightly agape as I read the article heading. Of course! A picture of the young boy who the world thought to be a child ready to take the orders of many a hungry warrior on that arena, but turned out to be fighting and holding his own pretty well, was being compared to the golden fighter.

I printed the close up of the two and held it near my face as I studied it closer.

I wasn't surprised to find that they were exactly similar; the delivery boy just had a rounder face than the gold fighter, but that was understandable due to the aging process.

They are definitely the same person.

After a few more minutes my dad came bursting through the door.

"Do not fear, Hercule is here!" He yelled and dramatically pulled his cape over his body.

"Save it Dad." I said softly as I got up and walked over to him. "I am the only one left."

He turned to me with big eyes. "You are the only survivor?" He squeaked.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I am the last kid whose parent didn't come fetch her yet."

He wiped stray sweat off his forehead. "Thank goodness."

"Thank goodness you didn't have to fight, right?" I retorted as I walked ahead of him out of the school building.

He caught up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Of course not!" He exclaimed. "I came as soon as I could!" He defended.

I stopped walking and turned around to look him directly in the eye. "And yet someone's dad who lives more than four hours away managed to make it here before you." I spun around and walked in the opposite direction of him. "I think I will be walking home."

"Don't be like that." He pleaded. "It is not safe out here for a girl."

I scoffed. "I am no ordinary girl, and besides I am sure that if that man returns that the golden fighter would come and heroically save me."

"He is a teenage wannabe and you know it." He retorted and wrapped his fingers around my arm. "You know I will protect you." He said genuinely, looking me right in the eyes.

I spun around angrily. "Oh, I know that?" I was on the verge of tears. "Then where were you when I was almost killed by that man!?" I pointed a shaky hand to the school.

He ignored my cry and pulled me towards the limo. "Get in the car Videl." He said slowly.

I pried his hand from my arm. "I am not going anywhere with you."

"I am your father and I am ordering you to get in this vehicle." He said in a voice full of failed authority.

"I am your daughter and I refuse to get into a car with you." I mimicked his tone, my voice just cracking a bit.

"What is going on with you?" He asked. "Why are you so hostile?"

"Because I can't believe that it took me this long to realize that you are a fraud!" I yelled, swinging my arms agitatedly around my body.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"There is no way you could have beaten Cell." I aired.

He scoffed. "If I didn't, who did?"

"How did you defeat Cell?" I asked, answering his question with another question.

"The man was weak, and I was strong… The math speaks for itself." He proclaimed arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes. "What technique did you use?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "My dynamite kick of course!" He said and punched the air a few times. "Followed by my fearful fist- and volcanic sting attacks!" He laughed bashfully. "Cell couldn't handle the heat."

"Why did they never find a body?" I continued bombarding him with more questions, irritated that he had an answer for each one.

"He exploded after my power connected with his weak body." He frowned. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms annoyed over my chest. "The curiosity has been long overdue for two years." I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "I think the delivery boy is the real hero." I aired my suspicion.

He flinched. "Why on earth would you think that?" He asked. "He is just a kid; he didn't stand a chance against a monster like Cell."

"But he stood a chance against the monster that showed up today." I claimed and dug article I printed earlier out of my backpack and showed it to my father. "The gold fighter is the delivery boy all grown up."

"The Gold Fighter again, really?" He rolled his eyes. "He is just teenage boy looking for attention."

I didn't answer.

"Don't tell me you really think this hooligan defeated him?"

"He can fly, has super speed, so super that we couldn't even see him most of the time, he can create bombs in his palms and you still expect me to believe that you killed that monster two years ago?" I asked rhetorically.

"They used smoke and mirrors… I have told you that millions of times." His violet eyes met mine. "There aren't people with superpowers in our world Videl. They wanted to trick you, and they succeeded."

"Okay, fair enough, but how do you explain the force left behind every time after they attack? Like when that guy appeared out of nowhere today and I tried to punch him I almost broke my hand." I lifted up my bandaged hand in the air for emphasis. "And if it weren't for the golden fighter I would have been dead!"

"If you ask me, it was a publicity stunt." He held to his story. "That boy wanted to be classified as the strongest person in the world, so he decided to trick the innocent naive little minds of children first before he hypnotized the grownups with his juju magic."

"Then you won't mind putting it to the test then?" I challenged, placing my arms over my chest.

He frowned.

"A fight between you and the gold fighter." I stated before he could speak.

"That is absurd, I am the strongest man in the universe, there is no way I am fighting a child."

"So you are afraid he is stronger than you." I smiled smugly.

"He is _not_ stronger than me." He said slowly.

"Prove it."

"Fine!" He shouted. "I will fight the kid..."

(Gohan's POV)

The sun started to set, reflecting an array of colors in the ice. The colour of the setting sun was like the fleshy inside of a freshly-opened plum. To my wonder, the sun shone as never before. It appeared as an eye with no pupil, and it poured out a sea of orange that blanketed the entire landscape. I could feel the intense emotion it was shedding: it shackled me with dumbfounded amazement. This bowl of life was putting on a display as if it was its last. The soft pink paint dusted some drifting clouds, and a hue of orange bounced off every living thing. Suddenly, to my dismay, I noticed it beginning to fall in an unlawful struggle down the horizon. In great power, it flashed its light with unparalleled strength.

As this giant of the sky drifted below the mountains' edge, its kind tips offered their last comfort. The trees waved as their companion left once more, but they knew he would return.

Seeing the splendour, the reason life of earth keeps on thriving each day, I felt so stupid for acting the way I did. A feeling of complete peace washed over my body as I continued to watch the ball of fury move more down by the minute, until only half a circle of the entire star was left…

"What do you want?" I asked calmly as I felt Rey's ki appear behind me.

"I don't want you to get sick or something, so I brought you some clothes." He said; his voice equally as calm.

As I turned around I saw my friend standing a few yards away from me with the gi I wore during the Cell Games held extended in his grasp. The limited rays of the sun made his shadow appear extremely thin and tall behind him.

"Where did you get that?" I asked as I slowly walked over to him.

He smiled. "I found it in the far back of your closet." He revealed.

"Of course you have been rummaging through my stuff." I said unsurprised and took the piece of clothing out of his hands; rubbing my fingers gently over the tough fabric.

"This gi has a lot of tears in it." He observed as he sat cross-legged on the ground, flinching as his butt met with the ice.

I chuckled. "It does, doesn't it?" I got a faraway look in my eyes. "It was the gi I wore when I fought my first real fight, alone."

"Cell, right?"

I smiled. "You remember."

He returned the smile. "Of course I do…" He sighed. "Are you okay?"

I smiled softly as I looked down at the gi, before sitting next to him. "Yeah…" My voice trailed off. "I was just so mad."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know." He leveled with me. "After all that time and you had him for a moment there…"

I nodded. "I shouldn't dwell on it…" I said more for myself. "If you think about it, it was actually very brave and noble of her to go after me." I looked at the setting sun again. "She must have known the odds were stacked up against her, but she still did everything in her power to protect her classmates, which includes me. I am sure that if she knew about Raphael's history, she would have let him be killed…" I smiled at my best friend. "Besides, if I killed him now, you would have needed to go back to the others."

He wiped some 'sweat' off his forehead dramatically. "We dodged a bullet there mate."

I chuckled. "It was a close call." I agreed.

He smiled. "I have been thinking…" He stopped talking when his eyes scanned my body. "Put that on, I cannot take you seriously when your naked body is mocking me."

I chuckled as I threw my old gi, which was extremely too small for me now, over my body. "You have been thinking?"

He started pacing. "Every fighter has their pattern right?"

I frowned. "I don't follow; what do you mean by pattern?"

"Observe." He said slowly and started attacking me.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused as I dodged his blows.

"Concentrate on my fighting style." He instructed.

Not understanding where he was going with this, I delivered a punch to his unprotected face, making him stutter back.

"Dude!" He yelled as he clutched his nose.

"Are we sparring or what?" I asked innocently.

He sighed loudly; an annoyed sigh. "Must I spell everything out?!" He yelled and got in a fighting stance a few meters away from me.

"Punch punch, kick, kick, low kick, punch, punch, kick, and repeat." He said absentmindedly as he assaulted the air.

"Oh okay, I get it." I said as I understood his point. "So you think Raphael also has a peculiar fighting style?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course he does! And you are going to tell me what it is."

I frowned. "How am I supposed to do that?" I asked confused.

"Didn't you tell me you had an eidetic memory?"

I nodded.

"Then use it!" He slapped the back of my head.

"He didn't get much blows in our fight today, I took him completely by surprise." I explained with a sigh.

"Then go deeper dumbass. Think back to one of the major fights between the two of you, and analyze him."

I closed my eyes and thought back to the first fight we shared on earth a few years ago and mimicked the moves I saw him do.

"Kick, punch punch punch, punch, punch, high kick, kick, low kick." Rey commentated the moves I mimicked.

"He has a different fighting style in each battle." I observed.

"Of course he does." Rey sounded unsurprised. "I cannot believe I haven't thought about his earlier; if we memorize every single fighting maneuver of his, he will not be able to land a single punch or kick on our bodies!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes that he is rendered useless thanks to his predictability…"

... ***

"Push!" I yelled.

"Aaaaaaaargh!" The screech rang through the landscape, making stray birds scatter away from their nests in fear.

"Harder!" I yelled. "Push harder, you are almost there…" I encouraged more softly. "I can see it coming!"

"I am not in labor!" Gomih spat through clenched teeth. "This is worse!" She looked at me with ravenous brown eyes, which slightly started to shift from teal and brown repeatedly, not staying constant but frenzied. "It feels like every bone in my body is breaking."

"Close your eyes." I ordered, feeling so bad for her.

Using mind manipulation, I created an image of terror: Hercule City being attacked by a giant spider, engulfing every person it came in contact with, but I was quickly shot out of her mind and actually fell back at the sheer force of the expulsion.

"You haven't done it in a while." Rey soothed as he helped me up. "I'll do it." He offered and sat on his haunches in front of my sister.

Her yell grew more agonized and she sank down to her knees, clasping her hands over her head.

"Don't mind-crush her!" I reprimanded when I realized what he was trying to do.

He waved a hand indifferently towards me. "She can handle it."

"Dude, it doesn't work like that, the transformation comes in response to a need, not a desire." I filled him in.

"Oh… Change of tactics then…"

His expression turned more focused and he actually placed a finger on the side of his head as he closed his eyes in utter concentration.

Gomih suddenly jumped up from her spot with a yell, Rey had to roll to the side if he didn't want to be squished by her force. Her eyes were open but they had an empty look in them, as if she wasn't looking at something in the current time. Her fists swung around her as she fought an invisible enemy. Her jaw was clenched in anger as she thrashed further.

"Stop it!" She yelled, her voice turning hoarse due to the loud volume. "Leave him alone!"

"Reynard, what are you doing?!" I yelled, distressed from my sisters tears and screams.

"I am creating a need." He said curtly.

Frustrated by his vagueness I tapped into his mind and flinched as I saw a whole scene play in front of me; but as soon as I entered it, I was thrown out, my mind still too weak to hold its own.

"This isn't real, this isn't real…" Gomih whispered to herself continuously.

"Oh it is." Reynard taunted in a deep voice. "This is as real as it gets." He said slowly and got on his haunches as he stared her in her eyes, I was surprised to see that she didn't flinch. She stared back, hatred in her gaze.

She slowly got to her feet. "If you think I am letting you get away with this, you are crazy." She yelled the words. A few seconds of silence; and her gaze slowly turned to the grass next to her.

"No!" My sister's scream echoed across the valley and bounced back through the mountains. She slowly sank down next to the spot her gaze just fell upon and rubbed her hands over it, as if she was looking for something. She nestled her head in her arms as she sobbed. Her whole body shook with each weep.

Out of nowhere, mid-sob, my sister levitated slowly up in the air, a blinding golden flash radiating from her body. Her arms and legs shot wide around her like a star as she released all the power she had inside of her out of rage, which was much more than what I had expected. Her muscles shot bigger as more power shot through her bones. The earth beneath our feet started to shake and a few nearby rocks and trees started to crumble underneath her.

Her shoulder-length black hair spiked up and turned brilliant gold. Her eyes transformed to teal and her muscles grew even more, shredding the part at her arms as they bulked larger than what the fabric could handle.

Her screams settled but the blazing aura around her body didn't. She wasn't in control of her power; it just flowed to the surface with free reign. She stared at me, venom in her glare.

_Oh, I know that look…_ The same look I had throughout my second transformation.

Dad always used to tell me when we were preparing for the Cell Games in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that going Super Saiyan was the hardest thing he ever had gone through in his life, and that it will be the hardest thing that I will ever go through in my life; but I honestly never felt what all the fuss was about; at the first transformation at least.

I transformed and changed physically, but inside I was normal. Despite how Father said how it was going to change me, how my Saiyan side would want to take over completely, and kill my humanity, I was still me.

I still was Gohan.

It was during the second transformation I fully understood the hardship he kept nagging me about during our training sessions.

_That _was the hardest thing I ever had to go through. It felt like all the bones in my body broke, and healed as I released more power just to be broken again as another surge of power traveled through my unmatured body.

When I ascended the Super Saiyan, my urge to fight got so intense. I wanted to just _fight_ and _fight_ and _fight_ until either I died or Cell did.

I don't remember much of how it happened; whenever I think about it, I just feel this… rage.

All I remember was that afterwards, I wanted so badly to kill Cell with my own two hands. I'd never felt _that_ before, not in my entire life. Yeah, I know I have killed people in battle, many people, but I've never _wanted _to before. I've never felt the need to see my opponent dead at my feet.

But I did on that day.

To be honest, I wasn't really aware that I'd changed. I just knew I had power now, more power than Cell could ever have, or ever dream to have. Power to make him pay for everything he'd done to me, everything he had done to those who did not deserve it. All I could think about, was about how he hurt _me_, how he hurt _them_…

Dad.

Piccolo.

Vegeta.

Krillen.

Trunks.

Yamcha.

Tien.

Android 16…

Innocents I didn't know the names of…

But after that second transformation, all I had in my heart were anger and hate. And whoever got in my way would have felt it.

And that included my father.

Transforming must have been some instinctual Saiyan thing. That's probably why Vegeta found it so easy to adapt to being a Super Saiyan when he first transformed, while my father struggled on Namek. But for me, at the Cell Games, I was struggling to hold on to who I was. And the more Cell talked, the more of myself I lost.

Only the feeling of defeat was enough to bring me back, the feeling that I failed; the magnified feelings of my human side's failure fought off my Saiyan instincts. I got lost in the negativity of my humanity; my humane side now the enemy… That was when my goal changed from wanting to _kill Cell_ to wanting to _break _him down emotionally. To fight him at his full strength and beat him anyway; to show him that now there was somebody who was stronger, faster… somebody who was _better _than he was, despite the arrogance he showed when he bragged about his perfectness.

But, while I am watching her, I am beginning to wonder whether it's the golden hair and the teal eyes that make someone a Super Saiyan, or if it's something else. Something that just _shows _itself that way, but is actually something inside...

"Sis, calm down." My soft eyes met with her hard ones. She seemed to calm down a bit as she met my gaze, but not by much.

I leaned back as I saw her bare her teeth at me. "Gomih, listen to me, you have to calm down." I insisted; my voice filled with brotherly authority.

"I got this." Rey came from behind and grabbed her, restricting her arms in his.

She thrashed wildly in the light brown-haired boy's arms, but Rey did not lessen his grasp. He actually had to exert more of his ki to hold the girl in place.

"Try to focus your energy." I soothed, distracting her attention from Reynard.

She clenched her fists so hard that I could see the bones peek out of her hands. Her growls ceased, and the golden flame around her body burned out. She fell down forward, catching herself on her hands and panting like a dog.

"I am so proud of you sis." I said with a smile as I knelt beside her.

"I... I'm sorry." She heaved. "It was just so hard." Drops of sweat poured down her face and her body moved up and down as she breathed heavily.

"Don't worry about it; just catch your breath, okay?" I brushed the hair that clung to the sweat on her forehead out of her face and nestled it behind her ears. "You did very well." I complimented.

"I lost myself for a moment there." She admitted, still breathing heavily, not looking up.

I wrapped her arm around my shoulder as I lifted her gently from the ground. Rey followed my example and took her by her other arm. Together we carried her back to the house.

"That is exactly why you have to focus your energy; I know it is hard, being that your first instinct is to fight and destroy everything in your sight, but you have to fight _it_ and released only the perfect amount of ki, not too much." I explained. "That is the hard part."

"No kidding…" She commented weakly.

"But don't worry; it all goes easier from here, now that you broke the barrier between your normal form and the legendary transformation."

She grunted in response to my statement before it turned into a chuckle. "I am the first female Super Saiyan." She boasted proudly.

Rey laughed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but Trunks beat you." He joked; I couldn't help but join in with the laughter.

"That is mean." She retorted wearily, but gave in after a few seconds, laughing like a maniac.

"Did you know, Rey here thought with all his heart that Trunks was a girl, and put the moves on him?" I filled my sister in, laughing as Rey slapped me on the back of my head, offended.

"I can't believe you just told her that!" He exclaimed offended.

"No way!" Gomih laughed. "But I guess I can't blame you Rey, he is kind of feminine." She admitted through the chuckles.

"Did my ears deceive me?" I exclaimed dramatically.

"I don't believe so good sir." Rey joined in the drama. "This fair maiden, who practically French- kisses the ground the fore mentioned insultee walks upon, just insulted the peasant, claiming he is actually a she!" He exclaimed expressively.

I used my hand as a fan as I waved myself, dazzled by the shock. "My stars!" I yelled at the sky in a southern accent. "That is more shocking than that day when Uncle Earl tripped over that cordless phone!"

The bad, yet funny, colloquialisms continued the whole way back to the house. "Dad, guess what?" I asked merrily as we walked as one person through the door. He looked up from his plate. "What?" He asked curiously, surprisingly not with a mouth full with food.

"Gomih went super." Dad smiled broadly at my sister. "That's great sweetie!" He said happily. "Thanks Dad." She gushed, taking a seat oppose him at the kitchen table. "But it was really hard; probably the hardest thing I have ever gone through." She confessed. "You will get the hang of it." He soothed in a fatherly voice. "But I will tell you now, it will not be easy. It took Gohan and me a few months to perfect the transformation without getting any murderous thoughts." Gomih pouted. "So I have been told…" "But hey, you are the first ever girl super Saiyan!" Gomih, Reynard and I shot each other a look before we all burst into laughter… The next morning we woke up later than usual; awarded an extra forty minutes of sleep thanks to the fact that I can use instantaneous movement to teleport us to school in a matter of seconds. Fifteen minutes before school was scheduled to start I teleported us to the park near the school, which I sensed was completely empty.

"Different time, same aim problems." Rey retorted as he plucked the leaves out of his hair and clothes.

I rolled my eyes. "At least I don't watch and reenact scenes from My Little Space Pony with actual pony dolls after I had a bad dream!" A low blow…

He inhaled sharply. "I told you that in confidence!" He said quickly. "And I am proud to be a Brony!" He looked me up and down. "Are you?"

"I am not a Brony."

He scoffed. "Really dude, really?" He said in a judgmental tone. "All the signs are there."

"What signs?!" I yelled.

"Gohan, are you seeing this?" Gomih interrupted and pointed to the trees around us. I frowned as I looked around me, posters nailed on every single tree. Gomih ripped one of the papers off, bringing it to me.

"_Champ Hercule is challenging the Golden Fighter to a duel, winner walks away with the title of being the strongest protector of Hercule City. Everyone is invited to the fight of the season; held in the traditional martial arts tournament arena, 3 March 15:00 sharp."_I read out loud with a frown embedded deep in my forehead.

"That's tomorrow." Rey commented.

"Are you going?" Gomih asked.

I pouted. "I don't know." I answered unsurely. "What has brought this up?" I wondered out loud.

"You probably bruised the guy's ego with all your heroics."

"Must be…" My voice trailed off as I stared at the pamphlet; Hercule's disturbed face was printed as a watermark on the paper.

"This is a blessing." Gomih retorted. "It is the perfect opportunity to show the world what fraud that guy is, without compromising your real identity!"

"I know..." I hesitated. "But if you think about it, he actually played a huge part in me defeating Cell." I reasoned.

My sister scoffed. "How?" She asked. "Suffocating Cell in his chest hair?" Rey chuckled at her joke.

"No, if he didn't throw Sixteen's head over to me, I wouldn't have transformed at that moment, and who knows, then Cell would have killed more of our friends to make me snap. He is a brave man." I said slowly. "I think his fame made him a little arrogant."

Gomih frowned. "A little?"

I chuckled. "Alright, a lot, but that still doesn't mean that he isn't a good man."

"So are you going to put the good man in his place?" She asked again.

I smiled at her. "Maybe... We will see what happens tomorrow."

We barely made it to school in time and were the last to walk into English. I noticed that several security guards walked in the halls of the school and stood in every classroom. Aftershock security measures after the whole Raphael fiasco no doubt.

Mrs. Ivy walked into the class instead of our English teacher and greeted us with a big smile. "We have a special guest for you kids." Her head turned to the door expectantly and a familiar little bald head peeked through.

I smiled. Krillen.

Some of the kids laughed as he walked in, but he ignored it, probably used to be underestimated due to his size. "My name is Krillen and the school has asked me to show you a few self defense moves," he paused, "After recent events…"

"Are you the master Krillen from the Shoaling dojo? One of the most gifted fighters in the world." Sharpner gushed; it was almost like he was starstruck.

Krillen nodded with a smile on his lips. "That is me." He answered, and Sharpner almost fainted.

"You are amazing!" He complimented. "I have memorized all your training videos!"

A slight blush formed on my bald friend's cheeks. "Gosh, it is always nice to meet a fan; tell you what, after the demonstration feel free to get my autograph." He rubbed his hands together.

"Now, how many of you practice martial arts?" He asked the class. Videl, Sharpner, surprisingly Erasa and three other kids whose names I didn't know raised their hands.

Krillen nodded approvingly. "That's good; by the end of the day all of you will be able to raise your hands at that question!" His enthusiasm was contagious.

"We are going to start with the perfect stance; as ridicules as it may sound, a stance can determine the whole outcome of the fight, for better or for worse..." His eyes scanned the class. "Can I have two volunteers please?" He asked politely. "Preferably from those who know martial arts." Sharpner was the first to hurry to the front, panting when he arrived next to Krillen.

"No more takers?" Krillen asked friendly.

Silence.

"Then I am going to pick someone." He threatened and pointed his finger at the class, trailing from row to row until it stopped, pointing at me.

He smiled brilliantly. "Gohan, Gomih!" He exclaimed as he saw us, making me want to hide my face in the dirt like a flamingo when I saw how all the kids turned around to look at me.

"I didn't know you went to this school." He waved me closer. "Why didn't you guys raise your hands?" He asked. "If there is a martial arts boffin in this school, it has got to be these two."

Sharpner burst into laughter next to Krillen; clutching his stomach as his laughs grew more intense. "Don't tell me you think that nerd boy can fight?!"

Krillen chuckled. "This kid can kick your butt, so I wouldn't call him that if I were you." He gestured a hand for me to come to the front. "Come on Gohan."

I shook my head slowly.

"C'mon, don't be shy." He encouraged. The penetrating gazes of each one of my classmates finally persuaded me to get out of my seat and walk to the front. Damn you peer pressure!

As soon as I reached the front of the class Krillen gathered me in a quick hug. "How's it going buddy?" He greeted.

"Pretty good." I answered curtly, feeling awkward in front of all the stares.

"You seriously know master Krillen?" Videl asked shocked, probably surprised that I knew a badass martial artist.

He pulled his arm around my shoulder and swayed me side to side. "Not just know me; I trained with him and his father for many years." He smiled up at me; I was slightly taller than him now. "We are practically family." He let go of me and walked to the middle of the class again.

"Will you two please get into a fighting stance please?"

Sharpner immediately resumed in his stance; it was horribly flawed…

"Gohan?" Krillen nudged.

I laughed nervously. "Videl here is a much better candidate." I pointed to the raven-haired girl at the back of the class. "She is the daughter of Hercule you know."

He turned around and looked at the girl. "Nice to meet you." He said politely and turned to me again. "Seriously Gohan, come on."

Giving in to peer pressure, yet again, I begrudgingly got in a stance.

"I am going to get you for this." I whispered under my breath.

He laughed. "Not today you're not." He turned to the class.

"Both very good stances." He complemented, shifting his gaze between Sharpner and me. "But Blondie is lacking a few of the most fundamental rules of an impenetrable stance." He shook Sharpner's hand. "Thank you, you may get back to your seat." Sharpner looked a little baffled, but didn't protest. He even asked for Krillen's autograph before he walked up the steps to his seat next to Videl again.

"The martial arts enthusiast in this classroom will easily recognize that Gohan is practicing under more than one sensei by just looking at his current posture and defensive position." Krillen continued talking when everyone settled down. "Maybe you will recognize the Shoaling Monk, Deamon, and turtle hermit postures in his stance."

Videl gasped loudly. "You have trained under the turtle hermit?" She directed to me.

"Not quite..." I answered vaguely.

"Yeah, his father, Goku, and I trained under the turtle hermit, Master Roshi; we just passed the skills on." Krillen answered for me.

Videl's mouth fell agape. "Goku?" She repeated. "As in Goku, the 23rd martial arts champion, the one before my father, is your dad?"

Krillen chuckled. "That's the one."

He walked over to me, his back never facing the class. "This is a perfect example of a flawless stance." He pointed to my back. "You will see that the back is arched a bit and his legs are spaced at shoulder's length and held in front of each other for easy access to attack, to pounce." He pointed to my upper body. "Notice that his neck is also arched, creating a protective barrier for his head and chest, the most vital parts criminals or people out to hurt you always goes for first." His fingers trailed down to my arms. "His fists are clenched; one held above his head and the other below his hips, perfect for anticipating an attack from any angle." He walked through the stance, explaining every counterpart of it.

"But, I am going to be honest with you, this stance, how simple it may look from the outside, takes years of practice to perfect. And since Gohan has been training since a respectable age of four, it is second nature for him; it will be harder for kids your age to learn as an instinct."

Krillen clasped his hands together. "Now it is your turn." He smiled at the class. "Please stand in a fighting stance; it doesn't have to be the exact one Gohan stood in. Just take in account what you learned just now, and do what is comfortable for you."

"You can get back to your seat." The bald monk said as he started walking through the class, examining and commenting on each kid's stance.

I ignored the stares burning into my back as I walked to my seat.

Videl leaned over the desk to talk to me. "In the next tournament it is on." She exclaimed passionately. "Do you know how epic it would be if two legacies, the daughter of the current champ and the son of the previous champ clashed?!"

"Yippy." I replied unenthusiastically.

_What have I gotten myself into?.. _

…

_Yay, Gomih is a Super Saiyan! :D The second female Saiyan to achieve such a high honor… Omw, and is Rey seriously a Brony (I did not see that coming)?! Oeh, and Gohan has a lot of explaining to do thanks to Krillen… That will be interesting to write! _

_*announcer voice* Videl is getting close to finding out the truth, question is, just how close?… And how will the fight between Hercule and the Golden Fighter turn out… Stay tuned to find out everything and more, in the next __**Gohan the Untold Story: Second Chances**_

_*Spoiler alert* Draco is making an appearance in the next chapter! Question is: Will it be a one shot thing, or a permanent role? Find out next time! *suspenseful voice* _

_Smell ya next week! _


	7. Chapter 7 Gold Fighter versus the world

***whispers* Is anyone still out there? I am a survivor of 2012, and if you are too, let me know and I will come find you... Hahahaha! Finally time for that stupid, dreadful, crappy thriller 2012 movie to be moved to the comedy section! Oeh, you know what I am going to do? When I have kids, I am going to show them the movie and tell them that I survived that! Hahahaha! I am going to be badass Mom! *shows of flabby muscles* **

MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope each and every one of you have a wonderful festive season filled with love and everything that is good! *God bless

**Welcome to the few new subscribers and a BIG joyful holiday hug to my reviewers: 9thZfighter, I****StoleYourBanannasSoNowWhat, Buckets Full O' Sunshine, Me (awh, thank you!), mks 12 98, Gohandominates, Vienne, Milafox12, SCStaff, Ky111, Dp0of5, Dr. Blue22, Unwanted half Saiyan demon, and dcp1992.**

**9thZfighter: Hahaha, so glad you liked it so much! *random high five***

I

**StoleYourBanannasSoNowWhat: I think it will be super fun to write a jealous Gohan, so I am definitely going to do that in the near future!**

SCstaff: Thank you again for all your troubles and correction job! I really appreciate it. :D

Dp0of5: Hahaha, '

she seems to think she has any chance of even giving any of the z fighters a paper cut', **I LOL'd when I read that! I hope you don't mind, but I used that line in the chapter, it is just so funny and brilliant I just had to use it!**

**Person345: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I got outsmarted by someone over the internet! The shame… **

***Enjoy**

**CHAPTER 7: Gold Fighter versus the world**

The sun had completed its tour for the day, and had now been replaced by myriad stars, which dotted the inky canopy. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence.

Orion's Belt could be seen to the north. It had taken its place for the night amongst a thousand other celestial constellations known and unknown, real and imagined. It, too, succumbed to the veil of cloud cover. Patiently, it waited for the nebulous cirrus clouds to pass, waited for the moment it would shine bright once more. The velvety darkness seemed terrifying and inviting simultaneously.

"Did you bring the papers?" I whispered, extending my hand towards her.

"Yup." She whispered back and placed them in my hands.

I stared at the documents in my hands, stifling a laugh. An embarrassing photograph I took of Krillen at last year's Christmas party pranced proudly in bright colours the whole page full. He was looking over his shoulder with big eyes and red splotchy cheeks, originally wearing a suit but I photo- shopped makeup, some greasy blond hair and a tight pink polka-dotted bikini on the poor monk's body.

_Call me, Sofia, if you are looking for a good time. _Stood printed in a bold black font on the top and bottom of the page, followed by his real phone number.

Gomih chuckled next to me. "That will teach him to mess with us!" She exclaimed.

I joined in the laughter. "You'd think he'd learn from all the previous times, but no..." I elongated the last word. I lifted the poster up to the giant billboard and used the sticky tape I brought with to paste it against the board.

"What are you going to do?" Gomih asked curiously as she sat against the board, leaning on it with her back.

"Watch and see." I said mysteriously and wiggled my fingers over the paper. I concentrated on the board, placing one of my hands on it. I used ki-manipulation to morph the small A4 paper over the whole area of the large billboard.

"Check it out." I said and walked a step back to look over my masterpiece.

"Whoa..." She breathed. "How did you do this?" She asked, looking over at me.

I chuckled. "A little trick called ki-manipulation. The paper is still small, but I manipulated the air around, and particles in it to make it seem bigger, although it isn't." I explained.

"Nice." She complimented. "Krillen, I mean Sofia, is going to get a lot of calls now." She laughed.

"I know." I agreed. "It's right next to the highway." I laughed as I jumped into the air, looking over my shoulder one last time to see our master prank before teleporting back home again.

"Gohan!" My sister yelled from outside the next morning.

I spat the toothpaste out of my mouth and darted down the stairs, saying a quick goodbye to my parents before I headed out the door.

"You ready?" Reynard asked, eyeing me up and down.

"Barely." I panted. "There is still plenty of time left before school starts, you know?" I asked, pointing at my wristwatch.

"We know, we just thought it would be nice to fly for once again." Gomih spoke. "It is a nice day after all." She said, smiling as she turned her head up at the sky.

Reynard placed his hands firmly on his rounder than usual belly, shaking it a little bit. "And I seriously need to get some exercise." He said more to himself than to us, still looking at his flab. "All these teleporting is really starting to take a toll on my physique."

"Don't blame all the teleportation." I chuckled as I jumped into the sky. Gomih and Reynard followed after.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rey asked a little hurt.

"You eat more than a Saiyan bro." I said slowly.

He inhaled sharply, but didn't say anything; clearly offended.

"But no one can rock a little extra baby weight like you." I said with a smile, winking at him.

He smiled softly, and immediately went on the babble about everything that passed through his mind, which was much...

My eyes travelled down to Rey's body. He wasn't fat at all, if anything I would say he was average in built. His upper body was very muscular in build, similar to mine, just broader. It was just his butt that stood a little out of proportion with the rest of his body. To this day I don't know why everyone keeps teasing Rey about his average weight. When I just became a member of the guard everybody was doing it, and at that stage I wanted nothing else but to fit in, so I joined in. I guess it developed as a bad habit since then...

We just reached the outskirts of Hercule City, when my eyes caught movement in an usual desolated area, especially strange for this early in the morning. As I turned my head instinctively towards the motions I noticed a woman being pinned against the wall of the ally by a man dressed entirely in black.

Just as I turned to my sister, wanting to tell her that I had to do something, I saw that she was already looking at me with a soft smile. "Go do your thing Gold Fighter." Gomih winked at me.

I smiled at her and transformed mid-flight into the second form of the Super Saiyan transformation. I came upright from my plank like posture while flying and the wind made me retract back a bit. Gomih and Reynard, who still kept their speed, blasted by me. I started to descend to the ally and landed behind the criminal with my arms held across my chest, without making a single sound.

"I don't have any more!" The woman yelled in a jittery frightened voice.

The man curled his hand around the collar of the woman's red jacket, pulling her closer to him and making her brunette bob-haircut jolt forward.

"I know you are with that man from the accountant's office." He yelled in her ear, making her flinch. "You must have more than a fifty!" He waved the green bill in front of her face angrily.

"What are you doing?" I asked in an irritated voice. The man spun around at the sound of my voice, pointing a knife, glittering in the limited light of the dark ally, at my face. I frowned as I saw a trail of blood running down the long blade, from the sharp tip to the hilt.

Worried, I flashed my gaze back to the woman; I saw a small puncture wound on the side of her neck; the fact that she was attacked was visible if you looked at her red stained white shirt, peeking from under the red jacket.

"Who are you?!" The man demanded, pulling the woman in front his body and pointing the knife right in my face, almost touching my nose. I noticed that blond strands of grass-like hair peeked from under his black hoodie and a similar coloured bushy moustache occupied his entire upper lip. He was lean in built and his green eyes were dark and stormy.

I leaned back a bit and lifted my hand up, taking the knife out of his hand.

"Your worst nightmare." I replied venomously as I bended the sharp object with nothing but my thumb and index finger.

He threw the woman out of his way as he started to make a run for it. I bound my arms around her waist as I stabilized her, before I ran with my super speed towards the perpetrator. In less than a second I was in front of him. He solidly ran into my chest and fell on his back. A shocked expression coloured his face as he crawled back without tearing his big green eyes away from my intimidating figure towering over him.

"Please don't hurt me." He begged pathetically as I stepped closer. "I won't do it again, I promise." He cringed as his back met with the hard bricked wall of the ally.

For a brief moment I felt pity for the man, but that vanished as soon as I saw him pulling a gun out on me. He slowly got to his feet as he held the gun in front of his body, a sudden rush of confidence given to him thanks to the weapon.

"If you do what I say, I will not kill you." He said in a deep voice.

I rolled my eyes and flashed over to him, punching him in the stomach. His fists opened and the gun fell out of his grasp. He crawled over to the weapon but just before he could reach for it I angrily stomped on it; making it shatter like a fragile glass into a million pieces.

He fell unconscious under my punch. I picked him up by the back of his shirt and walked out of the ally, surprised to see that the young woman, probably in her early twenties, didn't move an inch, she was still standing petrified against the wall.

"Are you alright Miss?" I asked concerned. She took a can of pepper spray out of her purse and held it shakily in front of her body.

"Stay away." She yelled out bravely.

I raised my hands in defence. "I am on your side." I said slowly and extended my arm slowly with the cash he stole towards her. She flinched as she saw my hand move closer to her and I retracted it again, seeing the fright in her eyes.

I placed the money on the ground in front of me and shot a reassuring friendly smile at her. I stepped back to the fiend, without turning my back on her and picked him up again.

"If you will excuse me I have to make a quick stop at the police station." I said and walked with the man out of the ally. I didn't want to frighten her more so I decided to blast into the air when I was out of her sight.

I landed on an empty roof of a building nearby and watched the woman walk out of the ally with long confident strides to an office building situated near the grounds where she was attacked; I just wanted to make sure she was safe.

I flew over to a nearby police station I recognised from the top of the roof and flew over there. I deposited the criminal in front of their door and blasted up into the sky again.

As I flew into the direction of the school I couldn't help but smile; the happy feeling of making a difference washed over my being.

The beige school building came into sight; I decided to land on the roof and avert to my normal form on there to avoid suspicion, but just before I could start my descent, the humming of an engine nearby caught my attention. I turned my head to the noise and noticed a yellow aircraft also heading for the school. My heightened vision allowed me to see the person behind the wheel.

I sighed annoyed. Oh great, it's Videl. I can't land here now.

She is probably also going to school now, so if I just make a loop around the city she will be inside and I can transform back in peace, without her being the wiser.

I flew past the school and saw with irritation that she was still behind me. I picked up the pace and increased my speed as I flew in no particular direction, having just the thought of getting rid of her trail, on my mind.

I rolled my eyes when I noticed her doing the same. Her craft's engine noticeable got louder as she matched my speed.

What is up with this crazy girl? I wondered as I saw the determined expression on her face when I snuck a peek behind me. Why is she following me, I am not a bad guy?!

I looked down; trying to find a place I can go without her following me. I smiled when I saw a crowded road across from the mall. She will never be able to fly here with that giant ship of hers without hurting anyone. I descended down to the streets and casually landed between the civilians. I don't believe anyone of them even noticed my arrival.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked down the heavy populated area; trying not to attract any attention to myself. I frowned when a sudden wind pushed on my back, making my shirt flutter up my muscular chest.

Everyone scattered into nearby shops and buildings, clutching the hats on their heads and their belongings as they fled. All rushed away, except for me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and gave her a curt wave as I turned around and walked away at a normal pace.

I could still hear the protest of her engines as she flew closer to me in the cluttered street.

Fine you want to play it that way. I turned around and placed my hands on my hips. Her eyes widened and I could see her biceps bulk as she pulled on the brake with all her might. I extended my arm out in front of me and stopped the ship before it could collide with me.

It jolted to a stop and Videl's head abruptly shot forward due to the sudden force. She opened her eyes and stared dazed down at me, but her expression turned quickly into a frown.

I sighed internally. Here we go…

Her door opened and she gracefully jumped out of the vehicle. Her hair was tied into a loose high ponytail this morning, exposing her high cheekbones, small nose and pudgy cheeks. She was dressed in a lavender tank top and a pair of grey jean shorts. She wore sneakers as always, I don't think I have ever seen her with other shoes.

"Good morning." She flashed me a bright smile as she walked the short distance over to me.

"Hey there." I greeted back, annoyance apparent in my tone. "Why are you following me?" I crossed my arms over my chest as I stared her down.

"Who are you?" She asked, ignoring my question, looking me up and down.

"The Gold Fighter." I answered instantly, using the name the press gave me.

"Not that, you nutcase." She frowned angrily. "I want to know your real name, and where you are from and where you get your powers." She piled on the lists of questions.

I stared her down, not daring to answer any of her questions. Why did she need to know so badly? Everyone else seem to be fine with the little information they knew about me; they left me alone.

"If you don't tell me I will find out for myself." She threatened, breaking the silence.

Ugh, I have never met a girl so pushy before. She kind of reminds me of my mother.

"I would like to see you try." I challenged.

"I have a pretty good idea of who you really are." She said out of the blue. "You think you are so clever hiding behind that hair."

"Oh really?" I asked nonchalantly, but inside I was panicking.

"You are that little boy who fought in the Cell Games, all grown up."

I chuckled, relieved that she didn't know the truth, the real truth. "You are right." I confirmed, not seeing the need to lie about it.

She frowned slightly, probably not expecting me to confess.

"Thank you for the lovely chat, but I have to skedaddle." I greeted before she could plunder me with more questions. I jumped over her head and stood next to her craft with a devious smile on my lips.

"What are you doing now?" She asked with a frown on her face.

I picked the ship up in one hand and stared down at her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She yelled.

I smiled softly. "Nothing…" I replied innocently and jumped with the craft in my left hand up in the air.

"What do you mean nothing?!" She yelled, looking up at me with a defeated expression. "You are stealing my jet-copter!"

I flew over to the building across the street and placed the ship on top of it, ignoring Videl's screams of protests. "Not stealing, just relocating." I corrected smugly.

"You have no idea who you are messing with!" She said surprisingly calm, but her eyes breathed fire.

I laughed a forced laugh. "Try following me now!" I mocked and jumped into the air, waving happily down at the dispirited girl, still staring at me with venom in her glare. As soon as I was out of sight I teleported to the roof of the school.

After looking around to make sure that no one was near me, I averted back to my original form. My hair spiked down and turned black again and my eyes resumed in their original dark brown colour.

I quickly ran down the six flights of stairs and rushed over to English, my first class for the day. As I ran down the steps, the bell rang, motivating my feet to run faster. As I stormed into the class I noticed that everyone has already took in their seats, but the teacher did luckily not start with the lecture yet.

I quietly walked up to my seat situated next to Erasa, and plopped down tiredly.

"You are early today." Erasa joked.

I smiled warily at her. "Very."

Videl rushed into the class ten minutes after the teacher started with today's lesson.

"I am sorry I am late Miss." Videl apologized as she walked into the class.

The teacher dismissed her tardiness with a curt nod and turned to the blackboard as she continued with the lecture.

"Up early fighting crime?" Erasa leaned on her arms as she talked with her best friend.

"Not really, just late." Videl answered irritated.

"It strikes me as a funny coincidence that you and Gohan were both late this morning." Sharpner interjected, lying casually back in his seat.

"What, _Gohan_ was late?" She shot me a look from the corner of her left eye as she played with her pencil.

"So what is going on between you two?" Sharpner pestered, sitting normally in his seat again as he addressed us.

"I had to run some errands for my mother that is all." A nervous chuckle. "You are too much Sharpner, there is nothing going on between Videl and me, right?" My eyes shifted to the ivory-haired girl.

"Of course not." I kind of felt offended by how quickly she answered.

The teacher cleared her throat, getting our attention again. "Please read the poem in silence, and then we will read it again together before discussing it." She instructed before walking over to her desk again. "I'll be right back." She excused herself, holding a red book firmly to her chest as she walked out of the classroom.

I turned my attention to the A4 paper in front of me and read it silently in my mind. I seemed to be the only one to do so; everyone else was chattering away, completely brushing themselves off the teacher's request.

**Age, thou art a heartless swine**  
A Poem By Wilber Shakespeare.

_The shame,_

_The blame…. _

_But don't hate the playah, _

_Hate the game,_

_Or else you will lose your name,_

_And your fame,_

_And become lame…  
_

_Now, at the brink of adulthood, you're glad, _

_Not sad, _

_Because age is acting like a little stuck-up lad…  
_

_Old people gives one quite a scare, _

_Usually at the fare, _

_Where they act like a bald mare, _

_But with hair,_

_Just to show how much they care,_

_About a dare…_

_How does a bald mare act? _

_More civil than *cringe* t__hem__, that's a fact! _

_Age made with you a pact,_

_And now, time will stare at you with the coolness you've always lacked…  
_

_You will be offended by age's suckish tone,_

So much that you will ask them to go eat a rusty bone,

_Or even prank-call Rob Pattoilet on their prehistoric phone,_

_But I think you would rather want to be alone,_

_And moan like a melted ice-cream cone…  
_

_THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! _

_And that is making me quite tense_

_And maybe my rhyming is bad,_

_Oh who am I kidding, that was freaking rad! __  
_

"One of the most famous poems in literature history." The English teacher gushed when she returned to class after a few minutes. She took the poetry book in her hands and walked over to the centre of the class. She read the poem out loud for us very passionately and stopping in regular intervals to explain what certain words and phrases meant.

A beeping noise emitting next to me averted my attention from the lecture.

"Speak." I frowned as I saw Videl talking into her watch.

"Stay calm, I will be right there!" She said and her seat made a screeching sound as she abruptly rose and darted out of the class. The teacher didn't mind at all, she just continued with her lecture.

"Where is Videl rushing to?" I whispered to Erasa next to me, who I saw doodling random symbols on her notepad.

She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. "She is going to fight the people who are holding the mayor hostage." I was surprised to hear Erasa's calm tone.

"All by herself?" I asked a little worried.

The blond haired girl rested her face on her palms. "Of course; she is the daughter of Mister Satan you know." She tapped her finger against her cheek absentmindedly as she stared right out in front of her. "She always goes out, saving us from the nasties."

"But that's not safe."

Sharpner chuckled, hearing the entire conversation. "There is really no need to worry Gohan." He looked over at me. "She can lift even more weights than I can and has been training her entire life. Some say she is as strong as her father now."

I frowned. As _strong _as her father?

Maybe she can handle it. I reasoned with myself. I can go over there and hang around in the sidelines and lend a hand if I absolutely have to. I decided.

I raised my hand and the teacher smiled at me. "Yes?"

"May I be excused to use the restroom?" I asked politely, earning a few snickers from immature classmates.

She nodded. "Sure."

I walked down the stairs at a normal pace, but as soon as I was in the halls I teleported to the roof where I transformed into a Super Saiyan. I effortlessly traced her ki and followed it to what appeared to be the mayor's house. I hid behind some bushes as I waited for the action to occur.

I noticed that there were six men all in all. The biggest one, probably the leader of the group, stood at the very front, with two men flanking him at each side. His other comrade was holding a knife to the Mayor's throat.

"Alright you crooks, let him go." Videl proclaimed heroically with her hands placed on her hips when she arrived. "You can still get off easy."

"Well, well, well; you are the tough girl, Mister Satan's daughter." The leader said slowly as he cracked his fists. "Where is your father?" He asked. "What kind of hero would send his little girl to fight his battles for him?"

"Look mister, my father didn't send me here." She eyed him up and down. "I am like a maid, I go wherever the filth is and clean it up."

He looked over his shoulder to his comrades. "They seriously sent a little girl to stop us."

"If you want to take the mayor, you are going to have to go through me." Videl said louder, getting the thug's attention again.

"No Videl, this man is too strong!" The mayor proclaimed. "I would never forgive myself if something happened."

"Let's get this over with." The large man walked over to the raven-haired girl who looked unfazed. "Okay little girl, it is time to learn never to mess with the Red Shark Gang."

She untangled her arms in front of her chest and fell back. Using her amazing balance and strength to lift her body up with only her left hand, planting a solid kick into the man's, who was much taller than she was, face.

Her foot stayed nestled in his chubby left cheek, but he grabbed her leg around her ankle and threw her off. She miraculously did a handstand, using the momentum of his throw to her advantage and gained her balance again. She crouched down on the ground not too far from the villain with a smug expression on her features.

"Sharks are viscous, but they are not much on brains." She trash talked.

The leader of the gang chuckled. "And you are supposed to be some genius? Don't make me laugh." He shot back as he walked over to her.

He swung his fists at her as soon as he reached her, but she effortlessly dodged every one of his blows. She jumped up gracefully and thrust her leg forward as she kicked him through the face with enough force to turn his head around and make him stumble back a bit.

"You are going to pay for that one." He said slowly as he stood upright, pulling his neck straight again; his cheek was glowing bright red.

As soon as his sentence was finished, one of his comrades aimed his gun at the girl. They shot at her feet and she swiftly moved from side to side, effectively avoiding the bullets. Her eyes widened and she let out a surprised yelp as she saw the bulky man rush over to her like an enraged bull, looking ready to tackle her. Just before his oversized body could meet with hers, she placed her arms firmly over her face as a shield.

She skidded back on her bum until she was brought to a stop in the shrubs.

I jumped out of my hiding spot, feeling it is time to intervene. They were fighting dirty. I made a few summersaults in the air before I landed gracefully with my arms held across my chest in an arrogant stance in front of Videl.

"Back off." I said in a monotone at the burly man.

"No chump, you back off." I felt a cold metal slice over my cheek, piercing the first layer of my skin and making small streams of blood trickle down my face.

"Watch out!" I heard Videl yell behind me, and jump up, tackling the man to the ground. He was rendered unconscious and she clapped her hands together as she got off of him.

"You…" She sneered as she saw my face.

"Me." I said chirpily. "Fancy meeting you here; glad to see that you have your ride back." I teased.

"What are you doing here?!" She yelled, poking my chest.

I frowned. "The last time I checked I was saving your butt."

She scoffed. "I don't need saving from anybody; especially from you!"

I rolled my eyes at her obsessive nature to take charge. "Whether you like it or not, I am fighting." I said softly, making her narrow her eyes at me. I ignored that and turned to the overly muscualr man. "You and your men better get out of this city while you still can." I exclaimed heroically before walking over to him.

"Who are you?" He asked with a frown on his brow; he stood in a casual stance, clearly not seeing me as a worthy opponent.

"Where have you been; I am the Gold Fighter, duh." I retorted.

"Go home!" Videl yelled, her abrupt screech making me flinch.

I turned away from my opponent, shocked by her outburst. "What now?"

She growled, apparently angry. "No one asked you here!" She yelled. "Stop interfering in _my_ business, jerk!"

I turned my head asked. "Huh?" I was surprised by her hostile attitude.

"You heard me." She shot back. _"I _can handle this, now get out of here." She tried to chase me away.

"But I…"

"You just want to get in my way; I can handle this on my own." She interrupted me.

"Enough!" The man yelled. "Continue your little lovers tiff elsewhere; I have business with the mayor to conclude." He turned to one of his armed men. "Shut these kids up." He ordered.

"Yes boss." They immediately started to fire their guns at us and I instinctively grabbed Videl's hand to pull her out of the way. I teleported to a safe spot behind the goons and let go of her hand to knife one of the gunmen in the neck. He rolled down the stairs where he lay unconscious.

As soon as he was down, one of the men in a green shirt turned to me with a large gun. I sped towards him before he could fire his weapon and punched him in the stomach, knocking his wind clean out. He doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. Unconsciousness, due to the lack of oxygen soon followed.

"Are you alright sir?" I asked the mayor as I started to untangle his bindings.

"Yes, thanks to you." He replied, his voice shaking a bit.

"Now I got you." My head instinctively turned to the gruff voice. My eyes widened as I saw the large man holding Videl in an inescapable headlock. She growled in protest as he made his grip tighter.

My legs automatically rose and ran towards her, leaving the mayor in his vulnerable position.

"Let go of her!" I yelled angrily and retracted my arm as I prepared a punch.

I stopped when I saw her planting a hard elbow attack in his side, making him bend forward, but he did not let go of her. She clamped her hands together and delivered another vital blow to the man's stomach, with twice the power. This time he doubled over and spit fled from his mouth as he fell down with widened eyes, clutching his stomach.

She gracefully spun around in his grasp and punched him to the ground. She placed her foot on his neck and put pressure on it. A little gasp sound escaped his lungs before his body fell limp. She looked down at him with annoyance as she clapped his hands together, getting rid of any excess dirt.

What a girl! I thought feeling dazzled. She decked that man. She barely needed my help at all.

"Take this!" A small guy with a bazooka aimed his weapon at Videl after he saw his boss laying unconsciously on the ground. I flashed towards her and held my arm extended in front of my body as I sent some invisible ki forward to the missile.

The thug's eyes widened when he saw how the bomb approached him at a fast pace.

"If I were you I wouldn't use such dangerous weapons." I said angrily and released a little more ki, just enough for it to explode close to the guy. Close enough to send him flying through the air but not close enough to kill him.

After I threw all the sleeping goons in a neat pile near the police, I walked over to Videl, who was busy cutting the mayor's restraints loose with a blue pocket knife.

"I think you two make a wonderful team." He gushed as he rubbed his wrists, after he had been freed.

We shared a look. "We are not a team." Videl said quickly. "I work on my own."

"Not today you're not." I mocked with a smile.

"Hmpf." She retorted and walked away. I grabbed her by her arm, stopping her from moving forward; I felt the need to apologize to her.

She half turned around, staring at me with irritation. "What?" She asked and yanked her arm from my grip.

"I am sorry that we started off on the wrong foot." I extended my hand for a shake. "I hope we can put that all behind us and maybe become friends?" My teal eyes melted into hers and I could see a slight blush form on her cheeks.

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from me. "If you think that I am going to form an alliance with you, you have another thing coming."

I retracted my arm. "I didn't say that." I said slowly. "I just don't want any enemies, especially with those who on the same team as me."

She turned to me again; a frown etched on her brow. "Who says we are on the same team?" She asked rhetorically. "I am one of the good guys."

"And you think I am not?" I asked a little baffled. Why would she think I am bad?

Her eyes softened and she unfolded her arms from her chest. "That's the thing, I don't know." She said slowly, more to herself, I think.

I smiled friendly. "Then you will just have to get to know me." I said happily. "Maybe we can hang out after your father and my match this afternoon?" I suggested; having no idea where the idea came from and feeling like I shouldn't have said it when I noticed her wavering.

She looked confused for a moment. "Why not?" She answered after a while, making me smile.

"Great!" I exclaimed happily and turned away. "I shall see you this afternoon then." I greeted with a wave as I jumped into the sky.

"I am rooting for you by the way!" She yelled after me.

"You better be!" I yelled back, and winked at her.

Feeling in the mood for some much needed fresh air, I decided to fly the two minute trip back to the school. I landed on the empty roof, just like this morning, and averted back to my normal form before running down the stairs.

I concentrated on finding my sister's ki and found that she was in the cafeteria. I frowned, has it been so long already? The English teacher probably thought that I skipped her class. I sighed, _great..._

The cafeteria was dull, with a monotonous repetition of lunch trays and mindless chatter. The strong smell of ketchup was the prominent odour in the large room, engulfing all the other small smells of meat and overcooked vegetables. A low buzz came from the flickering light in the corner.

I looked over the crowded room, searching for my, now usual, group of friends. My eyes caught the attention of Erasa waving friendly at me. I smiled and started to walk into her direction, before a tall person blocked my way.

My eyes met with his muscular chest, due to my lacked height. "Hey Trunks." I greeted the hybrid, recognising him from his peculiar ki. This must be the first time I have run into him at school.

"Hey." He greeted. He looked around him before taking my arm and leading me away from the noise, back to the hallway. "Listen..." His voice trailed off mysteriously before he started talking again. "Are _you_ the Gold Fighter?"

I nodded. "Of course I am." I confirmed. "Who else?"

He frowned. "I heard that you are fighting Hercule tomorrow."

"Yup, _he_ challenged _me_."

"Don't do anything that will expose us." He warned.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not planning to."

He nodded approvingly. "Good; just making sure we are on the same page." He patted me on the shoulder before he turned around and disappeared into the hallway again.

As I walked back I located the seats of my friends and I slid in next to my sister, who was sitting next to Reynard. I was surprised to see that Videl was already sitting next to her blond friend.

Damn, she is quick. I felt her eyes on me the entire time.

"Where were you?" Erasa asked curiously. "Did you skip class?" She questioned with a surprised frown on her delicate brow.

I placed my arm behind my head and chuckled. "Yeah..." My voice trailed off. "I couldn't take another minute of that class." I said, thinking it being the better alternative than _'saving Videl as the Gold Fighter from some gang_.'

Sharpner smiled. "I am actually proud of you brains. Who thought you could have been a bad boy."

"Bad boys are sexy." Erasa retorted flirtatiously, winking at me.

"Oh?" Rey asked in his sexy voice. He looked Erasa in her eyes and took her hands playfully in his. "You know, not to brag or anything, but last night I went to bed at ten."

She placed her hands in her lap. "That's not very bad."

"My bedtime is at nine..." He said slowly in a deep voice, making the pretty blond girl chuckle.

"Oh Rey, you are so funny." Erasa gushed, touching his arm.

Rey smiled broadly, clearly enjoying the attention.

"Interesting scrape you have there." Videl commented out of the blue, pointing at my cheek.

My eyes widened slightly as I ran my finger over the small wound, I completely forgot about it. "I wonder where that came from." I exclaimed surprised.

"Me too..." Her voice trailed off with suspicion.

"So are you guys going to the match today?" Erasa asked out of the blue, completely oblivious to Videl and my conversation.

"The match between the Gold Fighter and Hercule?" I asked.

"Duh!" Erasa exclaimed. "Have you heard of any other epic battles occurring today?"

I chuckled. "I don't think I will be going." I was the first to answer.

"Why not?" Erasa sounded disappointed.

I shrugged. "We got that Chemistry project due Friday." I excused.

She frowned. "That's like four days away; do it Friday morning." Erasa stated simply, as if solving a difficult problem. "That's what we all are going to do anyway."

I chuckled and got up with my empty tray in my hands. "I actually want to pass high school guys." I joked, placing my tray on the rack only a few steps from our table. "Besides, long drive home, remember?" I reminded. "My dad wouldn't wait for me to watch some fight, right Gomih?" I seeked my twin's help.

She smiled deviously at me. "I don't know about you bro, but I am not missing this fight for the world! I think I will ask Trunks for a ride home." She nibbled absentmindedly on a French fry as she stared at me smugly from under her long lashes.

Erasa gasped. "You know Trunks, the heir of Capsule Corporation?" She directed in a high-pitched shocked voice to my sister.

"Know him?" I asked, looking at my sister with a vengeful gaze. "She is totally crushing on him." I revealed.

She shot me a death stare.

"No way?" Erasa exclaimed with big eyes.

"Way." I confirmed.

She turned to Gomih again. "I understand why, he is totally rich, _and_ a complete hunk!" She gushed. "We should totally organize a date for you two!"

I sighed relieved. Topic successfully averted! The rest of the school flew by quite quickly, without anything eventful happening. Videl still kept a firm eye on me, every time I looked into her direction, she was already staring at me.

As the final bell rang, declaring the end of the school day, everyone rushed out of the building, in a hype about seeing the champ live in action in a hour.

"Maybe, if your parents didn't mind, they could come with, and if they don't, I wouldn't mind taking you home, I have a private jet you know?" Videl informed me as we walked out of the school building together.

I smiled. "Sounds like you really want me there." I teased.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course not, I couldn't care less." She retorted, her cold tone made me flinch. "But, Erasa does." Her tone softened and was lined with a slight irritation. "She really kind of likes you, you know."

I frowned. "Kind of?"

She shrugged. "She has a crush almost every week; you are this week's unlucky victim." She eyed me. "I don't know why..."

I frowned internally. This girl really is rude sometimes. "Send Erasa my apologies, but I really can't make it." I said in a kind tone. "It is useless to go anyway, I am sure your father will win."

She scoffed. "I kind of wish he doesn't…"

I frowned at her. "Why not?" I asked, surprised that she wouldn't want her own dad to win.

She sighed deeply, looking at the ground. "This whole protector of the world thing went to his head; that's the reason my mother left." She shivered, and she placed her hands around her body, as if shielding herself. "Just because mom left, it doesn't mean he can start hanging around all these other women!" Determination filled her violet eyes and she looked up at the horizon. "Someone has to teach him a lesson; someone has to bring him back down to earth... And I really hope it happens today. If the Gold Fighter can't do it, I am going to have to do it myself."

"I am so sorry." I said after a while, not knowing of other words to console her with.

She smiled up at me. "Thanks Gohan, you are a pretty good listener."

She started laughing when she looked up. I followed her gaze and my mouth fell open when I saw the huge mansion. I couldn't help but hold my breath as I took in its magnificence. The gates protecting the home were made of shiny black stone and the mansion made of polished white rock. Marble statues of Hercule stood tall and mighty next to the entrance and I couldn't seem to take my eyes from the brilliant details on them.

"What's so funny?" I asked, tearing my gaze from the dream house, confused by her fits.

"I just tricked you in walking me home." She declared.

"_This_ is your home?" I yelled, pointing at the majestic house.

She looked at it for a moment before answering. "Yeah... Pretty neat, huh?"

I nodded. "Pretty neat." I repeated and caught a quick glimpse at my watch. My match starts in thirty minutes and I still have to go change. "My parents are probably waiting for me." I lied. "Have fun at the fight." I greeted with a wave.

"I will." She yelled after me. "Oh, and thanks for saving me from that gang this morning by the way." She thanked as I started walking the opposite direction.

"You're welcome." I shot over my shoulder, deep in thought, but froze as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Ha!" She pointed a finger victoriously at me.

"What?" I tried to act innocent, but my mask was starting to slip.

"_You_ are the Gold Fighter!" She accused with a brilliant smile.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…_

Nervous laughter. "You are like a dog with a bone…" My voice trailed off. "Black hair, remember?" I held a few strands of my hair in the air for emphasis.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "The people in the Cell Games could also change the colour of their hair." Her tone was smug.

"That's funny." I forced a fake laugh. "I actually feel flattered that you think I am a superhero."

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I know it is you, there is no use in denying it." She pointed to my face. "The Gold Fighter got a scratch on the same spot as you, and you conveniently were late for class and left it just as I did. You were coincidentally gone, without a trace every time the Gold Fighter was in action." She placed her hands on her hips smugly.

"I can see why that would make you think that, but seriously are you hearing yourself?" I asked rhetorically, desperate to convince her that I am ordinary. "I am a nerd remember?"

She chuckled. "Nice try son of the 23rd martial arts champion."

Crap, I forgot she knew that.

"I am not the Gold Fighter." I said again.

"Prove it." She challenged.

"Fine." I got in a terribly flawed fighting stance. "Fight me; let's see if I could win against you."

She chuckled dryly. "Of course you will hold back and let me win, idiot."

"Then how can I prove it?" I asked, defeated.

"Be there." She said curtly and skipped up the steps to her porch.

I kicked the sidewalk out of frustration as soon as she was in her house.

"See you on the arena Gold Fighter!" She yelled. I turned to her house and saw her waving at me from one of the second floor's windows.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH! CURSE YOU!_ I ran to the park where I felt Gomih and Reynard's energy at full speed, ignoring the questionable stare random pedestrians shot me. They were sitting on one of the benches, talking feverously. I walked up to Rey and placed my hands on his shoulders as I looked him square in the eyes.

"She knows!" I whispered feverously.

He looked over his shoulders and walked with me away from my sister. "Your sister knows I have been using her bra to store snacks for during classes." His eyes were big with a mixture of fright and embarrassment.

"What, that is disgusting… No!" I yelled.

"What are you guys talking about?" My sister's head popped nosily in between our two faces, making both of us yell in fright.

"Nothing." Rey fidgeted. "Definitely not about bras."

She frowned. "Why are you talking about bras?"

"We are not talking about bras!" I yelled, making a few old people shoot offended looks at me. "I said _not_!" I yelled at their judgemental eyes.

"Videl knows I am the Gold Fighter." I whispered, loud enough for them both to hear.

"How did she find out?" Gomih asked with a deep frown.

"She tricked me!"

"Wait..." Rey started, a puzzled expression on his face. "Since when are you hanging out with Videl?" He asked. "I thought you guys hated each other."

"It's complicated." I retorted quickly and turned to my sister. I grabbed her shoulders in desperation. "You are the sneakiest, most condescending person I know; what should I do?!"

"Awh, thank you." She gushed and yanked me closer by my shirt, an angry expression on her face. I think she might be bipolar... "You are such an idiot." She exclaimed softly. "You know the multi-form technique, right?"

My eyes lit up. "Yes?" I asked, interested in where she was going with this.

She slapped the back of my head. "Stop being a moron." She scolded. "You will use it, and dress the original you in other clothes than the Gold Fighter, not to raise further suspicion. You will then talk to the others, especially Videl, in that form, and silently spectate the fight while actually fighting it too!"

I planted a kiss on her cheeks. "You are a genius sis!" I exclaimed.

"Duh."

I teleported home, and carefully avoided Mother, since I was still technically grounded. I grabbed a fresh set of clothes; I planned for me, as the Gold Fighter to wear and teleported back to the park where I left my sibling and best friend.

We walked over to an empty dark ally, and Reynard kept guard while I was performing the technique. Ugh, I hated this technique; it felt like I had a split screen in my mind, each half seeing out of the eyes of the other me. It was very distracting.

I kept one of me, the one I was planning to socialize with, in the same clothing I had on all day and dressed the other me, the one I planned to be the Gold Fighter with, in the other clothes I just brought, a white shirt and a pair of black jeans.

I quickly transformed into my second Super Saiyan form and left the ally, as the Gold Fighter alone. The Gohan who looked like the original me, left with Gomih and Reynard a few seconds later, after making sure the coast was clear.

"Gohan, you are here?" Videl exclaimed a little surprised when she noticed me coming with Reynard and Gomih through the gates of the tournament arena.

"Of course." I said smugly. "I can't miss the fight of the year, now can I?" I winked at her, making her frown deeply.

"Gohan, I am so glad you could make it!" Erasa chirped as she hugged me. "Videl said you weren't coming."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, did she now?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yes; but I am glad you're here, now our group is complete." She squealed, and wrapped her arms around Gomih and Sharpner. "Now let's go find us some seats!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

I wrapped my arms over my chest, staring intently at the raven-haired girl. She mimicked the exact stance.

"I am just going to go anywhere else, like Mars." Rey said slowly before he disappeared into the crowd, leaving the two of us alone.

"Surprised?" I made my voice the first to be heard.

"Hmpf, the Gold Fighter hasn't appeared yet." She got dangerously close, looking me in the eyes with a death stare, intense enough to make me gulp. "I'll be watching you Son Gohan..." Her voice trailed off menacingly. "I'll be watching you..." She spun around, heading towards our group of friends.

"Just one more thing." I said slowly, making her turn to me.

"What?" Annoyance was apparent in her tone.

"Isn't that the Golden Fighter, there?" I pointed to a bench next to the arena.

A pout formed on her mouth and she stomped away with a frown on her features. I walked to the gang and took a seat between Reynard and my sister. I closed down all my senses in this split form of myself on the pavilion and returned all my attention to me as the Gold Fighter. I let out a deep breath. It felt good to be in one place again. Gomih and Rey will alert me if my attention is needed on the pavilion again.

"Gold Fighter?" A short stubby man with a clipboard walked over to me.

"Yes?" I replied, standing up as he approached.

"You can walk up to the ring after mister Hercule has made his er, dramatic entry." He informed me.

I smiled kindly up at him. "Will do sir." I said as he walked into the fighter's quarters.

I walked closer to the arena, surprised to see the masses of the crowd from every possible angle. A camera crew came running over to me, taking me completely by surprise.

"Here you are Hercule City, we have an exclusive with the Gold Fighter, the city's new superhero notorious for keeping the bad guys at bay. He is challenging current world champion and defeater of Cell to a match. The winner claims the title of being the city's strongest protector." She walked over to me. "Some may see it as suicide but others might see it as bravery!"

"What are your thoughts, mister Gold Fighter?" She pressed the microphone in my mouth.

I gently probed the device away to a safer distance. "Hey." I said idiotically, not having an idea to say. I caught myself giving an awkward little wave too.

"What do you think the outcome of the match will be?" She continued professionally after not getting the answer she wanted.

I snapped out of my trance and an arrogant smile formed on my lips. "I am feeling pretty confident that I will win. Mister Hercule has had a good run but I think it is high time for a new champion." I bulked my muscles in front of the camera.

She turned to the camera again, standing next to me. "Well there you have it folks, will youth or experience be the winner of this match? Stay tuned to get the full scoop from me, Meg Meyers."

"And cut." The camera man said and lowered his device after he switched it off.

The reported turned to me. "Good luck kid. " She smiled at me. "I seriously hope that Hercule doesn't break you."

"Thank you." I said, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.

A tune, I recognised as Hercule's theme song, boomed over the speakers as he came into view, standing with his hands held on his hips just outside of the fighting quarters. The crowd started to scream his name savagely. He walked with his nose held up high up to the arena, holding his previous martial arts championship belt high over his head as he walked to centre stage. The crowd continued to cheer wildly for him.

He snapped his fingers and two teenagers I didn't recognise carried something covered with a sheet over to him. Hercule dramatically tore the fabric off, revealing a set of fifteen cement tiles stacked up one another.

I placed my hand over my face when he let out a harsh cry before slicing his hand through the concrete. All of them, except for the bottom five, broke in half.

"I left the final tiles for my opponent." He explained; from his tone I could clearly hear that he was lying. He gestured a hand for me to come up the ring. "Let's see if he can break half the amount I did."

As I walked onto the arena a few screams of encouragement could be heard. Mostly teenagers and girls screamed for me while some older folks booed. I waved to the audience and actually had to dodge out of the way of a tomato flying past my head. "You suck!" An unidentified person from the audience yelled.

I sighed, how classy.

I stood in front of the table of tiles and lifted my hand in the air. I made it fall down on the concrete; my hand sliced smoothly through the rock, earning me a surprised look from the champ.

"He is a worthy opponent." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. They started screaming senselessly after that idiotic sentence too.

"Now before we begin I would like to preview a little movie I created to remind you all what happened at the Cell Games.

A blimp flew over to the centre of the skyline and static appeared on the screen before an image started showing.

"Waves and rocks." A show tune. "This waves and rocks production was proudly sponsored by the ZTV network." A deep voice said quickly.

The image turned black for a few seconds, an eerie wind blowing sound could be heard dramatically in the background until the image turned to a scene which I recognised as the Cell Games arena.

I frowned as the image of Cell, with his back turned to the camera, stood on the arena. O frowned. Was he going to confess? I wondered. Maybe they had footage of the actual happenings…

I quickly took back my previous statement when they zoomed in closer.

That clearly wasn't the real Cell; it was a poorly paid actor in a plastic replica of the monster that stood on the arena, I noticed when I saw strands of red hair peel out from under the helmet. It was like a bad mascot costume.

My mouth fell open when the camera turned to poorly executed costume versions of us, the Z-fighters. My dad was in the front, with a pathetic frown frozen on his plastic face. The camera then showed Krillen, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Vegeta, Trunks, and lastly, yours truly. We all held bad poker faces as expressions.

"That's me…" I breathed in disbelief as the camera froze a second on 'my' face before it turned to my father again. He pointed his arm fakely towards Cell.

"We will beat you Cell monster." He said in an unconvinced and rather wimpy tone.

"Ha-Hah." Cell laughed like an idiotic robot. "It is me, Cell, who is going to beat you instead. Ha-ha." He shot back in the same emotionless monotone, pointing his index finger at my dad too.

"Let's fight now." My father said and jumped into the air.

"Grrr." Cell growled. "We should fight now." He repeated before jumping up himself.

A sequence of fake fighting moves followed in the sky; the warriors clearly being held up by strings. An extreme close up of Cell and another annoying "Ha-Ha" followed. The camera then shifted to the area next to the ring, where it found everyone, or more specifically, the Z-fighters, on the ground knocked out.

"You gang of strangers were not hard, but easy." Cell claimed with yet another set of fake chuckles.

"Rats, we have lost." Dad exclaimed.

"Ha-ha-ha-haha." He placed his arms defiantly on his hips. "Now that I have beaten you, I will blow up the world." His head turned to the direction dramatic smoke was starting. Cue Hercule's theme song. I rolled my eyes. _Of course_…

"You haven't beaten _me_." The crowd cheered wildly when Hercule's plastic face was zoomed upon. He stood in an arrogant stance, the same one he stood in a few minutes earlier: feet at shoulders width and hands placed on the hips with an idiotic grin.

"You look very strong." Cell observed and pointed his right hand, towards Hercule. "Here is a fireball." He exclaimed unenthusiastically and before the explosion occurred the camera focussed on the fake Cell's foot, where he noticeably stepped on a red button on the ring; smoke soon followed, mimicking an explosion.

Cell turned her head to the camera and continued with his '_bash-your-head-on-the-wall-repeatedly-without-_stopping' laugh. "ha-Ha-Ha-haha-ha."

Hercule appeared through the smoke on the arena. "Stop your laughing." He said heroically, making the fake Cell stand in a surprised stance.

"But how did you escape?" He asked fakely. These people seriously cannot act.

"Your useless tricks are stupid and useless." Hercule explained in a monotone. My mouth fell open in disbelief when I saw how his fans cheered after _that_ idiotic line, waving their hands in the air for their hero.

"Take my monster rage." Cell said in a frightened voice and stepped on yet another button on the ring, making spears pop out in front of Hercule.

He took them eagerly in his hands and broke them in two. Cell gasped and stumbled back until he fell on his knees. "Oh my, I am scared." He bowed down to the hairy warrior. "Please would you forgive me?" He begged.

Hercule swung his clenched fist patriotically in the air. "No! Ha-ha. How can I forgive an evil monster like you?" He asked rhetorically. "You are a bad person and do not want to change."

Cell started to freak out, waving his hands defensively in front of his body as Hercule started to punch the giant bug-like creature, which held no defence for him, until he delivered a strong enough kick to make Cell airborne and bounce off a mountain.

"Ah, I am losing." Cell exclaimed in a monotone, his leg twitching as he lay in the ground.

The camera zoomed in on the faces of my father and Vegeta, who were standing next to each other.

"Mister Hercule is great." My dad said with awe as he stared at the fight.

"I wish I were him." Vegeta agreed. That's it; I couldn't hold it in anymore. A laugh burst out of my lungs and made my whole body shook. Just the sheer thought of Vegeta actually saying what Hercule claimed he did, was hysterical! After a while my body felt numb from all the laughs and I sank down to the tournament floor, hitting my fists against the floor as I laughed. It got so intense that my laughs fell silent.

Cell got to his feet and stumbled. He dramatically raised her hand to the sky. "I am beaten." He exclaimed and exploded.

"Justice always wins." Hercule proclaimed and flashed a peace sign at the camera. The crowd continued with their senseless cheering.

"Gold Fighter?" The announcer's confused voice rang to my eardrums. I let out a deep breath and sat upright on the ring, rubbing my wet eyes with the back of my hand. I stood on my feet, aware of the announcer's as well as many other eyes following my movement. I wore a determined expression on my face, determined not to laugh again, but as soon as my eyes ran over the silhouette of my opponent I chuckled, which grew into a full blown stomach clutching laugh.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I'll stop now." I declared and forced myself not to laugh.

"Driven to crazy by his fear." I heard a spectator near the ring speculate.

The announcer walked to the middle of the ring, where Hercule and I stood on far opposite sides of each other. "On my left side we have champion of the previous martial arts tournament, and defeater of Cell. The current holder of the title of the world's strongest man! Mister, Hercule Satan!" The crowd cheered wildly.

"And on my right side stands Hercule City's new teenage superhero, the Gold Fighter! He is notorious for several busts and helping the police." A few screams.

The announcer stepped off the stage and resumed in a spot away from the arena. "This ought to be an interesting battle folks..." His voice trailed off as he stared at Hercule and than at me. "Gentlemen, you may fight!" He yelled and a bell rang, signalling the match to begin.

I got into a flawless fighting stance, but Hercule seemed casual with his arms hanging loosely from his sides.

"You may have the first hit boy." He said overly confident, pointing to his cheek.

The audience gasped. "So noble."

I rolled my eyes. "I came here in response to a challenge, not a pity party."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He also got into a fighting stance, to my surprise a pretty good one. He waved his fingers at me to come to him.

I concentrated hard on my ki as I jumped gracefully forward, careful to use the minimum I absolutely could. I knew it was possible to, even in the most advanced level of the fourth transformation to use so little ki that I could caress the side of a bubble without making it pop. Magisterial taught me well, I just had to remember those lessons.

My tactile sense was better developed than a human's; I could juggle a dozen crystal goblets without breaking any of them; I could stroke the wings of a butterfly without hurting the fragile creature. As long as I was firmly in control…

I crouched down as I reached him, dodging the punch he was swinging towards my head, and lightly kicked my leg out, making him lose his balance and fall on his head on the ring.

"You know, you don't have to go easy on me, just because I am a kid." I taunted, knowing that he wouldn't even be able to give me a paper cut on his best day.

He jumped up, his hands already on his hips. A dry laugh emitted from his throat. "I was joking!" He explained to the stunned crowd.

He ran over to me, but just as he threw a punch my way I caught it in my hand, making a fist over it. His eyes widened as he bent down after I placed more pressure on his fist. "Who are you?" He asked with a heavy strained voice.

I chuckled and let go of his fist, making him stutter back. "I am offended, don't you remember me?" I asked and sat cross-legged on the ring.

When he still looked confused I reached into his mind and popped an image of me, age eleven at the Cell Games, out of his memory. Recognition set in his features. "You…" He said slowly. "How did you do that?" He asked baffled, placing a hand on his head.

I smiled. "Smoke and mirrors." I joked.

His eyes widened. "You are here to take revenge." His voice was low. "You are here to expose me, aren't you?" He sounded very afraid.

"You are the one who challenged me." I reminded.

"Are you?" He asked, ignoring my statement. "I have money, if you want money."

I smiled. "No." I said slowly and circled him like a vulture would its prey. "But I want this to be a fair fight, so hit me with everything you got."

He gulped and stormed towards me. Just before he reached me he stopped and threw his fist into my head. I didn't even attempt to block this poor effort of an attack. His fist made a clunk noise when it collided with my forehead.

"Really?" I asked, my voice thick with laughter, and jumped onto his shoulders. He swayed from side to side, muttering silent curses when he couldn't manage to get rid of me.

I grabbed his hair in my hands, shivering out of disgust when I felt how greasy they were. I used his hair to steer him, and made him make several laps around the ring, me laughing the entire ride.

"Stop it!" He yelled, trying to pull me off.

"Suit yourself..." I said slowly and jumped off his back. I landed in front of him, already in a fighting stance. I started delivering slow punches his way, slow enough for him to dodge. He dodged every single one of them but before he knew, I drove him to the edge of the ring.

Without any further hesitation I retracted my fist, giving an impression to the public that I was summoning a large strength, and punched Hercule in the stomach. My fist didn't actually made a connection with his body, the sheer wind emitting from my fist made him tumble backwards and fall out of the arena.

"Folks, the Gold Fighter is the champion." The announcer sounded astonished as he said the words, not expecting the outcome at all.

(Videl's POV)

I walked down the steps of the pavilion, my eyes never leaving that of the Gold Fighter. He took the flowers given to him by a girl wearing only a tiny red bikini. I scoffed. Dad must be so disappointed that he didn't get that privilege.

"I can't believe it." Erasa exclaimed next to me.

"Your father got owned by the Gold Fighter." Sharpner continued, sounding deeply shocked.

"Yeah, I thought for sure that Hercule was going to win." Gohan claimed.

"Well he is younger..." Erasa defended the teen hero.

"But _Hercule_ defeated Cell, _he_ saved the world..." His voice trailed off in disbelief as he saw my father. "Maybe he let him win." He speculated.

"No." I dismissed. "He would never willingly bruise his pride."

"Are you okay Videl?" Erasa asked concerned, rubbing my arm.

I nodded. "Of course." I answered without hesitation.

"Can I offer you a ride home?" She offered. "Your dad will probably not be a very pleasant person on the way back."

"Thanks E, but I think I will stay here for a while. Don't worry about me." She hugged me before she left, as did Sharpner. Gohan, Gomih and Reynard just waved as they left the scene.

I walked by my father who was busy being interrogated by reporters and headed over to the benches I last saw the Gold Fighter stand. I felt a little disappointed when he wasn't there anymore.

"Looking for me?" I filched as a voice appeared out of nowhere. I turned my head to the sound and saw him leaning casually against the wall.

You won." I said with a smile.

"You came." He smiled back.

"I said I would." I said softly.

"So, do you still think I am one of the bad guys?" He challenged, his green-blue eyes piercing into mine as he got closer. For the first time I noticed his appearance up close, and outside the heat of battle.

A light of innocence and vibrant youth shone in his face, yet when I stared into his deep teal eyes, eyes I could see anyone getting lost in so easily, I noticed a trail of pain and hurt, like those beautiful eyes have seen much more in their lifetime that anyone should be allowed to see. Mature eyes, eyes far too mature to fit in the body of a teenager... But despite the noticeable pain, they held a certain indefinable sparkle to them. Alluring and sensual, with a touch of mischief.

His high cheekbones, strong jaw and tall nose made him look masculine, but the child-like happiness and innocence that shone in his clear teal eyes gave his face a kind of boyish quality, contributing strongly to his handsome appearance.

I compared him to Gohan, the boy I thought to be the fighter, and realised that though they seem very similar, their looks were quite opposite, aside from the hair and facial features.

Gohan's face held roundness, a more cute baby-like quality, where the Gold Fighter's face was masculine and strong. The Gold Fighter seemed a little taller than Gohan, and a lot more built. Gohan, was scrawny, barely having any display of muscles, but _this _guy I yet needed to learn the name of, wow, just wow, had muscles everywhere. I fantasized about how toned his chest must be...

"I am still deciding." I said slowly after he caught me staring at his body.

His lip twitched up in half a smile. "I guess you know little about me." He said in a pondering voice and sat down on the nearby bench.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few things?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You sound like a reporter." He observed and looked up at me with an open expression on his face. "Ask anything you'd like." He invited with a hand gesture.

"What is your name?" I asked instantly.

He frowned. "Anything but that."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "That's unfair; you said I could ask you anything." I argued.

"Please understand." He looked at me from under his lashed with smouldering eyes. "Knowing my identity, even a trait as simple as my name, can lead you into a world full of danger, as horrible clichéd that may sound."

"I am willing to take that risk."

He smiled bitterly. "I'm not."

"Where do you get your powers from?" I bombarded him with the next question.

"I was born with them." He stated simply. "Like many people are born singers, I was born with these powers."

"Where are you from?"

He chuckled. "I am offended Videl, all these questions are aimed at exposing who I am, why don't you ask me what my favourite colour is?"

I scowled at him, but noticed that the tournament grounds were completely empty, and that made me a little uncomfortable; being alone with a boy I hardly new anything about. "I better get home, my dad is probably wondering where I am." I turned around and started to walk towards the exit, but a hand caught my arm, restricting any further movement.

"At least let me take you home." He suggested with soft eyes.

"You don't look old enough to be driving a car." I speculated.

He smiled deviously. "Who said anything about driving?"

I suppressed a scream when I was abruptly lifted into the air, strong arms holding me under my arms. Wind blew through my hair and he went higher and higher until he stopped underneath the first signs of clouds.

"Cool, huh?" He asked excitedly, pointing down to the city below.

The lights of the never sleeping city were nearly blinding, even though it was broad daylight. Advertisements, signs, and posters hung from almost every building in a dazzling array of colours. From the depths of the man-made wonder, cars honking, people shouting from building to building, and blaring music could be heard from seemingly miles around. Each tower was a testament to architecture, whether it is modern design, or classic etching from centuries ago. The air hung with scents of street vendors, restaurants, and tiny parks. A cool breeze clung to my skin.

"Awesome." I breathed.

He flew at a slow pace in the skyline, until he reached the space above my house. I clamped my hand over my mouth when he suddenly started to descend, but it was quickly over, and the sound of his musical laugh filled the air around me.

He put me down on my feet and I wobbled shakily a bit to the side before steadying myself.

"You know where I live." I said, looking up at him with a frown on my face.

He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head as he chuckled. Where have I seen that gesture before?

"Yeah." He said slowly before jumping into the sky. "Bye!" He greeted, and blasted at full speed into a Northern direction. I had to hug one of the pillars near our entry gate to keep myself from falling.

Soon, Gold Fighter. Soon I will know everything about you...

(Draco's POV)

I walked over to my full-sized mirror, turning around in front of it as I examined how I looked in my new green suit. A pout formed on my scaly lips. Gohan would have hated this outfit. He would have said that I looked like a cheap leprechaun. A few tears rolled off my round cheeks. Oh, how I miss that stupid boy.

Now he isn't dead, it's worse. I cringed at the mere thought of him in that horrid state. He's alive!

"Draco?"

"What?!" I yelled, annoyed that someone would disturb my deep thoughts. As I turned around my eyes widened and I jumped off my rock, already in a respectful salute position. "What can I do for you this terrible morning sir?" I asked in a patriotic voice.

He chuckled. "Would you mind making a quick trip for me?"

A frown formed on my hairless brows. "I bought some groceries yesterday sir."

Another chuckle. "No not that, I see you more than an errand boy, dear one."

"Yeah right…" I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

"Anyway, I would appreciate it if you could find a time out of your busy schedule to go to earth, and retrieve something for me quickly."

_Earth… _Why did it sound so familiar?

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what is it I have to receive from said planet?"

A devious smile formed on his lips…

...

_Hahaha, *happy dances* Hercule has been dethroned from being the strongest man! Yay! I just had to do it; letting Hercule win would have been sooooo predictable, and you all know that is not my style! _

_I wonder what it is what Draco must retrieve from earth? Haha, it is actually quite obvious, isn't it? Or maybe I have another twist installed for next week… Hmmmm, you'll just have to wait and see!  
_

_Remember to review!  
_

_Enjoy this festive season my darlings! _


	8. Chapter 8: Left Out

_Yay, chapter 8 is completed!_

Good morning/day/night fellow reader; if you are reading this, you are awesome, and you should give yourself a high-five!

A giant welcome to the three new subscribers and a massive huggle to my favourite people on the interweb: mks 12 98, person345, A-man, Ky111, dcp1992, person345 (yet again :D),

_I-am-insanity-itself (LOVE the name btw), Buckets Full O' Sunshine, Vienne, SCstaff, Milafox12, dp3of5, 9thZfighter and Dr. Blue22._

_**Person345:**__This is an exciting week! *excitement vibrating from my body to my screen, clunk; frowns* … If you close your eyes very hard, so hard that you will start to see stars, the excitement will reach you! (Ps. I will see you in the fan fiction embarrassment court! You better have a good lawyer dear…)_

_**A-man:**__I plead guilty; I know Goku would have believed his son in the anime, but that is just why I had to make him not believe him in my story. The anime portrays Goku as being so perfect, he never puts a foot wrong, and don't get me wrong, I love the guy, but that just irritated me. I just wanted to give him one flaw. : )_

_**I-am-insanity-itself:**__That. Review. Was. AWESOME! Keep up the good reviewing gurl! XD_

_**Buckets Full O' Sunshine:**__Hahaha, that always cracks me up too! Hercule is such a doofus! XD XD You are not weird at all for thinking that! *suspenseful voice* Maybe that is the way it is heading… Buahahahaha!_

_**SCstaff:**__The loyal corrector used loyal correctoring (that's not even a word!) on chapter 7, and it was very affective. Thank you again, kind sir._

_**Milafox12:**__ *creepy Daro voice* Hercule is exposing himself... Hahaha! Have you ever watched Vampires suck? Hahaha, I love that line! _

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! I HOPE YOU (yes you) HAVE AN EPIC 2013! EVEN MORE EPIC THAN 2012! I wish you all the best! :D**

**CHAPTER 8: Left Out**

(Draco's POV)

_Go to earth and get Gohan. Today is the day Raphael meets his end. _Magisterial's order was still fresh in my mind as I sat on the roof of the ghastly beige coloured building. Orange Star High School; or at least that was what stood on a large board at the gate of this purgatory.

From my current view I could see Gohan along with people I didn't know, probably his friends, a few miles away at a place that resembled a tournament arena. I located Reynard's ki within this building, surrounded only by three or four other persons.

I hit my clenched fist against the roof, creating a small dent around my hand. Ugh, how long is he going to be?! It has already been ten minutes! I swear, if there wasn't as many people around him at this exact annoying moment, I would have walked up to him and gave him a harsh beating. Ha, his Saiyan genes will pose no threat for the fierce two foot dragon that is me. I laughed maniacally in my mind at the mere thought of him putting up a defence. After his defeat, I will make him my slave and force him to rub my feet after I have worn my stinky shoes...

I shrieked as I felt a strong grasp clasping over my shoulder. A soft, vanilla-scented hand pressed my mouth shut, forbidding any sound to escape my speaking organ.

"Shut up." A girly voice rang toughly to my elf-like ears. "It is only me dumbass." She said again and slowly retracted her hand from my face. My head lifted up and I followed her slender tanned arms to her frontage. She was wearing a white dress-shirt flowing gracefully down to a few inches about her knees; bedazzled around her neck. She accompanied the outfit with gold leggings and sandals. My eyes ran over her delicate oval-shaped face, scrutinizing her petite pointed nose, rosy painted lips, almond-shaped sparkling grey eyes and soft chin. Her dark blond eyebrows were plucked to perfection and made her eyes look somehow bigger. Her soft caramel-coloured curls spiralled down to just under her collarbone. My mouth started to water and my eyes enlarged at the sight of the eatable-looking feature. I licked my lips and extended my hand to the delicacy.

The dark-blond haired princess of the southern galaxies slapped my extending arm away with disgust. "Please don't tell me you are fantasizing about eating my hair again?" A concerned frown was embedded in her brow.

"No…" I answered in a high-pitched voice, lengthening the word through my pronunciation. "What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said in her peculiar accent. "What are you doing here?" She asked, completely ignoring my question.

I frowned and crossed my stubby arms over my smartly-dressed chest. Goosebumps spread across my small body when a part of my bare arms slightly caressed the soft pleasurable-feeling silk of my custom designed grey suit. Ah sir, you have good taste. I directed to myself in my mind.

"I asked you first." I stubbornly held after my self-admiration.

"Did Magisterial ask you to retrieve Gohan?" She rephrased her original question.

"What if he did?" I answered her question with a question.

She sighed softly before picking me up from the collar on the back of my stylish grey suit, holding me up in the air a short distance from her body. "Change of plans." She said softly, in the peculiar voice I recognised as the one she used when she didn't agree with something.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, kicking and scrambling in her grasp, making my body swing back and forth in the air.

"We have to get Rey." She said slowly and jumped off the roof to the front of the building, with me still in her grasp. The balls of her feet were first to hit the ground, absorbing all the tension of the landing, making the motion silent. She landed with her knees slightly bent and, without steadying herself, stood upright, her knees making a soft cracking sound as she stood abruptly.

"How did you do that?" Both our heads turned to the sound. A teenage girl with brown hair pointed a shaky finger to Luna. "That is a thirty-two foot drop; it should have killed you." She accused, sounding a little frightened.

Luna sped to the girl and waved her hand in front of the girl's face before her brain could even register the motion. "And forget." She said slowly and caught the skinny girl in her arms as her eyes fell shut. Luna sank down to her knees with the girl in her arms and gently put her on the grass.

"Was that necessary?" I asked, pointing to the young girl.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Of course it was." She said slowly, her voice was coated with irritation. "Earth doesn't know about ki, remember?" She asked in an annoyed voice. I stared worriedly at the girl's motionless form.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" I aired my concern.

"Of course not!" Luna exclaimed. "She will wake up in a minute or so." She roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs alongside her, despite my feverous protests. She let go of my arm the moment we reached the large closed wooden and glass-framed door.

She closed her eyes before opening them a few long seconds later. "I told Rey to meet us in an empty bathroom." She explained as she noticed my confused expression. She planted one of her hands on the door and smiled to herself before she pushed it open.

Her heels clicked against the tiled floors as she walked down the slightly populated hall. I jogged to her, holding my pants as I rushed over to her, cursing the fact that I had slow short legs. I relaxed a bit when I reached her, but still had to hustle if I wanted to keep up with the pace her long tanned legs set.

Boys did double takes when their eyes met with the statuesque body of the southern princess, her gold locks bouncing with every graceful movement she made. Their mouths actually fell open at the mere sight of the forever nineteen-year-old girl.

She winked at a few guys and blew kisses to others, who looked shocked and dazed, surprised that a girl of this beauty and stature would actually show them the time of day.

She stopped abruptly, making me run into her ankles. She turned to one of the doors with a black stickman on and kicked it open lightly with her right heel.

"Rey, are you in here?" She asked very softly, only making someone with advanced hearing able to pick it up.

One of the stalls opened and the light-brown haired boy's young face peeking out.

"Yeah; can you believe one of the teachers actually dragged me from the fight of the year to finish my detention sentence right now?!" He exclaimed with passion. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked with a puzzled frown as he walked over to us.

"Why are you so young?" I asked in a confused tone, clearly remembering him as being older when I last saw him a week ago.

"I had to make myself younger-looking to be in Gohan's class." As soon as his sentence was finished he dropped the ki-manipulation shield around his body and shifted back to his familiar tall form. He looked seventeen again.

He cracked his neck and stretched his limbs, looking slightly unaccustomed to his original form. "I will be able to reach the cookie jar again!" He exclaimed happily with a bright smile on his luscious natural soft-red coloured lips.

"Good for you, we have got to get moving." Luna said impatiently, pointing to the door behind her.

Reynard's frown returned. "Where to?" He asked curiously.

"To the realm." She answered curtly. "We have found Babidi at a remote planet in the Western galaxy. We are holding him hostage and as leverage to lure Raphael to us, and kill him." Her voice was cold.

"Thank you for finally filling me in too." I retorted sarcastically, earning me a glare from Luna.

"I'll get Gohan." Reynard proclaimed and started in the direction of the door, but Luna stopped him before he could leave the room.

"Don't, we have to go alone." A grimace formed on her attractive face. "Without him."

"Why?"

She laughed a dry, unpleasant laugh. "I'll let mister big shot explain that to you."

I waved my hands in the space in front of me, and an ovular-shaped hole soon appeared; a slight wind-like sound emitted from the portal and I could clearly see a picturesque image of Magisterial's holy realm reflecting in it like a shiny mirror.

I gestured a hand to the portal, giving the two a chance to go in first, before I go in and close the portal after me. They jumped in and I soon followed after. The soft emerald-like grass caressed my bare feet as I walked over to the group of protectors. Only five of them were here; Gailo, Veronica, Willow, Luna and Reynard, the others were probably off protecting their assigned hemispheres.

"There he is alright." Reynard commented as he pointed to the birdcage, currently the captor of Babidi, the strong wizard Raphael desperately searched for.

Gailo walked closer with determined long strides to the unconscious creature. "That is all the leverage we have to get Raphael here." He said absentmindedly and stroked the gold bars of the little prison with his index finger.

"So you are holding Babidi as bait, again?" Reynard crossed his arms over his chest; his voice sounded sceptic.

Gailo nodded. "That is the plan." He said with his head held high.

"Isn't that just repeating what we did last time?"

"Yes, it was affective then, and it will be effective now."

"Are you going to put him on earth again?" Reynard continued to interrogate Gailo's plan.

"I don't see why not." He retorted with a frown, probably starting to get irritated with Reynard's constant questioning. "It bought us four years last time; it will sure be a wise decision."

"Gailo, you are planning to fight Raphael without Gohan?" Reynard sounded concerned.

He sighed. "Reynard, Gohan is alive." Gailo said calculative. "I know he is strong, but despite his strength, he will be a huge loss in battle." His eyes turned softer. "He has been allowed a second chance at life, a rare opportunity I am sure most of you would kill for. Let's not disturb that."

"But he is one of us." Reynard argued.

"And he always will be…" Gailo's voice trailed off, making me frown. It sounded to me like he was planning to write Gohan off.

Reynard smiled. "You know Gohan practically defeated Raphael in a matter of minutes when he showed up on earth last week; he would have been dead if one of his classmates didn't intervene."

"That may be the case, but you are forgetting that _we_are strong too." Gailo sounded offended. "Gohan isn't the only strong warrior in this galaxy capable of killing Raphael."

Reynard frowned. "But…"

"I have made up my mind; now stop pestering me." Gailo interrupted.

"Why should I?" Reynard challenged.

"Because I say so." He snapped, losing his composure.

They unconsciously started to lean menacingly towards each other. "Who left _you_ in charge?" Their faces were almost touching. Oeh, I better get my popcorn!

"Whoa guys." Veronica intervened, probably using her emotion-manipulation talent to calm them down.

She turned to face Reynard. "Magisterial left; he went to the realm of elders. They are holding one of their rare meetings; I think it is about Raphael." She replied in a soft voice. "And you of all people should know that Gailo is the highest rank in this guard, clearly making him the leader if Magisterial is not here."

"Yeah, he thinks he is." Reynard retorted with venom in his voice.

"What did you say?" The leader of the guard asked in a badly composed voice.

"You heard me." Reynard spat.

"Stop it!" Veronica yelled; an action which was rare for her natural cool and collected mindset. "Transfer your rage to Raphael, not each other."

"Did I hear my name?" Raphael stood a few feet from our little group. I was surprised to see that he was alone; I thought he would have travelled with some of his army. Going solo was not in his nature. He started to applaud as his eyes travelled to the cage holding the ugly wizard captive. "I see you have found the wizard I have tried to locate for three years."

"Has it been so long already?" Gailo asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Raphael chuckled. "Time flies when you are destroying countless galaxies."

"Time flies when you are having fun." Willow corrected with an angry frown; her galaxy was one of those being destroyed by him recently.

"Isn't that what I just said?" He winked at the healer; she turned her head away in disgust.

"So what do you want in return for the magic man?" Raphael asked, staring intently at the cage.

"We are not going to give him to you." Luna made her voice heard.

"What?" Raphael sneered, taking his eyes off the cage for the first time.

"You heard me." Her voice was chirpy. "We just wanted to flaunt him in your face before we transport him to a location you never would think to search in."

"Why did you call me here then?!" He yelled, anger engraved in his voice and clenched fists.

"Because before we do, we are going to kill you." Gailo yelled and lunged forward, kicking the destroyer of worlds through his face. The two of them engaged in a wrestling match; they rolled on the ground aimlessly for a few seconds before Gailo stopped the motion, pushing Raphael's face into the dirt while he was sitting on his chest.

Luna turned to me and stuffed the cage holding the unconscious wizard, into my little paws. _Create a portal and take him to earth._ She ordered in my mind. _Portals can't be traced._ She assured when her eyes laid on my frightened expression.

I nodded.

_And remember, don't make contact with Gohan._ She reminded before I threw the wrinkly midget through the door I just linked to earth. I jumped in after him and gracefully landed on the warm desert-like sand on the green and blue planet. Not sure what I had to do with him, I walked over to a nearby cave I spotted in one of the nearby canyons and dumped him in it.

Not able to resist the temptation, I located Gohan's ki about two-hundred miles away and created a portal to his exact location, landing in some shrubs across the street from where he stood.

All my concentration shifted to the teenage boy who I barely recognised at his higher age. His posture was one I knew well, since I myself stood in a similar way. Spine straight, shoulders back, chin held high. At first glance, the way he stood would seem like that of an ordinary person, but to the trained eye of a fighter, one could tell that it was a posture of strength and pride. He noticeably grew a few inches and his face changed too; he barely resembled the little kid I always remembered him being. I doubt that the other guard members would recognise him now.

He was the same kid, there was no doubt about that, but yet there was something different about him, something he didn't possess in all the years he spent on the realm with me and Magisterial.

His toned heart-shaped face shone with a happiness that he never had before. He didn't look guilty, he didn't look pained or sad; he looked like a normal happy teenage boy…

I now understand what Gailo meant with Gohan having a second chance at life, a desire all of us shared: a chance to get rid of all the guilt and hardships of our previous lives. The privilege to live life anew and correct the mistakes you longed for to have been different, those we regretted most…

He wore a goofy grin on his face as he walked from the giant mansion that rivalled Magisterial's estate on his realm. He ran his fingers arrogantly through his golden spiky hair as he smiled softly at someone I couldn't see due to the limitation of sight from my hiding spot behind these thick bushes.

I frowned as he stood in what I recognised as the second transformation of that legendary Saiyan transformation thing. He always, even in the most intense battles, stayed in his normal form as long as possible before he transformed; something about stamina he claimed. I looked around the area but could not find or feel anything suspicious enough for him to want to be in this form with the advanced level of power. Maybe the earthlings know about his power now or something.

I scoffed. That can't be it; Gohan is far too irritatingly selfless to do something so reckless.

His chuckle tickled my ears and I saw he jump gracefully into the air. He waved at the person who he talked to before flying at a horizontal level near the ground for a few metres at a strangely slow pace. The calculative expression on his face made me think that he was deep in thought.

I moved in my secluded hiding spot, making the leaves or whatever dance around me. Gohan paused in his plank-like position and his head slowly turned to my direction, a clear frown on his face.

My eyes widened and I swallowed a petrified gasp as he slowly floated over to me.

Panicking, I made a few circular gestures with my hands, creating a portal for me to escape in. _He must not find out_; was all I thought as I jumped into the hole.

(Gohan's POV)

My frown deepened as I noticed that there was nothing behind the bushes I felt a distinctive ki. I shook my head slowly before I flew higher up in the sky. _You are losing your mind Gohan_.

Instead of teleporting, I flew the thirty minute trip back home, enjoying the brisk mountain air blowing in my face.

The light coming through the trees, fog, earthy smell, quietness, coolness, moss growing on the trunks of the trees, droplets of water dripping from large leaves, ferns, water trickling through the little creek and bird sounds made a calm and relaxed feeling wash over my body.

The little cottage that was my home came into view as I flew past the mountain I dubbed 'the shader' when I was younger, afraid of the shadows it cast over our home at certain intervals of the day, completely blackening the area.

The front door was open and I could feel Mom and Dad's energies next to each other in the den. Gomih's ki radiated from the woods near our house and I was surprised when I didn't feel Reynard's ki anywhere on the planet. Didn't he have detention? I wondered, but shook the feeling off; there must be a logical explanation of it.

"Hey there." I greeted my parents as I walked by them, instantly heading for the kitchen.

Dad took his hand from my mother's shoulder and turned around. "Why are you in your Super Saiyan form?" He asked; a frown on his face.

"I fly faster in this form." I lied and walked into the kitchen, automatically powering down to my normal form as I took an apple from the basket on the wooden kitchen table. I raised my nose in the air as I sniffed, but I couldn't smell cooked food, the fridge was also empty of any leftovers.

"Why are you lying to us young man?" My mother asked as I walked by the den, planning to go to my room; I always had snacks in my room.

Before I answered she pressed a button on the remote and an image of me flashed in front of the screen. I was standing with a giant grin on my face in front of the camera, the colourful array of flowers given to me by one of the models, peeking friendly from my grasp.

"I feel honoured to be seen as the strongest fighter of Hercule City. I will try my best not to disappoint you all, and don't be afraid to call me when you need some rescuing, especially you girls." I winked at the camera and a cocky smile resided on my lips.

"While our new hero flaunts his victory, our previous hero sobs." The reporter, I remember interviewing me, told the camera. Footage of Hercule fleeing the scene and pushing the camera away with his hands was showed. A feeling of guilt spread through my body.

"That was really mean son." Dad commented, disappointment engraved in his voice.

"But Dad, he lies all the time, he had to be put in his place." I defended myself.

"You just lied to us; does that mean I have the right to publically humiliate you?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I _withheld_ information, I'll admit, but he made up an entire other story about what happened at the Cell Games which is publically humiliating to _us_."

He shook his head slowly and turned his head to the television again. "Nevertheless, I would have appreciated it if you told me that you were going to fight that man; you must have known about the match beforehand?"

I sighed and plopped down on one of the single chairs near the window. "I am sorry, I should have told you, but you would have stopped me." I defended.

"Yes, because you are grounded young man, have you forgotten?" Mom's voice was stern. "I cook and clean for this household; I would think that I could earn a little respect for it, but no…" Her voice trailed off dramatically. "All of you just treat me like a maid, not like an active member of this family." Her voice was on the verge of breaking.

"Chi you know that is not true." Dad immediately soothed. "I'll tell you what, I will run the household for a while; you have earned a well-deserved rest."

Mother looked at Dad with a raised eyebrow before she chuckled. "Goku, sweetheart, as much as I love you, and please don't take offence to this; you won't ever be able to run this household for more than a day." She lovingly slapped his cheek. "It will eat you alive." She stood up and walked up the stairs, chuckling all the way.

Dad shot me a playful smile. "That is how you divert a dire situation while getting off Scott-free." He winked at me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks for the advice Dad; can I go now?" I asked politely.

"Not so fast." He said quickly as he noticed me starting to get up. I sighed dispiritedly and fell back into the chair.

He looked at the staircase before he turned to me again. "Don't tell your mother this, she told me to go tough on you because you disobeyed her…" His voice was an almost undetectable whisper. "But I am actually glad you over-powered him in public."

I frowned. "You do?" I asked a little surprised.

He nodded. "I have heard that many people have challenged him, and he was so afraid of the possibility that they might be stronger than him, that he never left his house." He smiled proudly at me. "I think you did him a favour."

"I actually did it for a friend." I confessed.

"How so?" He asked with interest, leaning back in the brown sofa.

I hesitated. "Well, you see, it was for his daughter, who is one of my classmates, and she said that her relationship with her father has gotten more strain by the day since after the Cell Games due to his fame. So bad, that he actually drove her mother away." I frowned at the memory. "She sounded so heart-broken."

"She?" Dad repeated with a broad smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Dad, she is one of my girl friends." My eyes widened when I realised what I have said.

"More than one; that sounds like a handful, but don't let me get in your way. Have fun while you're young." He winked at me.

"I didn't mean it like that." I said quickly, waving my hands in front of my chest defensively. "She is a girl and a friend, not a girlfriend." A blush formed on my cheeks at the sheer thought.

"Very defensive, aren't you?" Dad mocked, making me turn even redder.

I want to die. "I have homework." I said quickly, desperate to get out of the conversation.

He chuckled. "Of course you do." He turned the TV back on and I started to walk to the stairs, glad that that awfully embarrassing conversation had ended. "Oh, and Krillen called." Dad remembered.

"Oh?"

"He wants you to call him back; he said that it is about someone called Sophia." He frowned. "Is _that_ another girl you like?"

"No… And I don't like Videl!"

"So that is her name; it's cute." He smiled at me. "Videl and Gohan… Hmmm; if that doesn't sound like a perfect match, I don't know what does!"

"I am only thirteen; I don't have time for such vulgar pastimes." I exclaimed.

"Of course you don't." Dad replied in a sceptical voice.

Ignoring him, I walked over to the landline in the kitchen. I traced Krillen's phone number with my finger, in the little notebook of contact details Mom kept next to the phone and quickly dialled the number. He picked up after three rings.

"Krillen, hello?" He put a loud emphasis on his name.

I chuckled. "Isn't this Sophia?" I taunted and laughed loudly.

"Gohan!" He recognised me immediately. "I am going to murder you!" He yelled so loudly, that I had to pull the phone's receiver away from my ear.

"This is not a laughing matter!" He continued yelling. "Do you know how many men called me, wanting an enquiry for a good time?" I could hear him blush over the phone.

"I am guessing a lot."

He scoffed. "That is an understatement; how did you get all those people to call me?" He demanded shrilly.

"I put a poster of you and your number on the billboard near Hercule City's highway." I admitted.

"That must have cost a fortune." He whistled.

"Not quite." I admitted, smiling devilishly.

"It speaks for itself that I want you to remove it as soon as possible." His voice was stern, a rare occurrence for the gentle monk.

I nodded, forgetting that he can't see me. "I think your debt is paid."

He sighed. "What did I do to you to deserve this?" He asked in a dispirited tone.

"Remember a certain presentation at my school?" I asked.

"I hate you." He said slowly.

"No you don't." I chuckled. "You love me." I expanded each word.

"I don't feel like talking to you." He said before he hung up.

"Bye." I yelled before he ended the call.

I quietly advanced up the stairs to my room, strategically avoiding my father and any more awkward conversations. The next thing I know he will probably want to talk about the birds and the bees!

I fell on my unmade bed with my backpack next to me. I reluctantly opened it and pulled my algebra book out, starting on the long excursive mister Granger assigned for tomorrow. I breezed through all the equations, not giving the formulas and steps I had to use any second thought, as it was already drilled in my brain from two years ago.

I lifted my head from the grammar exercises when I felt Rey's ki appear literally out of thin air near the house. I frowned as I shot the clock a quick look. It was already 5pm; where was he for two hours?

I left my books on my bed and hopped off my bed, running down the stairs, to the front door where I waited for my friend to enter the house. The smell of oven-baked chicken, potatoes and a fresh green salad aroused my stomach, making it turn out of sheer delight.

The door creaked open slightly and Rey's distorted body trudged through the threshold. I frowned as I laid my eyes upon his torn clothes and bruised body.

"Dude, what happened?" I asked concerned; ready to catch him if he collapsed.

He grunted and brushed past me, cringing as an injured part of his body softly collided with mine.

"Reynard I am serious, who did this to you?" I tried again, hoping he would answer this time.

He shot me a pained look. "Raphael." He whispered in a hoarse voice and plopped down on the coach. I rushed to the kitchen and poured him a glass of ice-cold water. When I returned to the den, he was leaning his head against one of the pillows with his eyes closed. I scooted in next to him and tapped him in the side to wake him up.

He eagerly took the cold beverage from my hand and downed it in one gulp.

"You said Raphael did this to you?"

He nodded weakly.

"Is that where you were the entire afternoon?"

Another nod.

"Without me?" I accused.

He turned to me with big eyes. "I had nothing to do with that." He immediately defended himself feverously. "I wanted to get you, but Luna stopped me." He growled. "Gailo's orders."

"Since when is he calling the shots?" I asked with a frown.

"Magisterial wasn't there today and as Veronica kindly reminded me, Gailo is alpha." He sounded bitter.

"He didn't want you there because he thinks you would be in the way when we fight, because you're alive and because you don't have access to all your power right now." He claimed with a cough.

"He thinks I am a liability?" I asked a little offended.

He nodded. "In short, yes."

"But I am still a member of the guard?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"That is what I said!" He exclaimed. "But because he was in charge we couldn't defy him anymore than we can defy Magisterial."

"So what does this mean; am I on the outs?"

"Of course not!" He almost yelled. "Only Gailo was against you being there today, everyone else was against _him. _I think he is jealous because you are way stronger than him_." _He turned to me. "Don't worry." He soothed. "When Magisterial returns, everything will turn back to normal. He sent Draco for you, you know?"

"I thought I felt Draco's ki earlier today." I said slowly.

"He had to back out because of Gailo's orders." He explained.

"When will Magisterial be back?"

His expression turned calculative. "Probably in a day or so." He took my hands in his. "Bro, you have to know, I said everything I could to defend you."

I smiled. "I know dude, you always have my back."

"Yes I do." He said and sank deeper into the coach.

"How did the fight turn out?" I asked. "Did you kill him?" I secretly hoped that they didn't, just to prove the head of the guard wrong.

"He escaped, just like last time." He filled me in briefly.

"Last time?" I asked confused. Was there another time they fought him without me knowing about it.

"Before this whole time shift thing when you were still under training with Magisterial, we found Babidi and held him for ransom to lure Raphael and he escaped after giving us a harsh beating… Again!"

"Where is Babidi now?"

"Oh, here on earth." He said casually.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Relax." He soothed. "Last time it took him four years to figure out that the midget was on this planet. It will buy us a lot of time to get stronger."

"I guess…" My voice trailed off, remembering the entire scene that happened in the time span where I was dead in, eventually leading to earth's destruction.

"We _will_ be prepared this time." He said surely.

"Boys, will you set the table for me?" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Okay." I called back. We set the table and ate soon after. I excused myself after dinner and headed for my room, finishing my homework before I turned in…

(Videl's POV)

I grabbed my backpack from the end table in the dining room and ran out of the door with half a piece of triangular cut toast in my mouth out of the door. "Esmeralda, I am leaving!" I yelled over my shoulder to the housekeeper.

"Have a fun day at school Videl!" She yelled back.

I threw the front door open and shivered when a blast of cool air assaulted my body. I walked down the steps slowly, seeing that I have more than half an hour to get to school.

"Hey." I flinched as I heard a sudden greeting when I walked out of my family's estate. I clutched the space over my heart as my breathing came harder. The Gold Fighter was leaning casually with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest against one of the flowery covered pillars. His blond spiky hair rested in the same style I always saw him wear it in. They somehow seemed to defy gravity; it didn't look like he used any product or gel in his sleek golden hair.

He was dressed entirely in black; black jeans, a loose black t-shirt and a black jacket. It is kind of cold today, I realised when I saw how warm and snugly he was dressed. He kind of looked like a criminal, a sexy criminal…

"What are you doing here?" I managed to ask, my voice slightly rattled.

He opened his eyes and slowly turned a little bit of his face to the side. A slight grin rested on his features as his eyes met mine.

He stood up straight and walked over to me. My eyes followed his every movement, not daring to take an eye off his Adonis-like form. He stopped when he was about a step away from me.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said genuinely, looking down at me with his soft teal eyes, eyes that held many secrets.

I frowned. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked, confused by his statement.

"Me beating your father and all; the reporters must have been driving you crazy."

I felt flattered that he came all this way to make sure my emotional well-being was still intact. "I am fine." I admitted. "Surprisingly no reporters showed up yesterday."

He smiled. "That's good." He stared at my backpack. "Going to school?" He asked.

I nodded. "Some of us actually want an education." I retorted and walked past him, my arm slightly brushing his chest, sending an electric jolt through my entire body. Goosebumps appeared on the surface of my skin as a result.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked worriedly, sounding like the classic caretaker. I don't know if he was referring to the goosebumps on my skin or the fact that I was dressed for a day at the beach. I didn't want to admit it, but the cool air was getting to me, but I didn't want to run into the house to fetch my coat. That will look so lame. _Bear through the cold Videl, you are tough._I tried to motivate myself.

I noticed he was shrugging out of his jacket. He extended his hand with the piece of clothing in to me. I turned my head away from it, making him chuckle.

The next thing I knew he was draping the jacket over my shoulders. A slight blush formed on my cheeks when our eyes met with our faces at a close proximity when he took a step back again.

I shivered again, the sudden change from my cold skin connecting with the heat of this leathery fabric felt pleasant. It smelled amazing; I noticed when his unfamiliar scent floated up to my nose. I inhaled, trying to identify the delicious scent. It didn't smell like cologne; it smelled more like the ocean mixed with the scent of trees and green vegetation.

The sleeves were much too long; I shoved them back so I could free my hands.

"It fits." He sounded pleased.

"Thanks." I flashed him an attractive smile and started walking on the pavement under the shade of the trees in the direction of the school.

He jogged to get to me again. "I am offended; you don't think I have an education?" He asked, referring to my previous statement.

I shook my head slowly. "I didn't say that." I defended myself. "You are probably home schooled or something." I looked him over. "There is no way _you_ would fit into public school." I observed.

He leaned in closer to me. "Well, I am going to let you on a little secret."

"And that is?" I asked; eager to learn anything new about this enigma.

"I am in your school." He said with a broad smile as he noticed my surprised look.

"You are lying." I said instantly, hugging his jacket as a cold wind blew past me. "If you were, I would have known about it. Someone would have told me."

He shrugged. "I am a master of disguises."

"What grade?"

He chuckled. "Like I am going to tell you..." He said with humour in his voice. "I have a secret identity to keep, you know." He winked at me.

An image of Gohan popped in my head again, but I quickly dismissed it. He was with me while the Gold Fighter was fighting my father; there is _no way_he could have been at two places at once.

"I am guessing night or tenth grade." I said after studying his appearance. He looked a little older than me, maybe fifteen, sixteen max. He was quite tall and his lean face ruled out being in a lower baby-faced grade.

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're not." He teased with a cocky smile.

"Ugh." I grunted. "I will find out who you really are." I growled.

He chuckled. "I am sure you…"

Reporters flashed out of nowhere, giving me a fright. "Videl, what are your feelings on your father's loss?" The plump dark haired, dark skinned journalist, who I recognised as Sandy Rivers, pressed the microphone down my throat. Her eyes widened when her gaze fell over my companion.

"Oeh, you are with the Gold Fighter." She cooed with big eyes behind her stylish rectangular-framed glasses. "Are you two in a relationship?" She placed the microphone between us. "Mike, get a shot of this please."

I saw the boy's cheeks flush bright red and he scratched his neck, clearly nervous.

"We are not a couple." I said firmly, answering for the both of us.

"But you guys are walking so close to each other." She pointed to the space between us. "It looks like you are one person! There has got to be some romance." She pestered in her irritating high-pitched, almost squeaky, voice.

The Gold Fighter grabbed Sandy's hand, gently, pulling the microphone from my face. I stared at him intently, curious about what he was doing. "How much does that cost?" He asked politely, pointing to the camera.

She frowned. "About two thousand zennie." She said slowly.

"Do you have insurance?" He asked, again.

She nodded. "Now to get on with…" She stopped mid-sentence and let out a deafening screech. He lifted his hand to the camera and his palm started to glow as a beam shot out of it, making my eyes widen. "What are you doing?" She yelled to the blond boy, her voice higher than usual.

He smiled brightly as the high-tech piece of equipment exploded; making the cameraman run like a headless chicken back to the ZTV-van under one of the trees.

"You have not seen the last of me!" The reporter yelled in a jittery voice and also made her way back to the van, quickly speeding away in the opposite direction.

The Gold Fighter chuckled. "I don't think they will be bothering us again soon." He said happily.

"Easy for you to say; she knows where I live." I said angrily. "And now she clearly wants revenge." I walked faster.

"Gosh, I am sorry." He apologized when he caught up to me again. "I was just trying to help."

His soft teal eyes made me feel guilty for lashes out on him. "I guess her expression was kind of funny when that thing exploded next to her." A laugh escaped my mouth, and a quickly clamped my hand over it when an unattractive snort followed after one of the laughs. I felt so embarrassed; he will think I am a pig-girl now.

"I like your laugh." He said through chuckles, surprisingly not making fun of me.

"I don't." I confessed. "I hate the sound of my laugh."

A look of disbelief paused on his features. "Why?" He asked surprised. "It is so cute." He gushed.

"Yours isn't bad either." I complimented.

"Ha-Ho-Ha-Ha." He clutched his belly as he uttered comical impersonations of Santa's chuckles. "Damn straight." He said in a deep voice, making me chuckle.

"School, thou art a heartless beast!" He exclaimed dramatically as the large four story building came into sight. A feeling of disappointment filled my body, knowing that we are going to have to part ways. I wish the trip could have been longer.

He took my hand in his and gave it a firm shake. "Until we meet again." He greeted and disappeared. My mouth fell open in shock; one moment he was there and the next moment he was gone. I shook my head slowly and walked into the school building.

"Hey Videl!" Erasa called from across the hall.

I waved back, signalling her to come over to me.

She hugged me as a greeting. "Wow, nice jacket." She complimented.

I smiled softly. "Thanks."

"Remember to get your tracksuit, we have gym first period." She reminded me.

I opened my locker and placed his folded up jacket in the top shelf of my locker after taking my bag with my gym clothes in, out. I pouted, when am I going to give that back to him?

I slammed my locker shut and slung my satchel over my shoulder as I headed over to the changing rooms with Erasa.

(Sharpner's POV)

Coach clapped his hands together as he walked over to us. He was wearing white shorts with a white sleeveless top, despite the cold, showing off his toned legs and arms nicely.

"We are going to sharpen up your reflexes and overall fighting abilities with the basics of martial arts today." He said in his deep voice, his thick black moustache moving with his lip as he talked. "I understand that you have already received a lesson in the basics from master Krillen, so today we are going to divide into teams and pound the crap out of each other." Lots of kids laughed at his joke, including me.

"Supervise and observe, next week you are going to receive marks on your assessment." He picked his clipboard up from the ground and held it close to his face as he read the teams of two. I didn't really listen, my mind drifting off as I stared at the girls in their short shorts. My ears crinkled when he started to read the names of my friends.

"Videl Satan and Gomih Son." I clenched my teeth in frustration. There go two of the prettiest girls in class at one shot! Who assigned the teams? I pounded my left fist onto my open right palm.

"Erasa Jones and Reynard." I frowned; lucky bastard.

"Gohan Son and Sharpner Pencil." My eyes widened in horror. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ From all the people in this school, I had to fight with nerd boy? I scoffed; that will be a challenge.

"You may start." Coach blew his whistle. "Remember, play fair!"

Each group walked to the space of field Coach reserved for each team, and resumed in unique stances opposite our partners. I ogled my partner's appearance and frowned.

He said that he is the son of the 23rd martial arts champion, and that he trained a lot, but I really couldn't see it as I looked at his body. He looked rather skinny instead of muscular, but maybe his muscles were just hidden under his pair of baggy tracksuit. I have to pay attention to this the next time I see him in a t-shirt.

A pout formed on my lips when my eyes travelled over to his face. I seriously don't get what all the fuss is about. He really isn't _that_ attractive, is he? Sure he has a perfect smile, perfect hair, flawless skin and warm sparkling brown eyes, but I am much prettier than him. My eyes widened internally; _did I seriously just check him out?_ I slapped myself through my face a few times_. Pull it together Sharpner._ I scolded.

"Are you okay?" Nerd boy asked concerned.

Ugh, and he cares about everything and everyone! He is like a little innocent white kitten draped in a fluffy pink candy floss of sweetness. You just want to wrap him in a '_my little pony'_ blanket and stroke his midnight hair repeatedly while singing lullabies to him. Maybe I should ask him about… _No!_ I reprimanded myself. I will not allow myself to stoop so low as to ask a little nerd for girl advice. An image of the Gold Fighter suddenly appeared in my mind. Now _that_ is a badass… I must ask _him_; he actually has a fan base on the internet already! He would surely be able to give me some helpful pointers.

"Sharpner?" His worried voice rang again, waving his hand over my face.

"What?" I snapped as I turned back to my consciousness.

"Are we going to fight or what?"

I smiled devilishly and threw a punch his way. He instinctively blocked the blow with his right arm and took the chance to punch me though the gap my attack left behind. _Wow, he is good_. I thought when I stumbled back a bit.

Seeing a slow punch heading directly for my face, I ducked and kicked his feet from under him, making him tumble to the ground, but just as I was about to deliver another punch to his abdomen, he rolled away, resulting in me punching the ground.

This antics continued for a few minutes, but we stopped clashing when the bell rang, signalling us to head to the showers.

"Wow, you actually are a good fighter." Nerd boy exclaimed, surprise in his voice.

I frowned at him. "Why do you sound so surprised?" I yelled, making the group next to us look at me with big eyes.

He chuckled and waved his hands in front of his chest defensively. "I didn't mean anything by it." He defended. "There is just more to you than meets the eye." He confessed.

I extended my arm towards his sitting frame. "Ditto." I said as I pulled him up, he was surprisingly light. "I didn't think you could fight at all; and now I can actually notice some definition in your arms and chest." I observed, making him automatically cross his arms over his chest, limiting my view. "What kind of exercises do you do?" I asked as we headed to the showers.

He shifted his weight awkwardly to his right leg. "Push ups, crunches, sparring with my dad, that kind of thing." I nodded at his explanation.

"I, myself, train at least four hours a day at Hercule's dojo." I bragged a bit. "But that is probably useless now since the champ lost to the Gold Fighter."

He frowned. "Just because he lost doesn't mean he isn't strong." Brains said; a strong vibe in his tone of voice. "He still can pull a school bus with one arm!"

I chuckled. "I suppose you are right." I admitted. "And he did save us from Cell."

"Hmm." Gohan hummed.

"So when did you start training?" I asked, trying to make small talk as we walked back to the changing rooms.

"When I was four." He said after a few seconds.

I let out a whistle. "Daddy didn't waste any time."

He chuckled. "Yeah… You?'

"When I was seven…"

*flashback*

_My father and my feet crunched on the dirt and loose leaves and twigs on the secluded path between the overgrowths of trees in the woods about thirty miles outside of Orange Star City. My seven-year- old hands curled around the wooden hilt of the heavy shovel, which gave home to a few stray splinters in my soft small palm._

My teary eyes filled up with more moisture as I stared at the black plastic her body was wrapped in. The limited rays of the moonlight made it possible for me to see a thick red liquid drip off the sleek substance, creating a red droplet path through the thick forest people rarely visited; that is probably why he chose it.

"Hurry up." His voice boomed. He was drunk, but as soon as he realized what he had done he sobered up.

"_Yes Dad." I said in a low, almost inaudible high voice and made my short legs move faster to catch up to the horrid man I called my father. _

"_This is far enough." He said slowly, looking over his shoulders a few times before throwing the body harshly to the ground. _

_My hand reached out to the body. But the warm, soft feeling I usually got when I touched her was replaced with a cold and stiff feeling, making me cringe. _

"_Good idea." He said; a sinister smile on his lips. "If the cops find her body your fingerprints will be the only ones on this. You will take the blame." He laughed maniacally. _

_My big brown eyes turned to him. My lower lip quivered as I stared up at his masculine figure: square face, brown eyes, red satanic hair… _

"_But I didn't do it." I whimpered. _

_He wrapped his gloved hands around mine roughly and pushed them against the plastic around the body. "Now you did." He chuckled. Tears streamed down my face as the feeling of helplessness filled my body. _

_He let go of me and I fell back, my behind getting buried deeply in the dry bunch of autumn leaves. _

"_Now get to digging." He pressed the shovel in my face and used his own to start digging through the ground at a specific spot. Dirt was flying from the blade of his shovel. _

_His violent eyes turned to me. "Why aren't you digging?" He asked in a hushed yell. _

_My body shook as I stared him down and a warm liquid flowed down my legs. "I don't want to." I said in a shaky voice. _

_His rhythmic movements stopped and he threw his shovel down as he walked over to me. I wanted to run, but all of the sudden my feet forgot how to function. _

"_What did you say?" He asked slowly, his voice sounded calm but I could hear the rage brew under the tone. _

"_I don't want to bury Penny." I said with closed eyes, forcing myself not to look at him. _

_He slapped me though my face, so hard that I fell on my side. My hand flew to my cheek as I rubbed the sore spot; it was hot. Soft sobs escaped my lungs in irregular intervals when the mixture of sadness and pain was just too much to keep under the shutters. _

_He picked me up effortlessly by the collar of my Superman shirt. All my senses heightened, the hair on my neck and arms started to rise and my breathing became lower as my brain yelled: __**DANGER!**_

"You are a kid, you don't have a say." He threw me next to the little grave he dug already. "Now start digging." He instructed, picking up his shovel a few metres away. "I won't ask again." He bent down to my level. "You don't want to end up in the same place as your sister, do you?"

_I quickly shook my head, and retracted my head back, put off by his alcoholic breath. Begrudgingly and fearing for my young life, I curled my small hands around the heavy and overly big tool which was actually intended for gardening. I thrust the sharp blade into the ground, but it didn't go very deep due to my lack of strength. _

_My dad, no he wasn't my dad, he was a monster, threw me constant irritated or disappointed glares with each attempt I made to make the hole in the ground deep enough for a six-year-old to fit in. I looked down at my superman shirt. Why aren't you coming to save me? I asked the friendly heroic face. I let go of my shovel and pulled the shirt over my head, making the monster give me a confused glare, and wrapped it around her small body. If you won't protect me, at least protect her. I whispered, only for his ears to hear… _

*flashback ends*

I shook my head from side to side, getting rid of the heavy sad feeling filling my stomach and throat. I turned over to nerd boy, who was already staring at me. I could have sworn I saw pity in his eyes as he looked at me, his open brown eyes larger than usual.

"I am so sorry." He said softly, turning his gaze to his feet. I didn't know why, but Gohan had this force, much like gravity, that tried to pull me towards him. I could see myself easily become good friends with him, easily telling him everything. It was like he was inviting me to. But not today…

I frowned. "About what?" I asked confused, what did we talk about earlier that would make him sorry?

He looked up quickly, the pitiful gaze in his eyes replaced with forced humour. "For kicking your butt in the last round."

I chuckled and punched him playfully on his shoulder. "That is just because I let you win." I claimed arrogantly.

He chuckled. "You wish." He flexed his muscles in my face. "It is because of _these_."

I walked to the showers and undressed completely before I walked into the indoor waterfall. Most of the guys showered with their underwear still on. I scoffed; I don't have anything to be ashamed of. I opened the cold faucet, my body feeling hot after the exertion and let the cold water sooth my slightly sore muscles. I ran my fingers through my long hair, and closed my eyes as I shut out the entire world around me.

(Gohan's POV)

I frowned as I thought about my blond classmate. His thoughts were so loud that I couldn't help but eavesdrop. It was terrible what he had to go through. I smiled when I saw the girl I was looking for sitting, surprisingly on her own on the pavilion. Her legs crossed over each other and she was typing feverously on her pink bedazzled phone.

She looked up as she saw my shadow fall over her body.

"Gohan." She greeted with her usual enthusiastic nature, smiling broadly as her eyes met mine. "What's up?" She asked and placed her phone in her pocket. She smelled nice; she probably already took a shower.

I sat next to her and saw how her eyes followed me. "Hey; how long have you known Sharpner?" I asked, cutting right to the chase.

A small frown played on her delicate brows, probably surprised by my question. "Since kindergarten." She said after a while of pondering. "We became friends instantly." She smiled softly as she recalled the memory. "I absolutely adored his hair!" She chuckled. "That was what attracted me to him; I was so jealous of it." She giggled.

"Do you know anything about his past, about Penny?" I couldn't help but fish; I knew it was wrong to go behind his back, but the curiosity got the better of me.

Her frown deepened, making arches in her soft tanned face. "Sharpner told you about Penny?" She sounded shocked.

I nodded, referring to the memory I saw in his mind.

"What did he tell you?"

I hesitated. "That she was his little sister and that she was killed." I told after a while.

"Nothing more?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, that is why I am asking you. What is the story?"

She slung her satchel over her shoulder and stood up, now towering over me. "That is something you need to ask Sharpner, Gohan." She said in a soft sad voice. "He doesn't talk to just anyone about this stuff, and I wouldn't want to go behind his back and tell it to you even if I wanted to." She smiled. "I hope you understand."

I returned the smile. "Of course; you are a good friend."

She chuckled. "Duh!" She jogged into the direction of the classes.

It is not my place to ask. I decided as I headed over to the changing rooms. I noticed that I was the only one left on the field, with only fifteen minutes left before my next class starts and I haven't even showered yet. My walk turned into a jog as I rushed over to the washrooms from the far-side of the field.

I suppressed an agonised yell when an excruciating pain appeared out of nowhere in my skull, paralyzing me.

I lifted to my hand to my head, wincing slightly. My head was throbbing painfully, and I touched my temple gently. I breathed in slowly and heavily, taking in the scene. My body suddenly felt so heavy, like chainmail, and unresponsive. I couldn't move... I didn't want to move. My knees went weak... I was falling, falling and I couldn't stop. I hit something hard, but couldn't feel it; I only heard the sound of my body meeting the ground. I curled up into a tight ball on the ground on which I collapsed, the world blurring into a flicker of dim lights and strange, moving colours. My eyelids went heavy, and then, there was nothing. Silent darkness without thought or imagining, it was as if the world no longer existed...

_Congratulations, you just successfully read chapter 8! _

_Ugh, I am really starting to like Gailo less and less… How dare he leave Gohan out of all the action?! Awh, and it was fun to write out of the perspective of my favourite little dragon. :D And Sharpner Pencil (Am I evil or what) *tears up* such a sad past! _

_Oh well, don't forget to drop a review in the box below!_

See you next year!


	9. Chapter 9: Brood of Evil

_**Hey there! My first chapter for 2013! Can't believe 2012 flashed by so quickly… Oh well, I am kind of glad it's over. :D **_

_**A warm welcome to my four new subscribers! I hope you guys find happiness in reading this, as much as I find in writing it. XD**_

_***does gangnam style out of happiness* This story has passed the 100 reviewer mark already! I feel so honoured! **_

_**A biiiiig bone crushing Chi-Chi hug to the epic reviewers: Hello, PrinceGoku, person345, Buckets full of sunshine, Speechless (awh, I am glad you like it so much!), dcp1992, I am insanity itself (Hahaha!) , SCstaff, Milafox12 (lol, I am just evil like that! Buahahaha!), 9thZfighter, person345 (yet again…. Again XD), unwanted half-Saiyan demon, Guest, Ky111 and dp3of5. **_

_**Hello: Hahahahaha! I am glad I'm scaring you with the gayness of my characters! BOOOOOOO!**_

Princegoku: All in good time my dear… (Don't worry, it's not that long down the road… *suspenseful voice*)

_**Person345: Yay, you felt the excitement! XD .. Hmmmm… an appointment must be made you say… *curses you for having a good lawyer* Consider it done! You are going down outsmarter… My embarrassment record shall be wiped clean! *insert epic evil laugh***_

Guest: Hahaha, that sounds like an interesting prank! Tell me about it!

SCstaff: My first 2013 reviewer! *epic high5* Hahahaha, I will never get sick of hearing that! Thanks! :D *applauds your talent for seeing mistakes, no matter how small!*

_***Enjoy**_

…

**CHAPTER 9: Brood of Evil**

(Videl's POV)

The bell rung right after I got dressed after I took a shower in the highly populated changing rooms. I grabbed my backpack, which was leaning against the wall in the hallway just outside the door of my current class, and walked casually into the biology lab. The class was restless, and I had to push myself through a small group to get to my seat.

A harsh stench of bleach clung heavily in the air and made me sneeze. As I rubbed my nose the second bell, declaring that classes are to start, rang wildly. A slight tap on my shoulder made me turn around, and I smiled as I stared into the loving blue eyes of my best friend. Reynard, who was sitting next to her, was busy balancing a pencil distractively on his upper lips.

"Rumour has it you got owned by Gomih in one of the rounds." Her eyes were sparkling with excitement as she started to speak in her higher than normal gossip-voice.

I rolled my eyes at her. "That's not a rumour; that is the truth." I confirmed. "Gomih is a pretty decent fighter." I adjusted in my seat to get more comfortable. "She is the daughter of Goku after all."

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah…" Her eyes drifted down to my outfit and a peculiar expression paused on her delicate face when she stared at the black jacket.

"You never told me where you got that jacket…" Her voice trailed off with expectation.

"In my closet." I lied.

She chuckled. "Nice try my dear friend." Her eyes bore into mine as she leaned closer. "I know every piece of clothing in that walk-in closet of yours, and," she pointed to the jacket, "that is not one of them." She cleared her throat. "If I am not mistaken, that is a boy's brand."

I smiled softly. "There is nothing wrong with shopping in the boys department." I covered badly.

She laughed. "Spill." She said simply, a devious smile on her lips.

"Ugh, fine!" I exclaimed, never able to resist her charms. I dragged my seat closer to her table. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" My voice sounded unsure.

She shot me a look of disbelief. I read 'Really?' in her eyes. Even though Erasa had a big mouth, I knew she would never leak information I confided her in, no matter the juiciness of the tales.

I smiled at her expression. "The Gold Fighter gave it to me." I whispered.

She was quiet for a moment, making me wonder if she heard me, but when a broad smile spread over her lips after she probably processed the information in her head, I knew she heard the words.

"I want to know everything." She exclaimed loudly, making a few kids turn around in their seats to look at her.

"Nothing to see here." She waved the prying eyes away, making me chuckle.

"There isn't _that_ much to tell." I said slowly, feeling kind of embarrassed to be talking about this. Erasa was the one who always idolized and chattered away about boys. The thought of me doing that made me feel weary.

"Come one V." She pleaded with an impatient grunt.

"After the tournament the other day he kind of flew me home after we talked for a bit." I started. "And this morning when I walked out of the house he was standing outside the gates." Her eyes grew bigger with each word I spoke.

"And?" She pried when I didn't say more.

I could feel a slight blush form on my cheeks. "He wanted to make sure I was okay after the whole ordeal of him beating my father and if the paparazzi didn't bother me much."

"Awh!" She squealed.

"Anyway, he walked me to school and when that Sandy reporter ambushed me, he totally blew up her camera with his eyes or something!" I couldn't help but gush like a little guppy.

"Wow that is amazing!" She smiled brilliantly, exposing her pearly white teeth. "And he gave you his jacket somewhere in between all that action?"

I nodded. "I didn't even have to complain; he probably noticed from my body language that I was freezing. One moment I was shivering, and the next thing I knew, he draped it around my shoulder."

"That is so romantic! You should totally ask him out." Her eyes got bigger with excitement.

"Don't be silly." I reprimanded.

"Why?" She asked playfully. "I mean he is the perfect catch, and your dad would have to approve." She giggled. "He said you could date a boy, only if he is stronger than himself, and the Gold Fighter is!"

"I don't even know his name." I argued.

"Then ask him!" She made it sound like the simplest thing in the world.

"He won't tell me." I informed her. "He claimed that knowing something as small as even his name, could be life threatening for me."

Erasa's face fell. "What kind of crap is that?" She asked rhetorically.

I chuckled. "I know, but get this…" MY voice trailed off with suspense. "He said he is in our school."

Her perfectly lip-glossed mouth fell slightly agape. "In Orange Star High?"

"That is our school's name."

"No way!" She exclaimed loudly. "Still nothing to see here people." She chased the curious gazes away, again.

"Way."

"In what grade is he in?"

I shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me, but I think he might be in tenth. He does look older than us."

She smiled. "I love mysterious on a boy…" She sighed happily. "We should totally scope around the older boys in the school today." Her smile grew bigger. "Maybe we can find him, who knows!"

"Totally." I agreed chirpily.

Mrs. Green walked into the room with a slightly hunched back and a sigh on her lips. I rolled my eyes; she probably had another fight with her husband, so this period is going to be gruelling.

"Guess who is in a good mood today?" I directed sarcastically at my blond friend who just rolled her eyes.

"She, and that hubby of hers, seriously needs to consider counselling." She shot me a little wave. "Ttyl!" I smiled and turned around in my seat, leaning with my elbows on the desk made for two.

The teacher clapped her hands together; silencing most of the talkative groups, and making them walk to their seats with their heads facing the floor.

"Good morning, you little monsters. " She greeted and erased the previous lesson from the blackboard before facing us again.

"I hope you have been continuing with your assignments, rather than just sitting around and loafing about while I was at the staff meeting."

"We are almost finished Mrs. Green." Brace-faced Benny bragged from the back of the class.

She smiled at the socially awkward boy. "Good work Benny." Her eyes scanned the entire room, pausing at random kids, the slackers, including Sharpner, who was leaning back in his chair at the front as if he didn't have a care in the world. It was that attitude that caused him to be moved to one of the naughty seats in the first place. "I hope some of you would follow his example."

Benny gloated after the teacher used his name as an example.

"Now get on with it." Mrs. Green nearly yelled, but she managed to keep her voice composed.

I frowned at the empty seat next to me. How I am supposed to get on with the project if my partner isn't even here? I turned around on my barstool-like chair and tapped on the grey marbled top of the table behind mine.

The fair skinned, light brown haired boy looked up from his book, his soft hair slightly bounced with the motion. His grey eyes curiously searched mine.

"Where is that friend of yours?" I asked annoyed.

He frowned. "Are you talking about Gohan?" He asked, looking at the empty seat next to me.

"Yes." I confirmed with a sigh. "I know he is always late for everything, but this is really starting to get ridicules."

His gaze turned focussed for a second before a frenzy of emotions I recognised as worry, fright, confusion and shock galloped on his features.

"I don't know where he is." He whispered, surprised by his own words. He tore his gaze away from mine and stood up hurriedly from his stool, almost knocking it over. He walked over to Gomih at the back of the class, who was busy working loyally on her project with Benny, even though she probably sensed his perverted eyes examining her body with every small uncomfortable movement she made.

"Hey!" Erasa squealed, gesturing her arms exasperatedly toward the new boy around her slim body. "Ugh, I hate it when my people leave me hanging; I loathe doing projects alone and my so-called partners always get all the credit." She fumed; her usually chirpy voice turning upset.

"I don't think Reynard is that type, E." I tried to console the girl. I leaned closer to her, as did she. "I think there is trouble in that family." I whispered, only for her ears to hear.

Her eyes widened slightly at the sound of juicy gossip. "Oeh, so what's the scoop?" She asked curiously, her eyes bursting with excitement.

"Gohan isn't in class, again." I explained, pointing to the seat next to me. "I think he is skipping; he probably turned rebellious after going to school and all." I explained; having seen this behaviour many times.

Her back turned rigid and her eyes fiery. "I don't think that is fair." She defended the class-classified nerd, even though he was quite the opposite in _my_ books, I would actually describe him as an intelligent fighter. "Remember, he has been going to school at home his whole life." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Being in a public school must have been quite a psychological change for the poor guy." She actually sounded sorry for him.

"Don't tell me you are still crushing on him." I accused.

She giggled. "He might be my soul mate." She gushed, but her bubbly tone vanished when she spotted my morbid expression. "I still don't see why you don't like him that much; he is adorable."

I rolled my eyes. "I won't argue with you about his attractiveness, but there is just something about him that puts me off." I answered passionately. "He gives me the impression that he is kind of cowardly, despite his fighter's status."

She scoffed. "You are just comparing him to the Gold Fighter." She scolded and dreamily leaned on her hands. "Even your father seems wimpy next to _him_."

I shrugged. "I guess."

A devious smile spread on my best friend's lips. "You like him." She accused.

"What, no!" I exclaimed, too defensive, I realised after the words have left my mouth. I felt how my cheeks started to produce redness.

She defiantly crossed her arms over her chest. "I know that look." She said with a broad smile. "The look of love." She explained in an idly accent I didn't recognise.

"You are being silly." I retorted and turned around in my seat, only to look right into Mrs. Green's black eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked in a strict teacher-like voice as she stared me down with her arms crossed agitatedly over his chest.

"No, sorry Ma'am." I apologized and took out my empty worksheet.

"You haven't even started." She exclaimed angrily, checking over my shoulder. "I realise you are a busy girl Miss Satan, and all the other teachers might be cutting you some slack, but I will not tolerate this behaviour in _my_ class." She scolded.

I nodded, already familiar with this particular speech. "But it is hard to finish the project without a partner." I talked back, earning me a glare.

"That is no excuse; get it done." She said finally, tapping on my worksheet for emphasis before walking between the other desks.

"Yes Ma'am." I breathed and stared at my blank page idly.

I looked up from my desk when a wind suddenly made my page fly from the desk out of the blue. I frowned at the flash of red and black whooshing past my desk and out of the door. The teacher rushed over to the threshold and peered out to the hall.

"Reynard!" She yelled after the kid who just ran out. After a few seconds of screaming, she walked back into the class again and sat miserably at her desk, burying her head into her arms. "Three years of collage for this..." I heard her mutter to herself. "I might as well have become a prison guard."

(Gohan's POV)

My head felt heavy as it swayed from side to side before I gathered the strength to open my eyes. I moaned from the tapping light against my face, burning my skin. _How long have I been sleeping?_I wondered, feeling dazed and confused.

The furthest I could recall was the sharp stinging pain invading my skull, inflected by something or someone hard and unmerciful, before I lost consciousness. The blow took the air out of me from surprise. I can remember hearing when the object had first brutally contacted my unsuspecting skull, a crack. I can remember the split second thought of who would do this, and then I remember darkness, followed by nothing.

I blinked, shut my eyes, and blinked again. I yawned and managed to fully open both my eyes.

_Where am I?_

I hung in the centre of the room which appeared to be part of a meat house freezer, or at least that was what I concluded after I noticed the many bloody pig carcasses surrounding me from every angle.

My slit eyes met with unfamiliar surroundings. The walls were bleaching white, hurting my eyes when I stared at them for longer than a few seconds. A tall fluorescent light blinked uncertainly above me, making my head throb on tune with each twitch it undergone.

One twitch, one throb...

I let out a deep exasperated breath, making a white smoke cloud of mist materialize in the area in front of my mouth.

Every part of my body ached with the unbearable cold. It didn't help that I was half naked. _Wait..._ I frowned. _Why am I half naked?_The flickering light went mad for a few seconds before it finally died, leaving me in pitch-black darkness and in total silence, apart from my ragged breathing, chattering teeth and the slight sound of aftershock left behind by the dead light, humming silently in the background.

My first instinct was to wrap my arms around my body to warm it up, but they were bound above my head, leaving me to mercilessly suffer through the cold.

I was feeling woozy, barely registering that I was restricted like a slaughtered animal with my hands bound tightly with perfect circular silver rings above my head. I tried to wiggle my hands but I only managed to move my fingers. I tried with my feet too, but they were also bound with the peculiar rings to the floor.

_There was no way I could escape from this restraint... _I realized with dismay.

The silver rings binding me were cutting into my wrists; perhaps a good thing as it took my mind off the cold.

My clothing was soaked and I started to shiver uncontrollably. Then came the pain. My leg was searing; it felt as though it had been run over by a train a few times. Waves of indescribable torment rolled over me, made worse with any slight movement.

My Saiyan instincts took over and ordered me to use my ki to warm myself up. I frowned when my attempt was rendered futile. I clenched my teeth and tried, once more, to open the valve of my unmentionably endless enigma of power, wanting only to summon a fraction of that large energy to warm myself up to keep me from dying from hypothermia, but still it felt as if my body's strength was emptied, as if they were retrained physically like my body was.

My eyes shot wider for a brief second when a thought ran through my memory.

Ki-bonds, I believed that was what he called them... Silver rings they used to keep him from making his power flow willingly to the surface; the only hold they had over my other younger counterpart from the past.

Question is: who is the mastermind behind all this?

It hardly looks like the doings of Raphael's hands. I have come to know 'The destroyer of Worlds' quite a deal in our many squabbles over the years, almost stretching to a decade. He loved attention, he lived for it; therefore he would not hesitate to make a grand entrance or gesture. If he were here right now I would have _known_ it; he would have made sure I _knew_ it.

No, this person was more calculative and careful. Or at least that was what I could conclude from the careful placement of me in an abandoned windowless building, located far from the city or any form of civilization. The ki-bond restrictions were also used strategically, as to make sure that I could not escape. The person knows I am strong and he or she wanted to use that to _my_ disadvantage. I noticed the flickering light, the low methodical dripping of water in the background, the cold... He or she was clearly trying to break me down; _they wanted to know something_... I realized with distress.

The darkness suddenly lit up in a dazzlingly white. The bright light cut the room in half and I saw several dust-motes dancing in the wall of light. I blinked my eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness, hoping to recognise something. I could hear the person's heartbeat echo around the room. My breathing quickened, struggling against my bonds.

It took a few seconds for my sensitive eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness, but as soon as they were, a silhouette of black, shaped like a curvy woman, fell in my gaze. I focussed on the blurred shaped until it transformed into a well endowed girl, a girl I have seen many times in my life before.

"Grace?" My voice was a near inaudible whisper, hoarse with thirst. Her voluminous auburn curls were bound in a messy bun above her head. She was dressed in a soft girly dress, the fabric white and decorated with mostly blue and green floral patterns. She wore a green half-sleeved sweater over her dress and kept it in tact with a brown belt around her middle. She wore brown ankle boots, matching her other accessories.

"You have to get out of here!" I panicked for the sweet girl who worked at the information desk of Capsule Corporation, my voice regaining its volume in the dire situation.

"Why?" Her voice was high.

"I cannot explain." I said briefly. "All you need to know is that there is someone very bad in here; the person who did this to me." I explained, rattling in my restraints for emphasis. "Get my dad." I whispered. " Or Vegeta, Trunks, anybody." I instructed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get out of here by myself.

"I don't think I want to do that." She taunted in a hard girly voice.

"What?" I asked, confused that she was staying put.

She chuckled; her voice suddenly deeper. "I am disappointed kid." She laughed and walked towards me; her shoes clicking rhythmic against the ceramic floors. "Everyone always brags about how smart you are, but you are unable to click what is happening right here, right now." Her voice held a mocking tone.

She trailed her soft finger slowly down my bare chest, making me shiver. She smiled softly and looked up at me from under her thick mascara'd lashes; her bright hazel eyes piercing through mine.

"I have always liked you Gohan, ever since you were a little boy." Her hand made its way up to my right cheek, where she rested it gently just above my jaw. "Therefore I will give you a choice..." Her voice trailed off mysteriously.

"What choice?" I almost snapped, but I managed to keep my composure.

She smiled again. "The easy way or the hard way." Her hand fled from my cheek and she held both her hands next to her shoulders, mimicking a scale. She moved them up and down; probably signalling that I had to weigh my options to make the choice.

"What's the hard way?" I dared the second question.

She chuckled and turned around, walking to the only dark corner in this freezer I was blind for. "I admire your charming arrogance, but I am afraid that is not going to work on me."

She walked back into my view, pushing an old wheelie office chair closer to me, before stopping with it a few feet away from where I was held captive. She stepped next to the chair and clenched her fist around the dull brown fabric clearly covering something sinister.

She smiled deviously at me before dramatically yanking the fabric away from the chair, revealing a piece of machinery along with two jumper cables. I gulped; they were probably not going to be used for their attended purposes.

"What do you want?" I blurted out; feeling slightly intimidated with the machinery staring at me with mocking expressions.

She smiled and leaned against the chair. "I want information." She said slowly, her eyes not leaving mine.

"About what?" I fished.

"Babidi." She answered after a few prolonged seconds.

"Who's that?" I played dumb, trying my best to keep my pokerface intact.

An angry scowl formed on her round face. "Cut the crap you little Saiyan; I know you are one of them."

I forced myself not to flinch when she accurately stated my race. "One of them?" I stuck to being 'ignorant.'

"The Magisterial Guard." She played along. "I know everything about you, Son Gohan… You are the youngest child of poor but experienced martial artists, Goku, and wealthy Princess Chi-Chi of the Ox-kingdom. Your training began at age four, as did your failures, after your father's abrupt death. You failed to protect your friends against the Saiyans, resulting in all, except one, of their deaths. You travelled to Namek at age five to avenge the deaths of your fallen comrades, but failure followed you again. You fought with the Ginyu force and failed. You fought with lord Frieza and failed." She chuckled. "You failed your father by leaving him behind on the dying planet. You failed all your comrades by not being strong enough when the androids arrived; you were practically dead weight until you went Super. You are a failure Gohan…"

I cringed at her cold words. "You don't know anything about me!" I spat.

She chuckled. "I know more than you possibly would think." Her eyes were mischievous. "For example, I know the true outcome of the Cell Games." She smiled deviously. "The one you killed your dad in. The one you were killed in."

I frowned at her. How did she know about that?

She chuckled at my expression. "How do I know that?" She guessed, laughing again. "Let's just say my master and I weren't affected by the little time shift like every other loser in this universe."

She growled when I stayed quiet, angry that I didn't take her bait. She took two thin pieces of metal pipes from the chair and walked over to me menacingly slow. She shifted all her weight to her right and rested the metal pipes on her right hip.

"Are you sure you want to play this the hard way?" She asked threatingly.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Bad decision honey." She said slowly and grunted as she thrust the pipes into my upper thighs. The metal sliced through my skin with little effort and dug straight into my flesh, stopping above the bone. Instantly, I cried out feeling the effect of the metal.

At first there is no pain at all, I wondered what she was doing for a moment, but as I looked down, seeing the thick red liquid gush down my legs and drip to the floor, my body went into shock right away. Soon a dull throbbing began at the wound site, it grew intensity until the pain began to overtake my senses and panic began to set in. A different level of shock began to overtake me and I began to tremble and shake until a state of panic was reached, making me react according to my fight or flight instincts.

Not at all pleasant.

I gasped loudly when she took the metal pipes out of my system, just to thrust them back in. It was even more painful than before. It's so agonizing that my breath didn't quite come out properly but was caught somewhere in my throat, and my heart slowed down, skipping a beat or two before launching into overload. Almost like everything around me slowed down while my body panicked.

She turned her head askew as she studied the pained expression on my face. "Still not going to talk?" She asked in a small yet ruthless voice.

I grunted, not able to form the appropriate words in my mouth thanks to the excruciating pain.

She pouted. "Too bad." Her heels clicked three times on the floor before they stopped in front of the equipped desk chair. She took a jumper cable in each of her hands and in three clicks of her shoes she was by my side again.

She smiled up at me before clamping the jumper cables over each of the metal pipes now sticking out of my legs. She was not gentle…

She connected the wiring of the cables to the rusty metal box on the chair and wheeled it closer to me. She picked the heavy box up and placed it on the ground. She sat on the chair, and one of her fine hands hovered threatingly over one of the knobs.

"Hard way it is…" She said softly as an answer to my silence and turned the brown knob quarter way.

A searing burn flared up from my leg, consuming my whole body in agony in a matter of seconds and making my mind go blank. Besides pain, nerves were starting to rise in me. Would I make it out of this alive?

My vision blurred as tears lined my eyes. I noticed her turning the volume up a little more. My pain intensified.

Ironic that her name was Grace; there was nothing merciful about her...

My screams ceased and were replaced with heavy breathing when she turned the voltage to zero. I relaxed in my restraints, hanging loosely in them. The buzzing aftershock-feeling of the electricity that flowed through my veins, still vibrated through my body, making me feel like I was shaking, even though I was still.

"We have a mutual friend." She blurted out, out of the blue after giving me a few seconds to catch my breath.

My pained glare shot to her, the wordless gesture saying more than any sentence could wish to describe.

She laughed; it wasn't a pleasant sound. "Friends actually." She smiled at me. "Do the names Raphael and Vaughan ring a bell by any chance?" She asked with a friendly tone.

I flinched at the mere mention of their names. Since when is she working for them?

She smiled. "They, more specifically, _Vaughn_ has asked me to trace the energy of a certain wizard who has escaped our grasps many times before. When I learned he was on earth, I knew you were somehow involved and now you are going to tell me where he is." It was an order.

"I really don't know." It was the truth; I didn't know where Reynard and the others had stashed the creature.

"I just want you to know that I enjoy what I do immensely. Even if you do tell me what I need to know, I may not stop. Face it, Gohan. You're dead. You might as well just tell me, and save yourself a whole lot of hell." Her voice was the embodiment of evil.

"I know nothing." I stubbornly held to my story.

"Have it your way." She growled and turned the knob to half.

Every muscle in my body tightened as I screamed through my teeth. My body felt as if it had been lit on fire, and I could feel the electricity course through my chest and radiate out to every extremity.  
My entire body was wracked with pain again; it came in horrible pulses up my leg to my brain and flooded back down again, getting more intense with every moment that passed. Tears of agony streamed down my face as my vision blurred, deafened and blinded by the pain that shot through my limbs.

My heart was in my throat; I couldn't see or think straight.

"Don't feel like talking yet?" She asked after she turned the voltage down again. "Fair enough." I felt the teeth of the jumper cables bite into my flesh as she adjusted them. She laughed again as I screwed up my eyes and grit my teeth. She walked back to the chair and sat on it casually, staring at me while I still writhed in pain.

"I am not going to lie to you, I owe you that much…" Her voice trailed off. "Babidi is the strongest wizard in all the galaxies, and a unique one at that. If we _don't_ get him, our army will crumple in defeat." She smiled. "With one wave of his hand he can strengthen our recruits by tapping into their dark sides, giving them double the strength." Her voice trailed off with awe. "With one wave of his hand he can silence the most hardened warriors forever, and that includes you."

She walked up to me. "So be a good boy and tell me where he is. I will make sure that you are safe against him." She bargained; I knew it was a lie.

The knob made a soft creaking sound when she almost turned it all the way. My eyes were watery with the sheer pain and my breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps. Sweat dripped down the side of my face and covered my forehead in a thin sheen.

"H-help." I croaked, my desperate tone made my words almost inaudible, but they still echoed around the eerie, empty freezer.

_What is going on?_ A panicked voice rang blurrily through my mind. I recognised it as the pre-adolescent voice of myself. _Your energy is dropping at an alarming rate! _

_I am being tortured for answers I don't know!_ I yelled back weakly, clenching my teeth as another wave of electricity shot through my body, making my bones quiver.

_By who?_ He asked curiously; I could hear a frown in his voice.

_Does the name Grace ring a bell by any chance? _I asked after a few prolonged seconds.

He gasped. _She is the ruthless right hand girl of Vaughan._ He exclaimed in a petrified voice.

I growled in annoyance. _That information would have been more useful much sooner!_

_What do you mean; how long has she been in your time? _

_I don't know, probably since right after the Cell Games_. I explained_. She has gotten a job at Capsule Corporation and used her clearance to get all the necessary information about me and my family. _

_What does she want to know?_ He asked in a solemn voice.

_Everything._ I said morbidly. _And there is no use in denying it; she already knows about my past. _

_So Vaughan knows about you?_ He asked worriedly.

I nodded. _What does this mean?_

_It means that the time shift didn't affect him and now he is probably after you sooner than in the original time. _

I gulped. _You have to help me_. I made it sound more than an order than a request. _What can I do to stop this; you know Vaughan better than anyone… What would you do? _

_I would kill her._ He said slowly and menacingly, not a hint of emotion in his low voice. _You have to kill her._ He directed to me.

_I am kind of tied up right now._ I informed with annoyance in my voice.

_Did she use ki-bonds?_ He fished.

_Yup; around my wrists and ankles._

He sighed softly_. Figures._ He breathed. _There is a way to disable them, but it is going to be very painful._ He continued mysteriously.

_I doubt it will be more painful than what I have to endure now!_ I snapped.

_Do you want my help or not?_ His voice was strict.

_Sorry. _I apologized for my outburst. What _do I have to do?_ My voice was calmer.

The voltage was turned to zero again, making my body fell numb and burned out.

"Are you ready to talk now sweetie?" The girl smiled sweetly at me while her fingers hovered threatingly over the voltage switch.

"I don't have anything to tell you." I said slowly while breathing heavily. Sweat poured off my body, creating a small pool below my feet.

She pouted. "That's too bad." She retorted in a low voice and cranked the voltage up without looking away from me; it looked like she actually sadistically enjoyed seeing my body writhe in agony.

_What should I do? _I yelled in my mind to mini-me, desperate for the pain to stop.

Switch off your humanity. He replied after a few long seconds.

_What? _

_Switch off your humanity._ He repeated. _Your Saiyan side is more equipped to handle pain; it will actually thrive from it and give you the power you need to get out of your restraints. Just turn it off._ He whispered.

_That is dangerous; if I lose myself in that form I might never recover. I will lose my identity._ I panicked.

_No you won't._ He motivated. _Just think about something keeping you sane; make it your anchor to your humanity. Think about Mom, Dad, Gomih, Piccolo… _

I nodded. _Are you going to give me some of my power back now?_

_You don't need it._ He claimed. _The third transformation is more than enough to keep her at bay and even destroy her. _

_If you are sure…_ My voice trailed off in an uncertain tone.

He chuckled. _I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't sure. _

_It's settled then._I decided begrudgingly.

The buzz of the electricity stopped and I went limp. My surroundings swirled into one, black, fuzzy screen in front of my eyes. The pain was just too much for my normal human body to bear, so my instincts shut it off, making me drift into unconsciousness. I was swiftly brought back to when she threw water in my face.

She walked closer to me and stroked my jaw line with her long index finger, sending chills down my back. "What will make you talk?" She asked, her eyes searching mine. She shifted her head to the side as she looked me over. "You don't seem to care much about what I inflict on you…" A devious smile spread on her thin lips. "Maybe inflicting pain on someone else…" Her voice trailed off as she scrutinized my expression.

I ignored her and reached into the depth of my mind, locating the mental box at the back of my brain. The box I held my Saiyan aggressive nature captive in. The side that only came forth, barely, the more power I had in my possession; the side I feared more than any enemy I have ever faced. It was nailed shut and covered in chains; virtually indestructible. But recently it has been hard to keep this box sealed. This unwanted nature bubbled to the surface so easily...

I closed my eyes and walked slowly over to the sealed box I have never voluntarily opened in my entire life. The chains loosened at my mere touch and I was swept away to the side while the viscous beast that was my other half, stormed to the surface and completely engulfed my body.

I held my own and stood strong while he rampaged like a hyperactive child through my being; _his_being… It would have been easy, as easy as breathing to be swept away by this fury, letting it consume me, but I didn't allow it to. This was the part mini-me referenced as going to be painful; fighting my instincts…

I firmly planted my feet in my mind, only relaxing when _he_ was done with his rampage. _We are working together._ I hissed at the aggressive Saiyan I shared a mind with.

He scoffed. _You never let me come out and play._

_I could easily send you back in there._

He chuckled. _You need me now._

_Not necessarily, I can do this on my own. _

_Okay, okay, chill._ He hushed me when he realized I wasn't joking. _We will do it your way, like always. _

_Good. _

We opened our eyes slowly, and lifted our head, looking down at the girl holding me prisoner, like a panther staring carefully at its prey. We snapped our neck to the side, making a slight cracking sound echo through the empty room. She turned around and looked at us.

"Ready to talk?" She taunted.

"I am ready to kill you." He answered, smiling when she noticeable flinched at the sound of his cold voice.

"Dream on kid." She brushed the threat off and walked over to her voltage box.

_He_ enjoyed pain; it made him feel good... But I'm just starting to realize that, now _I _am _craving_ it...

We cracked our neck, liking the feeling of dread speeding through our body, secretly yearning for more. She turned the voltage down to zero and I barred my teeth at her, angry that she made it stop. She stepped back a pace.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, standing in a defensive stance.

"_You_ are the one who is torturing a minor to near death, and you ask me what is wrong with _me_?!" I yelled, my anger flowing freely to the surface.

"How is your energy rising?" She panicked, taking a few more steps back without looking away from my form. Her eyes widened when I snapped the chains clean off the wall, breaking the bonds along with them. She spun around swiftly and her paces quickly turned into a jog as she ran out of the door.

My eyes focussed on her retreating figure, and I soon jumped in after it. She screamed when I tackled her down, pinning her arms and legs with mine.

She convulsed against my grasp, trying to get free. "Let go of me!" She yelled.

I chuckled without a hint of humour in my voice. "Why should I, when you didn't allow the same courtesy for me?"

"Gohan, please." She begged; her voice small and innocent.

A scowl twisted on my face. I felt disgusted by her cowardice.

I pulled my hand back, but hesitated before I shot it forth. My eyes met with hers for a split-second. I hardened my gaze as I slit her throat with my sharp fingers. Her blood splattered on my face and bare chest in a distinctive pattern. I flinched when the thick warm liquid collided with my cold body; an unpleasant shiver ran down my spine. Her arm fell limply on the ground behind her and her dark red blood flowed angrily from her neck down the floor, creating a red sea in the freezer.

There is the briefest of moments before I kill someone where I literally hold their lives in my hands. And then I rip it away, leaving me with nothing.

"Wrong Grace, Gohan." My head jolted to the unfamiliar voice. A girl, looking like she should be in her mid-twenties smiled victoriously down at me. Her blond locks fell down her face and passed her shoulders. Her small face was heavily made up, complete with dark mascara, eye shadow and dark red lips. Her clothing matched her make-up; she was entirely clothed in black leather.

I got in a fighting stance. "Who are you?" I asked, put off by her aura of complete darkness.

"Grace, pleasure to meet you."

Huh?

She smiled broadly. "You almost had me; I escaped just in time."

"What?" My voice was low.

She chuckled. "You just killed an innocent girl…" Her gaze fell on the corpse next to my feet. "Have fun living with that." She taunted. "Oh, and by the way, you are dead." It was a threat. She teleported away, flashing me a curt wave before disappearing.

My Saiyan counterpart slithered back into its seal without me ordering it to do so. I was alone in my mind again.

Without his presence the guilt magnified as I stared down at the innocent life I robbed from the world. I sank down to my knees, flinching when I felt her warm blood connect with my knees, and placed my fingers gently over her wide open hazel eyes, closing them before I stood up again.

Panic seized my body when the reality of the situation hit me like a concrete brick to the crotch. I realized that _he_ was coming; and _I_ wasn't ready. Earth wasn't ready.

_Babidi..._ A thought crossed my mind. I knew what I had to do.

I threw the door open and blasted up into the sky before I darted into the direction I remembered his spaceship was located in the previous time.

(Piccolo's POV)

Something feels off about his ki...

"Piccolo, I feel something..." Dende started, but the look I gave him silenced the young Namekian.

"I know." I breathed. "I will handle it." I stated heroically and launched myself off the airborne podium.

"Piccolo!" Dende yelled frightened after me, but I was already too far away to reply.

I felt his not too far from here and I followed after at full speed.

I finally met up with my previous pupil after about an hour of flying. I noticed he was standing in the abandoned wasteland where I distinctly remembered training a few times in my earlier life. He was standing with only his boxer on in the desert; his hand embraced his head as he walked back and forth, looking like he was searching for something.

"Gohan." I directed to the withered boy from the sky.

He looked up at me, a distraught expression on his young face. I let go of my ki and let gravity carry me to the ground. I landed with a soft thud on the brown, almost red, dry sand bed. I flinched when my eyes ran over his appearance from close.

He was currently in his first Super Saiyan transformation, and stood with slightly hunched shoulders as he looked up at me with big red eyes. His right eye was ringed with purple and his left cheek held a deep gash. A few scrapes lined his nose and forehead too.

He held his arms defensively over his chest, which I could see was red and bloodied under his arms. Scrapes and gashes also appeared numerous times on his upper limbs.

He was only dressed in his blue boxer underwear, and I noticed that his legs shook when I focussed on his lumpy stance. My mouth fell open when I saw two metal pipes sticking out of his upper thighs like they were part of his body. I wasn't nauseated easily, but that sight wanted to make me hurl my lungs out.

The bruises were a multitude of hues, colours that normally should not be on someone's skin. There were garish purple splotches, roughly the size of a fist, while others were more greyish, but still looked just as bad. And they were all over him. It was horrible. It wasn't just the bruises. There were scars, too. Bloodied lines across his body, like someone or something had dug its nails into him, tearing his flesh. Someone had clawed away at him, the gashes told the whole story. It was horrible; I could hardly bear to look at him.

"Gohan, what happened?" The words escaped my mouth as I examined him.

He untangled his arms from his chest and walked two steps over to me, tightly placing his hands on my arms. He dug his nails into my arms, making me flinch.

"You have to help me mister Piccolo." He pleaded in a small, child-like voice. "I don't know what to do." I could see by his quivering lower lip that he was on the verge of crying, a gesture I knew he held in for my part.

I stared at him, silently encouraging him to continue his explanation.

"Do you remember that girl who worked at the admissions desk at Capsule Corporation?" He asked, his eyes searching mine.

"Not particularly, but I do remember seeing her a few times." I confirmed. "Why?" I fished for more information when he didn't continue right away.

He walked away a few paces with his back turned to me. "I killed her." He whispered and placed his palm over his face in shame. "Murdered is more like it." He said slowly, out of breath, as if the words were choking him.

I frowned. "I don't understand; why would you do that?" Gohan wasn't a killer, and I was sure that if he killed her that there had to be a logical reason for it.

He took in a sharp breath and turned to me again; I saw moister glisten in his eyes, but he wiped them away quickly when he noticed me staring at it. "That's not what is important right now." He regained his composure; his voice was gruff. "What is important is that bad people are going to strike earth any time from now on, if I don't find that wizard."

"Who is he?" I asked softly, not wanting to give him a fright.

"BABIDI!" He yelled, making me cringe. "Ugh!" He let out a frustrated cry and jumped into the air, flying up until he was high up in the sky.

He aimed his arms to the ground below, making my eyes widen. "What are you doing, kid?!" I yelled, shocked at his strange behaviour.

One moment I was still standing on the warm sand and the next moment I was swept through the air, arriving next to the young hybrid.

"How did you do that?" I asked, my voice a little stunned.

"Instantaneous movement." He explained briefly before emitting a strong wind from his open palms. A loud yell erupted from his throat as he released his ki, blowing all the sand down below, away with one clean swipe.

A hopeful smile spread on his lips. "Bingo." He breathed, pointing at a cave located not too far from where we were floating.

He rushed over to the cavern, with me short on his heels. _What is going on with you, kid?_ I asked in my mind.

When I landed behind my pupil, I saw him hold his hands defensively in front of his chest as he stared at something in the hollow rock.

"I mean you no harm, Babidi." He said slowly.

I peeked around his shoulder out of curiosity and my gaze fell on an ugly little midget, resembling a withered old cricket.

The creature lowered his hands, but didn't let his guard down. "You know my name young one, a privilege few people share."

Gohan nodded. "I do, and I also know you are the strongest wizard in all the galaxies." His voice trailed off.

"You speak the truth." The thing said slowly. "Now what's it to you?"

"I need your help." He explained. I frowned at the sense of desperation in his tone of voice.

"Why should I help you?" The creature asked in a defensive tone, residing in his protective stance again.

"Because we share a common enemy."

"Oh?"

"Vaughan." Gohan said slowly, making the midget flinch.

"Does he know about my location?" He asked frightened.

"Yes." His voice was solemn.

"What do you want?" He asked, giving in.

"I want you to create a protective barrier around the planet." He said briefly, as if time was stacked against him. "Please, it will protect you too." He bargained with the ugly creature.

Babidi shot Gohan a quick look before aiming his hands to the sky. A relieved look rested on my pupil's face now.

"PAPARAPAPA!" He yelled and the blue sky darkened.

"There you go; earth is untraceable now." He said and walked back into the cave. "Now leave before I fry your skull." He yelled.

"Thanks." Gohan's good mannered nature never faltered.

"Would you tell me what happened?" I accused, resting my arms over my chest as we walked out of the cave together.

"I was…" A look of panic rested on his face as he stared blankly forward. I followed his gaze and flinched when my eyes met with someone with the darkest aura I have ever witnessed in my life.

He smirked. "Untraceable my ass..."

….

_Dum Dum Duuuuuuuum! _

_I hope I haven't left you in too much suspense for this week! :D_

Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10: The Hunted

_**Dumela!**__ (It means 'hello' in Sotho... Thought it would be nice to teach you guys a new word :D) _

_An epic fist-bump to my five new subscribers and to the coolest peepz on this site: Guest, Buckets full o' sunshine (Hahahahaha! XD), GamergirlAK47 (new reader, YAY! :D), dcp1992, MidnightEvanescence, SCStaff (WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOP XD, making my story faultless one review at a time), 9thZfighter, Gohandominates, Ky111, I am insanity itself, person345 (WHAAAAT?! Permanent? But... But... My ego will die from the shame... *sniff, sniff*), unwanted half Saiyan demon, kaosMoshpit, Milafox12 and Spongefag for reviewing! _

_Nothing in the world gives me more pleasure than reading your reviews! :D _

_Bahahaha, I am so glad I freaked some of you out with the goriness of my previous chapter. XD ! I wanted to try my hand at a more darker style of writing (completely out of my comfort zone) , and it sounds like I was very convincing! Hahahaha! :D_

Awh; my story got added to the community 'Gohan fics' dedicated to bring the best of Gohan fanfiction to the reader! :D *getting emotional* I feel soooo honoured to be a part of that! 

_Oeh guys, guess what? ... *dramatic pause* I am heading off to university on Friday. *super scared, but yet excited* But don't fret, I have written the next two chapters in advance. I will not rob you of the weekly pleasure of reading this EPIC story; that would just be cruel! XD _

_Anyway... ENJOY! _

**CHAPTER 10: The Hunted **

My instincts flared when I sensed the close proximity of an extremely dark and evil aura near me. The human side in me wanted to convulse and retreat away from this ghastly presence, but my dominant Saiyan nature wanted to fight until there was nothing of _that_ evil left.

I spun around; my first priority to make sure that Piccolo was okay. My eyes searched for his and I focussed on his frame. After I was sure that the only ailment he had was a stunned expression, I automatically resided in a flawless crouching fighting stance in one motion. I bended my knees and arched my back, ready to pounce. My neck was tilted up straight, giving me the opportunity to fully see my enemy from every angle. Not one movement he makes will be unnoticed by my wide-awake gaze.

I narrowed my eyes into slits but they slightly widened when I recognised the holder of the disastrous energy.

Dabura...

He scoffed as he saw my gesture of retaliation and crossed his arms over his chest as he walked in the direction of Babidi's cave. "Master, you have summoned me?" The ruler of the demon realm bowed before the powerful wizard.

"Gohan, _that_ is the demon king!" Piccolo whispered almost inaudibly to me. His posture was stiffened and rigid, rather than his usual poised and fearless stance.

I nodded briefly, not daring to take my eyes off the unpredictable demon. His back was faced to me, but I knew well that that could easily become his front.

Babidi walked out of the cave swiftly, but stayed in the shade; not daring to brave the extreme desert sun.

"Yes Dabura, it seems that Vaughan and his men know about my location." He looked me up and down with disgust. "Or at least, that is what the youngling speculates." I frowned, after I just saved his life he has the audacity of talking about me with disdain.

"I want you to find out if that is true." Babidi instructed. "Those mongrels still haven't figured out that you aren't on their team anymore, so you still have the necessary clearance to retrieve the information I require."

Dabura nodded. "As you wish sire." He turned his head quickly to me, a smirk on his face. "Do you wish for me to kill the youngling as well?" Dabura asked in a calm tone after noticing his master's disgusted vibe towards me.

Piccolo nudged on my arm, but I shot him a look of reassurance, making him relax a bit.

He sighed irritated, waving his hand dismissive at his devilish minion. "I don't care what you do, just get me the information." He said tiredly before walking back into the safety of his shelter.

He snickered evilly at his master's command and walked closer to me and Piccolo. I took one step forward, standing protectively in front of my green mentor. Dabura stopped abruptly, making a few waves of sand scurry around his blue boots.

"I haven't killed someone in over two hours." He complained and raised his hand, open palm pointing up to the sky, with a menacing red ball of ki already radiating in his grasp.

I mimicked his stance and grew a blue ball of energy in my open palm. I smiled arrogantly up at the red demon. "Mine's bigger."

His face twisted into a scowl. "You are a little brat." He said lowly, and flung the ball to my face. I extended my arm, complete with the ki-ball, to my right and waited before Dabura's was near before I stepped away, leaving my energy behind, levitating in the air.

I smiled when the two energies merged instead of blowing up, and sent a few smaller energy-balls into it, making my ki the dominant power in the blast. I commanded it to a stop and floated up to where it halted. I wrapped my arms around the warm purplish surface of the attack, caressing its smoothness before I sent it flying into Dabura's direction, with more power and speed than what he had anticipated, or at least, that was what I could infer from his stunned expression when he tried to catch the blast.

He skidded back into one of the high dunes and shot out on the other side, still attempting to neutralize the blast. Veins popped out on his forehead when he finally managed to get to a stop, strained with the warm energy still in his grasp. He grunted and sweat started to drop down his forehead, into the sand, creating a muddy substance around his feet.

After what seemed like forever, he drove the ball upwards, making it lunge into the sky where it exploded into hundreds of tiny blasts, all scattering across the land.

While he was still panting and heaving, trying to catch his breath, I was there, in front of him.

He flinched at my close proximity and tried to step away, but I didn't let him. I grabbed, with both my hands, a good deal of leathery fabric from his overly-cleavaged top, and yanked him toward me. I shot my head forward and let go of him as soon as our head smashed into each other.

He toppled backwards slowly and I heard a snapping sound originate from his back. I rotated around my own axle a few times to get momentum before I planted a decent kick in his stomach, which sent him flying.

I also sent a few tiny blasts in after him. They made small explosions as soon as they connected with his body.

I flew back to Piccolo, almost certain that Dabura would escape after that humiliating attack.

"You over-powered the Demon King." Piccolo observed in a bored tone when I found him sitting cross-legged in the shade of one of the tall canyons.

I smiled at him. "Well, I had an excellent first teacher." I directed to him.

He smiled proudly. "I would have never imagined you becoming so powerful, Gohan." He said in a sincere tone, standing up. He chuckled, as if remembering something. "Ironic that the son of my sworn enemy made me soft."

I smiled at the memory of our first training session. "Funny how life works out."

He returned the gesture. "Yeah, funny." He repeated, but his relaxed expression turned worried. "Why do you seem fine; freaking metal is sticking out of your legs?!" He asked puzzled. "We should really get you to Dende."

I directed my gaze down, flinching as I saw the bloody mess that was my body. I actually forgot that I was in pain, it was like they were part of my body; mind over matter I suppose, but as soon as Piccolo mentioned my injuries, the pain hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Thanks for pointing that out." I breathed, a little out of breath. "Let me just finish this up." I said, eyeing the demon, who sat on a nearby cliff, intently. Smoke rose from certain places of his body and his outfit was deemed beyond repair.

"Are you hens done clucking?" He asked whimsically.

"Are you done making a fool of yourself?" I mocked.

His playful expression twisted into a scowl and I saw him take in a deep breath. His cheeks puffed and he leaned back, bracing himself to perform a technique I knew all too well. I grabbed Piccolo by his cape and pushed him behind me.

I spun around and my eyes widened when I saw a burst of spit balls flying angrily towards me, more than I had expected.

I jumped up towards the stone-turning beams. I stopped mid-air and flared my ki, making a large white aura burn around my body. The beams neutralized as soon as they came in contact with my energy.

"No one leaves the King of Demon's presence without being scathed." He spat.

I rolled my eyes and formed a ki-ball in my hand. "There is a first time for everything." I retorted and threw the blast toward him. He dodged, but the impact was still strong enough to sweep him away.

I sped down to the demon creature and pinned him down with my foot on his neck. As I increased the pressure on his nape, I was the one who screamed out in pain instead of him. I sank down to the ground besides Dabura.

My fingers inched down my leg, flinching when I felt a warm thick liquid pulse out of my throbbing thighs. I momentarily considered yanking the dreadful metal out of my limbs, but I knew that would hold more dire consequences and I really wasn't in the mood to bleed to death.

"Gohan!" Piccolo was next to my body in a second, fulfilling his role as my guardian angel actively. His hands searched my body, cringing every time his hand placed pressure on one of my bruises.

I flinched when Piccolo was suddenly flying through the air, away from me.

Dabura chuckled as he placed his foot on my abdomen. "So the little boy has a little boo-boo." He mocked in a childish voice and increased the pressure on my stomach. I growled, my already bruised ribs didn't react too well to Dabura's feet of strength.

Piccolo's pure aura, distinctively holding two other ki's namely Kami and Nail, skyrocketed from nothing to unbelievable as he released his energy. The sand around him dispersed and I could clearly see him in the landscape, a bright white flame burning wildly around his muscular green body.

He flashed faster than the speed of light to the stunned red demon, taking a ball of his blue gi into his fist before yanking him away from me. Dabura helplessly tumbled through the air, but caught himself on all fours before he could fall.

The King of Demons stared at Piccolo for a few prolonged seconds before he pounced. I saw him dig his nails into Piccolo's arms as he tackled him to the ground. Piccolo went with the motion, not holding any other defence than holding on to Dabura by his shoulders. They were skidding on the hot sand now, Dabura on top of Piccolo, but Piccolo quickly retaliated by shifting his weight to his back and extending his arms. He unclenched his fists over Dabura's shoulders and the demon was sent flying into one of the canyons while Piccolo skidded to a stop.

He quickly rose to his feet and jumped up into the sky. He cupped his left hand over his right hand, forming an 'X'. He searched for his opponent and started to charge a beam in his palm, but he wasn't prepared when Dabura appeared behind him too suddenly, kicking him through his face and then his back, sending him flying down towards earth without the possibility of stopping.

I flinched at the cracking sound the earth's surface made as Piccolo dug through it with his body, head first. Small tremors were sent through the surface and smoke rose from the spot he crashed.

I gritted my teeth when I saw the dreaded demon hover over me like a tall skyscraper. He smiled down at me, exposing his ravenous fangs dripping with his venomous spit.

His foot came crashing down on my chest once more. I gasped and let the pain take over, feeling too weak to hold any form of defence. I was vaguely aware of my name being called, but its owner was left lost in the wind.

A sharp cry rang to my ears before the demon was abruptly pushed away from me, opening the airway to my lungs again. He flew with a wild speed into one of the canyons over three hundred metres away. I flew up straight, coughing as oxygen flowed freely into my body again.

Gentle hands nestled themselves under my arms and effortlessly lifted me up. I felt the hands search my back before he firmly yet gently planted his warm palm on the small of my back, using it as support to lift me up. He swung my legs up and caught them effortlessly in his free arm.

I could feel him flinch under his grasp and he inhaled sharply.

"You look like a walking corpse, man." He breathed.

"Thanks. Tell me something I don't know." I replied through clenched teeth.

"The bruises all over your body are quite a delectable shade of purple. What brand is that?" He made small-talk, probably trying to get my mind off the pain.

"Torture."

"Nice. Gotta try that some time."

"Do I honestly look that bad?"

He pouted. "I will let the rusty pieces of metal embedded into your legs answer that for me." He sighed heavily. "Bro, what did they do to you?" He asked in a heavy voice.

I mustered all my strength to form a small smile on my lips. "Nothing I can't handle." I reassured weakly.

He swiftly jumped with me in his arms forward. I could tell by his careful movements that he was trying his best to be gentle, not to cause me any more pain. A shadow fell over my body and I looked up to see mister Piccolo towering over me.

"How quickly can you take him to your healer?" Reynard asked with severity in his voice.

Piccolo frowned. "The lookout is quite far from here; it will take me more than two hours to get over there with full speed."

Reynard breathed an unrepeatable word under his breath. "How long will you be able to keep Dabura off?" Reynard asked another question.

Piccolo shrugged. "I can take him." He said surely. "He just got a lucky shot in earlier."

Reynard chuckled. "Good luck with that; I will be back as soon as I can."

Piccolo grunted and tossed his turban and cape to the ground. "Take your time." He said arrogantly.

Rey looked up at the sky with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, backup is coming." He said with a broad smile before teleporting to the lookout.

"Little healer!" Reynard yelled. "Little healer?"

I sensed Dende's ki in the throne room, as soon as he heard his name being called he rushed outside. He darted over when he noticed me in Reynard's arms. Rey sped forward and we met each other half way, in the middle of the pathway decorated with flowers and palm trees on each side.

Rey gently put me on the cold tiled floor. I shivered when the coldness met with my fevered backside.

The young guardian knelt beside me and instantly pressed his hands all over my body, trying to locate all my wounds. Dende seemed startled and dazed by the intensity of my wounds. I don't believe he has seen gashes this bad since the Cell Games. He cringed and cried out when his eyes ran over my legs.

"He is pretty messed up." Rey commented, looking down at me with a worried expression on his face.

Dende nodded in thought and pressed his cool hands on my abdomen.

"Wait!" Reynard yelled before Dende started to heal me.

"Won't that become part of his body if you heal him with it still in his system?" He asked curiously, pointing to my thighs.

Dende looked baffled. "Uh..." His voice trailed off uncertainly.

Rey patted his left foot impatiently on the floor. "I'm not going to risk that." He finally said after a few seconds, shooting a quick look at the pained expression on my face. "No offence, but I don't think the human coat-hanger slash key-chain holder will suit you."

Reynard knelt down next to me. He smiled reassuringly at me and gave my hand an encouraging squeeze. "Bro..." He started slowly, his eyes looking right into mine. "This _is_ going to hurt." He said softly, but loud enough for me to hear. "Very, very, very, very much..." His voice trailed off. "The metal seemed to have scurried far back in your leg, almost piercing through the other side." His expression looked pained as well. "I'm going to have to break your bones to get them out."

I cringed when I pictured what that pain would feel like.

"I'm not going to ask for your permission." He said sternly when I stayed silent, not a fan of the pain.

I nodded. I have been put through so much agony already today, so much that this will probably pale in comparison... Right?

He returned the nod and shifted in one movement over to my legs. I let out a pained gasp when he bound his fingers, even though very gently, around the rusted poles. It sent tremors through my entire body, making me feel weak, numb and even nauseated.

He let go of it as soon as he noticed it gave me more pain. "Don't you have an anaesthetic or something?" He directed to Dende.

"Just do it!" I snapped, my volume and tone harsher than what I intended it to be. "Piccolo isn't strong enough to hold Dabura off for much longer." I sat up straight, grinding on my teeth when waves of pain shot through my whole lower body. "Go, I will do it myself."

Rey slapped my hands away. "One wrong jolt and you lose use of your legs."

"Dende can heal me." I sneered through my teeth, the pain starting to get unbearable.

"Not paralysis, not even Willow can heal that." He argued.

"You are not a doctor."

"I am the closest thing you have to one." He said angrily and punched me in the nose, making me fall back, my hands instinctively flying to my face. Before I could assault him verbally or ask him why he just attacked me, a searing pain shot through my legs. I let out an involuntary scream, my back writhing upward as the pain spread to my right leg too.

"Dende." It was the first time I ever heard Rey address the Namekian by him name. "Heal him before he bleeds out." His voice was in a state of panic as he put some pressure on the circular gashes in my thighs, probably oozing blood by the litres out of the gash.

Rey was usually squeamish around blood, so I was surprised that his composure was calm. He was probably keeping himself calm and collected for my part.

"Piccolo..." I breathed through the pain, afraid that he was hurt.

Rey shot me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Gomih is there. They are kicking Dabura's butt." He sounded proud.

I laid back and relished in the feeling of my bones and flesh being restored to normal. It took Dende quite a while to finish healing me.

"All done." He said chirpily.

I sat up straight with a smile on my face. I jumped up in one swift movement and stretched the lingering soreness of my muscles away. I examined my body, the only proof that I was hurt in the first place was showed by the numerous new scars over my body.

"Thanks Dende, I am even in a better shape than I was in before!" I gushed.

He blushed. "Gosh; I guess you have your Saiyan DNA to thank for that."

I threw my arms around him, he was approximately my height. "Or thanks to the hands of the epicest guardian earth has ever seen."

He chuckled. "Or that." He said when he pulled away. He frowned at me. "Gohan, is that really the King of Demons I sense down there?" He asked in a somber tone.

I nodded. "But that is the least of our worries." I said softly before I teleported with Rey back to the desert we left Piccolo and was pleased to see that my tall green friend was unscathed.

He and my sister were dominating the battlefield, punching and kicking their way into Dabura's bruised body. The two of them were extremely powerful, and swift like a fox; I remember the Demon King's power being close to that of mine at the Cell Games. Together they reached that level of power.

I floated down to the ground, but not to the fight. I located Babidi inside the little crevice in the canyon, looking through a thick purple-covered book.

"I have helped you, now get out of my presence." He said in his raspy voice.

"Yes, and I have done _you_ a giant favour too." I aired with venom in my voice. "Call your minion off or we _will _kill him." I said slowly, he turned around, seeing in my eyes that I wasn't kidding.

"And what makes you think you are strong enough?" He challenged with a raised eyebrow, his twig-like arms crossed over his small chest.

"As you said before, you are a strong and smart wizard. Smart enough to know not to mess with me." My sentence was coated with threat.

He shrugged. "Fair enough, you will kill Dabura in a heartbeat, of that I am sure, but he has me on his side and I will not allow it."

As to prove his point he made me lose the feeling of my legs. "If you kill me you will have no defence against Vaughan." My voice was cold. "We share a common enemy, therefore a common goal too." I stared him down with my hard brown eyes. "We share the desire to kill him, and I know for a fact that you can't do that alone."

"_You_ will help me?" He asked baffled and rewarded me the feeling of my limbs back.

"No." I stated simply. "This is _not_ an alliance or a partnership." I confirmed. "You did me a favour and I will return it, but just remember that I will go to extreme lengths to protect my family and my fellow earthlings; if you just try to harm them I _will_ destroy you." My eyes narrowed. "This is your first and only warning." I sneered, remembering what he was capable of.

"Don't expect me to work with you." He shot back.

"I would prefer it if you didn't." I made it clear.

He nodded and waved a hand to the entrance of the cave, signalling me to leave. "Dabura!" He called and his red minion, batted and bruised, instantly arrived at the call.

"You summoned me." He panted.

"You will not harm this boy or anyone connected to him." He stated clearly and turned his gaze to me. "For now..."

"But sire..." He began pointing to the outside, but Babidi's icy glare silenced him. "As you wish."

I walked out of the opening but stopped before I was completely out. "Oh, and don't even think about resurrecting Buu." I shot over my shoulder, amused by the look of stunned surprise on their expression.

I flew over to the spot I saw Piccolo, Gomih and Reynard gathered. "Are you guys alright?" I asked, examining their bodies with my eyes.

"We want answers." Piccolo directed to me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"About?"

The Namekian grunted. "About what just freaking happened!" He yelled. "Why did you make a deal with that wizard and how did you get so mangled up in the first place?!"

I sighed. "Piccolo, I know you must be confused, but I have to get back to school. I plan on summoning all the Z-fighters later today... I will explain everything then."

"No, you will tell me now." He stated.

"In short, earth is in danger."

"Does this have anything to do with that Raphael you told me about?" He fished.

I nodded. "Among others..." I stared into his green eyes. "Look for my signal this afternoon. We have much to discuss."

He growled in annoyance. "That is probably all I am going to get out of you now." He said in irritation and blasted up into the sky, heading for the lookout. "That better be a hell of an explanation!" He yelled over his shoulder before he disappeared into the horizon.

I smiled at my sister and best friend. "They are probably wondering where the three of us are."

Rey frowned at me. "You got mutilated two hours ago and you want to go back to that horrid place?" He nearly shouted.

I nodded. "I am starting to raise quite a suspicion being absent all the time."

I stayed back when they walked in a steady pace forward, making ready to teleport. "Aren't you coming?" Gomih asked with a frown.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said as a dismissal before I teleported back to the region I was tortured in. I smiled when I found the blue shirt and black jeans I wore today lay in a heap on the floor. Yay, now I don't have to go home for a change of clothes.

I quickly pulled the shirt over my head and the pair of pants up my healed legs before I walked into the freezer I was held captive in. I flinched as I saw the pool of blood on the overly white floor under the spot where I was hanging earlier. Wow, I lost a lot of blood... I thought in disdain, surprised that I managed to keep conscious for such a long period of time with all that blood out of my system.

I cringed when I saw the innocent girl with the auburn hair lay near the other side of the room, her body motionless and limp.

The feeling of guilt spread through my body when an image of what a brilliant future she had bestowed for her got yanked away untimely, by _my_ hands. I sighed deeply. "It is done." I said slowly to myself, my voice sounding hollow as projected in the cold room.

_What is done cannot be undone..._ The line Lady Macbeth used after her husband killed King Duncan to ease his guilt, played around in my skull repeatedly.

I sank down next to her, stroking the clam locks away from her eyes. Something shifted inside my body; she looked so peaceful, as if she were merely in a deep slumber, instead of... of...

Dead...

I wish I could restore her life, but I knew for a fact that everybody will be against me using the Dragonballs just to resurrect one person, a person who is mediocre in their minds.

I briefly thought of trading my life for hers, like I have read the Kai's done so many times in the history books Magisterial forced down my throat, but quickly dismissed it. Not after all the trouble Magisterial and the others, especially Reynard, had done to keep me away from death's lingering fingers. It would be a harsh slap in their faces if I traded my life, and I don't think I can put my family through that again.

My only consolation was that she was away from earth, away from all its violence and corruption. There was no doubt in my mind that she wasn't in heaven, such a sweet girl wouldn't find home anywhere else.

I scooped her up in my hands, careful to avoid the blood on her neck from where I killed her and flew with her out of the building. Her soft flowery dress waved softly in the brisk wind. I found a lovely serene spot a few miles away.

A meadow concealed secretively on the near top of a hill in the adjacent desert. Waterfall, trees, colourful flowers, sparkling ponds and other greeneries all decorated the small area, giving it a majestic, almost magical feeling.

I created a hole with my ki at the foot of a giant oak tree and gently placed her in it. I floated back up and used my ki again to fill the hole with dirt. I patted the moist ground to secure their position. I found a pretty daisy next to one of the ponds and placed it on the top of the grave. I was glad her parents have already passed on; less people to explain this too and maybe she will even meet them up there.

"I hope you can forgive me." I whispered to the filled grave.

I looked up at the sky. _Take care of her._ I hoped the link between sensei and student was still intact, desperate for Magisterial to hear my words.

I propped myself from the ground, using my arms as leverage. I jumped into the sky and flew up until I was between the clouds. I allowed myself one look back before I teleported back to school.

(Erasa's POV)

_Erasa Son... _I doodled the name in every mentionable font and colour all over my notepad. I sighed and rested my head on my hands. Our children will be smart _and_ beautiful...

Hmm, our wedding day will be simple but gorgeous, the talk of the town for at least half a decade. Our wedding will be the event all other weddings are going to be compared too...

I will be dressed in a glorious white dress, princess style of course, and Gohan will wear a simple black and white tux with a tie, _not_ a bow. I shivered out of disgust. Definitely _not_ a bow...

Sigh... He will look over his shoulder dreamily with a brilliant smile on those perfect kissable lips when his eyes fall on me next to Daddy walking me down the aisle. He will reach for my hand and I will eagerly take it. He will give it a little squeeze and mutter _'I love you'_ only for my ears to hear. I will smile and pull him in for a kiss, despite not yet being given permission to kiss the groom...

I was shot out of my sweet daydream when I felt someone tap my shoulder repeatedly.

"What?!" I yelled, slamming my fists onto my desk, making my pencil case fall to the ground, my belongings scattering all around the floor.

"Are you with us Erasa?" My eyes met with the intriguing eyes of Mister Granger.

My eyes widened when I realized that I just yelled at a teacher. I smiled nervously. "I am so sorry sir." I apologized. I got to my knees and started to collect my stationary from the ground. I frowned when I didn't see any pair of feet under the desks in front of mine.

I stood up and noticed that the class was empty. "Uh, excuse me sir?" I tried to get the attention of our math teacher busy grading some papers.

He pointed a finger to the door without looking up from his desk. "The principal announced that a guest speaker is visiting the school today; everybody is at the assembly hall."

I threw my book and pencil case roughly into my satchel and stormed out of the class. "Thanks sir!" I yelled over my shoulder before I exited the class.

I trudged slowly down the hall, seeing that most of the children haven't even entered the assembly yet. My hand clutched loosely over the strand of my purple and silver Foxy satchel. I caught a reflection of myself in one of the tall windows. I couldn't help but smile. My outfit is simply gorge today, even if I have to say so myself.

The tight fitting neon blue spaghetti-top made my eyes pop and the washed-out riffled denim skirt I paired it with, gave the illusion that my hips were bigger. My legs go on forever under the black tights and the soft black heels gave me the much needed length to my petite frame.

I froze when I saw a colourfully decorated poster pinned to the announcement board. Could it be? I ran over to the wall and shrieked out of delight when I read the title. _Autumn moon dance..._ The social event of the term, AKA, the perfect excuse to get closer to Gohan...

I hopped gracefully up the four steps to the entryway of the assembly hall. My senses were assaulted with the humid stench in the air from all the breaths in the enclosed area. I crinkled my nose and held my head up high as I walked over to the seats.

I easily spotted my two best friends and found an open spot next to Sharpner; Videl sat on his other side.

"We wanted to get you, but Granger told us to leave you." Sharpner explained with apologetic eyes.

"It's okay." I smiled at him. "I had the privilege to learn the feeling when a teacher invades your personal space." I joked with a giggle.

Sharpner chuckled. "Is it as terrifying as everybody says?" He asked, genuinely curious.

I covered my mouth with my hand, preventing my ghastly laugh from escaping. "More." I stated dramatically. "And I am pretty sure he wears male make-up." I spilled.

Sharpner's eyes widened slightly. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "His whole face reeked of foundation!"

He frowned. "Makeup has a smell?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it does, silly!" I playfully punched his shoulder and pointed to my cheek. "Smell."

I turned my head to the side and leaned in closer; he mimicked the motion and took a light sniff before he pulled back.

"It smells nice." He concluded a little dazed.

I giggled. "On me it does!" I exclaimed. "But imagine that smell mixed with whiskey and diapers."

He made a disgusted face. "Ew." I breathed. "I don't even want to know where the diaper smell comes from since he's childless!"

The principal walked onto the stage with long certain strides. Her smart polished navy shoes made soft tapping sounds with each movement she made.

I chuckled at his dramatic tone. "Neither do I..." My voice trailed off.

She stepped onto the simple podium he reserved for her speeches and tapped on the microphone. My hands instinctively flew to cover my ears when the microphone let out and unearthly high-pitched screech.

"Every. Freaking. Time." Videl muttered annoyed.

"Good morning children." She said friendly and the whole school greeted her simultaneously with a: _good morning principal Ivy._

She nodded in approval. "Today we have a special guest speaker with us today." She announced. "Her name is Mandy Bennit from Hercule City's social centre." Mrs. Ivy started to applaud when a tall woman with long straight black hair walked onto the stage, everyone else soon followed. I admired her bright pink sundress which she paired off with white heels and a white belt over her thin middle. She wore no jewellery except for a petite silver watch and her makeup was kept simple too.

Some guys expressed their admiration for the young woman, looking no older than twenty-five, by whistling.

"She's hot." Sharpner whispered next to me, making me role my eyes.

"Hey there." She greeted enthusiastically and turned her head to the principal. "Thank you Ivy for giving me the opportunity to visit your fine school." Her head turned to us again. "By a raise of hands, how many of you are sexually active?"

I groaned and leaned sank down into my seat. Seriously, of all the things to talk about...

Most of the kids stayed quiet but a few arrogant boys in higher grades raised their hands.

She nodded and clamped her hands together as she walked to the centre of the stage. "Well..."

"All of us have already had the birds and the bees talk!" A girl in one of the front rows interrupted.

"Not me!" An immature boy yelled. "I know nothing about this particular subject." A lot of the kids around him burst into laughter. "Please teach me miss."

The speaker chuckled. "Very funny, but I am sure all of you have had some form of the talk; whether coming from your parents, friends, the internet..." She hesitated as she eyed us. "Personal experience..."

Some of the boys made acknowledging fists in the air.

"At your age, you're going to have a lot of urges, especially if you are in a relationship." She continued. "You're going to want to take off your clothes, and touch each other. But if you do touch each other, you will get Chlamydia and die." Her words clung to the air like a bad piece of cheese.

The wooden door creaked open in the back of the room. Everyone in the back seats, including me, turned their head in the direction of the sound of sleek footsteps. The limited light only made it possible for me to identify that he was a boy, but his face stayed concealed in a shadow, but as soon as a ray of sunlight, escaping from an open strand in the blinds, lighted up the persons behind, I knew exactly who it was.

Curvy and firm; one could see by the way the fabric of his jeans hugged his buttocks, that lots of hours of training and exercise has contributed to its perfectness. Not a pancake butt and also not a large one, meaning that he could jump and when he hits the ground there will be no excessive jiggling.

_Gohan_; nobody else has an ass like that.

I stood up, waving for the boy searching for a seat while ignoring the stares random students shot me. I suppressed a sigh as the boy spotted me. I smiled, it reminded me so much of our first encounter when he was new in school.

He pushed by our other classmates who sat in the same row as me, muttering apologies and _excuse me's _as he accidently bumped into a few of them. He finally fell down in the chair next to me, seeming a little out of breath.

I noticed that his black hair was ruffled more wildly than usual, but the style suited him, making his heart-shaped face look taller. His set of brows was solemn as he stared out blankly in front of him, looking as if he were lost in his mind, not seeing anything.

He was handsome, dark hair falling across his light-skinned face, and vibrant, curious-coloured eyes flashed through the haphazard strands. His jaw was firm but slightly babyish, and his nose petite and pointed but slightly crooked, like it had been broken a few times and left to its imperfections. There was an odd lightness about his eyes, though, and a small curve to his lips, as if there were something terribly funny only he knew the answer to, and it was that brief, wicked glance I caught that said maybe he hadn't broken it, but he knew what it looked like. And I liked that. The hint of danger, made him seem more like something he wasn't.

That was just it; what I found so appealing about the boy sitting next to me. He wasn't the blindingly beautiful hero authors always used as the lead roles in their novels. He was handsome, boyishly handsome: the trait that placed him far above all the other boys who was more attractive than him.

"Hey, what did I miss?" My heart skipped a beat at his boyish grin. I sighed internally. My eyes bored into his; a pair of eyes, the colour that could make the richest dark Belgium chocolate look like a helping of poop.

I smiled my most charming smile. "Not much, school has been a drag today." I answered truthfully at the uneventful morning.

He nodded at my explanation, seeming relieved. "And this?" He pointed to the speaker at the front.

Right on queue Mandy Bennit continued her speech. "Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant and die! Don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up, just don't do it, OK, at least not until you are married, promise?"

"Oh." He said slowly and leaned back in his seat, staring in front of him indifferently.

I shrugged. "I guess the school thought it was about time that we lose our innocence."

He chuckled. "I feel violated." He said dramatically, making me giggle.

"You've got a little something..." My voice trailed off as my hand reached out for his face. I rubbed the spot on his jaw I saw a little dark stain, making him stiffen. Maybe chocolate? I speculated but frowned when I felt the dry, almost chalk-like texture on my index finger.

"Thanks."

I looked at the red consistency on my index finger. My eyes widened. _Blood..._

"I ate a jelly doughnut." He whispered to me. "I always eat with my whole face."

I chuckled; it was a more relieved sound than one caused by humour.

"Nerd, you are back." Sharpner noticed when he saw my attention wasn't at the speech.

"Yeah..." Gohan answered curtly.

"You should pay attention, I am sure that you will learn something." He teased.

He chuckled. "I think I got it." He said slowly. "If I ever try to reproduce I am going to die."

Sharpner laughed. "Unless you are married." He mimicked Mandy's voice almost perfectly.

Videl's head popped out from Sharpner's side with a deep frown on her brow. "Where have you been?" She asked angrily.

Gohan pointed to his mouth. "I had an appointment at the dentist."

"What dentist?" She asked suspiciously.

"I believe his name is Mike; a dancing tooth is painted on the wall of his office." He tried to explain.

"Why did you go?" She continued interrogating him.

"To fill a cavity."

"What time was your appointment?"

"At nine."

"Ha!" She exclaimed, pointing to her watch. "It's eleven; a filling doesn't take two hours." She sounded smug.

He frowned. "My appointment had to be moved because the dentist had to schedule an emergency jaw surgery on a six-year-old."

Videl's face fell. "Whatever, I still had to do that stupid biology activity alone." She hissed through her teeth.

Gohan smiled apologetically. "I will review it later."

Videl's frown deepened. "Are you saying I didn't do it right?" She accused, a hinge of offence clinging to her voice.

He sighed softly. "No, I didn't say it. It is a team project, so I will be happy to do my share."

"I already did it." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Never mind then." He spat.

"You there, quiet!" One of the prefects shushed us. We were doomed to listen to another half hour of tortured talk about the interspecies cha-cha which, to make things even more awkward, included pictures...

As we walked out of the hall, slowly making our way toward the only exit at the back of the building, I hooked my arm in with Gohan's. He looked surprised by the motion but didn't break the contact.

"Have you ever endured a torture worse than that?" I exclaimed with my hands flying around my body.

He laughed a deep laugh. "I don't think I have."

We moved through the door together and I felt so flattered when he lead me out the door first, shielding me from the masses trying to shove past us.

"I can't believe she talked through our entire break." I complained, rubbing my stomach.

"I am sure a lot of those other guys didn't mind." He joked. "You hungry?" He asked, holding a energy bar my way.

I wanted to be polite and say no, but my rumbling stomach gave me away.

He chuckled, such a natural sound. He tore the wrapping of the bar off and broke it in half, giving one of it to me. "At least take half." He offered.

I smiled and took the bar out of his hand, grazing some of his fingers with mine on purpose. _Lightning..._

I finished my half in three small bites as where he gobbled it up in one chomp.

I pointed to the glittery poster on the bulletin board as we walked by it. "Do you have a date for the dance?" I asked in my most charming voice. Batting my eyelashes and biting my lower lip.

He blinked a few times. "Dance?" He asked.

I frowned. "Uhm, hello, the Autumn Moon Dance." I exclaimed with big eyes. "It's two weeks from now." I filled him in.

"Oh, never heard of it."

I trailed my finger down his upper arm, surprised to feel some major toning. He must work out a lot, I admired. "So, since you don't even know about it, you don't have a date." I fished.

He chuckled. "I suppose I don't."

"Me neither." I said chirpily.

His lips twitched up in a crooked smile. "You sound happy about that." He observed, stopping at his locker to get his history book. Thankfully I had mine already in my bag.

"Yeah, because it means we can go together."

He smiled softly, as if amused. Yay, I must look cute. "Uh, yeah sure, sounds like fun." He answered. "What does one wear to such an occasion?" He asked casually.

I playfully punched his chest. Hmmm, more tonnage... "You're so funny." I gushed and walked over to the double desk Videl and I shared in the middle of the class.

"Guess what?" I squealed.

"You asked Gohan to the dance and he said yes?" She guessed.

I laughed. "It is freaky how well you know me."

She shrugged with a smile on her face. "Eight years is a long time."

I smiled. "It is." I agreed and took her hands in mine. "Now it's your turn." I said deviously.

She groaned. "Please don't."

I snickered. "Oh yes; we are going to snag you the Gold Fighter!"

"I don't even know his name." She argued.

I rolled my eyes. "That's no reason not to ask him; I bet he looks smoking in a tux."

She moaned. "I am sure he already has a date."

I slapped her on her shoulder. "You are going to ask him!" I ordered.

"Stopped being a weenie, Videl." Sharpner, who sat in front of us, chimed in. "You have faced a lot worse on the battlefield, don't wimp out in actual life."

She scoffed angrily. "It's not like you have a date."

He smiled smugly. "I do actually." He winked at Videl. "I am sorry to break it to you sister, but you are the only dateless one between the three of us.

"Who?" Videl fished with an annoyed tone.

"Angela." He answered. "She cornered me earlier and attacked when I rejected her. She is kinda hot, so I thought what the heck!"

"You are a pig." Videl retorted in a disgusted tone.

He shrugged and turned his attention to the lecture again.

My eyes widened. "We forgot to scan the school for _him_!" I realized. "That graphic Mandy had to steal our break!"

She chuckled. "Don't worry, E, I already thought about a plan B." Her voice trailed off mysteriously.

"Yes?"

"I used my status to get the password to the school's files." She smiled. "I told them I had to brush through suspects for a burglary, fitting the description of a teenager."

I high-fived her. "Nice!" I exclaimed. Being the daughter of a hero certainly has it perks.

"I know, right?" She gushed bashfully. "So I was thinking we get a few snacks and stuff and scan through the files after school at my house. Maybe a sleepover?" She suggested.

"Totally!" I agreed enthusiastically.

"Can I come?" Sharpner interrupted.

"Yeah sure; I think you will enjoy looking through pictures of cute guys." Videl joked.

A disgusted expression paused on his features. "Count me out." He said slowly. "I have to wash my hair tonight."

"Girls, I am trying to give a class here." The teacher directed to us. "If you keep disrupting the class like this I will have no choice but to move you."

We nodded in unison. "It won't happen again miss." Videl apologized for the both of us.

I smiled broadly. "This is going to be so much fun!" I whispered excitedly.

(Gohan's POV)

The rest of the school day was uneventful and passed by very slowly. I was very antsy to get out when the final bell rang. I waited for Reynard and Gomih to meet me in the quiet section of the park where we usually get together before we teleported back home.

I used instantaneous movement to teleport us to the lookout, where Piccolo was already waiting. "Everyone is already on their way." He informed me. "They will be here shortly."

I nodded, remembering feeling my former sensei emit the signal we initiated a few years back when the androids struck as the call to get everyone together.

Krillin and Eighteen were first to arrive after my dad and Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu soon followed. Trunks and Vegeta were last to arrive.

"This better be good Namek." Vegeta started.

"Actually, it is Gohan who initiated the meeting." Piccolo corrected.

Dad frowned. "What is going on Gohan?"

I walked into the centre of the little circle we stood in. "You better dust off your training gear guys; earth is in for a hell of a ride..."

**...**

_Training time! Damn, they are going to have to train day and night to prepare for what's coming! *suspenseful voice* But will it be enough? _

_Hahaha, anyway, until next time! _

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! _


	11. Chapter 11: Ambushed

_Hey guys! I am currently in university now! It is soooooooo much fun, but I'll have to be brief... First years aren't allowed internet for the first month, so I am secretly publishing this in the bathroom of my dorm! XD Shhhhhhhh..._

Thank you for all the nice reviews and to the few new subscribers. 

_*happy reading! _

**CHAPTER 11: Ambushed**

The wind made a high-pitched whooshing sound as it blew artistically through the buildings and trees. The palm trees danced in perfect rhythm with the melodic symphony of the wind, swaying to the left, swaying to the right. A few birds joined in the wondrous play of nature and chirped and tweeted in perfect harmony with the trees and wind.

I was standing close enough to edge of the lookout podium to see the woods down on earth, stretching on for miles with a few small villages peeking out from the clear areas in the overgrowth. I recognised a peculiar one near the Tangalooki river as the village, Chazke, Lime lived in. I made a mental note to go say hello to her sometime; I have seen her only a few times since the Cell Games two years ago.

My eyes scanned over the small but noticeable field just next to the village. The beautiful view of the field is apparently ideal to calm a stormy mood. Instead, her empty promises placed even more stress on my already shaky life.

It was quiet outside and slightly hazy in the field. It's just green. Green grass and green trees everywhere with moss-covered trunks and a green hill smiled in the distance. There were no colors, no flowers, no joy. It's just a big green mess.

Dark storm clouds hung heavily in the sky with the promise of more rain, reflecting my troubled mind.

Suddenly a hoarse cackling jerked me to a stop. When I looked up I saw five perfect goose silhouettes flying in a little opening of sunlight that fought its way through the ominous clouds. They fly carelessly and free in the air to an unknown destination.

They prod each other constantly with their cackling, as if encouraging each other to do their best. When the leader got tired another goose took his place. On that way they helped each other to get to the final destination. Not one of them is exploited or ostracized, they are equals. They fly together in harmony and they seem comfortable with each other's company.

I wish _that _similar fairness and humanity was in my world. I wish that the world would treat me and their fellow mankind like those geese all treat each other. People should be kinder to each other and everyone should be given their place in the sun.

I looked back to the lush green plains which now gained a fabulous sparkle. The small measure of consolation which the geese flew in made the entire field sparkle, but a dark cloud quickly obscured the dazzling sunrays, transforming the field into a dull piece of land again.

The clouds are now threatening and dark, but I will never forget that moment of intense splendor and beauty. The sun had deemed me worthy enough to be sprinkled with a few sunrays too, so that I could catch a little radiance along with the rest of the field.

A perfect harmony...

Maybe it's stupid, but I still cling to the hope that somewhere in this fertile plain lays my resignation. Resignation from the extreme responsibilities that Dad and the planet bestowed on me. There was still a small part of me that yearned for normality, but as soon as my eyes met with the frightened pairs on some of my comrades, a protective instinct flushed through my body and my blood boiled for a fight.

"What do you mean we are in for a hell of a ride?" Krillin asked worriedly with big eyes. "Please tell me you are taking us to a theme park."

"Stop being such a coward." Vegeta reprimanded with disgust in his tone. "You won't be able to make a worthwhile contribution anyway, so you can fulfil your role as being our cheerleader."

I chuckled, ignoring Vegeta's demeaning insults. "I am afraid not Krillin." I placed my hand on his shoulder for support.

I sighed softly. "Earth is the target for a whole army of villains, two of them, Vaughan and Raphael, whose powers stand out from the rest." I gestured a hand to my father when I saw his mouth open slightly, ready to ask a question.

"They are after a powerful wizard who is hidden on our planet." I explained.

Krillin laughed nervously. "Why don't we just hand that wizard to them; crisis averted!" He exclaimed successfully with wild gestures all around his short frame.

"The problem with that plan is that it will lead them to our planet and to me..." My voice trailed off.

"To you?" Dad asked worriedly.

"They feel threatened by the fact that Gohan is so strong and _not_ on their side; they offered him a spot in that crappy army and he obviously declined, but now he has an ever greater target on his back... They won't take the risk of keeping Gohan, whose power may be greater than theirs, alive." Reynard explained in a tactful tone of while, never taking his eyes off me.

"So that is a no on my idea..." Krillin said softly.

"Why are they creating an army?" Trunks asked with a frown. "If that Raphael and Vaughan are so strong on their own, why do they need so much backup?"

Eighteen looked at me. "Let me guess; they want to take over the world." She interjected.

I shook my head. "Strangely, no." I answered truthfully. "His main goal is to take out all the protectors of the universe." I placed my hands on Rey's shoulders. "There are thirteen of us, sixteen if you count Magisterial and the Supreme Kais; they aren't strong enough to take us all down."

Trunks' mouth fell agape. "Us?" He repeated.

I nodded. "I am one of them."

"One of what?" Piccolo stared at me.

"A member of the Magisterial Guard; a group of protectors set out to maintain peace in all of the galaxies." I explained fully.

"When did that happen?" Krillin asked with a frown.

I hesitated. "Eight years ago."

Everyone except Dad, Gomih, Reynard and Piccolo, who already knew about my history, gasped. "Let me get this straight." Vegeta started, his arms were crossed over his chest in defiance. "You got recruited to be a protector when you were five years old?!" His voice was filled with disbelief.

I paused, trying to figure out how to explain this. "Well, you see, I am kind of from the future..." I blabbered out, the best explanation I could come up with.

"I think you are confusing yourself with me." Trunks said slowly, as if he were talking to a crazy person.

I took a deep breath, stopping myself from snapping at him. "No..." I said slowly, mimicking his tone. "This is hard to explain." I admitted and sat cross-legged on the tiled floor, staring up at the many faces surrounding me. "I am going to need you guys to keep a very open mind."

The several faces nodded and I took that as a signal to continue my explanation. "The Cell Games you remember is a fluke." Confused expressions rested on their faces. "I, Trunks and my dad died in the real one. They got wished back, but I didn't, because I got recruited." I hesitated a moment, giving them a moment to process the information. "I received intense training for years before I actually met Raphael for the first time; our first real clash happened another few years later here on earth at the tournament that will take place four years from now. It was a gruesome battle and basically comes down to a final showdown between the two of us. I initially won but he got resurrected somehow, catching me off guard and kidnapping me. He wanted to take me to the dark realm and force me to work for them, but someone, who I later learned was the actual future me, sent me back into the past, back to the Cell Games... Giving me a second chance." I explained thoroughly.

I waited for some sort of reaction of the gang, but they were stunned to silence. Piccolo leaned against one of the pillars. "Your behaviour at the Cell Games makes much more sense now." He commented.

"If that really happened, why don't I have any memory of it?" Vegeta challenged.

"You are mortal; the time shift affected you, erasing your memories in the process. I, myself was affected by it, I had little memories about my afterlife at first, but through meditation I managed to get the most of them back."

"I don't believe you." Vegeta said firmly.

"Why not, we all do?" Krillin exclaimed. "He couldn't have made all that up!" He defended.

"You don't have to." I said. "As long as you believe this: Earth. Is. In. Danger." I emphasized each word. "They can strike any moment, but rest assure, it won't be in the near future. I made a deal with the wizard they are after and he placed a protective barrier around earth; they won't be able to locate us." I said reassuringly. "I think they are going to strike in four years' time, during the martial arts tournament, but just to be safe, I would recommend that you train hard."

Vegeta scoffed. "This is a waste of my time; I don't need a reason to train." He said as a dismissal before he blasted into the air.

"Always a pleasure Veggie." I yelled after him.

"I told you to not call me that." He shouted before he flashed out of earshot.

"Okay." Piccolo clapped his hands together. "Who is taking the first session in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

(Videl's POV)

Diiiing-Dong.

I dashed down the stairs after I heard the chime-like song of our doorbell. I clamped both my hands on the polished wooden railing and shifted all my weight to my forearms as I lifted myself up, catapulting myself off the staircase.

I smiled as the sensation of flying through the air aroused around my whole being. For a few seconds I imagined myself being airborne between the clouds and mountains, flying with my arms outstretched from my body, laughing at the carelessness feeling of having no problems and no worries...

Thud. My dreams of flying were shattered as soon as gravity nailed me to the floor. I softly landed on the fluffy velvet-red carpet at the foot of the stairs in a crouching stance with my right hand clenched firmly next to me for support and my left knee outstretched from my body for balance.

I jumped up and straightened my back as I walked over to the door.

I looked at my watch, wondering who it could be since I was expecting Erasa at five and it is only three. I opened the door slowly, ready to attack if need may be.

"Mom?" I asked, confused that she was in my doorway. I haven't seen her in over a year, yet as she stands in front of me it feels as if she never left. It was like looking in a well-groomed mirror. Her face, much similar than my own, except for the eyes, I got my father's eyes, were exactly the same. Her straightened black hair flowed gracefully down to her shoulders. Everything about her was the same, except her hair, it was shorter, down to her shoulders now and she had a fringe. She was clothed in a classy grey dress, clinging tight to her body like a second skin to her knees.

"Videl." She said my name as a greeting.

I stepped back a step while swinging the large door more open. "Please come in." I gestured for her to get inside.

She nodded and walked in, careful not to touch me as she scraped by me to the entryway. She was looking around as I lead her to the living room even though she has been in here numerous times. I sat on one of the brown leather sofas and she sat down on one of the seats oppose me.

I stared at her expectantly, wondering why she would just arrived unannounced back home. I tried to read her face, but it was expressionless, as always.

"Should I get Dad?" I asked to break the thick unbearable silence.

She shook her head. "I called him earlier; he said he will be down in a minute." She said.

I nodded. "Oh okay."

I played with my fingers, just staring at her. She was gazing out of the window, looking uncomfortable.

"How have you been?" I asked with interest; I haven't heard of her in over six month.

She turned her head to me slowly, her nose held high in the air. "Good." She answered curtly. "I got a prestige job at one of the firms in West City."

"That's good." I said slowly, sad that she managed to build a life for her without me.

She nodded. "It is." She eyed me up and down. "You have grown." She noted.

"I am a teenager; that is kinda what we do." I snapped, losing my temper.

She raised an eyebrow at my hostility. "Your attitude seemed to have grown too."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked annoyed.

She pulled out a bunch of papers from her purse. "I came to finalize the divorce." She said in her diplomatic voice. "I drew up the papers up myself so I don't believe your father would find anything wrong with it." She looked up at me from under her thick, perfectly mascara'd eyelashes. "He gets full custody of you."

I stared at her, my mouth slightly agape at her tone.

"I will pay alimony of course." She searched around in her purse and took out her red leathery wallet. She took out a few hundreds and handed them to me. "Here is a little head start on your allowance."

I nodded. "Let me guess, then you will disappear again."

"I am going back to my home if that is what you mean." She said defensively, still holding the few paper notes out toward me.

"Remember when this was your home?" I asked.

She sighed loudly and placed the cash on her lap. "Where is your father?" She diverted the topic, staring at the staircase.

I stared at the giant square-shaped clock over the fireplace. "He is probably in his dojo." I answered curtly; he always trains his pupils from three to four. I stood up from my seat, not in the mood to make small-talk with a woman I barely knew anymore.

"Videl..." She called, preventing me from leaving the room. I stood firmly and clenched my fists as I turned to look over my shoulder at her. She stared at me with pity in her blue eyes. "There is something I have to tell you." She said slowly in a badly composed voice; I detected a hint of guilt in her tone.

I crossed my arms over my chest, immediately on the defence. "What?" I asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

She gestured one of her perfectly manicured hands to the seat oppose her I sat in before. "I would prefer it if you sit down."

"I prefer standing." I back chatted.

Anger flashed in her murky eyes for a second, but she quickly retained it and replaced it with motherly authority. "Suit yourself." She said softly and scooted up in her chair; she was sitting on the edge of the royal-styled seat now.

She clapped her delicate fair hands together and hunched over in my direction. I noticed that her legs were kept next to each other, as if they were glued together. I rolled my eyes; always so prim and proper.

"The reason I want to finalize the divorce is because..." She hesitated, trying to read my blank expression. "I have found another man." She completed her sentence finally after a few prolonged seconds.

My mouth fell agape out of shock. "Why?" I asked louder than I had anticipated.

She frowned, surprised by my question. "Your father isn't the only man out there in the world." She said with strict eyes. "I was lonely and depressed." A soft smiled spread on her full blush-coloured lips. "Then I met Phil." Her eyes got a faraway look in them and I knew she was miles away from me right now.

"Whatever." I said in a monotone. "You can date whoever you want."

"We are engaged." She said slowly before I could escape the room.

I spun around and looked at her with eyes filled with betrayal. Despite my disposition of sitting earlier, I slowly sank down into one of the chairs.

"I understand that you must be upset..." She started.

"How could you do this to me?" I accused, interrupting her. "It only took you a year to forget about the life you had with me and dad; only a year to erase all the wonderful times we had together." I stared at her with hatred in my gaze. "I am surprised it took so long."

She returned to look with a soft gaze. "Phil and I have talked, and we both agreed that it would be best if you didn't come visit me." She said in a monotone. "Calling and e-mailing is fine though."

"You are cutting me out of your life?" My voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. "Why?" I asked when she didn't answer my first pained query.

Her hand moved to her belly and she rubbed it slowly in a circular motion. My eyes widened as I clicked what this was all about.

"You are pregnant." I was surprised by how calm my voice sounded, even though my mind was racing.

She smiled softly. "You got your keen eyes from me."

I stared at her uncomfortably, not knowing what to say to her. "How long are you?" I broke the silence after a few awkward minutes.

"A month." She answered proudly with a giant smile. "I guess I am one of the lucky ones who don't show right away."

I nodded. "Boy or girl?"

She shrugged. "We want it to be a surprise." I flinched when she happily talked about her and her new lover as 'we', the way she used to reference us as a family.

"Don't blame yourself." She said when her eyes met with my sad gaze. "It isn't your fault." She said slowly. "We just don't want your father to be part of our baby's life; we don't want him to corrupt her mind."

I shot up, my eyes wild. "What does that have to do with anything?!" I questioned loudly. "I am not my father!" I shouted. "I am half you too, Mom, or have you forgotten that you also carried me around in your stomach for nine months?!" My blood was boiling.

She held her arms over her chest in defence. "I know sweetheart." She said in a soothing tone; she hasn't called me that in years. "But I think it best to leave my past life in the past and start anew completely."

Tears burned behind my eyes and I sank back down into the sofa. I refuse to cry. I stared up at the bright chandelier in the centre of the room, making my unshed tears disperse due to the brightness. I had a million of nasty things in reserve to snap at her, to insult and curse her so badly that the ocean wouldn't even be able to wash her off, but as I saw how her faced glowed, the sincerity of her smile and the loving way she stared down at her stomach while she gently rubbed it, my heart broke into thousands of pieces, making my mind and mouth go completely blank and numb.

"I am proud of you for taking it so well." She said after a while with a soft smile as her eyes ran over my blank and emotionless expression.

I nodded with a fake smile planted on my features. "Bye." I greeted. "Send my love to your fiancé." I stood up and ran my eyes over her features and frame for a final time; memorizing her image by taking a mental picture. This is what I am going to remember as the last time I will ever see the person who gave birth to me. "I wish you all the best in life."

"The same." I cringed; the last words my mother will ever speak to me. She smiled at me and I could feel her eyes following me as I walked down the pathway to the entryway. I gave her a final wave before I turned to the staircase, moving out of her view. I turned my gaze to the top of the staircase and ran with all my might up to my room.

I kicked my slippers off and quickly slipped into a pair of my black and white converse shoes. I rummaged my closet for a raincoat and swiftly threw it over my shoulders as I darted down the stairs.

"Dad, I am going out!" I yelled before I ran out of the door, hoping that he heard me all the way from the other side of the mansion.

I didn't really know where I was going; all I knew was that I wanted to get out of the enclosed space of my house. As soon as I was outside of our gate I started running. I ran at full speed down the pavement, not giving a shit that people was shooting me stares and judgemental looks. The ground blurred below me as I felt a surge of adrenaline. The steady thump of my footsteps echoed in my ears and sweat beaded on my forehead, causing my hair to cling to it as my throat ached for air, more air. The delicious rush of wind past my face thrilled me. My muscles stretched, pushed harder. My pace evened out and my legs made the track fly under me.

The lightning thundered ominously above, making certain areas of the thick navy-coloured clouds turn bright white before it turned to its original colour again. My feet made sloshing sounds against the damp pavement until I stopped running after what seemed like hours.

I hunched forward and planted my hands over my knees for support as I panted. My legs felt like lead and my lungs were burning. I looked up and noticed that I was in a parking lot outside a fast food restaurant.

My eyes fell upon a lonely empty glass bottle of Coke. For a moment I felt sorry for it, seeing myself in it: rejected by its owner and left abandoned. A scowl manifested on my face and I retracted my leg before shooting it forward with all my might. The defenceless bottle was sent flying through the air, until it reached its destination: the dirty bricked wall of the restaurant.

"I am not as weak as you!" I yelled as the glass shattered on the wall, scattering into thousands of pieces. "I will show you; I will show all of you!" I yelled aimlessly at the sky. I sank down and curled my arms around me legs, hugging myself. I buried my head in my lap, shielding it from the stinging cold raindrops. No sobs escaped my throat; I just sat in silence for what seemed like half an hour in the empty parking lot.

I picked myself up from the ground and started walking in the direction of my home with determined long strides. She will regret doing this to me. I decided. Regret it so bad...

"Videl!" My head turned instinctively at the call of my name. I was surprised to see Gohan stand with a broad smile on his face in front of me. The loose-fitting white sweater made his skin look paler, but the look suited him.

He was dressed very casually in sweatpants, sneakers and that loose sweater. I pointed to the brown paper bag in his right hand. "Getting some takeout?" I asked, trying to make small-talk.

He stared down at the bag in his hands. He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, my mother wasn't in the mood for cooking and the rest of us can't cook to save our lives, so."

"There are four members in your household."

He nodded. "Yup." He answered cheerily.

"Why do you have enough food for ten people?" I asked after counting the outlines of four Styrofoam boxes in the bag.

"You are very observant." He said with a smile.

I smiled bitterly. "Yeah, I get that from my mother."

"Are you alright?" He asked with a concerned expression as I started to walk away.

"Just peachy, thanks for asking." I shot over my shoulder.

I stared at him as he started to walk next to me; surprised that he actually managed to keep with my tedious pace. "What are you doing?" I asked a little harshly.

He shrugged indifferently with a barely traceable smile on his lips. "I guess I am following a troubled classmate to wherever." He said nonchalantly.

I turned to him, planting my feet firmly in the cement of the pavement. "Let's get one thing straight, I am not troubled." I poked his chest agitatedly, frowning due to the fact that I felt more muscle-mass than I had anticipated, but ignored it as all my negative emotions flew to the surface. "I don't know why you think you know people when you clearly don't. I am in a good mood, and besides you have no right to question my feelings." I went on a rant.

He smiled a crooked smile. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, looking at me through his smouldering lashes.

I didn't want to admit this to him, and I will never, but I actually did. I felt lighter.

He chuckled when I didn't answer and lifted the two brown paper bags up in the air above his shoulders. "My dad gets pretty upset when the food is cold." He said as a greeting and waved at me before turning around and walking back into the direction of the restaurant.

"Bye." I greeted, actually feeling glad that I had run into him. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

***

I fell down on my bed; my soft mattress hugged my body. "This is useless." I moaned and pulled my continental white pillow under my head.

I was vaguely aware of Erasa sliding her long fingers under my wrist. "We have only gone through the tenth-, eleventh- and twelve grade boys." She reasoned and pulled me back up. She was surprisingly strong for a girl her size.

I stared at the LCD-laptop screen in disgust. "Yeah and that took us six hours!" I shouted. Erasa frowned and placed her rose-fragrant hand over my mouth.

"It is unladylike to shout like a sailor." She reprimanded in a high voice.

"I am not the one who keeps pausing when they see a cute boy! And here I thought you only had eyes for Gohan." I bit her hand, agitated and feeling depressed. She pulled it away quickly. "You are an animal!" She shouted, rubbing her palm.

I stuck my tongue childishly out at her. "It's not ladylike to shout, remember?" I mocked.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It has been a long fruitless afternoon, and we are both tired and dispirited." She said slowly. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around the room. "Where is the chocolate?!" She yelled, crawling off the bed to my desk. She yanked the packaging open, making a few of the chocolate balls scatter across the room, but that didn't stop her from gobbling it up.

"If our classmates only could see you now." I said slowly, shaking my head side to side as I talked.

Her head snapped to me, her eyes dark and her mouth stained with chocolate. She regained her composure and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before she rose and walked back to my bed. She plopped down on the mattress and I had to shoot my hand out for the laptop to prevent it from spilling down the covers.

"That's a good girl." I cooed.

She smiled. "I lost myself for a moment there." She pointed to the watch. "It is already past midnight, on a school day, I might add and we still haven't found anything."

"We only have our grade left." I said encouragingly.

Her face lifted. "We should check out Gohan's stats!"

I groaned, but didn't resist. I searched for our detailed class register and opened it. My eyes scanned the screen his name; I was glad that the entries were listed alphabetically. "There!" Erasa squealed when she saw his name and pointed to the screen. I clicked on it and a page with all his stats and a picture of him appeared on my screen.

Name: Gohan  
Surname: Son  
Age: 13  
Date of Birth: 22 May 1998  
Student ID: 0089411296  
Gender: Male  
Height: 1,58  
Weight: 55 Kg  
Intelligent quotient: 140  
Mental status: Stable

I fell back on my bed, not caring about his information like Erasa did. I listened to her as she squealed, giggled, scrolled down, sighed, oh and ah at what she saw on his profile.

"Listen to this." She gushed and cleared her throat. "People have many ambitions in life - some want to be famous, some want to invent, however my life goals are a bit different. I genuinely want to reach the world through my talents and the love I have to offer. People say you don't need much to be happy and I believe them. When I envision my future, I imagine coming home to a beautiful and supportive woman from my job at Capsule Corporation as a scientist, which is more than enough to get us by and provide what we need. Why is _this,_ the life I see for myself? I can't predict the future, but I can manifest an image and describe to you what I want but it doesn't seem practical. Creating a picture for my future creates boundaries and with boundaries follows limiting possibilities. Possibilities are everything to me and without them how can I dream?" She read out loud, actually sounding a little emotional.

"Wasn't that beautiful?" She asked, but I knew she didn't want an answer from me. "That's the short essay he wrote in with his entry exams. No wonder the guy got the best score in Orange Star High's history!"

"You know, I thought Gohan was the Gold Fighter for a while." I admitted, trying to avert the topic to something I could contribute in.

She frowned. "Why would you think that?"

I walked over to my desk and opened the top drawer where I pulled an old newspaper article out about him defeating my dad. Her eyes followed me until I was sitting next to her on my bed again. I positioned the photo of him next to Gohan's student ID.

"Don't they look the same to you?" I asked.

She pouted and leaned in closer to the screen. "I guess they have a few characteristics similar, but I won't call them identical." She said carefully. "But their hair, face shape, eye-colour and body build all differ."

I nodded at her observation. Now that I knew for a fact that it wasn't him, all the differences between the two became more clear. "I thought I had him; I tried to trick him, telling both him and Gohan to be at the tournament." I frowned at the memory. "But both of them showed up at the tournament and Gohan was sitting with us while the Gold Fighter was fighting my dad, so it can't be him."

"Thank goodness." She shot me a look of relief. "It would have been disastrous if he was indeed the Gold Fighter. Could you imagine how terrible it will have been to like the same boy?"

I chuckled. "Thank goodness." I repeated. "And I don't like the Gold Fighter by the way!" I defended.

Her bright blue eyes made a perfect circle in her eyeball. "Sure you don't." She said sarcastically. "But you still have to ask him to the dance though."

I shrugged, trying to look as if I didn't care when I actually did. "He is the most acceptable choice from the selection of boys in our class." I said formally, earning me another eye-roll.

"You should seal the deal with a kiss." She bubbled out enthusiastically out of the blue.

I look away from her, trying to hide my blush, but nothing escaped those beady little investigator eyes of hers. "I don't like him like that."

"What's not to like?" She persuaded, her eyes widened. "I know how you can ask him!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"We could stage a crime, and he will swoop in and save the day!" She clutched her hands over her chest. "Directly after school tomorrow, so you know he will be there!"

"Not bad, not bad at all..." My voice trailed off.

(Gohan's POV)

I smiled and walked with closed eyes out of the school building, my head faced to the clouded sky. School was especially boring today; I really didn't learn anything.

I froze when I heard an explosion and stared intently at the thick black smoke rising from a spot not too far from the school. I threw my backpack into Gomih's arms and bolted in the direction of the accident.

I made a quick dive in an alley where I transformed and jumped up the dumpster and then to the roof of the building. I rushed over to the side of the scraper and stared down at the chaos below. Random pedestrians were screaming hysterically and running around in circles, some actually managing to make it to their vehicles and sped away.

I scanned the area, trying to see what the cause of the attack was, but couldn't find any clue to lead me to the answer. I jumped off the building and landed with my knees hunched on the ground below.

Don't tell me Vaughan and Raphael tracked earth down?!

I walked over to the building I was sure the explosion was coming from, and as soon as I walked through the threshold another boom thundered through the building. I ran in with an immense speed and looked around feverously, only to find a boombox-like radio sitting casually on a barstool in the centre of the giant room.

I frowned in confusion as I walked over to the stereo, turning it off as I reached it. What is the meaning of this? I wondered in my mind.

"What happened?" A worried voice rang from behind me. "Did anyone get hurt?"

I turned around to meet the notorious protector of Hercule City. "No." I answered in a levelled voice, pointing to the boombox. "I think someone tried to prank the neighbourhood or something."

"Who would do such a thing?" She asked angrily, but I could detect a hint of innocence clinging to her voice. "Now the whole area is rallied up."

I shrugged. "At least no one got hurt." I covered.

She nodded. "At least." She repeated. Her gaze suddenly turned determined and she clenched her fists next to her side as she walked over to me.

"I want to ask you something?" She made it sound like a question.

I chuckled. "Shoot." I encouraged.

She stopped walking when she was about one step away from me. "You are in my school, right?"

I frowned at the question. "Yeah, I didn't lie to you the other day." I defended.

She nodded. "Then you must have heard about the dance happening in two weeks?"

I nodded with a smile, proud of myself for actually knowing about a social gathering. "The Autumn Moon dance." I clarified; the one I was accompanying Erasa to.

She gulped. "That's the one." She looked me straight in the eyes. "I want you do be my date." She didn't make it sound like a request, rather a full blown command.

My eyes widened when I realized that I had to say no. I can't accompany tow girls to the blasted thing, can I?!

"Videl, I am flattered, really, but..." I stopped talking as something else started to occupy my lips.

Videl...

...

So, what did you think? *curious expression*

Don't forget to drop me a review!


	12. Chapter 12: Plan Of Action

Heeeey there dear reader! :D I have not abandoned you, haha... Shame, it must seem like that though.. My deepest apologies! :D

Thanks: Unwanted-half Saiyan demon, Sunshine, dcp1992, person345, SCstaff (lol, you IT guys know everything! XD), guest, 9thZfighter, guest, pond-centurion, sportsfan64, Kaosmoshpit, gamergirlAK47, Ky111 and gohandominates for reviewing!

A big thanks to all my new subscribers and the amazing reviews!

Happy reading! *

**CHAPTER 12: Plan Of Action**

(Videl's POV)

I was barely aware of my surroundings. My mind scarcely registered the near sounds of cars booming down the highway and the hot draft that manifested itself down the back of my shirt to my neck; the things that would normally annoy me.

My mind swirled around with the thought of being so close to this unimaginably attractive boy, our torsos almost touching. My arms hung loosely from my sides, grazing past the woolen fabric of my blue sweater. I had no idea what else to do with them.

His lips were hot against mine and a tingling sensation spread through my body, starting at my mouth as he returned the kiss. I had no idea what to do, but this felt right. I slowly opened my eyes, desperate to make sure this was real and not a dream. I froze when I saw his perfect teal eyes staring back at me with shock. I blinked a few times and pulled away, startled; our lips made a slight clicking sound as they parted.

I fought the urge of turning my gaze shyly to the ground and stared him in the eyes. I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks and his eyes seemed bigger than they usually were. He folded his left arm over his chest and clutched his right arm, hanging from his side, with it. He shifted all his weight to his right and turned his gaze to the floor for a split second before they lifted up to mine again.

It was clear that he felt uncomfortable and awkward... I can't blame the guy though; I practically forced myself onto him. My eyes widened as a sudden though spread through my mind. He must think I am a total slut.

An unpleasant uncomfortable feeling spread through my bones as well and mimicked his expression and posture precisely. For the first time in my life I yearned to be an ostrich; I just wanted to drill my head through the ground and never see the light of day again.

I cleared my throat and took back a step when I realised that we were still standing at a very close proximity to each other.

He managed a sheepish smile at me and scratched the back of his head with his right arm. A bright red blush was apparent on his heart-shaped face now.

"That was great." He said awkwardly. I returned the smile uncomfortably, regretting my impulsive decision to mash faces with him. _ I am going to kill you Erasa... _"I didn't know you liked me that way."

My heart skipped a beat before it turned into overdrive. Panic seized me. There is no way in hell I am going to admit any sort of feelings to him, _first_...

I, instinctively, crossed my arms over my chest and a defensive scowl twisted onto my face. "I don't like you." I said clearly, my voice sounding harsh and unfriendly.

He frowned, actually looking slightly angry. "Then why did you kiss me?"

A soft breeze blowing into the building from one of the open windows distracted me for a moment and my eyes were planted on his chest. The slightly loose white fabric was brushed against his chest and emphasized every muscle he had under the plain, slightly stained, shirt.

"I want something from you." I stated truthfully.

He raised an eyebrow; not expecting my answer. "What do you want?" He asked when I didn't elaborate.

I turned my right toe around in circles on the concrete floor and played with my hands behind my back. Damn it. I cursed. Why am I feeling so nervous and flushed?! What is this boy doing to me?!

"The dance at school; I don't have a date..." My voice trailed off with a question mark hanging in the air behind it.

"You want me to accompany you?" He asked slowly, sounding confused. I frowned at his use of an old-timey vocabulary.

I felt a weary expression rest on my face. "Yes, ugh, uh I mean no, I mean maybe." I stuttered.

"Yes, that is the three options..." He encouraged.

I chuckled nervously before a pained expression flashed on my features. Why is this so hard to admit? "Yes, I want you to be my date." I looked at the ground, not having the guts to look into his deep eyes for another second.

He smiled smugly. "You do like me." He stated, sounding sure.

I chased the warm feeling spreading to my cheeks away aggressively. "No." I said in an emotionless tone.

"Why would you ask a guy you don't like to a dance?" He challenged, crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

"I tolerate you." I said curtly.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure you do." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever." I retorted, trying not to spill my true feelings into my words. "So are you going with me or not?"

"Sure." He answered with a smile, making me feel relieved, but right after he said the word, his eyes widened slightly as if he was remembering something. He planted his palm on his face and stared at me from under his lashes. "I can't." He said softly, but the low-volumed words managed to make their way to my ears. "I am really flattered by your request, but I am going to have to decline." He said formally.

My heart sank to my knees. "Why?" I asked, louder than I had planned.

He hesitated, as if deciding what words to use. "Let's just say I can't be at two places at once." He said finally.

"You are out of town that night?" I guessed.

He bit his lower lip. "Uh, I guess you can say that."

I saw the slightest residue of sweat shine on his forehead, he scratched his nose while he talked and fidgeted with his hands. He was lying. I turned around swiftly and stomped towards the door with an angry scowl on my face. "If you don't want to go with me just say so." I said over my shoulder. "Be a man and be honest; you don't have to spare my feelings."

"It's not that I don't want to go with you..." He defended. "I really want to, but..." His voice turned silent, causing me to turn around with curiosity. "Draco?" He asked with confusion in his voice.

I followed his gaze and my eyes fell open as I saw a neatly dressed little dragon float in the air near the raggedy blond-haired boy. My fighting instincts flared at the sight of the strange creature whereas any normal person would have frozen or ran off. I crouched down and arched my back as my hands balled into fists in front of my chest. I unconsciously shifted most of my weight to my right side; ready to pounce if the thing made any sudden movements.

I frowned when I saw a brilliantly blinding smile spread on its lips as his eyes met with the frame of the Golden-haired warrior, who, in return, greeted it with a panicked expression on his face. I saw their eyes lock for a brief moment, almost undetectable, but I had a keen eye, and the little dragon gave a curt nod. I frowned at the strange encounter; it seemed as if they were communicating telepathically but I quickly dismissed the theory as I realized how silly the concept actually sounded.

Telepathic communication... Pfft!

"You are needed in..." The creature's voice trailed off as he looked around him suspiciously. "You know where."

The Gold Fighter rested his palm on his face and slowly moved his head from side to side in irritated disbelief. "Really?" He said in an annoyed tone on the brink of anger.

"What else was I supposed to say?" The dragon asked rhetorically with his arms flying agitatedly around his body. "That Magis..."

"Draco!" The Gold Fighter yelled in a hushed tone; discontinuing the creature's speech.

His moss-green paws flew to his mouth. "Sorry." He mumbled through his palms.

"What are you?" I asked in a voice filled with authority, eyeing the creature as if he were my enemy.

He turned to me with one of his arms placed firmly on his left hip. "Why is that the first thing people ask when they see me?!" He sounded majorly offended. "I am what I am." He said in an agitated tone of voice, his eyes piercing through mine. "Let's just say, to your simple human mindset, that I am a dragon." He claimed dramatically.

I was stunned to silence. Animals weren't suppose to have the ability to speak, at least not our human languages!

My mouth was probably hanging on the ground, but I didn't care; I stared. A dragon, a species which was supposed to be extinct, was standing in front of me, neatly dressed and groomed; and he could talk; using proper grammar, better than most of the kids in my school used.

I don't know what is real anymore.

"His name is Draco." The Gold Fighter calmly introduced.

"I can speak for myself." Draco said in a harsh tone.

"Clearly, but you are making her uncomfortable." He said slowly.

"You know him?" I asked slowly, interjecting their argument.

He sighed softly but managed a small smile to me. "Unfortunately." He breathed.

Draco inhaled sharply. "I am the reason you didn't get fried at..."

"Shut up." The Gold Fighter shushed the overly talkative creature.

The little dragon's gaze fell on me, making my body stiffen. He eyed me up and down and leaned nearer to the Gold Fighter. He cupped his hand over his head, concealing it from my view.

"What's up with her?" He asked in a hushed tone, but it was hard not to hear him. He must have noticed that I was still staring at him like a awestricken child. I quickly averted my attention away from him before I spoke.

"I can hear you." I said instantly in an annoyed voice. I stood up straight, getting out of my defensive stance and folded my arms defiantly over my chest. I didn't see him as a threat and even if he tried to attack I was sure that he wouldn't get far.

A sheepish expression coloured his face and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. He scratched the back of his scaly head as he let out a nervous giggle. "My apologies fair maiden." He said genuinely. "I was momentarily stunned by your beautatios beauty."

The Gold Fighter noticeably rolled his perfect almond-shaped eyes. "That's not even a word." He said in an irritated tone. He turned his head to me. "I am sorry; he's very obnoxious, just ignore him."

"So you think it is wrong of him to think I am beautiful?" I challenged with raised eyebrows.

"No." He answered, quickly on the defence. "It is unnecessary for him to point the obvious out; everyone is beautiful." He smiled boyishly at me as he talked.

Woah, he had a way with words. I felt how warmness started to crawl up my cheek but I forced it back down; forcing myself not to blush and stared at the bright slightly flickering light on the ceiling to divert my attention.

Draco cleared his throat; it was a wet disgusting sound. "I apologize for interrupting your romantic moment but Go..." The Gold Fighter shot him a look. "Goldie here and I have some serious business to attend to." He said formally.

"I am sorry; I realize this is really rude of me, but we can continue our discussion tonight." He looked at me from under his thick black lashes smoulderingly. I nodded; not trusting my voice enough to speak.

He smiled slightly. "Great; see you later then." He greeted with a little wave before dispersing into thin air. I clutched the area on my chest in front of my heart. Who is this guy?

(Gohan's POV)

My hand flew to Draco's head and made a loud slap sound as it connected with it. "What were you thinking just showing up like that?!" I yelled in an accusatory voice. "You could have blown my cover!"

He shrugged indifferently while cupping his hands over the spot I just hit him. "I think it is time that your kind knows the truth about the universe." He said in a pained voice.

"What?" I asked, a little baffled that he would actually think like that. "Ignorance is bliss; can't you imagine how they would freak out when I reveal all the dangers out there to them?!"

"That's not your choice to make." He argued.

"Neither yours." I retaliated.

He rolled his eyes. "Let's just agree to disagree."

I scoffed. "No, why don't we just both agree that I am right?"

He frowned. "You are not always right!" He yelled, punching me pathetically on my arm. "Everyone is entitled to their opinions." He eyed me. "No matter how stupid certain people's opinions might be..."

"You are looking for a fight." I said slowly.

"Does it look like I am searching for something?" He asked lamely and balled his hands into fists, holding them awkwardly in front of his chest. "You, sir, have just found one."

A graceful chuckle, resembling the sound of a choir of bells, tickled my ears. "Oh how I have missed your bickering." I instinctively turned my head to the familiar voice. A broad smile formed on my features as I recognised my sensei.

"Sir!" I exclaimed and ran up to him, giving him a tight hug. I heard how air escaped from his lungs as he gasped and pulled me away. "I have missed you so much."

He smiled and tousled my hair. "As did I my boy." He looked over my shoulder. "It was awfully quiet without you here."

He placed his right hand on the small of my back as he led me in the direction I remembered his mansion being. "You have grown." He said with a loving smile as we walked on the stone pathway. "You must drive those earthling girls bonkers."

"You don't know the half of it." I breathed.

He smiled sympathetically. "Everything will work out perfectly; it might not feel so at this moment, but it will."

I nodded, although I didn't feel comforted at all. "Why did you summon me sir?" I aired my curiosity. "It must be something huge, since this is the first time we have seen each other since the whole time shift ordeal."

He nodded with a solemn expression on his symmetrical oval-shaped face. "Indeed." He confirmed. "I will not allow pettiness to screw up with the fate of the greater good." He stared right in front of him as he spoke.

I frowned; confused by the sudden angry tone in his voice. He turned to me with a softer expression on his face. "I apologize for the way Gailo treated you earlier." He sounded genuinely sorry. "I made myself clear that I found his behaviour intolerable, especially since he was the head of the guard and he was punished accordingly."

"Wait, _was_?" I repeated.

He stared straight in front of him. "I instructed Luna to fill his position." He answered to the point.

"Sir, isn't that a bit rash?" I defended. "Don't do that on account of me, I really don't mind."

"I expect a better attitude from my men, Gohan, you know that." He looked down at me; the distance wasn't that long since I have grown. "He knew that as well, therefore it is inexcusable."

"But..." I started; he shushed me with a show of his hand.

"Raphael would have been defeated if you were present, I know that and because of an idiotic feeling of rivalry more innocent people have to suffer and die." He halted when we reached the frontage of his mansion. He led me through his little gate and main door.

I followed him through the neatly decorated den to the staircase. We walked up three flights and travelled down the nearly empty hallway, except for the paintings, until we reached the large mahogany door with excellent detail such as animals, planets and people carved in its majestic wood.

With the flash of a hand he opened the threshold and the smell of old books assaulted my nostrils. I breathed in deeply through my nose; highly enjoying the smell. I compared it to the lovely smell of earth just after a rainstorm. I wouldn't mind if they made cologne out of this smell.

As I stood mesmerized in the threshold by the overwhelming feeling of all the knowledge surrounding me, Magisterial walked in between some racks, only to appear after a few seconds with a thickly covered blue and golden book pressed against his chest.

I frowned puzzling at him, but he ignored me and walked over to the desk. The book made a loud crash sound as he plopped it against it surface. Random dust motes and stray pieces of loose splinters gathered in the air, caught in a ray of light streaming in through a small opening in the thick velvet red curtains. They danced in the speck of light for a few seconds before falling down invisible to the floor again.

I stared intently at the brilliant cover of the overweight book. I saw no title on its front.

"This is the book of elders." Magisterial explained when he noticed my confused expression.

"Elders, as in the Kais?"

He nodded. "Correct." He praised with a smile. "I am in it as well." He paged through the first half of the book and quickly reached a few pages about him. I saw a few photographs of him between the articles.

"Cool." I replied as I quickly scanned through the titles of the paragraphs. My eyes caught: history, special abilities, training and origin, before he turned the page.

I flinched when my eyes fell upon the cruellest eyes I have ever had the displeasure to see. His squared face stared directly in front of him in the picture, showing off every angle of his evil face. His grey, silvery hair was styled in a slick fashion and combed back from his head, exposing his whole face completely.

"Vaughan." I read out loud.

"You know him?" Magisterial asked baffled, after hearing the recognition in my tone of voice.

I nodded slowly. "I believe he is Raphael's uncle." I recollected.

"How do you know that?" He asked quickly. "Only a few people know about his existence; has he ever tried to recruit you?" He bombarded me with more questions.

I shook my head. "I have never met him face to face, but I am pretty sure he knows about me." I answered truthfully.

"You have never met him, but yet you know about him?"

I nodded. "I think Raphael spoke to him about me after one of our encounters on earth." I speculated.

"How sure are you?" He asked concerned.

"Pretty sure." I answered. "He sent one of his warriors, Grace," I flinched at the thought of her, "after me the other day. They tortured me for information."

Magisterial stifled a gasp. "For what information?" He asked worriedly after he regained his composure.

"They wanted to know the whereabouts of Babidi."

An angry expression flashed on his face. "This should have been avoided." He said slowly. "You didn't reveal any information, did you?" He asked to make sure.

"Of course not." I answered quickly. "I have a high threshold for pain, as you know, and they couldn't get me to talk." I explained.

He nodded at my explanation. "But they know now that Babidi is on earth."

"They do." I confirmed. "But I made a deal with him; in order to ensure his life he created a magic barrier around earth. They won't be able to trace the planet."

"My dear boy that won't last long." Magisterial said solemnly. "Vaughan has lots of powerful wizards who will be able to break the magic."

"That will at least buy us some time?" I asked unsure, hoping for a yes.

"No more than a week; two tops." He said dispiritedly.

"That is better than nothing." I tried to sound optimistic, but failed. Never in my life have I resented time this much.

He managed a small smile. "It is." He agreed.

"Do we have a plan of action?"

"I am leaving that up to you and Reynard." He informed me. "Both of you are excellent strategists, so I believe you will find the best way to victory."

"We will." I turned around at the sound of another voice which didn't belong to me or Magisterial.

I smiled when I noticed the silhouette of my best friend leaning casually against one of the bookracks oppose us. He stood up straight but somehow lost his balance and came down crashing into the desk.

His face flew up and he clutched it with both his hands as he spiralled around the room, muttering gasps and moans of pain as he moved.

"How on earth did you ever qualify to be on the guard of protectors?" I asked rhetorically when I saw tears roll off his cheeks.

"Every team has to have their diversions." Magisterial joked.

Reynard swallowed his pain and stared at the two of us with a prideful expression. "I am a huge contributor to this team." He claimed in an offended tone and leaned over the desk to look at the book in front of me.

"Yikes; so we are going to take on the big bad wolf so soon."

"I don't see a better time on the horizon." Magisterial breathed.

"Might as well." Rey said in a diplomatic voice. "The sooner this is over, the sooner everything can turn back to normal."

I nodded. "And then everyone can be safe again."

Reynard took the book in his hands and heaved as he noticed how heavy it was. He planted it on the ground and went to sit cross-legged next to it. I plopped down next to him and extended my legs comfortably out in front of my body.

He paged through the book until he was about in the centre of it. He looked up at Magisterial through his fringe and placed his finger on the page below him.

"Is this the map of the dark realm?"

Magisterial nodded and sat in one of the red royal-looking chairs near our location. "Yes." He answered curtly.

Reynard nodded, as if deep in thought and trailed his finger around the outline of the circular map. "It's large." He said more to himself.

"Isn't that good?" I asked. "Then there will be a better opportunity to create ambushes."

He groaned and slapped me behind my head. "Don't be an idiot." He reprimanded. "They know the realm, we don't have a cooking clue what is going on in there, thus..."

"We will be vulnerable, even if we do have the numbers on our side." I finished his explanation.

He nodded. "Which we don't have by the way."

"So our only option basically is to attack them head on." I tried to contribute.

"Hn." He said and bit his lower lip as he stared intently at the page. I recognised it as his thoughtful expression.

"Or..." His voice trailed off mysteriously.

"Or?" I repeated.

"We put someone on the inside." He finished.

"That's too risky." Magisterial said quickly. "Vaughan doesn't trust easily."

Reynard scoffed. "That is an understatement." He agreed. "But I will make sure they trust me."

"I am not sending you in there." Magisterial said in a final tone.

"You don't have to." Reynard pestered. "I am volunteering." For some odd reason he had a smile on his face.

"Reynard, listen to me..." Magisterial started.

"I will go." I interrupted, not willing to send my best friend off to certain doom and destruction.

"Under no circumstance." Magisterial said with a frown. "Son, I know you are strong and you think you can defeat them all on your own, but they are on a way different level as the villains you have faced in your lifetime."

Reynard chuckled. "And besides, you are alive bro; a throbbing life force isn't exactly inconspicuous." He shifted his eyes to our sensei. "I am really willing and able to enter the dark realm; they will never be the wiser." He reasoned. "I am actually a good liar, unlike a certain half-breed in this room, I can gain their trust."

"I don't care Reynard." Magisterial said in an authoritative voice. "We are a _team_ of protectors, we work in a _team_. I am not letting any of you go off on your own."

"No buts." He interjected when he noticed our mouths wanting to speak.

Our shoulders fell and we both held dispirited looks on our faces.

"Always be on the alert; they can be the first to strike." Magisterial warned. "Gohan, warn your family as well." He instructed. "We are going to need all the help we can get."

"I already informed them about the situation, sir." I stated. "They are willing to fight."

Magisterial nodded approvingly. "Good boy." He praised. "I will call all of you together soon to talk about the plan of action."

"Just don't do it on Wednesday." Reynard pleaded. "I have a geography test scheduled in the morning, and if I don't study, I can kiss my distinction goodbye."

Magisterial and I both shot him looks of disbelief. He waved his hands in front of his chest defensively.

"Fine, whatever!" He exclaimed. "If my education isn't important to you then fine; just don't expect me to be of any help when we are lost in the wilderness and our survival depends on knowing which rocks to sleep on, if need be." He crossed his arms childishly over his chest.

I shook my head slowly. "No comment..." I breathed.

"Very well then..." Magisterial said slowly. "Off with you." He extended his open palms towards us and sent us back to earth, just outside my house.

We stood in silence for a few seconds, which was strange for the two of us, before I spoke. "Did you hear about Gailo?" I asked softly.

He nodded without looking in my direction. "He brought it on himself." He sounded just like Magisterial.

"Maybe he was just worried about me; you know, with me being alive and all." I suggested, feeling the urge to protect him from everyone's scorning tongues. He was, after all, the person who helped me the most to adjust to the guard in the beginning, always making me feel welcome and scolding the other guard members when they were mean to me.

Reynard chuckled. "Yeah, that is not it." He said with a voice filled with humour. His eyes shifted to mine. "The power went to his head and he was jealous that you were getting all the attention when you weren't technically part of us."

I frowned. "What happened to: once a member of the guard, always a member of the guard?"

"That's the thing; he didn't feel that way." Rey informed me. "He wanted to shut you out because you weren't dead, AKA, you were stronger than him and he couldn't take it; he wanted to be the one who shines again, for once, that's why he excluded you from the mission Magisterial ordered him to include you."

"Doesn't sound like him though." I held to my point.

"Jealously makes you nasty." He sang in a peculiar accent.

"So we have to strategize." I said, trying to change the subject.

He looked around him suspiciously and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the woods; only stopping when we were deep in the thick vegetation.

"I am going through with my plan." He whispered.

"What plan?" I asked confused; I didn't remember him having a plan ever today, except for the whole inside operation thing, but Magisterial banned us to... My eyes widened when I realised that was what he was talking about.

"No..." I said slowly, my eyes piercing panicky through his.

"Trust me." He begged. "I know what I am letting myself into."

"Rey, I am not letting you go into that doomed demon infested realm." I said in a final tone; I wasn't going to let him go there. Over my dead body.

"I am not asking for your permission." He said in an agitated tone and shifted back to his original form. He towered intimidating over me now. "I am just telling you because if something goes wrong, you know what happened."

It sounded like he was saying his goodbyes.

"No." I said again. "Please Rey; don't put me in this position."

"Too late." He said firmly.

I reached out for him, but he ducked under my arm and gathered me in an inescapable headlock. He pulled tighter and I felt how my oxygen supply started to diminish, but I refused to let unconsciousness take me.

He lifted me up, and I clutched to his arm, scratching and kicking at his limbs, desperate to escape his hold.

"See you, bro..." He said softly before darkness completely overtook my vision.

(Reynard's POV)

My breathing quickened and my heart tried to jump out of my chest as I arrived in the place I knew all too well. To the place I called my home for the first twelve years of my life.

I followed the familiar dark pathway to where I knew _he _would be. It is strange how this place hasn't changed much in the hundred years I have last walked on its soil.

The air still reeked of oil and garbage and the sky still held its ghastly dark purple hue.

As I reached the large spooky mansion in the open field, I didn't even bother to knock. He must sense my presence already... That made me gulp.

Be strong Reynard, be strong... I encouraged myself.

He was standing in the foyer as soon as I entered through the main door. I forced the frightened expression off my face and stared into his eyes with determination and strength.

"Hello father..."

...

Hope the suspense doesn't kill you! XD

Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13: Identities Revealed

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Guess what? Majorly quick update! :D Shame, I just couldn't keep you guys in the dark for a day longer! Hope you are excited to read this!_

Biiig hug to my amazing reviewers: Talimancer, person345 (yeah, I like Nicky Minage too! :D), 9thZfighter, GamergirlAK47, Gohandominates, unwanted half Saiyan demon, Ky111, Kaosmoshpit, pond-centerion, dcp1992, dr. Blue22, Sirius potter2. I absolutely loooooved you guys' reactions! Hahaha... Hopefully this chap has even bigger ones! :D

_*happy reading_

**CHAPTER 13: Identities revealed **

(Reynard's POV)

For the first time in a long while, I greatly appreciated the torturous, at the time, mental training Magisterial shoved down my throat in the first few years of my training under his protective wing. For the first time in my hundred and thirty years of existence I felt genuine fear. I don't mean the sudden rush of adrenaline and blood pulsing excitedly through my veins I sometimes mistake for fright before every fight, no matter the strength of the enemy I live through...

I am talking about the feeling of my usual calm heartbeat thrumming like the wings of a caged bird, the sudden bloom of coldness across my whole being, my breath wanted to quicken ever so slightly accompanied rhythmically by soft tremors through my body, the babyish hairs prickling up at the back of my neck and arms...

His slightly narrowed hate-filled eyes ran over my body, making me stiffen. His slit lips twisted down in a crescent moon out of utter disgust. He crossed his arms indifferently over his chest, making the leathery fabric of his red jacket moan in protest as it tightened around his upper limbs.

"Well, if it isn't little Rey-Rey." He taunted. I cringed at the mention of the nickname he rewarded me when he was beating me.

I tried to stare him in the face unflinchingly, to betray no trace of horror or fear, or any of the numerous emotions jolting down my spine threatening to overcome me. People had died from hands, people stronger than me, people braver then me, but I won't give him the satisfaction of letting him know I was scared. I wasn't going to let him know he was winning.

My heart begins to beat slowly and erratically at first, my eyes begin to burn in their sockets and a lump rises in my throat. I want to be somewhere dark and safe, my whole face and body begins to twitch and jolt and I just want to get out of here - away from _him_. The intense fear fires through me and I feel my heart beating fast but at a steadier pace. I want to get out of here; the thought of Gohan, Gomih and the many other people that made my afterlife worth living was the only thing still keeping me on his forsaken soil.

I balled my hands into fists, forcing my arms not to shake. My nails dug through the first layer of weak skin in my palms as I forced more pressure in the aggravated gesture.

"My name is Reynard, as you are well aware of." I breathed through clenched teeth.

He scoffed. "Pity that your cheekiness hasn't worn out after all these years..." His eyes bore through mine; I didn't dare to look away from them. "What has it been, a century?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Oh, you mean how much time has passed since you killed me?" I asked sarcastically.

"You don't deserve life." He said coldly. "I did the world a favour of disposing you."

"You did." I agreed.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Since that I have saved more lives than you could ever hope to destroy." I informed him. "The innocent people of all the galaxies thank you." I curtsied as a mock.

"You are playing with fires far beyond your control boy." He spat; releasing his crossed arms and securing them next to his sides.

I narrowed my eyes into menacing slits as I stared at him unfazed. "I am sure I can take the heat." I claimed in a challenging tone.

He took one step towards me and slapped me through my face before he curled his fist around my t-shirt.

"Listen to me you squirming pile of vomit, don't aggravate me." He warned. "I killed you once and I will not hesitate to do it again." He threatened.

I waited for the shock and sting of the hit on my cheek to wear off before I spoke again. "Careful father, I don't think your power could take another knock." I mocked with a tedious smile. When I was five years old and starting to show promise in my training and skills he ordered a strong wizard to create a link between our two entities.

You see, as one of the leaders of the dark realm he thirsted for power, and he thought that if I reached my maximum potential he could use that to climb up the corporate ladder of rulers, soon to overthrow Dakar and Tammy, the legends of the dark world, and even Vaughan someday...

What an arrogant bastard...

The simple action of killing me, his son, was enough to deplete his power by more than half, meaning that even Dabura, the demon king, was stronger than him now. That didn't sit too well with the other elites and he was forced to step down, or suffer the consequences.

And since Magisterial made sure the wizard who performed the link be dead, my dad had no way of breaking the, what he now called, his trapped curse.

Nothing made me happier than the thought that I was part of the reason, his idiocy being the biggest, as to dethrone him.

His hard greyish green eyes stared into mine, reflecting my image. A nauseated feeling filled my stomach. It literally sickened me that I shared a physical trait with this monster. Why couldn't I have inherited my mother's kind brown eyes?

"You know as well as me that if you kill me, depleting my existence completely, your powers will diminish completely." I reminded him when he didn't loosen the grip around my shirt.

He reluctantly opened his palm, his eyes screaming curses at me.

I took a step back and brushed the creases his fist made in my top, or actually Gohan's shirt, out.  
"I am glad you came to your senses b..."

Before I could finish my sentence a hard rock-like object crashed into my abdomen. The force pulled back, at least that was what I could infer from the slight breeze moving past my stomach as I started to sink down to my knees, completely robbed of all my oxygen.

Another blow collided with my shoulder, arms, legs and abdomen in a repeated formation over and over again... I wanted to defend myself, but I couldn't. The lack of oxygen was making me feel woozy and his continuous punches were making it impossible for me to retaliate.

Was he really going to kill me... Again?!

Would he really risk losing all his powers just to get a thrill out of ending my existence?

Her gathered a bunch of my luscious hair in his fist and jerked my head up. My back made a crunching sound from the sudden impact. He leaned down toward me; his head was at the same level as my neck now. My face twisted in a pained expression; it felt like he was going to pull my hair out by their roots, completely mangling my scalp to the extent that no conditioner would be able to restore it to its previous healthy and smooth status.

"Keep in mind that the only thing keeping me from ripping your heart out with my bare hands is the fact that our powers are linked." He whispered menacingly in my ear, making goosebumps spread across my entire being. "I don't care about you." He stated finally before tossing me away from him with great force. I crashed with my back against one of the giant withered potted plants next to the door. Sand, dried leaves and shattered glass scattered around me, some of the sharp substances embedding themselves into my flesh.

I quickly regained my composure and picked myself up from the ground. I flinched when I felt a largish piece of shattered glass scurry deeper into my flesh as I pressed on it to get up. As I stood on my two feet again, I used my longish thumb and forefinger nails to my advantage to surgically remove the sharp substance out of my wrist.

I ignored the screams of protests my bruised body and bones was throwing my way and stood strongly with my chest slightly pressed out, my head held high and with my arms crossed firmly across my chest.

"That was a pleasant father and son reunion." I said sarcastically as I stared unfazed into his eyes, as if he didn't just give me the worst beating I have received from him in over a hundred years. "I would love to continue it, but I have other matters to attend to." I said in a professional business-like voice.

He chuckled; it was a bitter sound, and sat down on one of the dark brown leathery chairs in the foyer. "Let me guess, you want something from me." He stated with assurance in his tone. "There is no other logical reason you would be here."

"Yup." I said in a casual tone. "I need you to do something for me."

He scoffed. "And that is?"

"I want you to open the portal to the dark realm for me."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, probably baffled by my strange request. "You want me to open the dark realm for you?" He repeated in a puzzled tone.

"You ears didn't deceive you father." I confirmed in an annoyed tone.

"Why the hell would you want me to do that?" He asked with a frown. "You aren't even allowed on those grounds." He looked at me with disgust engraved on his expression. "Protectors are the scum of the universe."

I rolled my eyes at his retarded observation. "Alliances can change." I stated simply.

He scoffed. "That I will have to see."

"So, are you going to do it?" I asked to the point.

"And let you get killed?" He asked rhetorically. "Not in a billion years."

"Grandfather won't let me come in harm's way; he holds family very dear." I said with conviction.

"I am not going to take that risk." He said slowly, making sure the words reached my ears fully.

I growled and stomped my right foot hard against the wooden floor. The planks under my foot collapsed and sent shockwaves through the entire room, cracking the floor under my father's chair as well and making him fall to the ground as the structure of the chair gave in.

Before he had even the time to reach the ground I was at his side. I picked him up around his neck, my sharp fingernails digging through his skin and making small streams of blood trickle down my arm.

I pressed him against the wall high above my head. A low yell escape escaped from my throat as I started to release some of my powers. I was slightly surprised to see a black flame-like aura flash wildly around my body as from the usual brilliant white, almost silvery aura that engulfed me when I emitted my energy.

This place is really starting to get to me. I shouldn't allow this man to bring forth that side of me, but I decided it was a good thing. If I really wanted them to accept me in the dark realm, I was going to have to be convincing, and a white angelic aura won't cut it...

My eyes narrowed into slits as I stared into his. Another feeling of revolt rushed through my body as I saw a mirror of myself through his eyes.

"Your life literally holds no meaning for me." I said slowly, making sure not to break eye-contact. "I can kill you right here, right now and it won't affect me in the least." My tone held a major dark vibe, sending chills down my bones. "In fact, if you are dead, I will be rewarded the powers back you stole from me." A crooked smile formed on my lips. "I am quite tempted now actually..." I sneered.

He scratched my arms and thrashed his legs wildly in the air as he tried to get free. Chocked heaves broke through his lips through his struggles.

I increased the pressure on his neck. "If you are not going to help me, you might as well die... I leave the choice to you."

He blinked erratically, shocked by how the tables turned so quickly in the same evening.

"Choose!" I yelled and slammed my free hand into the wall, making it crumble down.

His eyes widened and I felt a peculiar energy radiate from his body. He stopped thrashing in my grasp and stared intently at a spot behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw an oval-shaped portal behind me. Black lightning thundered around its edges and the centre resembled the appearance of a black hole. I was mesmerized and anxious at the same time.

I dropped him and he fell on his back, gasping wildly.

"Good choice." I shot over my shoulder before I stepped into the dark hole.

I was surprised at the quick pace the portal carried me to the other end of the dark galaxy. In a matter seconds I was standing in the more dreadful reception area of the area reserved for the elite evil personas.

I looked around, noticing that the park was empty, except for a few people dressed in only dark colours sitting on some of the benches.

I looked down at my outfit, instantly feeling like an outcast in my bright blue t-shirt and grey jeans. I pouted, really not wanting to attract attention.

I spotted the tower of what I remembered as my grandfather's house in the distance through the dark trees. I jumped into the air and flew the short distance to the mansion, even larger than my father's.

I vaguely remembered this place; I have only been here once before when I was thirteen years old.

My feet crunched on the gravel as I walked over to the entryway of the house. I felt several ki's gathered in one of the rooms in front.

I sighed softly, really having hoped that he would be alone. But who am I kidding; the dark lord is never alone.

I jumped up the steps and just before I could knock on the door someone I have never seen before in my life, dressed in a dark suit and grey shirt and tie flung the door open, almost causing me to lose my balance.

He gave me one look before stepping outside, closing the door behind him. Up close I realised how big he actually was. He towered over me greatly, probably easily reaching the two metre mark. His scarred face and bald head increased his look of intimidation.

I instinctively took a step away from his closeness, but that just made him grab me by my arm.

"We don't deal well with trespassers." He said in a low tone. "You shall be dealt with directly by our master."

I rolled my eyes. "Call him, I dare you." I said in a challenging tone.

He frowned and dragged me through the door roughly.

"Shouldn't you close it; you don't want to get infested with bugs?" I suggested in a bored tone.

He grunted and kicked the door close with his foot.

"You wouldn't mind that, will you?" I asked rhetorically. "You look like the kind of fella who enjoys the company of insects." I joked. "I bet you eat them."

He growled. "I squish bugs like you."

I chuckled. "Intimidating." I said slowly, earning me a glare.

"Stay here." He said in a harsh tone as we reached a door, hidden behind the glorious staircase.

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "I am staying behind because I want to, not because you told me to." I tried to sound like a badass; it sounded good to me.

He scowled at me. "There are lots of security personnel on this premise; if you try to escape, you will get killed, no questions asked."

"Exhilarating." I commented and sat cross-legged on the ground.

The creepy dude shot me a look of bafflement.

"Well?" I encourage, pointing to the door in front of him.

He turned his back to me and knocked on the door before entering.

"Vaughan sir, I found a boy scurrying around in your front yard, he is outside of your office at the moment." He informed loudly.

I heard a loud sigh. "Another trespasser?"

"It would seem like that, sir."

"Send him in."

I didn't wait for mister creepy butler dude to come and fetch me. I jumped up in one swift movement and burst through the threshold before he even got to the door. He flinched at my sudden appearance.

I stood in the centre of the room. Only the three of us occupied the room.

"Reynard?" Vaughan asked with an exasperated smile.

I smirked at him. "Hello, grandfather."

(Gohan's POV)

I awoke with a start when I cold and wet hand pressed against my chest under my shirt. My eyes flew open and my hands instinctively balled into fist at the thought of danger.

"Gomih, what the hell?!" I yelled when my eyes met with her mischievous expression.

She giggled and leaned away from me, sitting on the grass beside me. "It's not my fault you fell asleep in the woods. Rather me than some random animal doing that to you." She joked.

I frantically looked around me as she spoke. "Crap!" I yelled and jumped to my feet.

"What?" Gomih asked worriedly.

"Shh." I shushed her, trying to concentrate on his ki. I out-stretched my barrier as far as I could, but I couldn't detect a hint of his energy anywhere. It was as if he disappeared off the face of the universe.

"He's gone..." I whispered. I clutched my head with both my hands in agitation and hunched down to my knees. My head was facing the ground. I felt so helpless and actually scared. Scared for Rey's part... If he was actually in the dark realm right now, he was in major trouble. Trouble big enough to cause his death...

"Ugh!" I yelled out of frustration and kicked the large tree beside me. Random pieces of bark and debris scattered from underneath my foot and the massive growth collapsed slowly. Another tree caught it; intertwining with its branches and keeping it from plummeting to the ground.

"Gohan, what is going on?" Gomih yelled. "You aren't making any sense."

I turned to her. "Rey is gone!" I yelled louder than I wanted to. "He is going to get killed, if I don't do something."

"What, why?" She pestered.

I growled in annoyance. "I don't have time to explain!" I screamed and jumped into the sky. "I have to do something..." I said more to myself than to her. "Tell Mom I am going to be late for dinner." I said as a farewell before teleporting to Otherworld.

I made my way through the line of people who have just died, standing in the line, awaiting their sentence. "Excuse me." I muttered as an apology as I bumped into a few of them. I finally reached the front of King Yemma's desk and stared up at him.

"Gohan, what a pleasant surprise." He greeted friendly.

"Yeah, good to see you again sir." I said impatiently. "Could you please send me to Magisterial's realm?" I asked politely. "I can't reach it with my current status." I pointed to my head.

He nodded. "No halo." He observed. "Just a moment, let me just finish this." He pointed to the line behind me.

My mouth fell open. "There are more than a thousand people in this line, and it will keep getting longer by the minute!" I argued. "I really need to get there now."

He waved his hands defensively in front of his chest. "Sheesh." He exclaimed and gestured his open palms in front of his body. I was in the realm momentarily.

"Sir!" I exclaimed in a desperate tone, searching for my sensei.

"Gohan." He said my name as a greeting.

"Reynard..." I started.

"I know." He interrupted.

"We have to stop him!" I yelled.

He shook his head solemnly. "It is too late; he has already entered the dark realm. My powers are nullified in that area."

"Then I will get him out of there!"

He placed a hand encouragingly on my shoulder. "Son, I know you are worried, I am too, but if you enter the dark realm as well you might blow his cover and that will cause both of your lives..." He said in a soft tone.

I grunted dispiritedly. "I hate doing nothing." I moaned in a melancholy tone.

"I know you do." Magisterial levelled with me. "But just because we don't agree with his decision, we have to have faith in him."

"Yeah, but..." I started.

"Reynard is one of the smartest strategists I have ever met, if not the smartest. He wouldn't have gone in there without a plan."

I nodded. "Rey always has a plan." I agreed.

He returned the gesture. "It certainly helps that he is one of them." He commented.

I frowned. "What do you mean: _one of them_?" I asked confused.

"Reynard didn't tell you?" He asked with a frown.

"Tell me what?"

"That Vaughan is his grandfather." He said in a monotone.

My mouth fell open. "What?!"

He gave me a few seconds for the shock to settle down; it didn't. "Are you telling me that Rey is related to Vaughan and Raphael, the evilest villains the universe has ever seen?!" I nearly shouted. "And he didn't even bother to tell me..."

"He probably didn't want you to look at him any differently because of his bloodline." Magisterial defended my best friend.

"He still should have told me." I argued.

"That was for him to decide."

I rolled my eyes, not in the mood to listen to reason.

"Go home, son." He said softly. "I will keep tabs on the situation and fill you in if anything happens."

I nodded but didn't feel comforted in the least.

He extended his arms toward me and teleported me back home. I greeted my mother, father and sister with a fake smile, not wanting to give away any indication that I was upset, I just wanted to be alone right now.

I graciously took my plate of food and excused myself, claiming I have heaps of homework waiting for me in my room. Mother shot me an approving smile and allowed me to finish my meal upstairs.

I climbed onto my bed and cleared my mind. I pictured the large blue and golden decorated hard covered book Magisterial showed me and Reynard earlier this day, down to the finest detail in my mind. I imagined it being in my hands, travelling from the realm to earth...

I smiled when I felt a heavy presence in my lap. I opened my eyes and looked down. My smile broadened as I stared at the book of elders in my grasp.

You still got it... I complimented myself.

I opened the book at random and started to flip through the pages, searching for the particular section Magisterial showed me today. I smiled when I finally found it. I scowled at the image of Vaughan.

I am going to learn everything there is to know about you. I told the photograph and started reading...

...

_Dude... Dude ..? _

_DUDE! _

I let out a yelp at the sudden yell in my mind, loud enough to make me collapse off my bed.

_Rey?_ I recognised his peculiar voice instantly. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I got up to my bed again.

_Who else?_ He asked rhetorically and I could mentally see how he rolled his eyes. _Are you sleeping?_ He asked in a hushed whisper.

_No..._ I prolonged the word sarcastically_. I am hunting rhinos._

_That's not cool bro, aren't they almost extinct or something?_ He reprimanded in a serious tone.

Wow... _Yes, Rey, I was sleeping._ I said slowly, making sure he would understand the words. _Where the hell are you_?! I yelled, the anger I felt for him was bursting to the surface. I felt a feeling of satisfaction when he flinched.

_Damn bro; keep your pants on... I'm fine. _

_Good..._ I said menacingly. _It would be more satisfactory when you are in perfect working condition as I tear you apart! _

He laughed. _Bitch please... But seriously, I know you like being heroic and stiff, but don't come and try to save me or something; I can take care of myself. _His tone was serious, an rare occurrence for him.

_I wasn't planning on saving you_. I lied.

He scoffed. _Of course you weren't. _

_Yeah, I don't want to intervene with your little family reunion._ I said, my voice holding an angry tone.

_Who told you?_ He asked after a while of silence.

_Magisterial._ I answered in a monotone.

_I thought he might._ He said softly.

_Any particular reason that it wasn't you who told me?_ I challenged.

_What would that have achieved?_ He asked challengingly. _My family doesn't define me and I refuse to be pitied or judged because of my background. _

_I wouldn't have judged you. _

_You would have pitied me._ He hesitated. _You are feeling sorry for me right now, aren't you? _

_No._ I said in a convincing tone. _That speck of information didn't alter my opinion or feelings toward you. I'm just pissed that you withheld it from me._

He chuckled. _Why am I not surprised?_ He asked in a whimsical tone of voice. _I'm sorry that I upset you._ He apologized.

I nodded, accepting the peacemaking gesture. _So what is your plan?_ I fished for more information.

He smiled deviously. _I have been part of this realm and forces once, so they trust me. I am going to use that to my advantage to get all the information I can lay my paws on and fill you guys in on it along the way. _He chuckled_. They won't know what hit them when they send a team to a planet for purging and our guard already be waiting for them._

His voice turned more serious. _That way we can also lessen their numbers by quite a lot and when I am sure their power has decreased to the level that it will be manageable to fight, I will point them to earth direction. Vaughan wouldn't hesitate to send troops, or himself, to earth when he hears Babidi is involved in the equation._

I let out a whistle. _That is an excellent and surprisingly well thought out plan Rey._ I complimented.

He shrugged. _I try. _

_You do._ I agreed. _How long time do you think we have until they attack earth?_ I questioned.

_I'm not sure_. He admitted. _But know that isn't going to be a short while. They will become suspicious when everything goes wrong right after I arrived. I want to wait at least a year before I make my first move; I want the dust to settle first. _

I nodded, understanding his strategy. _Smart._ I stated simply.

_I am aiming for this whole epic place to take place after three to four years from now._ He elaborated_. I want you and your powers to be completely mature if you are going to fight my grandfather._

_I am technically in my twenties right now you know. _I reminded him, saddened by the thought that I wasn't going to see him for at least three years.

He scoffed. _Tell that to your pre-adolescent body._

I rolled my eyes_. And here I thought you were going to grow old with me_. I teased, but meant the words.

He smiled. _Rest assured, I am going to keep a firm eye on you over the years_.

Please don't. I begged. _There are certain things I don't want you to see._

He chuckled. _I am over a hundred years old bro; I have already seen everything there is to see._ He winked_. Like a girl kissing a boy._

A blush formed unwillingly on my cheeks. _You saw that?_ I asked, horrified.

He laughed at my expression. _I am like the sun, bro... I see everything..._ His voice trailed off. _And I have to say, you seriously lack in technique. _

_Well, this isn't awkward at all._ I said slowly.

He chuckled_. Don't worry; I am sure there are a lot of girls who are willing to teach you the way of life. _

_Please shut up._ I begged, feeling more embarrassed and uncomfortable by the second.

_Fine, I have to skedaddle anyway, before they suspect something._ He excused_. I will be in contact with you soon._ He said as a greeting.

_I will be waiting! _ I yelled after him, hoping he heard my farewell.

I fell back with my head on the pillow, mentally making a note that I have to talk to Videl tomorrow. I glanced at the digital clock/alarm next to my bed. 02:30 flashed brightly in a neon green colour on the piece of plastic. I'm sure she won't appreciate it if I show up at her house at this hour...

The next morning I awoke two minutes before my alarm was scheduled to go off and immediately went to the bathroom. I showered, washed my hair and brushed my teeth before I got dressed in a comical light blue SpongeBob t-shirt and white pants.

All eyes were on me when I galloped down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Where is Reynard?" Dad asked with a worried expression. "I didn't sense him come home last night; quite frankly, I can't sense his ki on the entire planet."

I was already ready with my story. "He wanted to say goodbye to you guys, but his family is experiencing some trouble and he needed to go back home." I was pleased that it wasn't an entire lie, just exaggerated a bit...

"Oh..." Mother said in a disappointed tone. "I was really enjoying him around the household; he had a positive influence on the two of you." She pointed to Gomih and me.

"Yeah, he will be missed." I agreed, already missing him.

Gomih stared at the empty chair Rey usually occupied. "Breakfast is actually quiet today..."

I gobbled the rest of my cereal up in record time and excused myself from the table to go fetch my backpack. It lay untouched in the corner of my room next to my desk, exactly where I left it when I got home from school.

I will do my homework during break. I decided.

As I headed down the stairs I saw that Gomih was already waiting for me at the door. I opened it for her and she walked out, I followed as soon as she was out of the house, like a proper gentleman.

We jumped up into the air simultaneously and flew for about a mile in silence before she started speaking to me.

"What is really going on?" She asked softly, as if someone could overhear us.

"Reynard has gone undercover in the dark realm." I answered truthfully, seeing no reason to hide it from her.

She gasped. "Isn't that dangerous?" She asked in a little voice.

A solemn expression occupied my face. "Extremely." I confirmed. "But don't worry about him." I smiled at her. "If there is anybody who can take care of themselves, it is Rey."

She nodded. "But why did he go there in the first place?" She asked curiously. "You guys can monitor them from here, can't you?"

"We can." I agreed. "We didn't want Rey to go, and Magisterial actually forbade him, but you know Rey... His ears are situated in his ass, so he went anyway... You see, he has..." I hesitated. "Connections on the other side, and he wants to earn their trust and use that to our advantage."

"That is so brave of him... Stupid, but brave." My sister admired.

"That's Rey alright..."

We arrived at school twenty minutes early. Gomih decided to head over to Erasa and Sharpner, whose ki's she located in the courtyard near the cafeteria. I walked over to my locker and grabbed a beige jacket Mother insisted on me keeping at school, out of it before I walked over to the main door.

There was no trace of Videl so far so I decided to expand my ki-barrier to locate her. I sensed her unique and surprisingly strong for a human ki, one block away from the school. I looked around me and saw a maintenance closet near the main entrance of the school Videl usually entered in.

I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was looking at me as I opened the crowded closet and stepping into it. I carefully transformed into my second Saiyan transformation, securing a shield around my body to ensure that none of my explosive energy will radiate from me and damage the school and possible injure my fellow students. I flung the beige jacket over my shoulders to conceal what I was wearing and closed my eyes, trying to paint a mental picture of where Videl was at this moment.

She was already walking up the stairs of the school. Wow, she walks quickly. I admire and readied myself. I was going to very stealthy.

I opened the door ever so slightly, just enough for a small ray of light to stream through the opening. Ha! I saw Videl's silhouette walk in through the glass doors, near to the closet I stood concealed in.

I curled one of my hands over the closet's doorknob and used the other hand to grab the raven-haired girl around her arm and pulled her into the closet with me.

I clasped my hands over my ears when a high-pitched girlish scream emitted from her throat. I frowned; I didn't know Videl's voice could reach those high decibels...

"Gold Fighter!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around my torso, squeezing me tightly. If I were I normal human my ribs would have be crushed beyond repair.

My eyes widened my heightened vision allowed me to see a brunette girl with big brown eyes staring up to me.

_This isn't Videl..._ I thought with horror.

"The Gold Fighter and me in a closet!" She continued to squeal as she held me tightly in her arms. "You have my permission to do anything you'd like to me!"

I frowned; awkward... "Uh, okay..." My voice trailed off uncomfortably. "I am flattered miss, but I grabbed you by mistake." I tried to apologise.

She immediately pulled away from me and stared up at me with confused eyes. "You think I am ugly, don't you?" She asked slowly.

I moaned. Not this again... "You are a very beautiful girl, but..." Her face fell, '_rejection_' scribbled in her eyes. "Aw, screw it!" I grabbed her by her shoulders and stared her right in her eyes; mine burned into hers.

"You are not going to remember this..." I said in a low voice. "You are walking directly to class and nothing eventful happening in your morning..." I over-wrote the memory of our encounter.

She nodded like a brainwashed person. I opened the door slowly and led her out of the closet. As soon as she was out in the nearly empty corridor she snapped out of her trance, shaking her head slightly and looking momentarily confused before she walked down the hall, towards her first class of the day.

I smiled at myself, feeling pleased that I managed to safely divert the situation.

"What are you doing?" I flinched when I heard Videl's voice in front of me. My eyes travelled up to hers and they were breathing fire.

My mouth was slightly agape, not sure how to explain away the situation. It was going to be hard to disprove what she was most likely thinking in her head.

"I heard screaming, and coincidently you appear." She said slowly, looking at the maintenance closet.

"I know how this must look, but I grabbed her by mistake. I wanted to grab you!"

Her face twisted into a look of disgust. "You are a pig." She said with a frown. "First you had the audacity to leave me hanging after I kissed you, then you didn't show up last night like you promised and now you are hanging out with girls in closets?" She shook her head. "And I really thought you were a nice boy." She turned around and started to walk away.

"I am!" I yelled after her. "That didn't come out exactly as I planned!" I tried to explain, but it was clear that she wasn't listening to me anymore.

Fine, if you want to play it that way... I stepped back into the closet and closed the door, locking it from the inside and closed my eyes. I focussed on her ki and rejoiced in the fact that she was alone in the bathroom.

I used instantaneous movement to teleport to the empty girl's bathroom and grabbed her gently by the arm, teleporting with her back to the closet. This all literally happened in a second.

She looked distraught for a moment but as soon as her eyes met with mine her face twisted into a scowl.

"How did you do that?!" She yelled.

"Magic." I answered curtly.

"Save your tricks for someone who cares!" She said firmly and started for the door.

I grabbed her hand. "Please." I begged. "I want to explain."

She looked over her shoulder but didn't turn around. "Explain what?" She asked harshly and looked down at our entwined hands. I took that as a warning and let go. She instantly folded her arms securely over her chest.

"Why I declined the offer to be your companion to the dance." I explained.

She scoffed. "I am over that." She said unconvincingly. "Congratulations, you don't owe me anything."

"Videl, this is going against all my instincts, but I am going to trust you..." I said slowly.

She arched an eyebrow. Great I got her attention.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

I sighed loudly and closed my eyes before I let go of my powers. The energy retracted back into my body and made my muscles deflate and made my hair lose their extra spike and blond colour. I opened my eyes and I could see the shock and confusion in hers as she leaned against the wall for support.

"Gohan?"

...

_Whahahahahaha! His identity is revealed! What is going to happen now? *suspenseful voice* You will just going to have to wait and see! _

_Until next time! _


	14. Chapter 14: Spilling the Beans

_Good day/evening my pretties! I am feeling so guilty right now for neglecting you guys! Anyways, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you will find enjoyment in this chapter! _

**CHAPTER 14: Spilling The Beans  
**  
(Videl's POV)

My eyes blinked rapidly in my sockets, trying to blink away the image of the black-haired and brown eyed boy who stood in the exact spot the gorgeous golden-haired muscular fighter had just occupied literally a few seconds ago.

He looked uncomfortable under my penetrating glare and shifted his weight awkwardly to his right side. His gaze fell momentarily to the ground and his shoulders lifted up slightly before falling down again at a slow pace; he was taking a deep breath.

I flinched when his velvety chocolate-brown eyes suddenly met with mine again; my heart actually started racing with fear, an emotion I rarely felt. I balled my hands into fists and tightened my jaw and narrowed my eyes ever so slightly. I looked more like a fierce warrior now than a frightened schoolgirl.

He stared at me expectantly with a wary expression painted on his boyish face.

"Gohan?" I broke the silence with my confused voice.

He smiled sheepishly at me and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Videl." He said charmingly, as if nothing was amiss.

A frown formed on my brow due to his calm attitude. "You are the Golden-fighter." I said in a monotone, trying hard not to make any trace of emotion spill over my words.

He hesitated for a moment, not daring to lose my gaze. "Yes." He answered truthfully.

I gasped involuntarily at his answer. I didn't understand; it felt as if my brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around me, everything was in fast-forward while I was motionless in the middle of it all.

How is this possible? I asked confusedly. I have suspected this from the very beginning, but, but… it isn't possible! Gohan and the Gold Fighter were both at the tournament, and there is no way that he could have been at two places at one time!

My pulse sped up and my breathing was very shallow. My muscles grew tense and I felt my temperature rising. I could almost feel my blood starting to boil in my veins. I wasn't angry.

I. Was. Livid.

I was livid at him that he somehow managed to trick me, but I was angrier at me for allowing myself to fall for it.

I probably looked bewildered and wide eyed; not looking as if I really knew where I was or what I was doing. I kept looking around and my eyes kept darting back and forth from him to the wall and back very fast; not bearing to look at him but being awe-struck by his presence at the same time. Confused. All I knew for sure was that I didn't trust him.

A sudden sigh escaped my lips and I opened my mouth to speak, planning to tell him exactly what I thought about him with very colorful vocabulary, but just as I wanted to start speaking images of the Gold Fighter, smiling, laughing, listening and … kissing me flooded my mind, making my mouth snap shut.

I wanted to cry, for a reason that was above my understanding, but instead I curled my hand around the thick strap of my backpack and hurried out of the room. Surprisingly he didn't follow me; I thought that he would have followed me for sure.

I hesitated when I reached the hallway, completely surrounded by the ghastly red-colored lockers and bee-like students rushing to their classes.

"Videl." I instinctively turned around at the call of my voice. I immediately regretted my action and tried to escape his presence by pushing through the masses, but he still managed to grab my arm, restricting my movement.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. A shiver ran down my spine as his cool minty breath reached my neck. I shook my head slowly from side to side, my face hidden from his view.

"Don't…" I started, but the image of Erasa, Gomih and Sharpner moving towards us made me swallow the rest of the sentence.

Erasa started to wave her arms wildly in the air to get our attention and Sharpner just walked in his usual arrogant stance: arms folded over his chest, large steps, nose held high and a slight pout on his narrow lips, next to the blond pixie-like girl.

Gohan let go of my arm and stepped past me to greet the rest of our gang. "Good morning." He greeted with a charming toothy smile as he gave Erasa a half hug and fist bumped Sharpner. He gave his sister just a curt nod.

"So what are you guys doing here all by yourselves?" Erasa asked with a raised eyebrow, eying me with detest.

"Some goons tried to rob the convenience store down the street." I explained curtly. "Took some time to clean up."

Sharpner nodded. "I heard the Scorpion Gang is in town again."

"Yup."

He shot a frown my way and I just shook my head. I momentarily considered telling them about Gohan being the Gold Fighter, but I was sure they won't believe me, and there is no way that Gohan was going to change in front of them.

"And you Gohan?" Erasa urged and shot a quick look to her watch. "You aren't usually _this_ late."

He chuckled at her tone. "Shouldn't we be heading to class?" He asked, probably trying to change the subject.

Erasa giggled and punched him playfully on the arm. That action sickened me and I just wanted to get her away from him. He was playing her. He was playing all of us. "Don't be silly." She said in an overly-girly voice. "As if we are going to use math someday."

"Where did you disappear to anyway?" Sharpner laughed. "Did you sneak out to go play chess or something?"

Gohan chuckled. "Nah; ran into an old friend." He said casually.

My head turned to him with a scowl on my face. "So that girl you were hanging out with in the janitors closet, is a close friend?" I challenged with a raise eyebrow.

He stared at me with a look of disbelief painted on his expression.

"What girl?" Erasa asked in a small voice.

"Melisa." I answered for him.

"That squealer of a tenth grader?" Sharpner asked with a frown, looking back and forth from Gohan and me.

"That's the one." I confirmed in a smug voice.

"She ambushed me, not the other way around." Gohan defended himself in a firm voice.

"And who can blame her, you're such a cutie!" Erasa said flirtatiously.

"Where's that other friend of yours?" Sharpner chipped in, probably trying to put a stop to Erasa's flirting, especially since he was totally in love with her, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Erasa looked around. "Yeah, is Rey sick or something?"

Gohan shook his head. "He moved back to Papaya Island." He said in a melancholy tone.

"That's so sad!" Erasa exclaimed. "Why?"

"His parents are back home." He explained briefly.

"Awh; I am really going to miss him! He was such a fun guy to be around of." Erasa moaned.

Sharpner scoffed. "He wasn't _that _fun." He said bitterly.

Erasa looked at the blond haired boy with disbelief in her expression. "How can you say that?" She asked rhetorically. "He once swallowed a coin and somehow pushed it back out through his nose!"

"That's idiotic, _not_ fun." He argued.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt, but Mister Granger is on his way back from the office." Gomih interjected while pointing to the oppose window next to the courtyard where our math teacher was clearly seen walking at a steady pace down the hall towards class.

The five of us shared a peculiar look of distress before turning around and darting hastily towards the class. Our sneakers screamed against the polished marble tiles as we made our way through the short hallway to the class.

All the other students stared down at us as if we were criminals as we entered the room, virtually out of breath. We scurried like rats to our seats and quickly yanked out our books and pencil cases onto our desks.

We had just enough time to catch our breaths before he came walking into the classroom.

Just as the lesson started my mind started to wander…

A feeling of light-headedness and disorientation consumed me and my mind began buzzing with thoughts of a peculiar boy. I wiped my brow, trying to block the memory of him out in order to cool off, but that just made me feel more vulnerable and naïve than before.

I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes until I saw nothing but sparkles.

My eyes abruptly flashed open as a realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I liked the Gold Fighter, but Gohan _is _the Gold Fighter… Does that mean I like Gohan?

I stroked the hair in my side-ponytail softly as I stared idly out the window. It was a nice day outside. A brisk breeze could be located from the swaying lush green treetops and a few looming friendly white clouds promised to block out most of the annoying sunbeams when we actually moved to the outdoors.

I could actually see it; Gohan and me. Falling in love with him would be exactly that: falling… Effortless. I could see myself growing fond of that bright genuine smile that always occupied his face. I could imagine myself getting lost in his eyes and taking long cheesy strolls through the city's park, hand in hand… A smile formed automatically at the sweet image.

I was taken aback by the involuntary gesture and shook my head violently from side to side to get rid of the disturbing image.

_Get a hold of yourself_! I ordered myself sternly. You don't even like the guy, remember? He's irritating! He's always nice and never does freaking anything wrong. Ugh, he is just too annoyingly perfect.

But he is also the Gold Fighter… Mysterious, edgy, unpredictable, bad boy… Those two personalities just weren't destined to mix!

And besides, Erasa likes Gohan; she would never forgive me…

_Negative ten. _I flinched when a random thought said in a seductive whisper flashed into my mind out of nowhere.

"Slacking off yet again miss Satan?"

The mention of my name yanked me out of my fantasies and back to the real world. Mister Granger was standing in front of the class with a scowl apparent on his features. I flinched when I realized his gaze was set on me.

He tapped his foot impatiently on the wooden floor of his little pedestal. "I'm going to take a long shot and guess that you don't know the answer to the equation I just spend ten minutes explaining on the board.

_Negative ten_ flashed through my mind yet again, but in a louder tone.

"Negative ten." I answered in a confident voice, thinking that my unconscious mind might have been paying attention while I was drifting off.

He grumbled something incoherently under his breath as he turned back to the board, scribbling another sum in a barely legibly handwriting on it.

I tried to concentrate throughout the rest of the class, but that proved to be an impossible task. Every time I just found myself wondering about and being angry at a certain blond/black-haired boy.

"Good guess." Gohan said with a smirk as we walked out of class.

"Huh?"

"The answer to that sum you were clearly paying attention to." He clarified.

I pouted. "I was paying attention." I immediately went on the defence.

He chuckled. "Of course you were."

He tried to make conversation but I ignored him flatly, so we walked the rest of the way to biology in silence. I frowned when I noticed him placing his backpack and pencil case on the seat next to mine on the shared desk. Oh right, he is my biology partner for the term…

"What are you?" I blurted out as he sat, louder than I had anticipated. The first two rows turned around and stared at me, but I didn't care. I saw Erasa giving the scene a questionable stare from the corner of my eye, which gave me a slight uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

He seemed slightly taken aback though. "Pardon?" He asked politely in a barely audible whisper.

"There is no way that you can be human." I said softly.

He frowned. "This isn't the time or place for this conversation."

"Oh, and when do _you_ think is the right time for this conversation?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"After school." He said as he opened his textbook. "I realize it was a mistake telling you this morning, but I really didn't take that in consideration."

"Don't tell me you expect me to wait until the end of the school day to find out whatever you are?!"

He chuckled at my tone. "See it as a test of endurance."

I growled. "Not if I tell anyone about it first." I threatened.

He rolled his eyes. "I am sure everyone _is_ going to believe you."

"I have a high status in this town; they won't doubt anything that comes out of my mouth." I countered.

"Celebrities can go mad too." He reasoned without looking up from his book.

I fumed; leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms over my chest as I stared at nothing particular in front of me.

"Oh, I am _mad_ alright." I breathed through clenched teeth; angry at him for withholding information from me.

"I understand that you must be feeling shocked and maybe even betrayed…" He started.

I scoffed. "That doesn't even begin to cover it." I hissed.

"I understand, but that doesn't mean that you can go and do something rash you will certainly regret later." He said in a calm voice.

I turned away from him, actually angling my body so he was completely out of my sight. I opened my text book on page 81, where our new assignment was explained in full detail and acted like I was reading to please the teacher. I wasn't going to just sit here and let him manipulate me like this! If he thinks I was going to keep quiet, he is in for a big surprise. I am going to expose the bastard. No one messes with me and he is going to learn that the hard way.

"I will tell you this much; I am in fact part human." His levelled voice dug through my thoughts.

I frowned. "Part?" I nearly shouted in a high-pitched voice. I wasn't sure how to process this statement. Was he a type of alien or something sent from a desolated planet to take over our world? But that will actually explain so much… His super powers, ability to fly and to change his appearance are certainly not human traits.

My eyes widened and I peered over my shoulder at Gomih sitting at the back of the class with brace-faced Benny. She must be a alien too…

"Something to share with the class there, Videl?" My head turned disoriented to the sound of our biology teacher's voice. He peered over his glasses at me with a raised eyebrow.

I felt Gohan's eyes fall upon me. "Do you?" He asked, only for my ears to hear.

"No." I answered both the teacher and the extraterrestrial sitting next to me.

"Very well then; carry on with your work." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." I said as I turned my attention back to our assignment.

"After school." Gohan said slowly out of the blue, just before the class ended. I sighed. This is going to be a long day…

(Reynard's POV)

I forced not to grimace as the thick nauseating metallic odour of blood overwhelmed my nostrils. I looked down at the ground and immediately regretted the action. Three corpses who have been burnt to an unrecognisable degree occupied the floor near the entrance of the castle-like building. _They must have been soldiers_… I thought in despair as I got a look of their blue and silver uniforms.

"Do you remember you mission?" Creepy dude, who I learned is named Diablo, asked in his usual monotone.

"Retrieve the fortune teller and the Sacred Book of Magic…" I hesitated. "Exterminate anyone or anything that stands in my way of completing the mission." I recited my grandfather's instructions by the word.

Diablo nodded in approval and kicked the bodies out of the way mercilessly, clearing the path up to the stairway.

_You were the one who killed them…_ I reminded myself.

I held my head high as I walked up the small stairway. I wasn't surprised to see that the door was locked. I emitted a little yell before I kicked it open. Splinters and dust scattered around me as the threshold broke open.

"Stay there or we shoot!" Around thirty soldiers were already waiting for us as we walked in through the entryway. All of their useless guns were pointed directly at me. I raised my hands in defence and smiled my most charming smile.

"Fellas, we don't want to cause any trouble." I said in a sincere voice. "Hand over the fortune teller and nobody gets hurt."

"Lies!" One of them shouted from the back. "You already took down three of our men!"

A loud bang echoed across the room as he fired his weapon. A slimy green bullet sped towards me and I extended my hand to catch the attack which would clearly be a miss.

"Watch out!"

My attention shifted to Diablo who was staring at me with big eyes. I let my hand fall to my side and stared at him with a quizzical expression.

"What?" I asked loudly, angry that he ruined my dramatic moment.

He pointed to something behind me. I followed his finger to one of the four walls supporting the room. A distinctive small hole was present between the bricked structure and some glowing neon green liquid oozed from the tiny circular indentation.

"I am guessing that is lethal." I said with a pout.

"Liquid acid." Diablo confirmed with actual emotion in his tone of voice.

"Awh, you actually care about me." I gushed.

"Don't flatter yourself." He said in a monotone. "Your grandfather will have my head if you die."

"No, he'll…" My eyes widened when I felt a sudden mass-rise of ki's. I was just in time to initiate a shield around Diablo and me to deflect the oncoming green energy-blasts heading dangerously towards us. I was actually surprised by the force behind the blasts, strong enough to send tremors through my shield, but not powerful enough to scathe it.

"It's not nice to attack a man when his back is turned." I said with a frown, my eyes meeting with the guard at the front. But I can't blame them, if I were in their dire shoes; I would have acted the same.

"It is not nice to show up at a private residence unannounced." He countered.

"Fair enough." I agreed with his argument. "But I was sent here with a mission, and I am planning on completing it, with or without your consent." I frowned internally at the venom in my voice. "So I am going to ask nice, again… Move out, or die." My eyes narrowed with every word I spoke.

"We would rather die!" Some of them yelled in unison and flung some more of their ki my way.

"Very well." I said in an emotionless voice. I stood with my feet at shoulder's width and clenched my fists hanging loosely next to my sides. My aura flashed wildly around my body; a grey flame. When I felt satisfied with the energy-level I have reached I stop powering up and dropped the shield. I sent an invisible wave of ki through the room, the only proof that it existed was shown by the angry dust cloud of debris rushing towards the soldiers.

I shut my mind down when the screams started. I clenched my jaw and fists and stared blankly at an empty spot on the badly plastered wall.

I cringed when I felt a cold hand curl around my ankle. I looked down into the eyes of the warrior I recognised as the leader of the pack.

"Burn… In.. H.. Hell…" He stuttered before his eyes went completely blank.

Those three words circulated in my mind like a broken recording. In all my life I have never been on the receiving end of that sentence. I was the one who protected the people from monsters worth saying that phrase to, and now I was _that _person.

_It is for the greater good._ I reminded myself. More people are going to benefit from this than the amount that is going to die. Sacrifices _must _be made...

I bent down and gently pried his dead fingers from my leg before moving up the stairs.

"You seem rather soft to be related to Vaughan." Diablo noted.

I chuckled. "Everyone seems soft against my grandfather."

"True." He agreed. "But you seem soft in comparison to others… Raphael, Grace, your father…" His voice trailed off.

"Every person has their own style." I reasoned. "If every villain had the personality of Raphael or Grace the world would have been a very boring place to be in."

"Not really." He said in a monotone.

"There is no rule that says I can't be humane to my opponent." My voice turned bitter. "I already took his life, that doesn't mean I should keep tormenting his corpse."

Diablo frowned. "Sounds like something a protector would say." He hissed.

I aimed my hand to his left arm before I shot a blast at him. His arm fell clean off from the elbow down. "Is that something a protector would do?!" I shouted, trying to get my point across.

"You blasted my arm off!" He sounded shocked.

"Well, you were really starting to piss me off." I said agitatedly. "Put it in ice, I am sure the doctors back home will be able to attach it again."

He stared at me with wide eyes filled with disbelief.

"Go, before you get an infection and rot out. I can handle this."

"But…"

"I can make that two arms." I threatened.

He grunted but listened to me. He picked his disregarded limb from the floor and shot me a look of utter hatred before teleporting away.

I let out a deep sigh… _How am I going to survive here without changing who I am_? A fleeting thought passed through my mind. I shook my head from side to side, trying to get rid of the disturbing thought. I have a mission to complete…

I stared up at the staircase; feeling two distinctive ki's on the second floor. I flew up the gradient, not in the mood to walk up against it. I came to a standstill in front of the open door, feeling wary. They must have sensed my presence, yet they allow me to enter their last stand of defence graciously. Maybe they knew that holding a defence will be futile… One of them is a _forward looker_…

"So you are the one who took down all our men?" A girly voice asked with a frown. "I am surprised that you are so young." I turned to the sound and found a striking young lady with short black hair, green eyes and a muscular body stand before me. She was wearing a Saiyan-armour and had a tail bind securely around her waist.

Another Saiyan…

I chuckled. "Don't be fooled by my looks; I am actually over three centuries old."

She smiled; it was such a fake gesture. "What do you want?" She asked without hesitation.

"You can predict the future, you tell me." I joked.

"She can't, but I can." A manly voice made itself heard for the first time.

I spun around to its origin and was surprised to find the spitting image of Gohan's father sitting casually on one of the chairs in the corner of the room. I didn't even sense his presence… Oh, but he has a halo… I noticed. It is easier for him to hide his force.

"So you know I have come to escort you to the dark realm." I said casually, leaning against the wall.

He chuckled. "Something like that." He said in a comical voice. "But I am not going to let you take me."

"Oh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I am a very impatient man mister, and I still have a lot of other things to do today." I said in an annoyed voice; tired of the same speech over and over again. "I suggest that you come with me."

I growled when he showed resistance and acted on my primal instincts to get what I wanted. My finger rose from where it was concealed over my chest and fired a sharp beam in the direction of the female.

I smiled when I noticed his eyes widen as he realized what was happening.

The echo of the beam striking through her skull bounced around in the room. A blank expression rested on her face and a small smile of surprise was curved on her rosy lips. A blanket of red splattered onto the cream walls.

His hysterical scream rose above the others as her body dropped to the floor, like a rock sinking down to the vast dark blue ocean, entombed in a world of silence and darkness, forever to wait in its place slowly decaying.

He rushed over to the woman and held her head on his lap. The world gradually sped up as her body convulsed and the scarlet liquid gushed out of her like a thick waterfall staining the rest of his shirt.

His thoughts were so loud that it actually bore through my skull; loud enough for me to successfully pinpoint what was going on inside of his head.

Everything went completely silent in his mind. All movement around him slowed down to an excruciating pace. I could feel his pulse pounding through his body rapidly and escaping in torrents through his shouts. At that moment he felt no pain, he felt no sorrow, he was only amazed by all that surrounded him. He looked down at her lifeless hand. He was amazed at how the muscles flexed back and forth perfectly even though there was no life in her veins. He sank to the ground, a dull ache forming in his chest. His ears were closed to the world as a feeling of inequitable hatred manifested in his heart.

My eyes fluttered open and close, trying to block out the gory image that was playing in front of me. My dark lashes desperately trying to shield me from the horror that lied within. There she was. The once alive woman was now laying in front of me, frozen stiff. Her skin already taking on a deathly pale shade... Her veins were fully visible as she lay motionless in an awkward position with her legs tangled over the edge of the sofa.

I can't believe I actually did that to another person…

My head levelled with hers; her cold lifeless green eyes bore into mine, her mouth was slightly ajar, as if laughing silently at me. Her brunette bangs have formed a curtain around her eyes, the only glimpse of her once beautiful eyes, behind shades of hair that would no longer be brushed back by caring hands.

"You!" The Goku-lookalike hissed as his eyes met with mine…

(Gohan's POV)

"Class dismissed." The words I have dreaded for the past seven hours finally reached the inner mechanisms of my ears. My heart started to pound erratically in my chest and I immediately shoved my books in my backpack before storming out of the class. I think this was the first time ever I was out of the class before Sharpner or one of the other school-hating jocks.

I rushed to the bathroom and placed myself in front of one of the disgustingly dirty mirrors. I was surprised that I could still make out my image through all the thick layers of filth that occupied its surface.

My brown eyes were big and my face had a strange red hue to it. I opened the faucet to the cold water and gathered some the icy liquid in my hand before throwing it onto my face.

It felt good, but it wasn't enough. I teleported to a nearby lake and dived into it. My whole body was now surrounded by a refreshing coolness.

"Crap, what am I going to tell her?" I asked my reflection in the lake, desperately hoping for an answer. No answer…

I started pacing rapidly back and forth; my breathing and heartbeat began to speed and filled my ears with white noise. I found myself chewing my nails, but forced myself to keep my hand down from my mouth. It didn't quite work, as I found myself chewing again a bare minute later. A cold sweat had broken out between my shoulder blades. I was nervous alright…

_Videl!_ I remembered. She must be waiting for me at the school. I located an empty space at the back of the school building and teleported to it, landing in between the bushes. I sensed her ki in the hallway, heading for the main exit.

I leaped from out of the bushes and ignored the questionable stares from other students as I darted speedily towards the front of the school. I leaned casually against the wall next to the door and waited for a specific raven-haired girl to pass by.

"Hey." I greeted her in a voice that sounded surprisingly arrogant and cheeky.

She frowned. "Hey." She greeted back unenthusiastically. "It is after school." She noted.

I chuckled. "I am surprised you held out for this long." I joked.

Her eyes narrowed into angry slits. "Explain." She said in a soft angry voice.

I looked around me, only seeing the bodies of other students moving in and out of the building. I grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs.

"I can walk by myself thank you." She said as she pulled her arm away from mine.

I nodded and took the lead as I walked to the back of the building. She shot me a questionable stare as I looked over my shoulders.

"There's nobody here." She said irritated.

I smiled. "I know." I breathed and placed my right arm on her shoulder, teleporting us to one of the mountains about sixty miles away from my house. The exact spot where I found Icarus all those years ago.

A waterfall bellowed softly in the background and a tall tree next to it provided us some shade from the excruciating rays of the sun.

"We were just at the school." Videl stammered.

I chuckled and stepped a few paces away from her. "Indeed we were."

Her body was stiff as she pointed a shaky finger to our surroundings. "This isn't the school."

"No it is not…" I said slowly, as if talking to a mentally challenged person. "It's Mount Patzu." I informed her.

Her mouth fell open. "How did we travel from the school to this freaking mountain, over three hundred miles away I might add, in a fraction of a second?!"

"You spaced out." I joked. The look on her face told me that she didn't find me funny. "It is called instantaneous movement." I answered truthfully and teleported to the top of the waterfall. "I can teleport to anywhere in the world in mere seconds!" I yelled from my levitated position. She flinched when I appeared next to her again.

"You said you weren't human." She said slowly; her voice quivered a bit, sounding actually as if she was scared.

I hesitated for a moment, pondering over what the correct words would be to use. "I am a hybrid." I said after a long awkward pause. I bit my lip, my eyes dancing to every corner.

"Of what?" She asked calmly.

"Human…" I started.

"And?" She encouraged with a raised eyebrow.

"Saiyan." I said in an emotionless tone.

"So you are an actually extraterrestrial." I wasn't a question, but a statement.

I chuckled. "Pretty much."

She nodded slowly, as if processing the information. "I know an alien…" Her tone was filled with disbelief.

She folded her arms around her waist, as if creating a protective barrier from the world. Her gaze shifted to the ground and she shifted her weight occasionally to each side. She seemed completely uncomfortable in my presence.

I formed a barrier around my body before I allowed my body to transform into my first Saiyan state.

"What you do that for?" She asked, taken back a bit.

I shrugged. "You seem more comfortable in _his _presence."

"Just tell me one thing "_Gold fighter"," _She made inverted commas with her fingers, "how can you be in two places at one time?"

I smiled, glad that she was actually starting to ask questions. "I assume you are referencing that time both my identities were at the arena."

"Your assumption is correct." She retorted in an annoyed tone, folding her arms over her chest.

I chuckled at her tone and used the multi-form technique to slip myself into two. "Is this explanatory enough for you?" I asked with a broad smile. "It's called the multi-form technique." I elaborated when she stayed silent.

She nodded. "So your whole family is aliens?"

I laughed. "My mother is the only human among us." I explained; my voice thick with laughter.

"I am going to take a long shot and say that I am not supposed to tell anybody about this." She said in a monotone.

"You can…" I said slowly. "But then you will be putting their lives in danger."

A frown appeared on his brow. "So you telling me, is actually a threat on my life?"

"Yes."

She let out a growl and leaped forward in an almost flawless fighting stance. She started kicking and punching at my face and body. I allowed her to lash out on me; to get out all her bottled up feelings.

"I can do this longer than you." I said in an 'as a matter of fact' voice when I noticed her breathing starting to get heavy after about half an hour.

"You can try!" She yelled, her voice breaking due to the loud volume. She gave me a look of disappointment before spinning around and running into no particular direction.

"Why are you running away?" I asked in a soft voice when I appeared in front of her. She almost crashed into my body.

She looked me directly in the eye. "Because you are a liar!" She screamed. "And I am sick of constantly being surrounded by people who hate the truth." Her voice was soft, but I detected the words. A feeling of guilt filled my being. "I don't want to be lied to again."

I grabbed her gently by my shoulders, forcing her to look me in the eyes. "I am telling you the truth now."

"Why now?!" She asked and shook my grip off her body.

"Because I need your help." I answered truthfully after a few prolonged seconds.

She frowned, looking puzzled about what I could possibly need her help with.

"And that is?" She asked defiantly, seeming to have calmed down and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Have you ever heard about the dark realm?"

….

_Da Dum DAAAAAAAAAM! Bahahahaha, good luck surviving this cliffy! XD_

_Until next time! _


	15. Chapter 15: Another One Bites the Dust

_**Hellooooo my dearest readers! I hope all of you are still there; even though my update times have been raggedy! ;) **_

_**A big welcome and thanks to all the new subscribers and followers who have joined this story over the past month and a giant toothy smile to all my loyal reviewers: **_

_**Person345 (yes, I adore Rihanna too :D), Dcp1992, GamergirlAK47 (:D), pond-centurion, Ky111, SCStaff, 9thZfighter (Girls are weird! Hahahaha XD), Buckets full O' Sunshine. **_

_**SCStaff – **__Neutral review? *falls to the ground* Was chap 14 that bad? …. Hahaha, but I must admit that I rushed the writing of that chappie… I just wanted to get it done, so I guess I completed it kind of half-heartedly (how dare I?!) … But don't worry; I think my pizzazz is back in__** this one! :D **__I hope… Bahahahaha! XD ___

_**Buckets full O' Sunshine – **__You are just a little bucket of sunshine, aren't you? *pinches cheek* Thank you for your great review! You always make me feel soooooooooooo positive when I am done reading your feedback! Hahaha… You deserve a HUGE love-filled internet hug! *hug* :D___

_***Enjoy! **_

_**WAAAAAIT! Now that I have your attention… :D PLEASE check out "**_**Harlem Shake - House Kestell (uovs)" ****Hahaha, don't judge, we are trying to win a competition the university established by getting the most views, and I would really appreciate it if you watched it! Hahaha… (I am in there too, just don't ask where! ;) .. ) **

***Happy reading! **

**CHAPTER 15: Another One Bites The Dust**

(Videl's POV)

I breathe into my cupped hands and rub them furiously together, preventing them from getting cold. A slight wind causes the naked branches to rattle in the wind like soft wind chimes. As I ponder the meaning of the note, the snow gradually thickens.

The snowflakes falling from the white-painted sky are the only sign that time is passing in this stagnant world. Their slow decent to the frozen forest makes it seem that time has slowed to a crawl. The rustling of trees startles me, interrupting my quiet mood. Someone is approaching me.

"Videl?" A hesitating; barely audible question…

I recognise the owner of the dainty voice instantly. "You have been out of school only for a year and you already forgot what I look like." I accused in a teasing voice.

I frowned when my eyes fell over Reynard's appearance. He looked tired, worn out to be more exact. Dark, black circles were apparent under his eyes and made him look years older than he actually was. If it wasn't for his full head of hair, I would have mistaken him for a middle-aged man. His face has lost some of the cute roundness it held before and his cheeks were sunken on his face. His caramel hair was also longer, stretching dully to under his ears. It had lost its usual shine and puffy texture though.

I wrinkled my nose. He also didn't smell too fresh, but I forbade myself from pointing it out. It looked like the tiniest of insult might push him over the edge.

He smiled; the gesture seemed forced. "Has it only been a year?" He asked in a solemn tone, a heavy contrast to the happy go lucky voice I remembered him always having. "It feels like a decade." His tone was serious.

Once again the wind stirs up the branches, the cacophonous noise of music to my ears. I flinched ever so slightly against the gust of wind; the thin navy sweater I wore didn't give much protection from the cold.

A shivered out of delight when I felt a warm jacket fold around my body. "You humans are so fragile." He said, almost sounding like an insult. I ignored it and righted myself as the wind passed by; supported by new confidence.

"Thanks." My eyes shifted noticeably over his frame. "You look good." I lied.

He chuckled, the first sound that came out of his mouth that actually held some emotion. "I always look good." His voice still held a monotone but it sounded like a little of his spunk returned to him. "You_ don't_ by the way." He pointed a finger to my head. "I prefer the long hair."

"Gohan does too."

A genuine smile appeared on his lips and his eyes lit up at the mention of a certain Saiyan's name. "How is he?"

I returned the smile. "You wouldn't recognise him." I said truthfully. "He has gotten a lot taller; he is actually one of the tallest boys in our class now."

He chuckled. "It is always the shortest ones who shoot out the longest." He said it in a tone of voice that made the phrase sound like a century old saying.

I nodded. "And shoot out he did."

A sad expression coloured his usual vibrant face. "I wished that I could actually see him grow up this time."

"Gohan told me about the whole time-shift ordeal." I said softly, not knowing what other comforting words would be suited for the situation.

He frowned. "Sounds like he really told you a lot…" He looked into my eyes. "How much did he actually reveal to you?"

I shrugged. "When I asked he said that he told me everything." I answered, recalling the conversation we had right after he spilled the beans. "But it's Gohan, so he might have left out most of the dire details for my safety." I scoffed. "Now that you mention it, I am sure he did."

He nodded, deep in thought. "It would have been very reckless and stupid of him to confide you in everything."

"Didn't you hear?" I asked rhetorically. "I'm special." I teased with a wink.

He rolled his eyes. "I still don't believe it."

"Try." I challenged with a raised eyebrow.

He clapped his hands together a few times and crouched forward a bit. "I don't need to be invited twice." He joked with a half-smile. He stood upright again and lifted his index finger into the air. A dark black ball of energy started to grow in the air above his limb. It stopped expanding when it was about the size of a tennis ball.

"Ready?" He asked with a devious expression.

"Hit me with your best shot." I retorted arrogantly.

He smiled before softly flinging the ki towards my body. The ball travelled toward me at normal speed and I could follow its movement precisely. Just before it could hit me, it completely disintegrated into nothingness right in front of me...

"I'll be a monkey's uncle…" Reynard stammered. "Dark ki doesn't affect you at all; it's as if your DNA repels it."

"I told you I am special."

He smiled. "You did. Remind me to take you seriously next time."

"Remember it yourself." I teased. "Gohan said you have some information…" My voice trailed off as I aired the words I was sent to ask.

He nodded slowly and reached into the back pocket of his dark grey skinny jeans while looked over his shoulders. I frowned when I noticed how thin his legs looked in those pants; they were truly living up to the name of the brand.

"You are skinny." I said disapprovingly.

"The food here is terrible." He joked, but his voice shook a bit when he talked. There must be another reason. My eyes widened slightly. M_aybe they are torturing him._ I thought in disgust, but decided not to pester him with trivials. Gohan said he was strong; strong enough to survive a place worse than hell and I must trust that.

There wasn't a word in the dictionary that would effectively describe the amount of respect and admiration I felt for the boy, no _man_, standing in front of me. Selflessly sacrificing his mental and physical well-being to save the lives of people he loved and didn't even know from all over the galaxy, and that included me… He was literally risking his existence by giving Gohan the information necessary to take down the dark elites.

He extended a bruised arm towards me. I met him halfway with my arm and he took my hand gently in his. I recognised the texture of the paper as napkin-like; he probably didn't have anything else to write it on. I cringed at the bony and cold texture of his limb. He discreetly transmitted the thin piece of paper from his hand to mine and gave my palm a little squeeze before letting go.

I nodded and he smiled. "Have fun strategizing."

I smiled. "We _will_ take him down." I said in an 'as a matter of fact' voice.

Determination lined his features. "There is no doubt in my mind that you won't succeed."

I flashed him a toothy smile, feeling grateful for his motivation. "Thanks Rey." I closed my eyes and thought '_Ready'_ really loudly, so Gohan would be able to mentally detect my message without difficulty. He said that he would keep tabs on my mind, but when he saw that it made me a little uncomfortable he said that I should think loudly so I could maintain my privacy and safety.

_Okay._ He whispered back.

"Videl wait." I gasped out of surprise when a set of strong cold arms bind around my waist. "Thank you." Reynard breathed. "This is the most fun I have had in such a long time." He whispered and kissed me in my neck. Before I had time to respond I felt the familiar yet nauseating feeling of being transported. Before I knew it I was back with Gohan inside of Capsule Corporation's garage.

"What did he give you?" Gohan asked in his gruff voice; I chuckled at the thought of the long _and _hilarious process it took for his voice to break last year.

I lifted my palm wordlessly and opened it in front of his face. His face brightened when I revealed the paper.

He grabbed it expectantly out of my grasp and examined it. I moved over next to him and stood on the tips of my toes as I peered over his broad shoulders to look at the paper.

He smiled sheepishly down at me. "Sorry." He said with an apologetic smile and sank down into one of the nearby sofas. "I guess this height thing still has to _grow_ on me." I chuckled at his clever pun and scooted in next to him. The content on the paper was completely visible now.

_632  
3  
56789453210.314_

I frowned, not comprehending the message Reynard was trying to send.

"That doesn't make any sense." I retorted.

Gohan chuckled, it was a musical sound. "Of course it does." He said in a peculiar tone which made it sound as if I should have found it obvious. "The army currently has 632 members, but it is still rising. They are planning to strike in four years time and he gave me the coordinates for a planet they are planning to get some strong recruits from."

I shook my head slowly. "If there is anyone out there who could possibly understand Rey, it has to be you."

He nodded with a broad smile on his features. "There is only one of him alright." A hint of longing clung to his voice.

I cleared my throat, trying to snap him out of his current depressing mindset. "So what do we do from here?" I asked in a curious voice; ready for the action.

His face turned to mine and he shot a frown my way. "_We _aren't doing anything; _I _however am going to the planet to expose of the recruits."

I stomped my foot on the ground and shot up, towering over the young Saiyan-hybrid with a menacing scowl on my features. "You always do this." I accused.

"Do what?" He asked, a little taken aback.

"Treat me like the skivvy and do all the fun things on your own." I answered quickly.

He raised a questionable eyebrow. "You think going to random galaxies and killing another living being that has never done anything to hurt you is fun?"

I pouted, not if he put it that way it didn't, but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of winning the argument. "Anything is better than sitting here and doing nothing while all the action is happening in places I can never reach." I answered.

"It's not safe." He said curtly, staring at me with seriousness in his eyes.

"Not safe?" I repeated in an angry tone; I hate it when he said that, it was _always_ his excuse for everything.

He opened his mouth to continue his protest, but I shushed him with my finger. "But yet you allow me to travel to the dark realm _alone_." I retorted. "The dark realm isn't safe." I continued. "If it were it would have been called the rainbow realm instead of the freaking _dark _realm!"

He nodded. "That's very true; the dark realm is probably the most dangerous place for a mere mortal to be…"

"Then why…" I interrupted.

"Let me finish." He said calmly, breaking through my words.

I crossed my arms over my chest and sat in one of the single-seat bright green sofas oppose him.

"Yes the dark realm is dangerous, but when you are in that forsaken place you are constantly being supervised by _me_." He rested his elbows on his knees and cupped his chin in his right hand as he looked at me from under his thick lashes. "There is no way something can happen to you in there, because if I sense the smallest thing out of place, I _will _be at your side in the same second."

The intensity of his voice almost made me want to blush.

"Whereas when you are on a planet filled with warriors maybe even stronger than me, even if I am on that planet I will literally be engaged in heated battles the entire time, leaving _you_ exposed." His expression hardened. "I can't protect you _and_ defend myself at the same time."

"I can defend myself." I held stubbornly.

He sighed loudly, it was an exasperated sound. He extended his arm toward me and an invisible gust of wind made me tumble over the couch and fall on the soft rug on my back.

"I wasn't even near you and yet I inflicted damage." He said in an annoyed monotone.

I stood up and brushed myself off. "That's unfair, you aren't human." I argued.

He chuckled. "Exactly!" He exclaimed. "They won't be either and I strongly doubt that they will slacken their game just because you are from a weaker species than them."

"I'm not weak."

"I know you aren't." He agreed, his eyes smouldering into mine. "You are one of the strongest humans I have ever crossed paths with, but against _us_…" He pointed to himself. "You are the equivalent of paper Maché."

My mouth fell slightly agape, feeling insulted. "Not."

He rolled his eyes and jumped up from the couch. He sped to me so quickly that I didn't even see the motion.

"Poke." He said childishly and poked me in the upper arm.

A sharp sting spread through my entire body and a big round blue bruise started to form immediately as I stared at the place on my skin he pressed his finger on.

He shot me an apologetic stare and waved his right palm over my injury. The spot flashed warmly and tingled before it got numb for a second. The pain and bruise completely disappeared, only to be replaced with my normal fair skin.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I just wanted to prove a point."

A chuckle echoed through the room. "Are you guys seriously arguing about this _again_?" Gomih walked into the room with a large box in her arms. Her long black hair was restricted in a high ponytail, swaying back and forth as she walked towards us.

Gohan smiled as his eyes fell upon his twin. "Hey sis." He greeted his sibling friendly.

"Hey bro." She placed the box on the coffee table in front of us, making a humungous dust cloud emit from under the carton. I turned my head askew, trying to avoid the impact of the nearing allergy-demons.

"What's in the box?" Gohan asked with a frown.

"Bulma said the dragon radar is in here somewhere." Gomih revealed. "I presume we are going to need them if Vaughan is going to strike soon." She speculated.

"What do you need to wish for?" I asked curiously, remembering that Gohan said something about a magical dragon granting one's wishes as long as you assemble seven of its balls…

"Lives are obviously going to be lost in this war…" Gomih hesitated. "_A lot; _so when that happens we want to be prepared." She explained casually.

I frowned; they seemed so calm about it. People were going to die and they talked about it in the same tone I would choose to discuss the mediocre weather in.

"We are used to death." Gohan said softly, scrutinizing my confused expression. "It sounds harsh, but if you were also constantly surrounded by death and often the cause of it from an early age, you would treat it in the same way, so please try not to judge."

"Anyway…" Gomih spoke up, clearing the uncomfortable air between me and her brother. "Did you go to the dark realm?" She directed to me.

I nodded, a slight shiver actually running down my spine at the thought of that ghastly and eerie place.

Her face lit up. "Awesome, how is he doing?"

I hesitated. "He looks fine, just lost a little weight, but other than that he's the same." I sugar coated.

"That's great." She said in a relieved voice. "Did he mention anything about the numbers of their army?"

"Yes." Gohan spoke up and gave the piece of paper to her.

She nodded approvingly. "Their numbers depleted."

A proud smile rested on Gohan's lips. "Rey is doing a good job."

Gomih nodded in agreement. "And the time in which they are coming to earth has been lengthened to three years."

"Yeah, and I think the fact that we are going to kill Raphael tonight will influence their strategies even more dramatically."

Gomih nodded. "After that we just have the elites to go…"

"Wallick, Xane and Fleur…" Gohan repeated in a peculiar bitter voice.

(Reynard's POV)

I lingered under the blanket for a few minutes, gathering energy to rise up while making excuses as for why I already haven't. Honestly, I wouldn't mind staying like this all day; this purgatory is particularly exhausting.

I groaned. The combination of fatigue, frustration and boredom make me very tired. I black out for a second only to wake up disoriented a when some sort of insect buzzed next to my head. I feel a little light-headed and keep blinking compulsively.

I sat up straight on my bed, staring blindly at the dull wall in front of me. I felt dead… Imagine using your mind as a shield against an oncoming freight train. Except instead of your mind being crushed and ripped apart instantly by the cold, unforgiving metal; it stays intact wilfully, but the end result is still the same. _Broken, split, shattered_, and _disintegrated_ thoughts float around inside your skull that had been tainted nearly beyond recognition.

Burns from heat that could have rivalled the sun itself are probably the least of your worries; because the energy shield you put up to block the blow from certainly destroying you has depleted your energy. Now, instead of being burned alive like before, you're freezing. And so, the mental pain is thorough and complete.

It's a bit like being in a car crash.

The adrenalin, and the force of the hits, is like flying through the air. You feel like you can't control your limbs, and sometimes even like you are looking down on your own body, but with each fresh strike, you come back to the body with the pain. The adrenalin can make you feel acutely conscious of your own body, each punch or kick, you feel like you can sense each individual cell and blood vessel bruising or bursting, each nerve ending blasting out electric shocks and chemical responses.

You can hear and feel your heart beating in your ears, and your vision becomes tunnelled. You see the face or the masked face of your attacker as though you're viewing it through a telescope, and you also notice other sensations that you haven't experienced before. Maybe you see or smell the sidewalk close up, the sour smell of the pigeon droppings, the unevenness or the beauty of the stones in the asphalt...

I closed my eyes again, shutting out the outside world. I stay afloat somewhere in between asleep and awake, feeling completely drained. Not only my body, but _all of me_ is limp and paralyzed, except for my senses.

The stained white curtains flutter in the damp breeze in a heave, lazy motion, like waves. Light shifts through them slowly, half absorbing through the fabric. The breeze on my face feels like a slap in the face. Oh, how I yearned for some fresh air. Pushing the curtains aside, I squint my eyes at the unfiltered light pouring in from the window. I immediately yanked them shut again, sickened by the dull scene outside of it.

I turned to my bed again and something glimmering on my end table caught my attention. I walked over to it and recognised the pure silver and ruby watch belonging to the little girl from planet Shuyck. The little girl whose life I had to rip away to please Grandfather.

I took it in my hand and played with it on my fingers. I paused when I noticed an engraving on the inside of the watch. _'To my dearest Gabby.' _

I sighed loudly and walked over to the closet at the back of the room. I reached into my pocket for the little key to the little lock and opened it. One of the doors swung open and a flurry of names and random belongings appeared in my vision.

I hung the watch on one of the hooks on the inside of the closet next to the many others I had collected. I scratched _Gabby _into the door underneath _Werner_, the man I killed before this little girl; I got a pocket knife out of him.

A chuckle behind me made me flinch and I instinctively spun around with a clenched fist held high. "I thought I was the only one who did that." Raphael barked through the chuckles.

I begrudgingly let my arm sink back to its original position next to my side. "Do what?" I asked in a hoarse voice; my voice was still thick from the sleep.

He leaned nearer, making me cringe, and swayed the closet door back and forth, making it screech like an old witch. "Collect mementos of your victims and then write their names on the wall."

I slapped the door shut and walked away from it, feeling defensive. "I don't do that." I stated lamely.

He laughed again. "Sure you don't." His expression turned solemn. "But I understand." He said softly.

I scoffed. "I bet you do." I said sarcastically.

"Loneliness, Reynard." He replied. "That's why you and I memorialize our dead." His eyes met with mine. "There's the briefest of moments before we kill where we literally hold their life in our hands…" He paused, staring blankly at the wall behind me, "and then we rip it away." A hint of sadness appeared in his orange and blue eyes. "And we're left with nothing. So, gathering other peoples' belongings or writing their names on a wall is a reminder that in the end we're left infinitely and utterly alone."

I was left stunned by his speech, but shook the feeling off. Raphael isn't capable of feelings; he must have something up his sleeve.

"What are you even doing in my chambers?" I asked in a harsh tone.

He smiled. "I guess it would be nice to have a confidant in this hellhole, cousin; now that you have finally seen the light, or well, darkness."

He took my hand in his and we exchange a handshake that is neither firm nor sloppy. He looks at his watch.

"We better get down." He said as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Why?"

He chuckled. "New subject for the energy-enhancer." He explained briefly.

"I'll be down in a minute; I still have to get dressed." I yelled after him. I actually just didn't want to walk down with him.

"Okay, see you." He said as a temporary greeting.

I sat on my bed and waited for a few minutes before I stood up and started to walk to the laboratory.

I growled; my extreme hatred for this forsaken realm not able to stay buried under the surface anymore. I. Hate. This. Place.

The days got hard to distinguish from each other. It felt like time blurred into some kind of gooey mass I was trapped inside, instead of moving within it… A week could go by without me really noticing it. Sometimes, I'd pause in realization that I didn't know which day it was. But other times, all the thing that surrounded me would painfully crash into my consciousness, through the barrier of nonchalance I had set up for myself.

It is an uncanny valley. Even though I told myself this is my new home, in the back of my head it doesn't feel like one and it will _never_. The naked trees hum with the wind and the green hues flashing around me catch my attention. So why am I feeling so anxious, despite the calming greenery outside the window?

Click. Click. Click.

The rhythmic sound of my shoes against the cold and hard marble floor was the only thing that distracted my turbulent mind from my vulgar surroundings. The ghastly grey walls, stench of rotten flesh and paintings with their cliché following gazes made my skin crawl.

I came to a standstill in front of the automatic doors leading to the laboratory. A green light flashed over my body and I did my best to stand still as the laser examined me. A high-pitched ring emitted from the sensor, immediately throwing out my information as it detected my identity. The doors soon slid open.

I took a deep breath before I entered the room; bracing myself for the violent scene I knew was coming.

As soon as I walked through the threshold, a series of chemicals assaulted my nostrils, but they weren't nearly as strong as the ear-splitting scream coming from that dastardly power-enhancing contraption.

I forced my face away from the person being tortured, sounding as if his limbs were being ripped off. But as rumour has it, the pain is too excruciating to explain. I walked over to the seats reserved for those who wished to witness '_the magic happen'_, or at least that was what my grandfather called it. I found an open seat next to Grace.

She was actually quite a pretty female with her small, sweet round face and delicate features, giving the impression that she was an innocent young woman, but I knew better that to judge this book by its attractive cover. Her reputation beseeched her... Horribly.

_Ruthless killer_, was all that came to mind when her name was heard in the dark realm. A beam of light illuminates her face from the window side, creating a mask of dark shadow on the other side.

As I looked over her shoulder, I noticed that the room started to have an orange tint. Even here time doesn't stand still. I leaned closer to her. "What poor soul did they find this time?" I whispered into her ear in an emotionless monotone, not wanting to bother the others.

Her lips twitched up in half a smile. Her natural auburn hair bounced voluminously as she turned her head to me. She wore her hair in wild, yet stylish curls, flowing down to just below her ear, framing her face beautifully. Her hazel eyes were also very interesting to look at, and I could easily imagine someone getting lost in them; before she kills them...

"Some kid from the Western quadrant." She said with a humorous giggle.

As soon as her sentence was finished a beeping noise echoed across the room, signalling that the power enhancement was complete. The scientist on duty pressed a button on the control panel and the glass door slowly started to squeak open.

A thick cloud-like smoke rushed out of the cylindrical tube as soon as the door was completely opened. More than ten seconds have passed, but there was no movement from the container. But I spoke too soon when a youngish looking boy fell face first out of the tube.

I flinched when his body hit the ground. Smoke was coming out from his body and by the look of his burned out skin and petrified expression, I knew he had become one of the deceased.

From the corner of my eye I saw a shy, joyous smile form on the girl next to me's face, that made me so tense I couldn't move a single muscle even if I tried. My heart skipped a beat.

"Another one bites the dust." She sung in a cheerful voice; enjoying the fact that she witnessed a life being lost. It was a voice I have listened to hundreds of times, but never as more than an eavesdropper to a conversation. I turned to face the voice, the voice of my nightmares, planning to tell her just what I thought about her and the whole dark realm, but my heart began to race with fear as my eyes fell over her silhouette. My heart was pounding now, as if it were trying to burst out of my chest.

"I was in there once." She stated out of the blue, staring intently at the cylindrical prison.

"Oh?" I fished disinterestedly.

Her eyes locked with mine and she lazily twirled a strand of her short, dark auburn hair around a finger. All the while the anxious beating of my heart grows louder. My throat was tight; I doubt that I could get a word out if I tried.

"It was fun." She said emotionlessly. She eyed me up and down. "It's not as if your personality will alter, you are already a bad boy." She winked at me. "It will just give you a tremendous power boost."

I wanted to say something in reply, but my vocal cords feel like they have been stretched to beyond a breaking point. My whole body froze, except for my eyes that shot open in horror. If I do they will know the truth and kill me…

I forced a chuckle. "Please." I said arrogantly. "I already have all the power I need."

She laughed. "That's the spirit we need to overthrow those crap load of protectors." She sneered.

"Yeah." I tried to mimic her disgusted tone.

"But you were one of them." She accused.

"I broke free." I said in an annoyed tone.

She scoffed. "What happened to 'once a goody two shoes, always a goody two shoes?"

"I like playing for the winning team." I said in a monotone.

She rose from her seat and shot me a peculiar look. "You're lucky that your grandfather is in charge of all this." She said calculatively before turning around and walking out of the door. "Welcome back though." She said sweetly over her shoulder just before she exited the room.

"Thanks." I said softly, my mind travelling millions of miles away. Worry filled the pit of my stomach, not worry for me but for the lives I was protecting while being in this nest. Grace didn't seem fooled. She didn't even try to hide her suspicion. My heartbeat quickened ever so slightly at the thought of her finding out the truth, knowing that if she does she will take out everyone close to me before she executes yours truly.

An image of Gohan's cold and mangled body manifested in my thoughts and took over my mind for a few seconds. Vultures circling over his corpse, ready to strike and flies sitting on his rotten body.

I shook my head vigorously from side to side, shaking the disturbing image out of my brain. I rose from my chair, noticing that I was the only person except for the scientists, left in the room. I rushed out through the automatic doors and sped down the chrome-decorated hall until I reached the staircase to the dungeons.

I pressed my right index finger against the cool identity checker and waited for it to flash green before I walked through the threshold.

His hair was the first thing I saw as I entered his chambers. Its spiky texture reminded me so much of the few weeks I spent on Earth with the people I wished I could have called my biological family. His tanned skin and numerous scars were the only things that distinguished this full-blooded Saiyan from Goku.

"Long time no see." Bardock said slowly as he stared me up and down. His deep voice was rich.

"I have been busy."

He nodded and put the book he had been reading down on one of the end tables. He stood up and walked over to the little desk I had organized for him. He took the wooden dining-like chair in his hand and pulled it from the desk. He said on it wrong side, resting his head on the back of it.

"Clearly." He retorted in a monotone. "I can sense the aura of doom and gloom around you."

I frowned, taken aback by his words but shook it off, knowing that he wasn't a fan of sugar-coating stuff. "I have a cover to maintain." I said nearly inaudibly.

He laughed. "Hey, I am not judging kid." He said cheerfully. "Have fun while you're still young." He winked.

"Do you anything new for me?" I asked, ignoring his previous statement.

"If you are talking about another vision, then no." He said in a monotone.

I breathed out a silent curse. "How do you expect us to take them down if you don't cooperate?" I asked angrily.

He frowned and breathed out heavily. "I have told you before and I will tell you again, my visions don't work like that." He said slowly, sounding like he was trying not to lose his temper. "They come spontaneously; there is no change."

"So tonight is still safe?" I asked just to make sure.

He sighed an annoyed sigh. "Yes." He said exasperatedly. "The mission will be executed perfectly."

I nodded, satisfied by his reassurance. "Now to the next order of business…" My voice trailed off.

He arched an eyebrow. "Which is?" He fished curiously.

"Your escape." I elaborated. "You will certainly be killed if you stay here after giving a 'fake' prediction."

"I guess you already have a plan perfectly laid out?" He speculated as he scrutinized my expression.

I nodded in confirmation. "Before I leave for my mission tonight I will make sure to leave the alarm to your prison off. Please wait until Raphael is defeated and havoc struck this place before you go out in the open." I suggested and he nodded. "Gohan will then come get you and transport you to Earth."

"Earth…" Bardock chewed the word. "Isn't that the planet Kakarot lives on?"

"Indeed." I confirmed. "It's the safest place in the world at this moment; you will be safe as long as I am here to divert their attention away from the planet." I assured.

"I guess that is the only option if I want to survive."

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"How sure are you that this Gohan will defeat Raphael?" He asked sceptically.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Trust me, if there is anyone who can take this empire down without batting an eye, it will be your grandson."

I could swear that I almost saw a proud smile appear on his lips for a split second, almost…

"I have pictures if you want to what they look like?" I suggested.

He stayed silent put walked a few paces closer to me. I reached into the depth of my back pocket and pulled out the family shot I stole before I left the planet: their Christmas picture from two years ago.

"Goku, but you know him as Kakarot, his wife Chi-Chi, Gomih, their daughter and Gohan." I pointed to each member respectfully as I explained their identities.

He finger pointed to Goku. "He looks a lot like me."

I chuckled. "It's like looking into a mirror." I agreed.

His gaze turned to Gomih. "Pretty girl." He said as if deep in thought. "She looks a bit like Kakarot's mother." His eyes scanned the rest of the image until it paused on Gohan's face. "He's very young." Bardock said slowly.

"He's two years older now; this is an old picture." I explained.

"That doesn't make much of a difference; he must still be a teenager."

I nodded. "Almost fifteen to be exact, but age is just a number."

"Hell is just a sauna." He countered.

"I wouldn't have been putting my existence on the line if I didn't know he could do it." Determination filled my grey eyes. "Tonight is the night Raphael dies…"

(Gohan's POV)

_Ready._

The signal I have been waiting all day for finally flashed through my mind. I grabbed the Z-sword from where it leaned against one of the giant oak trees outside of Capsule Corporation and slung it over my shoulder. My shoulders hunched slightly, even though I was accustomed to the weapon's weight.

"Are you sure the coast is clear?" Dad asked worriedly; completely aware of the plan.

I nodded. "I wouldn't have been going if it weren't." I reassured.

"I'm still not comfortable with you going alone." Piccolo interjected disapprovingly.

"Of course you aren't." I said with a smile. "But keep in mind that you guys have always been used against me in the major battles." I shot him a peculiar stare. "Audiences are never good."

A firm hand planted itself on my shoulder. "I know you are going to do me proud, son."

I smiled brightly at him. "Gosh, you guys make it sound like I am heading towards my death."

"It is if you are going alone." Videl chipped in.

I chuckled; for some reason I found her worry amusing. "Don't worry; I will call you guys if I am in over my head." I said with a smile, ruffling her hair as I spoke.

Her body jerked backward instinctively at the unwanted contact. "I hate it when you do that!" She exclaimed angrily, making my chuckles intensify.

"You shouldn't have cut your hair." I shot back as I looked at her bob-styled black hair. It wasn't that it looked bad; it just wasn't all that flattering on her face.

She growled and clenched her jaw, as if holding back some words. "Shut up." She breathed through clenched teeth. "Just go kill that guy already."

I laughed and shot a salute my friends' way. "Will do." I said as a greeting before teleporting to planet Xerox, soon to be known as Raphael's grave.

I was surprised by the beauty of the planet when I arrived. The golden sun casts its bright yellow light over the lush green trees, lighting up the blue ozone referred to as the sky. A luscious green canopy let the bright sunlight filter through it in a greenish light. The sound of birds chirping happily and the rustling noise of animals running and frolicking in the brush were calming to my ears.

The ground was covered in beautiful flowers and vines that so gently twisted up the deep mahogany trunks of the trees. The smell was fresh; I could almost taste the sweet scent of the flowers rising in the crisp air. The forest had a feel of life, like you can sense the vines growing up towards the sunlight.

I frowned at the crowded scenery. _Too much hiding place_… I realized with distaste. That just won't do. I stood with my legs spread at shoulders length and extended my arms so they were in front of my body. I let out a neutral yell as I shot some of my ki out around me. All the trees and surrounding mountains were blown to oblivion and instantly disintegrated underneath my energy.

I was careful not to exert too my power, not wanting Vaughan's radars to track me but wanted Raphael and Rey to know that I was here.

I smiled when the two of them appeared in front of me about thirty seconds later, Raphael standing in front, resuming a leadership stance.

He immediately crossed his arms defiantly over his chest as he recognised me. "I thought I smelled garbage."

The air between us rippled with the heat of our enmity. I rolled my eyes. "And here I thought we were over the whole lame insult phase of our relationship." I countered.

A hand grabbed Raphael's arm. "Let's go; we aren't strong enough to take him on." Reynard said in a panicky voice.

My eyes almost popped out of my skull when I noticed how deteriorated he looked. Everything about him was dull and his body resembled an anorexic person. What have those vultures been feeding him?!

Raphael broke free from Rey's grip easily. "No." He yelled arrogantly. "He is alone; I can take him with my arm tied behind my back."

I raised an eyebrow at his arrogance. "I might take you on that." I joked.

"I'm getting grandfather!" Rey yelled in a panicky voice in the background. I was surprised by his convincing acting.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Raphael shot back mid punch.

I grabbed his outstretched arm and flipped him over my shoulder, kicking him in the head for good measure. He jumped back a few metres and got in a crouching fighting stance.

"Tsk. Tsk. Kicking your opponent down mid conversation…" Raphael said in a disgusted tone.

"All is fair in war, Ralphy." I reminded. I kicked hard against the ground, taking a long leap toward my opponent. From my low position I reached down to press my hands against the ground, and then snapped my body straight up, as if I were doing a handstand. I then slammed my heel solidly into his jaw, making him tumble to the side, but not fall.

Annoyed, I used my ki to jump back a short distance before I shot forward again, more force behind my foot as I kicked him again. His body sailed through the air like a pirate ship with a slacked, furled sail, before falling to the ground like a felled tree.

Using the length of my arms, I had been able to increase the power of his kick; but the attack, although very affective, caused some strain on my body as well.

He stood up shakily, wiping blood from his mouth as he rose, giving me chance to recuperate.

I sprung a few feet backwards, matching his speed as I looked at him with a smug expression. He brought both his hands together in front of his chest and shot a wave of red energy my way. I created a circular shield around my body and jolted inside of it as the wave connected with it, making a harsh screech as it slid on the surface of the shield, sliding off and crashing into a nearby rock.

He attempted another energy wave but it had the same fate. I jumped back a few metres, standing strong on my feet. He stopped running and stared at me with challenge in his eyes.

"This is getting boring; why don't we turn it up a notch." He suggested; already clenching his fists next to his sides.

I smiled deviously. "Did you read my mind?" I asked in a charming voice.

Standing a few metres across from each other, he shot me a daring glare, provoking me to go first. I didn't need to be asked twice.

I clenched my teeth as I let out the ferocious velocity of my true powers. My face was turned towards the sky and my chest was bended upwards as I released every fragment of my dormant powers.

A magnificent silver tornado-like wind aura surfaced from my body and lit up the vertical lengths from my body till the endless sky. I felt the power surge through my muscles and bones, making a pleasured jolt erupt through my entire body, creating light goosebumps on my peach-coloured skin.

My muscles grew two, three times in size as they swelled with pure power. The tingly sensation spread to my closed eyes as they transformed from teal to devious crimson, and then to my scalp as my hair spiked up and changed from brilliant golden to majestic silver.

I relaxed my new bulky muscles and floated down to the surface again, my arms crossed in front of my buff chest. I smiled crookedly as pride filled my body, floundering in my stomach as I felt the new power that surged through my body, stronger than ever.

Raphael let out an impressed whistle. "You sure brought your a-game…" His voice trailed off. "I hope I don't disappoint."

He shot his arms, which resided arrogantly in front of his chest, swiftly to his sides, making a whooshing sound as it sliced through the wind. He sank his head down and up again with closed eyes. A red aura surrounded his body like a flame and he met my gaze, his eyes as blazing as the flame around him.

An agonisingly painful scream burst out his slightly parted lips, growing more intense and louder the wider it opened. A tornado-strong wind emitted from his body and blew over the whole planet. Trees turned askew and stray boulders flew from the ground it was embedded in, circling around his body.

I waited for Raphael's screams to cease, signalling that his power-up was completed; the etiquette of a battle.

"It would seem that we are evenly matched." His lips twitched up in a playful smile.

I scoffed, letting my arms fall to my sides, it bothered me that were standing in the same deviant position.

"In what world are we evenly matched?" I rolled my eyes at the constant arrogance in his oval-shaped face.

He uncrossed his arms from his chest and got in a casual fighting stance as he chuckled.

"Not quite, little monkey." His voice sounded hoarse. "Combined with your magisterial monkeys you were stronger, but alone…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Not so much." He turned his head towards Rey. "And now since you have one short…"

"I am strong enough to kill you." I said with certainty.

He scrutinized me up and down. "You have grown over the years." He noticed.

"Gold star for noticing." I retorted sarcastically and rushed to his side. A devious smile spread on his lips as I neared him which immediately made me aware that something was up. I pushed more power to my fist and aimed it directly at his chest, but just before I could land the punch everything went black and silent.

I started to freak out in my mind and fought hard against the mental block he was putting on me, but then I remembered. He is using that technique only Lurian-people have the ability to master… He is robbing me of my senses.

All Rey's teachings about this damned technique flashed though my mind and I recalled all of the torturous resistance training he put me through. The key of this is not to fight it…

I took a deep breath and forced myself not to fight the feeling of helplessness. I sat down in my mind and wrapped my arms around my legs as I hugged myself. I rocked back and forward in the same spot, until the urge to fight back vanished into thin air. The manipulation soon followed and I was awarded my senses back.

After a few more pained seconds, especially for my ears, he was quiet, only soft grunts escaped his closed lips from the power exertion. The random rocks and boulders that gathered around him like flies around a piece of dung; fell to the ground around his body next to his feet with a loud crash, digging deep into the surface of the planet.

I let out a surprised yelp when I felt a deep pain arise on my right hand. My eyes travelled to my upper limb, only to see the grip of Raphael's boot bite into the back of my hand. The gravel underneath my limb stung my palm. As the pressure from his foot increased, rapid darts of pain shot through my fingers. He lifted his foot and stomped; a sickening crunch followed. I screamed in terror as the excruciating pain was accompanied by the flow of blood.

I grabbed his leg with my good hand and yanked it into a random direction with all my might. I managed to throw him off of me, giving me time to get away from him, but not for too far…

His fist suddenly collided with my cheek, causing me to bite the inside of my mouth. Blood filled my mouth, the pain tingling as I spit the small piece of flesh out with distaste. I looked around, trying to find a source of water, really hating the taste of blood in my throat, but couldn't find anything.

I raised my arms up just in time to block his next punch. I kicked his feet out underneath him while he was still moving towards me, but I let out a surprised yelp when he dragged me down with him. We fell to the ground, arms and legs entangled, and his fists sunk once, twice into my stomach. I growled and wrapped my hands around his neck, digging my fingernails into his flesh.

He made a chocking sound, and pulled back hard. I used my leverage to grab his head and slam his temple into the rock solid ground. I watched as his eyes dilated, and blood began to flow from his head. He hastily jumped up, but seemed uncertain on his two feet.

He swayed, looking extremely dizzy, so it was easy to knock him to the ground again; I barely put any force behind the blow. _Now_, finally in a position to retaliate well, I proceeded to punch him repeatedly.

His hands raised sluggishly, slick with blood as he tried to grab my wrists. It was easy to swat them aside, disorientated as he was, and I swung my elbow down with crushing force against his nose.

There was a loud crunching sound, and his nose began to spew blood. He laid there, his breath wheezing and eyes closed as a bubble of blood formed at the corner of his mouth and popped. Now, we were equal, our faces coated in the red liquid that was draining down onto our chests, staining our shirts.

I pulled up, unwilling to continue beating an opponent who cannot fight back. As I crouched to stand, he lunged forward, tackling me backwards. His breathing was rapid, and I cried out as his hands neared my neck. He tightened his fingers around my throat, cutting off my air supply. I gulped and gasped for breath, digging my fingernails into his wrists, trying to dislodge him.

Desperation to breath overtook me, and despite the pain I began to thrash and buck under him. The edge of my vision went dark, so using my last bit of strength I brought my knee up hard into his groin. He cringed, but continued his steely grip. I repeated the process once more, then again, and his fingers loosened a bit, and he began shaking.

Seeing my chance, I lunged forward and sunk my teeth into his neck.

His skin popped under my jaws, my blood and his blood mingling until they were one and the same. I used all the force I had to pierce deeply into his throat, and when my teeth ripped into his artery, the blood shot into my mouth. I jerked my head back triumphantly. My Saiyan side was enjoying the thrill of my enemy's blood being spewed over my body, but as my dominant human half registered what just had happened, my body convulsed and I started to vomit violently.

A warm putrid feeling rose up in my throat and an acidy bitter taste paused in all the corners of my mouth as my stomach's liquids washed through to the outside. A tingling and almost burning sensation was left in my throat and mouth followed by a chocking feeling when after I emptied my stomach.

He let go of me then, and grabbed his neck. He started backing away, but his life was already flowing out of him. His eyelids fluttered, but I could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest. I crawled to my feet, my throat in agony, with blood still draining from my mouth, and walked by him.

He weakly grabbed my foot; it felt as if a feather grazed my ankle. "Not like this…" He whispered almost inaudibly.

I heard him take his last, jagged breath, blood spread out in a wide pool around him. "It didn't have to be." I whispered and held my arm outstretched towards his body, my palm facing him. His eyes widened slightly and I saw his mouth wanting to form words, but I didn't allow him to. I summoned a large amount of my energy in my palm and shot it at him.

There was nothing but a dent in the ground left of him as the smoke cleared.

"It's over." I whispered to myself, scarcely believing the words flowing out of my mouth.

Reynard's high-pitched whistle directed my attention back to reality. "That was unnecessarily gruesome." He said in a voice of distaste.

I ignored his statement and ran up to him. I threw my arms around him as soon as I reached his side. When I heard a cracking sound I let go of him. He gasped and I saw his arm rushing to his right shoulder blade.

"Bone-crushing much." He said through his teeth, but the smile on his face reassured me that he was fine.

"Sorry." I apologized sincerely. "I don't get to use this form much." I smiled softly. "And I missed you."

He chuckled. "I'm actually glad." He said chirpily and loosened his arms. "Beat me up more." He instructed.

I frowned at his strange request. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do you really think they will believe that Raphael got killed and I just somehow managed to get away scrape free?" He asked rhetorically. "Beat me up." He repeated. "I must be on the brink of death."

"Rey, I don't know…" I wavered.

"Gohan, listen to me!" He yelled; his voice hoarse and serious. "I know you love me, but please just toughen up…" His voice turned softer. "I worked really hard on this plan and it would really suck if something like you not having the balls to kick my face in destroys it."

I felt a little offended by his tone. "Fine." I said in a low growl. "But I don't have to like it."

He chuckled. "I would start to get worried if you did."

I smiled as I lunged my fist at his face and then at his stomach a few bone crushing times. I stopped when I saw his face contort in pain and agony. "Near… Death, remember?" He reminded me through heaves.

I nodded and grabbed his right arm in my hand. I yanked it behind his back. I flinched as Rey's ear-splitting scream rose through the air as his arm broke. I hardened my features as I ignored the sound and did the same to both his legs. I aimed a blast at his stomach as a finishing move, knowing that it will take hours for him to bleed out like that, and by that time they would have collected him already. His eyes widened as the blast broke through his flesh. He fell to the ground, twitching slightly.

"Can't…. move." He said triumphantly.

I took a step back, taking in the situation. I turned my face to the side, not able to look at my best friend in the horrible and battered condition he was in, but turned it to him again after a few seconds. I did it to him after all.

"I have been through worse." He breathed with a smile when he noticed my expression.

_So I have to get Bardock now?_ I asked him telepathically, seeing the strain talking was putting on him.

_Uh uh, not yet._ He said quickly. _Wait until after Vaughan and his gang come and get me. _

_I guess that is my cue to leave. _I said sadly.

_I am afraid so. _He said in an equally melancholy vibe. _It was nice to see you though, it made my year. _

I chuckled. _Diddo. _I agreed.

_And since when are you so tall? _He asked out of the blue.

I laughed. _This is almost over bro. _I tried to comfort him.

He nodded. _I will be present for your next growth spurt. _He assured.

_You better be… _He smiled at my dear friend. _Goodbye. _

_Until later, hero. _He greeted with bright eyes.

It took everything I had to teleport away from him, leaving him in that disastrous condition, but I reminded myself that it was all for the best.

"Gohan!" Panicky yells erupted all around me.

"What?!" I asked with big eyes as I saw everyone's petrified gazes.

Gomih rose a shaky finger to my chest. "Get Dende!" She yelled.

I looked down and saw the still wet redness all over my chest and neck. "Don't worry; most of this is Raphael's." I reassured.

"Is he dead?" Videl asked softly.

"As dead as a piece of bread." I smiled proudly. "He won't be bothering us anymore." I engaged in conversation with my friends and answered all their questions, but still kept close tabs on Reynard.

"Be right back." I interrupted someone's sentence when I felt Vaughan's presence next to Rey's. I located Bardock's ki in the dark realm and teleported to him. He was leaning casually against one of the eerie trees outside.

"Took you long enough." He retorted in a gruff voice.

"Bardock?" I asked unsure, not able to see his face.

He emerged from behind the tree and I immediately knew it was him. "Gohan." He said in a monotone.

I nodded. "Now that the introductions are over, I suggest we get the hell out of here." I said impatiently.

He smiled and walked over to me. I placed my arm on his shoulder as I teleported us back to Earth...

(Erasa's POV)

The slick texture of the photograph was pleasing to my fingers. I slipped it back into the little green and purple covered album I had purchased to place my memories in from the evening, securely, making sure that no damage would come to it.

My eyes were still fixated on the picture of me, the blond beauty in the stunning turquoise dress, and the raven-haired Adonis posing next to me with a smile that would melt the hardest of hearts. I sighed happily; such a lovely evening that was…

The food and decorations could have been better, seriously, what kind of clichéd theme is 'starry night' ugh… But the company… Superb.

We danced, we talked, we laughed, we kissed… And there wasn't a single second that evening I felt anything less than a princess. My perfect pink manicured fingers trailed over the silhouette of his body. If only there were more gentlemen like him out in the world…

My eyes shifted to the photograph of me and my best friend, who looked ravishing in a wine red dress. Pity filled my eyes; I still can't believe she went alone, even though tons of guys asked her. If only the Gold Fighter said yes… Jerk! … A hot jerk, but still!

"Sharpie, do you think Videl changed?" I aired my question to the boy lying on the ground next to my bed. He paged through one of my old Cosmopolitan issues. I rolled my eyes; he was probably fixated on the sex section.

"Definitely." He said without hesitation, peering up at me from the magazine.

"As if she is hiding something from us?" I asked unsurely.

He sat upright, a frown on his face. "Yeah…" His voice trailed off. "It's ever since Gohan arrived…"

"Gohan has nothing to do with it." I defended quickly.

He raised his hands in defence. "I'm not saying he does, I'm friends with the guy too Erasa." He reminded me. "I am just saying it is a little odd."

"You are odd." I shot back hot-headedly.

He groaned. "I give up." He said in an exasperated voice.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I'm just worried about what could be going on in her life."

"She would tell us if there is something, right?"

I nodded. "Of course, Videl would never keep something from us…"

…

_*out of breath* Longest chapter in a while! Hahaha… :D I hope you guys enjoyed it and are sitting on the edges of your seats as you wait for the next one! Oh, just a headsup… Chapter 16 will probably be published in the week of the 18__th__… I have a lot of tests next week and our university's play/musical thingy (which I am in), is early next week… So little writy time : ( _

_Have a fantastic (and suspenseful) week! _


	16. Chapter 16: Trump Card

_**READERS, HELLO!**__ I hope you guys are still alive and kicking! (I am too, thanks for asking :D)_

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers for the feedback! Person345, Ky111, FKP5, Buckets full of sunshine, dcp1992, Unwanted Half-Saiyan demon, 9thZfighter, pond-centurion, Sirius Potter2; You guys are AWESOME! 

_A warm welcome to all my new subscribers of the past 3 weeks too! :)_

_FKP5: New reader/reviewer! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEY! :D_

Buckets full of sunshine: Bahahahahahahaha, grossing you out just brings me an unexplainable pleasure! XD 

_Dcp1992: Thanks! Of course I will bring in some flashbacks, both from Gohan and Videl's point of view. I just can't leave you guys in the dark about all the *secret for now* thingies that happened in that skipped year! ;) _

_Oeh, and my hostel placed 8__th__ out of the 24 hostels… (yup, we made it to the finals :D) Thank you all for the encouraging words!_

*Happy reading! 

**CHAPTER 16: TRUMP CARD**

(Bardock's POV)

I casually leaned against the giant oak tree just outside of my prison cell. My eyes flashed open when I felt a presence on the planet that most certainly didn't belong on the realm. It was too innocent, too _pure_…

It must be him…

My mind whirled around with curious thoughts about what he would look like. He was the only person_, ever_, that I could not make out in my visions; the only character in my foreseeing that didn't stay constant. I could never get my mind to focus on him as individual; an immense silver aura always clouded his body, making it impossible for me to identify his features. I just took this as a sign that he was extremely powerful to such an extent that I couldn't wrap my mind around it…

"Bardock?" An innocent vibrant male voice called uncertainly.

My lips twitched up in a smile and I stepped away from the tree, exposing myself to him. I saw recognition settle in his teal eyes as they fell over my frame.

My mouth almost fell open with awe as my eyes focussed on his glowing frame. This was the first time I have seen a Super Saiyan outside of a vision. My eyes paused on his; they were teal, but when I looked closely I noticed random specs of blue and green embedded in the circular line around his iris and dilated pupil, rather than the dark brown or black eyes Saiyans are usually trademarked with.

His hair was gold and spiky, towering tall over his head, seeming to defy gravity completely, except for one lock which fell gracefully down the middle of his forehead and I could see soft blue lightning bolts spiral around his arms and torso.

He was a handsome boy and I could recognise a few of his key features in my bloodline. He was definitely a Saiyan alright. The only physical sign of his other heritage was the peach-skinned complexion; all full-blooded Saiyans had tanned skin.

There was an odd lightness about his eyes though, and a small curve to his lips. His jaw was firm but slightly babyish, surprising for his age, and I saw a little of Fasha, Kakarot's mother, in the shape of his nose…

He was that of_ legend_… I snickered. Oh Frieza, how I wish you could be alive to see this ascended form of the Saiyan…

It was truly extraordinary.

"Gohan." I said his name as a greeting.

"Bardock." He repeated.

"Took you long enough, _grandson_." I said indifferently, holding my arms defiantly over my chest.

He seemed to flinch as I mentioned our family relations. "Let's get something straight…" He started, sounding offended. "We share a common enemy, therefore a common goal." He stared me down with a hard merciless gaze. "We share the desire to kill _him_, and I know for a fact that you can't do that alone."

"_You_ will help me." I stated sure of myself.

"No." He stated simply, causing a confused frown to appear on my brow. "This is _not_ an alliance or a partnership." He explained. "You did me a favour and I will return it, but just remember that I will go to extreme lengths to protect my family and my fellow earthlings; if you just try to harm them I _will_ destroy you." His eyes narrowed into slits. "This is your first and only warning." He sneered and I cringed, remembering, from my visions, what he was capable of.

"Don't expect me to work with you." I shot back, masking the slightest fragment of fear I felt with a defensive tone of voice.

"I would prefer it if you didn't." He made clear with a scowl. "Now that the introductions are over, I suggest we get the hell out of here." He said impatiently.

I smiled at his impatience and walked over to him. I stood uncertainly in front of him, not sure what to do. His eyes met mine; he looked guarded. A shockwave of his ki stunned me momentarily as he placed his arm, probably intended to be gently, on my shoulder. A numb pins-and-needles feeling spread in the region his palm rested.

"Sorry." He whispered softly as he noticed my flinch.

I gulped. If he sends such a current of power through with a mere touch, I don't even want to know what it feels like to be punched by this kid. Thank goodness I am on his side… A dizzy feeling started to surround my body as he teleported us away from the dark realm, but the feeling ceased when our feet planted themselves on solid ground a few seconds later.

The rattling wind swimming though my hair directed me over my shoulder. With a turn of my head, I felt the scene change; as if someone had set wallpaper to scenery. It was a forest as clear as day.

My blurry sight took a few moments to focus on the clear picture that was Earth. I breathed in deeply and a fit of coughs immediately escaped my throat. This oxygen was purer than what my lungs were used to.

As I perceived my surroundings, I finally realized why this planet was considered the gem of the Northern Quadrant, one of the most desirable planets in the universe. Insects of various sizes and colors roamed through the land of green. The sun moved in between some clouds, making the light fade and creating new shadows and dark patches around me. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows and small animals scurried behind the branches and bushes. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the inviting smell of trees. I took a step forward, ignoring the briars that gnawed at my jeans. Damp leaves grimed my skin as I moved.

I lifted my face, letting the light and shadows dance across my skin. Bees hummed in and out of the pennyroyal. I inhaled its minty smell and continued on; delighting in the sound of my feet sliding through the leaves.

The trees stood utterly still, statues in a living museum where no leaf dared to fall. A shrouded white glow drifted at the feet of the ancient trees, branches stretching as if to save themselves from drowning in this sea of mist. Curling and dancing, some swirls venture upwards, snaking lazily around the trunks. A thick blanket of swirling mist snaked in and out of the tree trunks and connected them like a maze.

"So this is it…" I breathed, looking at the clear blue sky slightly covered with white uneven splotches of clouds.

"Welcome to Earth." Gohan said grimly, as if he was displeased that I was here.

"I can see what the purgers are after…" I commented.

He fazed to in front of me, making me flinch. "I realize that you come from a different background than I do. A background where it is okay, no _encouraged_, to enforce doom and destruction on your surroundings, but let me make myself clear…" His voice trailed off menacingly. "You won't harm anything on this planet." He pointed a hand down towards a little dome-like house; I could sense a few powerful and a few extremely fragile ki's inside. "_Not_ my family, _not_ my friends and_ not_ any other living being you may cross paths with on this planet." He paused for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Rey told me to keep you safe here because you have been a great aid in our plan, and believe you me, there isn't a planet in this universe that will give you more protection than this one, but dare you hurt anyone this will quickly become the most unsafe place you could ever wish to be in."

I stayed silent, completely taken aback by his sincere threats making me actually feel slightly frightened from it.

"Well?" He encouraged my silence, probably expecting a confirmation.

"This is your territory and I will respect your boundaries."

He nodded, seeming slightly pleased by my agreement.

"Good." He breathed. "Now let me introduce you to the family…" He jumped off the high cliff we resided on and I followed him across the small patch of field over to the quaint little house. My stomach started to roar in delight as the smell of various foods reached my nostrils.

The air filled with greetings of his name as soon as he opened the door. I walked in after him and I could hear a few of them gasp. He smiled lovingly at the small group of people.

"Guys, this is Bardock." He pointed at me as he introduced me to his friends.

My eyes ran over all their faces. My eyes immediately fell upon three peculiar faces. A young girl who looked extremely similar to Gohan, a man who looked precisely like me and a short Saiyan who resembled King Vegeta to the dot…

"Vegeta…" I breathed angrily, all my bottled up feelings of hatred bursting to the surface all at once, with disastrous results. I leaped forward, scarcely aware of knocking something over with my knee before I collided bodies with the king of our destroyed planet.

I was surprised to see him standing firm on his legs, even though I just rammed into him. I retracted a bit and thrashed my fist toward his head. I grinded on my teeth in frustration as all of my numerous hits was a miss.

I yelped out in pain when he took my arm in his and twisted it behind my back. I was forced into a vulnerable position on all fours. The bastard pressed his foot against my back causing my face to smooch passionately with the floor. At least it was clean…

"You are the reason our planet was destroyed!" I yelled bitterly; images of our struggle flooding my mind. "And here you stand, living the good life while your people died at the hands of that tyrant!" I spat the words.

He chuckled; it was a ghastly sound. "I am flattered, but I was actually part of the team that took Frieza down." He let go of the grip on my back, allowing me to stand up. "You are confusing me with my father."

"You are the prince?" I asked confused as I brushed myself off.

He smiled. "The one and only."

"_You_ defeated Frieza?"

"Not quite." He shot a peculiar look over my shoulder. "Your _son_ did."

"It wasn't easy; he put up a decent fight, I'll say that much, but in the end it wasn't enough." A unfamiliar voice concluded behind me. I turned around towards the sound of it, not surprised to find its owner.

"Kakarot." I acknowledged.

"I go by the name Goku now." He said in an emotionless tone of voice. I grimaced; why did he change his name? Isn't he proud of his Saiyan heritage?

"You look a lot like your brother Turles, not that much of Radditz though." I speculated out loud as I scrutinized his appearance. He looked a lot like me too, but I decided to leave that little detail silent.

"So I've heard." He retorted.

"They are not alive anymore though." I filled him in. "But they are quite successfully strong warriors in HFIL."

A chuckle emitted from the back of the room. "He killed them." The voice of Prince Vegeta aired.

I frowned. "You are the one who killed your brothers?"

"It was self defence." He said defensively.

I shrugged, not caring what the reason was. "They were rather promiscuous; I'm rather glad that they got detained."

"How did you even get out of HFIL?" A tall boy with feminine lavender hair spoke up.

I frowned, not appreciating the tone of disrespect he spoke to me in. "Did you get your mother's permission to dye your hair purple?" I shot back with annoyance apparent in my tone.

He absentmindedly pulled his hand through his hair. "This is my natural hair colour." He claimed in an offended tone, making me chuckle.

"Sure it is." I retorted sarcastically, feeling smug when he didn't have a comeback; he just rolled his eyes, rendering me the victor of this verbal quarrel.

"I thought you were one of the group leaders of the Saiyan squad back in hell." Prince Vegeta uttered out of the blue.

"I was." I confirmed. "But a few years back this pest called Cell took over our domain." My voice turned solemn. "He forced us to work for him and of course took those who refused prisoner." A naughty smile spread on my lips. "Guess in what group I was?"

"That doesn't answer the question." Lavender boy pestered.

"I found a secret passage to the surface, leading back to Snakeway. I followed it and had to fight my way through all the Otherworlders before I finally could follow a portal to the dark realm where those assholes couldn't reach me." I stared at the many unfamiliar faces around me, stopping at Kakarot's. "I built a new life for me there; only for it to be destroyed by him." My gaze fell upon Gohan's; he held an indifferent expression on his face.

"Bardock sacrificed a lot to help us, so I would greatly appreciate it if you guys make him feel welcome and keep him out of harm's way." He said in a rather authorative voice, scanning the room with his eyes. Several nods could be seen; all except for Prince Vegeta and the Namek.

Gohan clapped his hands together. "Great, now that all the awkwardness is over…" His voice trailed off as he turned to me. "You are staying in the guest room upstairs." He eyed my attire. "If you have a shortage of clothes I am sure my dad wouldn't mind lending you some." He turned to face his father. "Right Dad?"

Kakarot seemed a little shocked. "Uh, yeah sure." He stuttered, shooting his son a particular glare.

A tall peach-skinned woman with long jet-black hair bind in a low ponytail curled her finger around the boy's arm, pulling him to the side. "Gohan, sweetie, I hope you aren't suggesting that we keep that man in our house?!" She whispered urgently; my heightened Saiyan hearing allowing me to pick up the words.

He gently lifted the delicate hand from his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze in his own before letting it go. "Mother, you are safe with me." He said; his voice soothing and sincere. "He won't dare to hurt you guys…" He begrudgingly tore away from his mother's gaze to look at me. "Right?" He asked with a expression that read that if I lifted a finger to any one of these people that I'd be deader than I was at this moment.

"A deal's a deal." I replied.

His stood up straight. "Good." He breathed, still eyeing me with distaste. "Let me show you to your room."

(Reynard's POV)

She stroked my cheek and kissed my lips. I was cut off as Grace slowly started to move her lips on mine. She overpowered me, not that it was hard in my hypnotized state, and dragged me in behind some trees, concealing us from Vaughan and the others.

Our lips moved in time with each other and grace raised her hands up to my hair and tangled her fingers in it. Her other hand pulled up to my face as she cupped my cheek in her hand. She moaned and yanked her hand out of my hair; I actually like the rush of pain throbbing through my scalp. Grace trailed a finger over my t-shirt, making goosebumps shoot through my entire body, before she raised it up over my head and slowly started to feel my body.

She moved from my lips to my neck, thrusting herself onto my thighs. I placed my hands on her lower back, slipping one hand down the back of her firm and curvy buttocks. I was in a total daze and all I cared about was how good it felt kissing Grace.

"I want you." Grace panted through the kissing and pressed her chest tightly against mine. She started kissing my jaw line. She moved to my throat, down to my collar, and then started kissing my chest.

"Why the sudden interest?" I asked curiously as I caught my breath.

"I like men." She trailed her polished finger smelling of honey and something unrecognisably bitter over my left cheek. "Especially those with scars…" Her mouth ravishingly found mine again.

I chuckled. "I have one small scar on my cheek."

She growled and scratched my bare back with her long fingernails slowly. "Are you gay?" She asked in a rather angry tone of voice.

"Definitely not." I said in an offended tone.

She clamped both her hands on either side of my face, pulling me closer. "Then why do you keep talking?" She asked in a seductive whisper. I rested my hands on her shoulders and trailed my fingers gently down her bare arms; I stopped when I reached her thighs. I grabbed them in my hands and picked her up, securing her legs around my hips.

"Seriously guys?" An annoyed voice broke through to my eardrums. "At a funeral of all places." Grace pulled away but still kept her face close to mine.

"Oh, it's you." She said in a bored tone as she looked Diablo up and down. He looked even drearier than normal.

I tried to pull away from Grace, feeling awkward in the embrace under Diablo's stare, but she kept her arms firmly around me, restricting me from getting out of it.

"I know you two didn't like Raphael, but at least show respect at his burial." Disapproval lined his words. "He was one of _us _after all."

I nodded solemnly, but Grace just rolled her eyes. "Whatever Diablo; Raphael would have done the same." She climbed off of me and picked her leather jacket up from the ground. "He had no respect for me, therefore I shan't grant him any either." She flung her jacket over her right shoulder and started to walk off into the eerie woods. "I have better things to do with my time than this shit." She claimed bitterly before disappearing into thin air.

Diablo sighed and quietly shook his head. "That one…" He breathed under his breath, as if he has been dealing with her tantrums since the beginning of times, which was probably true…

"She is a handful alright." I agreed.

A frown formed on his brow and wrinkled up his forehead. "I don't even know when you guys developed a relationship." His eyes were filled with judgement. He eyed my appearance and shot me another disapproving gaze. "Put your clothes back on and join us; the ceremony is about to start." He said as a parting and teleported away.

I sighed, not in the mood for the whole affair. I bent over to get my shirt and coat from the ground, shaking them a few times through the air to get rid of all the sand and leaves that scurried inside of it, before I pulled them over my body again. As soon as I buttoned up the last button of my black coat, I focussed on the ki's of some of my allies on this side, wanting to locate the area the gathering was held at. I concentrated on Diablo's ki as I used instant transmission to reach the group.

Hundreds of heads turned around to stare at me when I arrived at the gathering. I smiled kindly and shot them an awkward little wave as I walked through them to the front, where the rest of close friends and family were residing. I crinkled my nose, taken aback by the strange stench hanging in the air.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Reynard." Vaughan said sarcastically from where he stood in the front, resuming his rightful place as leader of the ceremony.

"The pleasure is all mine, Grandfather." I shot back, in an irritable mood.

He narrowed his eyes at me before turning his attention back to the rest of the audience. "Raphael wasn't liked by many but he was a very prominent member of our society." He resumed his speech.

"He was…"

My ears drowned out the rest of his words when my eyes fell upon the corpse at his feet. So _that _is where the smell was coming from…

Raphael's decomposing body laid crookedly on the tarp. Flies and other insects gathered around his body, making it look as if he had a buzzing black living cloud above his frame. I realized that they didn't even take the time to clean up his body. He still resided in the torn and blood-stained clothing he wore in the battle with Gohan and the giant gash of a wound at his neck was lined with dried blood.

These people make me sick. They didn't even worthy one of their own as good enough to be prepped for his eternal death.

"He was a liable asset in many aspects and I am sure his presence would be missed by a few." Vaughan concluded. His eyes scanned the crowd. "Does somebody else have something to add before we send him into oblivion?"

I looked back, searching the faces of those of them who called themselves his friends. They were chatting merrily at the back, not giving a fraction of their attention to their friend's goodbye.

I stood up, feeling insulted by the lack of 'giving a damns' these people projected. "He was an excellent warrior who gave his all, especially in his last battle. He gave his afterlife to protect you people and make you proud, Grandfather, even though you never showed any hint of appreciation for his deeds. I am glad he is dead, because at least he is spared the torture of spending the rest of eternity with you people." I ignored the several gasps and crossed my arms angrily over my chest as I plopped down on my seat again after defending my mortal enemy.

I stared into Raphael's closed eyelids. _There, now we are even._ I thought toward him; a pang of guilt left in my system for stabbing him in the back after he tried to make an alliance, which I shook on, with me.

"Well, now that everything is said…" Grandfather stared at me with a disappointedly livid expression on his face. He flung Raphael over his shoulder and walked towards the edge of the cliff. He waited for the rest of us to join him before he proceeded.

"Farwell grandson." He spoke softly before tossing the limp corpse of my cousin down into the spiralling clouds of oblivion. In a matter of seconds he was swallowed by the thick grey clouds surrounded by blue lighting and was left completely out of sight. Vaughan turned around and I could have sworn I saw a hint of sadness in his expression, but it vanished as soon as it appeared.

"Elites must stay behind, the rest of you are free to leave." He spoke and before long everyone has dispersed back to their day to day lives. "You may stay if you wish Reynard." He said when I started to retreat.

I nodded; glad that I could be a fly on the wall in one of the elitorial gatherings.

"You should learn how to keep your mouth shut Reynard." Vaughan spoke loudly, sending me a rather bone-chilling stare.

I frowned. "Why? I have a mind and I _will _speak it."

He stared into my eyes with a softer gaze. "Your loose tongue will ultimately lead to your death." He said in an 'as a matter of fact' voice.

"I am stronger than most of this nimrods." I defended.

"Not by much." He added. "If they team up against you, you are sure to be a goner and I can't defend you, otherwise I would have an uprising on my hands."

I rolled my eyes. "And I surely don't want to inconvenience you, _grandfather_." I retorted sarcastically.

He frowned at me. "I am serious Reynard."

"As am I." I held to my point, not backing down. "I only spoke the truth; if they can't handle it, it's their problem."

"Nevertheless; hold your tongue the next time." He ordered.

I nodded, but only to get him off my case, I wasn't going to give in on his demands. I have already lost so much of myself in this forsaken realm; I am not going to give up my outspoken trait just because those ass-wipes aren't man enough to hear the truth.

"Ah, Xane, Wallick, Fleur…"

My head automatically turned towards the sound of gravel getting crunched under sets of thick-soled shoes. I cringed when I felt the utter despair and malice of their auras, rivalling that of my grandfather's. The four of theirs put together was almost too much for my pure mind to bear, but I held my cool.

Xane, the tallest of the trio was my other uncle, my father's brother, but he rarely made contact with us. This was probably the third time I have ever seen him in my existence, but it was hard not to recognise him. His traits were very similar to that of my father, and therefore indirectly me… He also, to my dismay, had the greyish green eyes I was cursed with.

Wallick on the other side, was completely opposite and rather weak-looking, but certainly a force to be reckoned with since he was one of the most powerful wizards in the world. I think only Babidi exceeded his powers, but not by much…

And then there was Fleur… Grace was a direct descendant from this monster. She is a killing machine and seen as the most ruthless assassin in all the galaxies. It has been said that she has killed more people than there is stars…

"I am glad you could make it." Vaughan continued.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is this my little nephew standing in front of me?" Xane asked with a flabbergasted smile.

Vaughan chuckled. "Indeed; he looks quite different than he did before, don't you think?" He engaged in small talk.

Xane returned the gesture. "Greatly… But what is he doing here; I thought he was batting for those bloody protectors?" He asked with a hint of hatred in his tone.

I cleared my throat. "_I _am standing right here; there is no need to talk around me." I made my voice heard. "And yes, I was a member of the protectors, but alliances change every day so here I am. Get over yourself." My annoyance just seemed to flow over in my words today.

Vaughan shot me a look. "My apologies; I am still working on his manners…"

The three of them chuckled in unison; it was a rather disturbing sound. "No need for apologizing; I like a kid with spunk." My uncle winked at me but I just continued to stare at him with distaste.

"I am not a kid." I breathed angrily.

"Weren't you seventeen when you were killed?" Fleur asked with a smile as she eyed me.

"So?" I asked with an eyebrow raised from irritation. "Age doesn't define my level of maturity."

"_Reynard_." Vaughan breathed next to me; he sounded embarrassed. "What did we just talk about?"

"Don't mind him Vaughan." Xane interjected. "He actually reminds me of his father." He smiled broadly. "Speaking of, how's dear old daddy?"

My face betrayed no emotions. "He has seen better days." I replied honestly and Xane burst into laughter.

"No kidding." He said through his fits. "I heard you almost killed the poor bloke."

"He needed some persuasion in opening the portal to the dark realm for me." I confirmed.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Wallick asked with confusion apparent in his voice. "I know I would have."

"He did as I said; there was no need." I replied flawlessly.

Xane frowned at me. "You are aware that your powers would be brought back to its full extent if he dies?"

I nodded. "I have enough power; any more would be a burden." I stated arrogantly.

Fleur giggled. "Honey, one can never have too much power…. Or shoes…"

"I will keep that in mind." I said curtly.

"I understand you were still busy with your mission…" Vaughan tried to change the subject away from me.

Fleur flicked a section of her long blond hair away from her face. "We completed it of course." She replied in a musical voice resembling the tone of the richest chimes.

"It was rather easy, to be frank." Wallick spoke up. "We took them completely by surprise and picked them apart one by one…" His voice trailed off with delight.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Half of that Magisterial guard of protectors of course." Fleur answered in a voice that made it sound as if I should have found it obvious.

I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to process what I just heard. "T… The Magisterial guard of protectors?" I stuttered.

The three of them each got a broad smile on their faces. "Yes." Wallick answered; sounding pleased with himself.

My heart dropped and seemed to turn cold as stone and shatter as it fell to the ground. Suddenly everything went completely silent. All movement around me slowed down to an excruciating pace. I could feel my pulse pounding through my body. I didn't understand, it was as if my brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around me, everything sped up into fast-forward while I was stuck motionless in the middle of it all. _How could this happen?_ I pressed the nails of my fingers into my palm until I saw nothing but sparkles.

"Nice." I complemented; pressing my tongue onto my palate to distract my body from generating tears. "I have known that bastards for most of my afterlife and they were pretty experienced…" My voice trailed off. "How did you manage to kill them?" My tone ranged on the word 'kill', taking a little dip; I hope they didn't notice.

Wallick laughed. "We captured the littlest healer and used her as bait to lure the others." His face turned to his other two comrades. "The sneaky little things had the upper hand in the beginning, but after Fleur began to peel the healer limb from limb, they started to attack out of anger and got sloppy…" His voice trailed off dramatically.

My body started shaking out of anger. I clenched my jaw and balled my hands into fists, but I didn't seem to get my emotions under control. The image of my comrades, the one's I have come here to protect, dying at the hands of the monsters standing in front of me, was just too much to bear.

"Son, are you alright?" Vaughan asked worriedly and placed his hand on my shoulder, as if to steady me.

I jumped back a few paces. "Don't touch me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs; the tone of my voice actually sounding like the screech of a banshee. I turned my attention to the three pair of unfamiliar eyes staring at me with questionable gazes. "Who did you kill?!" I demanded through clenched teeth.

"We told you; half of the Magisterial protectors team." Fleur said slowly, as if talking to a mentally challenged person.

"Give me names dammit!" I yelled, not daring to take my eyes away from theirs. I was starting to get aware that a dark flame-like aura surrounded my body. The earth under me started to crack and lighting sprung from under my feet.

Xane got into an automatic fighting stance, but the others seemed calm enough, just staring at me with wary expressions.

"Names!" I repeated loudly when they stayed silent.

Xane looked back at his gang, who shot him curt nods. "Magnar, Ash, Farrah, Levi, Felix, Azrath and Willow…" He answered my question.

My friends; my family…

"How dare you?!" I shot. "I wanted to end their miserable existences!" I yelled. "I was the one who had to be cooped up with them for over a century! It was my right to kill them." I shouted.

Xane straightened up; his expression betraying surprise. "Well, sorry… If I could unkill them, I would." He said with a frown.

"I'm going to get you for this." I sneered, looking into his eyes as I teleported away to the part of this realm I considered my sanctuary. An empty space of field surrounded with tall trees and impenetrable shrubs.

I ran my hands through my hair and a gathered a fistful of it in my palms. I pulled on it as I sank down to my knees onto the dry yellowed grass. A silent sob escaped my throat.

My mind was witnessing wave after wave of emotion; as it crashed down, my lip trembled slightly and with it too brought a fresh set of salty tears to leak from my eyes. No matter how hard I tried to keep the watery film at bay, they refused.

My face, the once blank canvas, broke - first into shock, then anger and then finally pure despair. I felt the wet hot tears fill up my eyes, my throat closed tight and each word pitched higher than the last in an effort to squeak out the words that were bottled up inside me. Finally the tears spilt over and flowed down my face like a river escaping a dam.

"No..." I whispered incoherently, my voice cracking in the one syllable word. I arched my back towards the ground and started banging my fists softly against the earth. "No, no, no, no, no..." I repeated with his bang. Little dents formed underneath my clenched fists in the dry ground.

Colour had burst onto my pale cheeks while warm drops kept streaming down my face in rivulets. The brackish tang as they slipped beneath the makeshift gag, reminding me how very weak I was beneath the elites. Basically powerless...

As I sobbed I felt the warm hotness of grief spill from my eyes and slide down my trembling cheeks. Through the blur I could see the tall pines and smell their heady aroma. The bracken crunched under me as I lowered myself unceremoniously to the ground, curling into a tight ball of pain. My eyes squeezed shut, and a strong wave of pain hit me, working its way up from my gut to spread to the ends of my fingertips and down my withered legs.

The shadows of the trees made the meadow dark, even though it was still early in the afternoon. A stone grave, worn down by weather appeared in front of my vision with the names of my newly departed comrades' names engraved into it. It was clearly an illusion but I allowed my mind to be swept along with it.

I found myself staring, not at the grave, but at something else: a distant past, a happier time. I wasn't here, in the present, but in the past, replaying every event, every memory. One single tear trickled down my face and I brushed it away automatically. My eyes were welling up and I squinted to see and suddenly everything was gushing out again.

I was crying and sobbing, gulping for breath, hiccupping slightly, covering my face in my hands. "Come back! I just want you to come back... It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. This wasn't part of the plan!" I slowed to a wail and then to a whimper, until I sounded like a puppy, weak and feeble and heartbroken. "I tried, I really did..." I bled the salt of my soul and as it poured from my eyes where my clenched fists pressed, blocking all of the light. I saw the darkness that I knew would soon swallow me and I feared it...

(Gohan's POV)

Look at that dot. That's here. That's home. That's us. On it everyone I love, everyone I know, everyone I have ever heard of, every human being who ever was, lived out their lives. The aggregate of our joy and suffering, thousands of confident religions, ideologies, and economic doctrines, every hunter and forager, every hero and coward, every creator and destroyer of civilization, every king and peasant, every young couple in love, every mother and father, hopeful child, inventor and explorer, every teacher of morals, every corrupt politician, every superstar, every supreme leader, every saint and sinner in the history of our species lived _there_ - on a mote of dust suspended in a sunbeam.

The Earth is a very small stage in a vast cosmic arena. Think of the rivers of blood spilled by all those generals and emperors so that, in glory and triumph, they could become the momentary masters of a fraction of a dot. Think of the endless cruelties visited by the inhabitants of one corner of this pixel on the scarcely distinguishable inhabitants of some other corner, how frequent their misunderstandings, how eager they are to kill one another, how fervent their hatreds...

Our posturings, our imagined self-importance, the delusion that we have some privileged position in the Universe, are challenged by this point of pale light. Our planet is a lonely speck in the great enveloping cosmic dark. In our obscurity, in all this vastness, there is no hint that help will come from elsewhere to save us from ourselves.

There is nowhere else, at least in the near future, to which our species could migrate. Visit, yes. Settle, not yet. Like it or not, for the moment the Earth is where we make our stand and yet the people live like we have another earth.

It has been said that astronomy is a humbling and character-building experience. There is perhaps no better demonstration of the folly of human conceits than this distant image of our tiny world. To me, it underscores our responsibility to deal more kindly with one another, and to preserve and cherish the pale blue dot, the only home we've ever known.

I turned around, sensing that Luna was going to arrive any second now, but I looked over my shoulder again, giving a final glance at the pale blue dot hanging casually in a ray of sunlight from my view from where I was standing on Saturn's ring.

"You asked to meet me here." I started immediately after Luna appeared on the desolated planet. Her face was hard.

"Yes." Her gaze fell to the ground. "Something happened…" Her voice cracked.

"What?"

"Their dead…" She gasped out after a few prolonged moments of hesitation. "Gone forever." I could swear I saw a few unshed tears glisten in her grey moon-like eyes.

"Who?" I asked with a slight impatient tone; getting kind of sick of her vague statements.

"Magnar, Ash, Farrah, Levi, Felix, Azrath and Willow."

"What?"

"Those apes infiltrated the realm of the Kais." She said in a disgusted tone. "Kiana, Veronica and I accompanied Magisterial to planet Armageddon to hear about some possible new recruits, when they striked." She explained grimly.

"Vaughan?"

She shot me a peculiar look. "No, the gingerbread man!"

I ignored her snap. "But that means that they are…"

"Gone forever…" She finished the sentence for me. "We are five, four if Rey doesn't manage to survive, against an army of thousands." She stared straight into my eyes. "We have met our match…"

….

_One word: TROUBLE! What will Gohan do now, since everyone around him is just throwing in the towel? How long will it be before Vaughan and the other elites find out about Babidi's whereabouts and decide to strike? Hahahaha, I guess you'll just have to wait for the next instalment to find out!_

Ps... Keep an eye out for a quick update! 

_Until next time! :D_


	17. Chapter 17: Time's Out

_**MAJORLY QUICK UPDATE! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! XD It feels like I have been neglecting you guys; this is my way of making up for it! Two chappies in one week… Hmmmmmmm… Can't get better than this, can it? Lol! :D**_

Sirius Potter2: Hahahahaha, interesting suggestions… *imagines SS5 Gohan* epicness… Lol! SSJ god form! I like that…. :D

MidnightEvanescence: Hellloooooo! Long time no review! Glad to hear your feedback again! :) I will be sure to check out your fic!

pond-centurion: Hahahaha, drowning in feelings you say? XD I loooooooooove how you live yourself into this story! :D

person 1: Hehehehe, my bad... My ignorant mind thought the 'K-rating' was equivalent to PG13... Guess not... O_0 ... Oh well, it's changed to T now! Thanks for pointing that out! :D 

_**SCStaff: You reviewed! Hahahaha, and here I thought my loyal corrector had fallen off the face of the earth! XD Thank you yet again for the batch of corrections! It is still highly appreciated! :) (Glad my pizzazz is back! :D) **_

_**Ky111: Awh, thanks! :) Yeah, Willow was kinda the baby sister of the gang... Bahaha, believe you me, the showdown between Gohan and the Elites will be epic (and be warned) gory... XD **_

_**Person345: You spelled your own name wrong! HAHAHAHA! *points and laughs* Hehehe jk... :D You should TOTALLY create a fanfic account! Then you will be able to follow this story much easier! :P Awh; I am soooooooo flattered that you look forward each week to read the new chapters! *wipes away tear* XD Happy Easter wishes for you too! **_

_**Dcp1992: Indeed they are! Question now is: How will they get out of it... *suspenseful voice* **_

***Enjoy**

**CHAPTER 17: TIME'S OUT**

(Gomih's POV)

Stepping out of the doorway, I zip up my jacket and shiver. The clouds are hanging low in the sky. Gray and ominous, they seemed to be draining the happiness out of my day and those walking through the streets; storing it in its fluffy reserves. In a few hours, it will rain. Observing the same cycle for the past month. I know that the happiness the clouds had taken from me so greedily will become too heavy, and be returned back as cold, driving rain. It's depressing, but that's Mt. Paozu for you.

The sun had completed its tour for the day, and had now been replaced by myriad stars, which dotted the inky canopy. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land through the clouds. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence.

Orion's Belt could be seen to the north. It had taken its place for the night amongst a thousand other celestial constellations known and unknown, real and imagined. It, too, succumbed to the veil of cloud cover. Patiently, it waited for the nebulous cirrus clouds to pass, waited for the moment it would shine bright once more.

I knew the story of that constellation by heart. In fact, every time I saw the collection of stars, I could hear the sound of my grandfather's voice telling me the tale of Orion and Artemis. Perhaps that was why I enjoyed spending so much time outside at night.

It was the best time to listen to the crickets, hear the train passing in the distance, and it was also the best time to find the neighbourhood cat roaming about the tops of the fence posts. So much magic seemed to appear at night - it was as if the world came alive with the setting of the sun. My only complaint was the fact that, once my imagination began to soar, sunrise came far too fast.

Looking up at the inky blackness of the night sky I saw it was deep and pristine, ice cold, and the sense of eternity that took over my mind was spiritual in nature, like a rare rapture that few people experience. The stars were in an array of sizes and colours; some were faint yellows, a few dull red, and the whites were like perfect diamonds worth thousands or maybe millions. My eye caught one of true blue, and it twinkled at me, just for me it seemed, and I bid it hello with a slow wave of my hand. But that's just me, connected with the universe where all life is one. And I know that must be so.

"And if you are sitting here all by your lonesome?" A friendly voice came from outside.

"Just enjoying the view." I answered without looking at him.

"That doesn't seem like too much fun." He speculated.

"Don't knock on something you haven't tried." I shot back patiently.

I flinched when a dark silhouette suddenly appeared from out of nowhere next to me. I mistook his raggedy shadow from my dad momentarily, but as soon as he turned his head to smile at me, I realized it wasn't my father.

"You're right." He breathed and lay back with his arms outstretched behind his head, making them serve as a cushion.

"Your name is Bardock, right?" I asked, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence.

He nodded.

"It's a very interesting name." I tried to make small talk.

He smiled softly. "Thank you, but I can't take credit for it; my parents were the ones who chose it after all." He fidgeted with his fingers. "It means _brave warrior_ in Saiyan." He informed.

I nodded. "Cool; what does my dad's name mean?"

"Carrot." He answered almost instantly, but he surrendered himself into a fit of laughter when he witnessed my expression. "Just kidding; it's Saiyan for _Savour of Life_." He turned his gaze towards the sky. "He was born just after I started the uprising and I thought that he should receive an appropriate name for if I didn't succeed in my mission." A broad smile appeared on his mouth. "He sure lived up to his name, didn't he?"

The tone of pride he talked towards my father in made me smile. "He sure did." I agreed.

He turned his head towards me. "Yours?" He asked interestedly.

"Gomih." I answered robotically.

"That's quite a self-encouraging name." He chuckled. "Get it… Go me!"

I forced a fake chuckle along with his. "Can't say that I haven't heard that one before."

I hugged my arms around my legs, hugging them closer to my chest. I rested my head on my knees and continued to perceive the wonder of our Milky Way galaxy.

The stars in the sky were nonexistent, as between us arose puffs of gray. Those balls of cotton seen during the day shifted into streams of gray the colour of ash and soot. They blanketed the sky, hiding the full moon in its full glory behind them. But the moon fought, oh how it fought to shine its light on the earth. But the clouds stretched over the sky, giving it a hazy ominous feel.

It lost in the end though and the clouds completely took over the sky.

"So what's bugging you?" He asked, propping himself up on one arm to get a better look at my expression. I inched away automatically, feeling uncomfortable by this stranger's stare and interest.

I frowned at his blunt question. "Nothing."

"May I?" He extended his hand, palm faced upwards, toward me.

I frowned but placed my hand in his palm, planning on karate-chopping him off this roof if he tried something funny.

"This is the vision that accompanies you."

_I soar higher tonight than I normally would. The sky is a dark and cloudless ocean of midnight blues and twinkling whites and yellows. There are a thousand stars. They look so close I could peck them from the sky and take them back to my nest to feed my chicks. We would dine on the suns of other earths, and the stars of the heavens. We would gain knowledge from those shining balls of lights and the meaning of life would become clear._

I feel the coolness of the breeze and taste the salty sea air. All is quiet and I hear no sea bird's cry, or hawk's squawk, or eagle's shriek. All that is around me and my body becomes all. We are one, the sky and I.

Now the stars begin to shine below me; just a few at first, but they gradually increase. Slowly the great eye in the sky casts light upon the rocks along the coast. I've become accustom to the light house by the jagged sea shore and it no longer frightens me. I am still startled when I hear the fog horn of a ship. I swoop left coming closer to the sparkling ground under me. It is always stunning to see the hills rise up out of the ocean. All the creatures that live here scramble curiously to and fro during bright hours. But at night long after the hustle of people the city becomes still. There are always people around. Just less so during darkness. I prefer darkness and don't actually understand their motives. Perhaps it is the opposite for them than for me. 

_The lights of the never sleeping city were nearly blinding. Advertisements, signs, and posters hung from almost every building in a dazzling array of colours. From the depths of the man-made wonder, cars honking, people shouting from building to building, and blaring music could be heard from seemingly miles around. Each tower was a testament to architecture, whether it be modern design, or classic etching from centuries ago. The night air hung with scents of street vendors, restaurants, and tiny parks. A cool breeze clung to my skin._

_High above the smells of humans, their nests rise out of the ground like the trees and cliffs we build ours in. The lights ablaze where any predator could see them. Foolish, really. I can't seem to stay away though, it is just so beautiful. The blues resemble the daytime sky, the greens the trees and grass. The yellows resemble honey and dandelions, the reds the colour of apples and cherries. Marvellous. The jagged outlines of their square buildings cut into the sky and I watch the big metal birds soar high above. Blinking lights red and green. Transporting humans since they can't seem to fly._

How terrible for them to never feel the wind underneath their wings. Their lack of feathers to fluff and warm themselves. But they can be giving, and loving. Just yesterday there was a man in the park feeding the nasty pigeons. But I suppose they are happy to be fed without having to hunt. I can't imagine eating food a human has touched. The smell of them, how can they even stand each other? I love the way it feels when I pluck a fish from the sea, or a rat from the field. The taste of their skin as my talons rips them apart.

The streets are crowded with trash and abandoned cats mewl. I would never allow my nest to become this dirty. They have cleared more trees and grass close to the main thoroughfare. More homes and nests destroyed. I hear they are building a new tower to help humans. The pigeons are just gonna love that. They would sleep in a sewer and be happy. Disgusting. I hear the screech of the bus as it stops to trade humans for other humans. I decide to rest on the tall black glass building. The tallest in the city. From hear I can see the dark outline of the mountains to the east, the sea to the west. The thousands of humans have returned home to sleep and mate. The city sparkles and twinkles. Maybe I can see how they love it. It is amazing. But for now, I think I will head home. Maybe I will catch a mouse or snake to take home. Good night Seattle, may we meet again tomorrow.

I love being a bird.

I jolted back. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked a little baffled by the intense clarity of the vision.

He chuckled and resumed to look up into the sky. "My visions aren't all too clear sometimes, but they _always_ mean something." He winked at me.

I frowned. "What on earth does it mean to be a bird?"

He pouted, looking deep in thought for a few moments. "It can range from anything." He jumped up, standing firm with his feet held at shoulder's width. "Maybe you, like the classic bird, are careless and free, enjoying every bit of life that your existence has to offer for you." He lifted his right index finger in the air and pointed it at me. "Or it can interoperate quite the opposite; you feel trapped in the cage that is your life and desperately wants to be freed, but no one seems to grant you that chance so you stay trapped in your circumstances, unable to escape." His eyes met mine.

"He changed…"

"Your brother?" He guessed.

I nodded. "Not in a bad way." I made clear. "But ever since he found out the truth about his past and the reality behind his vivid dreams, he has been feeling an obligation to protect everybody, even though it isn't his job anymore." I looked up into Bardock's brown eyes; I noticed it's the same eyes Gohan, my dad and I had. I had no idea why I was telling him all this, actually confiding in him, a complete stranger, but there was just something secure about his presence. "And it is very risky for him to do so since he is alive, I might add."

He shot me a sympathetic smile. "He _is _very good at it and what I hear from Reynard…"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know that, but can't I be selfish for once?" I asked, not expecting an answer. "For once I just want to have a normal brother and a normal family who lives on a normal planet that isn't constantly under attack!"

"Where's the fun in that?" He teased.

I grunted. "I'm just afraid that we will drift apart to such an extent that we would become estranged."

He got a faraway look on his face. His pupils dilated and his eyes shot wide while his body stiffened. I was momentarily worried that he was having some kind of fit, and was about to go for help before he started talking again. "That is never going to happen… Trust me."

Pretty soon the sky darkened up, and begun to thunder and lighten. Directly it begun to rain, and it rained like all fury, too, and I never see the wind blow so. It was one of these regular winter storms. It would get so dark that it looked all blue-black outside, and lovely; and the rain would thrash along by so thick that the trees off a little ways looked dim and spider-webby; and here would come a blast of wind that would bend the trees down and turn up the pale underside of the leaves; and then a perfect ripper of a gust would follow along and set the branches to tossing their arms as if they was just wild; and next, when it was just about the bluest and blackest — fst!

It was as bright as glory, and you'd have a little glimpse of treetops a-plunging about away off yonder in the storm, hundreds of yards further than you could see before; dark as sin again in a second, and now you'd hear the thunder let go with an awful crash, and then go rumbling, grumbling, tumbling, down the sky towards the underside of the world, like rolling empty barrels down stairs — where it's long stairs and they bounce a good deal, you know .

I was about to go back inside, after getting totally drenched, but I froze when Gohan appeared in front of me with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Gohan?" I asked in a small voice, instantly feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"Sis, we are in _big_ trouble." He said in a weak voice and walked into my arms. He secured his hands on my back and rested his head on my right shoulder. "I don't know what to do." He breathed. I shivered as his cold breath collided with a warm part on my skin.

"Gohan you are scaring me." I admitted and placed my hands on his shoulders to pull him away. I still held my hands encouragingly on his shoulders as I looked him in the eyes. It was a hard gesture since he was so much taller than me now. "What happened?"

"The elites wiped out more than half of the Magisterial Guard." He said in a monotone, as if he was deliberately holding back some emotion. "We killed _one_ of them and they killed _seven_ of us… Checkmate…"

My eyes blinked rapidly in my skull. "They did not find out about Rey…" My voice trailed off with horror.

He shook his head slowly. "They don't suspect anything yet… Rey is still in the clear." He hesitated. "For now…"

My mind was in a daze; feeling like a brick hit me in the face. "The others are really gone?"

He nodded grimly. "Forever…" He added.

I squeezed his upper arm affectionately. "We will think of something." I encouraged. "There is always another way…"

He growled agitatedly. "There is nothing, can't you see?!" He yelled. "I can't take on four elites by myself and there is no way in hell I am going to allow any of you near them…" His face fell towards the ground. "We are doomed; we might as well give up."

"Who of the guard is left?" I asked, ignoring his negative outburst.

His eyes met mine. I noticed that they were swollen and red. He must have been crying… "Rey, Luna, Veronica, Kiana and me." He said slowly.

"What about Gailo?" I asked calculatively. "Didn't you mention that he was working at Academy Armageddon?"

His face brightened up ever so slightly.

"You could use him and his newly made contact to recruit other strong potential warriors from the academy to aide us…" I strategized. "I am sure he would be more than happy to help, especially when he hears what happened to your comrades…"

"Once a protector, always a protector…" Gohan said deep in thought. His mouth slowly twitched up in a crooked smile. "You are brilliant sis!" He exclaimed happily, totally in contrast with his previous turbulent mood. "I would have never thought of this!" He cradled my jaw in his hands and pulled me closer for him to plant a kiss on my forehead. "Thank you! This is why I love talking to you!"

I made a salutive gesture. "Always here for you, baby bro."

He smiled broadly at me before walking a few paces to the left. "Luna." He said out loud, sounding like he was trying to reach his comrade. "Luna, I am going to need you to swallow your dignity…"

(Videl's POV)

The pavement blurred below me as I felt a surge of adrenaline. The steady thump of my footsteps echoed in my ears and I felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead. My hair bounced with the rhythm of my body as I ran against the June wind. A distinct old dead tree came up on the path. I uttered a silent curse when I heard the thug's that has been chasing me for the past six blocks for no apparent reason, sluggish loud foot stomps.

Forcing my legs to push harder, I kept my sprint, anticipating the relief I would feel when I reached a stop. I rounded the bend in the path and smiled when I saw the path leading into a dead-end ally.

Perfect…

I ignored the screams of protest my legs muscles were shooting me and darted directly towards the tall stained wall. Just before I collide with it at full-force I jumped up; my boot pressed itself against the wall and I used the force of momentum to shoot myself backwards. I flew through the air, above my assaulter and made a few graceful summersaults before I landed in a Spiderman-like position on the ground.

I got up in a standing position; eyeing my pursuers back with smugness. My legs felt slightly wobbly as I stood; not used to the still motion. My breathing hitched in my throat making my already screaming lungs just about burst...

"Any specific reason you have been chasing me?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

He growled and slowly turned around. I gasped when I recognised the features of the leader of the Scorpion Gang; the man I placed behind bars over a year ago.

"You." My voice dripped with hatred as I looked him in the eye with a stabbing glare. "Weren't you supposed to have a ten year sentence?" I asked angrily as I crouched down in a flawless fighting stance.

He chuckled. "I just couldn't wait a moment longer to feel you dead body, drained from its blood, in my grasp." He sneered.

I flinched at the graphic image my mind sketched from his statement. "And what makes you think that you won't lose again?" I asked arrogantly.

He merely raised an eyebrow and gave an amused grin of satisfaction; like he could already see me dead before the fight had begun.

I took two very confident strides towards my enemy, not wasting energy or breath, and looking as fearless as any, but he remained unfazed. Suddenly bursting with an uncontrollable rage that I tried to calm, I hacked at him with my blade-sharp fist relentlessly. He parried my every move though, seeming to absorb every shock with his arm like he was sipping tea.

I found my mind wondering where Gohan was; he always seemed to arrive, exactly like a guardian angel, at these tormented moments. _Get it together Videl!_ I scolded myself. I have become way too dependent of him; I _am _strong enough to take this three hundred pound beast by myself!

Out of nowhere he whipped a largish knife from his sock and swiped it around under my chest in a move that was meant to kill, but with perfect precision I managed to dodge his blows. The shock of the parry made me pause momentarily, which was enough time for him to manoeuvre another attack.

He threw down the tip of his dagger in my direction, and sadly for me he was extremely accurate. The blade grazed past my upper thigh, ripping a piece of my flesh away with it and tearing the fabric of my designer jean.

I gasped with the pain, but reprimanded myself to be strong. I let out a hoarse growl, not even daring to look at my wound, and just threw myself at him. Again and again I attacked him, but I could tell that I was losing energy, but of course Mr. Head of the Scorpion gang was godlike in strength and never seemed to get tired. I stumble, one hand reaching to my chest and the other one hitting the pavement to keep me from falling on my face.

My mind was racing with panic; my mind knew that I wasn't going to last must longer if things kept on going this way, but my body was stubborn and continued with its mechanical movements. _Gohan._ I thought loudly, but I knew that my call would be in vain. He had no reason to be looking out for my voice…

My eyes shot wide. Gohan did teach me how to flare my energy once, if I ever needed to get his attention he told me to do _that_, but I couldn't remember how to do that technique…

Only once did he make a mistake, only once did he miss a moment of perfection. I saw the chance, and lunged at him while he was off balance. It should have been the final blow; it should have rendered him unconscious. Yet, in a blindingly fast flash, he ducked to the side sending me stumbling with my own force.

I swung back around and gave him a fast and powerful kick in the ribs. He howled in torment but still raced towards me. What would or could I do? I was stuck. I then remembered, if I gave him a sharp punch to the jaw, it would be powerful enough to knock him out. I acted fast; I threw my hand as fast and as hard as I could. He stared at the river of blood that had appeared out of his nose and gum. He spat out a few teeth and collapsed to the ground.

"That was easy…" I breathed a little out of breath to myself, glad that the match was over.

I pulled my long red sweater back a bit and my special watch came into view. I pressed the green button on the side and brought the device closer to my lips.

"Lieutenant, come in…" I said in a firm voice.

"Videl I read you loud and clear." His voice returned to me followed by a little static.

"Cleanup in the ally on Second Avenue." I informed.

He chuckled. "Another one?" He asked in a comical voice. "And you aren't even on duty today."

I chuckled along with him. "As long as there's crime, I will always be on duty." I replied patriotically. "How quickly do you think you can get here?"

"I have dispatched a team to the scene already." He informed. "Why? Is the perpetrator hassling you?"

"No, he's out cold… I'm going to be late for class. Need a ride."

"I'll ask the guys to go turbo." He joked.

I waited another five minutes before the team arrived. "Hey Charlie, Tony." I greeted the members of the squad I was very familiar with.

They both lifted their hats simultaneously towards me. "Videl." They acknowledged. "Wow, this is a big one." Charlie whistled.

I chuckled. "It sure is." I agreed, feeling slightly worn out. "Would you guys mind giving me a lift to the Chatterbox; that's where I left my jet copter when this loon started chasing me?"

"Not a problem." Tony said friendly. "I hope you don't mind riding with creepy dude in the back."

"Tony, I think you can keep Big Joe, company while Videl sits in the front with me." Charlie winked at me.

"Why do I always have to ride in the back with the criminals?!" Tony started to whine.

"Because I am the one with the keys!" Charlie exclaimed and jumped into the driver's seat.

I chuckled at their bickering and got in on the other side. "Sorry Tony." I shot him my doe eyes, making his expression soften.

"Fine…" He moaned. "But this is the last time!" He bargained.

Charlie chuckled as he put the key in the ignition, starting the car. "Sure it is…" His voice trailed off whimsically.

They dropped me off in the parking lot where I left my Jet Copter and quickly said their goodbyes as they drove away towards the station. I got a glimpse of my watch and realized that I was already five minutes late for biology. Ugh, and that is the only class I sit next to Gohan!

My flight to the school was quick and I sprinted into the building as soon as I parked my copter. The teacher didn't give the attention of day when I walked in; they are already used to my tardiness. I walked over to Gohan and my joined seats in the near front of the class.

I noticed that he stared at me; his eyes following my every movement until I reached my seat.

"What happened?" He asked immediately, before I even took my seat.

"Nothing unusual." I answered honestly and took my book and pencil case out of my bag before I sat down.

"Then why is your ki depleted so much that it feels like you are going to lose consciousness any second now?" His eyes quickly ran over my frame. "The gash in your leg doesn't help too much either."

I frowned. "Keep your eyes above the equator, or below for that matter, creep." I said in a defensive tone.

He rolled his eyes. "Was he tough?"

"Not tougher than me." I replied arrogantly; starting to make notes from the board absentmindedly.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure…" I cringed when I felt his warm palm rest on my leg.

"What are you doing?" I seethed through my teeth, staring at his perverted hand.

He chuckled. "Chill, it's not as if I am doing something you are not used to." He winked at me.

My mouth fell open. "If you are insinuating that I am easy, let me tell you something…" I stopped talking when I felt a surge of warmth spread through my thigh to the rest of my body. My energy felt restored to its full extent, actually with more…

He let go of his grip and shot a knee-weak making smile my way. "You can thank me later." He said in a charming voice before turning back to taking notes.

As I stared at his profile I felt my heart begin to race. My eyes traced his tall slender figure, from his messy black hair down to his worn combat boots two sizes too big. I smiled amusedly; he told me his mother always bought him clothes a few sizes too big to preserve them for the future. Saiyans grow very quickly apparently…

A feeling of regret swelled up in my stomach as I stared into the kind pool that was his eyes. I shouldn't have rejected him. I thought grimly. But it will never work. I reminded myself. Not as long as Erasa is also hopelessly in love with him. This must be the longest one of her crushes has ever last, so she must be serious about him and I cannot do that to a friend…

His eyes were warm, a range of soft colours. The majority of his eyes were a dark and mysterious chocolate brown, but his eyes also held numerous specs of gold, reminding me of sweet caramel. Eyes that capture you and never let you go, eyes that are so scary they pierce the soul, a laugh that makes a rainy day leave... Lilac bags hung under them, ageing him quite a bit. It doesn't look like he has been getting much sleep lately. A pang of anger shot through my veins; it sickened me that he is sacrificing so much of himself for this planet and its people and they repay him with more violence and corruption… An image of the Scorpion Gang's leader paused in my mind as an example… Asshole!

I took a deep breath, calming my anger. I inhaled a strong helping of Gohan's scent. I noticed that he wasn't dipped in overly strong cologne, like all the other boys our age. He had a more natural scent, something that couldn't be bottled up in a perfume container. He smelled of trees, fresh water and clean air with just a hint of musky male cologne fighting its way through the overpowered natural scents. I found myself completely mesmerized by the smell.

"Enjoying the view?" Gohan tilted his head slightly my way, a smug smile on his lips. He must have sensed my stares.

I let out a breath I hadn't know I'd been holding. "You look tired." I worked around his question.

He smiled softly. "Is it that obvious?"

"Is everything still okay?" I asked with genuine interest.

He chuckled; it was a bitter humourless sound. "Funny how much things can change in one evening." He whispered.

"What happened?" I asked, slightly alarmed with the sudden depressing tone our conversation turned into.

"I'll tell you later." He said, fixated on the lecture.

I slammed his book shut, earning me some confused gazes from the kids in earshot. "Later might never come; so I suggest you tell me now."

He shot me a frown. "Demanding isn't very attractive on a girl." He retorted.

"Then I must be freaking ugly!" I exclaimed in a whisper. "Tell me what happened, because _you_ dragged me into this mess and if you like it or not I have just as much right as you to know." I ranted.

He lifted his hands up in defence. "Okay, sheesh." He gave in; his expression turned grim. "More than half of our team has been exterminated." He answered in a low voice.

My eyes shot wide in horror. "What now?" I tried to mask the worry in my voice, but it didn't work.

"I am working on a plan." He said curtly.

I stared blankly out in front of me, the intensity of the situation hitting me with full force. "We are going to die…" I breathed out loud. "Earth will be no more…" My hand started to tremble slightly, angry that after all the work we put in our plans that they are just falling apart to quickly and easily.

I set of strong hands curled around mine. "Don't think like that." He soothed. "Trust me, Earth has seen worse; we can and will handle it."

"How?" I blurted out negatively.

He let go of my hands and I wanted to grab them back into my embrace, but refrained myself on doing so.

His eyes burned into mine. "How would you like to be part of the offensive team?" He asked friendly with a big smile.

I frowned, surprised by his suggestion. "You mean part of the actual fighting team?" I asked, just to make sure there was no misunderstanding.

"You heard right." He confirmed. "I think you would be a great asset, being that your system automatically repels dark magic."

"Wow…" I had no other words; I was just so stunned! He scarcely allowed me to watch him and his sister spar, and now he wants to send me out in the actual warzone!

He chuckled. "But you are going to have to endure a lot of vigorous training under _me_ before you are even allowed off this planet."

My eyes grew bigger from excitement. "Really?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Of course!" He replied. "There is no way I am letting you go out in that dangerous battlefield without a proper defence mechanism _or_ the ability to fly." He winked at me.

"You better not be joking right now." I said in a threatening voice.

He smiled broadly. "There are two things I never kid about: Training and food."

I mimicked a sincere smile. "When do we start?"

"I have some strategizing to do with my dad, sister and Vegeta this afternoon, so how bout we start after the weekend?" He suggested. "It gives you time to mentally prepare yourself."

I scoffed. "As if; we will start tomorrow after school." The bell rang immediately after I finished my sentence. We packed away our belongings and slung our backpacks over our shoulders before we started to head for the exit.

"It's a date." He said with a smile as he walked past me through the hallway.

(Gohan's POV)

"Goodbye guys!" I waved my friends farewell before I darted out of the school building. The others are probably already waiting for me, and Vegeta wasn't exactly a giant fan of waiting.

"Wait up!" My sister yelled from behind. "If we are going to be late, let us at least be late together."

I looked over my shoulder directly over to her face. A devious smile spread on my lips. "I'll race you for it." I challenged and sprinted ahead through the crowd of people on the sidewalk.

"No fair!" Gomih yelled. "You are a cheater!"

I chuckled and smiled as I saw the pavement blur away from under my feet. I was still very careful to maintain a humane pace; I didn't want to give these people another reason to be suspicious of me.

"I am going to get you for this." Gomih's menacing voice suddenly rang beside me.

I flinched. "How?"

A smug expression rested on her face. "You forgot that I am the more wind-resistant twin." She bragged as she started to pass me. "See you at Capsule Corp bro; _if_ you manage to get there before Christmas."

I growled. "We'll see about that." I said to myself and pushed some of my strength into my legs, making my strides longer.

_That will only bring you so far._ Gomih's voice intruded my mind. _Limited power usage around the humans, remember… _Her annoying high pitched giggle echoed in my skull.

Fine, if you want to play it that way. I made sure that no attention was on me when I teleported next to my sister.

"You forgot the fact that I was the twin who has a very peculiar set of skills…" I mocked her with a wave before I teleported to Capsule Corporation, arriving in Bulma's penthouse suit den. Dad, Piccolo, Vegeta and surprisingly Bardock were all already sitting on the comfortable looking sofas.

"Hey guys." I greeted them friendly.

"You're late." Vegeta grunted.

I frowned and caught a glimpse of the large vintage styled clock against the wall. "You said after school." I reminded. "And it took me less than five minutes to get here for Pete's sake!" I exclaimed.

"You could have skipped a few classes." He grunted and walked towards the kitchen. "I presume we still have to wait for harpy junior too." He whined.

I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the seat next to my father, knowing that any further reasoning with Vegeta will just turn out into a heated argument.

Dad elbowed me softly in the ribs. "How's it going with all the girls; are they still driving you crazy at school?" He asked with a wink accompanied with a creepy smile. "You and Videl seem to be getting awfully close."

I forced my cheeks not to redden. "Yeah…" My voice trailed off shyly. "Ugh, but I am so confused! She keeps sending me mixed signals!"

"I think she likes you…" Dad stated with a smirk. "A lot."

I sighed. "I highly doubt that…" I breathed.

*flashback*

_It's as if the colours and intensity of the light is just enough to calm you. The sun is like a great big romantic, inspirational fire in the sky. It would be as if a powerful symphony was quieting down, becoming more emotional and beautiful as it dies down._

Its rays seem friendly. They remind me of an old friend, waving goodbye to you, you know they are leaving but you are filled with the confidence that you will see them again.

"_Videl," I whispered, my face was only inches from hers and the warmth of her breath lit me up like a candle. A rush of heat started in my chest and slowly spread throughout my body, reaching every last limb. I could feel her eyes watching my every move, from the slight twitch of my lip to the way my shoulders rose and fell as I breathed. I leaned forward slowly, my hand brushing the hair out of her face and in an instant her lips were on mine. Her soft lips seemed to fit perfectly in mine, making my heart flutter uncontrollably. I was so gentle, so cautious. It was only a moment before I pulled away, smiling, pleased with myself. That was pretty good! _

_She pulled away hastily, swiping her hands over her mouth in disgust. "What did you do that for?" She nearly shouted. "Things are already as complicated as they can be!" _

_I was totally taken aback by her reaction. I thought she liked me… Her mind definitely betrayed the fact that she had a crush on me; it's one of the loudest minds I have ever come across of so I know it's true! _

"_You don't like me?" I sounded very confused. She openly admitted, when I was still the Gold Fighter, that she liked me. She was the one who kissed me first for goodness sake! _

"_What gave you that indication?" She asked in a high-pitched voice. _

_I bit my tongue… I don't think the fact that I read her mind would sit too well with her. "Body language." I covered. _

_She scoffed. "You are confusing me with Erasa!" She turned around, planning on walking away. "I'll admit this much, I had a major crush on the Gold Fighter, but those feelings disappeared last week when I found out you are him." She looked me right in the eyes. "I can barely tolerate being your friend, and now…" Her fingers grazed her lips. "I think it would be better if we just keep our distances." _

_My heart turned ice cold as soon as she was done with her sentence. The thought of not having her as a friend literally hurt my heart. _

"_Videl wait!" I called after her. I fazed in front of her when she ignored me. _

_She flinched. "You should really stop doing that!" She exclaimed angrily. _

_I got closer and stared into her bright blue eyes. "What are you…" She started. _

"_You will not remember any of this." I interrupted. Her gaze turned hypnotic. "The last thing you remember is coming to the woods to get a sample of poison ivy for biology." I looked around the area, seeing a comfortable-looking space under a nearby tree. "You were very tired and fell asleep and now you are here." _

_She nodded at my words. _

"_Good." I breathed and teleported up to a nearby tree, watching as she snapped out of her hypnotised state. She looked confused for a moment, looking around her and feeling her body for any irregularities. She quickly shook her head and searched her pocket for the capsule of her jet copter. _

_I sighed. I probably shouldn't have done that… What is done cannot be undone… I teleported back home as soon as her flying craft was a mere dot in the horizon…_

*flashback ends*

"There you are!" An unearthly shriek jolted me out of my recollection of one of the most embarrassing moments of my young life. I lifted my head up towards the 'voice' and stifled a yelp. Gomih, or a person who appeared to be my sister, looked completely dishevelled. The left strap of her purple spaghetti-top hung loosely over her upper arm, showing off a giant dark brown stain that didn't look or smell like mud. Her hair stood in every imaginable direction and I could identify twigs, leaves, grass and other small objects embedded on her head.

"What happened to you?" Dad asked in a shocked voice.

Her wild eyes momentarily met with Dad's before they turned on to me. I flinched; they were bigger than usual and her eyeliner smudged, giving her the appearance of a batty middle-aged woman.

"Ask the person you call your son!" She exclaimed as she pointed a shaky finger my way.

Dad turned to me. "Gohan?"

I shrugged. "It's not my fault I received all the looks in the womb."

"You ass!" Those were the last words I heard before I was tackled to the ground, landing face first with my face pressed against the clean rug. A nasty punch collided with my right eye, making my skull bounce off from the ground. She sat on my legs, completely obstructing my movement. I shrieked when she pulled down a portion of my jeans.

"What are you doing?"

"This!" I froze when I felt the fabric of my underwear nestle their way between my two butt cheeks. I let out an agonised yelp and my eyes started to water in pain as my underwear found home in my anus.

"Did you seriously just wedgie me?!" I asked in a high voice.

She jumped off me, clapping her hands together with a smirk on her face, as if she was proud of doing a job well done. "Yes, one that you will have to get surgically removed!"

"Okay, if that is how you want to play it." I said in a menacing voice. I let out a battle cry as I leaped from the ground to her back. I cringed with the movement, as it just fuelled the fire that was burning inside my bum, but I ignored the shrilling pain and curled my arm around her neck and laughed when she clawed at my arms, trying to get loose. I rounded my free hand into a fist and rubbed it vigorously back and forth over her scalp.

Strong hands curled around my arms and pulled me away from my sister. "You two are acting like children." Piccolo scolded.

"We are children." Gomih breathed exasperatedly.

"You lost the right to call yourselves that when the lives of everyone on this planet, possibly the universe, was placed on your shoulders. So are you going to suck it up and be responsible, or should I go get you some straws?" Piccolo said in a serious tone.

"Sorry." I apologized to my sister.

"Yeah, sorry." She replied

"Gohan, you said you had some new information?" Piccolo started.

"Yes; the tables have turned on us." I began vaguely. "Seven of our strongest warriors have been massacred and now we need a new strategy to stay on top." My eyes ran over each of their faces. "That was why I asked you guys here; it's time for the greatest minds of the Z-warriors to run in overdrive."

"That friend of yours is still on the other side?" Piccolo asked immediately, not waiting for the information to sink in.

"Yes, they don't suspect anything; he is still in the clear and we can use that to our advantage as well." I stood up, not able to bear sitting still for any longer. "As I have mentioned beforehand, he is related to the three of the most nefarious leaders of that forsaken realm, and he has already gained their trust. If anything, he can persuade them to and away from Earth as it suits us."

"Do you think we are strong enough to handle them now?" Piccolo asked in a monotone. "If we could get it over with now, it would spare us years of worry and unnecessary planning."

I shook my head slowly. "I would have said yes if my former comrades weren't… slaughtered. But the situation is as it is and we urgently need to strengthen our numbers."

"Gohan already tried to make contact with the previous leader of the guard for recruits." Gomih added.

"And?" Vegeta asked in a levelled voice.

"Luna hasn't come back to me yet." I looked at each of their faces. "I also have numerous friends in Otherworld I could ask that I am sure will be more than happy to lend a hand, but in the meanwhile, I think we should consider involving and that includes training some of the earthlings, like Videl, Sharpner and Erasa."

Dad's mouth fell open. "How can you even suggest that?!" He asked shocked.

"They are strong Father." I said slowly. "And with the proper training and weapons, they might prove to be valuable assets."

"They are strong for earthlings, yes, but against supernatural aliens, no!" He said calmly.

"We can use Videl as a shield in the front." I continued. "If she properly learns how to use her ability to propel dark magic she might be able to learn how to extend it as a forcefield around us. That would put us in a great advantage."

"Gohan it is too dangerous." Dad held protectively.

"She won't be alone." I reminded. "If I won't be with her, I am sure Gomih or even Trunks wouldn't mind staying at her side."

"Okay, but what about your other two _normal _earthling friends?"

"According to legend, the six legendary swords namely the Sword of Chaos, Sword of Light, Sword of Silence, Sword of Might, Sword of Dreams and Sword of Shadows grant their wielders, no matter their original strength, a wealthy amount of power. We should just find a suitable wielder for each."

"And you believe your fragile human friends are them?" Vegeta asked with a questionable raised eyebrow.

"I do." I confirmed instantly. "With the proper training I believe they can reach great heights."

"Gohan, this sounds a little reckless to me." Piccolo said in a slow voice.

"Trust me; I know what I am doing." I reasoned. "They are my friends; I wouldn't be suggesting this if I didn't know they can't do it. And besides, if something goes wrong…"

"Let me guess, wish them back." Dad finished my sentence for me.

"Well, yeah."

"Gohan, war is a very traumatic situation. They are not mentally ready for such an experience! They grew up in reserved households; they weren't surrounded by death from an early age on."

My eyes stared through his. "We have limited options Dad." I said bitterly. "And of course I will give them the necessary training."

"But…"

"Let's just see how they handle the training before we jumped to conclusions, agreed?"

He sighed loudly. "Fine, but know that I am not in the least happy with this idea."

"Where are we going to find those swords you talked about?" Piccolo asked curiously.

"Well, I already have the Z-sword in my possession and Gomih has Excalibur…"

"I do?" My sister interrupted with a frown.

I smiled. "Previous lifetime." I informed her. "So we basically have to locate the remaining swords on their respected resting places scattered all around the galaxy."

Vegeta scoffed. "That sounds like a quick and effortless task." He retorted sarcastically.

"It is." I agreed with a smile. "Magisterial has a whole section of books about legendary swords in his personal library; it will cost us one day of research and another few hours of teleporting around to get them."

"We will have to do that as soon as possible if you still want to train the humans." Piccolo interjected.

"We can go the weekend." I suggested, knowing that is the only time all of us have simultaneously free.

"Agreed." Vegeta said almost instantly. "Kakafool, Kakafool's father, Namek." Vegeta called loudly. "Follow me to the gravity chambers; we have some training to do." They all walked into the hallway after Vegeta, leaving only me and Gomih behind.

"Oh. Gohan, Gomih." Dad's head popped up from the hallway. "Pick up your mother's dry-cleaning before you head back home."

"Sure thing." I answered before I walked out towards the balcony. I climbed on to the railings and used it as leverage to kick myself in the sky. I flew over to Wishy Washy, the trusted dry-cleaners my mother has been using since our diaper days and picked up her red and white flowered gown.

"Is Mom going out or something?" I directed to my sister next to me. "She only wears this to special occasions."

Gomih put the magazine she had been paging through back on the coffee table. "Yeah…" Her voice trailed off. "Capsule Corp's fiftieth anniversary is next week; don't tell me you forgot?"

"I have more important things to worry about than a stupid party." I barked.

She held her arms up defensively towards me. "I'm just saying it would be nice to unwind a bit between all these war crap."

"I guess."

Gomih's smile turned devious. "Just think, it will be the perfect opportunity to get closer to Videl… You need a date you know…" She nudged me in the ribs.

I chuckled, hiding my blush. "And I suppose you are going with Trunks?"

She pouted. "He didn't ask me." She clicked her tongue. "His loss; so I am thinking of asking Sharpner."

"He would make for a very entertaining date." I agreed.

"Speaking of…" Gomih started. "Are you really going to involve him and Erasa in what builds up to be the war of the millennium?"

I smiled. "Yeah; it only makes sense." I stated. "They have both very good martial artists and resume a daily training schedule. They just need to get a refinement in their techniques, but that is where you and I come in."

She smiled. "We are probably going to have to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

I frowned. "Why?"

She rolled her frown at my ignorance. "Seriously? Don't you think their parents might find it suspicious if they stay away the whole day after school each day only to come home bruised and battered?"

"I didn't think of that…" I admitted.

She chuckled. "Of course you didn't." She clapped her hands excitedly together like a retarded seal. "We can pretend we are having a sleepover and have the pleasure of beating the crap out of each other for a whole year!"

"Awh, but the chamber has a two person limit." I remembered. My face brightened up. "But the one on Magisterial's planet has a six person limit!" I exclaimed happily.

"Great!" Gomih mimicked my enthusiastic tone. "We can all go together. I would have gone nuts if I had to stare into the face of the same person for a whole year!"

I smiled as I signed the slip to say that I received the dry-cleaning and that it was in good condition. "Are you in the mood to fly back home or should I just teleport us back?"

She hunched her shoulders. "Seriously? Does it look like this face is in the mood to fly over three hundred kilometres?"

I chuckled. "I guess not." We walked outside; I was glad to see that the streets were nearly empty with no one who paid attention to us. I placed my hand on my sister's shoulder and teleported us to our little home in Mt. Paotzu.

_Gohan. _A voice rang clearly through my head later in the day when I was busy with my homework in my room.

_Hey Rey, what's up?_ I greeted my friend happily; glad to have a reasonable excuse for diverting my attention away from my work.

_Gohan, they are coming for you._ He replied in a mechanical voice.

_What? _

_They sensed your life force in the realm and their wizards managed to track you down on Earth._ He sighed heavily. _I can't divert them away from the planet anymore Gohan; there is nothing I can say…_

I blinked a few times, feeling dazed. _They are coming here? _I asked like a retard.

_Yes._ He answered curtly.

_But Babidi created a barrier around earth! They aren't supposed to be able to track it!_ I argued.

_They must have worked around it. _ He countered.

_Impossible!_ I held. _Babidi is the most powerful wizard in the world. It should have taken them years to work around his magic, not days!_

_Does it really matter how they did it?_ He snapped. _They are coming for you Gohan. All of them. Xane, Wallick, Fleur, Vaughan… They know! _

I ignored his babbles_. I am going to have a word with Babidi._ I decided and I could mentally hear the annoyance in Reynard's voice.

I used instantaneous movement to teleport to the cave Babidi hid in at Diablo desert. I barged into it. "Babidi!" I yelled. "BABIDI!" I scavenged through the whole area, finding nothing of interest. _What the hell?_

I reached the end of the _empty_ cave, the only proof that there once was life in it the markings on the walls. My heart sank to my knees.

_He's gone… _

….

Babidi, that evil bastard! Just when Gohan thought things were starting to get back together… Bahahahahahaha!

Please remember to drop your feedback in the reviewbox! I really adore hearing from each and every one of you!

See ya when I see ya! :D


	18. Chapter 18: Plan B's Plan B

_**Oh my goodness guys! When I read some of the reviews, saying that you were confused over some of the content, I looked over the chapter and saw that some of the paragraphs I wrote were gone! And I didn't even write some of those last few paragraphs at the ending.. I'm sooooo freaked out! *bites nails* This website is really starting to creep me out! AAARRRRGGGG!**_

Anyway… I replaced all the content to what I ACTUALLY wrote! I hope things make sense again! 

_**... … … … … … … .. … .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**HELOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It feels so good to publish another chapter! Awh, you guys have been waiting a full three weeks for this one… *bows head in shame* Rather late than never, right? RIGHT? **_

_**Hahahaha, anyways… Thank you for all the new subscribers and followers! There are quite a few new ones and I just want to let you guys know that I appreciate it very much! :D **_

_**Person345: Omw, you created an account! Congratulations! You are an official fanfictioner now! *high5!***_

_**Sunshine: Always a pleasure to read your long and passionate reviews! :D Keep up the good reviewing gurl! *fist-bump of awesomeness* **_

_**Unwanted half-Saiyan demon: Hahaha, yes, very tragic indeed! Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Fernandtoussaint: New reader alert! :D Awh! *blushes* Those are the kindest words I have ever had the privilege of reading! Hope I keep you hooked for the rest of the story too! :)**_

_**Guest: Hey! It's now about two years since Gohan has found out about the whole time shift ordeal… He is fourteen now, but will celebrate his fifteenth b-day soon! :)**_

_**Android727: Another new reader! *yay* I'm soooo thrilled that you like my stories! Keep up the good reading! :D **_

_**9thZfighter: Talk about good timing! ;) Thank you; I guess I have been getting a little less jokey… I will work more humour into the chapters in again! Thanks for your input! :D **_

_**Dcp1992: Hahahaha, glad I surprised you! :D Yeah, Erasa is kinda proving to be a rock in Gohan and Videl's developing relationship! Wonder how things are going to play out; hmmmm… Thanks for the review! **_

_**Loyal Corrector: Hahahahaha, thank you, thank you! :D You just seem to have a keen eye for things that are out of place… You must be a hell of a hide-and-seek player! XD Hahaha, awh! Glad that I wrote a part you could relate your life to and you poor thing, having Vegeta stuck in your head… Thanks for reviewing! :)**_

_**Sirius Potter2: Yeah! Hyperbolic Time Chamber time baby! Can't wait to write that development! :D **_

_**Kaosmoshpit: Hahahaha what is a full-blooded crime fighting scene without a horribly clichéd line? XD Good luck with your story! Writers block happens to the best of us! :)**_

_**Person1: Hahahaha, thank you for pointing that out! I will be sure to change it! :)**_

_**Pond-centurion: Hahahaha.. I am just evil like that! XD **_

_**Ky111: Hahaha, yeah they are in quite a pickle! The final showdown/revenge session will be epic, that I can promise you! :D Thanks for the review! **_

_***out of breath* Omw, lots of reviews this week! I LOVE IT! Keep it up you guys! I looooove hearing from each and every one of you! **_

_***happy reading!**_

**CHAPTER 18: Plan B's Plan B**

(Reynard's POV)

_He's gone…_

The low droan of my best friend's shocked voice sent panicked shockwaves through my entire body. My mind was in frenzy as to figure out what he could have been implying with his words. Especially for earthlings; for them the meanings stretched from something being missing or relocated to the unexpected death of a mutual species.

_What do you mean, he's gone?_ I asked in a panicky voice; alarmed by Gohan's tone.

_Babidi is gone damnit! _He shouted impatiently. _That bastard's not on the planet anymore. He left us for the dead! _He lashed out aggressively.

_Don't snap at me._ I said in a stern voice, there was absolutely nothing I hated more than the feeling of someone yelling at me.

_Ugh! Screw them all!_ He exclaimed angrily_. I am going to the demon realm and give that Dabura a piece of my mind._ I literally saw how the thought of revenge manifested into his brain and slowly started to bubble to his conscious mind, but there was little I could have done to stop the instinctual action, nothing actually. My eyes widened; he wasn't thinking clearly; his judgements and thoughts were clouded by rage.

_Gohan!_ I said in a strong yet levelled voice. _Calm down._ I ordered. _We can figure something out, without doing anything rash._

I felt an increasing pressure on my own mind as he tried to push me out of his. I clenched my teeth and tightened the mental grip I had on him. He struggled for another few seconds before he decided that his attempts were futile. He clicked his tongue out of irritation and I could sense how his body was being lifted from his world and teleported to the demon realm. The neighbouring realm of the one I resided in.

I silently cursed under my breath. A ki as pure as his would certainly attract a whole deal of unwanted attention from those demons in that cursed realm.

_Gohan_. I warned again, not hiding the fact that I was utterly pissed. I closed my eyes and focussed on his radiating ki. An image of the young boyish hybrid Saiyan manifested inside my mind and I followed each footstep with him. He was just outside the local watering hole in the demon realm. I recognised the place from a few years back when Vaughan took me out. It wasn't a pleasant place.

_Gohan._ I tried again, but he ignored me flatly and walked over to one of the locals sitting outside.

"I am looking for Dabura." He said in an angry monotone at a random guy filling his lungs with smoke. He looked up at Gohan; his eyes were glassy, as usual; it didn't look like anybody was home.

"I hope you find him." He said in a mellow accent and breathed in another heave of smoke.

Gohan growled. I could see by the tightening of his features that he was really starting to lose his temper. I tried to dig out some of the gleeful memories I had access to in his mind to calm him down; but his anger was acting like a titanium shield in the inner mechanisms of his mind, totally blocking me from trying to avert his thoughts.

He neared the disgusting creature with three menacingly slow paces. "I am not in the mood mister; just tell me where your freaking demon king is!"

"You are looking for Lord Dabura?" He turned around towards the sound of the new mystery voice, staring right into the face of an ugly demon. I frowned when I recognised the twisted and strong features of one of the most notorious dark lords in all the galaxies; of all the random people he just had to run into Hades. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes." Gohan moved away from the demon chimney and inched his way towards Hades. I saw a frown form on Hades' hairless brow as he came out of the shadows and fully scrutinized Gohan from head to toe. His eyes paused at the area above his head and a confused expression rested on his usual expressionless face.

"You are not from here." He stated; probably noticing the lack of a black halo above my friend's head.

"No I am not." Gohan replied in a strong voice. "I have business with your demon king and I would highly appreciate it if you could point me into the right direction." He said in a voice higher than his usual and thickly coated with sarcasm.

He pointed in the direction of the local bar, a building that is still miraculously standing after numerous brawls and battering. The words _'Danger Danny's'_ prowled proudly on a flashing green neon sign just above the entrance.

Hades giggled as he looked Gohan over. "Good luck." He sneered happily. I felt many powerful ki's inside the jolly building, mostly of which were intoxicated. Dabura's was also in there, indeed, but I couldn't locate Babidi's energy in the near proximity. He probably disguised his presence to unrecognisable with his seemingly endless pool of magic.

Gohan walked over to the bar with confidence lined in his strides. An image of the probable scene he would surely be making if he burst in there swirled around my mind like a turbulent tornado. They would certainly recognise him as being a Saiyan, the species that was considered the scum of the universe, especially in bars filled with humiliated demons.

I have to stop this!

Just before he could walk through the saloon-styled doors, I restricted him on the spot just outside the door by placing my hand on his shoulder. The amount of pressure I emitted to him was so dire that he sank into the ground by a few inches.

"Gohan." He didn't have to turn around to know it was me. "This is _my _jurisdiction; leave."

"I have business here." He said angrily, staring intently at the glowing neon sign above our heads, advertising the name of the bar.

"I am not going to repeat myself." I warned threateningly. "Remember, your powers are weakened here; I can take you." I reminded.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged and aimed his free arm to the neon sign. Sparks flew downwards towards me, and I wasn't in a very favouritable position with my face directed directly towards the sign. A few microscopic shards of glass and chemicals from the insides of the once glowing bulb flew into my eyeballs.

My back arched automatically as my hands flew to my eyes, shielding them from more pain; I jerked back instinctively and let out a harsh cry of pain. I sensed Gohan's frame starting to retreat from me and I shot my arms forward in a fit of desperation. Miraculously, one of my limbs caught with his and I pulled him back to me.

I opened my eyes and ignored the feeling of dread that I felt in my body as blood trickled down from my eyes to my cheeks. To a person from the outside, it probably looked as if I were crying blood.

"You are going to ruin everything we worked so hard for!" I yelled in a pained voice as I stared into the blurred eyes of the young hybrid that was conveniently close to my height. I froze when I remembered that we were still in a public, demon-filled, space. I lowered my voice and tried to lead Gohan into the darkened backside of the building, but he resisted.

"I don't care!" He yelled violently; some of his spit was transferred with the words and landed on my chin and lips. Aaaaaarrrrhhh! I just indirectly kissed Gohan. The horror! His DNA fell on my DNA and they mixed spitually. Disgusting. I wiped the excess unwanted moisture off my lip before it had the chance to mate and procreate.

He brought his fingers to his mouth and let out an ear-splitting whistle. "Dabu…" He started but I jolted out of my trance and clamped my hand over his and dragged him, despite his protests this time, away from the bar. I heaved when he elbowed me in the stomach.

"Go home; there is nothing we can do about this now." I reasoned after he bit my hand. "I will try and stall them for a few years…" My greyish green eyes bore into his brown eyes, which was looking surprisingly black from my current angle. "Please, don't act reckless." I pleaded as I noticed the hint of rebellion in his seeing organs.

The vigorous movement of his muscular chest subsided into a more even gesture. His eyes hardened. "They killed them Rey." He breathed out almost inaudibly. "They _tortured _and killed them."

I sighed as a depressing feeling grew in my chest. "I know bro." I said in an equally soft voice. "I almost blew my cover when they bombarded the news onto me."

His head twitched a little to the right, causing his neck to reside in a skew angle. "Why didn't you?" He asked with a deep, almost accusing, frown.

"What?"

His eyes hardened. "Why. Didn't. You. Take. Them. Down?" He breathed through clenched teeth.

"Do you want me to get exposed and slaughtered?" I asked rhetorically with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really, but if that is what it is going to take to take them down…" His voice trailed off in a monotone. "You have lived a full life."

My mouth fell open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was something off about Gohan today. Something terribly off… I have seen him when he was enraged, heck, that temper of him was shorter than Draco's attention span, but today a heavy cloud of darkness accompanied that anger. His eyes were also abnormally dull for someone who was infuriated. His eyes retold me the story that he didn't care. It was as if he has already given up.

"Where are they now?" His words burned through to my attention. He was clearly referencing the elites.

"In the Dark Realm." I answered. "They are busy forming a strategy for earth's attack…" I paused, looking into my friend's dead eyes. "They know about all the powerful warriors on earth and they want to send some of their allies to even out the playing field."

He nodded emotionlessly. "Makes sense." He mumbled. "Makes sense for me to go there right now too and kill them before they could come to Earth." He continued in a low voice; he stared at the ground as he talked. He looked up, staring at something behind me absentmindedly. "I should go now."

"What?" I asked in a loud and angry tone. "Are you hearing yourself?"

He frowned angrily. "Of course I do; it makes more sense than standing here with you." He snapped and started to teleport away.

I growled and focussed on his ki as I pulled him back to the Demon Realm mid-teleportation. Before he could attack, which I knew he would do in this current primal angry mindset of his, I summoned all the dark energy I could muster from myself and the surrounding area and flung it towards him.

He collapsed to the floor as he felt the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into his stomach. Groaning and screaming with anguish, he writhed about on the floor, clutching his body. His eyes were watery with the sheer pain and his breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and covered his forehead in a thin sheen.  
"H-help," he croaked, his desperate tone made his words almost inaudible, but they still echoed around the eerie, empty ally.

"If I can do that to you in here, just imagine what they can do to you in their home territory…" I said seriously as I stared down at his writing frame. My eyes widened when I felt my grandfather's ki heading towards the demon realm. My head jolted into the direction I felt his escalating energy and my first thought was about what he would do to Gohan when he saw him. From what I could infer from the conversations I eavesdropped on, they were planning on killing him, then transporting to Otherworld as soon as his transition from life to death was complete so they could kill him again, wiping out his existence completely.

Without giving it another thought I secured a bubble of my own ki around Gohan's to lift him up from the ground. As soon as his body was detached from the Demon Realm's soil, I used the inverted instantaneous movement technique to teleport him somewhere safe without accompanying him.

"Reynard, what are you doing here? I thought you hated this place?" Vaughan asked when he arrived next to me.

I jumped at his sudden appearance; I completely miscalculated where he would land. "I do." I confirmed. "But I felt a ki that was out of place, so I decided to investigate." I lied.

He nodded, stroking his neatly trimmed pointy beard as he stared at me. "I also felt the disturbance in the death continuum." He said deep in thought. "A member of the living trespassed on our lands."

"It's too masked to detect." I contributed.

He nodded. "Indeed, it is a smart one." His eyes lit up. "It must be that blasted Earth Saiyan hybrid we located the other day."

"I doubt it." I tried to cover Gohan's tracks.

Vaughan scoffed. "It doesn't surprise me; the little vermin probably came to spy on us again. Good thing we are going to Earth in an hour to obliterate their race." He sounded irritated. "About time actually."

I suppressed a gasp. "You guys are going in an hour?" I repeated in a shocked voice.

"You are joining us of course."

"But that isn't very strategic." I interjected.

Vaughan frowned. "And why not?" He asked meanly. "I'll have you know that the top scientists and strategists along with myself, helped to devise an impenetrable plan on their invasion."

I waved my hands in front of me defensively. "I'm not saying that your plan is not great; I'm just saying that it would be stupid to attack the Earthlings during broad daylight." I replied flawlessly. "We will have a greater advantage if we strike at night time."

He stayed silent, seeming to think about my proposition. "Why exactly do you know so much about Earth and its inhabitants Rey?" He asked after a while in a suspicious tone of voice.

"One of the previous members of the guard was a Earthling." I answered honestly, seeing no reason why to lie about such a trivial fact.

He nodded. "I see…" His voice trailed off. "You don't still have ties with him, do you?"

"No Grandfather." I answered in an annoyed voice.

"Is he still part of the guard?" He pestered.

"No."

"Is he deceased?"

"Something like that." I replied curtly.

He sighed. "Well, I guess that is fine then." He said finally. "We are stronger than any opposition anyway." He stated arrogantly. "If you will excuse me, I have to tell the other's about the change in the plan." He greeted.

"We are striking tonight?"

"Yes." He answered with a smile. "Be ready at Earth's dawn time."

"Will do." I replied with fake enthusiasm. At least I bought the Earthlings a few more hours.

He nodded towards me before teleporting away. As soon as I was completely alone again, I located Gohan through my thoughts. I cringed as I saw how he splashed around next to a giant log in King Yemma's toilet bowl. Oh wait; that's not a giant log….

_Sorry bro._ I shot apologetically into his mind. _It's the only place they won't look to find you. Nobody ever checks inside of King Yemma's bathroom willingly. _

_Thanks. _He said sarcastically after he finally manoeuvred himself out of the bowl. Yikes. Thank goodness sight and hearing was the only senses that accompanied mind-travelling. _Was the maid costume really necessary? _He asked angrily as he pointed to his attire.

I chuckled when I noticed how stupid he looked. _Yes! _I choked through the fits of laughter.

_This isn't the time to make jokes Rey!_ He yelled agitatedly as he used his ki to try and dry the stinky toilet water from his body. _We are going to die soon and you are making jokes._ He scolded.

_I was just trying to lighten the mood dude. _

_Not even a freaking *insert brightest light in the word* would prove useful in lighting up this mood! _

I stayed silent, giving him the chance to calm down because I knew that another comment would anger him more.

_I'm not going to hide anymore_. Gohan proclaimed heroically as he stormed out of the restroom, earning some looks from disoriented souls. I could detect some thoughts of going to the Dark Realm in his mind.

I sighed. _Yes you are._ I said slowly with authority in my voice and tried to suppress his powers; it was quite easy to do since his mind was weakened quite a deal after the whole time shift ordeal, but the grasp was harder for me to maintain since we weren't in a dark realm anymore. Strangely enough he wasn't putting much effort in resisting me; I think he made peace with the fact that it would be fruitless to fight now, his ego and pride were just bubbling over his mouth.

A feeling of disgust, emitting from Gohan, filled my mind. _That is the last time, ever, I hide from those cowards. I was a coward as a child and I refuse to walk down that path ever again!_ He yelled remorsefully.

_It had to be done._ I tried to sooth with a sympathetic voice. You would have been dead if Vaughan found you there. I pouted when I noticed his expression; he was clearly offended. _Me too asshole; I would go down defending you… There is no way I would let you die alone._ I teased with a wink.

_Why?_ He yelled abruptly, causing me to flinch. _What did that act of cowardice you just forced me into achieve?_ He asked rhetorically in a bitter tone. _They are coming for me Reynard, they are coming to earth._ He said in a soft melancholy voice. _I might as well take them on here. _I saw his new plan was to flare his ki to attract Vaughan and the other elite's attention.

_And endanger the souls of all those people?_ I asked with a frown.

_You are the one who sent me here in the first place!_ He barked unhappily.

_It was either this or earth!_ I snapped back; my blood automatically starting to boil after his shouts. I can't stand loud voices.

_You could have kept me in the demon realm. _He proclaimed stubbornly.

I scoffed. _If I can overpower you in the demon realm, just imagine what they would be able to do to you in there. They attract their energy from darkness, Gohan_. I reminded. _At least I bought us a little time; a few hours. _

He chuckled; it was a dry humourless sound. _A few hours you say?_ He replied sarcastically. _Great, I have time to eat a sandwich before they start to rip my planet out piece by piece. _

I frowned. _Every minute counts._ I defended.

_We literally have so few minutes left, that we could actually count them on one hand. _He retorted negatively.

I rolled my eyes. _If you say so. _I breathed, not in the mood to argue further. _They are all gathering on the Dark Realm at dawn. They are going to strike after sunset. _I informed. _If you still care enough to know. _I added, to play with his feelings of guilt. _Just make sure to pay Magisterial a visit before then. _

It stayed unbearably quiet between us for a few seconds. _Aren't you going to send me back to Earth? _He broke the silence with a question. _You still kind of have a hold over my mind. _

_Sorry. _I said emotionlessly; his mood was starting to affect my own. Not trusting him enough to give back his entire mindset, I used my energy to teleport him back to his home planet; to the area just outside his house.

I rewarded him back his whole mindset as soon as his feet were firmly planted on Earth's soil. I noticed that he became quite dizzy and unstable, his body probably felt overwhelmed with the sudden rush of energy.

_Remember… After sunset. _I reminded in a ghostly voice before he fell unconscious. 

(Piccolo's POV)

My eyes flashed open and I was yanked out of my current state of meditation as a certain ki entered Earth's hemisphere again.

Gohan.

I jumped up and blasted off into the direction I felt his body resting in. It was luckily not that far from me, only a few miles actually. I soon reached the patch of land near his home where he seemed to be sleeping in.

I floated down next to him, chasing away the few birds and woodland creatures who dared to near his body. I placed my hand on his back; it was colder than I had expected.

"Gohan?" I whispered and brushed the hair blocking his ears, out of his face. No answer. His current position strongly reminded me of the little vulnerable child I held in my care, away from his mother, for six months of his young life.

*flashback*

_Gohan slowly scooted his battered and abused body towards me. I frowned, confused that he dared to near me after I had beaten him senselessly this afternoon. This kid is an odd one. _

_After easing into a position as close to me as he dared, Gohan looked up in admiration me, residing in a meditative posture beside him._

_"What do you want now?" I asked harshly, venom dripping from my words as I opened a single charcoal eye to look down at the plump boy._

_Gohan jumped at the question. He grinned up at me as soon as my sentence was finished. "Mr. Piccolo, are you and my dad going to keep on fighting? You know after the Saiyans?" He gathered his courage and asked the question in a rather squeaky voice. _

_My eyelids fluttered automatically at his strange and unexpected question. But I scolded myself for being surprised. I have learned that one has to expect the unexpected with Gohan; he never reacts how I think he would… He never reacts like a normal human child his age would. I let out a disgusted grunt and closed my eyes once more. Killing that idiot father of the kid seven months ago should have been exhilarating, it was nevertheless the reason for my existence; my life's ambition. That was the key word though, should. Instead, it had left me surprisingly dissatisfied and plagued with a lingering sense of discontent. The bastard had had the audacity to die with a smile on his face, spoiling the moment. He just had to rip the evil out of anything. I rolled my eyes inwardly. So. Freaking. Annoying. _

_"Mister Piccolo?" Gohan prodded as the silence drug out._

_"No kid, I think we are done with all of that." I breathed after a while of silence. Although I still loathe Son with all my heart, the thought of killing him, taking him away from his wife and child for a second time, seemed to sicken me. For some reason the thought of seeing Gohan's eyes dullen at the news of his father's untimely death, again, made a feeling I have never felt before tug at my insides. _

_Why? _

_"That's really great! Mom doesn't like fighting around the house and since you're my best friend… Well she'll be happier when you come to visit if you and Daddy aren't fighting all the time." Gohan babbled happily._

_I stiffened as he referred to me as his friend. "I am not your friend you brat! I am a demon, demons do not have friends!" I looked down at the smiling child, appalled at the very notion. "Besides," I continued with a mutter, "you have all of your other little friends to occupy your time." I stated finally and crossed my arms over my chest as a gesture of agitation. _

_Gohan tilted his head in confusion. "What other friends Mister Piccolo?"_

_I was taken aback momentarily by his innocent answer. "You are the offspring of Son correct?" I waited for Gohan to nod. "That annoying man is always surrounded by other equally annoying humans."_

_Gohan's face scrunched up; seeming as if he were thinking. _

_"But…" His voice trailed off, sounding at a loss._

_"But what?" I asked harshly, tired of the kid's endless lists of questions. Unsure as to why he was even continuing this pointless conversation to begin with._

"_I don't understand why Daddy having friends mean that I should have too." A frown was planted on his wrinkle-free forehead. "I'm not even supposed to go play with the animals in the woods around the house or with Gomih if I'm not finished studying yet." He said slowly as he played with a random twig, intertwining it with his fingers. _

"_What?" I barked; angry that he would bring up such a mediocre story that had absolutely nothing to do with anything! _

_"You're my very first friend Mister Piccolo." Gohan said slowly as he stared into my eyes. My eyes widened ever so slightly; the gesture was too slight for the kid to notice though. The kid was four, almost five, and he didn't have any friends? Aren't all human children supposed to have annoying attachments with them who they share every detail of their miserable existences with? _

"_I've never had one before." He continued. "Aren't I… I mean, you were just kidding when you said that I'm not your friend, right?" His chocolate eyes grew bigger in the moonless night. "Cause you aren't a demon Mister Piccolo." Gohan stopped and looked down at his lap, nervously plucking at his plum coloured gi-pants as he waited for an answer. _

_"Go to sleep." I ordered; my tone low and harsh. I had no idea how to act otherwise. Gohan looked up, the words dying on his lips as his eyes met with my cold gaze. Nodding in compliance, he laid down on the ground. He never questioned anything I told him to do; I was both elated and irritated with that fact at the same time. _

_The child's light snoring soon filled the air. I watched him intently as he slept. It made no sense to me. No one considered me, a Demon, a friend. No one that is, except this one, small half-breed. __'You're my very first friend Mister Piccolo.'__ The phrase reverberated in my skull. It angered me; it delighted me. I sneered at the thought. It should not anger me that the child had never had a friend before. I should not allow myself to feel a trickle of warmth that I was the first. My only objective is to use this kid as a defence against the Saiyans, after that he might as well die for all I care. _

_Disgusted and angered, I glared at Gohan. He was laying much too close to me. This wasn't the first night he had tried to get closer to me; inching his way over, closing more of the gap every time. If I kept up the now nightly ritual, he would actually touch me before too much longer._

_Would that be so bad?_

_The sudden thought startled me. In truth, what would be so bad about having one person be able to touch me? No, it would be unacceptable to allow such contact, I thought angrily. It would make me weak, maybe even vulnerable. _

_And I can't have that. _

_A sharp, cold wind interrupted my conflicted thoughts. The fire flickered wildly before going out completely. The temperature quickly dropped after that. Still watching the now shivering Gohan closely, I froze in a moment of indecision. I actually wanted to relight the fire to make the kid more comfortable._

_What is wrong with me?_

It was bad enough during the day. Gohan possessed a remarkable innocence I had been unable to corrupt or repress. Every day I beat the child into the ground, but every night the child still persisted to inch closer to me, so happy to be around me. He was never angry over the way I treated him. He did not even whine anymore.

_Just today, I had broken the kid's arm. Gohan never mentioned it. I scowled in remembrance. I had left to gain a few moments of quiet away from the screaming child. When I had returned, Gohan had been trying, unsuccessfully, to set the bone. I could not remember going to the kid. I was just suddenly beside him, holding his arm carefully before setting it as gently as possible._

It was humiliating.

Then to top it off, the kid had thanked me! He was grateful to the man that had caused the injury. Truly sickening. 

_Gohan's low moan of discomfort caught my attention. Watching him, I was shocked when Gohan fumbled his way to me. He then lay down directly beside my leg, and wrapped up in a corner of his cape. I tensed the muscles in my arm, preparing to backhand the kid, to punish him for his actions, as was a reflex for me these days._

_"I love you Misser Pic'lo." Gohan murmured, his speech slurred by sleep._

_My arm fell slack. I growled low in impotent rage._

What was this child doing to me?

He had no right to do this to me. It was infuriating, baffling, and wonderful. 

_No! No, no, no! _

_This was not a thought I would entertain. There is nothing wonderful about the situation. As is, the boy would probably die in the battle to come anyway. Let's be realistic; what was the survival chance for the toddler on the battlefield designed for grown warriors who has been potty trained longer than what could be counted on all their fingers. _

_Strangely enough, that thought caused a sick, hollow feeling inside of me. I rubbed an absent hand over his chest. This was all the kid's fault. I had never had to deal with any kind of emotion like this before. Gohan shivered in his sleep once more. Distracted, I tucked my cape more firmly around the child's sleeping form without being truly aware of my actions. Gohan surprised me when his small hand snagged his sensei's much larger one. Wrapping his entire hand around my index finger, Gohan pulled my hand closer to him. As he snuggled it like teddy bear, Gohan smiled contentedly in his sleep._

_I was again frozen by my conflicted thoughts and indecision. I should not allow this kind of behaviour. _

_It was utterly unacceptable. _

_A ghost of a smile worked its way across my face, despite my aggravated thoughts. It was nice. _

_The thought of Gohan dying once again flitted across my mind and any vestige of content faded from my face. I could not, would not, allow this child to die. The very concept was obscene._

_Hesitantly, I reached down with my other hand and for the first time in my life, touched someone in kindness. I carefully ruffled Gohan's wild black hair. _

_"I won't let anything happen to you kid, I promise." I whispered. _

_Once more, Gohan gained my attention. The look on his face was so happy. As though Goku had finally come back to life and was taking the boy home. Gohan mumbled in his sleep. I stared intently at the kid for a moment when suddenly, a foreign presence slipped into my mind. Angry, I tried to push out whoever had dared to trespass beyond my mental shields._

_Piccolo… _

_Get out of my mind relic. I growled. _

_I sense a change in you… He stated. The boy, he… Kami continued but I pushed against his invading presence, forcing his voice away until he was completely slipped out of my mind. I clicked my tongue out of irritation. The bastard is holding him high and mighty again. _

_Coming back to his senses, I struggled to control my breathing. Kami got back into my mind; my mind was too clouded by evil rage for him to achieve that before. I needed to get away, right now. As I started to stand, I was disgusted to realize that I could not just rip my cape away and go. Scowling, but unable to help myself, I silently slid out of the garment and tucked it firmly around Gohan. Tossing a weak ki blast at the cold wood, I relit the fire. Only after doing so did I feel able to leave the kid alone._

_I blasted off into the sky; angry at myself and angry at the kid, but before I got away too far, I looked back, feeling off about leaving the child out these alone. I growled and floated back to the boy._

_Floating in the lotus pose beside him, I stared at the fire. Maybe having one person, specifically having Gohan, close to me would not be that bad. Smirking, I slid into meditation._

*end flashback*

How fast time flew past without me barely noticing it.

"Gohan?" I tried again and this time his eyes actually fluttered open. He flashed into an upright position and frantically looked around him. He let out a growl and hit his fist against the ground.

"Do you know how hard I worked?" He yelled in a high pitch; his voice actually breaking; a very painful tone for my hyper sensitive ears.

"Do you know how many sleepless nights I have had to perfect _that _plan?! And now it is all flushed down in the toilet." He chuckled bitterly. "Literally." He shook his head when he met my confused expression. "Don't ask…"

I wanted to ask what he was talking about but he just continued on with his ramble, not giving me the chance to say a word.

"It was never peaceful. In all my life, I never felt safe. The only time I believe Earth was tranquil, was in the two years after my birth, and my mind wasn't even developed enough to remember it." He said in a remorseful tone of voice.

"No matter how many times they said I was safe, promising me that this was the last training session; _it will all be over once their defeated_… It was all lies my father and my comrades fed me to keep one thing alive in me; the most important ally to have in battle."

"Hope…" I answered for him; actually remembering telling him this once when we were on Namek, fighting Frieza.

He nodded. "There was supposed to be peace, even if it were only for a short time. At least I could hope. When you're a child all you want is peace, happiness, and some freedom." His head bowed downward depressively. "Peace, happiness, and freedom weren't for one child. Peace, happiness and freedom weren't for me…"

He looked up again, staring intently at something behind me. I didn't bother to look was it was. "I was a toy, the toy I didn't have the opportunity to play with as a young child. A toy in the messed up toy factory that was this cruel world... There was a time where I counted the days I felt trapped. Five days … Fifteen days … One hundred …. Two hundred... I stopped counting. No one was coming to save me. I was the one who had to do the saving now."

"Sometimes I caught myself thinking about when my final breath will come. Looking forward to it… But then I remember the burden accompanied with being a protector…" His voice trailed off. "Even if I do somehow manage to die, that peace would be short-lived." He shook his head slowly. "Dad and the others would surely gather the Dragonballs and wish me back before I would even have had the time to sign into Otherworld, or Magisterial would just recruit me back into his army… The vicious circle would just go on and on and on…" He paused. "Forever."

A look of determination filled my former pupil's eyes. "T_hey_ are coming back for one more play date, but it doesn't matter what they do. I wouldn't scream any more, I won't beg for mercy, I had no more tears to cry." He looked down. "Maybe they are just going to kill me; make me experience a painful death. I wouldn't feel it anyway. My body is numb." He muttered before fazing away into nothingness.

My hand outstretched to the space he just occupied, trying to pull him back. But it was too late, he was already gone. To where I didn't know. I sighed softly.

_Kid, when will you stop pushing me away? _

(Gohan's POV)

I gazed around me with awe when I arrived on Magisterial's realm. Nothing has changed, I noticed. I kicked my shoes off, allowing my feet to soak in the velvety softness of the damp emerald-green grass. The calming scenery of the Blue Mountains in the distance or the complimentary lavender sky, was enough to tame my turbulent mind. I took a deep breath and felt myself again.

A shiver travelled down my spine. For a moment, during my most angered state of mind, I could have sworn that I felt a dark presence within me… I shook the feeling of dread off and mindlessly walked over the small hill towards the giant library I felt Magisterial and those who were left of the guard, ki's inside.

I walked through the neatly carved threshold of the giant building and immediately got assaulted with the musky smell of the thousands of books held in the colossal room. I got dizzy when I stared up at the rows and rows of books that were kept neatly organized in giant bookcases. It baffled my mind to think about the great amount of knowledge that was kept in this library.

"Gohan!" Magisterial's voice rang to my ears. "How wondrous to see you again, my boy." He greeted me with a firm, but short, half-hug.

I smiled half-heartedly. "It would be great to be back under other circumstances." I said quietly.

He nodded. "We have all suffered a big loss."

"Despite that, the elites are striking Earth tonight." I said sorrowfully.

Magisterial's eyes widened. "Oh dear." He exclaimed. "That was abrupt."

"Tell me about it." I complained. "And we are not in the least ready, sir…" My voice trailed off. "According to Rey each elite's power level is levelled with mine. I can effectively take on one of them while the other Z-fighters will only be able to keep two busy if they work together, according to my calculations… I'm sure the rest of the guard would be able to take on the remaining elite, but there are still thousands of their powerful recruits who are unaccountable for… They will cause havoc on Earth while the elite keep us busy, and maybe even destroy the planet…"

"You had another plan before all this?" He prodded.

"I did…" I confirmed. "I wanted to recruit some of my Earthling friends and award each with one of the six Swords of Legend. They have the potential."

"Then that is what we are going to do." Magisterial declared with determination in his eyes.

I frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, sir?"

"You are going to stall them for a couple of years." He stated.

"How?" I asked negatively. "It took Rey great effort to push back their plan by a few hours; how am I going to manage years?!"

He smiled; it wasn't a happy smile. "This isn't the first war I have had against the dark lords Gohan, and it surely won't be the last. I know how their minds work."

"Who won?" I fished.

He frowned. "There are no winners in a war son." He said softly. "But we can make sure that we end up at the top, again." He winked at me as he said that.

"How are we going to do that?"

He paused, looking down at me with a peculiar expression. "You are going to have to run…"

(Videl's POV)

"Coming!" I yelled from my room; irritated with the constant ringing of the doorbell. I wasn't expecting anyone today, so I had a good feeling that one of my dad's fans or even some nosy reporter was currently standing on the porch, being an idiot.

My fist curled angrily around our round doorknob and I yanked it back aggressively, ready to lash the hell out of whoever dared to disturb my privacy. My voice caught in my throat when my eyes met with a peculiar set of brown ones.

His hands clasped hungrily around my own as he pulled me closer to me. "Videl, will you marry me?" He asked in a charming voice. "Please." He squeaked when I stayed silent.

I yanked my hands out of his sweaty palms and jumped back a step; creating a very comfortable distance between us.

"Benny, are you freaking retarded?!" I yelled loudly, making a family of birds scatter away from their nest in the tree next to our porch. "This is the third time you have asked me this month!" I exclaimed, gesturing my arms wildly around my body. "I didn't want to marry you two weeks ago; I didn't want to marry you six days ago and I as sure as hell don't want to marry you today!" I yelled mercilessly.

"But… But I'm so lovable." Braced-face Benny stuttered.

I growled. "Get off of my lawn before I personally escort you piece by piece!" I shouted; my body actually shook a little out of anger.

"But, Videl…"

"BENNY!" I screeched with closed eyes. He seemed to get the message; when I opened my eyes again, I could only see the remnants of a dust cloud from where he was standing just a few seconds ago…

I rolled my eyes. "Good riddance." I breathed under my breath.

"Wow, I surely picked a good time to drop by." A familiar voice joked. My head automatically jerked into the direction of the sound. I didn't see anyone.

"Looking for me?" I instinctively got into a fighting stance when the silhouette of a person appeared in front of me. When my vision focussed I found Gohan smirking down at me.

I playfully punched him in the stomach, knowing that if I actually put some power behind the punch; my hand would be screwed up. "You are a jerk." I scolded.

He chuckled and caressed his belly over the spot where I hit him. "That really hurt." He teased. I frowned; he is so strong that every blow, that doesn't match his level of strength, feels the same. He must literally feel nothing even when I actually put power behind my blows. Asshole…

"What are you doing here?" I barked, annoyed that he caught me off guard and looking at my ugliest. My eyes were red and puffy from a lack of sleeping and the wind had blown my hair into every imaginable direction. I have been too lazy this afternoon to run a brush through it.

He smiled broadly. "When I walked up your driveway I saw Benny on your porch with flowers." He chuckled into his sleeve, not making eye contact with me. "I knew it was going to be good, but I didn't expect it to turn out like that!" He exclaimed. He peeked up at me through his thick smouldering lashes; laughing again when his eyes fell on my expression. "The poor fella actually proposed and we aren't even fifteen yet!"

"Hah-Hah." I retorted in an annoyed voice. "Is there isn't another reason you are here besides to mock me, I'm going to head inside and finish my homework." I said as a greeting and started to retreat towards the front door, feeling quite embarrassed.

He grabbed the back of my hoodie, spinning me around. "I have a better proposal…" He smiled broadly. "See what I did there… Propose…" He fell into another fit of laughter, finding himself very damn funny.

"I'm leaving." I threatened.

He stopped. "No, don't." He said quickly. "I'm sorry." He apologized genuinely and grabbed my hand in his own, pulling me towards the gate leading to the street. I found it shocking that he held on to my hand as if it were the most casual thing in the world. Does this guy have no shame?

I tried to tug it away, but he kept his grasp firm. "What are you doing?" I asked in a high-pitched voice.

He looked over his shoulder, directly into my vulnerable expression. "Capsule Corp is throwing a party and you are invited." He said with a warm grin.

My eyes widened. "But I don't look presentable!" I whined.

He stopped in his tracks and took a step further in front of me. He rested his thumb and forefinger on his chin, acting out a thinking expression, as he looked me over. My big toe drilled into the cement as a feeling of complete discomfort spread through my entire being. He was actually eyeing me up and down. Thoughts about what he was thinking about me rushed frantically through my mind. I wished I could know how he saw me through his eyes…

"You look great!" He exclaimed after a few seconds that felt like hours. My face must be blood-red… I thought in horror as I felt a warmness find nest in both my chipmunk-like cheeks.

He slowly walked out of the gate of my house, and casually stood with his hands held in his pockets on the pavement, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Coming?" He invited.

I pointed to the house without looking away from his kind eyes. "Shouldn't I go put on make-up or something?" I suggested, numerous conversations with Erasa forbidding me to ever leave the house without a little artificial colour on my face.

He frowned. "Nonsense." He exclaimed in a passionate voice. "The cosmetic companies gain an unnecessary amount of money each year. Girls should just stop disguising who they really are under pounds and pounds of powders and goo."

I smiled, glad that he shared my opinion. "Dad, I am going out!" I yelled over my shoulder to my father who was busy with some clients in his dojo.

"It's a school night!" I heard him yell back.

"I'll personally adhere to it that Videl is back home before ten mister Satan." Gohan surprised me by replying.

"Is that a boy I hear?" My father's voice shook as he uttered the angry sentence.

"Let's get out of here!" I urged quietly, already heading into the streets, pulling Gohan with me.

Gohan laughed as he ran behind me. "If that is all what's needed to make you eager, I have to talk to your father more often!" He joked.

I shot him a death stare, knowing how my father feels about boys, except Sharpner, who he thought was gay. I sighed; if he only knew… "You wouldn't dare." I shot back menacingly.

He smiled devilish at me. "Don't tempt me." He warned before gracefully jumping in the sky. Before I knew what hit me, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me through Hercule City's skyline.

"It's broad daylight." I noted. "Aren't you afraid that the people would see and recognise you?" I asked curiously.

He snickered nonchalantly. "Please." He answered in an arrogant tone of voice. "A human's vision is way too limited for accurately identifying a speeding figure through the sky." His eyes connected with mine. I was taken aback momentarily by how close our faces were. "Where do you think the expression: '_It's a bird, it's a plane…_' came from." He winked at me.

I smiled softly, unconsciously turning my head away a few centimetres. "I guess that makes sense." I replied idiotically. "So what you are saying is that I can fly just about anytime I want, when I perfect the technique?"

He smiled and pinched my nose, seeming surprised by the action after he did it. "Count on you to ask that." He teased. "Basically; just fly at least three metres above their heads."

"The training is still on tomorrow after school?"

He nodded. "If Earth doesn't get blown up by tomorrow." He said in a joking tone. Before I could confront him about the insensitive statement he had just made, he started to descend. I could hear the music blaring as we close in on the largest technological and scientific corporation in the world. It's freezing outside, but Gohan's lingering body heat makes sure that I am protected against the cruel Mother Nature. I wrap my arms around myself protectively when he started to descend.

"We're here." He announced as he planted his feet in the front yard of the corporation. I recognised a few of his friends chatting idly in circular groups.

"Gohan, who's that… You're girlfriend?" Master Krillin asked in a teasing voice. Ugh, this is awkward. He always asks this!

Gohan chuckled as he put me on my feet. "Well, she is a girl and a friend." He answered cryptically.

I frowned. What is _that_ supposed to mean?

Krillin made some noises that sounded like a constipated moose when he moved closer to Gohan, wanting to bump his fist. "That's my boy." He said smugly, chuckling slightly.

"Hey Videl." Krillin acknowledged me as a person for the first time in the conversation. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good." I answered truthfully. "With yourself?"

He smiled. "No complaints."

"That's good." I replied with fake interest.

"We should probably go inside." Gohan said after the little small talk session. "See you?" He directed to Krillin.

He nodded. "For sure; I'll be in, in a minute."

We had no problem getting inside the building with the highest security detail in the world. Once we entered the dim-lit reception room, my eyes had to adjust to the darkness; opposed from the streaming sun it was accustomed to while we flew over here.

"Hey Gary, how's it hanging?" Gohan even started to make conversation with one of the guards; he was pretty young-looking with his wrinkleless face and sturdy posture. He didn't look too intimidating with his baby-blue eyes and soft, almost fluffy, caramel-colored hair.

The security officer and Gohan's hands met as they shared a firm shook. "Great my man." He answered with a smile. "I already had the pleasure to aggressively remove four kids off the premises." He chuckled at the memory. "The poor bastards tried their luck by sneaking in at the back."

Gohan rolled his eyes playfully. "When will they learn?" He asked rhetorically. "But see you Gary." He temporarily greeted. "Keep on doing a great job in keeping the unwanted out."

Gary smiled and shot a salute Gohan's way. "You can count on it."

I followed Gohan as he led me into a part of the building I have never been in. The hall was modernly decorated similar to the rest of the insides I have already witnessed. The walls and floors were lined with stylish chrome and a few art pieces I would define as odd hung on the wall. Numerous potted plants were strategically placed in the broad hall to add a little life and color.

"It's nice to break free from all the 'universe is getting destroyed' crap and just let loose a bit." He commented as he held the see-through window-like door open for me.

I smiled warmly up at him, glad that he had the chance to unwind a little. If there was anyone who deserved it, it would be Gohan.

"It sure is." I replied happily as he lead me to the courtyard outside. The vibe of the party was quite chilled and intimate. Several scented candles hung from the trees, floated in the giant fountain in the centre of the square and lined the several pathways leading to the recreational areas. It will look amazing once the sun sets… I thought with admiration. I detected the discreet scent of vanilla and cinnamon. It was nice; not too overpowering.

Several small groups could be seen over the area. I recognized most of them as Gohan's friends and even saw some of Orange Star's richest, including the mayor.

"Gohan, Videl, glad you could make it!" Gohan's dad exclaimed happily as he noticed us from across the yard. I smiled when I saw how he stuffed numerous foods into his mouth. Of course he was making nest at the buffet table!

"Hey Dad!" Gohan shouted. "Don't eat all the food like last time!"

A girly giggle aroused out of nowhere. I flinched when I felt someone's arms around my shoulders.

"Don't worry kid; I made sure there is enough food this time." Bulma Briefs said calculative. "You should have seen the caterers faces when I placed my order!" She exclaimed in a bubbly voice. "I didn't know eyes could get that big!"

Gohan chuckled musically. "Reminds me why we don't eat out anymore…" His voice trailed off, as if he was recalling a memory. "Anyway; everything looks great Bulma!" He exclaimed.

"Awh, you think so?" She gushed, obviously fishing for more compliments.

"You outdid yourself." I chipped in, agreeing with Gohan.

She smiled and pinched each of our cheeks. "You guys are so cute together." She said in a babyish voice. She pulled us closer. "Why don't you open the dance floor?" She suggested before we could even reply to her first comment. "Liven things up a bit!" She encouraged with a nudge.

"I don't think so." I stuttered; terrified by the thought of dancing with the boy I liked in front of all these witnesses.

"I think it is a great idea." Gohan said enthusiastically and took my hand in his.

"Great!" Bulma exclaimed and clapped her hands together a few times. "Mike, crank up the music!" A soft ballad blasted through the air and surrounded us. Crap, it's a slow dance song!

Gohan spun me around and threw me back, supporting my weight with his upper body strength. I felt dazed after the unexpected smooth move.

"Shall we?" He asked passionately in a horrible accent I didn't even bother to identify.

I just nodded like a total idiot; at a total loss about how to react otherwise.

He took my right hand tightly in his and placed his remaining hand gently on my left hip. His feet guided me onto the dance floor

A sharp whistle could be heard from the crowd. "Way to go Gohan!" Someone shouted smugly. I saw Krillin smiling broadly as he watched us with interest. "But you are dancing way too fast buddy." He elaborated. "It's a slow song." Awkward.

Gohan's chuckle tickled my earlobe. "Sorry, I am used on doing things fast." He apologized, slowed his pace greatly and let go of my hand after he pulled me closer, resting his arms softly over my waist now. I kept my hands on his chest. I could actually feel how his heartbeat fluttered erratically. It made me smile. We were merely swaying from side to side in each other's arms.

I felt so thankful when several other couples, including Gohan's mother and father, started dancing too. I was surprised to see Goku move so smooth and flawlessly with his wife in his arms, not really able to imagine him as the dancing type. A chuckle trickled over my lips; Chi-chi must have forced him into lessons or something.

"What's so funny?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Your dad is dancing."

He also chuckled, the deep sound originating from his belly. "Yeah, Mom forced a private ballroom dance instructor on his ass a few years ago." He answered, confirming my suspicions.

I smiled comically. "I thought so."

I frowned when he started to pull away. He paused when he was only a few centimetres from my face. I could smell his minty breath blow slightly over my nose; the sound of his breathing wasn't even.

"Videl…" He whispered my name; goosebumps spread over my entire body. He removed a strand of hair from my face, staring straight into my eyes. Slowly our faces began moving towards each other. The smell of his sweet minty breath enchanted me. I felt my eyes fall shut automatically as he moved in closer.

"Hey guys!" We yanked away from each other as Erasa's voice travelled to our ears. "Whatcha doing?" She asked accusingly, a hint of anger playing in her voice and eyes.

"We were just dancing; it was nothing really." I answer, brushing it off with a nonchalant wave of my hand.

Gohan's eyes briefly met with mine; his expression showed that he was hurt. "Yeah…" He commented; looking into my eyes for a few prolonged seconds before his gaze shifted to our other friends. "Bulma forced us to; we practically had no choice." Erasa's expression seemed to soften at Gohan's words, but I could still sense a hostile attitude from her.

"You danced so close that you looked like one person." Sharpner observed with a frown, sounding jealous.

Gohan chuckled exasperatedly. "That's kinda how slow dancing works." He said slowly. "Anyway… Glad you guys could make it!" He exclaimed, clearly trying to shift the direction of the conversation.

"Thanks for the invite man." Sharpner walked over and gave Gohan a high-five hug.

Gohan chuckled. "Pleasure my man." He said sincerely. "Hey Rase." He smiled warmly down at the little pixie-like Erasa and gathered her into a welcoming hug. A pang of jealousy ran through my bones. Gohan didn't greet me with a hug earlier. I felt like a little kid who had to give up her toy to someone else before she was even done playing with it. I still want to play with Gohan!

"This is so neat Gohan!" She exclaimed girlishly. "I have never been allowed into Capsule Corp before."

He chuckled. "It's about time then!"

"It's nice to have friends in high places." Sharpner joked. "Speaking of…" His lips twitched up into a smile when his eyes fell upon Bulma.

"Hey kids." She greeted the new additions to our group friendly. The wine in the giant glass in her right hand splashed from side to side, resembling angry waves threatening to escape and drop onto her shell-white dress. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, everything looks great!" Erasa gushed.

"Of course it does." Bulma stated bashfully. "Help yourselves to anything." She invited and leaned in closer to our little circle. "The booze is on the table…" She winked before walking away.

"Sweet!" Sharpner squealed with big eyes. "Let's get wasted!"

Gohan chuckled. "Hold yourself in." He tried to compose the jock.

"No way!" He said passionately. "I can already hear them calling me!" He stated dramatically and started jogging away from us. "I'm coming my babies!"

"Sharpner really has problems." Erasa said as she rolled her eyes.

Gohan chuckled and stared up at the slowly darkening sky absentmindedly. The ambience outside really started to look amazing with the setting sun.

"Be right back." Gohan muttered and quickly disappeared into the house before we had time to reply.

Erasa frowned. "Where do you think he is off to?"

"Beats me." I replied honestly, feeling kind of uncomfortable being alone with Erasa. "Probably the bathroom."

She giggled, shielding her mouth with her hands when ghastly sounds started to escape her chest. "It is hard to imagine that someone as perfect as Gohan pees and poops like the rest of us!"

I shook my head slowly from side to side, irritated with what Erasa just said. All I could do was hope that Gohan came back soon with a piece of toilet paper stuck to one of his feet...

(Gohan's POV)

I hovered high over Earth's surface, waiting intently for the visitors I knew that was going to arrive any second now. The looming sun was already past the horizon; only a slight half circle of its head was still visible. I waited until it completely disappeared before I braced myself.

I extended my arm towards Earth's surface and shot a few layers of invisible ki around the entire globe. I felt more at ease with a shield around my planet and its inhabitants. This would certainly get messy if things didn't go according to plan…

The four of them popped up randomly like daisies. I sighed an internal relieved sigh when I noticed that only Xane, Fleur, Wallick and Reynard had arrived. I was so afraid that Vaughan would have sent his entire army.

Luck was on my side for once.

Before they could start with their threats and cheesy villainous conversations, I started to run. To where that might be, I didn't know. But I had to get out of here. The stretched piece of land, which holds my future, looks as though it was abandoned for ages. The soft dirt on the forested path moves freely with the wind.

I surrendered myself to the miraculous beat of my feet against the ground. The angry pitter-patter of the soles of my shoes hitting the ground was in synchronization with my erratic heartbeat. I released my energy as I ran, making it very easy for them to keep track of me. I was elated, my soul at its summit, I was running and I was free.

My feet ghosted upon the forest floor as I flew through between the trees. I could feel them chasing me. The sound of my heartbeat filled my ears, adrenaline pumping like ice in my veins, my instincts screaming at me to do nothing in particular.

Fear filled my body like blood. This was the hunt, and I was the prey.

I paid no mind to my direction, escaping being the only thing that mattered. I had never felt so mortal.

My animalistic instincts, buried deep down beneath the morals and etiquette associated with humanity; were pulsing through me like a second heartbeat. I was oblivious to all but the goal.  
I could not fight, I could not hide. I did not know how much longer I could keep running. I could sense them behind me, rapidly catching up to me.

As I was running, the dirt started to accumulate around me; with every step arousing the sleeping giant. My breathing quickens, trying to appease my need for oxygen, but it was disturbed by the dirt. My nasal passages and eyes get a large amount of dirt in them. Suddenly I feel trapped; like I was suffocating in the midst of my escape. I have to try to get out, though. Regardless of how much my body rejects, that's all I can do to survive.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Reynard asked in a barely audible whisper when he caught up to me.

"You are just going to have to trust me." I replied equally as soft and flared my ki, ready for them to catch me.

A young-looking woman flashed in front of me, causing me to lose my balance and fall head first into some shrubs. It must be Fleur. I flinched when several of the sharp twigs scraped my skin and dug shallowly into my flesh.

"Finally, I found the little turd." She said venomously and picked me up the the back of my jacket, throwing me down so my front was facing her.

"I didn't plan to!" I yelled in a terrified voice, shielding my face with my arms.

"You didn't plan to?" She repeated. "Ha! You didn't plan on being discovered, you mean! You're dirty little trick just ended today." She retorted. "Rey, get the others!" She instructed.

"I hope you didn't think that you could get away of infiltrating our realm several times without us noticing it." She yelled. "What were you looking for?!"

Suddenly, my sorrowful gaze turned into something I'd only ever seen lurking behind the constant innocent expression I always maintained. This new expression was overrun with hatred and malice. It hinted at a the feeling an animal has when it was cornered by its prey, and of knowing that it must fight with its life or that this moment would be its last remaining memory on earth.

"I guess you were suspicious of me right from the beginning. Well done." I said emotionlessly.

Xane and Wallick arrived with Rey.

"Glad that you are admitting your involvement boy..." Xane commented.

"Well, this was quite a fun game while it lasted, but I'll have to end it here, we've got other plans." Fleur said in dismissal.

"So long!" Wallick sneered before aiming his open palm toward me. Energy was already being generated in his hand. I could see Rey shooting me a terrified expression.

"Yes this little 'game' of _yours_ ends today, but not the way you want it to." I looked at them coldly. "NOW!" I yelled without breaking eye contact.

Draco appeared out of nowhere and immediately created a portal next to the group who conveniently stood in a little row like sitting ducks. I yelled as I released the invisible wave of ki I had been suppressing for the past few hours. It was strong enough to knock the three of them in, without the possibility of retaliation.

"CLOSE IT!" I directed to Draco.

I kept my hold strongly on the streaming ki I was still shooting their way until I was sure that Draco sealed the entrance shut completely.

"Gohan, it is done." Draco proclaimed when I didn't let go of my energy.

I slowly allowed my ki to disperse. "Thanks." I breathed and fell to my knees, feeling utterly exhausted after letting out most of my energy.

"Yeah, you wouldn't have been able to do it without me." Draco bragged. "You may bow down to me now and was my feet." He pressed his stinky paws into my face. I instinctively swatted them away.

"Ew!" I exclaimed in disgust. "Get those things away from me!"

Reynard cleared his throat, making Draco and I grow silent. "What just happened?" He asked with an open mouth.

I chuckled. "Draco opened a portal to the core of King Kai's planet and I sent them crawling into it!" I explained.

"I did most of the work." Draco interrupted.

"King Kai's planet?" Rey repeated. "But won't they be able to escape?"

I smiled. "Not at all." I said happily. "Not only does Otherworld weaken their powers dramatically, but also King Kai has a seal on his planet, thanks to Bojack and his goons. The seal breaks in a little over two years, on the hundredth anniversary of Bojack's imprisonment." I informed. "By then we will be more than prepared to take them down without batting an eye."

"Amazing." Rey breathed, at a total loss of better words.

"I know…" I replied weakly, feeling completely drained. "We can sleep peacefully tonight…" I said slowly before falling unconscious.

…

There was a light, but my long black hair blocked it from my face. There were mumbles, new mumbles. One was shouting, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Why is everything so dark? Why can't I see? Am I sleeping? The next thing I was aware of was two hands touching me. The hands were shaking. Why were they shaking?

Something wrapped around me. It was warm. There was a loud cry, someone screaming a name. There was a golden light that flashed in front of me.

Oh…this must be an angel. I was dying, and she was trying to break me free.

My left arm fell limp, and then my right. Something caught me before I fell. My arms were quickly wrapped in the warmth. Soon I was lifted. The angel must have broken my ankle chains as well. The light from the door blinded me, and I tucked my head down.

So this was the light I heard a lot of people talk about. I can't remember if I saw it the first time I had died.

I was warm, and being held. Oh…this is nice. There was a breeze that brushed across my face. Something weighed heavily on my wrists and ankles. I was feeling too weak to lift them, to touch the angel. There were more mumbles, and I attempted to open his eyes.

Everything was blurry and bright. It was hard to see anything, but I did see colours. Orange and blue.

Weren't angels supposed to be white, yellow even? In an attempt to lift my head, I could see a blotch of green, or was it purple, in the distance? It was really hard to see since it was too bright. I hadn't seen a light as bright in a long time, and it was giving me a headache. There were more mumbles, and the greenish purple blob was closer.

_Green?_

Where did the green come from?

These weren't angels.

"Dad, Gomih, Piccolo?" I asked confusedly. I frowned and my hand travelled to my throat, rubbing it gently to aid some of the soreness.

Gomih crouched over me, pressing her face almost directly onto mine. Her brown eyes scanned mine and her cool palm found its way to my forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever." She said absentmindedly.

"Kid are you okay?" Piccolo asked in a concerned voice; a tone that was rarely spoke by him.

"Everything is perfect."


	19. Chapter 19: Glee

**Greetingz peeps from all over the globe! XD**

A giant welcome to the numerous new subscribers and followers! :D

Oeh, and I cannot forget about my awesome reviewers now, can I? ;) janicemae, 9thZfighter, unwanted half Saiyan demon, android727, talimancer, ScStaff (AKA Gary lol), Sirius potter2, Sunshine, Ky111, dcp1992, person345 and Kaosmoshpit, you're all EPICLY AWESOME! :D 

***Warning: This chappie lacks the action and suspense I usually write and is filled with lovey-dovey moments and character development (which is totally essential for any story! :D) With that in mind, I hope you guys enjoy the read!**

:D 

**CHAPTER 19: Glee**

I was lying on the soft bed, yet I was uncomfortable, with my eyes fixed on the ceiling, thinking thoughtfully. My feet dangled over the edge of the strangely short bed and my rowdy black hair fell over my face, obstructing the view of some of my friends and family who gathered worriedly around the bed next to me. I could make out the confused face of my father though.

A broad goofy smile was apparent on my face; _that_ I was aware of in my dazed state of mind, but I could also feel my eyes projecting a sense of fear. I was… _Afraid?_ _Why was I afraid? _

To be honest, an action as simple as lying in a comfortable bed, made an uneasy feeling fill my stomach. Why was I afraid of something that's so, so _normal_?

My mind wandered a little as I still stared up at the white ceiling.

In my life, I had faced multiple threatening situations: travelled to other planets, fought against intergalactic tyrants and had already taken out more lives than any serial killer could have ever hoped to take away.

_That_ was the life I had grown accustomed to. _That_ was the life I was expecting to be living right now.

I was kind of expecting the rush of adrenaline that came with fighting and formalizing a strategy that influenced the life on my planet as well as others that was unknown to me, to flow through my veins, and the fact that it didn't made me feel… _Normal._

Yet…

I had never had a normal life. At a young age, before I even reached puberty, I had chosen to become a fighter and that choice led to me seeing my father die trice, seeing my mentor sacrifice himself, and saw numerous other things that most kids during that age would find to be traumatic. But I was used to it now. I knew neither my father nor my mentor regretted their decision to sacrifice themselves for others. But it didn't make my live normal by any means.

I blinked. Two years will pass before the seal on King Kai's planet will be broken. Two years will go by before the three most ruthless warriors the universe will ever know, would be released. That means two years of growth, friendships and simply, _life,_ for me…

It almost sounds too good to be true.

For the first time in a long while I smiled. I genuinely smiled. My lips twitched up and just grew and grew as the feeling of happiness and glee filled my body and the slightest hint of dimples appeared next to my full lips. Finally the smile reached my eyes, lighting them, causing them to crinkle at the corners. I was smiling from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. I swear; if it weren't for my ears, my smile would have stretched right around my head.

"Gohan?" My sister's voice aired confusion.

"Yeah?" I asked wearily, keeping my smile plastered on my face.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she pressed her cool hand against my slightly warm forehead.

I chuckled. "Everything is peachy with me thank you."

Dad frowned. "Are you drunk?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I saw that blond friend of yours passed out under the buffet table."

I laughed. "Nah, I'm just happy Dad." I answered truthfully and propped myself up from the bed. "Everything is going as planned for a change." I said before I jumped off from the bed and casually stepped out of the room. I felt their gazes on me as I left the room.

"I am going to check if Sharpner is doing okay." I shot over my shoulder as a partial greeting.

I felt Gomih's ki flash to my side as soon as my foot was over the threshold. Her hand grazed over my arm, catching my attention. "What happened?" She asked with big eyes. "I felt your ki over at the mountains near our house with four others I didn't recognise but I'm pretty sure one was Rey's."

I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out to one of the balconies looking over the courtyard. I carefully closed the window-like door before I turned to my sister. "I took them down sis." I boasted softly.

Her delicate set of brows crinkled into a frown. "Who?" Her eyes widened ever so slightly. "Don't tell me you're talking about the elites?" She whispered; continuingly looking at the door to make sure our conversation couldn't be overhead by everyone.

"I did." I admitted proudly.

"And you defeated them?"

I scoffed. "I would certainly not have been part of the living if that wasn't the case, now would I?" I asked rhetorically.

"Are they dead?" She asked in disbelief, ignoring my previous question.

I chewed my lip. "Well…" I prolonged the word. "Not exactly…"

She folded her hands over her chest, impatiently urging me to get on with it.

"I sealed them into King Kai's planet." I said briefly. "Draco created a portal, and all I had to do was shove them in it. It was pretty majestic." I concluded.

"Won't that seal break soon?"

I shook my head. "In two years; that leaves us with plenty of time to get fully prepared."

She nodded. "It would have been nice if you included us in this little scheme."

I swiftly planted a kiss on her cheek and squeezed her arm. "I know you would have, but just think…" My eyes grew bigger with excitement. "You will be moulded as a part of history in the final showdown…" I made banners in the air with my hands, staring up in the sky, imagining that they actually existed. "The clash against good and bad will occur and we will be part of the army that takes them down!" I stomped my foot against the ground for effect.

She rolled her eyes. "I guess that sounds kind of awesome." She retorted, not wanting to show any emotion other than anger to me, but a tinge of enthusiasm dripped over her indifferent tone.

I wrapped my right arm around her neck and used my weight to pull her down a bit before I ravishingly rubbed my clenched fist over her head at a vigorous pace, only stopping when she growled out of anger.

She shoved me away, causing me to shoot over the railings. I just barely managed to catch myself on the railings, but as soon as all my weight got bombarded on the piece of metal that was definitely not designed to hold the weight of a almost full-grown Saiyan, it snapped, and I was doomed to fall to the ground below.

"You are such a jerk!" I heard my sister yell angrily down at me. "I actually made my hair nice for tonight and now it's ruined!" Her feet stomped loudly back into the house.

I shook my head slowly from side to side, not understanding what got into her head. Her temper was worse, than even Mom's lately.

"Are you okay son?" I lifted my head, just to see a wrinkly hand held out to me. I rose my head more, trying to identify the helpful stranger.

"I am fine, thank you sir." I replied back kindly to the Mayor and took his hand in my own.

He pulled me up, but I made sure to use most of my strength to lift myself, not wanting to put much strain on his elderly body. "Thank you." I said gratefully and brushed myself off.

"That was quite a fall; don't you think you need to see a doctor or something?" He asked concernedly as he stared intently at the dent I made in the ground.

I chuckled nervously, not sure what to say. I never knew how to respond to such situations.

"I think that is a great idea Perry." Bulma joined in, swooping in like Superman, armed and ready to save me. She pulled me on my arm back into the house. "I will make sure that one of our doctors gives him a thorough examination." She shot over her shoulder before we disappeared from his view.

She led me into Capsule Corp's medical division and helped me onto one of the horrible metal examination tables.

"Uh, Bulma, you know I am not actually hurt, don't you?" I asked slowly when she got out her med-kit, making sure she heard every word.

She spun around with a mildly angry expression on her perfectly made up face. "Of course I know that, moron!" She reprimanded, backhanding me on my head.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked as I rubbed the spot she hit me. She was surprisingly strong for such a prim and proper woman.

She pointed her finger to my face, almost touching my nose. "You mister, should be way more careful!" She scolded. "There were lots of naïve humans out there who must never find out about our world!" She slapped me again. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry; my brain was too occupied by the force of gravity taking its toll on my body to notice the preening eyes of any nosy humans below while I was busy falling my ass off." I replied sarcastically.

Bulma's eyes froze on mine and I gulped. "Don't you dare show me attitude kid." She said slowly, in a voice filled with authority. She reached into her medical kit and took out some bandages. She plastered one to my forehead before throwing the kit back in the closet behind her where she found it.

She clapped her hands together, seeming pleased with herself. "There; you look very unsuspicious."

I slid off the table. "Gee, thanks." I mumbled.

"Gohan." Bulma caught my attention before I left the room.

"What?"

"I know it must be terrible to wear a mask over your true self the whole time, but know that you are keeping countless lives from knowing the true cruelties of the world by doing so…" She said with a slight sparkle in her eyes.

I smiled softly. "Thanks Bulma." I replied genuinely. "I guess I should head back to my friends; they must be worried."

"Okay squirt…" She walked past me, her high-heels clicking musically against the shiny tiled floor. "There is still some booze left in the cupboard in the kitchen if you're interested." She whispered, followed by a wink.

I chuckled. "I will keep that in mind."

(Videl's POV)

I wandered through the giant house. I knew that I said that I was only going to the bathroom, but my curiosity got the better of me and the next thing I knew I was aimlessly walking through the angelic house of Mrs. Briefs, Bulma's mother.

Her part of the house was exquisite. The floors were all wooden, but due to the light-footedness martial arts taught me over the years, my footsteps didn't make a single creak against them.

There wasn't a part on the wall that wasn't decorated with an exotic relic, artistic painting or frames filled with memories. I walked closer to one of the decorated walls, staring idly from frame to frame as I examined every living specimen inside of the photographs.

Most of the photos immortalized pictures of her and her husband and a cute pudgy little blue-haired girl growing from hairless baby to voluptuous bombshell. I also recognised some of Gohan's friends and occasional shots of his father along with Bulma's family.

Suddenly, my eyes caught the figure of a boy I have come to know very well or at least a very younger version of him. I wish that I could have taken the photograph out of its frame to examine it more closely, but I guess I will just have to settle for staring at it with my face almost touching the protective glass over the pictures.

I was so close to it that my breath became visible on the glass.

My fingers trailed over the frame of a very young boy-looking Gohan. He seemed no older than six years old. It made me smile. It is nice to see a Gohan who wasn't stressed out about one or other villain or constantly strategizing. He seemed like a normal kid; a happy kid… My smile grew into a snicker. I believe he told me the story of this before. It was nice to place a picture to the event: Gohan was holding a pair of scissors above the unsuspected sleeping Prince of all the Saiyans' head while Gomih drew random doodles on his face. My smile grew deeper. He said that Vegeta was so angry, that they had to blame it on poor Tien and Chiaotzu just to make sure that they wouldn't get killed. The duo is banned from Capsule Corp still on this day.

Ah, Gohan, I wished I could have known you back then…

I continued down the hall, but froze when an old black Victorian piano came into my view. My feet automatically dragged themselves over to the majestic instrument and only stopped when I was next to it. I gracefully slid into the matching sleek black wooden seat and my fingers ran delicately over the piano keys.

I haven't played in so long; the last time, I believe, was with my mother when she and my father were still together. Wow, I hadn't wanted this so badly in years. I realized as I played a few familiar notes. Maybe this is a bad idea. I knew that, if I started playing again, Mom would make the wrong ideas; think that I had continued to play without her. And even I would think that callous after all that we had been through. I bitterly rose from my seat and stepped away from the giant instrument.

I frowned. But she isn't here right now, nor will she ever be again… I don't owe her anything.

I pulled the sheet off of the piano and eagerly sat down on the stool. I stared at the ivory keys for a long moment, and then laid my fingers on some. I closed my eyes and thought of Gohan, chasing the scolding image of my uncaring mother away, and I played what came to me. That was how I had composed some songs before when I was younger, even though they were no good… I just let that thought trail off before it came back to haunt me and listened to the melody I unconsciously played.

It was alarmingly sweet and adoring… almost girly. I hated that one boy could make me feel like this.

Was this how I made other boys like Benny feel? _Wow._ I thought everyone just got with me so that they could get closer to my father or a helping of my family's wealth and fame. Not because their pulses raced every time they saw me and I was all that they could ever think about.

Did I perhaps make Gohan feel like that?

I shook my head slowly. _Don't be stupid, Videl_, I told myself firmly, _the boy hates you._ You have after all rejected him countless times. But yet, he almost kissed me tonight… I grazed my full lips with the tips of my fingers, imagining what a kiss with Gohan would feel like. I couldn't exactly remember the surprise kiss I planted on his lips when I was still ignorant to believe that the Gold Fighter and Gohan were two separate people.

Damn it Erasa! I cursed my friend for interrupting a moment that would have surely built up to something magical.

One could tell from my increasingly aggressive choice of notes, that I was upset.

I felt a pang as I thought that. Why had I rejected him like I had? That was kinda cruel, I realized. I hadn't thought to look past the angelic, annoying persona he had in front of the teachers and me to see the beautiful, humorous… incredible real persona he had. I sighed.

If only…

Suddenly, I got the spooky feeling that I was being watched. I stopped playing instantly and looked at the open doorway, though I already knew who was there watching. I expected his expression to be furious, furious at me for breaking into his family's home and scavenging around like a lousily sewer rat, but instead it was gentle.

He leaned casually against the threshold, keeping his arms held over his chest in an arrogant stance.

"That was beautiful." He commented, immediately making me feel bashful.

I shushed him with the wave of a hand. "Nah, I'm very rusty." I brushed the compliment off. "I haven't played in years."

He pouted and walked closer to me. My heart started to beat erratically. _Stupid heart, shut up! _I cursed my most vital organ.

"Then I can't imagine how great you must sound when you are in-practice." He scooted in next to me on the stool. "Play something else." He nudged.

I folded my arms over my chest defiantly. "No." I closed my eyes as I made my stubborn declaration, afraid that his smouldering gaze would change my mind and I wouldn't dare to give him that satisfaction!

He frowned. "Something wrong?"

I stood up from the seat and walked away a few paces. His scent was slightly intoxicating, and I would have to keep my head if I wanted to take him on.

"Yes." I replied curtly, braving to look him into his eyes again.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" He fished.

He was hiding something; Gohan always got a peculiar look on his face when he was hiding something and that was it! I kept my eyes fixed on the young man's ones, making him somewhat nervous. But he resisted, not giving in. His eyes searched mine, as if they were looking for the answers to his question.

"What are you hiding, Son Gohan?" I finally asked in a strong voice.

He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head – a habit he inherited from his father.

"I'm not hiding anything, Videl. Where is this coming from?"

I narrowed my eyes even more, as I kept my glare carefully fixed on him, making him more and more nervous. I could see that I was making him nervous by glaring at him like this, and I smiled inwardly. It wouldn't be long before he would give in.

If there was one thing I hated in people, it was that they were hiding things from me. It was for that reason that I refused to become close to him. But it wasn't that easy. He was so kind… And it wasn't a fake kindness, trying to get to my father by being king to me. No. He, he was naturally kind.

And, well… He was kind of cute.

I blushed at her trail my own thoughts followed with betrayed, and then shook my head. What the hell was I thinking? Videl Satan didn't find a boy _cute_. Videl Satan was strong, and certainly didn't need a _boy_. I must stop with this fluff immediately!

_I sighed. __Why can't I just leave him alone? _ I asked myself.

"Stop playing dumb with me. I know you're hiding something. And trust me, I will find out what." I declared.

(Gohan's POV)

With those words, she turned on her heels and walked away, leaving me alone in the now empty living room of Mrs. Briefs. I sighed, kind of relieved that she didn't pester me more.

I tried to ignore Videl's glare, without much success. Why was she so determined to discover everything I held in my head? And just how could she be so sure I had another secret? I was just withholding some information; it's not like I'm keeping a secret of national intelligence from her. It's the whole Gold Fighter debacle all over again! Ugh, and those arguments never ended pretty.

I sighed, realizing something. She only seems to show interest in me when she is after some information. _But I can't tell her; then we will get in a heated argument about why I didn't tell her everything that went wrong in the first place and she will accuse me of being selfish. I seriously don't have the strength for that. __I thought as I mentally played out how the fight will occur. _

I walked out of the house, wanting to find Sharpner and the others. She surely won't pester me in front of them…

As soon as I got outside; I felt her ki lingering behind a bush. She hid in a perfect lookout spot where she could easily scrutinize my every move without being detected, or at least by human eyes and ears.

I let out a deep sigh, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Videl, you can come out, I know you're here." I spoke in a levelled voice.

Videl was more than surprised that I noticed she was following me. She was certain that she had been very discrete. She came out from behind the bush she was hiding at like a dog with its tail between its legs, a bit ashamed at being discovered.

"How did you know that I was following you?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, did she already forget that I could detect the energy of every living thing on the planet? "Why were you following me?" I asked in turn, my tone weary, ignoring her question.

"I wanted to know what you were hiding." She answered truthfully.

I frowned. "And you thought by hiding behind a random bush you would achieve that?"

"Maybe." She replied. "Following people around always leads to interesting findings."

I shook my head, piqued. "You don't think it would have been easier to just ask me?"

She scowled at me. "I did; you didn't say anything."

I let out an even breath. "Videl, is it necessary to know everything?" I asked rhetorically. "You already know all there is to know about me and my family's secrets." My eyes pierced through hers. "Isn't that a clear indication that I trust you?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"Then why can't you show the same courtesy to me?" I asked softly.

"You know I don't like secrets Gohan, and besides, you promised never to lie to me again."

I grabbed her by her shoulders, giving her a slight shake. "I am not lying to you, and I will keep that promise. Just let this one go."

Something sparked in her violet eyes. "Fine." She breathed, sounding as if the action was against her will. "I trust you." She said slowly, as if she had never uttered the three simple words in her life.

"Thank you." I replied and let my arms hang loosely next to my sides. "But to ease some of your curiosity; it's nothing bad, it's something great actually." I teased her with a wink.

She rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks."

I caught a glimpse of the giant watch around Videl's writs. It was already past ten. "I should probably get you back home." I said in a melancholy tone.

"Yeah…" Her voice trailed off; she seemed oddly uncomfortable in my presence now. But as soon as her sentence was finished she plopped down on the soft-looking green grass.

I chuckled. "And this?"

She smiled up at me, shielding her eyes with her cupped right hand from the bright light behind me, so she could see me better. "You said something in class the other day about teaching me to fly…" Her voice trailed off.

I replied with a warm smile and sat down cross-legged opposite her and leaned back with my arms planted behind me. "Yes, remember how I told you all living things have energy?" I waited for her to nod. "Well you're living aren't you?" I answered with a crooked smile on my face.

"Yeah, but this energy business, how exactly does it work?" Videl asked with curiosity.

"Well we were supposed to have trained today after school, but since this party happened, well…" I scratched the back of my head. "I got a little distracted." I offered her one of my most attractive smiles as an apology. "Why don't you come to my house this weekend and I'll teach you all about it." I responded kindly.

She seemed to be thinking about it for a few seconds. "Alright, where do you live?"

"Oh yeah, hehe, I guess you've never actually been there." I pouted, thinking about how I could explain the easiest route to my home. "Hmmm, I live in the 439 mountain area…" _Light bulb_. "Hey I know; I will come to your house tomorrow morning and you could follow me with your jetcopter, so for future reference you would know where it's at?" I suggested happily.

"Tomorrow? Uh, sure that would be nice." The raven haired teen replied somewhat timidly.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "I hope you aren't a late sleeper." I teased and elbowed her lightly in the ribs.

She grunted. "I'm gonna learn how to fly, so what the heck, I'll get up as early as you want me to."

"Why sleep?" I winked.

She chuckled. "Unlike you, mister Saiyan who has countless reserves of energy, I actually need my daily or well nightly dose of sleep to function properly."

"In that case." I rose from the ground and extended my hand out to Videl. "Shall we?" I asked kindly.

Videl took my hand and I gently lifted her up from the ground. She held on to it longer than necessary, not allowing me to pull it away as she spoke.

"You'll have to do more than teach me how to fly to make this up ya' know." She said smugly.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. I'm just glad you didn't kill me." I stated with fake relief.

"Would that even be _possible_ for me to do?" The raven haired girl joked.

I transformed into first form of my Super Saiyan transformation, not taking the risk that someone might recognise me while I flew. I shook my head slowly. "Please…" I breathed out arrogantly. "I don't believe you have even successfully landed a painful punch on me."

She pulled her fist back for a punch, but I caught it in my palm before it could hit my chest. I tsked. "Don't even think about it." I warned playfully.

She scoffed and pulled her fist out of my enclosed hand. "Someday Saiyan." She said with determination in her eyes. "Come on _glow worm_." Videl stated with a smirk and a glint in her eye. "I like that; I'm going to call you that from now on!"

A laugh escaped my lungs. "Funny." I commented.

She shrugged. "I try…"

I gestured my arms invitingly out toward her. "Okay funny pants; jump on."

She stared hesitantly at my open arms. "Hey glow worm, do want to ride with me for a change?" She suggested friendly.

I looked at Videl bemused for a second and replied, "Sure, why not?"

She took a capsule, about the size of a pain-pill, out of her pocket and activated it on the broad lawn. It made a strong puff noise as it reassembled itself on the grass, but as the smoke cleared a giant yellow jet copter came into view.

Videl hopped into the flying vehicle and I followed suit. It lifted noisily off the ground and levitated vertically up high into the air. We were above Capsule Corp's highest roof now. She pushed some of the buttons and pulled down the lever next to her seat and the copter started to move forward at a reasonable pace.

"Gohan, how long do you think it would take to get to my home in this thing?" Videl asked curiously.

"Are you late?"

She shook her head. "Nah; I'm just never early." She teased.

I chuckled. "Hmm? Oh, um, let's see… it should only be about ten minutes now judging from the velocity of the copter and the straight route. I would say we are travelling at about…-"

"-just a simple answer will do Gohan, really." Videl interrupted. but in a joking way.

"Hehe, oh sorry Videl, uh I would say about five or ten minutes from here."

"Wow, it sure was a lot faster with you flying." Videl commented under her breath however I was still able to hear it.

"Yeah, it usually takes me about thirty seconds' total." I replied with a grin.

"That is so unfair!" She whined.

My grin just grew wider in reply.

"Well it's true." Videl huffed and went back to flying.

I let out a small snicker, amused by her jealousy.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Videl bellowed as I continued to laugh harder and harder.

Videl playfully punched me in the arm to get me to stop teasing her.

"Ow."

"That didn't hurt and you know it." She shot back.

"I guess I can't fool you, but hey, you're a lot stronger than you think you are Videl."

The raven haired girl simply rolled her eyes at my compliment.

"I'm serious Videl." I reassured with a steadfast expression.

Videl glanced over at me, meeting with my onyx eyes, seeing all seriousness within them. "Thanks Gohan."

A light blush once again made its way onto my cheeks. Perhaps it was the way Videl thanked me with sincerity or maybe it was due to the look in her eyes as she spoke, either way, the effect was the same and the reddish hue graced my features.

"So, uhm…" I tried to start conversation but was at a loss for words. I realized I was very close to Videl; the seats were designed very close to one another and I was practically touching Videl. It made me slightly uncomfortable. I was close enough to detect her scent. She smelled of water and lilies, quite a nice combination, but I also detected the slight hue of perspiration on her body. But I can't actually blame her on that; I practically kidnapped her earlier, not allowing her to pretty herself or even apply deodorant. Hah-hah…

"You and your sister seem pretty close?" Videl chipped in randomly, probably noticing my failed attempt to converse.

"Gomih?" I asked baffled for a second, feeling guilty for getting lost in thought. "Oh yeah, we have a very interesting relationship." I said happily. "You saw the whole ordeal where she shoved me off the balcony?" I guessed.

"I bet you're a great big brother." Videl complimented.

I chuckled. "I'm actually the youngest, but thanks." I stared idly at the window, feeling mesmerized by the twinkling lights of the sleeping city. "I sure try to be a good brother but lately I haven't been spending much time with her though." I played with my fingers as I spoke.

She tilted her head over to me briefly, keeping her eyes loyally in front of her. "It has been hectic lately… I'm sure you can make up for it now." She comforted.

I smiled softly. "I sure will."

"I know I would've liked to have had an older brother, or any other siblings for that matter. I hated being an only child growing up." Videl stated slightly disappointed.

"You turned out great." I commented.

I noticed a slight blush on her cheek. "Thanks." Her fist hardened over the steering wheel. "I also wished my dad spent more time with me. He's usually too busy with his _fans_ to pay attention. Sometimes he gets really overprotective of me too. I know he just cares, but sometimes the man can drive me crazy!" Videl ranted.

"He can't be _that_ bad." I reassured.

"He's actually not, sometimes though…" She let out a frustrated sigh.

Things fell silent for a few minutes before Videl spoke again. "We're here." She announced. She pushed a button on the control panel and the ship started to descend. As soon as it was on the ground, both of us jumped out and she retracted it back into the capsule.

I walked her silently to the door; the songs of the crickets being the only sound that filled the area.

"Thank you; I had fun." Videl turned to me as we reached the door. "Even though you weren't there most of the time."

I chuckled. "Maybe that is the reason why." I teased.

It was so ironic.

Of all girls, I had to fall in love with; I fell in love with _her_. _Mister Satan's daughter.._. The person who stole credit for killing Cell. Not that it really mattered to me. I didn't want all the glory and the celebrity. I was happy living quietly with my family, in my little home in the mountains.

Videl's sound voice interrupted my thoughts; but I had no idea what she said, so I just smiled and nodded. It seemed to have done the trick; she smiled back and started to retreat into her house.

My eyes widened. I don't want her to leave yet!

So, taking her by surprise, I pulled her to me; she was unbelievably close to me now, our noses were practically touching. Her eyes were wide, looking slightly shocked.

"I didn't get to finish this earlier tonight…" I whispered seductively and leaned in, my face just a few millimetres from hers. Her big beautiful violet eyes gazed into mine, and her red lips glimmered in the moonlight.

I gulped. Here it goes.

My eyes slowly closed, and I felt the warmth of her gentle lips growing close to my own.  
Then, just then, I felt her lip-ice covered lips slowly pressing up against mine. They were soft, gentle, tender. They lingered in one position for a moment, then suddenly they spread, and I found my lips spreading over hers, as if they belonged there.

I don't know how I did it. I've never kissed someone like this before. It just happened; I blindly followed my instincts, allowing them to guide me. I raised my hands from my sides and gripped her shoulders, happiness overwhelming me. She wrapped her petite arms around my shoulders and hugged me closer, her lips spreading once again and now exploring around my mouth.

I lifted the corners of my lips, letting her, and touched my forehead to hers. Soon enough I felt something strange adventuring around my mouth. I almost gasped; then caught myself. I was missing out on THIS for all these years?! It was close to paradise; _that_ was for sure. How dare Mother have fed me the lies that girls had cooties? How dare I believe them?!

I let my tongue recoil from my lips and slide into hers, feeling every inch of her mouth. I kissed her harder, and stuffed my tongue in harder. I heard her groan, and smiled with pleasure. She returned the smile, and right then I felt as if a spark just blew into a million pieces in between us. I loved this girl. So much. I smiled wider and intertwined my tongue with hers, feeling the feeling of love explore all over my body.

This was the _moment._ This was the _girl_.

!RIIIIIIING!

I jerked away from her after the sudden screech connected with my sensitive ears. I frowned, confused for a moment, but then realized that her back was pressed against the Satan Mansion's doorbell.

My eyes widened and I used my arms, which was still twirled around her waist, to pull her away. The ghastly sound stopped abruptly, rewarding my ears with pleasant silence again.

We didn't say a thing for a while, eyes still closed, panting. I smiled down at the gorgeous raven-haired girl. I actually kissed her!

_Successfully this time…_

She stared back into my eyes; her expression seemed dazed. "Gohan, that was-…"

_Swoooooosh…_

The door flew open and both our heads turned to the unexpected action. The tall and plump figure of Hercule holding the door widely open came into my view. I cringed at his sight… _Wait…_ I frowned_… Is that curlers in his hair?_

"Who's there…" He started but his eyes widened as he recognised the two of us' faces.

I waved 'hello' shyly and flashed him an attractive smile, but that just seemed to make his face redder.

"Videl!" He yelled and pulled his daughter away from me. "What is the meaning of this?!" He asked loudly, staring at me the whole time while he was speaking. "Why were you and this boy…" He spat the words and I unconsciously wiped some excess spit which had managed to land on my nose, off. "… Doing with you on _our _porch?" He waved an angry hand towards me. "And why were you standing so close to him?!" For the first time in the conversation he turned to Videl, who just looked befuddled.

The sound of her father's unnecessarily loud voice seemed to 'wake up' Videl, and she blinked several times. She looked at her father and clenched her fists in her rage.

"Dad, this is Gohan." She introduced, holding her composure.

Hercule looked at me gruffly. "Hi Gohan," he said in a childish voice and I saw Videl sigh with relief when he got my name right.

I decided to be polite; if I liked Videl, it was probably best to make a good impression first time round, not that it was turning out so good so far. "It's nice to meet you, Sir." I said mannerly, trying to salvage the situation.

"Oh, please, call me Grand Master Hercule." He responded, waving his hand in a dismissal.

Strange…

"So Gohan…" He pronounced my name as if he were saying a curse. "Could you please explain what you were doing with my daughter here on _my_ beloved porch in the dark?" He asked, his beady brown eyes piercing menacingly through mine.

"Uh…" I stuttered.

"Dad, the light was on." Videl chipped in with an annoyed voice. "I would hardly call it dark."

Hercule pushed his daughter behind him, as if shielding her from danger. "Shh, sweetie." He silenced her. "The men are talking." He looked me over with disgust. "I mean the _man _and the little _boy _are talking."

"Dad." Videl warned.

"Well?" Hercule encouraged impatiently. "And don't you dare lie boy; I have surveillance cameras that will check out if you are telling the truth."

Sheesh… "I was telling her goodbye." I said slowly, almost hesitantly.

Hercule raised a very hairy eyebrow. "How?"

"Dad!" Videl moaned. "You are being very disrespectful, and not to mention invading my privacy!" She complained. "Why don't you invite Gohan in for a civilized cup of coffee before the neighbours call the police, again…"

He huffed. "I don't want him in my house." He glared down at me, making sure that I got the message.

I chuckled nervously. "It's okay; maybe next time." I covered. "I have to go to the bathroom anyways; I should just head home."

Videl smiled and placed her hand on the small of my back as she led me nearer to the door. "Nonsense, our house is equipped with a loo." She winked "First door on the left," she told me, pointing up the stairs and then going through to the living room with her father who followed begrudgingly.

"I don't approve of this!" I heard Hercule yell.

I briefly contemplated to make a run for it, but after I realized that it would hurt Videl's feelings, I decided to stay put. I have been in horrid battles; I can surely handle Hercule for a few hours… Can't I?

I watched her go and then headed up the stairs. But when I got to the top, I didn't go through the first door on the left, instead I turned right and peeked inside the first door in that direction. Meh. Spare room. Boring. Next.

The next room was what I was looking for; Videl's room. It was very big, unlike my room,. The walls were a light shade of blue, which seemed very Videl; not very girly, but not too masculine either. The wooden floor was covered with the softest carpet my feet has ever had the privilege of walking on; smooth beneath my feet, not harsh like some floors are, and the bright white lace curtains looked like they had been there for all of Videl's life, though they also looked strangely brand new.

Other than that, her room seemed very personal with photos stood up on her desk, which was practically the only other neat thing in the room; clothes scattered on the end of her bed (blue bed sheets to match the walls) and lay on the floor in a disorganised heap; Mother would throw a fit. A fancy-looking laptop also occupied the white wooded desk; a big space where I presumed she did her homework and a load of framed photos.

I walked over and plucked one off. It held a photo of a younger Videl standing next to a woman with laugh-lines and shoulder-length brown hair that looked startlingly like the girl by her side. Or the girl looked like her; this must have been Videl's mother. Nearly all of the photos were of her, some with Videl, and some with another guy I'd never seen before… maybe a step-father?

I put the last photo back and left the room looking back one last time to check that the room was just as I found it. Then I went back downstairs, thinking about how nice Videl's room was- how well it reflected her personality. I wondered if she would think the same about my room… hmm. I'd have to start badgering her about switching places for a while; I quite wanted to stay there. But, then again, I didn't particularly want to live with Hercule.

I wandered down the hallway and into the living room, where Videl was attempting to explain away what her father had seen, or thought he'd seen.

"So…" Hercule began as I entered the room. I heard a soft sigh escape Videl's slightly parted lips. "Gohan, have you been taking good care of my girl?"

I raised an eyebrow at Videl. _Good care?_

"Yes," Videl answered for me. "He's been great."

I was about to argue, but she silenced me with a look. And, boy, was that look sexy. I wanted nothing more than to sweep her into my arms and kiss her so hard that she forgot her own name. And, yes, I was slightly concerned about feeling like this.

"Hmm," Hercule said. There was an awkward pause and then he spoke again. For a moment I froze; thinking with paranoid that he somehow managed to overhear my thoughts.

"How many STD's do you have exactly?" He asked seriously.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell slightly agape, not sure how to reply. "What?" I managed to squeeze out.

He placed an arm on either of his sides and threw his head upwards as he started laughing; bellowed was more like it. He walked over to me and circled my body; I stayed completely still.

"Gohan, you see I have a policy…" His voice trailed off with pleasure. I could see Videl face-palming herself in the background.

"And that is?" I fished.

His expression seemed smug and victorious. "You have my permission to date my daughter, if you are stronger than me." He pointed a stubby thumb to his chest.

"I challenge you to a duel!" He exclaimed confidently.

I shook my head slowly in despair. _Not this again…_

…. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

Hahaha; hope I didn't bore you too much with all the moosh! :D Don't worry, there will definitely be more action in the next chappy! :)

Don't forget to review! *I'm watching you*

Until next week! :D


	20. Chapter 20: Take Flight

**HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Guess what? This is my longest chapter, YET! Over 15 000 words! Yup, more than the length of two chapters mooshed together! Hahahaha; I guess I had a lot to say this week! :D **

**I applaud the numerous favourites and subscribers I received these last two weeks and to my fav peepz on the interweb: ** (NEWWWW REVIEWER! :D), Person345, Unwanted Half-Saiyan demon, SCStaff, KY111, Kaosmoshpit, dcp1992, Sirius Potter2, Janice Dowell and Sunshine! :D :D ** You guys are the fuel beneath my fingers! :D **

**Anyways, I won't keep you occupied any longer!**

*Enjoy the read

**CHAPTER 20: TAKE FLIGHT**

(Sharpner's POV)

The terribly annoying and off-tune chirping of some birds, who was asking to be thrown with a rock, yanked me out of my peaceful slumber. As I came to my fully consciousness my brain decided to inform me that it didn't approve of my previous decisions and an excruciating pain throbbed through my entire body, especially my head.

I groaned. _Ugh, where am I?_ I asked myself when I didn't recognise my surroundings; I prodded my body up into a sitting position to see better. I immediately regretted the action and my hands flew instinctively to my mouth, but it was too late, the liquids of my stomach still managed to burst to the surface and flow over my clamped hands.

The convulsion stopped for a moment and I burped. The nasty sour taste caused another wave of nausea to overwhelm me and a tsunami of unidentifiable and colourful fluids burst through my mouth. It tasted extremely bitter this time around.

I grabbed the nearby table's leg for support and lifted myself up from the ground, after making sure my stomach was empty. I managed to stand on both of my feet only to slip on a piece of stray paper.

My back emitted a horrible cracking sound when I plumaged to the ground and an immediate breath automatically escaped my lips. I opened my eyes and a blurry three image bottle appeared in my vision, only for it to merge into one as my gaze turned more focused.

_Smirnoff Vodka. _

My face twisted into a grimace as I stared at the empty cursed bottle. I have no idea where I summoned the strength from, but suddenly I was back on my feet, staring down at the vile piece of glass.

I pointed an angry finger to it. "You are a disgusting beast!" I yelled out flawlessly. "D-Disgusting!" I kicked it as hard as I could and it flew through the air. "W-who's the b-b-bitch now?" I asked arrogantly as I ran my fingers through my hair. What a wonderful soft texture and I don't even condition it. Hmmm; I smiled. It's so unfair… Smart, athletic and beautiful... Some people just have all the luck.

I cringed when the overly loud sound of glass shattering connected with my ears. I turned around to the sound and saw the shiny debris in the light of the bottle that went straight through the ground-floor window.

My eyes widened and my heartbeat excelled. _Shit!_

My first instinct was to run and hide and not being the coward that I am, I followed it, allowing my clumsy feet to unevenly lead me away to safety. Miraculously I made it to the front of the corporation.

"Hey, I actually know where I am!" I yelled proudly to myself. "You hear that, broken window? Hah!" I am victorious. I am awesome. I am the man.

"Sharpner!" Someone called down. "I hoped you were still here."

"That is my name." I confirmed, walking in a circle, not seeing anything that would be capable to have a voice.

It laughed; it was a comforting and graceful sound. Hmmm, what does my laugh sound like? I started to laugh for no apparent reason and stopped immediately. "Ew, the only unattractive thing about me." I said grimly in a kinda high pitchy voice, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Sharp, are you okay?" The kind voice asked worriedly.

I looked up, my gorgeous blue eyes meeting with equally alluring brown ones. I turned my focus to his face and recognised Gohan. My lips extended into a broad smile.

"Gohan!" I exclaimed like an excited toddler. After several attempts I managed to swing my arm around his shoulders. "Have I ever told you that you are one damn good looking man?" I asked rhetorically and zoomed in closer to his face.

He planted his palm in my face as he pushed me away gently. "That is clearly not alcohol I smell on your clothes."

I scoffed, how stupid is this nerd. "Of course it is." I rolled my eyes. I thought he was supposed to be a genius.

I started to make kissy faces and noises at my friend, completely unaware that I started the absurd actions.

''Ha-I, Missy...'' I giggled. ''You look... Pr-Pr...'' I rushed my hands through his untameable black hair, ''Pr... Pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny. Wow, you're so pretty."

"Is there something you want to tell me Sharpner?'' He asked slowly. "Something involving stepping out of a closet maybe?"

"I mix my dirty underwear with my clean underwear in the top drawer!" I said softly and pressed my index finger on Gohan's lips. "Shhhhhhhhh; don't tell Mom." I giggled again.

He brushed my finger away from him. "I won't." I could hear a frown in his voice. "Are you okay?"

''I better than okay man, I happy.'' I said pointing at myself. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. I didn't even know I had laughter in me. I just laughed. I laughed because the action of laughing was just laughable, and that made me want to laugh and laugh and laugh!

''Dude, you are drunk as hell.'' He said disappointedly, making me frown.

''What did I ever do to you!'' I screamed. ''Missy, you are being a meany,'' I poked his chest and I started laughing again. "Heeeeeeeey!" I exclaimed. "Do you want to see something cool?"

Gohan shrugged. "This has got to be interesting." He replied and sat down; I took that as I yes and unzipped my zipper, allowing mr. Winky some freedom. Gohan's eyes widened and he stifled a laugh before he averted his gaze to the ground, randomly starting to pull out strands of grass.

"That is… Something." He commented. He lifted his head to me, staring into my eyes. "Do you want to see something even cooler?" He asked with a mysterious raised eyebrow.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed and clapped my hands together like an excited child.

He stood up. "But you'll have to put Mr. Winky away first." He stifled a chuckle.

I frowned. "How do you know his name?" I asked loudly.

He smiled ravishingly. "I can read minds."

I slapped him on his shoulder and doubled over as I laughed. "A nerd who thinks he can read minds!" I bellowed. "That's a classic!" I said as I pulled my zipper back up.

"Good." He smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Get on with it!" I yelled impatiently, suddenly angry.

He held his hands in front of him defensively. "Okay, okay." He hushed and all of the sudden he glowed. My mouth fell open as I met with his majestic frame, looking like the aura I imagined a unicorn having. His hair was golden and spiked up even more than usual and his eyes shifted from brown to teal. His body was also muscular. How is it possible to train in two seconds so much to reach that level of tonnage?!

"What the hell?!" I screamed.

"Shhhh, it's okay." He hushed me. "I am…"

"You are tinkerbell!" I yelled with agony in my voice and started running away.

"Sharpner wait!"

"No!" I said stubbornly. "I don't like fairies!" I didn't pay attention to where my feet were leading me; the next thing I knew I heard the toot of a car-horn, making me stop dead in my tracks. I stared at the incoming truck like a dear who had been stunned by headlights.

"SHARPNER!"

_Crash…_

A golden angel wrapped its arms around me and adjusted its body to make sure that it was in front of me. It took the entire impact of the incoming truck and didn't even flinch when it hit him. Debris and large pieces of metal flew through the air and one warm one manoeuvred itself across my cheek. Blood spilled immediately out of my face. I started to feel dizzy and everything turned black…

_Beep… Beep… Beep_

I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids as the strong smell of anti-bacterial cleaner filled my nose. My mouth was dry and I smacked my lips a few times. I was lying down, in a bed it seemed, and the room was bright. Light from the window reflected off the white walls, making me want to close my eyes again. I felt like I had slept for years, but I was still tired. I heard the beeping of a machine and slowly turned my head towards the source of the noise. The muscles in my neck were stiff and sore.

My eyes flew open wider. "A bomb!" I yelled involuntarily; the first image that flew to my head due to the sounds surrounding me. "A BOMB!" I yelled louder when no-one responded. I started to tug at my restraints and pulled a needle out of my right arm. The sharp piece of metal slid uncomfortably out of my limb and I threw my feet off the bed I laid on. As I took my first step away from the sound of the ticking bomb, I was yanked back and fell on my side after hitting my head on the metal frame of the bed. My hands searched my face, where I felt the recoil. I had tubes in my nose too.

The hell?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A shrill voice called and rushed over to my side. Her perverted hands felt over my chest and face before she wrapped her arms around me to singlehandedly lift me back onto the bed.

"There's a bomb!" I cried, desperate for the bulky woman to hear and understand my plea.

She rolled her eyes. "That's just the heart-monitor son." She said as she shook her head slowly, secretly judging me internally. "Kids get more imaginative by the day."

"Why am I connected to a heart-monitor?" I asked angrily, resisting her strength to re-needle me. I noticed a spot of blood on her uniform and couldn't stop looking at it. _To whom did it belong_? I wondered.

Her black eyes were cold as she stared at me. She used both her hands to hold down one of mine. Before I could resist she punctured my skin with that same forsaken needle and pushed it in deep into my flesh. I flinched, not liking the stinging and burning pain she caused me.

"You were in a car accident." She said in an emotionless voice as she stuck a piece of tape over the tube behind the needle. "You were intoxicated." She shot a hateful look my way as she adjusted the tubes in my nose too. That I can remember, the latter I can't.

"Okay…" I said slowly, letting the information sink in. "Now how bout you get me something to eat; chocolate pudding would sit very well now thank you." I said mannerly and rubbed my toned belly for emphasis.

She shot me another peculiar look before turning away. I followed her with my eyes out of the dull coloured door. I kept my gaze fixed on the little spot of hallway I could see from my bed absentmindedly. A patient was being wheeled on a gurney down the hallway; but I pulled my gaze away when I noticed that the person's sheet was pulled over his head.

_Dead…_

I looked around in my room. There were three other people in here with me along with two empty beds. The room had a low light on, even though it was morning, and there were cords hanging down that held the nurses call button and the IV solutions. An electronic machine was sitting on a cart with odd wires leading from it. A TV hung in the corner, tuned to the Right Reverend Otis T. Jones - who thinks you should write him a large check - the remote control was clearly lost, and the TV was too high for the nurses to reach and change the channel.

The window had a mini blind on it, and a view of the roof of an adjoining building.

Gadgets and equipment resulted in a symphony of sounds - buzzing, clicking; air whistling… The person in the bed oppose me lain on his bed, unresponsive, wrapped in bandages from head to toe, only his closed eyes were exposed, tubes coming out of his mouth and nose.

I took a deep breath. My nose was assaulted with the smell of strong medicines and bleach. That smell; that kind of smelly smell... The kind of smelly smell that smells, smelly… How can this place smell so clean and yet smell so disgusting at the same time.

The door was prodded open and several nurses and orderlies walked into the room. Their sensible shoes squeaked on the pristine tiles. She walked over to the person next to me and intensively checked his IV. The hospital staff came across to me as being cold and unfeeling; avoiding eye contact and polite conversation. As if the pain and death of the hospital has drained away their humanity.

The bed next to be held a young looking boy with ginger hair and a freckled face. His bedside table has several get well cards and a bouquet of flowers. There was an aqua coloured water glass with a bent straw in it, a half eaten tray of food with the big metal cover that was on the plate, and a telephone that didn't look like it worked.

There were wires glued to his chest that came up through the neck of his hospital gown... The gown that has no back and lets every human know what your unders look like. There never was a more embarrassing garment invented and never will be too.

"What are you in for?" I asked lightly, trying to fill the eerie silence with conversation.

The boy turned his head to me. His eyes are green, I noticed. "Cancer." He answered with a hoarse voice; I immediately regretted asking. "You?"

"Car accident."

He nodded. "Lucky."

"I know." I smiled at the kid. "I'm Sharpner."

He attempted to smile; it was a half-hearted gesture. "Peg."

We talked for a while; small talk, nothing major, until he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Gohan arrived shortly after, with a chocolate bar.

"You always know just what I need, friend." I smiled at him and hungrily grabbed the bar out of his grasp, ravishing it down in one bite.

He chuckled humorously. "How are you doing?"

I shrugged. "I feel fine." I admitted. "I'm not really sure why I am here."

He frowned. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

I smiled proudly. "I was apparently drunk; but I do remember you though."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you remember about me?"

I frowned quizzically, not sure where he was trying to steer this conversation to. "You were there."

"Where?" He fished.

"Capsule Corp." I said guardedly. "Why all the questions?"

All of a sudden Peg's monitor went off next to me with a loud buzzing sound. Someone yelled "Code Blue" and a horde of people rushed to the room, doctors, nurses, assistants… All of them were buzzing around the patient. Frantic, concerned, excited high pitched voices exited their mouths until the gadget just signalled a steady beep ...…

Is this seriously happening?

Gohan caught my attention next to me. My eyes widened when I saw his right index-finger starting to glow slightly; a golden hue covered almost his entire hand. He stared intently at the kid next to me. An image of a Gohan with blond hair and green eyes manifested in my mind...

_FLAT LINE!_

They've done all they could to save the patient to no avail. The Doctor in charge just looked at his watch and simply said: "Time of Death 12:01 A.M , date…"

His declaration was interrupted with the rising beeping of the kid's machine, signalling his life.

"Doctor?" One of the nurses stared at the healer, looking for an explanation.

"It's a miracle!" The doctor exclaimed. "Let's get him to the OR before he crashes again!" He ordered and wheeled the boy out of the room with an exasperated smile on his face.

"Well, I'll be damned." Gohan commented with a soft smile. "Miracles still happen every day."

"You are the Golden Fighter!" I exclaimed, ignoring his previous statement, remembering him shifting appearances yester night.

He chuckled and crossed his arms nonchalantly over his chest. "Yesterday you thought I was Tinkerbell."

"You didn't deny it!" I noticed.

He smiled smugly. "I didn't."

"NURSE!" I yelled; the butch lady turned around and looked me over with big eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, examining me with her eyes.

I pointed a finger to my friend. "He's the Gold Fighter!" I revealed.

She shook her head slowly. "Sure he is." She said in an annoyed voice. She looked me over. "Don't give me a reason not to discharge you today." She gestured her fingers over her lips, acting as if it were a zipper.

Gohan laughed; it was an arrogant sound. "Yeah bro, no one is going to believe you." He stared at my surroundings. "Especially not in a hospital."

I frowned. "Speaking of…" My voice trailed off. "What am I doing here; I am clearly not hurt; you blocked the impact?"

His eyes flickered with interest. "You remember?"

"Vaguely." I answered curtly.

He chuckled. "I wanted to dispose of you in a way you wouldn't be able to freak out and blurt out my secret without anyone believing you." He looked around. "Humans are very sceptical about the supernatural." He said under his breath.

"You speak about humans as if you aren't one." I noted.

He smiled, impressed. "Gold star." He retorted chirpily. "I'm not; not entirely to be precise."

This was too much to process. "Let me get this straight; you are an alien?" I asked confusedly after a while of silent internal pondering.

He smiled broadly and picked up the green apple on my bedside table. "Indeed; but I am not the type of alien you have grown accustomed to in science class." He took out a bite out of the apple, making a loud crunch sound fill the air. He pointed to his head. "See, not more than two eyes." He winked.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked bluntly, not caring for his fillers.

He swallowed the bite of fruit and sat down on the chair next to my bed. "I want to train you."

I frowned. "For what?"

His eyes glistened with excitement. "A war."

"What?" The only word I was able to squeak out.

He smiled. "You heard me." His voice sounded eager. "Earth is going against destroyers from the dark realm in two years time and I think you'd be a great asset on my team."

I blinked a few times. His team? Was he some kind of hero or something? "You just said yourself I'm only human. I know I am strong but I am no match against intergalactics!" I reasoned, completely seriously; all jokes aside.

"That's why I want to train you." He chirped. "Besides, I have a plan."

The nurse walked into the room again and placed a thin stack of papers stapled together next to me. "Discharge papers." She said in a monotone. "As soon as that is signed by your guardian, you may leave."

I took the papers in my grasp and played with them. "Great." I sighed. "I'm sure my mom would love to sign me out of a hospital." I retorted sarcastically; she didn't even know I was in here…

Gohan smiled. "Leave that up to me." His boyish image blurred into the figure identical to my mother's. His black hair transformed into red locks and his face twisted into a feminine one with big blue eyes and a pointed nose. His new body structure also suited hers to the dot. My eyes popped out of my skull.

"Shapeshifter…" I breathed, befuddled.

"And here I thought only nerds read comic books." She or rather he winked; he took over my mother's sweet voice too. Soon after he left, my butchy nurse came and unattached me from all the machinery.

"Stay safe." The nurse retorted after shooting me a peculiar angered look. She seemed kinda please to see me leaving.

My "mother" helped me out of the bed and led me out of the hospital. We stayed completely silent until we reached the parking lot and he let go of the veil on his body. He shifted back to the friend I have grown to know and love over the past year and a half.

"That is beyond freaky." I commented and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around. "Home."

He sped over to me, too fast for me to see the motion.

"W-What was that?" I asked startled.

He chuckled. "You ain't seen nothing yet, Sharp." He interlocked his arm with mine. "You are coming with me by the way."

I pried my arm away from his. "Fine, just stop making me look gay in public."

"You prefer to look gay in private?" He joked.

I shot him a death stare. "I have to tell my parents; they're probably sick with worry. I didn't show up last night you know."

"Already dealt with." He smiled deviously. "You are staying with me for the day."

"How did you manage _that_?" I asked confusedly. "My mother wouldn't have just taken your word for it without consulting with me first."

He shifted into an identical form as me.

"Oh right." I remembered.

"Are you coming or what?" He urged.

(Gohan's POV)

I narrowly dodged a punch to the stomach because I was momentarily caught off guard and instinctively decided to throw a punch of my own completely forgetting who my opponent was, only my fist connected with its indented target… Sharpner.

Sharpner flew backwards, but tried with all his might to stop himself before he could slam into the tree directly behind him, but it was no use. After collecting himself from slamming into the tree he rubbed his jaw slowly.

"Ow, Gohan that really hurt." He whined as he rubbed his jaw. "Do you have to punch so hard?!" He accused in a voice higher than his usual pitch. "I thought this was a _friendly_ spar."

"Huh, oh sorry Sharpner, I guess I was caught off guard." I replied slightly guiltily. Poor guy took a punch with a fair amount of my real strength in base form. I frowned. But he will have to take an even stronger punch than that if he wants to survive the Elites… _Baby steps Gohan._ I reminded myself. It was his first day of training after all. Things will go better once we assign one of the seven Legendary swords to him.

"Ah, it's alright, I should be able to take a hit with some of your strength in your regular form anyway." He said maturely, a surprising notion for the jocky teenager. "If I am going to help you in any way if trouble ever comes, I have to be able to take a hit too, not just give them."

"You have just over two years to complete your training." I smiled as an encouragement to my good friend. "It is more than enough time; you will be ready."

"I guess you're right. Come on let's try again."

"Sure." I got in a flawless fighting stance and I saw Sharpner mimicked it. His was good, great actually, but any trained martial artist eye would notice the few openings in it; which prove fatal in a battle.

"Hey you know Gohan, I think you're getting a little slow, I almost landed a punch there." Sharpner said teasingly.

"Yeah well, that won't happen this time." I replied arrogantly, crouching down in my fighting stance.

Soon another round of sparring began with punches, kicks and energy blasts flying everywhere. After about an hour and a half of sparring, I decided to call it quits for the day. Sharpner has shown a lot of improvement, just in this day we have trained. I smiled; the guy really has some great potential.

"You know Sharpner; I think you are really improving." I aired my thoughts; it would be motivational for him to hear. "You even managed to land a punch today." I winked; and I didn't even have to slow down by much for him to do so. "If you keep improving at this rate you'll be able to put up a really good fight when you're older. You will be way stronger than the human Z-warriors in two years if you keep up this pace."

He smiled bashfully and a light pink manifested on his cheeks. "Even Hercule?"

I chuckled; of course he compares himself to the goon. "You are already stronger than Hercule my friend." I declared, patting him on the back.

_He scoffed. "I am not sure if that is even possible." He picked up his water bottle and emptied it in a matter of seconds. _"Gee, thanks Gohan, so you don't think I could put up a good fight now?"

"Huh, um, no…. that's not what I meant." I said quickly, realizing how his previous statement sounded. I wouldn't like if he went into the streets and challenged every possible warrior. "What I mean was when you are older you…uh… you'll um… be a great fighter." I finished, yet it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Oh so what you're saying is I'm not a great fighter now eh?" Sharpner continued.

"NO! I mean… uh…I just meant that… aw come on Sharpner you know what I meant." I said waving my hands in front of my face defensively. The look on my face was like that of the one Father possessed when he did something wrong or was misunderstood.

"I don't know Gohan. I'm not sure I do."

"Sharpner," I whined; why was he being so difficult? "Come on, you know I didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah, I know that. I just thought it would be fun to mess with ya." Sharpner said, giving into to his desire to burst out laughing, so he did just that. His laughs intensified when he noticed the look of astonishment crossing my face.

"It's not funny." I said flatly.

"Sure it is! You just couldn't see the look on your face. It was hilarious!" Sharpner replied, still laughing.

"Well, sir laughs a lot." I said mockingly "Tell me what you think of this." I said with a devious smile on my face.

"Sir laughs a lot? Gohan wha- AHHH!" That was all Sharpner managed to get out before being shoved into the clear, cool water of the lake.

Now it was my turn to laugh. When Sharpner finally emerged from the water he looked completely shocked, but there seemed to be a hint of revenge in his eyes.

"Now _that_ was funny." I stated while continuing to laugh, well that was until Sharpner pulled _me_ into the water.

We were both completely soaked now, but having the time of our lives, crawled out of the water after a few minutes of swimming and a short water fight. I am proud to say that I won!

"Well, at least it was refreshing." Sharpner exclaimed while slightly laughing.

"Yeah, well come on we better get dried off." I said thoughtfully. "Mom would kill me if I came home soaked like this."

"Mine too. Although I'm sure the clothes would dry off as we flew home."

"Hmm good point, but still, it's such a great day." I said glancing at the sky and noticing how warm and peaceful it was. "I think I'll dry off the old fashioned way."

"Ya, me too I suppose." Sharpner replied, agreeing with me.

'_I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung…' _

I groaned and grabbed my phone while my face was still planted into my soft, slightly stained, pillow. Who is calling this time of the morning? I lifted a fraction of my heavy eyelid and was assaulted by the streaming light of the neon and flashing 04:50 on my digital clock.

In a vain attempt to defy fate I jammed the ends of my pillow into my ears, but my heightened Saiyan hearing wasn't kind to me. I could still hear my ringtone clearly. I muttered a silent curse and pressed the green 'accept call' button.

"H-Hello?" I croaked.

"Don't tell me you're still sleeping?" A shrilly female voice asked loudly over the phone; talking without greeting me first. How rude.

I pulled the device a small distance away from my ear, not able to handle the volume.

"It's freaking five on a Saturday morning; of course I am still sleeping!" I replied angrily, forgetting my manners, and quite frankly not caring. It could have been the freaking president on the phone and I would have acted the same way.

I heard a disappointed sigh. "Am I still coming over today or what?" This time I recognised Videl's voice. I got in a sitting position and rubbed the sleep out of my widened eyes as I continued to talk to her.

_Oh, right! She's coming over today._ "Yeah of course!" I acted like I remembered. "But does it have to be so early?" I asked with a more composed voice, but I was still slightly angered that she woke me at such a ghastly hour.

"Yes." She said in a monotone. "The earlier we start, the more time we have to perfect the technique."

"And with 'we' you mean 'you'." I corrected. I already know how to fly.

"Whatever smarty-pants." She quickly retorted. "Are you going to pick me up with your super speed thingy or what?"

My room is a mess! I can't have a girl come in here! She would never want to come back! "Nah, fly over." I suggested nonchalantly. That would at least give me about an hour of cleaning time.

"Then I need your address dumbass."

"Uh…" I hesitated, not knowing how to explain how to get to my house from hers. "Just head in the direction of Mt. Paozu." I said finally. "I'll come and get you when you're close."

"Okay; see you." She greeted and the voice on the phone got silent as she hung up.

Immediately after the phone went silent I jumped off my bed and started to throw random heaps of dirty and clean clothes into my already stuffed closet.

"You're cleaning your room, what the hell." Gomih peered in through my door; she was wearing her sweats, probably just returned from her morning training.

"Videl is coming over." I replied curtly as I gathered all the dirty dishes and placed them on a heap on my desk, planning to take them to the kitchen.

She chuckled. "And you think she is going to go to your room? I like your wishful thinking bro."

I jumped toward her with all the dished cradled in my arms. "Could you please take these down to the kitchen?" I begged, shooting her my adorable puppy eyes.

"I'm not falling for that." She chirped and turned away. "And no." She shot over her shoulder. "I enjoy seeing you suffer alone, especially for a girl."

"I am going to tell mom about you and Trunks!" I threatened in a whisper.

I smiled; I knew _that _would get her attention. Her expression was livid. "What do you know about me and Trunks?" She demanded, poking my chest.

I smiled victoriously. I am the button-press master! "Oh, you know… I saw you two walking hand in hand over to the bushed area of Bulma's garden, and I am sure you weren't picking berries." I teased.

Her eyes narrowed into slits, but her whole face was vermillion red with embarrassment. She silently took the plates and cups out of my hands and moved out of my room. "You are going to regret this." She said slowly and menacingly.

"Nah, I think I will keep enjoying it all the way." I replied smugly.

Her angry face peered into my doorway again. "You know, you might as well have taken these down while you were busy threatening me!" She exclaimed, holding the dirty dishes up.

I shrugged. "What can I say, I'm lazy."

She growled. "I hate you!" She yelled and disappeared down the stairs.

"Love you too, sis." I shot back.

I finished organizing my room in the next forty five minutes. I placed my arms on my hips as I surveyed my works. I smiled, pleased with myself. I am never letting it get that bad again!

I threw on a jean and t-shirt and quickly brushed my teeth before I ran downstairs. I sensed that Videl was getting close now.

"Where are you rushing off to mister?" Mother asked; she was busy with breakfast in the kitchen.

"Be right back!" I answered as I jumped into the air. I flew over in the direction I felt her ki in and saw her yellow jet-copter in the distance in no time. I waved and I saw her wave back.

"Hey there." I greeted friendly as I started to fly beside her.

She smiled as she looked me over. "I'm glad to see you're up and dressed."

I made a few spins in the air. "I was up way before you called." I lied.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you were!" She replied sarcastically. She blinked and looked around confused. "So you actually live here?"

I smiled. "Of course."

"I don't see anything but the mountains." She observed.

I smiled. "Look up further in the distance; see that small cream house, that's where I call home."

"Oh I see it. Okay down we go."

"You can land in the open meadow." I pointed to the small meadow near our house.

She nodded and did as I instructed. I landed next to her copter and once we were both on the ground she capsuled the piece of machinery.

"Well Videl this is my house. Welcome." I said warmly and gestured a finger for her to follow me. "Come on, let's go inside." I suggested as I headed for the door with her following me. I slowed my pace so we could walk next to each other.

"Sleep well?" I tried to make small-talk.

She nodded. "I did, like a baby." She smiled.

I chuckled. "Screaming and waking every hour in search for food?" I joked.

She frowned. "What?"

I blinked. "Uh, that is how babies sleep."

She chuckled. "Oh, I didn't catch that the first time! Smart." She complimented. "You?"

"I had quite a pleasant rest thank you."

She shook her head with a small smile planted on her luscious lips.

"What?" I asked, also with an automatic smile on my lips.

"You talk funny; you don't sound like an average teenager." She smiled up at me. "Then again, average is overrated." Our eyes lingered together for a few prolonged moments before she cleared her throat. "Nice place you got here by the way."

I smiled as I looked at my surroundings. "Yeah." I agreed. "I couldn't have imagined a better place to grow up."

We reached our house and I opened the door, allowing Videl to enter first before walking in the house myself and closing the door behind me.

"Mom I'm back!" I called out loudly.

"Oh Gohan, I'm glad your back…" Mother started as she walked out of the kitchen, wiping remnants of water off her hands with a small white towel. "I could use your help with-" She stopped dead in her sentence as she took notice of the girl next to me, "-Gohan who is this girl?" She inquired with a flat voice.

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Mom, I'd like you meet Videl. Videl this is my Mother, Chichi." I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Son. I go to school with Gohan." Videl greeted politely.

Mother frowned angrily at me, sending something unpleasant down my spine. "Gohan you know I'm sending you to school to learn, _not_ to pick up hussies." She retorted while looking Videl over with distaste. I cringed. This isn't going to go down as well as I hoped…

"Hey I'm not a hussy!" Videl bellowed back, immediately on the defence for her honour.

"I'll have you know my boy is very special and is going to be a famous scholar one day! He doesn't need to be distracted by some hussy like you!" Mom yelled back in response. She turned to me when Videl fumed. "Why does her name sound familiar?" She whispered agitatedly to me, too soft for Videl to be able to pick it up.

I opened my mouth, ready to speak, but Videl interrupted me.

"Look I don't want to marry your son I just want him to teach me to fly!" Videl replied loudly.

"Mom, please don't make a scene." I pleaded under my breath. "I actually like her."

Her eyes met with mine for a moment before she turned to Videl again. She seemed to have calmed down. "Oh, yes, right. So um, Videl, what brings you to our home?" Mother asked in a complete 180 degree turn of character.

"Uh, Mom I promised Videl that I would teach her how to fly." I answered hoping she would back off some.

"Well Gohan, you know how important your studies are so as long as they don't get pushed aside then it's fine with me." Mother responded and pinched my butt cheek, making me jump. "Besides eventually I'll want some grandkids." She said with a wink as she left the room.

My cheeks reddened. "Alrighty then." I replied, feeling awkward.

"Gohan, could you please help me in the kitchen with something? It will only take a minute."

"Be right back." I shot to Videl, who already seemed to make herself at home on our couch.

Mother smiled at me. "She's pretty enough and she looks like she has some fight in her, athletic frame, but petite and feminine. She could use some new clothes; those oversized t-shirts will never do if she wants to grab my boy's attention." She pinched my cheeks and smiled. "Although it seems like she already has your attention."

I groaned. "Mother please, you're embarrassing me."

She turned away and headed to the stove. "Fine, go have fun." She shot me a look. "But not too much; breakfast will be served in half an hour."

"Will do."

When I got back to the den I noticed that Videl was glancing around the house, especially looking at the pictures Mother hung on the wall.

"'No wonder you are so bent on school."She retorted when she noticed my arrival.

I chuckled. "She's actually not that bad."

She shot me a sceptical look before she turned her attention back to our family portraits. "Your home is very warm, welcoming and cosy." She smiled at me. "Even though your house is way smaller than mine, it's much nicer. At least this is actually a home." She thought aloud.

"I'm glad you think so." I looked at her from under my eyebrows. "Sorry my mom called you a hussy." I apologized, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Videl looked over at me surprisingly. "It's okay; she seems really protective of you. My dad can get that way too."

"I guess." I stated with a shrug, glad that she understood.

"So, how long is it going to take me to learn how to fly?" She asked curiously.

I bit my lip in thought. "I honestly have no idea; I've never taught anyone how to fly before."

"How long did it take you?" She fished.

I chuckled. "Keep in mind that I am a Saiyan…" My voice trailed off. "One day."

Her mouth fell open. "I'm in for a hell of a ride, aren't I?" She asked rhetorically.

I smiled. "It's not that bad, I'm sure – "

Videl's ringtone started to fill the air and she quickly delved into her jean's pocket to answer it. '_Sorry.' _She mouthed before she stood up and answered the device.

"Hey Dad." She breathed, sounding as if she were holding some anger back. "I'm with a friend." She answered a question, her anger getting apparent now. "Does it matter if it is?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm not – " She grunted. "Fine, have it your way!" She yelled and hung up on him.

"Father Troubles?" I guessed.

She shook her head in despair. "You don't know the half of it." She stood up and headed out of the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked with a frown.

"Home; I'll be back tomorrow." She said with certainty.

"Is everything okay?" I asked with concern. "He didn't find out about last night, did he?" I panicked.

She managed a smile at me. "Don't worry; your memory erasing technique sure did the trick."

She stopped walking when we were quite a distance away from the house and uncapsuled her jet copter. She turned to face me, finding the ground most intriguing at the present moment.

"I guess I will see you then." I said as a greeting.

She smiled down at me as she climbed into her flying craft. "You will." She confirmed. "Sorry for waking you so early." She apologized and waved me goodbye as she lifted from the ground.

I returned the smile and wave gesture. "No worries; see you!" I greeted and walked back towards my house as soon as she was out of sight. I felt kind of disappointed that she had to leave. I sighed. At least we have tomorrow.

"Where's that girlfriend of yours?" Mom bombarded me with a question as soon as I walked into the aroma-filled kitchen. She was busy dishing up the food while Dad and Gomih sat hungrily at the table.

"_Videl_," I put emphasis on her name, "had to leave because of her father; she will be back tomorrow." I informed as I sat down oppose my sister.

She chuckled. "So I guess you cleaned your room for nothing this morning." She teased, something I was not in the mood for this morning.

I stared her dead in the eyes. "Trunks." I said loudly for everyone to hear.

She squinted her eyes angrily at me and stomped on my foot under the table. '_Didn't hurt.' _I mouthed. She stuck her tongue childishly out at me.

"What about Trunks, sweetie?" Mom asked curiously as she set down.

"Nothing Mother." Gomih interrupted. "Videl sure seems like a nice girl." She successfully changed the subject after passing the bowl of scrambled eggs over to Dad.

Mom took a nibble out of her naked piece of toast; she didn't have much time for butter of jam. "She sure does." She agreed. "Pity Gohan never invites her over." She elbowed me in the ribs.

"Yeah; you should Gohan." Dad took Mom's side. "It would be nice to get to know her better."

"Better?" Mom enquired. "You already know her some?"

"Of course." Dad answered happily as he got seconds while all of us weren't even finished with our firsts. "She is a very nice girl." He smiled. "Has a little temper on her, but is an excellent fighter too for her age." He explained.

Mom turned her head towards mine. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked offended. "You have introduced her to your father but not to me?" Her voice cracked. "Are you ashamed of me Gohan?"

I rolled my eyes but made sure that she didn't see the gesture; it would upset her more. I don't want to hear the _being disrespectful _speech again…

"Of course not." I covered instantly. "We usually hang out at Capsule Corp and you're never there; Dad is." I explained.

She clicked her tongue. "So I guess Bulma and Vegeta are also more important than the person who brought you into this life."

"You are the most important woman in my life." I stared into my mother's as I said this.

She smiled. "So Gohan, tell me more about Videl." She inquired with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

I cringed lightly and said. "There's not much more to tell."

"_Right_. Well son, we do need to talk a little so better now than later." Mom told.

She poured herself some tea while the rest of us got a glass of lemonade.

"Gohan, why haven't I heard too much about Videl from you?" Mother re-started the conversation.

"Huh?" I let out as he tore my eyes away from my food and back to my mother.

"I asked why you haven't told me much about Videl." She restated. __

"Oh, well you know about Videl mom. I've told you about school and how Videl fights crime and I help her as the Gold Fighter." I answered avoiding saying more than necessary. _'And I don't want you to go grandbaby crazy' _I thought grimly.

"Yes. I know _that_ son, but isn't there more to it?" She pried in a motherly way.

I flushed involuntarily. "I don't know what you're talking about!" I quickly drank my lemonade to busy myself.

Mother and Father smirked, seeing it written all over my face that there was indeed much more to it than just a simple friendship.

"You know, Gomih was very _informative_ when the other night."

"Gomih?" I mumbled curiously as my brows knitted together in confusion as I stared angrily at my sister. Her face suddenly dropped. _'She is so dead! No wonder my mom didn't flip when I got home so late that night when I was at Videl's. She told her how I feel about Videl!'_

I shot my sister the death stare for the third time this breakfast. She just shrugged it off.

Mom was looking out of the kitchen widow, taking in the scene before her, as she sipped her tea with her pinkie slight elevated. "I think Videl will make a fine wife for my boy. They practically act married already! Don't you agree Goku?"

Dad winked at me. "Sure do!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. "When's the wedding?"

I hid my face in my arms. Gosh, this is terrible!

(Videl's POV)

It was five thirty in the morning to be exact and I was flying in my jet copter to a mountainous area of the 439 range to begin my first lessons on how to fly and one could say that I was both determined and very excited. I clicked my tongue; this could have been my second lesson if it wasn't for my dad. _At least that's solved_. I tried to be optimistic.

I landed at precisely six o'clock in the meadow in front of the Son's house. It was more than a hour later of when I arrived yesterday, so he should be awake. I quickly capsuled my jet copter, hoping that someone was awake at this hour. Fortunately for me, Chichi was wide awake and cooking breakfast. She arrived at the front door to greet me shortly after I landed. She probably heard my descent.

"Hello there dear, Gohan isn't up yet, but please come in." Chichi welcomed warmly.

'_Talk about a change in personality.'_ I thought. ",Hi Mrs. Son and thank you."

"Videl you are more than welcome to wake him up if you like." Chichi offered, probably not wanting me to have to just simply sit there waiting for her son. "And I'm sure Gohan wouldn't mind being woken up by you." She winked at me.

"Oh, I… uh… its fine, I'll just wait." I stammered, somewhat embarrassed about the thought of Gohan sleeping and _me_ waking _him_ up.

"Really dear, I was just about to wake him when you landed." She encouraged.

"Do you always wake them up so early on a Saturday?" I inquired with slightly wide eyes. If true, that would be the sickest thing I have ever heard this year!

"Oh no, but I wanted those two up and ready for when you got here. You just showed up earlier than I thought you would." The Saiyan's mother replied back with a cheerful smile…or rather smirk?

"Besides, it would save me the trouble while I finish up with breakfast." Chichi continued getting me hook, line, and sinker. "But leave Gomih, she can sleep a little in this weekend."

"Well, I suppose I could wake him, for you of course." I responded timidly.

"That would be a great help. His room is just upstairs, first door on the left." Chichi replied happily.

"At least you don't have a problem with waking early." She complimented when I started to walk out of the kitchen. "That's good for cooking especially when a hungry Saiyan is involved. Yes, you'll make a fine wife." She said more to herself than to me, but that didn't make me feel less awkward.

I wandered though the kitchen and into the family room. I noticed a stairway to my left and slowly started to walk up the stairs. I stopped just outside of the first door on the left.

'_Why do I feel so awkward? It's no big deal…right? I mean I'm just waking him up, nothing more. What is this stupid feeling?!'_

With determination, I grasped the doorknob and quickly turned it. I briefly closed my eyes and pushed the door open. My eyes widened at the sight before me as I scanned the room. The first thing I noticed was the desk and rather large bookshelf off to my left next to the window. I observed that a little over half of the room was spotlessly clean while the other part, by the built-in closet, had cloths strewn about yet somehow not a total mess.

Next my eyes came to rest upon the bed; I noticed that Gohan slept in a double bed; right in the middle with his arms and legs stretched wide out from him, like a deformed star. He moved and I froze, staying completely silent. He was now residing in a sideways position on the bed with his feet and about half of his shin hanging off the right end. I let out a very small almost breathless laugh at this.

Gohan was sleeping rather perfectly. His head actually rested on his pillow; my pillow usually rested on my head! My eyes trailed down to his chest where I was surprised that there was nothing covering it up. His right hand rested beneath his head and pillow, but his left was just lying on his stomach. His uncovered, ripped stomach. The covers came to rest right where his hand was leaving the majority of his chest and stomach bare.

_Damn… He should just stop wearing shirts all together! _

I felt my face heat up at the sight before me as my lips slightly parted in surprise. No matter how hard I tried, I simply couldn't rip my eyes away from Gohan's bare chest and let's not forget his amazingly sculpted arms. Flashbacks of Gohan guised as the Gold Fighter went through my mind and I decided that even though he looked _good_ in that, he looked _better_ now. Perhaps it was because I was able to fully see his stomach, or rather his perfect six-pack.

I shook my head forcefully at the thought. _'Stop it Videl! You're acting as though you've never seen a well built guy before! You've seen hundreds of ripped guys and Gohan in nothing different!'_ I scolded myself, but yet knew that deep down Gohan was drastically different than the jocks and muscle heads that "work out" at my father's dojo.

Remembering why I was in the room in the first place, I determinedly walked over to Gohan to wake him.

'_Oh great, how am I supposed to wake him up? Do I yell at him? Should I touch him?'_ I then looked over his sculpted chest and arms. _'No definitely can't touch him. Maybe I should hit him? That would wake him up. _

"Gohan you have to wake up!" I tried as my first attempt. It sucked…

Yet still, the half Saiyan slept peacefully in the land of dreams. I threw my hands up in defeat and I sighed as I realized, with a small amount of dread, that I had no idea how to do this.

I cautiously walked over closer to Gohan. _Gulp_. I took my index finger and ever so gently poked Gohan in the arm with my left hand. "Uh, Gohan… wake up." I tried again.

Gohan stirred a little and a surge of happiness went through my body as I thought he was finally awakening. Regrettably for me, Gohan's eyes never opened nor did he stir any further. I decided to try again, so with the same technique as before I gently poked Gohan in the arm calling out to him to wake up.

This time however something rather unexpected happened. When I poked Gohan in the arm the hand that was beneath his head instantly flew out and captured my own, preventing me from being able to withdraw it back to my own body. Next Gohan grabbed my bicep with his other hand and pulled, resulting in me losing my balance and being pulled directly on top of him.

"Ahh!" I yelled in surprise as I plummeted to Gohan's exposed chest face first. Gohan wrapped his arms around me and my entire face turned bright crimson. I could actually feel how my face glowed like a neon light.

'_Gosh he smells good. AH!'_ I thought briefly as my face made contact with his exposed, yet warm skin.

"G- Gohan!" I said loudly as I tried to wiggle free from his tight embrace.

"GOHAN!" I bellowed, getting really frustrated.

This seemed to work; Gohan's eyes instantly shot open. His eyes grew even wider at the sight he was met with… me resting on _HIS_ chest! My face and upper part of my body was held in a tight embrace as my arms where currently flailing around.

"AHH!" Gohan yelled, shocked as he instantly let go of me and sat up. He was inching backward trying to separate himself from me, as if I were the enemy. Unfortunately for him he ran out of bed to scoot back on and promptly fell to the floor with a thud.

I quickly stood up, clearly shocked at what had just taken place, but as soon as Gohan fell off the bed instinct kicked in and I rushed around to where he was at to see if he was alright.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a hurried manner.

"V-Videl what are you doing here!?" Gohan questioned, pulling the covers over him embarrassed. His face was also bright red to match my glowing one.

My worry quickly changed to frustration. "Why do you think I'm here!? I'm here for my flying lessons!" I bellowed, waving my hands in frustration. "I told you I would come over, yesterday!" I furthered my case.

Gohan glanced at the clock noticing it was 6:13 am. "Y-You're early!" He exclaimed with a voice thick with sleep.

"I never said when I was going to be here so how can I be early!?" I shot back with a loud voice.

"Yeah, but…I uh…" Gohan trailed off not having anything to say.

"Look," I started flatly, my face still as bright as a lobster. "I only came up here to wake you up, but now you are so I'm going back downstairs!" With that I turned sharply on my heel as I walked out the door, closing it a little harder than I intended to.

Down stairs a woman was standing in the kitchen cooking with a _very _wide smile on her face, humming joyfully to herself. She did this on purpose! I decided.

Breakfast came and passed and it was finally time for me to get my first flying lesson. I followed Gohan as he walked outside to an open meadow a good distance from the house.

"Well I've never done this before, but teaching can't be that hard, right?" He asked unsurely to himself. "Right." He claimed determinedly. "So uh anyway, basically to fly, you take control of your energy, then uh put it underneath you and then your energy holds you up. Really a toddler could do it." Gohan began, but after noticing my sceptical expression with a hint of aggravation added, "Uh I mean an extremely talented and intelligent toddler who's put years of hard work into it of course." He laughed nervously with his hand behind his head.

"Alright Gohan, are you going to explain this energy business now or what?" I inquired impatiently.

"I guess they call it something different where you're from." Gohan commented quietly while scratching his cheek with his index finger. "Well, it's like the power you can feel inside of your body…" Gohan paused after saying the word, flushed and decided to drop that explanation. "Uh well… I mean… I uh…" He scratched his head in frustration.

Gomih's head appeared literally out of a nearby tree and laughed. She was obviously spying on us! "It's like this Videl." She said as she shot a blast at some nearly boulders, causing them to explode into pieces.

My expression turned to one of surprise as did Gohan's.

"Uh, yeah it's like that." Gohan stated somewhat unsurely. "Gomih, get out of here!" He yelled at his sister.

She dropped upside-down out of the tree but managed to land on her feet in a crouching position like a cat. She walked with her hands held innocently behind her back over to us.

"I'm on my way." She assured. "I just need a lift." She poked her brother in the ribs. "Do a sibling a little favour bro…"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Where to?" He asked, clearly irritated. "Let me guess, Trunks."

She clamped her delicate hand over his mouth. "Shh!" She shushed urgently, while looking around. "Capsule Corporation please." She rephrased.

"Fine." He retorted and extended his arms out toward her. In a matter of seconds she disappeared into thin air, but not before she could throw us a peace sign.

Gohan chuckled. "I sent her to an old-age home on Papaya Island."

I smiled dubiously. "Isn't that on the other side of the planet?"

"Yup!" He exclaimed through the chuckles. "She won't get to Capsule Corp anytime soon." He stopped laughing and looked seriously at me. "So anyway if you don't call _that," _He pointed to the blown up boulder, "energy what do you call it, Videl?"

"Well Dad always called it a trick, but after everything you've told me, I don't believe that anymore. So I guess I don't really know what it is." I stated without hesitation.

"Hmmm, don't worry. Remember how I told you all living things have energy?" Gohan paused and waited for me to nod in remembrance. "You have the energy…you just…have to find it."

"I will." I stated determinedly, yet soft at the same time.

He smiled. "Let me show you something." He started walking in the direction of some vegetation in the woods. "Are you just going to stand there?" He urged. I walked over to him.

"What now?" I asked as I folded my arms over my chest; it was kind of chilly in here.

"Just watch." He instructed with a soft smile. He closed his eyes and gestured his hands, palms-up out from his sides. My head turned wildly in every direction behind me as I felt a tingle on my skin and heard a rustle of the bushes. Soon every dew drop on the leaves and trees lifted slowly and gracefully in the air and stood suspended in the air around us. I gaped at the beauty of the glimmering drops.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "You can also use your life force and energy to influence material things that don't possess a force or energy!" He exclaimed.

"It's amazing!" I breathed, at a total loss of better words.

He clapped his hands together and the droplets fell to the ground with a soft splash. "Now shall we transfer that information to you?"

My excited smile was my answer.

"Great!" Gohan exclaimed enthusiastically and walked over to the open meadow again. He sat down; cross-legged and I was sitting with her knees forward and her feet resting behind her butt to each side.

"I'll do it slowly, that way, you can watch me better." Gohan stated as he moved his hands in front of his stomach. "The first thing you have to do is make yourself completely calm. Then you listen, listen to your body till you start to feel a pull, then…" Gohan started to draw out his energy and my eyes widened and I let out a small gasp. "…you just bring it out." Gohan finished, fully drawing out the energy. It's golden glow illuminated his gi and surrounding areas.

I leaned forward on my hands to get a closer look at the energy.

"There, you see?" Gohan stated kindly.

I nodded and drew nearer to the small ball of energy with wide eyes. I was just staring at it with eyes full of wonder and awe. Gohan himself glanced down at it and his eyes softened a little.

"Cool isn't it? Uh Videl?" I was in a trance. This was the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed and _that _came out of his body, out of his soul… He let the energy slowly fade away to bring back my focus.

"Your turn." He instructed and made himself comfortable on the grass.

I glanced up at Gohan unsurely, feeling kind of insecure and not wanting to disappoint him. "Okay." I replied calmly and moved my hands in front of my stomach, the same as Gohan had done, and briefly looked over both of my hands before trying to bring out this energy Gohan had been talking about.

"Remember to listen to your body and bring it out." Gohan encouraged in a seductively soft voice.

My face twisted in concentration as my body slightly began to shake. I felt little beads of sweat lining my forehead.

"You've got to relax you muscles." He ordered. "You're never going to bring it out if you're all tensed up like that."

I looked up at him with almost pleading eyes. "I really want to fly Gohan; I've got to find a way to make this work."

"Don't worry Videl, I promise that you will." Gohan encouraged. "Here, let's try again, this time try to relax your muscles even more. You can't force it, you have to be calm."

I nodded and once again placed my hands in front of my chest. About two hours of this went on with Gohan encouraging me while I struggled to learn something _very_ new to me. Gohan suddenly lifted his eyes to the sky. "What is he doing here?"

I lost my concentration and also looked to the sky questioningly. I couldn't see anything; it baffled me that Gohan could see so well, but then again, he wasn't human… "Who's here?"

"Oh just Vegeta." Gohan explained shortly. "I'll be right back." He said absentmindedly before jumping into the air and leaving me alone in the meadow.

"Hello Vegeta." Gohan greeted in earshot. They weren't too far from where I was sitting. I clenched my teeth annoyance. How was I supposed to concentrate when them talking so loudly?

"Hm. What's this brat?" I recognised Vegeta's voice instantly. "Teaching another pathetic weakling human how to infest the air?" Vegeta spit out in his normal cocky, don't-mess-with-me manner.

"Hey who are you calling weakling!?" I retorted while rising from the ground. I wasn't even in his presence and he had the audacity to talk about me in such a disrespectful manner. I wasn't going to allow that.

Vegeta glared at me, but I met his challenge and glared back. I wasn't going to be intimidated by him; what did he call himself? The Prince of all Saiyans? Arrogant bastard; that more likely.

"That would be you of course considering that the brat before you is Saiyan and I am the Prince of all Saiyans." He bragged superiorly.

I rolled my eyes. He never converses without mentioning his elite status. "Give it a rest."

I saw his eyes spark with anger and his nostrils started to flare, but Gohan interrupted him before he could explode like the puss-filled volcano what he was. "Vegeta why are you here?" Gohan asked friendly. I admired his self control.

I stood there silent taking in the aura coming from Gohan right now… It was almost one of… protection_? _

"Waiting for you to bow down before me!" Vegeta retorted prideful, but in a joking manner, but I could detect some seriousness from his tone.

Gohan chuckled. "Beat me in a spar and I'll consider it."

"You're on half breed." Vegeta threw back, changing into a Super very quickly.

"Vegeta I was joking!" Gohan stated but soon found a fist thrown straight for his face. I lost my balance when the power of the punch reached my body, feeling almost like an electric shock, and I fell to the ground on my butt.

"I never joke about fighting!" Vegeta declared and aimed another punch at Gohan.

"So, that means that I can't?" He replied quickly and blocked the punch with his arms before moving away from me. My eyes widened at what was taking place. I was watching actually watching Gohan fight; I had never truly seen him fight before. They were moving so fast that I could barely keep up with them.

Punch, block, jab, block, punch, block, kick, block, punch, block, kick, block, knee, block, jab, block, punch… Sparks flew with every connection their fists made.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Gohan asked slightly agitated after he sent Vegeta flying backwards about fifteen feet. I noticed that Gohan was still normal, while Vegeta was in his Super form.

"Kakarot broke my gravity room." He panted and wiped some excess blood from the corner of his mouth.

Gohan heaved loudly; it was an exasperated sound. "Why are you fighting with me then?!"

Vegeta frowned. "You are the one who challenged me." He said in a tone that made it sound like Gohan should have found it obvious.

"Vegeta this is ridiculous! I don't have time to spar with you!" Gohan yelled as he dodged another high kick to the head. Vegeta chuckled and sent a huge energy blast his way. Gohan quickly turned Super Saiyan and sent the blast soaring into the atmosphere with a kick. Vegeta's smirk just grew.

Vegeta took this opportunity to phase behind Gohan and deliver a painful double-handed blow to the head that sent Gohan crashing to the ground.

"Gohan!" I called out in worry, but my words fell on deaf ears. My worry was subsided though as he immediately threw out both legs behind him straight into Vegeta's stomach.

Vegeta stumbled backwards a little bit, partly in shock and partly by Gohan's force. Gohan rose from the ground with a serious expression on his face. One that I had never seen before.

"You are starting to anger me Vegeta." He said; it sounded like a warning.

"Good." Vegeta smirked.

Gohan powered down and stood in front of Vegeta openly; in a vulnerable stance. "I have a guest and what we are doing is very rude." He claimed; shooting a quick look at me before turning back to Vegeta. "I'll give you this one, just power down." He reasoned. "My dad is out fishing." He pointed in a general direction.

Reluctantly and with a grunt, Vegeta powered down. "Fine; but this is very dishonourable." He complained. "I don't have time to waste on you anyway half breed." With that Vegeta blasted off into the sky and disappeared from sight.

Gohan sighed and walked over to me with his head bowed slightly. "Sorry about that Videl. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but are you okay?" I asked with more concern than what I actually wanted to let him see. Why was he even asking about _my _welfare?! He was the one in the fight.

Gohan smiled. "Yup, not a scratch." He responded.

I was still staring at him with slightly widened eyes. "Is something wrong Videl?" He must have noticed it.

This shook me from my thoughts. "Oh, uh, no not really... It's just that… I have never seen you fight like that before."

Gohan sighed slightly with a slight smile on his parted lips. "Yeah I know. That wasn't the half of it honestly."

"Why did Vegeta pick a fight with you anyway?" I questioned.

He chuckled. "That's just Vegeta." He answered flawlessly. "If he wasn't picking a fight, I would have been worried." He smiled at me. "Now, why don't we get back to work?" Gohan suggested as he once again took a seat on the lush grass.

I simply nodded and sat down across from him.

Another hour and a half had passed when Chichi called for lunch. Gohan got up and rubbed his stomach. "Lunch time Videl." He announced happily.

"Lead the way." I said with a smile; his mood was contagious. I hadn't realized it before, but I was hungry too. Very hungry…

Once we reached the table we all sat down. Chichi was on one of the benches dishing up some rice for me. Gohan and Goku already had theirs because they were too impatient to wait. I was sitting across from Chichi on another bench, while Gohan and his dad were oppose from one another.

"The food looks great Mom." Gohan praised as he examined all of the delicious food before them.

"Yeah, Chi!" Goku exclaimed with watery lips. "You really outdid yourself this time."

"Thank you very much for lunch Chichi." I thanked as I waited patiently for my food.

"You're welcome." Chichi stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I'm just glad Gohan is making some nice lady friends. You know…it's never too early to settle down."

Gohan started to choke next to me and his dad had to rush over and pat him on the back until he managed to swallow whatever he was eating. "Mom." He said with an embarrassed and slightly aggravated tone of voice.

I took a bite of the rice and beef balls Chi-Chi dished up for me. "Delicious! I should give this recipe to our cook." I commented after I swallowed.

Chichi's head shot up and her eyes widened as she turned to face me. "What? Your cook? Is your family in the restaurant business?"

"Oh, no… I meant the cook we have at our house." I corrected without much thought.

Chichi leaned over the table slightly. "You have your own cook? You're family must be pretty loaded. About how many rooms do you have in your house? Ten? Twenty?" She asked nosily.

"Mom…" Gohan shot her a peculiar look.

"Oh, it's alright Gohan." I assured. I tilted my head in thought. "Hmmm, that's a good question. I guess about fifty." I finally answered not thinking much of it.

However Chichi's reaction was much more dramatic. "FIFTY!? THAT'S LIKE A SMALL VILLAGE! I can hardly imagine it!"

"This is so good." I commented as she downed some more food joyfully. "You can sure cook Chi-Chi."

She leaned over to Gohan. "And you're planning to marry this girl?!" She asked excitedly. Gohan spat out a hardy helping of rice into his father's face.

"Does this mean Videl is going to become my new daughter in-law?" Goku asked innocently.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Gohan yelled with bright red cheeks.

I sent him a curious glance due to his sudden change in behaviour. Chichi just smirked as if in a way to say a "job well done". Goku just continued to eat as if nothing was out of place.

'_What was that all about? Could Gohan really like me so much? Then again, maybe Chichi is always like this. I better not read too much into it.' _

With a full stomach and new found strength I once again began to focus on my body.

"You're close…I can feel it." Gohan said as he watched me with full attention and intense eyes. I was too focussed to feel uncomfortable under his stare.

My eyes widened and a smile made its way onto my face when a small energy beam, barely a dot of glowing matter, formed between my palms.

"Ah yeah! You got it. I guess since you've been doing martial arts all your life it was a lot easier for you to tap into your power. Very good." Gohan stated proudly with his own smile upon his face.

I suddenly let the energy disappear and exhaustedly fell onto the palms of my hands. It wasn't long however before a smile and a very light tinted blush appeared on my face as I looked up to meet Gohan's face.

"So do you think I can fly now Gohan?" I questioned excitedly.

"Whoa, slow down there tiger." He said with an amused chuckle. "Didn't I mention you have to learn how to _control_ that energy first?"

The only response he received from me was a glare. The half Saiyan laughed nervously.

"Well come on Gohan, what are you still sitting there for?" I questioned angrily. "Let's learn this thing!"

Another two hours had passed and the sun was starting to move in between the blue mountains.

"Okay. It's finally time to try our first flight. Just use your energy… and be _careful_." Gohan instructed.

I extended my arms to my sides and clenched my fists in concentration. "Remember to relax you muscles Videl. I know you can do this." Gohan said encouragingly. "Feel the energy from your stomach and slowly bring it out; relax your muscles…" His voice trailed off.

The bottom of my shirt slowly began to wave in the air as did the surrounding grass.

"That's the energy now push it up." Gohan encouraged with a smile on his face.

Slowly I began to lift from the ground.

"Yah you got it! Haha, look you're floating!" Gohan cheered excited.

"Gohan I'm trying to concentrate here." I scolded, still floating but struggling to do so.

As soon as my feet hit the ground, I began to collapse. Gohan immediately rushed over and broke my fall by wrapping a pair of strong arms around her.

"Are you okay?" He asked rushed, and full of concern.

I blushed. "Yes, just a little tired that's all." That was honestly the hardest thing I had ever done!

"Well no wonder. You've been working hard on this for several hours now." Gohan replied not realizing his arms where still around me.

"Uh…Gohan…" I started; my blush deepening as I did so.

"Yes?"

"You can let me go now."

Gohan jerked back instantly realizing that he hadn't let go of me yet. A blush made its way onto his face as he apologized.

"Videl that was amazing! No one learns how to fly on their first day!" He exclaimed with joy, changing the subject very quickly.

"Is that a fact?" I asked a little smugly.

He smiled in response. "You know Videl, you really are soaking this up like a sponge and you're doing really great." Gohan complimented with complete seriousness.

"Thank you." I stated, proud of myself.

"So, are you… uh… going to stay for dinner?" Gohan asked nervously, finding a stick on the ground most intriguing.

I eyed him curiously, "Are you _asking_ me to stay for dinner?"

"Uh, I was just thinking that you might be hungry and tired from a full day of training…" He covered smoothly.

I let out a half smile. "Alright, I suppose I could stay."

"Okay then." He smiled happily.

I tiredly sat down on the grass then proceeded to lay flat on my back. "It's break time." I exclaimed.

Gohan smiled and lay down next to me, but about a foot away, making sure to have plenty of room between us. He rested one arm behind his head and the other on his stomach, just like how he was sleeping earlier, however this time his navy gi covered… _some_ of his stomach.

"It's really peaceful out here." I commented, staring at the cloud passing by up above.

"Yeah, it is. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else." Gohan responded, also staring up into the afternoon sky.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He said out of the blue and stood up and extended his arm out towards me.

"As long as we can rest there, I'm in." I replied, taking his hand briefly as he helped to lift me off the ground.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he turned back to me.

I smiled. "Yup."

"It'll be faster if we fly, so…" He smiled deviously at me and closed the distance between us before gently wrapping his arms around me.

"Let's go."

It wasn't but a few short minutes later, if even that, before Gohan once again had us on the ground at a very picturesque setting.

"Oh wow!" I exclaimed in awe.

We stood next to a lake surrounded by meadows and soft grasslands. The lake was shimmering and the grass was a vibrant green that was so colourful it almost looked unreal. The trees around the area were just as colourful, matching the grass.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Gohan said while watching my expression.

"Yeah, it's absolutely beautiful." I responded with wide eyes, taking in the absolute beauty. A smile arose on my face as I suddenly took off my boots and socks. I excitedly took off towards the water and dipped my feet in.

"Ahh, now that's what I'm talking about." I breathed while letting the cool lake water rise up my legs as I set them deeper into the lake till they were covering about three-quarters of my shins.

Gohan chuckled slightly at my actions and also took off his shoes and rolled up his gi, joining me in the cool water.

A mischievous gleam shone in his eyes. "You know what would feel even better?" He asked and I shook my head.

"THIS!" He yelled and abruptly pushed me completely into the water.

"AHH!" I screamed as I found myself sinking into the cool liquid. Thankfully I had my blue shirt on today instead of my usual white one.

"GOHAN YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR THIS!" I bellowed. I didn't have much time to say anything else though as Gohan suddenly plummeted into the water himself in cannon ball form creating a monstrous splash that almost swallowed me whole.

Quickly recovering from the tidal wave Gohan sent my way, I made my way over to Gohan and as soon as he popped up and got a quick breath of air I shoved him back under. Gohan immediately grabbed onto me and took me under with him, and thus the battle began.

Wiggling free from his hold over me, I made my way to the surface and Gohan followed not long after. This time however Gohan came up and drew in a deep breath and plunged back down below before I had a chance to retaliate.

"Great… where did he go?" I mumbled to myself as I glanced around for him under the water. Without warning I was pulled back under the watery abyss and once under Gohan decided it would be a good time to tickle me.

Letting out a laugh, and consequently my air, I playfully punched him. That made him let go of me and I once again returned to the surface of the lake for air. I had enough time to make it to the edge of the lake and climbed out before Gohan immerged from the water.

I smirked when I saw him peeking his head above water, observing that I was nowhere in sight. I frowned when he also climbed quietly out of the water. I smiled; the search was on.

One moment I could see him and the next he was gone. I peered around the tree, trying to see where he could have disappeared to.

"Boo."

"AHH!"

SMACK!

"OW!"

Gohan stumbled backward a little. "Gosh Videl, you didn't have to punch me." He said while rubbing his forehead gently.

I frowned angrily. "That is what you get for sneaking up on me!"

Gohan sighed with ease as he flopped down in the soft grass basking in the hot afternoon sun.

"I second that." I commented and laid down on the grass next to him.

About a minute of silence passed between us, while we were just enjoying the sun's warmth and the time with one another.

"Hey Gohan," I called out breaking the small silence.

"Yeah?" Gohan inquired.

"I think I know how you can pay me back."

"Oh really?" Gohan asked leaning over on his left side to face me, propping himself up on his elbow. "How's that?"

"Train me." I stated seriously while rolling on my side to face him. "I've seen you fight and you're better than I am." I informed gently.

He smiled at me. "You know I was planning on doing it anyways." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I'm not going to let you fight the Elites without being trained."

"Great." I smiled broadly.

My stomach did flip flops as that unfamiliar feeling returned to me and I blushed lightly before rolling over onto my back again and gazed at the sky. '_What is this feeling and why do I only have it around Gohan?'_

Gohan too returned to his back and looked out at the bright blue sky above.

"I'm glad you came today Videl." Gohan said.

"Me too." I replied sincerely.

We lay in the grass for about two more hours, just talking and enjoying each other's company before Gohan said it was probably time for them to get back because dinner should be ready soon.

Once again Gohan took me in his arms and flew us back to the house. When we arrived we were greeted by a smiling Chi-Chi.

"When is dinner Mom?" Gohan asked instantly after we landed.

"You sound just like your father; it should be ready in about a half hour." Chichi replied happily.

A call for dinner came and the four washed up and sat down at the table all hungry for Chichi's delicious cooking.

An array of rice, beef, chicken, vegetables, and other dishes were spread across the table and I was drooling at the mere sight of it.

"Ladies first this time boys." Chichi retorted while dishing up a bowl of rice for me and her.

"Thank you Chichi, this looks wonderful." I complimented yet again as I graciously accepted the bowl of rice.

Next the boy's got theirs and before I knew it, all the food had disappeared into the black hole the Saiyans call a stomach.

A feeling of regret filled my body after I helped Chi-Chi with the dishes. "I have to go now." I snuck a glance at the clock; Dad will be worried.

Chi-Chi gathered me into a hug. "It's okay dear." She broke free and looked me right in the eyes. "You come over whenever you like."

I smiled. "Will do."

Gohan walked me to the meadow after I greeted his family. "Thank you Gohan." I stated when we halted to a stop in the middle of the meadow.

"For what?" He asked, not fully understanding what I had meant.

"Everything. Saving my life, telling me about your past and opening up, teaching me how to fly, sharing your family with me, being my friend…everything." I stated with a blush quickly forming on my face.

"You're welcome." He replied.

I looked at Gohan with honest eyes piercing right through him. His eyes were soft, gentle and caring, yet holding a fierceness about them and the utmost honour and integrity, not to mention genuineness.

I was lost in those eyes for a moment. His eyes held so much wonder about them; eyes that held so many emotions and feelings. Mature eyes that had been through so much at such a young age; eyes that defeated the fiercest of foes and had the weight of the world casts upon its shoulders. Onyx eyes that held a sense of justice and honour, yet never seeking vengeance or self gratification... One whose eyes were stained with blood and nightmares, but still were innocent and peaceful... Yes, his eyes where the window to his soul and that was the place where I was most intrigued; the place of his heart. That place where I found myself whenever I truly gazed into his eyes.

I still stood there gazing deeply into his eyes, my lips parted ever so slightly in awe. A few moments passed between us with neither saying a word to break the meaningful lock. How I loved to gaze into those dark brown orbs, the very same eyes that captured me from so long ago.

Unfortunately someone had to break the gaze, and that someone was Gohan. However, he did not break it by looking away, but rather by speaking.

"I guess you should be on your way now, eh? I don't want you to get in trouble."

I, suddenly awoken from the trance I was in. "Huh? Oh yes, right, my Dad."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Be safe going home." Gohan stated with care.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow and I will." I replied, gaining full control of my senses.

"Bye Videl." Gohan offered in a soft, calm and quiet voice.

"Bye Gohan." I responded as I climbed into the jet copter. As I was lifting off I took one last glance at the unruly haired teenager below me as the feeling that only he could give came upon me once again.

'_I don't know why, but you make me feel like no one else ever has Son Gohan.'_ I thought as I waved in reply to Gohan, who was waving from the ground, and took off towards the place she called home…

… … … … … … … .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Hello again! I hoped you enjoyed reading chapter 20 as much I enjoyed writing it, which will be hard; this was the most fun I had writing a chappie in a while! _

_Anywaysies… You better not forget to review! _

_See you next week! :)_

Ps… Is Gohan's ringtone seriously 'I LIKE BIG BUTTS' ….. Hmmmmmmmmm


	21. Chapter 21: Training 3 0

***stares idly at laptop screen… eye twitch* ** **HeeeeEEEeeeeeEEEyyy!**

A little heads up… I was super tired while writing this… Still am! So I bet there will be a lot of errors and yeah… Stuff (Can't think of a better word hahaha!) Don't judge SCstaff! You got your work cut out for you today! ;) 

**9thZfigther – **You're reviewing again! :) Good observation about my change in writing technique! Don't worry; this is an action-packed romance! ;)

**Z-Dawg1993 – **He's so nice he just had to review twice! Hahaha! XD I am so flattered by your review! Keep on the good reading! :D

**Spongefag – **Hahahaha interesting name! ;) Thank you so much for that uplifting review! It makes my day to know that some people are so passionate about my story! :D :D

**Gohan's Girl – **Thank you so much! I am glad you liked the balance! :)

**Unwanted Half-Saiyan demon – **Hahaha, thank you! I am glad you found the humour and sweetness in the previous chapter entertaining! :D

**Thedoctorisin – **Nice name! Are you really a doctor? Hmmmmmm…. Hahaha! Greetings guy/girl from Germany!

**Pitter – **Old reader, new reviewer… Hahaha nice way of putting it! :) I am glad you liked it! Don't worry, Rey will show up soon enough!

**Android727 – **Thank you so much for the positive review! Oeh… Your name starts with an 'R' … Now I am going to wonder what it is forever! 0_0

**SCStaff – **Hahaha, when you said 'millions' I hid my face in my hands, wondering about the magnitude of mistakes I made… You evil bastard! Misleading me like that… Shame on you and the grass on your lawn! Thank you for loyally reviewing each chapter! I really enjoy reading your long and always positive (once neutral ;) ) feedback! :D

**Person345 – **Indeed it does… HOW CAN MY EMBARRASSMENT RECORD STILL BE FULL?! I EVOKED IT!

**Sirius Potter2 –** Thank you! Don't worry; your wish is granted in this chapter! :D

**Buckets full of Sunshine – **Always a pleasure to read your long, passionately positive reviews! I believe this is your longest one yet! Almost the length of an average chapter I would say ;) … Hahaha… You are welcome… I agree; there is no coming back from being Barbie…. 0.0 Hahaha; keep up the good reviewing! :D

**Janice Dowell – **Hahaha thanks for the idea! I will totally use that… It will be so interesting to write! Thanks for the suggestion! Awh, my dear, there is nothing confusing about your story! Don't let negative reviewers get you down! Your story is great! :D

**Dcp1992 – **Hahaha; I sense you really like romancey stuffies…. (I do too! Shhh… Don't tell anyone! ;) ) Hahaha; I'm glad you liked the chappie! *keep reading! :D

**Pond-centurion – **You really enjoy action, don't you! ;) Hahaha, I hope today's chapter is filling for you! Ps. If that is you in that pic; you're really cute! :D

**KY111 – **Thanks so much! :) Don't worry; Gohan will get in a lot of training (and adventures I might add) over the next two years! Hope you enjoy this one as well!

Oeh, and thank you to the few more followers and favourites and Kaosmospit and Dr. Blue22 for the PM's!

*pants* Damn… LOVING THE FEEDBACK GUYS! :D Keep it up!

***Happy reading! **

**CHAPTER 21: Training 3.0 **

"Okay, let's dance." Vegeta smirked before he smashed his fist into my face. I glared at the raven haired Saiyan before appearing right behind him with an uppercut.

"Boys stop it!" Bulma screeched with a screwdriver in her hand, swinging it around wildly as she spoke. "I will not allow you two to destroy my home again!" Her eyes met with ours; she paused at Vegeta. "I'm almost done, just be patient for once." She pointed to a sofa against the wall. "I will call you when I am finished." She waited for us to move before she turned her attention back to tweaking the gravity chambers.

Vegeta grunted as he sat down like a lost puppy on the red upholstered seat. "Nice going brat."

"You were the one who threw the first punch!" I exclaimed, gesturing with my hands outstretched from my body.

"You continued with it." He claimed irrationally. "You have to learn to control that temper of yours."

I rolled my eyes. "I will surely follow the most level-headed Saiyan in the universe's advice." I retorted sarcastically.

He didn't reply, he just folded his arms across his chest and leaned back with his head against the cool wall as he closed his eyes. A few minutes passed when I spoke again.

"Vegeta?"

"What?" He asked annoyed after a few prolonged seconds. His eyes were still closed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

I ignored that and proceeded with my question. "Would you mind training Videl this afternoon?"

That got his attention. He opened his eyes and stared at me with a confused expression and raised eyebrows. "Why can't you do it?"

"Sharpner and I are heading out to search for one of the swords. I think the Sword of Clarity would be suitable for him and I kinda promised Videl that I would train her today…" I batted my eyes at Vegeta. "Do a fellow Saiyan a favour."

"I am not going to solve your girl issues; ask your father." He retorted.

"But who better to mould an ordinary person into a powerful warrior other than you?" I asked flatteringly. "Besides, Dad would just fish for some information about or relationship or tell her embarrassing things about me."

Vegeta chuckled. "I approve of that."

"Please?" I tried again and he grunted. I suppressed a smile.

"Fine!" He said finally. "But don't expect me to be a babysitter! I will treat her like I would treat any of you."

"Thanks!" I let my smile explode onto my lips. "You're the best."

He growled. "This planet is making me soft." He said almost inaudibly to himself, but my ears picked up the words. We waited for a few more minutes before Bulma called us over.

"Well, yeah, that's it. I set the gravity simulator to 3500 times that of this planet's gravity." I walked in on Bulma and Vegeta's conversation. She greeted me with a smile and continued to stare Vegeta up and down with a look of concern. "No offence, but I think you are in over your head with this one."

"Bull." Vegeta shot back immediately. "A Saiyan's body has a high density; we won't even feel it." He turned his head towards me. "Right Half-breed?"

I nodded. "Sure." I replied half heartedly.

Vegeta walked back over to the control panel, and looked at the buttons closely. "Get out, woman." He ordered gruffly.

Bulma's brows furrowed in irritation and she gave Vegeta a hard glare, even though his back was turned to her.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a strong voice with her hands held firmly on her hips. "I don't know what sort of etiquette you've learned out in space, mister, or why it hasn't worn off throughout the years, but you do not order me around, especially _not _in _my _control room; got it?!" She crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. "I'll stay here as long as I want!"

"Well if you want your fragile female bones to be crushed by 3500 times this planet's gravity; that's fine by me." Vegeta snarled dangerously.

Bulma's eyes widened as the colour drained from her face. "Oh…well, ugh!" She stomped her foot against the floor childishly. "I'm going now!" Bulma frantically turned on her heel and walked out of the ship, not wanting to tempt fate. "Oh and by the way; I'm cooking tonight!" She made sure to close the door just before she jumped out.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "That woman." He breathed exasperatedly.

Though his expression was normal, I could see that he was inwardly impressed with Bulma's level of technical genius. This woman's intelligence was clearly far beyond the norm. Her brains and his brawn? I smiled. They completed each other.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at me. "Brace yourself, brat." I nodded and Vegeta pressed one of the buttons on the control panel. _"Gravity simulator set to: maximum." _ An automated voice went off.

Vegeta lifted his hand and stepped back, waiting for the simulator to go into action. The bright lights in the room faded into a dim red, and in an instant, a wave of immense pressure swept over me, making it feel as if an anvil was just dropped on my body, weighing me down. I sank to my knees and saw Vegeta do the same. I was not accustomed to the intense weight bearing down on me.

"Y-yeah…I think…this works…" I grit out, trying to fight back the tightening of my joints.

Vegeta gave me a curt nod, which looked like it took an alarming amount of strength for him to do. I crawled over to the control panel. It was a struggle, as with every inch I moved, it felt like all of the muscles in my body were going to tear. _I should set it to a lower level first…_

_"What… a-are you… d-d-doing?" Vegeta asked through grit teeth. _

_"L-lower-r level." I stuttered and _weakly raised my arm to the control panel and pressed the top right button. After a few seconds, the lights brightened back up and the immense pressure melted away, causing Vegeta and I to sink to the floor in a heap. However, as Vegeta lay on the floor, looking like he had just been in the toughest fight of his life, he broke out into a fit of insane laughter.

"What?"

"This is _definitely_ going to work." He answered. "Training under such ridiculously harsh conditions would push my body beyond its limits. I am going to reach unforeseen levels of strength now." He laughed again.

Vegeta struggled up to his feet, his pain not being able to overcome the joy he was feeling now. Vegeta weakly walked to the control panel of the ship and pressed the gravity button again.

_"Gravity simulator set to: maximum." __The robotic voice sang again. _

_I frowned. "Vegeta…" I started, but the extreme force of the gravity immediately made me suck the ground, feeling as if it were harder than before. "T-too much!" _

_He transformed directly into the first form of the Saiyan transformation. He seemed less strained and was actually walking about now, but still at a slow pace. _

_"Nonsense." He said in a tone with distaste. "If our bodies adjust to this level of gravity, we will be a lot stronger and a lot faster more quickly." _

_"Y-yeah, but wasn't the w-whole point of this… to train in our base forms so our o-overall strength could i-improve?" I asked. "If w-we train in our S-s-super Saiyan transformation, only __that __form's p-power will increase." _

_He threw a few theatrical punches in the air. "Stay in your base form then." He said curtly, clearly annoyed. _

_"B-but I can't even move!" _

_He shrugged. "Not my problem." _

_I growled and clenched my hands into fists. __Have it your way… _"HAAAA!" I screamed to the heavens and I was soon surrounded by a golden aura. I clenched my teeth; the transformation was actually painful in here. My hair slowly started to extend and stand up while my power level was rapidly climbing. My hair flashed between gold and black, as though it couldn't decide. With one final burst of power my hair turned bright gold while an electric aura appeared around my body. My eyes were narrowed as I looked at the full-blooded Saiyan, who looked back at me with astonishment before a grin appeared on his features.

"Well it's about time you used this power."

_ My lips turned up in a crooked smile. "You ain't seen nothing yet." _

_He raised an eyebrow when my body started to shake with power. _Finally, I gave one last scream, which I found even more deafening than the previous one. My hair was fully upright now, golden, and grew till the small of my back. My eyes had turned into an even more concentrated turquoise green. But the most noticeable change was in my power and height. I became at least 3 inches taller in reaction to increased muscle mass, and my power was worlds above what it was previously...

…

"Alright, the gravity simulator should be in working order now." Dr. Briefs said as he tinkered something on the control pad's hatch. Vegeta gave a grunt of approval before settling his eyes on the control panel. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but just be careful with it, Vegeta. Under 3500G's you'll weigh as much as 1000 tons!"

"I'm aware of this, old man." Vegeta growled impatiently.

"I know, I know." Dr. Briefs chuckled. "Just making sure you're aware." He said before turning around and leaving the room, closing the door after him.

I looked at Vegeta, watching as he observed the gravity simulator. "So, is the upgrade finished?"

Vegeta nodded. "Indeed; we'll start at 1000 times normal gravity this time." Vegeta pressed the button on the control panel. The lights turned red once more like before, and the pressure from the increased gravity bore down on the two of us. Though it was a bit of a strain, it wasn't nearly as bad as it was the first time. It was tolerable for my base form.

Vegeta turned around to face me; his arms were folded over his chest. "You know, it's been a while since we had a real spar. Of course, I doubt you would win if we were to spar _now_, considering how much the tables have turned." He boasted, a smirk spreading over his face.

I gave Vegeta a smirk of my own. "Oh, really?" I arched an eyebrow. "And why do you say the tables have turned, I am clearly more powerful than you."

He scoffed. "I wouldn't be so arrogant if I were you." He looked me up and down. "You clearly haven't been training."

"Since when do you have access to my training schedule?" I asked rhetorically. "I have been training." I smiled. "Quite vigorously actually…"

"Prove it then." Vegeta challenged, crouching down into his peculiar fighting stance.

"As you wish." I replied nonchalantly; getting into my own stance. This was just what he wanted. He and I would fight each other like sworn enemies; all gloves would be off, and no tactics would be outlawed. If either were to die as a result of the spars; it would mean they weren't worth the time in the first place. This was our best bet for getting stronger – constantly pushing each other to the edge of death.

We raised our ki to the limit of our base forms, not daring to transform just yet, and lunged at each other, clashing mid-air. Vegeta was on the offensive, throwing a flurry of punches my way while I defended, effectively blocking each blow. I immediately noticed that Vegeta was a bit faster than before, no doubt from having mostly recovered from his fight with my dad, as well as from his exercises under increasing gravity levels. However, I had recovered from many near-death experiences over the last few years as well, and considering the beatings I took during those fights, I was much stronger than before, and thus a step ahead of Vegeta while we were in our base forms, a rather huge step. I was blocking Vegeta's attacks with ease, making him furious.

Come to think of it, this was the first time Vegeta and I have actually seriously sparred since the Cell Games… I snickered. He wasn't used to it going this way, not with me as his opponent…

I phased out of sight and Vegeta looked around, trying to get a feel for my presence. He managed to pinpoint where my location was and fired ki blast at the ceiling of the room. I soon jumped to the floor and dashed towards Vegeta, but now he was the one who was disappearing. I inwardly cursed myself; that was a very obvious move. Vegeta lowered his ki to literally nothing, making me completely blind in my search for him. I was going to have to try and use my other senses to detect where Vegeta was. I tried to focus my ears in attempt to pick up the sounds of his feet. My concentration was broken, however, when I felt the man's arm wrap around my neck.

"Got you."

I growled in frustration, preparing myself to break myself out of Vegeta's tight grip, but the Prince drove his knee into my spine. Vegeta then rocked me with a brutal punch right in the back of the head, dizzying me greatly. My brows furrowed rigidly as I charged towards Vegeta and threw several punches at him. With each thrust of my arm, I could feel myself easing into the gravity level. I managed to land a devastating kick to Vegeta's jaw that sent him crashing right into the ceiling of the room, leaving a good dent in it. As Vegeta sank to the floor, I caught up to him fairly quickly and kicked him in the chest, sending him into the wall.

Vegeta hit it with a loud thud and sank in a seated position on the floor. He sprung back up to his feet, seeming to grow increasingly frustrated with the way the spar was turning out. I fixed Vegeta with a maddening grin, taking every opportunity to revel in my new superiority. Vegeta raised both of his arms and charged a lethal amount of ki to them. He released it in the form of dozens of small blasts, forcing me to either dodge or deflect them. I was too busy with the tiny blasts to notice the considerably large ki-wave heading my way. I realized its presence too late, taking the blast head on, with full force, and falling to the floor in a heap of pain.

Vegeta wasted no time in taking advantage; flipping into the air and then driving both of his knees into my stomach. Since he was lacking in strength compared to me, Vegeta was relying on the superior tactical skills that he prided himself in so much. Still in a crouched position, Vegeta jumped back and slung his arm around my ankle, springing up and using it to toss me several feet back. Vegeta zipped up to me and viciously slammed his elbow into my neck, ramming me into the wall. I let out a gurgled cough, feeling my breath dangerously tighten from the pressure of Vegeta's arm.

I weakly gasped for air before doing the only thing I figured would make sense given my predicament – I fired a ki-blast right at Vegeta's face. The blast successfully blew the prince off of me, sending him to the hard floor. Vegeta clutched at his face, looking in pain. He slowly stood back up to his feet, wiping away blood spilling from his lip and giving an approving smirk.

"Alright brat, if that's how you want to play." Vegeta remarked, raising both of his fists.

"You shouldn't have expected anything less." I responded in kind and turned to the control panel.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, a little out of breath when his hands sank back down to his sides.

"Do it." He ordered.

I frowned. "Do what?"

His face didn't give away any emotions. "Transform." I knew he meant into my third transformation, so I nodded.

I planted my feet broadly, at shoulder's width, on the heavy floor and clenched my fists next to my sides. I closed my eyes and tilted my head slightly downwards. I concentrated and searched for the power hidden deeply within me. I reached out to it and started screaming as it got released in surges from its hiding place. My body started shaking and I hunched my back as the painfully powerful strength radiated through my muscles and bones, adjusting my built. I let out a final scream as I released the final fragments of it, completing the transformation. I was careful this time not to excess to much of my power. Bulma would have my head if I destroyed this room for the second time in one hour! I smiled as the wonderfully thrilling feeling of power flowed through my veins.

I'm Gohan Son, and I'm from planet Earth. Well, I guess my roots form from the planet Vegeta, though I've never really thought of myself as a Saiyan. It doesn't matter what my DNA claims or what Vegeta calls me. Even though I can turn into a Super Saiyan, I'm still human. I remember Krillin saying once that everyone's human in their own way, no matter what planet they're from. Vegeta yelled at him for saying that. Even in this advanced transformation, I felt human.

I smirked arrogantly at the older Saiyan's baffled expression. "What's the matter?" I taunted.

Vegeta glared at me with honest frustration and hatred in his eyes. "Not a thing!" He shouted before transforming; his hair spiked up and turned gold instantly. "HAAA!" He screamed as he continued to transform. His eyes turn from black to teal, and he was indorsed in a gold aura. "I'm done playing around." He muttered darkly.

"Not so fast, city slicker!" I called out as I stopped Vegeta's upcoming attack. I noticed him gritting his as he conjures up a ki blast in his other hand. With a shout he smashed his ki induced hand into my face.

I didn't feel a thing.

"Haa!" I uttered as I slammed my right leg into Vegeta's side.

"AHHHH!" The golden haired warrior screamed in pain upon feeling a searing blow enter his ribs.

This was way too easy; I thought and demoted my body to the second Saiyan transformation.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta panted. "I'm not weak; don't pity me!"

"I'm not!" I replied feverously. "That transformation is painful to keep." I lied.

"Toughen up!" He yelled and fired a yellow beam at me. I did a complete 360 degree turn, to get momentum before I kicked the beam away from me. It exploded on the roof.

"I don't understand it!" Vegeta yelled and started to release more power. A red aura surrounded his body now. "I don't understand how a half-breed, fathered from a low-class Saiyan warrior, could unlock not just the first, or the second, but the third legendary transformation of the Super Saiyan, while I, the Prince of all Saiyans," His voice broke, "can't even manage to acquire the strength needed for the second transformation." He shot me a pained look. "Why are you stronger than I?"

He broke down and fell to the floor. He hit the red tiles with his fist until they broke. Blood started to spill from his knuckled.

"No, NO MORE!" He abruptly yelled. "I DON'T CARE!" He screamed and slammed his fist into the same spot, causing the dent in the ground to grow bigger. "I don't care about being better than you! I don't care about reaching your level of Super Saiyan! I don't care if I live!" He clenched his jaw. "I DON"T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING!" He finally yelled before being taken over by a glorious flame of gold that seemed to emit through the whole room. In an instant, no more than two seconds, his transformation was complete, resembling an explosion. His hair was longer and spiked up on his head and his eyes were much darker.

He looked at his hands in surprise; not seeming sure about what had just happened. He burst into laughter as he put two and two together.

My mouth fell open as I saw Vegeta unlock the secrets of the second transformation right in front of my eyes. He extended his arm towards me and shot an invisible wave my way that made me tumble down to the ground.

"Heh, heh, heh." He chuckled as he jumped and landed on my leg. The sheer weight of the Saiyan's body was enough to crush my leg.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled out as I heard my leg break.

Vegeta turned around and walked back a few paces with a smirk on his smug face.

"Hey, Veggie!" I shouted which caused him to look back. "Never take your eyes off your opponent! KamehameHa!" I shouted quickly as I fired a one-arm KamehameHa at him. This allowed me with a window opportunity to get away; quickly I performed a back flip and landed a few feet away from the full-blooded Saiyan. _My leg._ I thought to myself as I landed. Just even touching it hurt, I mentally groaned. I knew that I was going to have a lot of trouble fighting with a bum leg.

"So are we going to start again or what?" Vegeta inquired from where he was sitting casually on one of the steps near the door.

I nodded as I crouched down into a fighting position. I gave a sigh as I tried to fight down the pain I was in. _You have had much worse. _I reminded myself. "Let's go." I said as I prepared to attack.

"Make the first move." Vegeta dared with a smile, staring intently at my leg he had just broken.

I smirked. "As you wish." I said before jumping into the air and landing a roundhouse kick on my adversary. "Haaa!" I charged after Vegeta and released a volley of punches into his face. With a shout I launched my knee into his chest only to gasp upon seeing that I was caught.

"What?" Vegeta inquires as he noticed my shocked expression. "Surprised?" He taunted as he twisted and snapped my right leg, the one that wasn't already broken.

"AAHHH!" I shouted in agony as I felt and heard the sick crunching and snapping noises of my leg as Vegeta continued to mercilessly rearrange my right leg. He laughed when he completed the deed and started to walk away from me. Will he never learn? His arrogance will be his downfall.

"Ka me." Vegeta snapped his head back to see me limping toward him. My right arm was extended to my foe, and it was slowly swelling with energy. "Ha me" The energy increased in mass at those words. "HA!" I shouted as I released it into his face.

As the dust settled my face became one of shock and surprise as I saw him still standing, but to my pleasure I saw that my attack did indeed do some notable damage, but unfortunately not enough to classify him as being defeated.

Vegeta gave a laugh. "Wow kid that actually hurt a good deal." He replied as he inspected the done damage.

Fatigue started to catch up with me. Having fought in my third super Saiyan transformation earlier had worn me out some. And now because of my stupidity of wasting so much energy I found myself nearing empty. The excruciating pain wasn't helping at all either. My hair turned black and lost its spikiness. I tried to stand on both feet. _My legs, they're both broken. I can't run or do anything._

"Well boy, if you won't attack then I will!" Vegeta yelled as he started to charge at me.

Turning back to the approaching Vegeta, I gave a cold glare. "Alright it's just you and me." I said confidently. "I hope that you're ready to lose." Taking a familiar stance, I felt my energy swell up. "HAAA!" My hair stood up on end and turned gold. My onyx eyes went teal and an electric gold aura took place around my body. I ignored the screaming pain in my legs and charged at my opponent. He did the same.

The two of us charge each other. Punch for punch one could think that we were equals. As I teleported behind him I felt a fist slam into my back. "Ahhh!" I yelled out before disappearing and reappearing with a ki blast ready for Vegeta.

Our fight caused shockwaves to appear each time our attacks collided. "It's been fun kid!" Vegeta yelled as he appeared above my head with a red ki wave in progress. "Ha!" I slid back and with the words KamehameHa, launched off a blue energy wave.

My eyes widened as I saw his blast went through my Kamehame-wave.

"What? An afterimage?" He shouted out as I felt a knee slam into my head. Turning around he grabbed me, leaving it impossible for me to escape.

I screamed out in pain as I felt myself getting crushed.

"That was real sneaky kid! I didn't expect you of all people to pull such an underhanded move!" Vegeta shouted as he continued to apply pain. He laughed in a maniacal manner as he focussed on my agonised expression. He grabbed my head and slammed me into the floor below.

"Let's turn it up a notch, shall we?" I suggested as I got shakily up to my feet. "It's getting painfully easy to roam around in here."

"Go ahead." Vegeta gave his permission.

The increased pressure made the fight a rough affair – I was fighting with an alarming level of brutality. Vegeta seemed pleased with my renewed vigour, but at the same time I could see that he was flustered as well. I was glad to see that the new level of gravity was putting strain on his body. He wasn't used to the second transformation, therefore he couldn't access all its abilities and he wasn't angry enough for them to come to him as instincts. He was piling up a large amount of injuries in this fight now, at such an extent which made him revert back to his original state.

"What the…?" He breathed out of breath, clearly exhausted.

I smiled and landed a particularly nasty kick to Vegeta's ribs, making the full-blooded Saiyan unnervingly sink to the floor rather than flying back. An agonising pain shot through my broken bone as well, but the adrenaline flowing through my body softened the pain I was feeling.

Vegeta let out a strained gasp, clutching at his abdomen as he rolled around on the floor. I smiled, this fight seemed over. I started circling in on the wounded prince like a vulture. Vegeta slowly stood back up to his feet, though his movements were alarmingly rigid. I punched him hard across the face, sending him flying across the wide room.

Vegeta crashed into the wall hard, spasming before he sank to the floor. He didn't get any more than a few seconds to catch his breath, however, as I rocketed straight towards him and ruthlessly drove my elbow right into his stomach. Vegeta let out an unearthly scream, falling to his knees on the floor while clutching at his stomach with both arms.

I took an alarmed step back when I saw the excessive amount of blood Vegeta spat out as he grovelled. His breathing was ragged, sounding more like hoarse gurgling sounds. _Dammit,_ I cursed, _I took it too far!_

I stood there, waiting for Vegeta to get back up as he always had after experiencing a painful blow. Nothing could keep Vegeta down, right? However, he fell flat on the red floor, landing on his chin. His eyes were fiercely shut, and he was spitting up even more blood.

"Crap!" I yelled as I rushed towards the control panel. I turned the gravity simulator back down to normal levels, sighing as I felt the pressure drift away from me. I ran back towards Vegeta, eyeing him with concern.

"Are you alright, Vegeta?" I asked. I wanted to shake him when he stayed silent, but was worried that I would do more damage to him internally. "Vegeta?" I tried again, more worry lined my words. He answered with the sound of another gurgled cough. It was quite obvious that Vegeta was suffering internal bleeding, which could potentially be dangerous.

Wasting no time, I gingerly lifted Vegeta up, carrying his weight on my shoulders as best as I could. I dragged Vegeta out of the Gravity Room and towards the compound, doing my best to block out the loud gasps Vegeta was letting out. The prince was teetering on the edge of consciousness, so I had to arrive soon.

I kicked the front door hard, but it won't budge. A voice soon came in from the speaker. "Who's this?" I recognized it as Bulma's.

"Open up, Bulma!" I urgently shouted.

Seconds later, Bulma swung the door open. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Vegeta slung over my shoulder, coughing hoarsely. There was a growing puddle of blood staining the floor below me.

"Oh my goodness, what happened here?" Bulma asked, covering her mouth in disgust when she saw Vegeta cough up more blood.

"I think he's bleeding internally." I bleakly replied. "Do you have any senzu beans with you?"

"No." Bulma replied worriedly, turning around in the direction of the infirmary. "Crap, we have to get him medical attention immediately."

I nodded and walked after Bulma as quickly as my body would allow. I dragged Vegeta upstairs, not caring that some of his blood was spilling onto my own skin. When we reached the emergency room, I hurriedly placed Vegeta on the bed. He appeared to already be unconscious. Bulma glanced at the Saiyan, shaking her head.

"Geez, Gohan, what did you do to him?"

"Does it matter?" I growled. "Things got a little out of hand; just help him!"

Bulma's eye twitched, but she turned her attention back to Vegeta. As she went about setting up his bed and the proper medical equipment, I left the room, folding my arms over my chest and leaning back against the wall. I am letting this transformation get to him far too much for my liking. I had very nearly killed Vegeta in trying to show him that I were the hardened warrior I was during the Cell Games, and it was completely unacceptable. I need to find a way to suppress my aggressive Saiyan side more.

Once Bulma had properly set up the CPR equipment and IV cords, I snuck in again and glanced at Vegeta. Even in his unconscious state, he still looked like he was fighting. To my relief, he seemed to be breathing again, though his breaths were ragged and harsh. He was gripping tightly at the cord of his breathing mask, though he didn't seem to be tugging it. Bulma rested her palm on his clenched jaw; it seemed to relax him. The diamond on her simple yet elegant wedding ring glistened in the fluorescent light.

I smiled; I knew that was just for show, to let the world know that Bulma Briefs was taken. They weren't actually married, but I believe that they would someday…

Bulma gently grabbed his arm and pulled it away from the cord. He flinched, but otherwise didn't react to her, instead panting heavily. His forehead was soaked; sweat spilling onto his tightly squeezed eyes.

"Vegeta, are you alright?" Bulma asked, her voice growing nervous. Vegeta's breathing was becoming more restless, as he tossed and turned in his bed. Bulma grabbed Vegeta tightly, trying to put him under control. "Vegeta, calm down!" I felt so guilty for doing this to him.

"I'll get Dende." I suggested.

Bulma shot me an angered look. "Why haven't you yet?!"

I waved my hands defensively in front of my chest as I started to back out of the room. Each step hurt like hell. "I'm going." I disappeared from sight and immediately arrived on the lookout. Sharpner let out a girly squeal as I appeared next to him.

"What the hell?" He asked my walking frame. I was immediately on the search for Dende. "You have to stop doing that!" He continued babbling. "At least develop a catch-phrase that would announce your unexpected arrival… Something like 'heads-up or Sharpner my king, beware.." He pondered. "Take your pick."

Piccolo backhanded Sharpner on the back of his head, making him double over, clutching the sore spot. "Stop talking." He ordered and turned to me. "Dende's in the garden."

"Don't tell me what to do freak." Sharpner exclaimed toughly as he rubbed his head, earning him another Piccolo slap.

I smiled at their bickering. "Thanks."

"Vegeta did quite a number on you." He observed, staring at my quaking legs.

"You should see _him_." I replied rather smugly. I peered around the wall of Dende's chamber. "Dende?" I called the teenage Namekian.

He smiled when he saw me. "Gohan, what a surprise…" He started but his eyes widened when his eyes fell on my ruffled appearance. He rushed over to me and placed his hands gently onto my legs before I could protest. I was healed in a matter of seconds and felt stronger afterwards.

"You Saiyans." Dende said disapprovingly. "You always take things to far."

I shrugged. "But it gets results…" My voice trailed off. "Speaking of; Vegeta is pretty banged up too."

He sighed and shot me a peculiar look. "Thank you." I replied sincerely and extended my hands towards him, exerting some energy to send him to capsule corp. As soon as he was gone, I walked back over to Piccolo and Sharpner.

"Are you guys making some progress?" I asked chirpily as I sat down next to Piccolo in a lotus position.

Piccolo grunted. "It would have been easier to teach a rock about ki." He growled angrily.

Sharpner pointed an accusing finger at the Namek. "It is not my fault your green Avatar skills for teaching is underdeveloped!"

"Call me a green Avatar one more time…" Piccolo dared, warning alarming in his gruff tone of voice.

I saw Sharpner's mouth starting to move to form words, but I interrupted, because I knew that Piccolo meant business.

"- Don't worry mister Piccolo, I'll take him off your back." I smiled at my first mentor and help Sharpner to his feet. "We have a quest to complete."

"Humph." Piccolo retorted. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Sharpner said.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Sharpner turned to me with a whimpering lower lip. "Gohan, he's being mean to me." He whined.

I patted him on the back. "So tell me, what did Piccolo teach you about ki-control?"

He seemed to ponder over his words. "He showed me what it was and," A proud broad smile formed on his lips, ", I actually made a fire with my hands…" His eyes grew big with excitement and he gestured with his hands outstretched from his body. "And no matches or a lighter were needed!"

I returned the smile, feeling infected by his. "Good progress." I whistled, seriously impressed. He managed to handle minimal ki-control in a matter of hours. "Practice it whenever you can." I advised.

He nodded. "Where are we going?"

I smiled deviously. "Come."

(Sharpner's POV)

I shielded my eyes as a sudden burst of light overwhelmed me. I opened my eyes slightly to adjust to the brightness of the place. My mouth fell open. This was the most beautiful place I have ever seen.

The grass was greener than the brightest emerald. The sky was majestic blue, with a slight purple tint to it. The trees rose out of the ground and went on for miles in the flawless sky. Flowers decorated the area with a rainbow smile of colours and I could hear a waterfall guzzling in the distance. This is like nothing I have ever seen before.

My mouth fell open as I perceived the breathtakingly beautiful surroundings. I went to sit on my haunches and ran my fingers through the delicate emerald green grass. It actually looked edible, but I suppressed the urge to go down on all fours and devour the sweet-looking plant.

The soft texture of the grass caressed my hands as I looked up at the brilliant lavender-coloured skyline with awe. Beautiful midnight-blue mountain-series' also decorated the beautiful valley.

Getting distracted by the softness of the grass, I fell down on my stomach and rubbed my face against it, caressing my features. I let out a deep breath. _This is nice, softer than silk..._

I heard footsteps near my vicinity and reluctantly opened my eyes. I noticed a set of brown sandals near my face. Without pulling my head up, my eyes travelled upwards from the sandals, trying to see the owner of the skinny feet.

A long purple robe fell down to the person's ankles, but I couldn't see his face from my current view, the sun was blocking it.

"Hey sir." I heard Gohan greeted as I started to get to my feet.

"Good day Gohan." The attractive voice exclaimed. "It's good to see you again." I gaped at his perfect features; his nose was straight, in perfect symmetrical harmony with his oval-shaped face. He had a strong yet soft jaw line and cheekbones. His eyes were the most beautiful and interesting colour combination of brown and blue I have ever witnessed in my life. The dominant colour was blue, but random specs of brown lined around the pupil and iris. They had a certain depth to it, a depth so deep that I couldn't even begin to comprehend it. Long, thick silver hair flowed down his shoulders to the small of his back; very slick.

He chucked as he saw my eyes travel up and down his body. "Do you see something you like, boy?" He asked in a musical voice; a voice that sounded like the churning of soft church bells. I simply nodded with a slight blush on my cheeks; embarrassed that he caught me staring.

I scratched the back of my head shyly as I stared at the ground in shame. "Yeah, you are a very attractive male, but sorry, I don't swing that way." I covered quite nicely.

He chuckled and planted an arm on my shoulder. "Who is this charming young man, my boy?" He directed to Gohan. He shot me a quick look. "He looks like a human."

Gohan chuckled. "This is Sharpner sir; one of my friends from Earth." He introduced.

The bearded man nodded at the explanation. "I suspect you have brought him here for training?"

"Not exactly…" His voice trailed off and he bit his lip. "You see, I want to train Sharpner for the war and for him to be strong enough to actually participate in it, he will be needing one of the seven legendary swords." I noticed him clenching his fists next to his sides. "I will not allow him into the war without a weapon."

Bearded guy nodded in thought. "Under the circumstances it is required I suppose."

Gohan's head fell slightly; he seemed sad. "Yes, we do not have the numbers on our side."

"I understand that." He said, equally as melancholy. "What sword do you have in mind for him?"

"Sword of Clarity." Gohan answered without hesitation.

"I see." He turned around and started to walk at a slow but steady pace on a stoned path. "That peculiar sword lies in the Caves of Deceit."

Gohan chuckled. "How ironic."

The guy tilted his head and smiled. "Indeed; the ancient Kai's had a peculiar sense of humour."

Gohan returned the smile. "So how exactly does one get into these caves?" He inquired.

He stopped walking and I noticed we were in a large arena-like field. He looked lovingly down at Gohan. "Do you remember this?" He asked, gesturing with his hands outstretched from him.

Gohan smiled broadly. "Of course." He said, seeming deep in thought. "This is where it all began…" He shook his head, as if trying to get rid of a certain memory. "The caves?" He repeated his original question curtly.

"Oh yes!" He remembered. "It is rather easy to reach, but there is a catch…" His voice trailed off mysteriously.

"Which is?" Gohan fished.

"Only one person is allowed in it per visit."

Gohan frowned deeply; creating etches and creased in his normally smooth-as-a-baby's-bottom forehead. "Meaning that I can't accompany Sharpner?" He asked unsurely.

"I'm afraid not." He turned to me, his interesting set of eyes sparkling with excitement. "Are you ready for your first solo quest son?" He directed to me.

I ignored his question and turned to Gohan instead. "You're not coming with me?" I asked weakly.

Gohan smiled. "Not this time." He placed his hand encouragingly on my shoulder. "I am sure you can handle this one on your own buddy."

"But can't you go in and get the sword and just give it to me when you get back out."

He chuckled. "It doesn't work that way Sharp… The sword attaches itself to the person who releases it from its resting place." He informed. "If I get it for you, you wouldn't be able to harness its powers."

I cursed internally. "I guess it's time to put your training to the test."

He smiled. "That's the spirit." He shifted his view to the bearded guy. "Sir, will you do the honours?"

"Of course." He replied and made a few gestures with his hands. A circular void formed in front of me and I felt slightly intimidated by the continuous spirals it made.

"I have to go in there?" I gulped. All alone…

He nodded. "But don't worry; you won't come across something stronger than you." He said chirpily, making me feel slightly better. "But expect the unexpected… Nothing is what it seems in there."

I nodded without looking at him and stayed freeze in front of the void.

"In you go." Gohan urged and pushed me in. It felt as if I was falling for an eternity before I finally hit the ground. I landed on my side, but surprisingly felt no pain. I slowly got to my feet to perceive my surroundings.

It was very dark…

Trees seemed to be dressed in shadows and they towered above my head greatly. Their branches were like arms, swaying in the coming and going wind, sometimes it looked as if the tree's lower branches could swing down as if wanting to grab me They were also bare, so it must probably be Autumn in here.

The close proximity of the trees started to make me feel claustrophobic. The air was also very chilly and slight shivers escaped to my flesh on irregular intervals. The only sound was the crunch of the dried leaves beneath my feet. The absent sounds of other living creatures were spooky and it left me to wonder why there weren't any other animals in the forest.

I started to walk.

It was as black as coal outside; the canopy of the trees made it even darker the deeper I stepped into the woods. No light penetrated through, not even from the stars or the moon. They were deemed useless by the thick close-knit branches.

The quiet suddenly disappeared and I was surrounded by noises that I wouldn't even have noticed during the day, but by night seem to be magnified by the thousands. Croaking and chirping frogs, deep ones and the kinds that made that whirring whizzing sound that got louder and then stops leaving a sudden silence. Chirping crickets, many different kinds, from all sides seemed to be closing in. I heard them everywhere I turned. I think I even heard a howling somewhere in the distance.

What could that be: a wolf, a coyote, what is out here in the deep dark forest? The heat grew more relived here. I thought at night here in the forest would be cooler than during the day but the difference was not so much more. At least 15 degrees. The trees proved to serve as a blanket for my body.

As in some cartoon, the silhouettes of branches reached towards me with emaciated arms and fingers like beings at once terrified and furious. And as the light vanished, like a blind person,

I became hyper sensitive to sounds; sounds far different than the cheery chirping I was used to hearing in meadows or park. Less hopeful bird song as in mourning; the tentative creak of a lost cricket's lament, and far off - but perhaps not all that far off - a hollow intermittent drumming sound almost like a coded warning.

I stopped. My breathing sounded loud in my ears.

Moss dripped from the sickly dark tree in front of me like decayed flesh. Deep shadows seemed to ooze, move and threaten of their own volition. Every branch held the promise of something dark, gray and slavering for blood. Even the wildlife held its breath, seemingly sharing my fear. Every tree in this thickly forested, misty and lightless glade seemed to hide some ghastly secret or ghoul. Even the wind in the boughs sounded thin, sickly and fearful.

Despite my mind's disposition, I walked further.

Gnarled hands twisted out from the shadows to reach me. Wails, whispers and moans of the dead floated on the breeze. My heart hammered in my chest. I stumbled onwards. The smell of burning flesh had me doubling over in convulsions. The full moon caught my face; bathing it in an eerie, silvery light. The souls of people who weren't there screamed drawn-out screams around me. Screams of the insane.

All the voices died down and made way for one peculiar voice to speak. A little blond girl manifested in front of me. Her ash blond hair was bind in two playful braids but I noticed that her whole body, including her pretty pink princess dress, were covered with dirt. Earthworms wiggled in her hair as well. It was a disturbing sight to witness.

Where have I seen her before?

She turned her head to the side and it made a loud cracking sound. Some dry sand fell out from her ears as well. I refrained myself from vomiting.

She didn't say anything. She stayed silent and lifted her arm, pointing her index finger to something behind me. Feeling slightly threatened by her presence I started to take a few steps backwards, not talking my eyes off her though.

Suddenly there were no solid earth for my feet to walk on and I collapsed into something that appeared to be a shallow hole. I placed both my palms beside me, planning to use them as leverage to pull myself back up, but I froze when my right palm connected with something uneven and smooth.

I slowly looked down and uttered an involuntary scream as an eyeless skull stared back at me. I noticed that the skeleton wore the same dress as the little blond girl. I jumped out of the hole and stared back into it from above. A teddy bear and a tiny Superman shirt seemed to keep her company in the grave. My eyes widened.

_Penny… _

I started to run through the woods; desperately trying to get away from _her_. I jumped over the bushes and dived under low hanging branches. I kept running until I tripped over a root. I fell on the ground. "Damn." I whispered.

"Sharpie?" She called, clearly searching for me.

I softly crept further. Not making any sound. I found an open place and hid under a bush. Just when I felt as if I were safe, someone grabbed me on the back of my shirt.

I yelped and turned around. Penny was there grinning at me. "Hi there."

"You are not real." I said convincingly, but my trembling voice ruined my delivery.

"I can see you, brother." Penny said as she tapped me on the shoulder.

I pushed the girl away. It was a rather hard task; she was strong for a little girl! "Close your eyes then." I snapped.

Her mouth twisted in amusement. "What? Can't handle it?"

I turned to her, not showing that I was fazed. "I can. You are not real!" I held. "Go back to where you came from." I ordered.

Her face twisted into an expression of hatred. It was an odd sight on a young child. "You mean back to the grave you helped put me in?"

My eyes widened and a breath got stuck in my throat. "I… I d-didn't." I stuttered. "Dad did."

"You seemed to be willing enough to help." She challenged.

"I…" I swallowed my words, seeing no reason why I had to explain myself to her. She clearly wasn't my sister. My sister was sweet and innocent _not _narcissistic and evil! Besides, bearded dude warned me to be on my guard. "I am going to put you back in that grave if you don't leave now!" I threatened powerfully.

"That's not very nice Sharpner." Her voice sounded deeper, almost demon-like. "I'm helping you and now you're threatening me." She said as she stepped back a bit.

"How are you helping me?!" I snapped.

Her image shifted into the form I recognised as my biological father. I shook my head bitterly. No! He is nothing of me!

"By not becoming me…" He answered my question with a snicker. He looked down at himself and shrugged happily. "Oops."

"I hate you." The words flowed over my mouth without me ordering them to do so.

He shrugged and grinned. "I never said I was nice." He said as he stepped closer to me. I stepped back and bumped into something. He stood behind me now somehow and grabbed me. I started to yell but he put his hand over my mouth.

"Sssstt. Don't speak boy." I struggled as he got closer and grabbed a rope that hung from one of the braches. I widened my eyes. What was he going to do with that?

He turned to me as he spoke. "All right. You know the game. Try not to get hit." A maniacal laugh escaped his throat and made me cringe. I felt like a vulnerable little kid again.

He started with the first few blows and I dodged them with some trouble and tried to stay on my feet. My ankle felt twisted and it was weighing me down physically. I got hit by a punch and growled. This threw me out of balance and another one of his fists hit its target. Three more punches made it to me and I fell to the ground. Knowing that he wouldn't stop, I jumped up and deflected a few punches, sending it back to his body and causing him to hit himself. Ha!

"No deflecting, brat!" He yelled at me and slapped me through my face. I pulled a face and dodged the other fists coming at me. A few hours later, I fell to the ground with a sigh. I leaned against the wall and wiped some sweat off my face.

He smirked. "Tired?" He taunted.

I answered with a death stare and watched him as he got closer.

I dodged a punch _and_ returned one. I was not the hell going to stay on the defence forever. Offence time baby! I kicked him in the side and watched the man fall to the ground. After this, I was the one who was kicked to the ground by him. I got up from the ground and smirked

The man suddenly reached out and grabbed me by my hair. "Sparring time." He announced and effortlessly threw me into the air. I kicked him back against a tree midair.

I snickered when he attacked me with punches and kicks. "This is too easy." I said yawning as I punched him in the stomach. The man cursed and put his hands on his stomach.

He attacked me again and kicked me in the stomach. I, however, was able to sneak my hands in front of my stomach to stop the kick. He growled and kicked me again, only to have his other leg grabbed…

(Videl's POV)

"Oh come on. You wanted to be treated like a guy, so act like it." Vegeta sneered. I frowned at him and slowly got up. I was visibly exhausted. My body was drenched in sweat and I was panting like a wounded animal. But nevertheless, I got in a fighting stance; the one Gohan taught me. It was a bit shaky though; that last punch was still vibrating through my bones. It was an unpleasant feeling. Vegeta's eyes ran over my ruffled appearance. Without looking down, by just following his gaze, I knew that he stared at the several rips he had created in the blue uniform Bulma had given me; it got torn in strategic places to put it lightly…

I felt how my cheeks started to burn. "Are you going to stare at me all day?" I asked annoyed when he didn't react. Vegeta smirked and also got in a stance.

"So?" He asked with a teasing raised eyebrow. "I thought you were eager to get on with it…"

I growled and clenched my fists into tight balls; his arrogance angered me on a level that I couldn't describe. It didn't take me long to attack him. I gave a yell and tried to punch him in his smug face. I yelped as Vegeta blocked the attack with his rock-hard arm and grabbed me by the wrist. He pulled me closer and kneed me in her stomach. My eyes widened and my mouth hung open as all the oxygen escaped my lungs rapidly.

I groaned in agony and sank down to my knees. My vision was decorated with black spots and I was left on the floor to gape for oxygen like a pathetic guppy.

"Don't get on your knees in front of me, little girl. It can give me wrong ideas." Vegeta teased as he stepped back.

"You are such a pig!" I exclaimed angrily. "I hate you!" I yelled and fell back on my hands. I used my hands as support as I threw her my up so I could swipe Vegeta's legs from under him. He seemed to have anticipated my move somehow and chuckled as he allowed himself to be swept away by my attack. He caught his body with one hand and pushed himself up, quickly grabbing my hand in his as he pulled me closer to him.

"Good." He breathed; his meaty smelling breath reached my nostrils. "Use that hate to fuel your attacks." He twisted my wrist and I started to scream as he slowly broke the bone. He let go and my remaining hand immediately flew to the injured, trying to sooth it.

He started to walk away and waved a dismissal my way. "That's all; come back when you actually know how to fight."

"I can fight!" I screamed at his retreating frame; tears unwillingly pooled up in my eyes.

"You_ are _progressing." Goku mentioned kindly as he appeared next to me. Gohan glanced sideways. His jaw was clenched and a frown was embedded on his forehead; I noticed his hands were balled into fists. He seemed angry.

"Yes. You are." Gohan answered thoughtfully. His expression seemed to soften as he looked down at me.

"No I am not." I claimed bitterly and clenched my teeth as another surge of pain flowed through my arm. "You heard what he said."

Gohan frowned. "He is very hard on you." He continued as he looked up into a certain direction. "That was over kill Vegeta." Gohan said disappointedly. I looked into the direction he did and saw Vegeta hanging around casually outside; chomping down a monstrous sandwich.

"You are the one who asked me to train her." He defended. "I have my methods." He looked down at me with distaste. "It toughens her up." He answered with a shrug. "The Namek gave the same treatment to you and look how you turned out." Vegeta eyed the half-Saiyan in front of him. "The whimpering baby who cried out with every hit was moulded into a full-grown Super Saiyan."

"She's not a Saiyan." Gohan argued.

"Exactly, therefore I need to train harder to become as strong as you guys." I snapped, angry that Gohan spoke for me. I have a mouth.

Vegeta scoffed. "You will _never_ be on our level of strength."

"Vegeta, be nice." Goku scolded.

He rolled his eyes. "That's not my style." He retorted. He stared at Gohan.

"Brat, are you coming or what?" He asked as he turned around.

"Give me a sec." Gohan said restrained and sank down next to me. He looked me over and took my broken wrist into his cool soothing hands. "He sure did a number on you." He commented displeased. I yelped as he set my bone back into its intended position.

He looked up to his father. "My dad will take you over to Dende, right Dad?"

"Sure thing." Goku replied without hesitation.

Gohan quickly planted a peck on my cheek when his father was looking into another direction. "Don't worry." He said as he helped me up. "I will mess Vegeta up for you." He winked.

I smiled. "Give him a hardy kick in the balls from me."

He chuckled and threw me a thumbs-up. "You can count on it!"

(Sharpner's POV)

I dodged a punch and tried to return one. The man caught the punch and smirked. He pushed my fist back, eliciting a growl from me. I swerved to the left to avoid getting kicked by him again. I tried to get free but he was still holding me in a tight grip. I yelled and summoned enough strength to push him again from me. I dived away to make some space between me and him. I grinned at him who was following me. I motioned for him to come at me.

"Come on! I'm ready to fight!" I yelled enthusiastically; starting to enjoy this since I had the upper hand.

He didn't need more encouragement. He started to attack me immediately. I accepted the challenge and blocked the first few punches. I dived under one punch and elbowed him away. I whirled around and, while blocking one punch, kicked him in the stomach. He seemed to be standing strong this round though.

I was caught off guard by another punch. It was strong enough to launch me through the air. I landed between the shrubs. I received another unexpected punch and was forced back, but I retaliated and he was sent into the dirt behind him.

I quickly jumped up and got into the fighting stance Piccolo taught me; I found it was easier to maintain than the one Gohan forced upon me. I was attacked from every possible side. I blocked the most attacks but was caught by a few. After getting hit a few times I was launched through the air.

I landed on the ground and shook my head. "Damn. This is great." I muttered with a small smirk.

I jumped up when a punch was launched my way. I looked up and blocked a punch and returned another one. He was punched away and I sent a quick kick to his stomach. I smirked and turned around again; a punch landed in his stomach. I growled and clutched my stomach with my hands. _How can he recover so quickly?_

I swatted a kick away and punched the attacker to the ground. I sighed and looked around; waiting for him to appear from another angle, but he didn't. At least not for a few seconds...

"Why won't you just die?!" I yelled; frustrated tears spilled over my eyes.

"Because you won't." He answered.

I growled and clenched my fist. My reaction was instant. It was as if I didn't have control over my body or actions for that specific moment, allowing my anger to fuel my movements. My mind couldn't follow the movement but I felt my iron hard fist plough through into his stomach. There was an explosion of wet- and redness on my arm as it pulled out of his body when he was flying through the air. For a moment, my world was a confusing wrench of stars and mud as I saw him shooting backwards, my stomach reeling from the blow and the sensation of uncontrolled flight.

He hit the cliff with a sickening thud and dropped like a stone to lie in a crumpled heap, battered and broken. It took a few seconds for the shock to subside from his face and for him to realise what had happened.

His son kicked his ass.

A quick mental assessment told me that he was done for. The impact of my fist had crippled his organs and he had suffered crucial internal haemorrhaging. Bitterly, he laughed to himself, seeming unsurprised when he coughed up blood.

I stared down at my rebel fists. It was awe-inspiring and if I were truly honest with myself, a little frightening. After all the many years in training as a martial artist, after all the time I had taken to push myself to be the best; to be like Hercule. It was achieved.

Morning dawned bright over the mountains, bathing the bushes and trees in a filter of yellowing light, in complete comparison on what it was just a few moments ago. Sunlight. The warmth of the sun on my skin. I have never really focused on that warmth. I have always taken it for granted, I guess. The soft breeze lightly touching my skin.

He finally dropped to the ground, while clutching his stomach in agony. I drank in the sight. With each pained breath from his mouth, I grew stronger. I picked a rock up from and threw it at him, laughing when he convulsed as it hit him on his gaping stomach hole. I felt giddy. I had the power to cause pain to the most prominent evil being from my past.

I relished in the thought.

I frowned when my surroundings started to twirl into a blur. My hands fled to my head when an excruciating pain appeared out of nowhere in my skull, paralyzing me completely. I suppressed a yell.

I lifted to my hand to my head, wincing slightly. My head was throbbing painfully, and I touched my temple gently. I breathed in slowly and heavily, taking in the scene. My body suddenly felt so heavy, like chainmail, and unresponsive. I couldn't move... I didn't want to move. My knees went weak... I was falling, falling and I couldn't stop. I hit something hard, but couldn't feel it; I only heard the sound of my body meeting the ground. I curled up into a tight ball on the ground on which I collapsed, the world blurring into a flicker of dim lights and strange, moving colours. My eyelids went heavy, and then, there was nothing. Silent darkness without thought or imagining, it was as if the world no longer existed...

.. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_What is happening to poor Sharpie?! Is his mind being taken over or is he simply being whisked away to another part of the Caves of Deceit? Or maybe both! O_0 … One never knows with me behind the keyboard! ;) _

_Anywaysies, I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. It was a lot more physical and *punch punch kick ahhhhhhh* than the last chappie, but I think it was good progress to start with the training. _

_*Spoiler (read on own risk) – Rey will be featuring in the next chapter! So I hope you are excited to see what is happening with him on the dark realm… How do you think he has changed? Come on; he has to have changed! Years in the dark realm would have quite an effect on one's personality… _

_Oh, well… Let me know what you think in the reviews! I adore hearing from each and every one of you! The more the merrier, right? ;) _

_Ugh, I'm babbling! Really haven't had much sleep lately and a tired me is a talkative me… I'm actually always talkative, but that is besides the point.. Omw; I'll shut up before I embarrass myself! (Person345 seems out to get me in a shameful position, and I'm not going to let you! Hahahah!) _

_Quick question…. Have you ever reached that level of tiredness where you are just soooooo tired that you start to get energy and you act like a drunken person and just laugh at everything you see… "Oh, look a leaf…" *bursts into laughter* But somehow you are still tired and your brain feels dead? I really don't want to be alone on this! _

_Check for the next update in 7-15 days!_

Stay safe and don't do drugs! Unless you really really really really need to; I won't judge… I'm not studying law.. Wait, no! I'm such a horrible role model! Eat lollipops instead! Okay? Promise? *creepy stare* GREAT! :D 

_Ugh… I'm going to bed now… -_-_

Bye! 

_Ps. Llamas are my favourite animal and one of my dreams is to open a farm with them and yeah… Just let them spit on my guests… Hmmm… It sounded cooler in my head… _

_Okay, really now… BYE! _


	22. Chapter 22: Night at the Hospital

**Howdy people from all over the globe! How's it hanging? :D **

**Bahahaha, I am not as pooped out as I was when I posted the previous chapter, haha, so I will not plague you with more incisive babbling! (lol, but glad to know I am not alone… Other people experience the drunken tiredness too! XD_ **

**A big welcome to all the new subscribers and I bequeath the tastiest of cookies to my epic reviewers! **

**Gomih, requiemcross, Person345, SCstaff, pond-centurion, dcp1992, Janice Dowell, Sirius Potter2, Ky111, Gohandominates (glad to see your face again! :D) and kaosmoshpit! **

**Gomih: Such a creative review! I take off my hat for you! :D Don't you worry my sweet character, I have not forgotten about you… ! Gomih is currently on a shhhh nobody knows about little mission thingy… Everything will be explained in full details in the next chappie! ;) **

**Person345: GAH! I guess I will just have to see you in the fanfiction high-court again! I hope you have a good lawyer! **

**SCStaff: Hahahahaha, lot's of corrections for the previous chapter… But I did warn you, didn't I? 'Nuff said…. Damn; nothing is worse than a Gibbs slap! Hahahaha 'CONvinced' nice wordplay! XD You and your mental judging! Have you no shame?! **

**Pond-centurion: Really liked the excitement in your review! :D I actually felt it vibrate through my bones as I read it! *aftershock* **

**Janice Dowell: Aren't you just a little vixen full of ideas? ;) Looks like I am going to have to start paying you! :D**

**Oeh, and I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I have put up cover photos for each of my stories! :D *yay me* **

**ENJOY! **

**CHAPTER 22: Night at the Hospital**

"You don't want to know." Videl answered as she lay restlessly in her uncomfortable looking hospital bed. "Damn, I'll be dead before the war begins."

"Don't worry. We still have sensu beans and a very capable healer." I answered amused. "They'll bring you back up to speed. But your body will grow stronger if it heals all by its self the first time." I declared as-a-matter-of-factly.

Videl gave a small smile and nodded. She trusted me. "I didn't defeat that _Saiyan._" She spoke in a distasteful voice about Vegeta. "But I was trying." She gathered some fabric of the sheets in her delicate fists. "Believe me I tried." She smiled up at me. "Vegeta decided I had to be trained in agility and stamina too. That's why we did all these little 'dodge' games in between fights."

I smiled. "I'm glad Vegeta is giving you the full treatment."

She frowned softly as she stared at her fists absentmindedly. "About that…" Her voice trailed off. "Why did you ask Vegeta to train me in the first place?"

"I had to accompany Sharpner to the Realm; he isn't exactly allowed to go in there alone, you know being a mortal and all and besides, I promised you training and I always keep my promises." I replied flawlessly.

Her frown deepened. "Don't lie to me." She scolded softly. "I know you would have rather asked your dad; he would have been gentler with me."

"I thought you didn't want the gentle treatment." I reminded.

"Yeah." She admitted. "But you _always_ want to provide me with the safest options, despite my will…" Her violet eyes met with mine. "I'm sure your sister wouldn't have minded to beat the crap out of me."

I smiled. "That's true…" I gave in. "Vegeta is the darkest person I know, and I thought if you trained with someone who had a similar aura than that of the elites, you might build a complete resistance to their attacks…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked offended. "If I knew, I would have been much more cooperative with Vegeta!"

I shrugged. "I thought you would be mad."

"I am mad _now_."

I smiled. "You can't stay mad at this face forever."

"Wanna bet?" She challenged.

"Yeah…" I replied and swiftly locked my lips with hers. She seemed startled for a moment but had no problem with returning the gesture. I pulled away after a couple of seconds. "Still mad?"

She smiled. "Damn you." She breathed.

I smiled victoriously and placed my hand on top of hers. I gave it a quick squeeze. "I'm already late for class." I declared grimly. "See you after school." I said as a farewell and planted a soft kiss on her velvety palm.

"See you…" She greeted when I was already halfway out of the door.

I made sure the coast was clear and flew back over to the school in my normal form, feeling too lazy to transform. I flew high up in the air to avoid any speculative gazes; I would look like a bird or a mere plane to the human eye from this levitation.

I was about a kilometre from the school when my hero senses started to tingle.

"H-HELP!" Someone called in a panic-stricken voice.

I smiled and slowly shook my head; there it is. I slowly started my descent and rushed over to the ground when I noticed that there was no one in sight.

I walked toward the sound of the voice and peered around a tree; feeling the sound vibration emit from this area. I looked up when I heard whimpering.

"Erasa?" I asked unsurely as I stared up at the blond haired girl.

She looked around feverously. "Who's there?" She called.

I walked a few steps forward, getting into her view. Her lips broadened into a wide smile as her sparkling eyes fell upon my image.

"Gohan!" She called happily. "I have never been so glad to see you."

I chuckled in amusement. "I'm sure you haven't." I commented playfully as I placed my hands on my hips. I struck a pose. "Don't you fear, Gohan is here!"

She laughed. "Nice mister Superhero." She joked. "Now help me get down from this tree!"

"How did you get stuck up here?" I asked.

"Don't ask." She answered.

I smiled. "Now I am really curious…"

She chuckled. "I'll tell you when you get me down." She compromised.

"Fair enough…" I took another few steps backwards and extended my arms out in front of my body. I planted my feet at shoulder's width and braced myself. "Fall backwards, I've got you." I said and her eyes widened.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Fall backwards." I repeated.

"Are you crazy?!" She yelled. "I am going to crush you."

"Please…" I replied arrogantly. "Besides you're not fat."

A slight blush tickled her cheeks. "Thank you Gohan, I know, but…" Her voice trailed off. "Won't gravity make me heavier?"

"Erasa just jump!" I ordered sternly.

"Okay!" Erasa said enthusiastically. She fell backwards, and I caught her effortlessly in my arms.

"Oh, thank you! THANK YOU!" Erasa said, with exaggerated happiness. "You're so brave!"

"Just doing my civic duty—hey!"

Erasa squirmed around, trying to kiss her hero, me. Have you ever tried to keep your balance, while carrying someone who is squirming around? It's not so easy. I juggled Erasa in my arms for a bit, before almost dropping her. She screamed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"_Don't drop me!_" Erasa said.

I rolled my eyes. She was literally a few inches from the ground!

"Then stop moving!" I said, slowly lowering her down to the ground. I wrapped my arms around Erasa's waist as I lowered her more, almost like we were slow-dancing. As soon as her pink ballet-pump covered feet touched down on the ground, I let go of my classmate.

"You're safe now." I said as I let go.

Erasa thrust her head forward and placed her lips on mine. It was such an abrupt move that I didn't have time to react. As she moved her lips against mine, three words went through my head: "What", "No!" and "Oh...".

_She's much better at this than Videl is..._ I thought, closing my eyes in pleasure. Then my eyes snapped open. _Videl! Oh no!_

I pulled back. "Erasa, I..."

"That was amazing," Erasa said, a little surprised at how good the kiss was. "Thanks."

"Anytime." I replied, my cheeks burning. "Augh! I mean, I can _save_ you anytime! Not kiss you because I...I..."

"You have a girlfriend…" Erasa finished. It sounded more like a challenge though.

"What girlfriend?" I asked. Videl and I hadn't really defined the relationship or anything yet.

"That's more like it!" Erasa said, clapping her hands together in front of her and trying to look sweet. "So we'll go out tomorrow?"

"NO!" I said. "I have to go!" I started running at full speed back to the school.

"Gohan, wait!" Erasa called after me, but I ignored her. I pretty much ignored her the entire day. But she tried on numerous occasions to inch into my company, but I kindly excused myself every time.

Which is why, during lunch, I stumbled into the cafeteria like a zombie.

"Hi, Gohan!" Erasa said cheerfully. "It's a _WONDERFUL DAY_, isn't it?"

The word bounced around in my head.

_Wonderful. _

_Wonderful. _

_Wonderful. _

_Wonderful. _

_Wonderful…_

The only thing that I thought was wonderful was the kiss with Erasa and—oh no. Oh no. Not that. Change the subject, quick!

"Where...where is Sharpener?" I asked, sounding _way _too interested in the blond jock's whereabouts than any normal person was supposed to.

"He left to do something stupid." Erasa replied while rolling her eyes. "But guess what?" She winked at me and edged her hand closer to mine. "I have a new _BOYFRIEND!_ He's super cute, and he—"

_Boyfriend… _

_Boyfriend… _

_Boyfriend… _

_BOYFRIEND?! _

My legs gave way, and I fell into my seat. "Oh no. Oh no, Oh no…" I said repeatedly, an image of an angry Videl manifesting in my mind.

Now, Erasa wasn't the dumbest girl ever, her average was quite a number above what one would expect a popular kid's to be, to be honest, it was just under mine for that matter, but she was daft… The daftest person I am sure I will ever know. She was still able to tell that something was seriously wrong with me; not that I was hiding it, but still…

"Gohey?" She asked worriedly, her big blue eyes bigger than usual. "What's wrong?"

I just stared out in front of me, dully. I wasn't sure whether to cry or yell or what. It felt like someone turned off my brain.

"Hmmm." Erasa hummed. "You just visited Videl in the hospital this morning, right?" She didn't wait for a confirmation from me. "Did something bad happen to her?"

"No." I replied instantly. "She's...she's...she'll be fine in a few days." I stuttered.

"Then what's wrong?" Erasa fished.

"Nothing." I answered curtly.

"You can't fool me, Gohey." Erasa cooed. "Something's up. You're acting super weird."

"I'm...I'm fine." I replied while looking at my intertwined fingers. "It's just...Videl...no, no." My eyes widened momentarily and I shut my mouth; I almost told her the truth. My blank expression turned into a frown. Would that be such a bad thing?

"No, _what?_"

"Never mind."

Erasa rolled her eyes. _This _conversation was going nowhere fast.

"Look, I know that Videl is a hard friend to have; believe me I know…" Erasa said, her eyes shooting a peculiar look of understanding at me. "But it's normal for relationships to be a little bumpy. And knowing Videl, I'd be surprised if she hadn't got really pissed at you over nothing yet."

I chuckled. "I guess you're right."

"Yay!" She squealed and clapped her hands together in delight. "So when are you going to pick me up tonight?"

I frowned. "Pick you up for what?"

She giggled and punched my shoulder playfully. "For our FIRST DATE silly."

_First date… _

_First date… _

_First date…_

_AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! How on earth am I going to get out of this one?! _

"Yeah, sure." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "I'll be at your house…" I slammed my fist on the table, making it crack. Erasa's eyes widened. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THE FEMALE SPECIES TO HAVE REIGN OVER ME!" I shouted, earning me a lot of stares from the other students.

"Gohan, calm down." Erasa tried to reason. "Where are you going?"

"Out." I replied curtly.

"But we still have five classes…" I droned her voice out of my mind and walked the short distance to the park before I turned super and became one with the sky.

I flew back to the hospital disguised as the Gold Fighter. I entered the building just to leave it literally two minutes later. Honestly, it was easier for me to leave the hospital than it was to stay there with Videl, seeing as she was in one of her moods; one of her Videl moods. One of the: "_I'm grumpy and no matter what you say, you're wrong_" moods.

Okay, so I didn't really leave the hospital room. Videl kicked me out for being obscure and stupid.

Seeing no reason to go back to school… Erasa being there was my biggest reason for staying away, I teleported to Magisterial's realm. Sharpner has been in the Realm of Deceit for way to long and I was starting to get worried.

"Sir?" I located Magisterial in his study.

"Yes my boy?" He looked up from the book he was reading and stared interestedly at me.

"Have you received any news about Sharpner?" I asked, my tone drenched with worry.

He smiled. "Your friend is still fine Gohan." He said in a calming tone. "I haven't detected any disturbance in that realm, so you have nothing to worry about."

I still wasn't sure.

"You are welcome to stay and wait here for him to complete his mission." He invited.

"Thank you sir." I thanked. "I will wait from him." I declared and headed outside; searching for Draco. He wouldn't mind keeping me company for a few hours.

(Sharpner's POV)

The ground was cool and firm on my face. A light breeze caressed my body, and something tickled my nose. I opened my eyes but immediately closed them after being assaulted by sunlight. My head ached fiercely; every breath sent a throbbing pain that originated from the back of my skull. Reflexively, I tightened my hands into fists, only for a jolt of pain to shoot up my left arm. I paused and tried to relax my body, which I realized also ached deeply. The greatest pain was in my chest, and the pain prevented me from taking deep breaths, though with every short intake of breath my nose was assaulted by a strong metallic scent: the scent of blood.

I forced myself to open my eyes once more, blinking a few times to clear my vision, and examined my surroundings. It took my muddled mind a while to process, but soon I noticed that I was lying on a bed of swaying turquoise grass; the scenery tugged at my memory, but my mind provided me with no further information. I pushed myself up, being careful to use my good hand, into a sitting position in order to get a better view of my surroundings and was immediately overcome by the urge to expel the contents of my stomach. After several long moments of short gasps for breath, each causing a sharp pain in my chest, I sat up again and looked around. I was sitting on a very small island and was surrounded by turquoise water. The scene was very familiar, and I knew I'd seen the surreal flora before. I was very dizzy, and I tried to remember why the place was familiar.

My eyes grew wide. The picturesque image before me blurred into a completely other scenery; one that wasn't as lush.

I was scared.

_'Oh, my aching head...Where am I? What is this place?'_ I had just awoken after my horrible head splitting headache. I was in the weirdest place. _'This definitely doesn't look like home._' I started walking around as my head slowly returned to normal. _'Weird._..' I thought. Weird was an understatement! I walked around on what appeared to be a very dry wasteland. All around me I could see tiny cracks in the reddish-brown ground. There were trees here, or at least I thought they were trees.

I sat down on a big rock and stared at my surroundings. The so called trees were very strange, they swayed, but there was no wind. It was almost as if they were made of rubber or something, and they didn't have a single leaf. Their colour was also a bit...off, gray, white, and black. The sky was red with gray clouds looming about.

I widened my eyes, trying to see better through the lingering dust-clouds. No such luck however. 'This _place is dead, there is not a single living thing out here...I don't see anything!_' I was beginning to panic.

I was all alone.

…

I had been walking around for what I thought were hours. The scenery still hadn't changed. Then out of nowhere a ki-blast came hurtling my way. I uttered a rather embarrassing girly scream and tackled the ground. For the first time this afternoon I was glad that I was alone; everyone would have teased me non-stop after this stunt! The blast scraped over my head and I closed my eyes, actually pressing my face into the dry ground. I lifted it only after I was certain that it was safe; now searching for its origin.

I felt a subtle vibration in the air around me and ducked just in time to avoid losing my head. It was a blade, two feet long, which nearly decapitated me. "Where did that come from?!" I exclaimed aloud as I jumped back. I thanked the Piccolo for the training he put me through; I was faster, more alert than ever and my reflexes were better than ever! Then I realised that the blade was attached to the tree I just landed next to.

This tree was different than the others. It was much, much bigger and also had a lot more branches than the others. Hesitantly, I walked forward to get a better look at something that had caught my eye. There seemed to be an opening in the tree near the ground. I walked forward out of pure curiosity and with the hope that this would be my way out.

"Please, please, please be my way out!" I begged and crossed my fingers.

Then without warning the elastic tree shot out hundreds of blades from its branches. It looked like a black tree with shining silver leaves. I would have considered it beautiful if it hadn't tried to kill me.

I dodged the blades, one still managed to scrape through my side, but at least it was a flesh wound. I put enough distance between me and the tree, not wanting to be taken off guard again_. 'I'm not getting anywhere like this!'_ I saw the opening at the base of the tree widen as the tree got more ferocious. I tried to reach it, but had to avoid being killed, so I backed off again.

The opening was now very large; about the size of a door. _'I can't even get past a stupid tree! How am I going to get past a freaking army?!_ As my thoughts raced through my mind my heart began to beat faster. "AAAARRRGGHH!" I unleashed a ferocious battle cry and charged towards the opening.

The tree attacked and I dodged. Then I hit the tree with my fist and was so shocked I thought my eyes were going to fall out. Immediately after that I felt foolish. The black tree had turned pure white as the blades receded back into its branches. The opening was now at its widest and the tree looked calm.

I stared down pleasingly at my fists. "Good job boys." I complemented. I am just too strong for my own good.

Angry that I didn't throw a punch at the overgrowth sooner, I couldn't even form a scowl because of the feeling I got from looking at the sight before me.

Stupid plant!

The sparkling white tree made me feel strangely calm. Slowly I walked forward and finally through the opening in the tree.

A strange sensation came over my body. I felt warm and fuzzy! 'Wow, I feel like...like...I feel great! It's like I'm being re-energized.' Everything around me was a bright white and then I was asleep...

I opened my eyes. The last thing I remembered was the weird white tree, but now I was staring at a green-metal ceiling. I sat up, looked around and realised I was in some medical facility. The entire room, the walls, floor and the ceiling, was fitted with metal plating. There was strange equipment stored next to the walls. I recognised one of the machines as an oxygen generator.

At first I was a little confused. Then I remembered why I had seen a white tree. I remembered the splitting headache and that weird place I had just escaped from.

The desolated wasteland shifted to the scene of what seemed to be an abandoned hospital.

Yippy… Hospitals are always fun…

In a vain attempt to defy fate I shut my eyes as closed as they could become. When I opened them the hospital imagery was still in front of me. I sighed; it was worth a try.

I observed my surroundings.

Broken windows.

Cracked walls.

Lights damaged beyond repair.

The only way I was able to see anything beyond two feet in front of me was by the faint trickle of moonlight through the shattered glass.

I feel a chilly, spine-tingling aura in the air with the first step I take into the corridor. Something in the corner caught my eye. A flash of moonlight fell strategically onto it, making it clearly lit and easy to see.

Blood…

A long trickling trail of crimson-red from here to one of the other rooms... It looked fresh.

I sighed and closed my eyes, blindly leading my feet towards the bloodied door as I channelled my inner horror movie character.

The blood gathered together in an almost round pool of blood on the cold, institutionally tiled floor; its owner nowhere to be seen. I looked up. The room was very cramped and dominated by a bed covered with dust. The bed was somewhat lumpy with padding and sheets that were trying to mask the thick plastic covering over the mattress. The sheets were in sterile while accompanied by a pale blue blanket. A spider web decorated bedside table, comfortable chair and one more dining type chair accompanied it next to the wall; decorated in colours designed to be restful but come off as akin to a decorators choices for a funeral home. The decorators of this room probably tried desperately to make it look like someone's bedroom but it was seriously lacking personality.

A shriek escaped my lungs as my eyes connected with an unsuspected ghostly figure. He was wearing a long awful light green hospital gown and his feet were bare. His hair and eyes were brown and his face seemed sunken into his skull.

"Are you alright man?" The strange man asked in a soft, yet clear voice.

"Pfft…" I tried to shake it off. "Of course never been better." I claimed as I nervously swung my hands like swings next to my sides. "I just didn't suspect you there."

He chuckled. "You followed the trail of blood?" He guessed and I nodded. "Don't tell me you were expecting a bunny parade?"

I frowned. "That would have been nice, but I was thinking more in the line of a corpse…"

He grinned. "Fair enough…" He retorted and tilted his head as he looked me over. "I'm Luka." He introduced.

I extended my hand for a shake but retracted it after he rejected the notion. "Nice to meet you Luka." I pointed my thumb to my chest. "The name is Sharpner."

He nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't exactly know where '_here'_ is…" I stated. "But I am on a quest for a sword."

"What makes you think it is in here?" He queried.

I shrugged. "My friend sent me."

He nodded at my answer. "I'll assist you on your quest." He suggested. "I have nothing better to do."

"I guess four eyes are better than two…" I replied hesitantly, not really enthusiastic about his company.

I made sure not to step in any of the blood as I exited the room. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach as I heard Luka's bare feet smoosh against the floor as he followed me suit. I knew nothing about this guy; as far as I knew he could be the reason for the bloodied floor… I shook my head. _Sharpner, don't go there… _

My new sidekick ambled some distance behind me, as leisurely as a tourist on a sightseeing walk. I get the distinct feeling that he is missing the urgency of this particular situation.

I turned to the first door in the hallway I have seen after we left that cursed room. I wiggled the doorknob with my hand but it didn't budge.

"I don't think we should go in there." Luka remarked.

I shot him a pointed glance and stepped away from the door only to propel forward again. My foot had a man to man talk with the door and it was busted before Luka could protest further.

"Oops." I retorted remorselessly with a shrug.

Aaaand to no one's surprise, the room looked exactly the same as the others we have seen so far. I was starting to think that somebody is doing this for a reason; or maybe it is some sort of sick game that someone was running for their own amusement.

I walked over to the desk and start jiggling the drawers, as I had been doing since time immemorial, or at least for the past hour or so. After bit of a struggle, it opened. I had two guessed to what I was going to find in here… If you guessed: 'more dust and more papers' you get a gold star! I rolled my eyes. Haven't these people ever heard about filling a cabinet?

There was nothing out of the ordinary, except for the unsettling high occurrence of the words: '_deceased' _and '_terminated' _stamped across the top of each form in bright red letters.

"Let's move on." I said disgruntled.

Luka walked along a little unsteadily. This time I was the one following him. After a while he gave up and leaned heavily against the wall.

"I-I'm sorry…" He stuttered weakly. "I need to rest."

"Again?" I asked sharply. "We can't keep stopping like this!"

"Sorry…" He pushed himself off the wall, wobbling a bit on his feet.

I sighed and sat down on the floor. To be honest, I could do with some rest too. "It's fine." I soothed and his expression turned relieved. "We can sit for a little while."

With his back still leaned against the wall, he slid down on it until he was sitting next to me. "Thanks." He breathed heavily and I frowned. How can he be so tired so fast? We have only been at this for about two hours, but he is acting like we have been walking for days.

I rested my head against the wall as well. The cold was quite soothing for it. I closed my eyes; that blood trail was still on my mind and needless to say, it was not making me feel good about this place. As soon as I find that sword, I am out of here!

"It's been a long time since I have met someone as nice as you, Sharpner." Luka's sudden sentence erupted in the silence.

I turned to face him and chills rushed through my body. "How long have you been here?" I dared.

He chewed his lip. "Too long." He muttered. He pushed himself from the ground with a grateful smile on his lips.

"You okay now?"

He nodded. "I can keep going."

I also rose from the ground. "That is good to hear." I replied. "Come on, don't fall behind." I urged. He nodded. We kept walking in the seemingly endless hallway. It just kept going and going, like a certain brand of electric rabbit. And it sure didn't help that everything looked the damn same no matter what.

Luka sighed. "Are you even sure that the sword you are looking for is even here?"

I ignored him; not wanting any part in his negativity. Finally we found a door that was a little different than the others. Luckily, for us, it was unlocked.

This must be the janitor's closet, I realised. At least there were more shelves and no bed here, that's new. Random items were stack haphazardly on top of each other and everything was in a dusted disarray.

There were also old bottles of medicine way past their expiration date, a few boxes of gloves and face masks and an assortment of unidentifiable objects I didn't even want to begin to know about.

I look around the room and see a box marked 'private' on top of the colossal cabinet.

I tried to reach for it and growled. I cursed the side of my family that doomed me with recessive shortness genes a thousand times over. The last thing I wanted to do was puts around trying to find a chair to stand on for extra length.

"Can I help you reach?" Luka offered.

"I'll swallow my pride, sure." I replied and stepped away from the cabinet. Luka walked over and effortlessly inspected one of the higher levels. He reached up and grabbed something, dusting it off with his gown before he gave it to me.

I examined the key closely, trying to search for signature marks that might betray what kind of lock it opens.

"We should check every door." I exclaimed enthusiastically.

"That would take forever."

I shook my head and pointed to the key. "This key is very unique." I gestured to the misshaped teeth. "It obviously fits into a specific door. Checking should be tedious, not long."

"I don't know…" His voice trailed off.

"The problem is that there are a lot of doors." I levelled with him. "So maybe we need to check them all out; at least the ones on the ground level."

"For all we know that is a skeleton key."

"I highly doubt it." I stayed positive. "Let's go." I urged. "This hall is weirding me out."

Sure enough, after finding a different hall to check, the key didn't fit in any of the locks. I stopped and took a good look of Luka. He seemed uncomfortable.

"Luka, are you okay?"

"Hm?" He sounded distracted. "Yeah, I'm fine… Let's just get this over with." I wasn't convinced.

"Okay, we'll start from the bottom floor to the top; left to right…" I strategized. About an hour of two later we've managed to try the key in enough doors to narrow things down considerably.

"Just one door left, back to the bloodied hallway." I announced.

We passed the blood-filled room on our way to the last locked door. "So the blood trail starts here, right?" I observed as we walked past the sight. "So whoever it was must've come from somewhere else and got attacked here." I concluded.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

I rolled my eyes. "You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm." I retorted. "I was just making sure we were on the same page, is all…"

I halted in front of the closed door next to the bloodied one. I reached for the doorknob when Luka interrupted me.

"Hey, what if it is just some spare key to someone's car or something?"

I pouted. "… _Now_ you bring that up?"

He shrugged. "I just thought about it."

I sighed. "We made it this far…" My voice trailed off as I pushed the key into the hole. "Hey it fits!" I exclaimed happily with a broad smile. "Now we don't have to go to the other floors." I turned to Luka. "Let's enter back-to-back."

He frowned. "Uh, why?"

"I've seen enough horror movies to know where the jump scares are." I answered. "Plus, we don't know if there's anyone else here we might have missed; this way nothing can sneak up on us!"

We finally enter the room.

"Maybe we should go back and forget this." Luka suggested.

I shot him a look of disbelief. "No way! We have made it this far…" I look around. This is unsettling, to say the least. More than all the other creepy hospital wings put together.

"What the hell kinda hospital room is this?" I nearly shouted.

Once again, Luka looked odd. "Do you want to wait outside?"

"It's fine." I reassured.

"If you're sure…"

I walked over to the desk and try to open it. It was stuck. I grabbed one of the IV-hooks from the corner and started unceremoniously whacking the dressed with it.

"Open… Open…. OPEN!"

"At least try the battle cry: 'By the power of the Grey Skull." Luka suggested.

I shot him a peculiar look. "What?"

"Just try it."

"Ugh fine!" I exclaimed. "By the power of the Grey skull!" I yelled and on that last word the desk drawer made a weird crashing noise. I reached down and yanked it open. I flick through the papers and my blood ran cold.

"Luka?"

"Yeah?"

"These are about you…"

His face held no emotions whatsoever. "Yes."

"Luka MacGyver. Date of birth, 16 February 1862… Date of death, 2 October 1871." I read out loud and looked up at Luka with petrified eyes. "Y-You're dead?"

He took a deep breath and stared off into the distance, as if to gather up his thoughts.

"This hospital has always been strange…" He started. "It didn't seem to have a high rate on fixing people." A grimace appeared on his face. "And that's it. I bled out."

There was a tight knot in my chest, even with Luka describing everything like it had happened from a distance.

"T-the blood down the hall…" My voice trailed off.

He nodded. "Mine."

I continued to scurry the drawer for any other clues about the sword's whereabouts; desperately trying to avoid the fact that I was standing a few feet away from an actual ghost, and he was certainly no Casper.

Under a particularly high mould of dust I found something yellow. Another key…

"This better open something." I said as I looked around the room for any possible locks. I saw a small glass case next to the bed and moved over to it.

"Isn't that what keys do, Smartypants?" Luka teased.

I chuckled. "Just stating the obvious."

I pried one of the glass doors open, placed my foot on one of the lower shelves, reached for one above my head, stepped up on one shelf and repeated the process until I was finally where I wanted to be.

I used the key to unlock the door but felt disdained when the cabinets were all empty.

"Looking for this?" I spun around and saw a brilliant glowing sword in the palm of ghost Luka.

I stepped down. "W-where did you find that?" I stuttered, mesmerized by the shiny weapon.

He smiled devilishly. "I've had it the entire time."

I frowned. "What?"

"I am guardian of the Sword of Clarity." He declared. "And I must say, I think you are an appropriate wielder for this weapon." He extended it towards me and I gratefully took it.

This is it…

I curled my fingers gently around the crystal sword and picked it up with ease. I was surprised to see how tall the sword was, about half my height! The sword's blade was a sleek white crystal with a strange yet intriguing metallic blue shine to it. The hilt of this beauty was an odd grey color, but it perfectly complemented the appearance of the weapon. Carvings of strange symbols I didn't understand were engraved in the sword's hilt.

I ran my fingers over the sleek blade.

I curled both my hands tighter around the slick hilt of the sword and made graceful slices in the air. The sword sliced effortlessly in my hold and started glowing when I rested it on the ground; my arms tired from holding it. It was pretty heavy!

I stared at it with amazement as it changed from color: blue, pink, vermillion, until it paused with a violet shine. I felt a strange feeling rush through my body and was surprised to sense my ki emitting from the sword.

My mouth fell opened. We seriously just traded out our abilities and powers!

I did a little happy-dance with the sword in my arms. The feeling was so overwhelming… I can't describe it!

Now how do I get back? I wondered and I suddenly felt that nasty feeling that goes with teleportation over galaxies fill my body. Oh yeah, he reads minds…

(Gohan's POV)

"Look who decided to stink up this part of the sacred realm."

I smiled down at the little dragon. "Always a pleasure to see you too Draco..."

He returned the smile. "So what are you doing here?" He paused. "Not that I don't want you here, it's just that you don't visit often." He sounded a little bitter.

"Waiting for Sharpner." I gestured to the nearby portal. "He's probably going to be out any second."

He sniffed. "And here I thought you were here to hang with your best buddy from the other side…"

I threw my arm around his shoulder and noogied his bald head. "Who said I wasn't?"

He smiled. "Real smooth." He complimented.

I returned the gesture and leaned back on the grass. "Thanks."

He lay down next to me. "So how is life on earth treating you?"

I chewed over my words. "Pretty good." I answered. "But sometimes I miss all the action and the power I had over here." I admitted. A small smile formed on my lips. "Every day was an adventure."

"What do you mean 'power you had over here'?" He quoted my previous words. "Aren't you as strong now than you were then?" He kicked me softly in the side. "Don't you dare tell me you gave up with your training?"

I chuckled. "Fighting is in my blood Draco-ula." I told. "I will never stop training."

He propped himself up on his chubby elbow and frowned at me. "Then what is the problem?"

"I don't know…" I admitted. "I just can't seem to master any of the skills I learnt up here."

"You teleported over here, so I assume you're still pretty good at instantaneous movement."

"Yeah… But not as good as I was at it when I was eleven." I moaned. "And I still can't get the grasp on ki-control and mind manipulation… I can barely read minds anymore."

He sighed sympathetically. "At least you still have your Super Saiyan ju-ju magic powers."

I pouted. "Not exactly…" My voice trailed off. "The third transformation is very tiresome for me to handle and I can't access my fourth transformation at all."

"It's a sign." He stated.

I frowned and turned my head over to him. His expression didn't reveal any emotions. "A sign of what?"

"That you should come back."

I smiled. "Nice try."

He shrugged. "I'm just saying; we're just a little suicide away."

I chuckled. "Suicide isn't the answer, remember?"

"Except when someone asks: '_what is it called when someone kills himself'_… Then 'suicide' _is _the answer." He replied wittily.

I laughed. "Yeah, that's the only exception." I agreed.

"On a more serious note…" He started again after a few moments of silence. "Magisterial told me that your powers were buried because your other counterpart from the future has been using it to survive." A grimace formed on his face. "Greedily I might add."

I smiled at his expression. "Yeah, but he needs it more than I do."

"When is he planning on giving it back?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea to be honest." I answered. "I have only communicated with him once, three years ago, and he told me that he would return them to me when I am in a dire situation."

"AKA fighting off the elites?"

I nodded. "Probably."

"You are a real conversation killer." He retorted out of nowhere.

I chuckled. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know… Your life on earth." He decided after a few prolonged seconds. "I once saw you hanging out with this black-haired chick…" He started, provoking a topic.

I smiled. "Spying on me?" I guessed.

He snickered. "Among other things…"

"I don't even want to know…"

He nodded. "Believe me, you do not…" He agreed. "So, this girl." He scrutinized my expression. "She something special?"

"Yeah…" I replied dreamily.

He clapped his hands together. "You'll have to give me a lot more than that." He urged.

I chuckled. "Fine…" My voice trailed off. "Her name is Videl Satan." I sighed happily. "I like her so much. She is strong and independent. She is an amazing fighter. Since I started training her she has gotten so strong. She still wants to beat me one day." I chuckled. "I never really showed her how strong I really am so I will just let her think that she might be able to beat me. She has been trying to convince me into entering competitions but I have no interest in winning competitions. I know I will win." I babbled shamelessly.

"Satan?" He repeated. "As in related to the buffoon who stole your credit for saving the world?"

I whistled. "Wow, you remembered." I was surprised that he could recall something I have mentioned nearly half a decade ago. "Yes, she is his daughter." I confirmed.

His mouth fell open. "I'm not judging or anything, but what is wrong with you?!"

I frowned. "She isn't her father." I made clear.

"The apple doesn't rot far from the tree…."

I chuckled. "Really, she's different."

He grunted. "I don't approve…" He shot me a peculiar stare. "Have you made a move yet?"

I laughed. "If by 'move'," I made inverted commas with my fingers, "you mean 'kiss', then yes."

"Kiss?" He repeated in a confused tone. "Like when you put your lips on a woman's lips?"

"Uh, yes…" My voice trailed off. "You put your mouths firmly together.

He seemed even more confused. "You mean, where you sometimes use your tongues and stuff…" He peeked up at me. "That sort of kiss?"

I pouted. "Well, there are kisses like that too."

"Soooooo…" He started again. "The kind of kiss where you build the bridge to love with your dangling strings of spit?"

I frowned. "I don't know about 'the bridge to love' part, that's a bit wordy for me, but yes, that is a kiss."

He nodded. "Fascinating…" He breathed.

"Draco, you seriously don't know what a kiss is?" I asked.

He shrugged. "My species have other ways to project love." He stated.

I frowned, now really curious. "Like how?" I fished, intrigued.

"Well…." He seemed to be deciding on the right wording. "We only kiss with the meaning to procreate."

A disgusted expression rested on my face. "Nice…" I replied sarcastically. "May you never breed..."

He frowned. "That is not a really kind thing to say."

"I'm just kidding Drac."

He rolled his eyes. "I know." He looked me over. "You probably kiss a lot."

A blush formed on my cheeks. "I won't say a lot… But yeah… This other girl just kissed me out of the blue this morning!" I exclaimed.

"How terrible for you."

I nodded. "It is terrible!" I yelled passionately. "This girl is my friend and Videl's best friend!" I sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Why are you kissing the other girl while you had this perfectly kissable Videl?"

"Ugh." I grunted. "The other girl kissed _me. _And now she thinks we are married or something!"

"And you don't like her?"

"I do… But not in _that _way."

He nodded. "Ah, I see… You friend zoned her…"

"What? Uh, yes, no… I don't know!" I buried my face in my arms. "I don't know what to do…"

He rolled his eyes. "Just come clean… It's as simple as that."

"But that would break her heart!"

"Tough." He replied gruffly. "She was the one kissing her friend's boyfriend. She had it coming from the start."

"But she doesn't know about Videl and me." I told. "She thinks Videl is going out with the Golden Fighter."

He frowned. "Who the heck is the Golden Fighter?"

"It's my Superhero identity." I answered. "She doesn't know that I am in fact him… She thinks we are two separate persons."

He just shook my head at me. "Remind me to never become an Earthling." He retorted. "Too much drama."

"Thanks for your help." I replied sarcastically.

"You want my help… Fine!" He exclaimed. "Why don't you write her a letter, telling her that you aren't interested?" He suggested.

"Why?"

"Because you are too much of a sissy to reject her head on…" He smiled smugly. "At least this way you can buy yourself a little time away from a confrontation."

"I guess…"

Draco and I talked for a little while longer before I fell asleep. I was really tired after all today's crazy happenings. It felt as if something was prodding at my mind, but I ignored it… Too exhausted to really care... Before long, my blank sleepy mind twirled into a canvas of colours and images.

*flashback*

_"Gohan! We all know you have the power! Do it now!" Dad yelled at me._

_I stared at my father with a stern look on my face. I turned away from him and directed my gaze to Cell again. "No, I think I'll wait. I'm going to let him suffer for a while." I smiled diabolically as I said this. _

_Just then, immediately after I had spoken those words, I saw a vision. A vision of my past life..._

What I saw shocked me into another blood group!

I noticed father speculating the sudden change in my facial expression. It looked like he was just about to ask me what was wrong, but I quieted him by releasing a giant KamehameHa-wave that swallowed the imperfect Cell completely.

_Everyone seemed stunned by my sudden outburst. I released so much energy that the sheer force of it blew Hercule and the ZTV crew away, and covered everyone else in sand. They were probably also surprised that the fight had come to such an abrupt end. _

_That's when Cell came back, in his perfect form. He killed Trunks, and Vegeta went crazy. He attacked Cell with everything he had, sending a flurry of energy attacks at the android. When Cell had knocked Vegeta down Dad stepped in. In a fit of rage Dad punched Cell in the head, the android didn't even flinch. Dad then tried to hit Cell with a Kamehameha, but it was deflected, easily. Dad and Cell exchanged blows while phasing in and out of sight._

_All the while I had begun to lose myself again. I felt my power rising again and when Cell killed my father with a shot through the chest I released everything I had. Not showing Cell any mercy I sent my fist into the android's stomach which caused him to fall to his knees in agony. I was yelling so loud that I could barely think. All I wanted to do was to punish Cell. I kicked Cell into the air before I released a green energy wave more powerful than even Vegeta's final flash and a KamehameHa combined._

_And that did it._

_After every last molecule of the horrible beast was destroyed I fell to knees, crying. I had just let my father die. The pain his death and of my wounds along with the exhaustion of the battles were just too much for my young Super Saiyan body to bear. I passed out._

_When I woke up I was on the look-out. Dende had just healed my body and we were just about to summon the dragon. The seven orange orbs started to glow a bright yellow as the little guardian summoned the great Shenron. A beam of yellow light shot skyward as it revealed a mighty green dragon with red eyes._

_"NAME YOUR FIRST WISH." The dragon stated, impatient as always._

_"We wish that everyone killed by the android Cell be restored to life once again." Piccolo was the one who aired the wish. _

_"VERY WELL." Shenron's red eyes glowed even redder. "IT HAS BEEN DONE. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?" The dragon asked._

_We were just about to wish my dad back, when the dead Saiyan himself interrupted._

_"Hey, guys! Don't I get a say in this?"_

_Dad told us that the world would be a better place without him, seeing as Frieza, the androids, and Cell were all after him. He said the Earth would be safer without him. And so, without even a second thought Dad decided to leave his family and friends and stay dead in Other World._

_I was real broken up about it. 'It's my fault that dad died. I should've protected Dad. It should've been me. And now he's decided not to come back? Why? It doesn't matter if he's gone. There will always be some kind of threat against the earth. 'He's abandoning us.' I finally thought. _

_When I snapped out of my thoughts the Dragon was gone. Without so much as a word to the others I ran to the edge of the look-out, jumped off, and flew away as fast as my metaphorical wings would carry me. _

_That night, I told Mother and Gomih the news..._

_*flashback* _

_I shook my head quickly from side to side. __What the hell was that?__ I questioned internally. I frowned. That isn't even how it happened; not one of the times I lived through that horrible occurrence! _

_I tweaked it a little… __A voice rang in my head. _

_I flinched and looked around me. My facial expression declared confusion. The only talk-able living being in the vicinity was Draco. _

_"Why did you tweak it?" I accused as I stared down angrily at the little dragon. _

_He frowned. "Tweaked what?" _

_I grunted in annoyance. "My memory." I revealed. "It is not funny." _

_He shot me a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?" Judging from his expression; he was telling the truth. I frowned again… Who is messing with my memories? _

_"Never mind." _

_Draco rolled his eyes. "Nice way to cover up that you were thinking nasty things about you and your girlfriend." _

_"What; no!" I shot back, immediately on the defence. "Just because your mind is vulgar, doesn't mean that everyone's around you, are!" _

_He closed his eyes and held his hands in front of his chest defensively. "Hey, I am not judging." He smiled at me. "I am just glad that you grew up…" He winked at me. _

_"You are such a disgusting pig!" I exclaimed and folded my arms over my chest, catching a glimpse of my watch. I tapped on its face impatiently. When is Sharpner planning on getting out? It has been two hours already! "I am not going to waste my oxygen on you anymore." I declared. _

_Draco shrugged indifferently. "Good; your post-pubescent voice is extremely irritating." _

_"At least my voice broke during __my __puberty mister high-voice full grown dragon." I shot back annoyed. _

_He inhaled sharply. "At least I don't start my comebacks with 'at least'!" _

_I frowned. "What does that even mean?!" I yelled questioningly. _

_"I will not waste time explaining unnecessaries to you. It's not my problem if you don't understand my totally intelligent comebacks." He claimed stubbornly and turned away from me. "That was a low blow by the way." He peeked at me, only to turn away again. His voice was on the verge of breaking. _

_"I know… I'm sorry." I apologised, feeling guilty. _

"It's not my fault; I'll have you know mister perfect genes."

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, yeah."

Our little argument was interrupted by a heavy body plundering on top of us. Draco and I let out shocked whelps but I smiled when I realized it was Sharpner.

"Hey man!" I greeted the teenager sitting on top of me.

He chuckled. "Let me just get off of you before this gets any more awkward…" He suggested.

"AHHHHHH! YOU STABBED ME!" Draco yelled in agony next to me. "Gohan, he wants to kill me so he can have you all to yourself!"

I quickly placed my hand on Draco's severed arm after Sharpner pulled his sword out of it. I sent some of my ki to him and the small scrape closed up swiftly. "It was just a scratch Drac." I soothed.

He frowned and his face turned red. "Tell that to my lawyer pretty boy!" He directed to Sharpner as he rushed away.

"Who's that?" Sharpner asked with a frown when Draco was out of earshot.

I chuckled. "That's Draco…" I paused. "I'm not entirely sure what he is, but he's nice when you get to know him." I turned my gaze to Sharpner's new weapon. The blade was of Damascus steel, with silver patterning. The cross guard was plain. The grip was decorated with metal thread in addition to being wrapped with exotic leather. The pommel was richly decorated, though the pommel was likely smooth and sturdy enough to hit people with.

I whistled. "That's quite a beauty."

He smiled. "Sure is… But what a nightmare it was to get to it!"

"How was it?" I asked.

He sighed wearily. "Can't I tell you in the morning…? I'm really beat Gohan." He said exhaustedly.

I nodded. "Sure thing; let's get you home…"

…

The next day at school, as soon as Erasa entered the classroom, she ran to me. Apparently, in Videl's absence, Erasa considered me to be her new gossip buddy, but I knew she had something else on her mind than the newest trends...

"Oh my gosh, you are so cute!" Erasa exclaimed. "I got your note this morning!"

"You did?" I asked, pretending to be surprised.

"It was in my locker." Erasa declared.

I frowned; she was way too chirpily after that probably heart-shattering, for her, note I directed to her. I took Draco's advice after all.

"Did you read it?" I asked slowly.

She shook her head. "Of course not silly!" She exclaimed and shoved the note into my hands. "You are going to read it to me; it will be so much more romantic!" She squealed dreamily.

"B-but…" I stuttered.

"Read it!" She ordered and I reluctantly turned my gaze to the small piece of paper. This is going to sting…

_Dear Erasa,_

_I am NOT your boyfriend. I have a girlfriend, who is not you. Please stop bothering me._

_Love,__  
__Gohan_

_Augh! I mean, NOT love, because I don't love you, not in that way anyway, because I have a girlfriend._

_Yours truly,__  
__Gohan_

_PS. I'm not your boyfriend, and you shouldn't have kissed me._

"Well!" I said, hiding my satisfaction. "That should end—"

"I think you're playing hard to get." Erasa declared with a smile.

"OH COME ON!" I shouted. "What do I have to do to convince you that I'm not your boyfriend?" I realized I was a bit mean, but I really wanted to get through to her.

Erasa giggled. "I'm just joking, Gohan. I guess maybe you _do_ have a girlfriend. It's too bad, though." She winked at me. "You're super hot."

Wow… She was actually taking this very well…

I scratched my head, feeling flustered. _Hot… _Such a primitive way teenagers these days used to describe someone's attractiveness.

"So who is she?" Erasa poked me in my ribs. "Who's your girlfriend?" She asked in a babyish voice.

A blush crept its way up to my cheeks. "A girl…."

She giggled. "I would hope so!" She teased. "What's her name?"

"You wouldn't know her…" I tried.

"I probably would; there isn't a person I don't know in this town."

"She's not from here." I lied.

She frowned. "Where from then?"

"Papaya Island." I replied flawlessly.

"Oh, that place Rey is from?"

I nodded.

"Cool!" She exclaimed. "He probably introduced you two lovebirds, right?"

I chuckled and scratched the back of my head. "Sure did…"

"Hmmm..." Erasa hummed, thinking. "Oh, yeah! Gohan, could you do me a favour and ask Videl who the Gold Fighter is?"

"What?" I asked, a little louder than what I indented it to be. "What makes you think she knows my sec—I mean, the Gold Fighter's secret identity?"

"She must know his secret identity. Probably because they fight crime together, you know?" She held her hand in front of her face, inspecting her nails.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Pretty sure." Erasa said. "But it couldn't hurt if _you_ asked her, could it?"

"I guess not… But didn't you say that Videl had a crush on him?" I stated questioningly with a frown.

She chuckled. "I was wrong about that one… She talks more about you these days than him, to be honest she never mentions him anymore…" She bit her lip. "She is totally over him!"

"Amazingly enough…" I breathed.

"I swear, once Videl gets back to school, I'll teach you both about being in a relationship." Erasa said. "Just hold on until then, 'kay?"

"'Kay…" I mimicked her accent.

"Great! Everything —"

"HOT STUD, COMING THROUGH!" A voice shouted. The owner of the voice threw the doors to the classroom open and skipped into the room.

"You're going down nerd-boy." Sharpner declared playfully while running forward, throwing a punch at me. I just simple side stepped, causing Sharpner to miss. Sharpner did a turn-kick towards my head. I ducked and rushed over right behind sharpener. Before Sharpner knew what happened, I already kicked him in the spine, causing him to fall over in pain.

"You are such a show-off." Sharpner whined as he got up.

I smiled. "Recognise."

The rest of the school day was a drag. Literally nothing note-worthy happened in the seven hours I was cursed to sit behind a desk. Luckily I had Sharpner's antics to keep me entertained.

As soon as the final bell rang, I went to medical facility. Sharpner and Erasa agreed to meet up with me there later.

"Hello, Videl." I greeted when I walked into her room. "How's the hospital treating you?"

"So, how was it?" Videl asked, completely ignoring my question.

"How was what?" I asked a little befuddled.

"Kissing Erasa." Videl replied simply. _Crap… She knew!_

I cracked like an egg. "_I'm really sorry!_" I apologized. "I didn't mean to—I just—she kissed me! — I didn't kiss her - Well, I guess I kissed back, only a little — but it wasn't me—oh...I'm not explaining this well!"

"I bet you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Videl accused.

"Yeah..." I replied dreamily. Then I shook my head. "I mean, no! I mean...I mean..."

Videl crossed her arms. There was _no way_ I could get myself out the hole I had just dug myself into.

"I mean, yes, Erasa's good at kissing." I said sheepishly. "She's had a lot of practice, I guess. But that just made me feel uncomfortable, you know?"

"Oh, I feel _so_ sorry for you." Videl said sarcastically. "Poor Gohan doesn't know how to kiss, so he has to learn how from Erasa."

"If I don't know how to kiss, then you don't know either." I pointed out.

"Yes, I do!" Videl exclaimed in an offended tone. "Just because you're the only boy I've kissed, and we've only kissed a few times; that doesn't mean I — Shut up!" She screeched.

I smiled. "I'd still rather kiss you than Erasa." I replied sweetly, my eyes smouldering into hers.

"Okay, save the corny one-liners for when I'm _not _mad at you." Videl said. There was a brief pause, while I looked at my feet. I smiled internally.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"Practice kissing?" I suggested with a smirk.

Videl blushed and a small blush formed on her full cheeks. "NO!" She said. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Gohan!"

"You are breaking my heart over here…" I teased.

"Good." She replied heartlessly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did it anyway." Videl said. "And how do you plan of making it up to me, Gohan?"

"We can..." I raked my brain for ideas. "We can break up; I won't be your boyfriend anymore. You deserve someone better than me…" My voice trailed off arrogantly; I knew she wouldn't choose this option.

"...I don't want to break up with you." Videl said. "Not yet anyways." Her eyes sparked. "I just... I just want things to be simple. More normal. Every time I'm with you, some crazy, out-of-this-world thing happens. Being in a relationship is hard enough without something crazy happening all the time, you know?"

"I know..." My voice tailed off. "I can't give you that."

Videl was silent for a moment. "But then again no one can!" She hesitated. "Did you forget that my father is an international celebrity? Oh, and by the way, _I can fly? _No matter_ what_ happens, my life is always going to be weird and crazy." She smiled. "I like the adventure; never a dull moment, right?"

I smiled at the answer I was waiting for. "Never."

Videl shook her head. "It's a good thing you're here." she said. "I mean it's good that you're here in the hospital." Videl said. I tilted my head in confusion. "The doctors here can take care of you..._because you've obviously suffered brain damage!_"

I chuckled. "I'm not the one dating a half-alien." I winked at her.

"You could have dropped her," Videl said.

"What? No!" I exclaimed heroically. "I would never—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Videl chanted. "But still. You've got to make it clear to Erasa that there's no way you two can be together." She smiled up at me. "Cause you're mine."

"So you forgive me?" I asked.

"Kind of." Videl said. "It's more Erasa's fault than yours."

I smiled; that was good enough for me!

(Videl's POV)

Gohan had been gone for about an hour when Erasa decided to call me.

"Hey, Videl, did you get the photo I sent you?" Erasa asked; the first words out of her mouth. Not: '_How's it going Videl, I hope you are okay, Videl_…' Directly onto the nasty!

"Yes, I got the photo." I answered dangerously.

Erasa squealed. "I can't believe it! I kissed Gohan! He's the cutest guy in town!" I could hear her hesitation over the phone. "But he has a girlfriend though…" She giggled menacingly. "I guess I'll just have to break them up!"

My blood boiled. She wouldn't dare…

"I can't believe it either." I retorted in an angry tone. Erasa was totally oblivious to it.

"This is the best day ever!" Erasa continued to babble. "I just wish I knew who she was, so we could hang out more often, you know? But I'm sure he'll tell me once we get closer."

"You...you what?" Videl asked. "You don't know who she is?"

"I know he's super HOT!" Erasa chirped.

"Oh my goodness, Erasa, you are the stupidest person ever." I snapped, closing my eyes and clutching my head. I was trying my hardest to come to grips with the situation, but it wasn't working very well.

"Huh?" Erasa asked. "What's so stupid about me?" She was starting to sound angry. Good.

_"Gohan has a girlfriend!"_ I shouted into the phone; I hope she flinched. "How could you kiss a boy who's seeing someone else? For all you know, the Gold Fighter and his girlfriend are Gohan and me!"

Erasa giggled. "Gohan, the Gold Fighter? His hair's the wrong colour! And besides, I don't think Gohan _really_ has a girlfriend."

"He doesn't?" I challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not, silly!" Erasa said. "He made that up to try to get rid of me; that's all. He knows I'm really close to figuring it out, and I'm sure it scares him." She giggled again.

"Uh, sure you are." I replied sarcastically. "Look, is there any chance I can convince you to give up on Gohan?"

"What? No!" Erasa said, offended. "Look, Videl, I thought you'd be _happy_ for me! I finally got a boyfriend who's cute and strong, and who likes to do good things! Isn't this... Isn't this a great accomplishment?" She paused. "For once I'm not dating a jerk!"

"I'm just saying you should back off a bit." I said. "I've spent some time with him recently so I know what he's like. You should respect his privacy and leave him alone."

"Oh." Erasa said. "OH. _I_ get it."

"Get what?"

"Get the fact that you're a total jerk!" Erasa exclaimed harshly. "I get the guy of my dreams, and all you want to do is screw it up! _'Erasa, stay away from him! You shouldn't have kissed him, Erasa!'_ You're a two-timing, backstabbing—"

"You are _not_ saying what I think you're saying!" I warned.

"You've _always_ been like this!" Erasa shouted. "You always have to be the centre of attention, just like your father! That's why you joined up with the police! That's why you enter international fighting tournaments! And that's why you can't stand it that _I'm_ getting more attention than you for once!"

"Erasa, you've got it all wrong!" I said in a calmer tone.

"HA!" Erasa laughed. "I know I'm right! You're overbearing, bossy, controlling, jerky, selfish...um...um...I can't think of any other mean names, but if I could, I'd say them now!"

"Okay, now you're just overreacting." I replied sternly. "Look, try to calm down, okay?"

"I'm perfectly calm!" Erasa said. "I'm just...I'm just...we've been best friends for years, Videl. Why can't you...? No, never mind. I don't care what you think anymore. I'm going to date Gohan, and there's nothing you can do about it! I don't care if you're jealous or crazy or what!" She didn't take in any breaths in between her sentences. "Besides, he told me he liked me!"

I frowned. This was obviously a lie of epic proportions.

"Yeah!" Erasa exclaimed smugly at my silence. "He told me in school today, but I bet he didn't tell _you_ yet, did he? That's because he knows that if anyone tells you any news whatsoever, you react like a total cow!"

"You're the one who's acting like a cow!" I snapped without thinking twice.

I heard Erasa sniff. "Goodbye, Videl. Have a nice life with your big old jerk self!"

She hung up the phone, leaving me to wonder what the heck just happened, and how long Erasa had been waiting to say such hurtful things to me. I buried my face in my lap.

I felt like crap…

(Goku's POV)

A cloud of dust brushed against the innocent, grassy terrain beneath the feet Vegeta and I. Silence fell in-between the deadly gaze of Vegeta, and the excited gaze my eyes. Both of us clearly had a thousand words to say to one another, but all we could do was smile. We've been waiting for this moment for a long time. I smiled. Vegeta did longer than I to tell the truth but nevertheless, nothing could get in our way.

"It's time to find out which one of us is the _true_ Saiyan, Kakarot." Vegeta scowled as the spandex of his gloves rubbed together, his fingers curled into the tightest of fists. He was shaking with excitement, adorning over his body the blue, one-piece uniform he was known to wear. His boots buried into the ground, trying to hold himself back. "Prepare yourself." He said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Vegeta. It's funny, isn't it? After all we have been through; we end up right where we began. The battlefield," I smiled at my opponent in return, my legs spreading along the ground as I stretched, alternating the lean of my body. My heart was pounding in my chest, as it did before every battle; I just couldn't wait to get started. I was clothed in my traditional, orange gi uniform, blue wrist-bands and matching boots, just for this fight.

"Are you going to sit there and gawk all day? Shut up and fight me!" Vegeta laughed.

I sighed, but my smile refused to go away. "I'm ready when you are, Vegeta." I started to crouch down. "It's all or nothing on this one, no limit and no restraints!"

A harsh aura surrounded each of us, mine pure white and Vegeta's midnight blue. Our bodies seemed to fade from place, meeting at the midpoint with a loud crash. Our fists pushed against each other and I could feel his energy being transmitted to my joints and making my bones and muscles quiver slightly. It was quite a pleasant feeling and adrenaline accompanied it, causing me to feel alert and ready for action.

Vegeta growled and kicked off of the ground, throwing his body away from mine and fired multiple blasts of golden ki from his palms. I retaliated with my own miniature blasts and fired them at his. I was pleased to see that my blasts were starting to devour Vegeta's. I chased after Vegeta's steps, pounding a fist into his torso, sending his body to the ground with a big crash. Dust settled around his body and a large dent was left in the previously levelled surface.

Vegeta quickly made a recovery and shot up to his feet, continuing to fire a barrage of his energy at me. I was taken off guard by his quick rehabilitation and a lot of his blasts actually found their way over to my body, burning my skin upon impact. I embraced the smoke that escaped my wounds. I smiled. It will serve as a useful cover-up; my own little temporary cloak of invisibility.

I closed my eyes and focussed on my ki. I lowered it to non-existent and used instant transmission to teleport over to Vegeta. My frontage was facing his back. I summoned a quick wave but I suppressed a chuckle as I noticed Vegeta staring impatiently up at the smoky grave he thought I was still residing in. My attempt was in vain though and the humour burst to the surface.

I laughed, and there was an odd stillness. We had never been able to fight without a worry on our minds, a creature gaining power, or a world at stake. It was a funny feeling, we were just having fun. _Oh right, we are training for a war…_ I remembered and pouted, but soon shrugged it off, smiling. _Close enough._

"What are you laughing at, Kakarot!" Vegeta growled in irritation.

"Tell me you aren't excited? We actually get to go all out this time!" I jumped in place, trying to keep myself still.

He fought a smile. "For the Prince of Saiyans to be reduced to this…" Vegeta mumbled. An aura of gold instantly surrounded the Prince's body, a torrent of his own energy began to engulf him, his black hair spiking towards the sky, shifting its colour to match the aura.

Vegeta then threw his arms out to his sides, his palms left open. There was a sparkle in his eyes. "You want to fight all out? Fine then!" On command, orbs of glimmering light formed in the Saiyan's hands, gradually becoming larger as he held them.

My eyes became wide, _so soon? _ I thought. With a sigh, I leaned my body in, pulling my arms to my side, a sharp, blue light started to form in my conjoined palms as I began to chant, my voice echoing in the empty plain. _"Ka, Ma, Ha, Ma…"_

Vegeta slammed his palms together in front of him, forcing the orbs to come together. _"Final Flash!" _Vegeta yelled, the orb launching from his hands as a stream of golden energy, flying towards me like a bullet.

_"HA!"_ I yelled as well, throwing my arms forward, unleashing my own wave of ocean-blue energy, the both of our attacks met with each other directly in the middle, forcing against one another. We grunted and cried as more and more of our power was put into our separate attacks.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled, the torrent of energy growing stronger and stronger, his blast pushing farther and farther against mine.

"VEGETA!" I screamed, forming my own shield of golden veil around my body. My wild, black hair formed up at a spike, shifting to the same golden colour. Our eyes met with a gaze; our emerald eyes conflicting with each other while we were still volleying blasts towards one another.

Finally, there was a break at the meeting point. Our blasts did nothing but end in a stalemate, exploding in a sudden rush of energy, forming an immense cloud of dust around the battlefield.

As the smoke began to clear, both of us remained standing. The top of my uniform was torn to shreds, exposing the blue clothing underneath it. I stood, completely covered in dust.

Vegeta's clothes were torn in a lesser manor. He stood in an arrogant stance, staring me down while blood trickled down from the corners of his lips.

Not a second went by that we wasted our time. As soon as we could see clearly again, we went right back into action; not hesitating one second. Our bodies met in a flash, exchanging fierce strikes to the others body, only to be blocked or dodged. I aimed a strike to Vegeta's face, but he ducked down, countering it with a sharp uppercut, sending me into the air. As I flew, Vegeta chased after me, cutting me off mid-flight to strike my back with a raise of the knee, and then send me crashing into the ground below with a punch to the stomach.

I was utterly helpless to the strike, groaning in pain as my body struck the ground, the impact of my body forming a miniature crater around me. Vegeta was not far behind the descent, freefalling towards my body in an attempt to smash into me. I knew this move all too well. I waited still until my opponent became close enough, and then lifted my body with my hands, spinning my body along the ground to kick Vegeta as hard as I could as he was falling. Now _he_ was the one sent flying…

I made no effort to chase him; the fight had to take a major step up if I was going to win. _I have to go farther_, I thought. Vegeta recovered from my strike and rose from the trail he made for himself, Vegeta rested his arms at his sides, taking a secure foothold. There was another dead silence.

"You're… not going to defeat me, Kakarot…!" Vegeta panted. The golden aura around his body increasingly became stronger, darker and darker shades of the threatening light. Sapphire sparks began to surround the Prince's body.

My eyes widened. He reached the second Super Saiyan transformation. I grinned; good for him.

"I'm not… going to lose, Vegeta…!" I panted as well, and still refused to stop smiling. My body stood straight up, my muscles tensing as the calm, golden aura around my body began to imitate Vegeta's, increasing in mass and colour, sparks crackling around me.

"You die here!" Vegeta screamed and extended an arm to the sky. I, with my fingers pressed to my forehead, seemed to simply vanish. I slammed his open palm shut and the blast he was charging exploded in his now clenched fist. He let out a pained cry. I disappeared again immediately, using the same technique to leave his side.

Vegeta gasped, searching the area in a panic. He had observed enough of my battles to know what I was doing.

Spinning on his heels, Vegeta curled his bare hands into fists and launched his right arm behind him, now in front of him. He blinked, his fist going right through the after-image of my body.

"Looking for someone?" I cracked from behind Vegeta, striking him in the spine with a hard fist. Now I was confused… My fist, also, blasted through a hollow form. Vegeta turned the tides and repeated his opponent, slamming me in the head with a quick roundhouse, sending my body through the air.

"Drop dead!" Vegeta exclaimed and laughed; extending his right arm out with his palm held open, blue energy charging within his fingers. He waited until my flight became slow, before announcing, _"Big Bang Attack!"_, letting the blue energy slide from his fingers, projecting itself as a massive sphere of pure ki.

I kept all eyes and ears open. I started charging my energy from the moment I was struck; all I had to do was use it. I shifted my body, midst momentum and planted my hands to the ground. I prevented my crash, instead pushing myself to my feet. I didn't stop there. In a fit of excitement my eyes locked with Vegeta's spherical attack. I sprinted toward the energy, my eyes sparkling with ebullience. My left arm pulled back, an ominous, golden aura surrounded it.

_"Dragon Fist!"_ I cried, crashing into Vegeta's attack and stopping it from advancing.

"No! Stay down Kakarot!" Vegeta growled, quickly forcing his arms to his sides as I had done earlier. Violet energy manifested within his palms.

_"Galick Gun!"_ He yelled in desperation, throwing his arms in front of him, firing the energy as a concentrated beam, directly into the blue orb, in an attempt to weaken me.

I pushed and pushed my golden fists farther and farther, my legs forcing my body to advance. The blue orb dissipated into the air. Vegeta's Gallic Gun split into spectrums as I ran for him. Vegeta forced more and more energy into his attack, but I charged right through it. The energy began to take the form of a serpent, wrapping around my extended arm, my fist forming the head. A large roar could be heard, from me and the serpent. Vegeta felt the strong crash of my fist against his torso. Every ounce of breath was stolen from his lungs. Vegeta fell to his back

"Ka…karot…" He coughed, blood spilling to the ground from his lips.

"Do you… give up… Vegeta…?" I panted; a slight smug tone clung to my strained voice. I stared down at the Prince from a safe distance. He was using so much energy… Not only to maintain his form, but to use his techniques so quickly. It was hard to bare.

"N-No… I'll never give up… until I've beaten you…!" Vegeta cried out as he raised an arm, pounding it into the ground to push him up to his feet.

I smiled and rushed over to him. Our fists and legs bashed against each other, exchanging punches and kicks within a flash, every strike dodged by the other fighter. A feeling of irritation filled my body; _why weren't any of my punches hitting him?! _ In terms of melee, we were even… In terms of energy, while I had slightly more power, Vegeta had more skill; he probably started training in his mother's womb!

We evened each other out in every aspect.

Our fists, his left and my right, collided head-on and sent a tremendous energy through each of our bodies respectfully. Its velocity caused us to spat away from each other. I stopped speeding away after about a hundred metres and resided in a hunched position. I breathed heavily.

I wiped away a few stray drops of sweat from my forehead and frowned. A winner had to be crowned soon, or else we would both pass out from exhaustion.

"This is what it comes to Vegeta… Let's put everything we have into the next attack…" I declared, struggling to filly my lungs with breath. A soft smile took form on my lips as my hands receded at my sides, pressed together at the wrists.

"The one who can walk away… Is the true Saiyan…" Vegeta growled, pulling his right arm back with his palm open wide. A light began to form; taking the shape of a perfect sphere, raw, sapphire ki began to charge.

I simply nodded. An orb of my ki formed within my hands once again, this time, in a dark crimson form, with shades of black around the outline. Stray streams of light would escape from my fingertips; the attack seemed unstable and flashed around like a defective disco-ball. _"One-Hundred Times… Ka…"_

"I am Super Vegeta… I just can't lose to you, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as the energy within his palm grew and grew, stronger and brighter, manifesting over his entire hand.

_"Ma… Ha… Ma…" _ I chanted; my eyes closed softly, my mind in full focus. Everything I had went into this single attack… The size within my hands was already immense. _It was ready…_ I thought.

Vegeta did the same, eyes closed, mind focused. His energy poured from his arm into the orb he held, almost too large for him to hold on to.

_"HA!"_ I screamed at the top of my lungs. A torrent of crimson gathered around my body as I threw my arms forward, an intense blast of my ki exploded from my palms, forming into a huge, wide stream of energy, firing directly at Vegeta.

_"FINAL FLASH ATTACK!"_ Vegeta screamed as well, throwing his arm with all of his might towards the incoming blast. His own stream of energy launched forward, intersecting with my attack, forming a mixed explosion of energy where they met...

The wind became hostile, the ground was torn to shreds, and we were starting to get buried into the ground under the pressure of our attack. The grass was torn, trees were sent flying, and boulders flew everywhere. Our hair moved like a whirlwind as the intense lights danced with each other, fighting for control of the midpoint. First I held the control, then Vegeta, then me again, our power at their limit.

"VEGETA!" I announced as I let my final burst of energy out into the beam of scarlet, consuming Vegeta's blast completely, rushing towards him like a hungry beast.

"GOKU!" Vegeta let his energy go as well, matching my blast in size and shape, taking back control of the stalemate. There was just no weakness on either of our sides. We couldn't take it anymore. Our energy had finally run out, and once again the power became too much to handle. It became unstable, beyond control, and did nothing but explode, destroying any sense of humanity our battlefield once had.

There was the brightest of lights where we stood, the explosion powerful enough to send us flying and crashing back to our original forms, unable to hold the Super Saiyan form any longer. Our bodies were bruised, beaten, and bloodied. Our clothes were a torn up mess. Neither of us could move…

"V-V… ege…ta…" I mustered whatever energy I had left to speak. "Just now… You… You called me… Goku…" I began to laugh.

"…Sh…Shut up… Kakarot…" I caught Vegeta smiling softly before I gave the blackness permission to consume me...

(Reynard's POV)

Sunlight.

The warmth of the sun on one's skin. We get so few of these days over here. I have never really focused on that warmth. I have always taken it for granted, I guess. The soft breeze lightly touched my skin.

I can lie here in the grass for hours. It's soothing. I need that once in a while. My fingers curl around the grass, slowly crushing some and almost pulling out others. I just do not care.

A cold drop touching my cheek. Another one landing on my hand. Rain. That can ruin moments very effectively. I do not have the will power to get up and move out of the rain.

"Reynard?"

My head tilted into the direction of the voice calling my name.

"Rey?" It tried again.

I clenched my teeth in annoyance. "What?!" I yelled.

"Sheesh; no need to bite my head off." An image of Gohan manifested in front of me.

"What do you want?" I growled.

He frowned. "Rey, is everything alright?" He asked worriedly.

I rolled my eyes. "You tell me." I retorted. "You only show up when you need something."

He seemed offended. Good. "That is not fair Rey." He said softly. "It's dangerous for you if I pop up here every now and again… We don't want them to detect my aura, remember?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, yeah… Now what is the problem today?" I snapped.

"What do you know about the Sword of Darkness?"

I frowned. "It is one of the swords in my grandfather's collection, why?"

He smiled deviously. "Stay put, we are coming to visit tomorrow…" He winked and the image of him blurred away into nothingness.

"I'll clean my room!" I shouted after him, feeling a little excitement brewing up inside of me. Wow, I haven't felt that in a while. My body almost rejected the feeling. I laid back in the grass again with my hands behind my head and closed my eyes as I relaxed, tuning out all the distanced sounds of screaming and agonised pleas.

"Son, who were you just talking to?" I looked up, only to stare into the cold unforgiving eyes of Vaughan.

My blood ran cold.

_Crap… _

… _... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _

Good job! You read through the entire chapter! (Which is a total of 35 pages in word, so *high5* :D!)

Oeh, so I left you guys with a minor little cliffy there…. O_0 *announcer voice* Did Vaughan just possibly find out that Rey is a double agent?! And if yes, what is going to happen to our loveable protector?! Shucks… And who is trying to mess with Gohan's mind again?! What about Erasa and Videl's friendship? Will they be able to patch things up?

Find out all this aaaand MORE in the next chapter of Gohan: The Untold Story 2!

*stay tuned.


	23. Chapter 23: Headaches and Heartaches

**Hey! D-don't have much time. They are out to get me! What's the number for 911?!  
AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

***happy reading! **

**CHAPTER 23: Headaches and Heartaches**

"Bulma! What's wrong with him?" My sister asked worriedly to our mother's best friend, panic clearly audible in her voice.

"That's what confuses me! I did every test I could think of and still I couldn't find a thing wrong with him!" I heard Bulma tapping her fingers against something. "This is very confusing..." She said as she was drifting towards her own thoughts. "What _exactly_ happened?" The blue haired scientist asked, probably for the fifth time this hour.

It all started right after I had a telepathic conversation with Reynard, also linking myself to the dark realm. After I finished my last sentence in the conversion, I instinctively put my hands to my temples, feeling as if my head was going to burst any second. Endless pain seemed to settle itself between my ears as I tried my hardest to stay conscious. I dropped to my knees and was vaguely aware that I was screaming agonizingly.

One crystal clear voice carried through my mind like a knife through butter, despite my screams: _This is my spot; get out! _ It cut into my heart and momentarily paralyzed him. I thought I would never hear that voice in that tone, ever, and here it was . . . cold and merciless as death. The voice belonged to Rey. I didn't know what he meant by his statement, and it confused me tremendously, briefly distracting me from my agony.

I then felt a pair of hands grip my shoulders and a voice I recognised spoke, but I couldn't make sense of what the person was saying, or trying to say at least. Finally, I gave in; the pain was just too severe. I let the black abyss overtake me as I completely lost consciousness...

I remembered waking after my horrible head-splitting headache, finding myself in the weirdest gloomy place that clearly wasn't part of any reality I have ever witnessed. I distinctly recall wondering where I was and trying to identify the place I was residing in, but to no avail. All I knew was that this place was definitely not my room, the place I was occupying before all this odd juju happened.

I started walking around as my head slowly started to return to normal; I didn't know what else to do. _Weird. _I thought the entire time as my feet moved rhythmically on the hard ground. _Weird was an understatement! _ I walked around on what appeared to be a very dry wasteland. All around me I could see tiny cracks in the reddish-brown ground. I was afraid that it would break open completely, and suck me into its centre, where I would be doomed to torture. Nothing of the sort happened. I also noticed trees, many trees, or at least I thought they were trees.

I sat down on a big rock and stared at my never-changing surroundings. The so called trees were very strange. They swayed, but there was no wind. It was almost as if they were made of rubber or something, and they didn't have a single leaf. Their colour was also a bit... off, gray, white, and black. The sky was red with gray clouds looming about.

I closed my eyes and tried to sense the other Z-fighters. No such luck however. This place is dead, there is not a single living thing out here...I don't sense anything! I was beginning to panic. I got up and transformed directly to my seconds Super Saiyan state. With my heightened senses I tried again to sense any sort of life... nothing.

I was all alone.

I calmed myself down as I started to fly around, searching for anything that might help me get out of there... It was then when I started to hear blurred voices, identifying them as belonging to my mother, sister, Bulma, Dad, Krillin and sometimes Vegeta.

I was regaining consciousness again, but was still paralyzing inside my own body. At least my brain was functioning properly.

"It's like we told you before, Bulma…" Gomih started; I detected a slight tone of annoyance in her tone. "Gohan was just happy when he finished his conversation with Rey; he made arrangements to meet with him tonight." She elaborated. "We were all laughing together and he invited me to go along, and then, just suddenly," She clapped her hands together thunderously for dramatic effect, "Gohan grabbed his head and started screaming. He was obviously in pain. I tried to calm him down, but when I touched him I could almost feel his pain and confusion. He was starting to shake violently while I tried to hold him steady. It got a lot worse, and then…

"… He just passed out." An exasperated Krillin finished, familiar with the explanation after the sixth time.

"I see." Bulma simply stated. After a moments' silence Bulma spoke again, "Well. I can't find anything physically wrong with him. Maybe he'll wake up on his own soon."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on the brat." Vegeta had just re-entered the room again.

"I didn't know you cared Vegeta." Krillin said with a big smirk on his face.

"Hmph, you can wipe that smirk of your face, baldy. I care nothing for the brat! My only concern is what it was that was able to take down a person with that kind of strength. If we don't figure it out we could all wind up like that brat over there. Hmph, I thought he was stronger than that. But I guess I was wrong! He is nothing but a weakling! I bet it's the contamination caused by his human blo..." Vegeta ranted, only to be interrupted by my mother.

"SHUT UP! MY Gohan is NOT WEAK!" Mother yelled at Vegeta, her aura sending out flares of burning rage.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Vegeta ignored the ringing in his ears and was now laughing. "I don't have any more time to waste here." And with that he walked of, to what I could assume was the gravity room, his safe haven, while still laughing, even with Bulma yelling at him.

"Keep laughing." Bulma threatened. "It will be very easy for me to press the 'destroy gravity room' button, while the technologically challenged Prince of all Saiyans stands helplessly by…"

Vegeta quickly stopped when she threatened to shut down the gravity room.

"Bulma, I am really worried." My dad aired his concerns. "Could it be possible that he inherited that heart-virus I got during the androids' attack?"

"Honestly, I don't think so Goku." Bulma soothed. "He isn't showing any of the symptoms you were inflicted with."

"But there is a possibility..?" Gomih's question trailed off uncertainly.

"Yeah, but the possibility of him only being overworked and stressed is highly more likely." Bulma cooed in a professional voice, in complete contradiction with her usual pessimism.

I heard my mother starting to cry softly and felt the ki's of everyone leaving the room. I felt only my sister stay behind.

After about ten minutes of silence she spoke. "Time to wake up dummy; I know you are awake." She started knocking her fist on my head repeatedly while chanting 'wakey, wakey' over and over. The aggressive contact seemed to spark some wires in my brain and I felt my body switching on again. My eyes flew open and my upper body jerked upwards automatically. Some of my joints cracked due to the abrupt motion.

I saw my face heading directly toward my sister's, and before I could do anything to stop it, our heads crashed together with a loud thud. I recoiled instantly and covered my face with my hands; trying to lessen the sting on my cheeks and forehead.

As I looked between my fingers to see the damage I had done on my twin's head, my mouth fell open. She sat still in the same position as she did earlier; an indifferent expression coloured her features.

I shot her a confusing twitchy gaze and she smiled, shrugging it off.

"I have been told that I am hard headed."

I let out a heavy breath. "No kidding."

I got up and headed to the door. I could sense my mother, Krillin, Bulma, Dad and ugh Trunks, all sitting in the living room. When I got to the spare room's door I paused, feeling an anchoring presence on my upper arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" Gomih questioned with big eyes.

"To the living room." I started slowly. "Mom and the others must be really worried."

"I am worried too." She reasoned.

"Well, let me reassure you, I am fine." I shot her my most convincing and charming smile. She didn't seem to buy it.

"At least tell me what happened." She pleaded. "I thought I was going to lose you for a second there."

I threw my arm over her shoulders, putting me in a perfect position for a brotherly noogie. "I am sorry to break this to you sis, but you will _never _be rid of me."

"Promise?" She squeaked.

"Yes!" I elongated the word and put my right fist passionately on my chest. "I solemnly promise to haunt you for the rest of our existences." I paused. "And more." I added, making her smile beautifully.

"That is semi comforting to hear."

I smiled at her warmly. "Now I just have to get my story straight."

"What do you have so far?"

I bit my lip, trying to figure out how to phase what had happened to me. I cleared my throat. "Hi, guys! I just visited this weird place with rubber trees while you were all worried sick! Yeah, that would go well." I retorted sarcastically.

Gomih pouted. "It is… plausible."

I chuckled. "They'd probably throw me into a mental institution without a second thought."

"I'd vote for that." She joked. "I'm still pretty pissed at you for sending me to that forsaken nursing home!"

I pinched her cheeks. "And here I thought you would fit right in."

She slapped me at the backside of my head. "Don't joke!" She scolded. "They accepted me into their circle… They… They…"

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Her voice trailed off in horror.

"Okay then…" My hand was inches from the door when a voice said, "So...?"

I turned and saw that it was only Vegeta. "Oh. Hello Vegeta." I greeted, not really paying him any attention.

"So...?" Vegeta stated again, impatience evident in his voice.

"So, what?" I asked confused.

"So what happened brat!"

"Oh. Nothing." I said indifferently.

"Ha, yeah right! You just decided to pass out on your own did you? The only time a Saiyan is allowed that luxury is when he dies." Vegeta stated firmly. He probably truly believed that.

Right at that moment the living room door opened and Mother grabbed me in her legendary Saiyan-strangle-hold, otherwise known as a hug, something she took way too seriously. I struggled to breathe and felt ready to pass out again as Bulma gently made her friend let go.

"You ok son?" She asked as she pulled back. Her hands were now firmly planted on the sides of my head as she tilted it in every imaginable direction, examining me thoroughly.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom!" I exclaimed, trying my best to look energetic. Gomih shot me a quick look and I dismissed it with one of my own. She rolled her eyes and resumed a place in the back as an observer, leaning casually against the wall with her ears pointed in my direction. I sighed silently. Curiosity always gets the better of her.

"He literally just woke up Mother." Gomih stated. "I'm sure he doesn't have the energy to answer all your interrogations right now." My mother didn't even seem to hear her, or maybe she just flatly ignored her.

I shot a '_thanks anyways' _look to my sister and she nodded with a kind smile on her face. _'I've got your back bro.'_ She mouth slowly. I smiled. She knew I was bad at reading lips.

"You had us so worried! What happened?" Mother continued to bombard me with another question; her voice was shaking a bit.

"My head hurt and then everything went black." I pointed back to the room. "The earliest thing I recall was waking up in there." I hated lying to my mom, I rarely did it successfully, but I couldn't tell them. Not yet.

"Well, I want to keep you here for a while Gohan." Bulma spoke up. "Just to see if it happens again. I couldn't find anything wrong with you, and I did every test I could think of!" She turned to face my mother. "Chi-Chi is it alright if Gohan stays here for a while? You're welcome to stay too, of course." After Bulma finished talking Mother answered that it was just fine.

I was confused. I was a terrible liar and I was sure they would see straight through me, but they didn't!

Night was now falling and I was left with more questions than I had when I first woke up from that dream. I was heading to the kitchen when Vegeta pulled me into the gravity room.

"What's the big idea Vegeta?!" I asked as the door closed and Vegeta locked it from the inside. I absentmindedly rubbed my upper arm, it was sore from where he grabbed me.

"I want to know why you're lying." Vegeta stated monotonously

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated with a false confidence.

"Hmph! Liar!" Vegeta said with a smirk. I just plainly stared at him. "Well brat? Are you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?"

I suppressed a giggle. Vegeta could never beat me at his current power level. I sat down on the floor with my legs stretched out in front of me. I was leaning on my hands with my head tilted up, while staring at the white ceiling, finding it incredibly interesting at that moment. 'Also metal plated, white this time. It's probably reinforced so Vegeta doesn't blow it up within two seconds.' I smirked inwardly.

Vegeta was getting impatient. "Out with it Gohan." My surprised gaze shot in Vegeta's direction. He never called me by my name. It was always 'brat' or something worse. His tone of voice shocked me even more. It sounded almost fatherly. And then I had a strange feeling that I could trust Vegeta. _This day is getting weirder by the minute!_ I thought just before I spilled my guts to the Saiyan prince.

That night I had a tough time sleeping. Every time I closed my eyes I would see the wasteland. When I finally fell asleep I had the strangest dream. Or at least that was what it was until the chocolate pudding turned into a wasteland. I then realised the dream I had been having the previous nights were related to this place somehow. The place that was eerily familiar. Not because I have seen it in my head thousands of times, but because I have been there… I have actually walked on that soil while I was conscious. I just couldn't remember when.

Then I saw the man in my dream.

I could not see his eyes. The man was covered by a black hooded cape. Beneath that he wore a dark purple skin-tight shirt and black skin-tight pants. He had black boots with very dark red straps. His skin was a weird tint of a greyish green that looked purple from different angles. His white, silver hair came down to his shoulder blades.

"Who are you?" I asked guardedly as I transformed to the second level out of reflex.

"That is not important now." The man simply stated. He did not flinch or make any move when I transformed. He only stood there, on the cracked soil, like a statue.

"The hell it isn't! Who are you?" I repeated slowly. I secretly wondered how this guy could be so calm.

"That is not important now." The man replied again.

"Then, what is important?" I snapped. "This is not a dream, is it?"

A smirk appeared on the caped man's face. "Smart boy." He sneered and tilted his head up, only to mingle with nothing a split-second later. I flinched. I could almost swear that I saw a orange glow in his eyes. Almost…

I took one last look at the strange place and then hit one of the trees with an energy blast. It became pure white and I walked through the portal that formed in its base. I then felt that strange sensation in my body for the second time. When I awoke I had a lot to think about. But what disturbed me more than anything was the feeling he got from the hooded man. Even though it sounded as though he was a good guy he seemed ...cold and...empty...

(Piccolo's POV) 

"Is that everything he told you Vegeta?" I asked the man with black flame-shaped hair.

We stood on the strangest structure. When viewed from the side it looked like half a ball, and when seen from the top it was one giant circle. What made it strange was the fact that it was floating in the air.

I was leaning against a wall of the palace-like building that stood on top of this strange structure. I was wearing my dark blue fighting gi with a light-blue sash. I also wore a white and purple turban on my head accompanied by a white cape. My left arm was folded across my body while my right hand was holding my chin as I had a serious look on my face.

"Yes Namek." Vegeta growled, annoyed to being questioned. "To me it sounded like he was being possessed. That what he described to me wasn't a dream, it was a vision." An absent look filled his eyes. "Dreams aren't as vivid…" He looked up at me again. "I need to hear what you make of the situation."

He was standing in front of me with his feet shoulder's width apart. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and had a scowl on his face. The short man wore a blue spandex suit, white gloves as well as white boots with golden toe-tips. As he did every day. His upper body was protected by armour, coloured white and gold. Vegeta was dressed as the Saiyan he was. A full-blooded warrior.

"Hmm..." I was thinking; my mind was racing. "I think we should wait and see if anything else happens that would either confirm or deny these suspicions."

"But if it's true Namek, don't you think we should start doing something about it!" Vegeta's voice was rising.

"Why don't you ask Gohan if it's true? He's almost here." I stated calmly with closed eyes and folded arms, leaning against the wall of the lookout palace.

Gohan landed next to Vegeta. "Hey Piccolo." He said nervously with his arms at his side.

"Hey kid. So? Have you come to tell me about your most recent experiences?" My tone of voice was almost accusatory.

"How'd you know?" He shot an angered look to the Prince. "Oh wait. Vegeta told you." He turned to the full-blooded Saiyan abomination, his fist aimed at his face. "So, did you tell my mother too?!" Gohan was getting angry.

"Calm yourself brat! I only told the Namek."

"So, are you going to tell us or what?" I pressed on. I was worried about my student and needed to hear everything. And so, the long explanation began.

"…I don't even know who he was, but I am sure he was from the Dark Realm. Related to the ruler of the place." Gohan said as he finished his explanation.

"This is not good Gohan." I said after Gohan fell silent.

"Yeah, I know. That evil he projected was powerful." He balled his hands into fist. "Not like anything I have ever felt before."

"This guy, he's trouble." I said in a gruff voice as I looked straight at the boy before me.

"What do you mean Piccolo?" He asked naively.

"Vegeta and I agree. We've both heard the myth from different sources and it's the same." I was silent for a moment.

"What is it?" Gohan asked, sounding unsure as to whether he wanted to hear the answer.

"Hmmm. When you had that headache, he was trying to kill you." I answered while still looking at Gohan.

"Brat, you are so naive!" Vegeta chipped in. "That man saw he couldn't kill you by taking you to that place! He is the one who will be sending the evil forces. And once you've destroyed enough evil, _they _will be set free and destroy the universe!" Vegeta was now yelling at Gohan.

"I don't understand." Gohan replied with a deep frown etched in his brows. "Who will be set free?"

"Those mongrels you sealed in King Kai's planet!" Vegeta yelled impatiently.

"That seal can't be broken!" Gohan proclaimed stubbornly.

"Let me explain. The myth goes like this..." I started in my calm voice; a voice that wasn't used very often, but Gohan was the exception. "Approximately five million years ago, the Sacred World of the Kais was inhabited by all the Supreme Kais of the universe: Grand Supreme Kai, Northern Supreme Kai, Eastern Supreme Kai, Western Supreme Kai, Southern Supreme Kai and of course me, the Magisterial Kai. They were the strongest beings in the universe, or so they thought." My voice turned distant... "A great wizard unleashed a terrible monstrosity on the once peaceful valley of the Supreme Kais, in a quest to rule the universe. He had a power that would send your mind into a horrid frenzy." I paused, checking to see how Gohan was taking this. He was listening intently with an expressionless face. "And if that wizard has the power to do that… Just think."

Gohan just stared at me. He finally found his voice. "But who would be stupid enough to break the seal?" He stared at his shoes. "It's not like they can be, literally, behind this. They are powerless behind that seal." He reasoned. His eyes grew bigger. "Babidi…" He breathed.

(Bardock's POV)

I led Gomih to a big forest covered island, where no people lived. The island was the perfect place for us to fight. The two of us landed on the island and stood face to face, ready to fight. We got into our own peculiar fighting stances.

"So are you ready to fight?" I asked as I did a few theatrical stretches.

"Yeah I am." She replied determinedly.

"So how long should we fight for?"

"Until one of us wins." Her brown eyes sparked with the fire of challenge.

"That sounds good to me, just remember to tell me if I am being too powerful okay."

She scoffed. "Don't worry, I _won't_, now let's do this!"

I stood perfectly still while Gomih charged at me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on her approaching ki, waiting until the last possible moment before I side-stepped her charging attack. She anticipated my move, to my surprise and appeared in front of me with a smirk on her face. We punched and kicked each other countless times.

We were an even match though, blow for blow, punch for punch, kick for kick.

Then Gomih suddenly flew up, high in the sky. I followed her abrupt move, but cringed when the sun's stare flared in my sockets. I was left blind.

"Something in your eye?" She teased before firing a tremendous energy blast directly toward me. I tried to dodge it, but I just couldn't seem to outrun the monstrous blue beam. I let out an agonised scream as the attack connected with my left arm and tore most of my left shirt sleeve off; exposing most of my muscular left arm.

With my hand pressed against my burned biceps, I flew into the air and fired a blast at my half-breed granddaughter. My fire-red attack burned most of her right pant leg apart and exposed most of her right leg. She clenched her jaw, but didn't utter a scream of any kind. She then punched me hard in my face, making me tumble backwards in the sky. I saw her coming towards me quickly with her fist extended for a punch. Just before her fist could hit me, I shot my foot upwards, making a connection with her nose. I felt blood pouring onto my leg and bare feet and quickly retracted my limb, disgusted by the thick warm liquid of my relative. I looked up at her and saw blood gushing out of her smelling organ at the speed of light! She put her hands over her nose, but the gesture didn't stop much bleeding. The blood seeped over her hands like a syrupy waterfall.

I stepped back a bit, my face hosting a disgusted yet concerned grimace. "Are you alright Gomih?" I asked genuinely worried.

The only answer I got was a growl, and then she started assaulting me again. Blood spilled over to her clothes and onto my skin, as her bloodied fists made contact with my body.

"Maybe we should stop." I suggested through the kicks and punches. "You are losing a lot of blood."

She growled again, it was an agitated sound. "Yeah, I am sure my opponent in the war would allow me the same courtesy!" She yelled and landed a devastating punch on my jaw. I gasped from the pain as my head jerked backwards. My neck emitted a thunderous crack and I started tumbling to the ground.

Gomih managed a few consecutive punches and kicks to my abdomen and I was left swaying around like a spineless sponge. Frustration being the fuel behind my fists, I threw a mighty punch at the girl, while she was still thrashing with her assaults, but I missed. However, I hit the rock that was behind her and shattered it to pieces.

I slowly stood up while wiping excess blood off the corner of my mouth. I was surprised to see that she was smiling.

"Fair enough." She said merrily and fired a blast directly towards me.

My eyes widened at the sudden energy wave. My arms shot instinctively out in front of me, blocking the impact, having no time to catch the wave. It was much stronger than I had expected. It carried me across the landscape before exploding when I hit a mountain side.

I fell to the ground on my back with a thud. My eyes widened as I saw tons of boulders falling towards me. I used my arms as leverage and jumped up, making a summersault. I gracefully landed on the first falling boulder and continued to jump on each approaching rock until I was in the clear.

As soon as I was out of the collapsing mountain, another blue beam headed straight toward me. I fell back and the blast shot by above me. I stared at the blue glowing beam as it flashed past me. Even though the thing didn't even touch me, its sheer intensity still burned me.

I frantically blew on the flesh near my elbow; it was glowing bright red due to the burns inflicted by the beam.

I shot up as soon as the blast was through, but Gomih was already in my face. I flinched at her sudden approach; I didn't even sense her coming, but that didn't stop me from attacking. I swept her feet from under her and she faltered to the side, making her vulnerable for another attack. I took this chance to attack and caught her fist while she fell. I spun her around with lightning speed and aimed her form to the mountain I had just crashed into moments ago. I let go and watched as she flew through the mountain and crash-landed on her back at the other side of the riser.

I took this chance to release my energy and immediately powered up to my maximum; random pieces of debris scattered in every imaginable direction from my body as I unleashed my energy. Goosebumps formed on my limbs as the power shot through my body. I smiled at the feeling. I closed my eyes and sped over to Gomih.

She stood with her arms across her chest, awaiting my arrival. "Took you long enough." She exclaimed with a yawn.

I smiled arrogantly. "I had enough with the warm-up; ready for the real battle?" I challenged, but she laughed.

"Indeed, we did never finish our first encounter now, did we?" She got in a fighting stance and I did the same.

"No…" I muttered just before I wanted to attack. I grunted as I charged at her with lightning speed, flinging a flurry of punches at her, but she dodged most of them. As I continued with my assaults she caught my fist in hers and held it firmly in her hand. I tried to break free from her grip but it was as if my hand was glued to hers. She increased the pressure on my hand and I felt some of my bones starting to crack and I cringed.

I let out an agonised cry as she increased the pressure even more.

I had the sudden urge to bite her and I decided to give in to my primitive Saiyan side; I bit her on her arm. My teeth dug into her flesh and I could actually taste her blood.

Strangely enough, I wasn't repulsed by the vulgar action. I relished in the action and actually licked stray blood trickling from his wound; enjoying the rusty taste of his blood. It made me even thirstier for a fight...

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed as she stared at her freshly inflicted bite wound.

I shrugged. "You started it!"

We kept on fighting like this for hours.

I flinched when she rapidly fired thousands of small energy balls at my body and soon my clothes had a lot of holes in them.

Gomih suddenly stopped fighting and I was left staring at her with a dazed expression on her face. I noticed that she was gazing idly at my butt.

"Really, mister cupid?"

I looked down and saw that my pants were a torn mess. My red and white arrows and heart filled boxers were exposed.

"Your mom bought me this underwear." I defended in a high voice, slightly embarrassed.

"Well at least I'm adult enough to buy my own."

I scoffed. "You're not adult enough for a lot of things."

She placed her hands defiantly on her hips. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're not adult enough to understand that." I mocked with a wink and she growled.

"We'll see about that…" Her voice trailed off as she lunged at me. Her fist glowed with power as she aimed it at my face. I pouted; this was going to be the deciding blow…

(Erasa's POV)

The night was pitch-black as dark clouds prohibited the full moon from reflecting the sunlight upon the streets. Therefore, the streetlights were obligated to shine their dim light upon the cobblestones. A big cloud of fog gently floated on the ground, making it impossible for the human eye to gaze further than thirty feet into the distance. Old, brick houses were slightly visible in the yellow light of the streetlights. Their blinds were closed, preventing others to see their content. Not a single soul was seen walking the paths. The eerie silence, only broken by the wind rustling through the leaves of the trees, gave the neighbourhood a somber tone.

The streets were empty, silent, dead.

However, the silence was broken by the sound of my high heels tapping on the cobblestones. A silhouette of a young woman was drawn against the night sky. As I walked under the streetlights, my stunning features became visible. I wore a black, sleeveless and strapless dress. My blond hair was brushed in a wild style. A small crucifix softly dangled on a chain around my graceful neck. My eyes were a beautiful cerulean blue; one someone could lose themselves in their beauty forever.

I had a white jacket wrapped around my upper body. I quivered for a moment as a cold shiver ran down my spine. The night had been cold, leaving slight frostbite on the car windows.

I wrapped myself in the jacket more tightly. I fastened my pace, the frequency of the sound of my heels on the cobblestones increasing. I eyed my surroundings with a watchful eye. One could never know what lunatics would be lurking about. My pace increased once more, driven by my will to get to my warm comfortable home.

I took a left, suspiciously turning my head. I felt unsafe, endangered. I failed to explain myself why, but the feeling that something wasn't right remained.

I heard a slight exhale. I turned my head to recover the source. I was, however, left questioning my sanity, as there wasn't a single soul to be seen roaming the streets besides me. I continued to go on my way, telling myself that my mind had been playing tricks on me.

Little did I know that I was being watched.

A pair of bright red eyes was studying me through the cloud of fog. They were prying eyes, cold eyes. They followed my every movement. They watched my long, graceful legs sway with every step. They watched my behind, lustfully wondering what could be concealed beneath the fabric of my black dress. They examined my feminine curves, my hips, my breasts.

I stopped in my tracks, upon hearing a groan emanating from the fog. I turned around, only to see a figure in the mist running away at inhuman speed. I gasped, picking up my pace, trotting to my house.

A chuckle reached my ears. I froze in my tracks. I turned my face and looked directly into the eyes that had been observing me from inside the fog mere moments ago. I tried to scream, but my vocal cords had been paralyzed by pure fear.

Footsteps cut through the silence. The red eyes started to move towards me, who stood nailed to the ground in anguish. Slowly, the outlines of a young man became visible to me. Out of the shadows and into the lights, the young man became visible in the dim yellow light. I gasped.

The man was absolutely gorgeous. He wore a black suit, graced by a white tie. His hair was jet-black, going in every direction possible; seemingly defying gravity. His face was beautiful. His strong jaw line and perfect cheekbones graced his pale face beautifully. His blood-red eyes softly sparkled, their beauty emphasized by his pale skin.

"Excuse me, dear miss." He spoke politely. His voice was deep, but gentle. The hush tone in which he spoke sweetly caressed my ears.

"I didn't mean to startle you, miss." The young man said. "It's just that I saw you walking on the streets and I couldn't help but to be a little concerned. A beautiful young woman like you shouldn't be roaming the streets by herself at this time of night. One may never know who or what conceals itself in the darkness."

I was lost for words. That gorgeous man in front of me had just called me beautiful. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. The young man laughed, seeing that he had flattered me. I noticed his brilliantly white teeth; they were perfect, besides from the fact that his canines looked a tad too long and unusually sharp, almost like they were fangs.

"Why would you tell me something like this?" I asked shyly.

His lips twitched up in half a smile as he stared down dashingly to the ground. He peeked up at me through his thick eyelashes. His eyes smouldered into mine. "How rude of me for not introducing myself." He claimed horrified and gently took my hand into his. A slight shiver ran through my spine from his icy touch.

"My name is Gohan."

What an interesting name. Not something one would be expecting to hear every day.

He raised his eyebrow, still holding on to my hand. "Oh, E-Erasa." I flustered.

His smile grew tenderer. "Such a beautiful name," His eyes met mine, ", for such a beautiful lass." He moved his lips closer to my hand and kissed it gently, making goosebumps spread over my skin. He worked his way up my arm, planting soft kisses the whole way, until he stopped at my neck…

"ERASA!"

I shook my head confusedly and jumped up from my seat. "I did not fart!" I yelled in defence; it was the first thought that had popped into my head.

"Thank you for that piece of information." Miss Maloney replied harshly as she stared at me from under her thin framed glasses. "Please pay attention or I'll have to send you to the principal's office."

"Yes Ma'am." I rolled my eyes when she turned to face the board again. Teachers. Ugh. Why _are _there school anyway? I would get a better education at home with the TV on!

Through the rest of the class (I didn't even know what this class was for Pete's sake!) I kept my gaze intently at the petite watch near the door.

_And… Now! _I tried to guess when the bell was going to ring. I silently growled when I was proven wrong for the seventh time in a row.

_Come on clock, it's just you and me… _I stared at it, sweat pouring down my forehead in suspense… _AND NOWWWW! _

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

_It's official. I am psychic. _I stood up with a smug smile on my glossed lips. My books were already packed away, so I was first to be out of the door.

I waltzed into the cafeteria after storing my backpack in my locker and quickly grabbed the meal of the day, which didn't look very appetizing, before I went over to our usual table near the vending machine. Sharpner was already sitting there.

"You are going to help me break into Videl's house." I declared as I sat down.

Sharpner's expression tightened. "W-what?" He choked out after he swallowed a rather large bite from his tuna sandwich. I cringed when I noticed some remnants of the fish embedded between his twee front teeth.

"You heard me." I chirped. "I already have a plan and everything." I declared.

"Why would you want to do that Rase?" Sharpner asked with a worried gaze. "Last time I checked, breaking an entering is illegal."

I dismissed his statement with a graceful wave of my palm. "Pish posh. We are her friends. That law doesn't apply on us, silly."

"I am sure the cops will have a while over viewpoint."

I slapped him on his arm roughly. "Stop being such a baby!" I scolded.

"Why is Sharpner being a baby, this time?" Gomih asked as she winked at Sharpner.

He just shook his head. "Everybody is a critic."

"He won't help me break into Videl's house."

Gomih frowned. "Why?"

"I want to steal her diary." I declared in a menacing voice. "I am sure she is hiding some stuff from us Sharpie."

"Why don't you just ask her yourself?" Gomih asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich. "She is still in the hospital, right?"

"Yes, that is why we have to act quickly! Before she gets released you know?"

"I'm not sure…" Gohan's sister wavered.

"Please." I begged.

Gomih sighed. "What if you don't find it?"

I scoffed. Of course I was going to find it. "Then we leave, as simple as that."

"Fine, I'll help you…"

(Reynard's POV)

Everything around me slowed down to a pace.

_His_ slightly narrowed hate-filled eyes ran over my body, making me stiffen. His slit lips twisted down into a crescent moon out of utter disgust. He crossed his arms indifferently over his chest, making the leathery fabric of his charcoal jacket moan in protest as it tightened around his upper limbs.

For a few moments, all I could do was stare; blinking in astonishment at where my grandfather stood with a livid expression on his square face. In my heart, I'd known that there would come a day when I would have to face him on _his_ terms, _not mine_, and on that day he would all decide the fate of my existence. I laughed humorously internally; what was I thinking? Intruding the realm of the most feared villain in history, with ulterior motives for Pete's sake! I knew from the start this mission was a death wish, but I would give my life in a heartbeat for that earthling Saiyan I called my best friend.

I hadn't consciously guessed he'd be here, but I _knew_ I would have to fight him now, one way or another. Perhaps it was pessimism that told me this, but all the time I'd been here, I had been expecting something like this to happen for a long, long, long time.

Guess fate decided on today.

Time to perform I guess… I decided to go with the hostile approach.

I glared angrily at the putrid relic of a man in front of me. He leaned on his cane, but I knew well that that was only for show, there was absolutely nothing wrong with his balance. He seemed to expect this, and as a result, his expressions were schooled into those of mild amusement, and some small amount of pride.

"Are you spying on me Grandfather?" I seethed through clenched teeth.

"Better question yet Reynard; are you spying on me?" He turned my question around. I tried to stare him in the face unflinchingly, to betray no trace of horror or fear, or any of the numerous emotions jolting down my spine threatening to overcome me. People had died from hands, people stronger than me, people braver then me, but I won't give him the satisfaction of letting him know I was scared. I wasn't going to let him know he was winning.

My heart begins to beat slowly and erratically at first, my eyes begin to burn in their sockets and a lump rises in my throat. I want to be somewhere dark and safe, my whole face and body begins to twitch and jolt and I just want to get out of here - away from _him_. The intense fear fires through me and I feel my heart beating fast but at a steadier pace. I want to get out of here; the thought of Gohan, Gomih and the many other people that made my afterlife worth living was the only thing still keeping me on his forsaken soil.

I balled my hands into fists, forcing my arms not to shake. My nails dug through the first layer of weak skin in my palms as I forced more pressure in the aggravated gesture.

I sprung up to get up to his level. Sitting on the ground made me feel defenceless and vulnerable. I smirked as I shot an intimidating glower down at him; I always was one of the tallest in the family.

"I am not the one lurking in the shadows!" I snapped.

"That may be so, but there are other, _less apparent_," He shot me a peculiar look, "ways of perceiving as well."

I placed my hands firmly on my hips; standing my ground. "That sounds like an accusation."

"Did it now?" He asked innocently with a raised eyebrow, clearly challenging me.

I bent down to retrieve my jacket from the moist grass. I swung it over my shoulder like a badass as I turned to look at my father's father again; my expression wasn't that of pleasance.

"I'm leaving." I declared and started to take a few aggravated steps away from him. "I won't allow myself to be submitted to this mockery." I walked on without looking back; he didn't seem to put in an effort, thank goodness, to follow or stop me. I just wanted to get away from him as quickly as I could, before my tongue could betray something that my friends couldn't afford Vaughan knowing.

I was a quite a decent amount of paces away when he spoke again. "Might as well…" His voice trailed off in a taunting manner. "We wouldn't want your dear mother to wonder about you forever..." He purred. I turned around; my eyes twitching at the mention of my birth giver. I noticed that a mocking smile resided upon his features. He anticipated my actions.

"…after all, there should be _somebody_ left to burry you, hmm?" Vaughan chuckled. "Or maybe you want to bring your dead-beat dad into the equation?" He finished, laughing outright at the expression I wore. "What a funny expression "dead-beat" is, don't' you think?" He shot me a broad smile. "Isn't that the reason sweet Maria left her family?" He cooed mercilessly.

Something inside me broke.

It was like I was being trapped alone in the darkest abyss in my mind with a sword piercing through my heart. The pain is silent, it cannot be seen, but the blood bleeds inside. My pierced heart was still and for a moment I only felt darkness. And then an anger and sadness surged through me with so much power, I knew not what to do. My heart stopped beating, for it had only beaten for _her. _My mind went black, as did my heart.

My hands turned to fists, and my fingers dug into my palms until I felt them bleed. But this pain was nothing compared to how I felt looking at _his _taunting expression.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Vaughan warned.

I frowned; his voice snapping me out of my turbulent mind. I looked down and noticed a growing black ki-ball forming in my palm. I lifted my arm, it felt heavier with the ki resting on it, and flung the ball of energy to the tree next to my grandfather.

I have tempted fate enough today…

Stray twigs and leaves that had miraculously survived my attack (the whole tree was disintegrated) floated down peacefully to the ground; creating a calm atmosphere, as if nothing was amiss.

I pointed a shaky finger at _him. _"You will never speak a word about my mother again." I warned; threat coating my sentence. My whole body was shaking as I retreated. I stared down at my jittering hands as I walked. Why am I so angry? I questioned with a worried frown. I used to keep my emotions at bay easily.

I scoffed and reclined my arms to my sides. Emotions and the dark realm were not destined to mix.

The sky overhead was gray, as if the planet itself mourned the loss of one of her people, and was less because of it. The blanket of clouds, blocking the sun's harsh light, was undisturbed for miles around, and those clouds could have given way to rain at any time, but it hadn't. Blowing gently, blowing ruthlessly, the wind changed its patterns without the slightest regard for common trends, and the few leaves remaining on the near bare trees rattled hollowly. I was surrounded by death, and all its morosely plentiful sounds.

I needed no reminder.

The pain in my heart was enough, and my memory reached deep. Never again would there be peace for me, not after all that had passed. Shaking my head and sighing deeply, I stared up at the clouds, remembering. There'd been a time when I'd done just this, though the scenery was different, and my heart weighed not so much. Troubled, as all young are, I'd lain on the grassy lawn of a small island, and contemplated the mysteries of the universe.

Now, I knew all too much, and my soul was no lighter for it.

Then, I'd not had the pleasure of knowing what it meant to administer death so cruelly, nor had I felt the pang of loss quite so suddenly, or in as great numbers. But as was then, my mind could not stray from the same subject, despite all my attempts. No, there would be no relief. No chance for forgiveness.

My sins were too great.

_All that bloodshed…_ And what had I accomplished? So many lay dead at my hands, and still more would be laid to waste by means originating in me.

_Nothing._

That was the beauty, and that was the terror of it all.

I'd done absolutely_ nothing._

As if to echo my sentiments, the air grew chill, and the leaves that had blown aside were forced from their original trees. The ground beneath his feet trembled, and the cool earth seemed to sigh.

Despite everything. I'd tried…yet both armies were no closer to seeing eye to eye than before, and if I'd done _anything at all, _I'd kept them fighting. How strange it seemed, when I knew better than anyone how _wrong _these battles were. From personal experience, I knew neither side was right, nor was either side wholly wrong, and I realized that both were terribly misguided into thinking the other was as evil as… well.

I'd talked to soldiers and mechanics all, the beginners, and the veterans, and they'd seen something in me that I could never guess. In me, of all people, they'd found hope, and because of it, I would lead yet more generations to destruction.

I tried so hard…

Pointless.

I'd given so much, trying to get them to _see, _to realize by their own will how mistaken they were. I had wanted them to realize what the only course of action could be. But they were as blind as I'd been, seeing only what they wanted, and not one bit what I needed them to. In many ways, this world was precisely the same as I'd come to it; it was a blackened hole of misfortune and death that took everything into its embrace and left it, cold and rotting.

_My fault._

Everything I did was for naught. Because of my actions, there would come yet more bloodshed, when I'd wanted the guard to become more than what they were. Had I been foolish and naïve enough to think they'd miraculously turn out to be the warriors I remembered from another time? Had I _truly_ believed these people, driven to despair by a pointless war, could _be _the heroes I wanted, _needed, _them to be?

In my mind, an image of those heroes glimmered.

Like the sunset, they were glorious and brilliant, and to see them was to hold a deep longing. Bright and powerful, as was that final ending for the day, they'd lasted but moments in the history of human kind, but their mark would forever be remembered, if only by me.

_All that I've done is kill hundreds, and create the means to _demolish_ yet more lives until those weapons of mass destruction are nothing but ash. _

And in twenty years, it would all be the same.

Certainly the technology would change, and the legions may very well have different names or causes, but the war would go on. I knew this now, as I had when I'd come here, and I could only hope that my dream was nothing more than that, and not some freakish prophecy held to my life, my death, or my very existence.

What I'd done already was difficult on my heart, and still more would be unbearable.

I always laughed at the fact that so many of Gohan's friends, like Piccolo and Vegeta and even his family called him 'kid'. That wasn't the word…not any more. Sure he fit the physical profile, shucks, I did too! But we'd seen extreme poverty and all the horrors of war together. Death. _Oh goodness, have we seen death…_ Destruction. Murder, pillage, rape and fear. We'd seen all these, and experienced many.

No, we were children no longer.

And even _that _was not enough to get them to end it all, to stop this war before it claimed the lives of all the young, precious children untouched by this hardship. It was hardly enough for them to shed a tear, much less stop their 'cause' for it.

No…

With suffering comes the hardening of one's heart, and when that happens, there's nothing left but a shell. No cause was worth that, for in strength of heart and mind comes true courage, and from that well of power comes the ability to do _anything_. These adults, soldiers all, knew nothing of the ways of a warrior.

They had not the strength, nor the endurance.

It grieved me to know this.

Regardless of everything, they would _not_ give up their belief that they would win, no matter how feeble this conviction seemed under close inspection. I wouldn't be able to persuade them, though it wasn't for lack of trying. Like Gohan had done before me, to an altogether different boy, young and arrogant as these nine were not, I tried to talk them out of their chosen courses, and just as me, myself had done when I was in their position, the elites ignored me completely. I shouldn't be surprised. No one would keep them from the ways of war, it seemed, and in that I found great sadness.

_But…Gohan would _die _to protect me, without batting an eye. _There would always be a dreadful misery with that particular thought, but…there was also strong affection, and great respect. _I tried to show him all that came with the life of a warrior, when he was still under Magisterial's wings. _Perhaps his mentor had meant for him to take a different lesson from his downfall, but Gohan's demise had only pushed him further, to lengths not even Magisterial expected. _I'd known either of us could die at any moment, but… I didn't understand any of it… not until then._

_Weak._

The accusation was met with no resistance. I couldn't be anything but that, not if I let the lives of children overcome my desire to protect all that needed my help.

I've achieved absolutely nothing…

Yes, it was true that the elites I'd been working with this _entire_ time to destroy were now helpless, dead to the world and unable to regain any form of life they'd known, for two years at least. Gohan made sure of that…

But their demise was hardly mine to claim. I'd done nothing more than hand my mother the plans, those scraps of paper I'd developed in the shadow universe, and then I'd left. There was nothing else to it.

They hadn't suffered. Not like their victims had…

And my world, the place I'd grown up in, fought for and _lived for… _was gone. There wasn't a trace of my planet left, nothing to suggest it had _ever_ existed. His mother had known, or at least guessed, this would happen when the problems that had created their timeline were 'fixed' in the past. That was also why she left.

_All for naught._

Sighing to myself, I stared at the simple, gray headstone that marked Raphael's grave, the small thing without even a name to identify the boy. There was only a date, a few flowers, and a pile of dirt. For safety measures, the scientists had said. _How many others have they buried, in graves like this one?_ I wondered, and tried half heartedly not to cry.

From the sky, the field in which I'd found it glimmered white like a blanket of snow, radiant and lovely, and without the chill. Drawn by its beauty, I had stalled my travel and landed amidst the soft, fragrant flowers that grew in abundance here. They were nothing more than weeds, really, far too hardy and strong to be considered beautiful flowers, being nothing like the delicate wisps of things that so often adorned graves, but it was the closest thing to beauty that I had on this realm.

As I looked around the quiet meadow, I saw not the graceful willow standing guard over my departed cousin, or the river that wound itself around them. In my memory, I watched the yet to happen war. _Who will be the last?_ I wondered. _Which of these brilliant, idiotic fools will be the last to stand?_

The wind stirred, rustling the leaves like a death rattle.

Closing my eyes to the world and its pain, I tried to blank my mind, to erase the images burned into my memory. For a moment, I saw nothing, and then, I saw it…

And my heart broke.

"Trunks," a voice called, shaking me from my thoughts as I'd begun to put words to the nameless vision in my head. "We need to go, sweetheart." My mother. Despite myself, I smiled. She was very beautiful.

Lifting my eyes to the gray sky above, I prayed this world would last long enough to see the end of this forsaken war.

"I'll miss you." I murmured, uncertain if I spoke to my still living allies, or the ones who'd died to save us all.

_Well. _At least one person saw the significance in duty, and in the heart.

One.

The daylight hours seemed to be fading all too quickly with the disappearance of every tick and tock of the clock. The sun was completely buried under the horizon; the various shadows cast upon the fields and the colourful disarray of colours in the sky the only evidence that the massive ball of fire was not yet settled. Compared to its brilliance the pitiable light that shone through the clouds of dust and debris seemed all too gray, too murky and dark to be of any use.

Finally, my gateway to freedom was prepared and the foul smell of burning metal and death assaulted my senses, like it had so long ago.

_Death._

One knew it when faced with it, and I would always remember that first encounter, as my father's eyes, electric, ice blue, met mine. They were without fear.

Once, I thought there was always a cause for evil, and when this root was severed, peace would return. I thought so because it was right, and because that was the way things should happen.

Once.

I flinched when a body flew through the air over my head all of a sudden. I followed its movement. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened when a blast collided with the body, disintegrating it. The screams of the dying man filled my eardrums.

I envisioned the scene and unwittingly energy started pooling from within the confines of my two hands. I distinctly felt their ki's. Vaughan and Grace… They were unharmed, of course, armed with enough energy to destroy any suit with ease. Once again, laughter filled my ears.

I was getting close to the field of battle, and before they saw me coming or sensed my presence, I focused my energy, pain and anger.

Closing the space between them in moments, I took the time to once again hail my friends.

"Retreat now. You have no idea who you're fighting." Grace retorted with her arm extended towards me.

I waved my hands defensively in front of my chest. "It's me."

Grace smirked. "Well, Rey, looks like we found another few humans in tin suits." She quipped. "They must have wandered from HFIL to here."

Vaughan chuckled. "That was their first mistake."

Grace stared at the dead man on the ground, annoyed. "Five points for each of us." She said simply, and looked around, surveying the large valley. "Here I was thinking we'd finally found a nice place without all these damned _humans_ to bother us." Her voice carried enough amusement to make Vaughan smile, but there was some sincerity to his words. "And it turns out they're just playing dress up." He snorted. "Figures."

I attacked without warning, taking both of them by surprise, sending them flying in opposite directions until they regained their composure. Twin sets of eyes were on me now, and I smiled, all too aware of their attention.

I always wanted to go out with a bang.

Once again, they were too stunned to respond, all eyes flickering between the dead man below and me, the new unexpected threat. None noticed the difference in frequencies as I passed them, too fast to see, and nobody was paying enough attention to hear the air whistle as I approached.

Grace snorted. "Oh, look." She sneered, flipping her hair and smiling coldly as I came closer. Alert, I braced myself for an attack. She tilted her head, and her eyes narrowed. "You were right Vaughn, he did shift sides." She rolled her eyes and grinned at Vaughan before meeting my gaze again.

"Or he was never on our side to begin with." Vaughan sneered.

"Why couldn't you stick with us? Haven't you had enough of being a goody two shoes?" She directed to me.

Vaughan laughed outright, seemingly appearing out of nowhere as he caught my arms behind his back.

"So this is where you've gone to . . . I thought you would get bored here, but I also thought that you would have been dead by now." He sounded mockingly mournful, but his expression retained the same pitiless look.

"Sorry for disappointing you grandfather." I retorted.

"You know the rules." He crowed, "We don't tolerate betrayal on this side. You are going to have to die."

Grace smiled, and began her attack, pummelling my struggling frame as her ally kept my arms in place, coming dangerously close to snapping them as he slowly increased the pressure.

"Your Mommy missed you, by the way. We felt sorry for the haggard old thing." Her expression never changed, and in her blue eyes I saw _nothing._

Hurting and outraged, I found the energy I needed to force Vaughan away, and charged the blond assassin with an unusual burst of speed.

"Leave my mother out of this." I snarled, punching her in the stomach and hurling her like a doll into the ground, aware only of her slender figure in the newly-formed crater below.

Forming a ball of energy in my hand I took aim, and fired just as Vaughan flew into me, cracking ribs and successfully knocking me out of my attack, sending the energy blast well out of his ally's way.

For a moment, they both stared in amusement, laughter filling their eyes as they looked at me.

Letting out a frustrated scream, I pooled energy into my hands, focusing as much ki as I could spare at my captor, trying desperately not to cry for friends I'd failed. Vaughan didn't flinch. Even so, I smiled, and nodded. From a different angle, Gohan started to attack, and Vaughan was startled into releasing me. I glared menacingly at them, and aimed one swift kick at my long time adversary while directing an attack eerily similar to Krillin's disks in a boomerang arc.

"MOVE!" I yelled and once again picked up my assault, forcing myself to the next level as I prepared myself for a simultaneous attack. Even with my defence, the barrage left me dazed and helpless to each subsequent blow, unable to find my feet.

Throwing all that was left of my force into one enormous energy attack; I managed to drop down enough to gain some measure of awareness as I directed the wave in two directions.

They, unfortunately, knew this was coming, and seemed to step casually out of harm's way.

I sighed, and wished I had time to regain my strength as I forced my already aching body into direction, flying towards Vaughan, ready to block and deliver any blows while trying to keep aware of his ally's whereabouts and exactly what she was doing.

The next few minutes were blurs of pain in my mind, and through desperation I managed to come up with tactics that never would have occurred to a fully sane person. Whether or not this was a good thing I wasn't certain, but it kept me alive for the time moment, so I didn't stop to think about what I was doing to my body or the people around me.

Unfortunately, I hadn't realized the attacks I'd assumed one of them had enacted was in reality performed by both, so while I distracted myself unnecessarily by looking for the other, both slammed into me with enough force to send me unconscious.

Vaughan smiled, and caught my body before it hit the ground. "That was fun." He remarked, eyes glimmering with something that could only be called malice.

Grace nodded.

"Make sure he stays alive for a little longer." He suggested, smiling coolly at me. "He's ours to kill." They looked casually up at the darkening sky. "Nobody else's."

"Sleep tight." Vaughan nodded something of a farewell, and with that, they disappeared, leaving the battlefield empty of life except for me.

_He's ours to kill. _The tiny sentence bounced around in my skull.I would die by their hands, and when I did, there would be few left to keep them from killing everyone and everything in sight.

_Sleep tight… _

If only I could.

_What were their weaknesses, and how could he exploit them?_ A sudden thought ran through my head. I scribbled down my findings on an old napkin. This is my last attack. Gohan just has to find this and all will be over. I hope Gohan doesn't mind the formalities. I chuckled at my internal joke. I might as well have been an egg, cracking myself up like this all the time…

I will just have to give this to one of them before I die…

I wish they were all a dream…I can't do a thing against them…

So many dead…

The armies of my world would all but annihilated; being allowed pitiful results and numbers too small to do anything but keep their facilities guarded. And yet the people relied on us. Easily satisfied with the thought that someone would protect them, the civilians ignored the past results and insignificant figures. And now we had the chance to do it all over again. But this time, there were so many more complications to consider…

If I died, there will be someone left to follow in my footsteps. There will still be a saviour.

_So there's only one way this can end. I _decided, smiling to myself. _Just one…_

_I'm going to have to die… _

…..

Dum tum dummmmmmmmm!

Don't forget to review!


	24. Chapter 24: Darkness Opens

**Helloooo my darlings! I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long this time. :D Oh well, guess what? THIS is another SUPER looooong chappie! (14000 words!) :D**

**A big thanks to my loyal reviewers' feedback! : Unwanted half Saiyan demon, SCStaff (Hahahaha, not pressure! XD), dcp1992, android727 x2 (XD, haha yes, Bardock is still amongst them, he is just a very silent character… Except in battle!), Pond-Centurion (awh an art piece! AWESOME! I will send you descriptions of them ASAP! :D), Janice-mae ( you and your ideas, they just keep coming! I LOVE IT! :D), KY111 and Kaosmoshpit! **

**Keep up the good reviewing you awesome peepz! I adore each and every one of you! **

**Oh, and a shout out to all the new subscribers and followers! I adore you guys just as much! :D **

***ENJOY! **

**CHAPTER 24: Darkness Opens **

(Reynard's POV)

We all honour heroes for different reasons. Sometimes for their daring... Sometimes for their bravery... Sometimes for their goodness. But mostly we honour heroes, because at one point or another, we all dream to be rescued. Of course, if the right hero doesn't come along, sometimes we just have to rescue ourselves.

But why, oh why, do I get the feeling as the life was drained out of my veins, that this time not Gohan and not even I would be able to rescue myself?

"We are taking a little road trip." Vaughan sneered in my ear as he shook me by the arm roughly.

"Where to?" I squeaked out. They were probably contemplating the venue for my execution.

"You'll see."

I stopped fighting against his strong fists and allowed myself to be swept away by his instant teleportation technique. I closed my eyes and hoped that he would allow me to die a quick, merciful death, but I chuckled internally at the thought. Vaughan, merciful? Hah. I mentally prepared my body for the torture that it was going to have to bear.

"Open your eyes boy." Vaughan ordered as he shoved me away from his body. I sensed his right hand woman, Grace's ki manifesting next to him out of nothingness. I grunted; I see Grace has decided to grace us with her annoying presence again. I chuckled. Grace, get it?

As I opened my eyes, I flinched, not expecting to see the current surroundings I was left with. The sky was blue, and the grass was green, a fact that I still found very laughable; what a strange planet indeed.

Directly under my feet stood a grand city, with lots of high buildings and people roaming about aimlessly as they finished their chores for the day.

Somewhere in the distance I could feel familiar energy signals. Gohan's shot out like a neon sign saying 'look at me, look at me' from all the other living beings on the planet.

"We are on earth…" I breathed, stunned that they brought me here.

Vaughan scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "So you are familiar with it?"

I gulped and shook my head, still staring with big eyes at the city below. "I have just read a few books about it…" I covered. "_The gem of the Northern quadrant." _ I quoted.

"Then you wouldn't mind destroying this city and its inhabitants; would you?" He taunted and I shot him a peculiar gaze.

"What would you gain from that?"

"Your trust."

I blinked rapidly. If I destroyed this one city, they would not kill me; they would allow me back at the realm without the title of 'traitor' burned on my forehead. I could buy Gohan and the others the two years training time we desperately need.

I was actually contemplating blowing the city to smithereens. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few after all… And, besides, their deaths would only be temporary; as soon as the Dragonballs are gathered, they would be restored to their former glory.

But why can't I bring myself to do it? Just the thought of killing random innocent people, sickened me. I don't want to become like them… I pouted; not more so anyways.

I was hovering in the air, gazing aimlessly at the city hundreds of feet below my feet. It was incredibly busy, the sounds of humans conversing, engines rumbling, and car horns honking being among the millions of things travelling to my sensitive ears. I had been hovering in the same spot for several hours now, my hands twitching involuntarily every few minutes.

Whatever effect Earth was having on me was tormenting me. I had spent years cleansing myself of all emotions besides anger, but it seemed like with every second I spent on this mudball, waves of other foreign emotions were slowly consuming me. It was something I had to put a stop to, if I wanted to survive another day, and I figured wiping one measly city off the map would be enough for me to prove that I was still the remorseless killer they had prided myself in being. There was one small little problem, though –

I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I had raised my arm towards the sea of buildings and roads several times over the last few minutes, aware of the penetrating stares coming from my grandfather, summoning a sufficiently destructive amount of Ki to my palm. And yet each and every time, the frightening blast that I was intending to release could never escape from my hand.

I furiously rubbed at my temple. _What the hell is happening to me…?_ Blowing up a city was among one of my most standard procedures in the realm. Earth wasn't supposed to be any different from the various other planets I had purged in my lifetime. I was so sure of that I could exterminate life on here and not feel a twinge of guilt. And yet, I just couldn't do it for some reason.

"What are you waiting for, Reynard?" Vaughan urged impatiently, yet smugly. "I am sure the human species are going to evolve soon, if you don't get on with it!"

I let the wind blow through my hair as I turned around to look at Vaughan, who was a few feet away from me, his arms folded over his chest. His lips curled into a smirk. "Don't you want to get your hands dirty with this planet's population, hmm?"

I absent-mindedly grunted in response. He raised his arm towards the city, eliciting visible alarm from me. "Well now, you can't just go and not let _me_ have a little fun, too."

"Don't." I begged.

Vaughan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What did you mutter, kid?"

"Don't destroy it." I ordered with clenched fists, my voice subdued. I could hardly even recognize the sound of it.

Vaughan's eyes narrowed, as he was able to read my emotions with ease. "You've been allowing this planet to make you grow soft, haven't you?" It was a question, but Vaughan intoned it as a statement. I offered no response, instead clenching my fists tightly at my sides.

"You are aware of just _who_ is headed here as we speak, correct?" Vaughan inquired, fixing me with an unreadable glaze. The entire dark empire's army.

"Yes."

Vaughan shook his head, releasing an annoyed sigh. "So I'm assuming you _also_ know that now is _not_ the time to let everything I have taught you fall to the wayside?" He asked, his tone rising.

"I _won't_." I stressed, never taking my eyes away from the city.

"Then do it. Blow this city to kingdom come. If you haven't forgotten any of my teachings, then you will do it without batting an eye." Vaughan ordered; his voice stern.

I slowly lifted my right arm again. It was trembling uncontrollably, making my face scrunch up in agitation. My palm began glowing with a lethal ki, harnessing enough power to wipe out entire civilizations. I grinded hard on my teeth; practically feeling Vaughan's expectant eyes looming over me.

All I had to do was fire.

I had done it millions of times in my lifetime and felt _nothing_ over it, so it shouldn't have been so hard to do now, right?

However, to my and Vaughan's frustration, the light diminished. "I…I can't." I stuttered.

"Tsk, Tsk…" He smirked. "Your friends will be so disappointed in you." He breathed softly. "Perhaps I need to show you how it's done." Vaughan hissed, already gathering a destructive amount of ki to his palm. He was getting ready to fire off the blast to vaporize the city, until I suddenly phased right in front of him. My stare was intense.

"Don't do it, Vaughan!" I demanded; my voice cracking.

He curled his lips back in disgust. "Unbelievable." He sneered.

I fiercely shut my eyes, feeling sick to my stomach. I felt a series of conflicting emotions coursing through my being. Among them was anguish over my inability to do something so standard to me, yet at the same time, something deep within the recesses of my mind was disgusted with that feeling.

"You really switched sides." Vaughan's voice trailed off in disappointment.

"That is, if he was actually on our side to begin with." Grace retorted. They, both, stared at me, awaiting some sort of response. I didn't give them that.

"Well, then… I guess there is just one thing left to do…" Vaughan's voice trailed off menacingly.

Vaughan made a swift movement, so swift that I wasn't even able to follow his motions. I did _feel _it after a few seconds though, proof that he had moved in the first place.

A rush of adrenaline surged through my body. The pain in my body was dulled for a moment and I tried to stand up, only to realize that I could not feel my legs. As I examined them, I was glad that I wasn't able to. Both legs were noticeably broken; my left shin was snapped at the midpoint, leaving the lower part of my shin perpendicular to the upper; my right foot was twisted backwards, and my femur had snapped and pierced the skin.

I heaved again, and was met with great pain in my chest once more. I ascertained that my ribs were also broken, and judging by the pattern of my breathing, at least one had punctured a lung. I then examined the arm that was useless: it too was noticeably broken, the proximal end of the ulna having pierced the skin. That injury I could definitely feel, and with every small movement of that arm I gritted my teeth in pain. He must've damaged a lumbar vertebra to leave my arms with feeling but my legs paralyzed.

Finally, the pain was too much—the throbbing in my head was making me nauseated—and I slowly lay back down. I closed my eyes in thought. I was dying, I was sure of it. The only problem was that I didn't know why. The pain in my head was making it very difficult to think. My strength was leaving me, and I could feel darkness descending on me. I did not want to die, didn't even know why I was like this. My brain was too muddled to remember anything, or perhaps I didn't even have anything to remember. I didn't know, but soon my thoughts and worries all came to an end as darkness finally overtook me.

I couldn't do anything to prevent this. I was a victim in my own body. Paralysed fully.

"Let's see what else you have been hiding from us…"

I gasped. _Gohan…. NO! _

I had not been focusing on the battle. I had not carefully examined the situation before entering the battle, and it cost me the lives of thousands of innocents. No matter what, I would not let the same thing happen to Gohan. Absolutely not. I would protect Gohan with my life.

(Gohan's POV)

I saw Gomih shooting me a worried look from the front of our advanced math class. My expression accurately mimicked hers.

_Gohan, do you sense that? _She asked in a voice that sounded like it should belong to a scared little girl.

Chills ran down my spine, and not the good kind. _I feel that. _I confirmed and she nodded.

She turned her attention back to the board. _I have never felt such a dark presence in my life. _She continued. _Do you think it's…? _

_Vaughan… _I finished for her. _It couldn't be anyone else. _

She nodded again. _But what is he doing here so soon? _She asked with a frown. _Reynard said he'll buy us two more years and grandpa confirmed it with his visions! _

I frowned. _Grandpa? _I repeated. _Seems like you two are getting really close... _I retorted bitterly.

She sighed. _Does it matter? _She almost yelled in my mind. _The Dark Lord is on our planet, and I am sure he isn't here to admire our picturesque landscapes! _

_Yeah, yeah, sorry. _I mumbled.

_Do you think Dad and the others have felt it too? _

_Well, they'd have to have no senses at all for that to be possible. _I answered.

_Then we have to go too, they are probably on their way as we speak. _

I nodded. _Even Yamcha. _

_We are seriously losing our touch bro; Yamcha is beating us to the battlefield! _

I chuckled. _Not for long! _I exclaimed and rose from my seat, not even bothering to take all my belongings with me. _Come on. _

_Without saying anything? _

I smiled. _Yes. _

_Won't that get us in trouble? _

My smile grew bigger. _Yes. _

She smiled too. _Let's do this, Son style! _She also rose from her seat and walked alongside me out of the class, despite the teacher's loud obligations.

She giggled when we were successfully out of the room. "We should do that more often."

I chuckled with a nod. "We definitely should."

"Gohan?" Her tone turned solemn again.

I turned to her, my eyes warm. "Yes, sis?"

She hesitated, a pout on her lips. "Why do I sense two other powerful dark ki's next to Vaughan?"

"Because there are two more people with him."

She nodded. "That's what I figured, and I recognise the weaker one as that Grace chick, but who is the other one?" She asked in a small voice. "He's too strong to be just another one of their mindless minions."

"Oh, that's Reynard." I answered as casually as I could.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. "What?!" She yelled.

I planted my arms on her shoulders. "Now you understand the full extent of the situation." I looked around me to make sure there were no unwanted spectators nearby. "That's why I need you to get Videl and Sharpner to the others." My eyes were intense. "Gather them all at the lookout and form an impenetrable plan."

She folded her arms defiantly over her chest. "Let me guess, you are going to distract them."

"Yes."

She frowned. "Why do I always get the loser jobs?"

"Would you rather be bait?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes!" She exclaimed with her hands in the air, answering my question anyway.

"That's just too bad." I said softly and teleported away, close to where the three dark ki's were located.

Somehow I found my way to them without having to search too much, seeking out the life forces I knew were there, and offering aide where I could. In all actuality, I would have much preferred to help more before fighting, but this could not be.

Like some horrible production, it was all playing out grimly. When I found them, Vaughan held a man, near dead, by the throat, nearly one hundred stories from the ground as he tortured the man. Whether they realized it or not, my heart contorted at the sight, and I attacked blindly, not thinking where any of this would get me or the man. The two elites, however, were expecting just that.

"Well, well, well." Grace remarked simply, pushing me higher in the air just as I got my hands on the victim. "Look what we've got here…"

Vaughan smirked. "A lost warrior..." He laughed, unresponsive to my energy assaults. They were as carefully aimed as I could make them, but there was little I could do while holding someone much larger than I, and I knew I ran the risk of injuring the man further simply by keeping him here. _"Do_ be careful," Vaughan taunted, "we wouldn't want you to die before your friends got here…"

_That_ stopped me faster than any physical assault could ever have. They knew about my plans, or they accurately guessed them. A cold feeling rushed over my body before it turned into blunt rage. _Where is Reynard?! _I searched for his ki, but nothing remotely close to his energy signal could be located. That made me both worried and angered.

"Leave them _out_ of this!" I snapped, glaring at the leader of the elites with an undiluted sense of distrust, hate, and _some_ amount of fear. They'd always wanted to distract me with painful words during a fight. Unfortunately, this _also_ brought me to distraction, just as Grace proved, flying into me with enough force to shatter my right arm and leaving me dazed as the man, one of the few survivors of the day; fell to his doom.

Laughing at my dilemma and pain, Vaughan and his comrade quickly joined forces, using a technique I had referred to as a 'double.' The two advanced with enough speed to keep my attention, but I could _never_ be sure if one was hiding behind the other, or if that missing ally would come from another direction. It was a simple technique if one had the speed and ability to perform it, and the sheer number of possibilities left their opponent guessing, no matter if he or she recognized the plan or not.

But they knew more about me than I would have liked, and both knew I would not stay still for such an attack, and that I would undoubtedly try to save the man before he hit the earth.

So I had very few choices indeed, and the _only one_ my conscience would let me make was the one that would lead me into a trap I'd felt coming. But there was no way I could stop it. This man's life was in my hands, and no matter how slim the chance of saving him was; I would take it without regard to the risk I put myself in.

_Stupid teenager…_ I thought to myself, vaguely amused at my course of action, but remained all the more determined to save this person, this man who had a life, a family to go home to. _Never caring how much harm it would cause myself. _

Well, when forced into a decision, all I could do was hope for the best, and try and take advantage of the ones that _made_ the trap. When it seemed everything was falling into place, they would get cocky, over confident, and prone to making mistakes they would not have made otherwise. Besides, this particular snare could very well work both ways…with a little improvising; something could definitely be made to work. And when it came to finding things to work off of, I knew exactly what to do.

It was risky, with little opportunity for mishap, but I would have to manage.

After all, it wasn't like I had an infinite amount of time to come up with a plan. As expected, I dove for the falling man at a break-neck speed, hoping against all odds that I'd find a loop hole in their plan that wouldn't be used against me.

Unfortunately for me, the double technique was of two vantage points, where one, Vaughan, I thought, careened after me from above, the other remained unseen, hidden somehow.

Whether Grace was behind a building, or merely ages above my head, I didn't know. Unexpectedly I veered in the opposite direction, hooting up and out, past Vaughan, and then down again, coming towards the man as I steadily gained speed and momentum. _If I don't get him quickly, this will end in _both_ of us hitting something, and while I might survive that, he would not._

There should have been some intervention at this time, from Vaughan or his ally, but there came none. It was as if everything around me had paused, giving me blessed _time, _enough to catch the man by the arms before either of my opponents made an entrance.

As I caught him, sure to catch the tortured victim by the arms instead of waist, making certain I kept his neck as safe and supported as I dared. As it was, simply by _catching _him, caused quite a bit of an impact.

For while his body wanted to keep moving, there was one undeniable force, but ironically unproven, keeping him from doing such, causing an upward trend that carried through his arms, but the restraint being practiced similarly met resistance. The result ended with two sickening cracks as the man's arms broke. Thankfully, his neck and spine remained intact, so my goal was accomplished. He was alive, and now he'd have a chance of actually _surviving _the rest of this damned incident.

Laughter met my ears, not silence.

"Fool me once, shame on you." Vaughan quipped, quoting an old proverb I had heard a few times before, usually from my mother. I didn't' have the time to wonder what he meant, for just as I was about to get _out_ of there, a heavy body rammed into me, jarring me and loosening my hold on the man I held. Cursing under my breath, I stared in awkward amazement, trying to become less dazed and fuzzy before another attack followed its predecessor.

"Fool me twice, shame on me.'" The blatant merriment in his voice was more than evident; it rang in the depths of each word, and tainted the air with the foul stench that I could never place.

Grace had come from behind, attacking not me, but the man I held, trying to strike blows that would _never_ heal, that would break my mind and spirit as much as it could harm my body. I was at a severe disadvantage here, their numbers were greater, and singularly they would be able to take me out. With both of them, I had little chance of coming out of this unscathed. Their hands were free, and they remained unencumbered, whereas I tried desperately to keep my hold on a man much taller and broader than I while simultaneously fighting two creatures beyond my strength.

The only limbs I had free were my legs, and while that mattered very little on the ground, in the air anything that could move was an advantage. I wasn't likely to overlook that. I tasted blood as I licked my lips. _Why…?_ I wondered, annoyed and somewhat crestfallen. _Something tells me this is not a good sign. _

I laid one well aimed blow to Vaughan's nose, successfully distracting him long enough to gain some distance before Grace pulled me back into place, catching hold of my shirt and jerking me and the man back where we'd been moments before.

For what seemed like ages, we fought, getting nowhere and causing me no small amount of discomfort as I strove for the relative safety of the ground. Never before had I wished to this extent that most humans were capable of flight, for as much as I wanted this man's life to be saved, he was costing me valuable manoeuvrability and forcing me to take blows I should have been able to dodge.

Unbelievably, the man remained alive, breathing shallowly even under the most severe amounts of strain, managing to function past all my expectations. It was marvellous to behold, and certainly inspiring. If one man could hold on this long, there was no reason I should tire, not when a being such as this fought for life even as I fought for freedom, safety, and indeed, existence.

So impossibly I found my way to the ground, with no small amount of damage to myself, but little enough to the man.

He could survive, and with luck, he would.

Despite everything, I smiled, looking my opponents in the eyes as I flew back to meet them, unaware of everything but their mirrored frowns of annoyance, not noticing the laughter that danced in their eyes.

"No more hostage, eh?" Grace asked, pouting a little. "Guess you _finally_ figured it out; we don't give a damn about you or your humans; the possibility of hurting one is just a bonus."

Vaughan laughed, and nodded. "Bonus points, that is." He clarified, materializing behind me as if by magic. I whirled about in surprise, ready to face an assault from two angles. Instead, only one took the initiative. Grace took me by the waist and threw me forcibly into the air, aiming for an office building that doubtless held hundreds of lives.

The final puzzle piece… my failure, and ultimate defeat at their hands.

Unable to keep my momentum from building, and too worn to influence my path, I would have careened into the side, toppling the thing like a stack of blocks a child would make. But these were no children, and their target was much more important than a few pieces of wood; human lives were at stake, and the amount of damage this one accident could cause…well.

It was best not to think about it.

But, somehow, _miraculously_, I did not collide with the building. Somehow, totally unknown by me, my direction shifted north, and I was headed towards the ends of the earth at a dangerous speed.

The momentum of the attack that still vibrated through my bones, wore off, and I my upwards movements shifted into a quick untameable descent.

Once again, as I had when entering this planet's atmosphere, I felt a pressure too familiar to be described as foreign, but too unusual to be recognized instantaneously. I was slowed significantly, directed in an altogether different direction, away from civilian life and into a tower that was blessedly empty.

The wall I collided with shattered, as I expected, causing a literal landslide as the building tumbled in on itself. I'd hit in such a way that kept everything in a confined pile, barely sprawling into the surrounding land, but stories high, with me buried underneath a good deal of it.

I had to roll my eyes when I found one of my two assaulters, Grace, levitate a few feet above my fallen state with a smug smirk on her round face. Her mere expression made my blood boil. My fists clenched around two small pieces of cement-like debris; crushing them instantly under my grasp.

"I'm Saiyan. You're not. I'll live. You won't." I sneered mercilessly and got to my feet, not taking an eye of the two dark beings. I paused momentarily, waiting for my statement to sink into their thick skulls.

"Understood?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. _That_ had to be the most blatant racial slur I'd ever made in my entire life, but if it kept us alive, I didn't give one wit about politeness, or being politically correct.

From above, there was not a sound, not even the passing of wind as the two flew closer, until they were on eyelevel with me.

"Well, Gohan," Grace noted calmly as she untangled her arms from her chest; her gaze was pointed to the sky. "A sacrifice is all very good and well," not surprisingly, her voice suggested otherwise, as it was completely devoid of emotion, "but you should know, your friends will _not_ help you."

My blood froze and chills ran over my body at rapid paces. My eyes also widened slightly. They must have done something to them. "Why not?" I played her bluff.

Vaughan smirked, knowing the truth behind that statement. "Indeed." He chuckled into his hand. "Although I admit, I'm getting a bit bored with the situation as it stands." He drawled, looking around with an altogether disinterested feel about him. "How about we liven things up a bit?"

I gulped involuntarily, sensing a genuine threat behind his simple words.

A brilliant light, slowly gaining intensity as time passed, started to emit between the two. I stared at it in confusion, the sense of apprehension and some recognition filling my mind. I'd seen this once before… only once, and that had been from a distance too great to actually qualify as 'seeing.'

No, this was felt, not seen.

So far, things were _not_ looking good...

I clearly remembered where I'd encountered this before.

Where it all ended…

Where it'd began...

_The Dark Realm. _

A giant void of complete darkness manifested in the sky. The only sign of light in the abyss was created by the numerous flares of dubious thunder in the portal. I concentrated intently at the core of the portal, mesmerized by its spinning actions and the hundreds of moving tiny dots surrounding it.

I gasped when I realized that the moving dots were in fact beings…

I stared in shock, my mouth agape; I'd never thought they would go to such extremes now. I'd actually never thought that they would go to these lengths _ever_…

I floated down to the ground and clenched my fists next to my sides. I tightened my jaw and stared up at the masses of demons and escapees from the Dark Realm and probably HFIL too. I recognised a few familiar ki's in the clutter of dark bodies.

Stress filled my entire being as my eyes laid upon the complete silhouette of the army as they towered over me, hovering menacingly in the sky above. Reynard and Grave claimed the lead positions in the front.

I bit my lip in suspense as I tried to stare down the thousands of bodies in front of me. _Dad, Gomih, Vegeta, Piccolo…. Where are you guys?! _

"What are you going to do now, boy?"

_Nothing_. I pondered. I could do nothing to stop them, and if they targeted my friends, there was absolutely _nothing_ I could do to end their course of action. Not alone anyway.

And yet…

And yet I knew they would not leave me to face this mind boggling power by myself. Not even to save their lives, thereby preserving those of their people. I hadn't asked them, nor will I. But they would just respond to an unvoiced plea for _justice, _and purity on this planet I dared not call Earth.

In my heart, I knew I wouldn't- couldn't -survive this day.

I lifted my head, and calmly let my defiance show in my eyes, darker than the night itself, until I transformed, pulling the entire colour towards the centre and lighting until they shone a blue green that rivalled the sea, and nothing, no emotion, _naught_ shown through.

And then I smiled.

I might not be able to kill the entire army, but I'd give them a hell of a lot to remember me by. _A hell of a lot._

Through it all, I felt a power growing unlike anything I'd ever sensed before, or come to familiarize myself with. It was similar to the breach that brought them all here, but more manageable in nature, perhaps a cousin to that very rift. In my mind, I knew this was wrong, that it _should not_ happen like this, but I looked past that, and concentrated solely on destroying these _things _that had so ruined my life, and those of my family.

_Magisterial. _

_Magnar. _

_Ash. _

_Farrah. _

_Levi. _

_Felix. _

_Azrath._

_Willow. _

_Reynard… _

These people needed vengeance, alive or dead, their souls demanded justice. Nobody should be forced to live in fear, least of all those proud, strong people who upheld the world.

Not my family.

Not my teacher.

For this, they would pay, and they would pay dearly.

Without warning, I attacked the frontlines, pushing Vaughan and Grace aside with a flying kick that had little to do with force and _everything _to do with timing. They'd expected me to erect a shield, or at the very least attack them with ki, not an all out physical assault. I was tired, broken, and I ached, so it was the exact opposite of what my body would have wanted, so I went with it. The results were pleasantly rewarding, and their energy was pulled down to something more manageable.

Their army, however, remained still, waiting for their leaders words to affirm their attacks. It didn't come. Grace and Vaughan seemed to want me all to themselves. Or at least _for now. _

My two opponents' head shifted to a western direction. I continued to stare at them, thinking they might use this very old and cheesy tactic to divert my attention so they could land an attack, but my attention was suddenly drawn from them as an energy I recognized just as easily and as well as my own emerged from a rip in the fabric of reality.

Videl…

Her life force was soon joined by that of my father, sister, Vegeta, Piccolo, Bardock, Trunks and Sharpner. I sighed. They couldn't have better, or for that matter, worse, timing.

"ATTACK!" I flinched as Vaughan spoke the loud words I have been anticipating during the entire battle so far. I just wasn't expecting _my _allies to be here when they were uttered.

I stood helplessly frozen in my spot as I saw the masses of evil doers head fearlessly towards my handful of teammates. Dad, Vegeta, Gomih and Trunks immediately transformed into their highest level of the Super Saiyan transformation... I saw Dad mouth orders at his daughter and she nodded, immediately following suit and standing in a defensive position in front of the two full-blooded humans. Piccolo powered up and closed his eyes as he charged a silent energy attack. He stood slightly behind the four male Saiyans, who instinctively claimed the lead of the tiny battle formation.

My mind was in a tangled flurry!

There were millions of possibilities that could take place from this point. I could save my friends by allowing myself to be killed, or I could let them fight a threat unlike any other they'd ever faced. From experience, I knew Vaughan would never tire, and he would always have countless back-up soldiers at his side; the surprise of Reynard changing alliances would not be a big enough shock to send him off his game. I knew their cruelty and the fear they brought with them, wherever they went.

I was starting to lose it when I noticed how close the army grew to my friends and family. Without thinking I rushed over to their sides and took Videl into my arms as I raced with her to the front of _my _group's defence line. I planted her in front of me and placed my hands on her shoulders as I transferred most of my energy over to her.

"Gohan, what are you doing?!" Videl yelled in a shaky voice as my power surged through her.

"Trust me." I whispered into her ear.

I closed my eyes as our foes were just a few feet away from us. I crossed my fingers behind my back. _Please work. _I begged my plan.

One of the demon's fists were exactly aimed at Videl, but as soon as it was supposed to collide with her body and an immense wave of energy emitted from her body, scattering out towards our opponents at the speed of light. The force coming from Videl was so powerful that I fell over. My mouth fell agape when I saw how all the thousands of warriors scattered away from us, flying up to the sky before falling down again.

I chuckled. _It's raining bad guys! _

Videl collapsed to the ground after all the power I supplied her with ran out. She panted heavily as she tried to get on all fours.

"Never do that again." She warned in a quivering voice; shooting me a death glare.

I shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Wow, Videl that was AWESOME!" Sharpner exclaimed with very dramatic hand gestures. "With capital everything!" He jumped up and stared Vegeta in the face. "Did you see that?!" He asked Vegeta, after punching the air a few times.

Vegeta's eye twitched. "Never speak to me again."

Sharpner made a little jittery salute. "Yes sir." He exclaimed before scurrying away like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"How long do you think they will stay down?" Dad directed to me while he kept a watchful eyes on our fallen enemies.

I smiled and wrapped an arm around Videl's shoulder. "That is where they are going to stay if we keep Videl on our team." I winked at the raven haired girl beside me.

She smiled reluctantly. "Yeah, yeah." She mumbled. "Just warn me next time you are planning to use me as a meat shield."

"Hold that thought." I said softly as I dashed away from my friends, only to jump high into the sky. The army was starting to pull themselves together, and I could simply not have that! I sped down towards earth again when I was a respectable amount of metres from the ground; my arm was outstretched from my body as I remained in a Superman flying pose until I reached the ground.

I punched the soil as hard as I could allow myself to, and tremors and cracks immediately scattered from my fist to the surrounded area. They bounced up and crashed hard against the earth's soil again, disorienting most of them, while other just laid there.

Laughter, cruel and sharp met my ears. I prayed it was not who I knew it was. "Look Grace," He smirked, "a tasty treat all wrapped up in tin foil . . ."

"Heads up!" Piccolo called as he started deadly up at the cloudless sky.

Everybody soon followed his gaze, only to find a livid Vaughan, alongside Grace, in front of the sun. I flinched when he flashed over to me, standing just a few paces from me now.

"So you _are_ the troublesome Gohan." He stated with a grimace.

I frowned, not sure as to how he knew about me. "You must be the talking turd, Vaughan." I sneered as a reply.

His face became a shade redder, but he didn't utter a word, instead, he chuckled, to my surprise. "I assure you boy, I do not belong in a toilet." His gaze met with mine. "My respectable place is on top of the world."

I clenched my fists as I stared him down. "If by 'top of the world' you mean, 'toilet', I completely agree with you."

He snickered. "Why, aren't you just a wordy one?" He teased.

"Not really." I shot back as I charged some energy. "I let my fists do the most of the talking!" With that as my last words, I started to scream as an uncontrollable energy left my body, only to nest itself on my skin and muscles. My body grew twice in size, most of which was due to increased muscle-mass. My eyes shifted into a more highly concentrated colour of turquoise and my hair grew to the small of my back.

The lord of the Dark Realm chuckled while the winds of my energy were still ripping past him. He was unmoved by the power of my advanced Super Saiyan power display. It was obvious I was now at full power with my aura flaring wildly, hair now toned gold and expression now fighting serious.

Vaughan took a horse riding stance as well. In a similar show of strength and energy, he powered up, a black aura bursting out around him and growing with intensity and ferocity. With a loud yell, the lord powered up as well to match my energy, his aura exploding and sending a shockwave rippling across the valley, crackling the ground and shaking the surrounding mountains.

The shockwave hit everyone, with me being sure to project a shield around all of my friends this time. The Z-fighters seemed surprised that they didn't feel the force winds and turned in my direction to see me standing in the same spot as before; arms crossed and eyes glowing a slight teal. From their point of view they could gaze through the golden, transparent field to see Vaughan still powering up, red electricity crackling around him as his ki level skyrocketed.

Seconds prior to the beginning of his power up, his aura's ferocity dropped, leaving him standing at his now, present power level.

When the force winds and shockwaves died down, I lowered my shield, allowing a clear view of what was to happen soon enough. I glared at my opponent with a smile on my face, exciting to taste and feel the blood of battle.

A Perfect full-blood evil lord against a half-breed Super Saiyan... Who would win? Well, that remained to be seen.

Vaughan smirked. "Now…let's get this fight underway…"

I nodded. "Count on a good one…"

In a flash, I disappeared into super speed and appeared directly in front of Vaughan, sending a powerful upper-cut into his stomach. The blow made him reel forward, with the force lifting him off the ground several feet. The momentum that also went into the blow moved forward and up, punching straight into the air and rupturing Vaughan's insides.

As soon as that attack was initiated, I kneed him straight up in the chin, knocking him staggering back and yelling out from the pain of the blows. He then received a powerful punch straight into the stomach by me, driving in and honing on his assault. I brought my left leg round and sent it forward in a powerful, roundhouse kick. The blow dispatched with Vaughan easily, sending him skywards at an amazing rate.

I powered up and took flight after him in hot pursuit. When I came upon him in the skies high above the battlefield, I yelled loudly and sent my right fist out at my opponent. Vaughan was quick to react, able to flip back and return to an upright position.

Seeing my opponent coming in with that punch, I brought up my left knee and blocked that blow, which connected with a shockwave following. I brought my fist back and came up further with a left power hook. Vaughan blocked it, to which he retaliated with a left roundhouse kick that sent me plummeting with a yell and a bruised face. I spun out of control, but when I eventually came to, I regained control and spun into an upright position several stories lower compared to the altitude of my opponent.

I floated there, unable to hold a fixed position.

Seeing his opponent on the defensive, the Dark Lord took this as his advantage and brought his hands about, throwing them forward and unleashing ki blast after ki blast. The streaks of black, coal-like energy shot through the air, heading straight towards me! Quickly, I powered up again, my aura springing up as I flew around.

Vaughan was too slow to act this time, and by the time he managed to bring his hands up to defend, he was hammered across the face by my right hook. My golden aura vanished, leaving me in my second Super Saiyan state and hovering high whilst my opponent plummeted.

I heaved. _That took way more out of me than I had expected. _

With a smirk, I brought both my hands together, cupping them behind me before throwing them forward, unleashing a weak _KamehameHa_ wave. The blue blast of energy shot at the falling Vaughan, who managed to stop himself in his fall to see the attack coming at him. With a growl, he dropped into a stance and brought his arm to his right. In a quick strike, he chopped out at the spear end of the blast and slapped it away, the attack flying into the distance and striking a mountain. The explosion that consumed it was extraordinary, easily collapsing it and turning it into rubble.

Powering up, Vaughan's black aura sprung up around him, his whole form supposedly shadowing under the gloomy glow. Gritting his teeth and biting with great effort, Vaughan fisted his hands before, with a loud yell, he flung both hands forward, unleashing an entire barrage of red ki ball-blasts that shot out at an extraordinary speed, ripping and curving through the air, hooking straight for me.

I, out of instinct was able to back flip away as the blasts came at me, flying past my previous position and missing me easily. They ripped through the air and shot into the distance. When they did, I floated back down into an upright position, gritting my teeth and glaring at my opponent while dropping into a cautious stance. With a growl, I threw my left hand back and forward with a yell, unleashing a basic ki blast. The quick blast shot at Vaughan, who disappeared using super speed and reappeared at the side of the pulsing blast line. When it faded, he threw his left hand and index finger forward, and fired an attack of his own.

At least twenty death beams shot out of his finger, directed straight at my body. I avoided them all though; fazing out at separate points and moving from left to right as the narrow beams of energy shot at me. After avoiding the last of the barrage, I was still dropped in a prepared fighting stance. But by the time all the beams were fired, he was upon me. Vaughan had charged at me, and sent an elbow across my face. I received the blow, and with a yell of pain, was sent flying back.

Vaughan disappeared into super speed once more.

The fight high in the sky took a new turn.

As I flew back, I curled into a ball and spun round fast, slowing my flight. When I uncurled myself, I immediately spun around and sent a powerful left roundhouse kick at the air. The blow struck something invisible, which materialized into Vaughan, whose face had been struck. Staggering back, Vaughan gritted his teeth and glared back at his opponent, fazing out into super speed.

I growled and did the same.

The two of us took this fight to a whole new dimension. We fought at a rate faster than most people could follow, our blurs seen whizzing through the air in all directions, crisscrossing each other as the we attempted to attack one another.

Unfortunately, we were evenly matched and neither was able to land a hand on the other.

Shock wave after shock wave exploded into life, sending ripples of energy coursing through the sky as our fists locked. The brawl continued on, shaking the skies and earth. With every blow that made contact from the attacker to the opponent, the show of force cracked the ground, raising dust and debris.

The two of us blurred into focus and then disappeared again, having launched an attack but quickly moved into either pursuit or retreat. We broke every chance we got, returning to a quick cat and mouse chase before returning for another engagement. We tore through the skies like rockets, moving across the skies above the battlefield before moving back down and taking the fight to the ground.

Clouds of dust rose everywhere we ran, moving at a too great speed to see. Explosions of shockwaves raised more dust. It poured onto me, obstructing my vision for a split-second; luckily a split-second Vaughan didn't decide to attack in.

I was pushed to my limits, not forced into a tight corner just yet, but managing to keep up with my opponent.

Another flurry of fists and kicks were unleashed, barely grazing their targets at some points but most of the time making contact with parries or blocks. Both of us were putting up hard defences that not even a swing of a bat could break. Reappearing, Vaughan hurled across the field and sent a right, powered-charge punch at me.

I crossed my arms over my face, blocking the blow but was staggered back by the momentum, which broke my guard. I back-flipped, landing on my feet on the very edge of a cliff before pushing off, jumping into super speed again, my fist aimed at Vaughan's head. He blocked it with his arm but was knocked back by the force, the attack breaking his guard and sending him staggering to the side. Knocked off balanced, he fell, only to flip, pushing off the ground with his right hand just as I punched at him, only to miss. The Dark Lord disappeared into super speed, making me turn my eyes skywards and growling through gritted teeth.

I pursued, zapping into super speed.

The two of us crisscrossed the skies as blurs, coming in with swift, fast and powerful attacks, only to miss our intended targets. Whenever I struck out at him when he was visible, he would disappear, not matter what condition he was in. I struck out at what appeared to be Vaughan, but turned into an after image. I fazed out, just as Vaughan came in with a jack-hammer strike. He also struck an afterimage, and quickly disappeared again when I came in with a left uppercut.

There was a shock wave as I drove my left knee into Vaughan's stomach. The Dark Lord reeled forward, shocked, eyes blanked out and spit flying from his mouth. The blow ruptured his insides, driving home. I then sent a right hook into his back, but Vaughan suddenly disappeared into super speed. I growled, and was about to move when I got right-hooked across the face, sent flying back.\

I stopped myself, halting my flight path with my energy that grinded me into suspension. I gritted my teeth, eyes flashing. Just then, I dove down, dropping out of the sky. I landed on the ground; when I did; I threw both hands up and fired a golden ki blast skyward. It ripped through the air, Vaughan reappearing in its path and glaring down at it. He saw the blast approaching him and grinned, holding out his hand towards it.

"The fool…" I whispered.

Just as he was about to blast the attack heading for him, I suddenly appeared in the air some meters to his right. Vaughan gasped in shock when he saw me charging at him with no remorse in my eyes. In defence, he held up his right arm, forgetting the blast heading towards him.

Just then, the blast struck his face, exploding with sheer force and staggering him.

Ripping through the smoke, I came in with a powerful kick across his face, sending him hurling and plummeting to the ground. Vaughan easily recovered, the blast being child's play for him. He fazed into super speed, appearing behind me with a grin on his face as he threw a powerful jackhammer smash into my back.

I was sent plummeting towards earth with a yell, more bruises added to the ones I had suffered already. My back made a snap sound as I hit the ground and my mouth opened wide as a silent scream of agony escaped my lips.

"GOHAN!" A panic-stricken Videl stopped her attack and turned her attention to me. Just as she turned away, trying to reach my still frame, the unidentified demon she had been fighting punched her to the ground.

_Help her… _I send to Piccolo telepathically. He shot me a worried look and seemed to want to head in my direction, but stopped in his tracks as I send him another pleading expression. He nodded and lunged over to Videl's perpetrator, successfully getting the creature off her and her back to her feet.

I sighed, relieved.

Vaughan shot down to the ground, readying himself for his next attack. With a yell, I looked up to my left to see Vaughan approaching me. I was unable to defend myself when he threw his right hand at me at close range and fired one of his signature energy attacks.

"OMEGA BLASTERRRRRRRRR!" Vaughan roared, firing off the black blast. I only managed to push off a bit and cross my arms over my face. But the blast struck me in the chest and stomach, expanding as the ball shot forth from Vaughan's hand and then exploding, sending me skidding across the ground, my gi ripping as I slid, unable to stop.

Vaughan chuckled as he stood up, slamming his right fist into the ground and then bringing it up into an uppercut motion, but without the fist. With that movement, the ground rumbled as a crack formed and shot towards its target, me. Just then, as I was correcting my balance and was up righting myself, a series of crystal formations shot out of the ground like water of a wave and curled around me. Within seconds, I was enveloped and trapped within a prism of rock-solid diamonds. My badly burnt, bruised and battered body struggled against the binds of the prism, but it was no good.

I was trapped…

"Leave him alone!" Gomih yelled as she landed a punch on Vaughan's cheek. My face fell when I saw how her expression of determination contorted in excruciating pain. Her fist grew limp, as all the bones in her right hand shattered.

"Not until his body lay dead at my feet." Vaughan replied before smacking her away like an unwanted insect. She cried out as she flew through the air, but she never made the ground. Piccolo sprung up and caught her in his arms before she could fall in between all the blood-thirsty demons.

"Y-you will p-p-pay for that-t-t." I stuttered out weakly.

Vaughan tilted his head a little to the side in amusement. "Oh will I now?" He mocked. He laughed as he watched me wither in my confinement, the once powerful Super Saiyan warrior unable to do anything. Just then, as I was struggling, I suddenly powered down to normal form. The strain and pressure of being trapped and my muscles throbbing with agony forced me to power down. Besides, the third Saiyan transformation was very torturous to maintain. Now here the strain was limited, but I was in a far weaker state because of it.

Vaughan grinned when he saw this, breaking off one of the diamond stalagmites beside him. The small pillar, now a razor sharp spear, spun in his grip as he twirled it between his fingers and padded it in his palm threateningly.

He smiled smugly up at me, seeing me stare at him fearfully.

"Well Gohan, it was fun while it lasted." The Dark Lord exclaimed happily. "But I'm afraid your time is up. Great match though, I enjoyed it." Tossing the crystallized spear in the air, he caught it and then thrust it back, preparing to strike. My eyes widened, sweat running down my brow. Vaughan gritted his teeth and then drove forward, striking the spear towards me.

Just then, a narrow arrow-like, green beam suddenly shot through the air and through Vaughan's hand, puncturing a hole through his palm and shattering the crystal spear he held. Vaughan yelled and pulled back, dark red blood flying free from the newly made wound.

I gasped in shock, watching him stagger back while gripping his wrist with his left hand. Gritting his teeth and biting back the pain, Vaughan glared over at the Z-fighters, only to see them completely mesmerized in each of their respectable duels.

"W-Who dares!?" He yelled, more out of anger than of pain.

It was then revealed who the perpetrator was.

Reynard, the young warrior standing at the front of the group, had his right hand held out with his index and middle finger pointed out, aimed directly for the point Vaughan had gotten to in his strike. The young warrior flinched, lowering his arm before stepping up, closer to Vaughan. He walked over to the towering crystal formation his grandfather had created that trapped me. The Dark Lord stepped away, glaring at Rey with anger and sweat running down his forehead. Blood continued to drip out of the hole in his hand.

_There you are… _

Reynard stopped just short of my immobile position. In one swift movement, he crossed his arms over his face and then chopped them out, his arms returning to his sides. That swift movement prompted a change in the area. The crystals that once bound me suddenly got sucked back into the ground… all of them. With no more restraints, I fell to the ground onto my hands and knees, coughing and breathing deeply for air.

Reynard knelt by my side. I frowned; there was something new about him. I have known you since I was a little boy, Rey, but I hardly recognise you. Your face… It has changed a little, and your power has increased dramatically but that is not it. It… It's your attitude. It is so much different. It is so… so confident.

"Where are the others?" He asked as he pointed to the few of us fighting the army a little distance away from where we resided now.

"W-we are a-a-all here." I answered.

He shook his head. "I'm talking about the army Magisterial created." He whispered.

"I don't know…"

He growled. "Why aren't they paying attention!?" He yelled, punching his fist to the ground. "The sake of the universe depends on them too for crying out loud!"

"Piccolo!" He yelled. "Travel to the realm and get the others!"

Piccolo seemed stunned for a moment.

"I'll take care of everything here." He yelled impatiently. "Just go!"

"Right." Piccolo agreed and Rey sent him off using instantaneous movement.

Reynard turned his expression to me again. His face softened when his eyes met mine and he actually managed a small smile as he placed his hand gently on my shoulder. "I'll take it from here pal, you did great." Reynard said, throwing me a thumbs-up. I blinked a few times, but then smiled and nodded affirmatively.

I screamed when my body started burning out of the blue. It felt like I was on fire but there was nothing I could do about it; I couldn't even move.

"Gohan?" Reynard asked worriedly and slapped me softly across my face. His slaps grew more forceful as I continued screaming.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!"

Vaughan shrugged. "I have to have _some _fun while you two chat… I was getting quite bored."

"Stop it NOW!" Reynard yelled as he got into a standing position.

"What if I don't want to?" He teased.

Rey rolled up his sleeves till his elbows. "Then I will end your existence!"

Vaughan laughed. "How humorous…"

"I find it funny as well, Vaughan." I turned around to find Luna standing in a brave stance next to Rey.

"How so Princess?"

Luna smirked. "Because it is true."

"We'll see about that."

Rey started to charge his energy. It was way stronger than I remembered it ever being. It was so strong that I was blown away like a stray leaf ripped from a branch, destined to tumble through the never-ending skies.

Something stopped me though; it was a foot.

I looked up into the kind eyes I remembered belonging to Kiana, the only healer we had left on our little guard. She smiled down at me, exposing her perfect array of pearly white teeth.

"Looks like someone is in need of a little healing." She winked and brought her hands down to my body.

"You have no idea…"

(Videl's POV)

There was nothing to do but to fight, so fight I did, wasting no time away even now as the sun began to sink into the horizon, creating a blazing sunset unlike any I had seen from home.

Suddenly, I was left fighting air, simultaneously punching the empty space even as I pulled my body to a stop. Wrenched so jarringly out of my near meditative frame of mind, I had to force myself to think and search for the threat that had to be coming. It found me long before I caught sight of it, and I was roughly pulled into a position that limited my sight and reach. Before I could gain control, I was thrown aside too quickly and too hard for me to catch myself.

I landed, not on the ground, not even on the side of a cliff. Strong, wiry arms caught me, and dazed, I looked up just in time to see cold, icy blue eyes boring into mine. Laughing, the purple lizard-like alien who called himself Butter or something, forced me into the air once more, calling: "Jeice, catch."

And so this wild game continued. With each passing toss, I became more and more disoriented, and gained even less of a chance of freeing myself. It seemed useless to try anything, but my conscience urged me on; taking on the voice of my father.

_And you call yourself the daughter of Hercule Satan._

_"Stop this!" _I demanded, half to myself, and half to the twins that so tormented me. No matter what I did, it seemed, I was never good enough.

_Always one step behind. _It was maddening.

Out of frustration, anger and sadness I'd barely known existed, I managed to collect the energy I needed, finding an untapped source form which I created a massive energy pull just strong enough to counter the force I'd acquired, and successfully stunning the two I'd nearly collided with.

The red alien with the clearly peroxide white hair smiled at his purple ally, seemingly amused that it'd taken me that long to figure out so simple a manoeuvre.

"Heh." He noted, as if there was something to be gathered from that.

Shrugging nonchalantly, the purple one rolled his eyes. "What more can we expect?"

"It's only human after all." They said it as if being my species was a curse. I have never felt so insulted in all my life. I actually believed them for a moment. Just a moment. But a moment is a lot of time in the middle of a warzone.

I looked to the left, then to the right, observing the fights occurring around me. My heart fell to my chest. While I was fighting with _only _two of these idiots, people like Goku, Gomih, Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks took on over twenty villains simultaneously. Not even to speak of Gohan's quadruple number of opponents. Even Sharpner had three warriors occupying him.

I had only two…

I have never felt so weak in my life.

Since I was a toddler I was told that I was strong. Not just strong, but one of the strongest. The daughter of the strongest man in the universe, and I was expected to fill his enormous shoes. And all of a sudden, after the arrival of a certain Saiyan boy, everything changed, and I realized that I was actually at the bottom of the food chain.

What more can I do?

They were as one, and for an instant, it seemed they were more than two monsters, something else altogether, and not the childish brats who'd long ago decided _I _was their new toy. It was like seeing an angel from the stories people had told me while I was here, the beings were as terrifying and awe inspiring as they were beautiful and radiant, filling everything around them with a sense of fear and dread. They had no wings, but the halo that surrounded them was more than a simple golden band, it was an aura that filled the sky and made even the bright day dark in comparison. It was terrible and beautiful as a star gone nova, and somehow more than that.

And this time, I _knew_ it was no fluke, despite the tellings my father tried to bore into my mind… this was no cheap imitation of an attack that had left many a person dead. It was the real thing, and in no way did I want to see firsthand what it would do. They'd given up their games, and now, as beads of perspiration formed on each brow, the aliens began to form the basis of the power I had constructed to destroy the universe.

I knew what that meant. What it would _do_ to me and everyone in the vicinity.

And I knew…

I _knew_ there was no way I could stop such a wave once it was set in motion.

Nowhere to run.

Not in the middle of nothing.

Nowhere to hide.

Not here.

_Trapped… They _planned _this!_

Nothing.

I could do absolutely nothing…

And then, a body intercepted the two, shattering the intense focus required for such an impressive force, and knocking them out of place. For a moment, I stared, unable to believe my eyes. From the midst of shadow, one silhouette had emerged, a small, simple thing with nothing special about it. But it was enough, and the damage that could have been done was set aside.

My mind numb, I watched in mute horror as the two aliens regained their balance, and with one hand, the purple one restrained the silhouette of the warrior. There was complete and utter silence as the next few moments played out, and my eyes went dark, showing not what was to be, or had already come to pass.

They shone dully, as only the present may, a dim mirror in which all things are trapped forever more.

With one more blow from the silhouette, they broke in two, and with the sight my forefathers had possessed, I saw everything. The resulting fires reflected in my eyes, and on that obsidian surface death knew no name.

And then, they fell.

These two, these aliens who'd triumphed in the ruin of all that was me, collapsed like dolls.

Their bodies fell like dolls. So carelessly cast aside, they fell limply, and at odd angles. Here and there a head would jut out strangely where necks had been broken . . . it seemed there was no end to the pain . . . the bloodshed.

And the laughter...

And their eyes, electric, ice blue eyes, spoke no more of amusement, promised pain, or suffering. They were dead to the world as they fell, hitting the ground heavily, helpless to stop their descent.

For a moment, there was complete silence, broken only by the whoosh of the wind as someone began to cry.

Only later, I realized it was me…

I was vaguely aware of strong arms wrapping themselves around my middle, and someone pressing me protectively against their chest. I took in a deep breath through my nose, and immediately felt comforted.

Gohan…

I noticed that his mouth was moving, probably filled with comforting words, but for me, there was only silence.

My heart ached when I felt him push away from me. I stared up at him with a confused and dazed expression on my face, not even to mention my tear-stained cheeks. I saw Gohan yank out a long sword. I stared at the majestic weapon with awe. It was fair with a detailed hilt, carvings of distinguished warriors were engraved on the surface and the blade reflected a rainbow smile of glorious colours off the surface, some colours I didn't even have a name for.

The graceful sword's image was soon shattered in my mind as Gohan used it to cut and slice through numerous warriors who seemed to be charging at us. My hand flew to my mouth as various limbs, head and other unidentifiable body parts scattered from Gohan's hands. I wanted to shut my eyes so badly, not wanting to see the bloodbath that unfolded in front of me, but I just couldn't find that internal instinct to close them.

I was doomed to watch the scene with wide-opened eyes.

After a few minutes the screams and nauseating sound of tearing flesh stopped and Gohan turned around with a grimace and almost… Cruel expression on his face. Blood splatters decorated his whole body and I cringed when I moved his arm over to his mouth, wiping off excess blood that somehow managed to found their ways to his lips.

The lips he kissed me with so many times…

His eyes widened when he saw me standing near him and he rushed over to me. I wanted to run away from him, but my feet seemed to be nailed to the ground in fear.

His moist bloody hands grabbed my arms. I flinched again.

His teal eyes desperately searched mine. "Videl, are you alright?" He asked in a worried voice. "You are shaking!" His tone grew more desperate.

"Please d-don't touch me."

His eyes flustered in mild shock, but he adhered to my wishes and made hung his arms next to his sides. He stared at the ground.

"I am sorry you had to see that." He whispered.

I nodded and swallowed my spit; my throat was very dry. "I am sorry too."

"Videl, I…" His attention seemed diverted for a moment, and suddenly, without warning, he spun around and threw his right arm forward. I cringed when my ears were assaulted with the sound of the ripping of flesh and the dripping of blood.

He turned to me again, apology in his eyes. He held his right arm behind his back, trying to conceal it from my view, but I saw… I saw the blood on his arm, running from his fingers till his elbow.

"Gomih!" He called without taking his eyes away from mine.

"What?!" She yelled back almost immediately.

"Can you take Videl away from here please?"

"I am kinda busy right now Gohan." She told in a strained voice as she blocked a few punches and kicks with her arms.

"Please."

Gomih let out an ear-splitting screech and shot her arms and legs out from her, making her look like a star. The outlines of her body started glowing and she let out a massive energy from her body, blowing away all the perpetrators who pestered her.

She flashed over to us when all her opponents were a good hundred feet away.

"You better get going, they won't stay down forever." Gomih retorted, and pointed to the direction her foes were blown into.

Gohan nodded. "I'm on it."

"Wait." Gomih stopped him midst flight. "Where should I take her?"

Gohan's eyes quickly ran over my frame. "Away from here." He answered before speeding away.

My eyes scanned Gohan's sister's frame. There was not much blood on her body, the only fragments I found came from her own small wounds.

"Alrighty then…" Gomih breathed and smiled softly at me. "How are you holding up?" She asked compassionately as she extended my arms toward me.

"How did you do it?" I asked bluntly.

She frowned before scooping me up into her arms after I didn't do it myself. "Do what?" She asked softly as she jumped into the air, slowly flying with me in her arms.

"Get used to death." I declared. "You killed several people today without batting an eye."

She seemed to be offended but shook the feeling off. "Firstly, those _things_ are not people…" Her voice trailed off. "Secondly, I grew up surrounded by death… It got a part of my life and soon enough, it wasn't strange to me anymore." She shot me a sympathetic gaze. "Trust me, if you keep dancing with death like this, you will get used to it too."

"But I don't want to…"

She chuckled; there was no trace of humour in her voice. "None of us want to."

"But…"

"CRAP!" Gomih yelled and curled up into a ball, with me in it. I squealed uncomfortably as something collided with us, sending the jointed us in the opposite direction. Gomih's arms around me suddenly loosened and I was left to freefall down to the ground. At least we weren't too far from the ground to begin with.

As I stared up, I saw Gomih speeding away with a golden aura surrounding her body, with about ten goons following her. She shot me a look before disappearing into the horizon. She was leading them away from me.

I drifted. Caught somewhere between reality and dreams, I floated amidst the clouds and on the wind itself. Hazily I realized two unknown people were pulling roughly at my arms, and dragging me through the cold night air. The wind bit at my skin, but it wasn't enough to fully rouse me; I was far too gone for that, so the most it did was irritate me, sleepy though I was.

It was cool outside, but my heart was colder. The loss of so many lives numbed my mind, and was far too much for an unconscious person to realize without going insane. Realization was the last thing on my mind, however, when my mind was working hard not to think about anything.

Short was the trip, but it felt much longer…? I was flying, but not of my will. Gohan? I wondered, thinking perhaps it was my mentor. That fleeting assumption was crushed with the twist of an arm and the cruel pain on my back this awkward position was causing me. Gohan was fighting; I knew that, Gohan wouldn't be coming back too soon.

Words drifted in and out of my consciousness, which was odd, seeing that nothing else was coming through, aside from the occasional smell, or fragment of a picture I supposed was the ground far, far below. Two voices. One tenor, filled with dark humour and wit, and the other was an alto, devoid of all amusement, and sounding quite bored.

Finally, the trip was over, and I was flung to the ground like so much garbage. Dimly, I heard someone wail, and for a moment, I thought it could have been my mother.

The ground was colder than the air had been, and it stung to lie upon.  
_  
_I opened my eyes and looked around; there were no signs of attacks in my current proximity, nor any signs of life. I was alone now, if I could define being surrounded by hundreds of corpses _alone. _Maybe I was hallucinating.

My fist collided with the clammy ground.

Still those damnable evil-doers lived yet, filling the ruin that had become this world with suffering and their own cruel mirth. Strange, that these beings could cause so much pain; when they seemed so slight. They were as tall and graceful as could be, slender as saplings, and pale as the moon.

Several firework-like energy blasts flew into the air from a few kilometres away, where the actual battle was occurring while I sat here, nestled between dead innocent people, like a coward. I stared at the "fireworks" display again. Destruction was never more beautiful, I'd thought, and never was it so deadly.

Heartsick and sore, I pulled myself from the rubble, pushing bodies aside and wearily coming to my feet. Their flesh was warm to the touch, like meat left in the sun for too long, but with a hard, rubbery feel to it that made my stomach turn. These people were nothing to _them_ . . . nothing but targets that moved at a pathetically slow pace and screamed horribly when they died. These men and women hadn't been killed justly. They hadn't died good, clean deaths . . . they'd died with the impossible hope that maybe, just maybe, someone would save them all.

I scoffed. _Where is the mighty Hercule Satan now; when people actually need him?! _

When I had first arrived, so many of them were already gone, past the hope of saving...

These people were dead before I landed.

After that, my mind stopped recording. I vaguely recalled the civilians' shouts of triumph at my, the daughter of Hercule Satan's, arrival… and later, fighting _them. It wasn't exactly what I'd call a long fight. _While the purple one held my attention, the red one attacked my flanks, and threw me into the skyscraper.

The impact was enough to daze me, and cripple the support of the tower. The building design, built for surviving earthquakes and other natural disasters, hadn't planned on a teenage girl being thrown at a speed exceeding one hundred miles per hour at the base of the said tower. The metal had creaked and groaned before giving way, teetering dangerously for some time. Naturally, the people wanted out of there.

The actual cascade started slowly, but it picked up speed as it went on, carrying metal, glass and various other pieces in one huge landslide. The noise was terrible. People were screaming, shrieking, and crying out in despair and pain as the heavy pieces pinned them to the ground. They ran all around me, flying down stairs in huge, chaotic herds.

But I couldn't help them. Not when the interior machines exploded in starbursts, leaving hair, skin, and plastic burnt, and not when they were trapped in a coffin that had been, only minutes before, their offices.

All at an alarming rate.

I couldn't lift an arm, could barely open my eyes, when the people begged me to get them to safety.

And there were still people who didn't understand, who thought I'd let them win. Perhaps it was those poor fools that hurt me the worst. The ones who survived the initial fall waited for me to deliver the final blow that would rid this world of the evil beings that trespassed on our planet. And there were some who hadn't understood at all, and died anyways. They hadn't gotten the point when I crashed into the building, and they wouldn't ever. When the tower collapsed, thousands of people died during that first strike, and hundreds more would die as the surrounding buildings fell like toys.

Hours passed before I had the energy to move. The area was little more than one huge pile of rubble, with only a few pieces left standing. Those pieces I knew would fall soon enough. All around me, the weak and the dying cried out for deliverance, but there was none, as the departments were overrun, and long past their prime.

Very few would survive this day.

Using my newly acquired ability to sense ki, I searched the area for survivors, and slowly began to pull cement, glass and other pieces of debris from their bodies. One by one, I pulled them from the brink of death. But I wasn't fast enough to save them all; I was too tired for that.

Throughout it all, the others watched in silence. They simply hovered high above us all. I knew their quiet and the inaction they practiced wouldn't last, but for now, this reprieve was something to take advantage of. Lifting a young woman from beneath the shattered remnants of metal, I sighed once. Her life energy was faint. From above, there was nothing.

Slowly flying to a cleared area, I eased her into a vacant spot, hoping the doctors and people who hadn't fled in horror would help her, as I'd done with the others. The girl moaned as I began my way back, intent on saving another life I should have been protecting to begin with, and then she sighed. Her heart's beating filled my ears for a moment, and was still. My shoulders sagged as I tried to hold back tears of pain and frustration, and silently apologized to the girl form my weakness.

From above, quiet laughter reached my ears.

Ignore them . . . I cautioned. You're too weak to fight them now. One blow crippled your abilities. Don't fall for the bait . . .

Glancing up briefly, I caught sight of the duo, the purple and the red one's faces. They seemed amused and delighted at this peculiar form of defeat, and dark mischief haunted their eyes. Both of them smiled.

As one, they attacked.

To me, the light of a ki blast had always seemed blue, maybe to do with the fact that Gohan's attacks were always a pure blue. But this awesome power was more than that, at the heart of things. Later, I wouldn't be able to recall the colours I'd never known before, but I would always remember the pain.

And the silence.

No one screamed. No one ran. But the dead, empty silence echoed like lightening in my mind's eye, and filled the world with dread.

… I'm sorry …

Was this what _I wanted_?

Was this what I _begged_ Gohan to make me a part of?

Was this what I _fought_ for?

_For peace. _

_For hope._

_For family._

I must have been bleeding, because something wet and warm slid down my cheeks. It reminded me of tears, but it was slower and thicker than the solution was.

_Why am I bleeding?_

_(Gohan's POV) _

"YOO-HOO, GOHAN!" Grace, one of my current opponents, yelled; I was currently busy with seven other goons surrounding me.

"What?!" I yelled with annoyance apparent in my voice.

"Catch!"

I delivered a demolishing blow to the demon in front of me, so forceful that he crashed in all his other allies, creating a sort of domino effect around me.

I was just in time to witness a tiny orb of light heading toward me. I got in a defensive stance; knowing not to underestimate the small attack's power. Dynamite comes in small packages, as they say.

A feeling of surprised settled in my being as the energy hit me. It felt as if it crashed _through_ me, not only _into_ me.

They tiny orb of bright, white light fired into the sky, expanding the higher it became.

When I set my eyes upon the orb, I felt my mind go blank. My heart slowed down… almost stopping. All I seemed to be able to do was stand there… The colour in my eyes began to fade; being taken over by a deep crimson. The sparks became stronger, thicker, brighter, the aura seeming to stop entirely. My body began to shift; the sparks completely engulfing it.

Yelling and screaming, in pain and excitement, I felt my body elevate farther than I've ever been allowed to go against. The ground began to rip apart, debris straying away, dust swarming the battlefield.

Finally… Everything stopped.

My screaming silenced, the terrain became calm, the veil of sparks faded away…

I now stood with broad shoulders, torso coated in scarlet fur, my tail twitching from behind my body, which hovered only a foot from the ground. My hair returned to its black, spiked manor, with two stray locks of thick hair falling against my shoulders. My smile was now a confident smirk...

… … … … … … … … … … … … .. . . . . . . .. … … … … … . . . . . . . . . . . . . …. …. …. …. ….. ….. ….. …. …. …. .. . . . .

_You JUST read 29 pages of awesomeness! I take my metaphorical tophat off to you! :D _

_Aaaaaaaahhh! What is happening! Firstly, Rey is more powerful than ever before? What happened there? *evil smirk* Let's see who can remember something mentioned about that a few chapters back… ;) _

_Oeh, aaand why is the war happening waaay to quickly as it was intended to?! AHHHH! _

_And what is up with Gohan… I think it is pretty clear as to what happened… Let's see if you guys interpreted my text correctly… :D _

_When will the whole mystery thingy of Gohan and his lingering headaches and bad dreams be revealed?! _

_Hmmm… And what secrets will Erasa find in Videl's diary?! _

_Stay tuned for CHAPTER 25 to find out! _

_Soooooo guys, what did you think? NEVER FORGET TO REVIEW! I loooove reading feedback! (Good, as well as bad ;D) _

_*SEE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU! _


End file.
